Where Did It Go Wrong
by CityOfClace01
Summary: Rylands always felt like he's had it all, the fame, the fortune, the girl who stole his heart when he was young, but things aren't always what they seem, one phone call will change his life forever just when he meets the women of his dreams… Will everything turn out okay in the end or will he lose sight in himself (Don't read if you haven't read When I Look Into Your Eyes)
1. Chapter 1 Friends With Benefits

**If you haven't read my main story When I look Into Your Eyes you will not understand who these characters are and what's going on so maybe go read that story first but if you want to be daring and try and figure out what's going give it a try…. For those of you who have read my main story welcome to Ryland's life! It's gonna get crazy and i'm super excited to get this story moving and see how his life will turn out I know a lot of you are worried this story will spoil the other one but trust me I stayed far away from spoilers so we won't really get to see his brothers or sisters until later just to keep away from spoilers but if we do see them I won't give much away from where they all ended up**

 **Huge shoutout to Bravery4664 for helping me with the title of this story!**

 **Disclaimer: This story will have a lot of mentions of drugs, sexual situations, mature language, and some other things I can't really think of right now**

 **Ryland's Pov**

My head was killing me when I woke up I knew I shouldn't have let Max talk me into going out last night, we just came back from a three month tour and he wanted to go out and celebrate another tour I didn't want to go but when I got home and seen that my girlfriend Brittany was home I did not want to stay home with her lately she's been more annoying then anything. "You're awake." She said from the doorway I lifted my head up nodding. "Can you help me with something?"

"Yeah." I rolled out of bed and followed her downstairs. "What do you need?"

"There are some bags in the car can you get them for me?"

"You went shopping?" She didn't answer me so I just went outside to the car and was greeted with more than four bags all gucci I sighed and went back inside.

"Where are the bags?"

"Where did you get the money?"

"What baby?"

"I said where did you get the money?"

"I had your card."

"You had my card? How did you get my card?"

"I took it."

"What the hell Brit?"

"Well it's not like you've bought me anything nice lately."

"I'm sorry have you seen the fucking car you drive or where you live?"

"I don't see what you are getting so worked up over."

"What i'm so worked up over? You took my credit card and spent god knows how much money on clothes and shit you don't even need you have a closet full of clothes that i've never in seen you wear."

"Because they are so out of style now."

"Out of style?"

"Yes baby out of style." She said putting her purse down on the counter it was new i've never seen it before.

"Is that one of the things you bought?"

"Uh-huh it's a Soho leather hobo."

"It's ugly."

"It's gucci Ryland and it's one thousand, nine hundred eighty dollars so-"

"You spent that much money on that ugly thing?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it's my money! I work for it, and if that's the price of one thing and you have a trunk full of shit- oh i'm gonna freak out."

"Don't freak out."

"How much did you spend?"

"Uh…" She went into her ugly purse and pulled out a receipt looked at it and then back at me. "A little over fourteen thousand."

"I'm gonna scream."

"Oh come on Ryald it's not like you don't have the money."

"That's not the point. The poi-"

"Look at my bracelet." She held up her hand showing off a gold bracelet. "It's 18k yellow gold isn't it beautiful."

"Definitely gonna scream."

"I think you need some time outside, I got a new outfit i'm just dying to wear, go get dressed."

"I don't want to go out."

"Well i'm hungry."

"I can cook."

"I want to go to urasawa."

"That's like an hour away and not to mention it's the most expensive place to eat the last time I went alone it was over six hundred dollars."

"Well we are going."

"No we are not."

"Why can't you just give me what I want?"

"Because it's ridiculous to go there and eat when it's an hour away not to mention you already spent enough of my money today."

"It's always about the money with you."

"My parents taught me how to save money sure I might go out once and while and spend more money than necessary but never have I spent over a thousand on something as freaking stupid as a purse that you will be probably not like in a week when the new and improved bag comes out."

"Maybe i'll go and stay with a friend."

"Good, you go do that."

"I was kind of hoping you asked me not to go."

"I'm tired of this I really just want you to leave."

"Like for the night?"

"Like forever, just go, you wanted me to date you so that your stupid model career would take off but here we are six months later and what? What the hell are we doing? This isn't a relationship this isn't love."

"Who said anything about love? I let you go be a 'free' man on tour so you get to have all the fun you want with your one night stands all I want-"

"Is to use me to become famous?"

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it in the beginning."

"Because in the beginning you actually cared about me now it's all about money."

"Ryland-"

"Please just get out of my house."

"Don't."

"Brittany i'm serious, get out."

"This is as much my house as it is yours." She screamed I sighed Max always said she was gonna go crazy one day i'm pissed that he's right.

"Don't make me call the cops."

"You want to play it that way? Fine." She stormed out of and went up the stairs slamming the door in the process I laughed humorless and went into the living room falling down onto the couch.

I watched a movie and made some chicken fettuccine by the time I was done I was gonna go upstairs and see if she was packing all her shit when someone rang the doorbell hopefully one of her friends to get her the hell out of here but I was greeted with two cops. "Uh hi? Is something wrong?"

"How about you tell us."

"I'm sorry?"

"Is your girlfriend home?"

"She's upstairs." I said I am so confused right now.

"Mind stepping outside for a minute?" I nodded coming outside one of them went inside while the other brought me over to the car. "How about you explain what's happening just before we got here."

"I was sitting watching a movie and eating."

"And the fight with your girlfriend?"

"She spent over fourteen thousand dollars I got mad and told her to get out, she wouldn't."

"And that's when you hit her?"

"I'm sorry hit her?" I laughed. "Is that why you're here because she told you I hit her?"

"Is that funny to you?"

"It's funny right now it's the funniest thing I have heard all day." I said he didn't look amused.

"I'm gonna need you to come with me."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Sir."

"I didn't touch her." I said getting pissed the other cop came out with her she was crying he nodded towards his partner who pulled out handcuffs. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"You have the right to remain silent-"

"I swear to fucking god when I get out if you are in my fucking house I will beat the fucking shit out of you with a fucking brick you dumb bitch you wanna tell them I hit you because I didn't want to do what you wanted?" I tried to pull against the handcuffs. "Come over here i'll really beat you so I can actually go to jail for doing something you dumb-" He pulled me away into the back of the car before I could finish I was more pissed than anything and I really wanted to punch someone or something.

 **Max's Pov**

"Zach I swear you are the most bitchiest person ever." I said he looked over at me with noodles falling out of his mouth.

"What did I do?"

"You're such a mama's boy it's-"

"How does being a mama's boy make me into the bitchiest person ever?"

"Because you're a little bitch."

"Fuck you LightWorm." He said I glared at him I wish Ryland never told anyone about that because now it's all I hear is LightWorm this LightWorm that at least they call Ryland HeronDuck sometimes. "Eat your fucking noodles."

"Are you gonna go home and see mommy and daddy?" I asked in a baby voice.

"I'm gonna hurt you."

"Poor little Zachy Wacky misses his-" He punched me in the arm. "Ow! Okay i'm done." I said laughing.

"Sometimes you piss me off."

"Just sometimes? I need to step up my game."

"Do you remember that time when we were in Montreal and you took my drumstick in the middle of a song and threw it into the crowd and then stole Ryland's microphone and asked if I could do my drum solo with just one?"

"Ahhh the memories."

"I didn't have a back-up."

"Well whose fault was that?"

"Yours for throwing it in the first place."

"It was payback."

"It was you being an ass."

"You love me, we're like brothers."

"A brother who i'd like to beat to death half the time then yeah." My phone started to ring while Zach was talking about starting a new tour and not waiting too long because it felt weird to be at home and not on the road.

"Max's Taxidermy World, You Snuff 'em, We'll Stuff'em, how may I be of service?" I answered the phone.

"Really Max?" Ryland said I could tell he was holding in a laugh.

"Well you do know I never answer the phone with Hey or what's up, gotta keep it original."

"I need your help."

"Yeah I don't really do taxidermy."

"No shit Max."

"Oh someone's in a bad mood, what's wrong?"

"First let's get this over with, you were right I was wrong."

"I love being right. What was I right about?"

"Brittany…"

"She finally went psycho? What did she do? Kill a puppy? Torture-"

"I'm in jail."

"Oh shit…"

"She called the cops and told them I beat her because I told her to get out of my house."

"I can't believe you're in jail I mean it feels like it's been years since you've gotten arrested."

"Max come on I need you to get me the hell out of here."

"Alright, alright Max to the rescue."

"I'll pay you back."

"Well let's hope so."

 **Four and half hours later…**

"My jail bird is free." I said to Ryland who glared at me. "Why the long face?"

"I don't even want to go back to my house because I have a feeling she is still there."

"What the hell happened?" I asked and he told me the whole story I felt bad for him I mean everyone knew she was a terrible person but Ryland actually had feelings for her.

"And it's not even the money that pissed me off it's the fact that she didn't tell me and she took my card without asking I had my card on me when we went out last night right?"

"Yeah you bought rounds for everyone at the bar."

"I don't even know how she got it…."

"So now you have to go to court?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"How about we go out tonight get your mind off her shittiness."

"I don't think I have it in me."

"Dude that relationship was going nowhere, we had fun last night didn't we?"

"Yeah."

"We don't even have to go to a bar or anything we can go see a movie or something." I said punching him in the shoulder.

"Fine…."

"That's my boy."

 **Ryland's Pov**

Two months after the whole incident I went to court but Brittany didn't show up she had apparently dropped the charges a few days after she had called me over a million times but I never answered the phone I changed my gate code so she getting into see me I didn't want to be around her I didn't even want to think about her, my parents had called me every day for the past two months to make sure I was feeling okay and that I was myself, all i've ever wanted was a love like my mom and dad's I grew up watching them fall back in love and always being together sure they fought but they were always so in love I wanted that but maybe that's not how my life would pan out maybe I was just doomed to forever be alone.

"Earth to Ryland." Gabe said it was his birthday and the guys and I went out to celebrate.

"To another year of fucking shit up!" Max said raising his beer.

"I'll drink to that!" Tyler said reading his drink.

"Happy birthday." We all said.

Everyone was doing there own thing Max was talking to a girl who I'm sure would be regretting that decision when she wakes up he's nowhere to be seen, I laughed to myself I felt someone tap me on the back. "Is this spot taken?"

"Nope."

"I'm sorry my friends left me so I'm stranded," I nodded. "Anyway I'm- Ryland?" That wasn't a oh wow you're Ryland Herondale that was a I know you. I looked over and my heart felt like it was gonna leap out of my chest.

"Kayla?"

"Hey…" She smiled softly.

"You look amazing." I said softly she blushed.

"So do you, tattoos look good on you."

"Thanks."

"What was your first one?"

"This one." I said pointing to the cross with the heart with my mom's name.

"That's beautiful."

"It's for my mom."

"I've heard a few of your band's songs."

"Oh?"

"You might be the Princes but you own that stage like a king." She said, I laughed.

"Are you a fan?"

"I may or may not have your new album."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For what?" Her clear blue eyes made me feel like I was falling into the ocean.

"After we broke up you said you wanted to stay friends you would still text me tell me happy birthday… I'm sorry I never responded."

"I did break up with you so I get why you wouldn't want to be friends me with me."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

"Speaking of friends, why did yours ditch you?"

"I didn't want to go to a club with them so I said I'd take a cab home, my friend Jenny has my purse so I'm stranded."

"Here's your drink." The bartender said sliding my beer towards me. "What can I get you?" He asked Kayla who offered a polite smile.

"I'm good."

"You sure?" I asked she nodded.

"I don't have any money."

"My treat."

"No Ryland reallys it's okay."

"To celebrate our newfound friendship."

She ordered something and promised to pay me back I rolled my eyes at that but agreed. "Dance with me?"

"If you insist." She said.

"I really do." I pulled her to the dance floor. "What do you do now?" I whispered to her. "Did you become an author like you've always wanted?"

"Unfortunately no but I work for a publishing company and I'm hoping to finish this child's book I've been writing for awhile."

"Well when it hits bookstores do tell me so I can get a copy or two maybe ten." I joked she laughed god I missed that I forgot how happy that laugh made me feel.

"Do you uh think you could give me a ride home?" She asked after a few songs. "I will give you gas money I promise."

"I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm-"

"Never mind I can just walk." She said pulling away.

"Kayla." She didn't listen to me so I followed her outside. "Can you wait a minute."

"I want to walk."

"It's after one in the morning."

"I like walking."

"You just asked me for a ride I said yes why are you acting like this?"

"Because I don't want you to see where I live."

"What? Why?"

"You're what a millionaire? I barely have enough money to pay my rent."

"Money doesn't matter to me."

"Ryland-" I pulled her to me and kissed her I don't know why I did that I was gonna pull away when she wrapped her arms around me and opened her mouth for me. "This isn't a good idea."

"Shhh." I kissed her neck.

"Ryland." She moaned.

"Hmmm?"

"We can't."

"Why not? We're both adults." I said pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"This is a one time thing." She said I smiled.

"You don't mean that."

"I do, we cannot be in a relationship."

"I'm not looking for a relationship."

"Oh. _Oh_."

"Friends with Benefits? I can promise you will never complain." Her smile was wicked and made my heart hurt.

I took her back to her apartment and I was thankful she had her house key in her pocket because I don't think I can last much longer with the way she's been looking at me the entire way to her place. "I need to set rules." She said pulling away from me.

"Can't we do the rule thing after."

"No rules, no sex."

"Fine what are the rules?"

"Nothing romantic."

"No romance saves me money."

"No goodbye kisses."

"I think that falls in the romantic section."

"No spending the night."

"Okay…. Anything else?"

"You always have to wear a condom."

"Always do."

"Okay uh I think that's everything."

"I'm allowed to kiss you right now. Right?"

"Yes." She said pulling me towards her by my shirt.

 **Kayla will not be Ryland's 'end game' he will have a brand new person that we will meet in later chapters but Kayla will play a big role in shaping him into the man he will become and other things**

 **The next chapter the boys are going on tour which means a lot of partying and crazy shit will happen**


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Ready For Tour

**Guest- yeah those are my dogs in my profile pic Gracie and Rebel**

 **Guest- don't worry that's not what I'm doing he's not gonna get a knock on the door and a little kids like hey you're my dad because you're right I've already done that…. If that's what you meant by surprise baby?**

 **5 Seconds Of Clace- He's 24**

 **Jessvdb15- I'll update my main story more because soon I'll get to a point where I can't continue this story because of spoilers**

 **AlexandraGrace24- it's all up to you guys if you continue to read and review and want it as long then it will be**

 **Annieherondalelightwood- Rayla is an adorable ship name for them… It might be as long it depends on reviews and if you want it as long**

 **TMIShips4Life- Clary and Jace will be in this story they will also have little Pov's now and then**

 **Ryland's Pov**

Max and I were sitting waiting for the interview to start he was crabby because his 'girlfriend' was out of town but Max doesn't do girlfriends he may say he does but if you could the other four girls he's sleeping with then sure. "Alright i'm sorry it took so long." A girl with long light brown hair said as she plopped down on the sofa next to Max he looked at her and gave him an award winning smile.

"Don't worry bout it."

"So before we begin do you mind if I ask personal questions?"

"Depends on how personal I guess." I didn't really mind personal questions but Max sure did since most of them were about his biological parents.

"How about I ask them and if you don't feel comfortable we can skip it."

"Sure, I don't care, Max?"

"Fine with me."

"Is the rest of the band coming?"

"Zach should be here in a few minutes he went to get breakfast and Gabe and Spencer aren't here, they are most likely still at home, sleeping."

"So they won't be joining us?"

"No I don't think so."

"Okay well let's get this show on the road."

We both nodded she nodded to the camera man and counted down. "Hey guys i'm Karen from Alternative Press and i'm here with the band Princes Under New Authority, why don't you introduce yourself and tell us what you do."

"I'm Max Lightwood-Bane and i'm the lead guitarist."

"I'm Ryland Herondale and i'm the lead singer- well the only singer but-"

"I can sing too but Ryland doesn't like sharing the spotlight."

"Yeah i'm a terrible person." I joked and punched Max.

"And I'm Zach!" We looked over Zach was poking his head into the bus.

"Did you want to come over here?" Karen asked Zach nodded walking over to us with a burrito in his mouth.

"I'm Zach and I play the drums, lead drummer if you'd like to give me a title. He said sitting beside me Max laughed and reached over me and punched him.

"You guys are kicking off the new tour tonight's the first night so how do you get ready for the tour life, is it hard?"

"Well-"

"I-"

"Can one person go at a time." Max said I motioned for Zach to start talking.

"Well I would say it's easy because i've known most of these guys since I was young Ryland, Max, Spencer, and I went to school together for seven years all the way from kindergarten to sixth grade we were on the same hockey team and everything. Then I moved away but we kept in touch so to move back all these years later and still have that awesome friendship, it's not hard to go on tour because these guys are like my brothers and Gabe I didn't know him too well when I joined the band four years ago but now i'd say we are pretty close."

"Any thoughts on that?"

"Of course there are some hard parts being on tour." I said Max and Zach nodded. "I don't really get to see my family much but like Zach said we are all so close to where it doesn't feel like we're missing so much not being home because even when we're not on tour these guys are still at my house eating my food and pushing me into the pool and drawing dicks on my face when I fall asleep." I said which caused Max to laugh because he did that three days ago.

"I do it to him all the time now when he wakes up the first thing he does is check to see if I drew on him."

"Normally on tour i'm safe but when i'm at home it's-" I threw my hands up and Max laughed.

"He gets me back though."

"He took a nap before we went on stage one day I drew on his face he went on stage like that halfway through the show I told the crowd he got a face tattoo-"

"My dad called me yelling at me, I promised him i'd never get a face tattoo he doesn't like them so he was so mad he didn't even let me talk he just yelled I had to FaceTime him so he could see me wash it off my face but I was still in trouble."

"So there is a lot of pranking?"

"I'd say a normal amount."

"How did you come up with the name from your band?"

"It's funny we actually get this question a lot but I don't think I have ever went into the whole story. My dad and Max's dad were in a band called Kings For A Day and so Max and I made the band first year of high school it was just the two of us and we were debating back and forth what we wanted to be called and I remember we were arguing about names we were New Generation and my little sister said that was lame so we scratched that off our list and then we were arguing more and my mom made a joke saying we should become the Royal Pains because that's what we were so we were the Royal Pains for a while but it just didn't feel like us so my step-dad, my mom's ex he had this running joke about how we should've named the band Princes For A Day and it kind of stuck in my head and I changed it around and that's how we got Princes Under New Authority."

"I didn't know you had a stepfather."

"That's a really long story that i'm sure no one wants to hear but yeah he's an amazing guy he raised me as his own for three years and even after he and my mom broke up we still stayed in contact and I would see him. He considers me a son and I can consider him a second dad."

"So you have more siblings?"

"In a way I do he has two kids Bailey and Deveraux who are just like a sister and brother to me."

"That's amazing I never knew that."

"Yeah little random facts about me here and there."

"Do you see them as often as you see your brothers and sisters?"

"Well unfortunately I don't get to see my siblings very often because they are all off doing amazing things but when I do get to see them it's like a breath of fresh of air I don't really know how much I miss them until I see them and the same goes for Bailey and Dev they live in Utah so I don't get to see them as much as i'd like but when I do see them i'm not super famous Ryland Herondale i'm just a brother and that goes from all my siblings blood or not."

"What about you Max I know you have a sister and brother is it hard being away from them?"

"Yeah I mean I was never super close with- now I sound like a jackass- let me start this again… I wasn't always a good brother I honestly think I might have been the world's worst brother for a really long time, but as the years went on my sister and I got really close so being away from her is hard but I get texts every day before we go on stage telling me that i'll kill it out on stage it's something I look forward to."

"So did your dad's fans kind of transition over with you guys?"

"Definitely not," Max said laughing. "Most of our fathers fans are like what the hell is this garbage when they hear our music because it's very different from our fathers band."

"People just think I mostly just scream into a microphone."

"But it's cool we have our own fan base and most of them haven't really heard of Kings For A Day, so we built our own fandom we don't have to live off our father's glory."

We talked some more about the tour and life and how none of had girlfriends although it's something we kind of just shied past. After we were done I decided to go back home for awhile I was bored and didn't have to be back on the bus until five so that gave me four hours with nothing to do so I decided to call Kayla, we have certainly been taking full advantage of the friends with benefits roll for the past few weeks.

 **Kayla's Pov**

I was laying in bed because the cramps were driving me insane and I wanted chocolate but I'm broke so the best thing I could do was just lay in bed and try and sleep because I refused to be productive. My phone rang I didn't want to move to pick it up but it was Ryland's ringtone so I forced myself to get up. "Hey…" I said miserably.

"What's wrong?"

"I want chocolate cake."

"Chocolate cake?"

"Yeah…."

"Oh it's the time of the month?"

"Yes and I want to die because of cramps and I have no chocolate and I'm bored."

"You're a mess."

"I really am."

"I'll call you in like an hour okay?"

"Sure…" I said irritated why did he call in the first place.

I forced myself out of bed and ended up laying on the couch watching a movie when my phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Open the door."

"What?"

"Open. The. Door." I rolled off the couch and opened the door to see Ryland standing there with something in foil. "I brought you chocolate cake."

"Ryland-"

"We do the benefit part a lot we don't do the friend part very often this is me being your friend if you don't want it I'll eat it in front of you."

"No, no I want it, come in." I moved letting him in he pushed me down onto the couch he went into the kitchen and came back with a piece of chocolate cake that looked perfect. "This looks amazing." I said he smiled I took a bite and moaned. "Where did you buy this?"

"I didn't, I made it."

"You made me cake?"

"That's what friends are for right?" He said his eyes gleamed and my heart sped up.

"Thank you Ryland it's amazing." I lifted my fork to his face.

"Uh doesn't this qualify into romantic?"

"Just eat the cake." I said he leaned forward and took the cake. "Good right?"

"I was in a hurry so it isn't as moist as I'd like it to be." I had to think of something, anything to distract the warmth coursing through me at the word moist coming out of his mouth, and I hate when anyone says that word but somehow he made it seem really freakin hot.

"A man of many talents."

"You know it."

"Thanks for making me cake it's perfect."

"Well I'm glad you like it there's more." He motioned over towards the kitchen.

"Want another bite?"

"No." I lifted my fork towards him anyway.

"I don't want any."

"Open your mouth right now." He smirked and then opened his mouth. "Good right?" I asked as he took the bite he nodded he had frosting on the side of his mouth.

"Great."

"You got some-" I motioned to my face but he wiped the opposite side of his mouth.

"Here let me." I leaned forward licking it off him he let out a groan. "All clean." He leaned towards me resting his forehead on mine and then I had frosting all over my cheek and neck. "My cake!"

"Don't worry there's more, in the meantime let me clean you up." He took the cake from my hand and put it on the coffee table pushing me back on the couch hovering over me.

"Isn't this considered romantic?" I asked he didn't answer just started kissing and licking it off of me. "This isn't fair." I tried pushing him off of me.

"What's not fair?"

"You doing this to me when you know I can't- we can't."

"You remember me telling you last week about us going on tour?"

"Yeah but- you're leaving." I frowned.

"Yeah in a few hours."

"Oh… How long will you be gone?"

"Two months."

"I hope you have fun."

 **Ryland's Pov**

I could tell she was disappointed that I was leaving and I was too I didn't want to go sure we'd only been seeing each other- if you can even call it that- for a few weeks but being with her felt so right, it's gonna be weird to not be able to call her and tell her to come hang out with me whenever I wanted to.

"Kayla-" I was cut off by her phone she picked it up giving me a sad smile.

"Hello?" Her smile dropped she leaned back against me letting her hand rest on my leg. "Hey Dennis, I'm sorry I missed your call earlier." I felt a twinge of jealousy flood through me. "I'm kind of busy right now but I'll call you tonight okay?" She hung up and looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go." I said softly. "I wasn't suppose to be gone for too long and it's been almost two hours."

"Let me give you a parting gift, something so you won't forget me in the next two months."

 _That would be impossible to forget you_ I said in my head but I could never say that out loud she'd yell at me if I said something romantic. "Like?"

She got up off the couch and kneeled in front of me in between my legs her hand went to the button on my pants. She smiled and I felt like I was gonna explode just from that smile. "Tell me have you been a good boy lately?"

"So. Very. Good."

 **Max's Pov**

"Dude you're moping."

"I am not." Ryland said looking down at his drink.

"We just played in Vegas, Vegas bro and you are acting like a little bitch."

"I'm not a little bitch."

"Where did you go after the interview?"

"I went to go see Kayla."

"Pussy whipped bitch…"

"Suck a dick."

"I thought she was just your 'friend'?"

"She is just a friend."

"Who you have sex with…. A lot."

"I'm failing to see a problem with that?"

"The problem is you are gonna get feelings for her when she made it very clear to you that she doesn't want any real relationship with you."

"I'm not gonna get feelings for her, I know what we have is strictly based on sex."

"But you don't want it to be based on sex?"

"I don't care what it's based on i'm just thankful to have her back in my life."

"You sound like a girl."

"And you're misogynistic piece of shit."

"I love our friendship, we can be so open with each other."

"Seriously suck a dick."

"You need to loosen up."

"Max I don't want-" but I was already walking towards a girl who I thought would be most fitting for Ryland.

"What's your name?"

"Cherry."

"Cherry? How…. Nice…" We went back over to Ryland who was mumbling something into his drink. "Ryland this is Cherry, Cherry this is my cousin Ryland."

"Well aren't you delicious." She put her hand on his chest and he looked from me back to her and then leaned over to me.

"Is she a prostitute?"

"I honestly don't know, might want to uh double wrap it." I said laughing.

"Come on sugar." She started to pull him onto the dance floor.

"Max help me, I don't want it."

"You'll do great buddy." I yelled.

"Hey Max got what you wanted." Gabe said sliding me something.

"I didn't want anything."

"You said, Gabe we are going out and partying bring the good shit."

"I didn't say that…"

"Oh… Maybe that was Spencer then.."

"Well what is it?"

"Ecstasy, I think."

"You think?"

"Well the guy I bought it from said it was."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this."

"Lil' Ray may not be the most trusted person but I trust him."

"Lil' Ray?"

"Well he wasn't big Ray."

"Just shut up Gabe."

"Do you want it or not?" He asked I snatched it from him. "Hurry up so I can go give some to Spencer it was his money."

"Are you already high?"

"I don't remember."

"You're a great role model for kids everywhere."

"Thanks… Wait-"

"Dumbass." I went over to Ryland who seemed to have moved on from Cherry and to a girl with long black hair. "Ryland, here." I handed it to him he looked at me and then back to the pill in his hand he didn't question me just took it. He pulled the girl back towards him

 **Ryland's Pov**

I woke up to my head killing me I rolled over and off my bed on the tour bus I sat up and groaned. "You up?" Max yelled.

"Yeah." I yelled back he opened the door. "What's up?"

"You have to be the stupidest person ever."

"Did I run down a street naked?"

"What? No…"

"Then what did I do?"

"You were dancing with this super fine girl."

"And? What you jealous?"

"No you idiot because when she tried getting you to leave you said you couldn't because you said you had someone at home."

"I don't have-" _Kayla_. "Oh…"

"Oh? Oh is all you have to say?

"Why are you freaking out on me?"

"You're just gonna get hurt in the end Ryland."

"I don't remember saying that."

"I just don't want this to end up how you and Brit ended-"

"Kayla isn't Brittany."

"She's also not your girlfriend."

"I know that Max, look I'm sorry, I know Kayla and I won't go anywhere but I have hope I mean I know in the end it will end but for right now I'm happy."

"Then I'm happy for you."

"Enough of this mushy ass shit let's go fuck some shit up."

"Now you're talking."

 **Let me know if you guys have any ideas or things you'd like to see in future chapters**


	3. Chapter 3 Resolving Issues

**In this chapter we get to do something I've wanted to do for a long time and that's dive into Max's past more and we will get to figure him out a lot more as we go through this story**

 **babydee715- It's after all of that, yes it did effect their relationship and you get to see some of that in this chapter and it will play out throughout this story**

 **Bravery4664- You find out if they are retired or not in the next chapter**

 **Kayla's Pov**

"So you don't want to go with Dennis?" My sister Sadie asked for what seemed like the billionth time.

"No I do not want to go to Aunt Karen's wedding with Dennis." I made a disgusted face and Sadie slapped me. "Ouch."

"Dennis likes you."

"Congratulations for him."

"You really don't like him?"

"No I don't like him."

"You're twenty-four your clock is ticking."

"My clock is very fine ticking."

"You don't like Dennis, you don't want to have a baby, what is going on with you?"

"I'm not you Sadie who thinks you need a husband and a baby to be happy, believe it or not i'm happy with how my life is."

"Mom will freak out if you come to the wedding alone Kayla."

"Then I won't."

"Are you seeing someone?"

"No i'm not but I won't be alone i'll ask a friend from work to come with me."

"But-"

"And no it won't be Dennis."

"Dennis likes you and you'd have cute babies."

"I'm not in the baby making business."

"Just think about it."

"Thought about it and the answer is nope."

"You suck."

"I know I do, now i'm gonna be late for work."

"Sorry, love you." She kissed my cheek and left my apartment I didn't really have to go to work I just wanted her to leave I fell back against the couch and sighed heavily, I don't get why my entire family thinks I need to be married to be happy look how well that turned out for my parents or my aunt Karen this was her fifth husband I shook my head, I didn't want to be like that bouncing around from man to man. Even though it wasn't normal what I have with Ryland makes me happy.

As if he was some kind of mind reader my phone started to ring. "I was just thinking about you."

"I like the sound of that, what are you wearing?"

"Is sex all you think about?"

"Switching into friend mode in three…. Two…. One… How are you today?"

"Terrible."

"What's wrong?"

"My sister just left."

"Sadie?"

"You remember her name?"

"Yeah i'm good with names."

"Well anyway she's trying to hook me up with this guy for my aunts wedding because my family will basically shun me if I come alone."

"Why would they care if you came alone?"

"My family is one of those families that think you need a man to be happy."

"And you don't think that?"

"I'm pretty fuckin' happy without some asshole guy coming in and turning my life upside down and hurting me again."

"Again?"

"My ex he was a- he wasn't very nice, I ended up living in the hospital for a few months thanks to him so no I don't think I need a guy to make me happy.."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

"Because we're fuck buddies more than friends."

"When you put it like that it sounds a lot dirtier."

"I thought you would like it dirtier."

"Not when it comes to you." He said and my heart sped up I closed my eyes.

"So do you think Max would be my fake date?"

"WHAT?!" He yelled and I laughed which caused Ryland to groan. "That wasn't funny."

"So I take that as a no?"

"I can be your fake date?"

"No thank you."

"Why not?"

"Because going to weddings together is under the term romantic."

"It's a fake romantic thing."

"Ryland-"

"But you'd take Max?"

"I'm not sexually attracted to him- well…."

"Don't well please I don't want to think about that."

"Maybe i'll hire a hobo to come with me."

"I can dress up as a hobo- Oh we can do a role playing thing you're the sweet innocent girl who wants to help the poor homeless man when-"

"We are not role playing… Right now…"

"But in the future we can?"

"Not with you being a hobo."

"Maybe you can be the sexy nurse."

"I'm changing the subject."

"Fine…"

"How much longer until I get to see you?"

"Five weeks."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, I didn't think I would miss you as much as I do."

"Should I be offended or heart warmed?"

"Both?" He said and I laughed.

"How was the concert?"

"We just finished it was great we did a few encore's and I crowd surfed."

"You're crazy."

"I know crazy hot."

"And a big big head."

"Now we're talking."

"I'm hanging up."

"No don't go…"

"Ryland-"

"I want to go with you to this wedding it would be fun I don't go to weddings I think the last wedding I went to was Chris' wedding."

"Whose Chris?"

"Mom's ex."

"Right I remember you talking about him."

"Yeah I get to see him in a few months so that's exciting."

"You're gonna be back before the sixteenth of next month right?"

"Yeah that's the day after I get home."

"You can come with me to the wedding then."

"Good I like weddings."

"I don't know why…"

"Because I never plan on getting married, that ain't for me."

"What a wife?"

"Any of that shit."

"You don't want kids?"

"Fuck no."

"You're terrible."

"What you do?"

"Well I haven't really ever thought of having kids, my mom and sister push the 'have a baby' and 'you're clock is ticking' crap down my throat but I don't know it's not that I don't want kids I just don't think i'd be a very good mother."

"Maybe one day you'll meet the hobo of your dreams and have a baby with him and live happily ever after."

"Oh if only there was such a hobo out there for me." I said causing Ryland to burst out laughing.

 **Ryland's Pov**

Kayla and I talked for what seemed like hours, the guys went out to a party but I didn't feel like going I don't know what was going on with me I felt like everything was changing, I was excited to go to the wedding with Kayla even if it was a fake date but that wasn't for awhile I missed her a lot I wish she could of came with I pushed that thought out of my head I couldn't get attached even though I was. I was falling back in love with her and I knew that was a bad _bad_ thing. "Ryland you awake?"

"Of course i'm awake." I said and Spencer came in and sat down next to me.

"What are you watching?"

"I don't know I was on the phone with Kayla."

"Right your girlfriend?"

"Don't want to say to much you might try and sleep with her too like my sister."

"I didn't sleep with your sister."

"Hard to believe."

"That happened years ago are you really still mad?"

"You and my little sister who was not over the age of eighteen at the time hooked up."

"We didn't hook up."

"How would you feel if I had sex with your sister?"

"I don't have a sister…"

"Fine how would you feel if I fucked your mom?"

"That's disgusting."

"And that's my point."

"Can't we just forget it ever happened?"

"I've tried."

"Let's talk about something else now…. There's a party going on, why are in your hotel room?"

"Because I don't want to party."

"Who are you and what have you done with Ryland?"

"I just feel like a part of me is missing right now."

"Yeah your balls please go find them." He joked but I sighed. "Look I get it you miss your girlfriend and-"

"She's not my girlfriend, she doesn't want to be with me."

"Ouch."

"We are friends with benefits and I know what that means she's everything I have ever wanted in a women and one day some man is gonna take her from me and what can I do? I mean she doesn't want a romantic relationship with me."

"So make her see that being with you makes her more happy then any man could ever make her."

"We set up rules well she gave me the rules so I don't see how I could do that."

"Start with normal friendship if your friendship means a lot to her she won't want to lose you and she thinks about you sexually so maybe it will cross over I don't know I was never good at the romance stuff."

"I'm sorry i've been such a shitty friend to you for the past few years."

"I've deserved everything."

"No you haven't, sure what you did was inexcusable and downright made me want to kill you but you have been one of my best friends since I was six and I should believe you when you say you didn't hook up with Jessie it's just she's my little sister, I still see her as this tiny little baby with big golden eyes and I hated you for a long time and you didn't deserve that."

"That means a lot that you said that, I am sorry for what happened."

"I heard you were thinking about leaving the band…."

"I'll be a Prince until the day I die."

"So you're not?"

"Not any time soon."

"Good… Thanks for the talk."

"Any time."

 **Max's Pov**

I woke up to someone pounding on my door I looked at the time it was after one so I jumped out of bed because I thought I missed bus call but when I opened my door it was my dad. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't come visit my son?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Morning Max." Someone said from behind me I turned and seen a half naked girl leaning against the wall.

"Oh…. Is someone with you?" My dad asked and I wanted to die right now Ryland walked by with his phone to his ear.

"Ryland!" I yelled he turned and waved to my dad.

"Hey uncle Alec."

"Hey how are you?"

"I'm good, hey I'll call you later?" He hung up his phone and came over to us.

"Ryland how bout you take my dad to the buffet downstairs and I'll meet you guys downstairs I have to get dressed." I glared at him and he smirked.

"Come on uncle Alec."

"Max we need to talk."

"We will dad I'll be down in a few minutes."

He left reluctantly and I turned to the girl. "Uh so this is awkward and I feel bad about doing this but you need to go."

"Go?"

"Yes leave please, find your clothes and get out."

"Okay I get the whole one night stand thing but you don't need to be a fucking asshole."

"Oh baby that's all I am." I pulled my shirt over my head she was glaring at me. "Bye?"

"What do people see in you?"

"Not really sure…." She came closer to me.

"Fuck you."

"I already did now go." She slapped me pretty freakin' hard and left I rubbed my face as I headed down to the buffet I seen my dad and Ryland sitting talking.

"The fun has arrived." I said plopping down in the seat next to Ryland my dad glared at me. "Oh okay I'm taking it this isn't a 'Max is the best son I think I'll go visit my successful son' kind of trip?"

"No Max it's not."

"Great…."

"Ryland I love you kid but can you give Max and I a moment?"

"Yeah, I have to go call someone back anyway." He said he gave me an apologetic look and left.

"Max-"

"Are you here just to argue with me?"

"I'm here because i've had enough with this shitty attitude I have put up with it for years and i'm at my breaking point."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because you are my son and I love you but you don't see that."

"Dad-"

"You remember when you promised you'd come home for my birthday and celebrate with the entire family?"

"Your birthday isn't until-" I thought about what today was and then I frowned feeling the shittiest son in the entire world. "I'm so sorry…."

"That's not why i'm here, I know what it's like to be famous Max to have the world look at you like you're this amazing person and you're their hero it's an amazing feeling but sometimes it can go to your head and cloud who you really are."

"It's not only the fans I think the reason I fell so far down- I met my mom…"

"What?"

"My mom I met her when I was sixteen I was so mad for years after you and Pops told me how you adopted me I wanted to see what she had to say maybe she could explain herself on why she did what she did."

"And did she?"

"She made everything worse, did you know a year after leaving me like I was nothing she had another kid? Why was I the one that was worthless?"

"Max-"

"I took it out on you and Pops for years because I didn't know what you guys seen in me, I still don't see what you see in me I don't get what anyone sees me."

"I seen a little baby who did nothing wrong and was thrown away like nothing, you had these dark blue eyes that were just full of wonder, you fought so hard going through withdrawals of drugs you didn't have a choice to be on, and when it was all over the first time I got to hold you when you were clean, you looked at me and you smiled, your dad was making faces at you and you giggled and that face i'll never forget that face you made I couldn't understand how someone could do that to such a helpless little boy but from the moment I seen you, you were my son."

"I treated you like shit for most of my life, hell I still do…"

"You had a rough life Max you were in and out of hospitals most your life because you were always getting sick."

"She came to one of our concerts with her husband his name is Alan he's not my dad she doesn't know who my father is but she asked me for money, and when I told her to leave she got mad like she was the one who raised me like she was the one who sat in the hospital for a week after I had a seizure when I was eight, you and Pops sacrificed so much for me and how did I repay you? By becoming just like her a good for nothing drug addict."

"You are still doing drugs?" He didn't seem to surprised but I could tell he was disappointed like he wanted to punch me maybe I deserved it.

"I stopped after what happened last year I didn't want to put our family through something like that again, but then I seen her and all the anger and hate just came back."

"Let me help you."

"How?"

"After your tour is done come home for awhile I think it would be best for you. Take a step back from the fame and just be Max."

"I'd like that." I said pulling a cigarette out which was snatched from my hand. "Right…. Sorry…."

"How about you and I spend the day together just like old times?"

"Well old man do you think you'd be able to keep up?"

"There's my little Blueberry." Dad said and ruffled my hair and I didn't even get mad.

 **I just realized I don't have a last name for Kayla which becomes very important in the future so i'd like if you guys could give me some idea's it can be TMI themed or just a last name that you think would have a ring to her name, her middle name is Noelle so leave a suggestion on that**

 **These chapters aren't as long as i'd like them to be because once this story gets to it's 'what the fuck' point is where I cannot continue because it will spoil When I Look Into Your Eyes and i'm trying to keep it as far away from spoilers as I can because that isn't fair to you guys who read both of my stories so i'm trying and when it does get to that point this story will take a break until my other one is over and then I will pick this back up along with Jessie's story which at times intertwines with this story**

 **Sorry for the little rant right there thank you guys so much for reading this story and let me know what you'd like to see in up coming chapters or Ryland's life in general and i'll see you guys soon**


	4. Chapter 4 Wedding Fails

**Guest- Thank you I know it is kind of bold to make a story based about my own charters I almost didn't make it because I was scared no one would like it, I still have that fear but i'm hoping this one goes as far as my main story does if I keep up with it**

 **Sasha- No matter what happens she will always be in his life because of something that will happen soon, if they stay together, well I cant say much on that**

 **Song- Under It Over It ~ by Five Finger Death Punch**

 **Ryland's Pov**

"What's up everyone, how you doing tonight?" I asked the crowd it was our last show I was excited to go home but also kind of sad the tour was over but we were gonna be going to Europe in a few months so that was lifting my spirits everyone was screaming and chanting 'I fucking love you' I don't know who it was directed towards so I looked at Max. "They fucking love you."

"Everyone fucking loves me." Max said into his microphone.

"Quick everyone chant fuck Max." Spencer yelled and everyone started to chant in Max looked over to Spencer.

"That's cold, I feel no love."

"This next song-" Someone in the audience yelled fuck me and Max looked over and smirked.

"And she's with her boyfriend, all the girls who have boyfriends here with them come party with me after the show."

"This next song is dedicated to all the-" I started to laugh I coughed a few times and tried again. "This next song is dedicated to all the mother fuckers who say fame changed us."

"That's right little Timmy from fifth grade we are talking about you ya little bitch."

"We don't know a Timmy."

"We do and he's a bitch."

"Alright then… This one's for you Tim."

 _Yeah go!_

 _Did you hear the one about me being a punk?_

 _Did you hear the one about me, being a drunk?_

 _So did you hear the one about me losing my nerve?_

 _Or how I'm just another fucking sheep in the herd?_

 _Did you hear about the money, how it made me change?_

 _So funny to me, all the time that they waste!_

 _Did you hear the one about me, giving a shit?_

 _Cause if I ever did, I don't remember it!_

 _You can be me, and I will be you._

 _You can live just like a star._

 _I'll take my sin,_

 _And you take the fame!_

 _I'm under and over it all_

 _I'm under and over it!_

 _Did you hear the one about me playing the game?_

 _Selling my soul and changing my name._

 _Did you hear the one about me being a prick?_

 _Did you know I don't care? You can suck my_

 _D-Did you hear the one about me trying to die?_

 _Fist in the air and a finger to the sky._

 _Do I care if you hate me? Do you wanna know the truth?_

 _C'est la vie, adios, good riddance, fuck you!_

 _You can be me and I will be you._

 _You can live just like a star._

 _I'll take my sanity, you take the fame._

 _I'm under and over it all._

 _(I'm under and over it.)_

 _I'm, I'm, I'm under and over it._

 _I'm, I'm, I'm under and over it._

 _You can be me and I will be you._

 _You can live just like a star._

 _I'll take my sanity, you take the fame._

 _I'm under and over it all._

 _(I'm under and over it.)_

 _I'm under and over it all._

 _(I'm under and over it.)_

 _I'm, I'm, I'm under and over it._

 _I'm, I'm, I'm under and over it._

"To another tour successfully done." Gabe said with his glass raised.

"I'll drink to that." Max said.

"You drink to anything."

"That is also true."

"So what's everyone doing once they get home?"

"Sleeping for twelve hours." Zach said laughing.

"Same." Spencer said.

"Max?" Gabe looked at him and Max shrugged.

"I'm gonna spend some time at home I might hit up a few parties and then i'm going up to LA spend a few weeks with my parents and my little brother, we all know what Ryland's gonna be doing."

"Kayla?" Gabe said everyone laughed.

"No your mom how is she?"

"Fuck you." Gabe said laughing.

"Right back at yeah bitch."

A girl asked me to dance a little after my third drink I figured why not we still had an hour to kill. "You are a very good dancer." She giggled.

"Thanks…"

"How about we get out of here?"

"Uh I don't think-" She pulled me towards the bathroom once we were in there she locked the door and pushed me up against the wall.

"You are really fucking hot."

"I know." She kissed me normally this would turn me on but I felt like I was betraying Kayla somehow even though I knew I wasn't I mean we weren't dating it's not like being faithful was something I had to do and she was cute but my mind was solely on Kayla and how she would feel. "I'm sorry I can't."

"Why?"

"I just- I can't, i'm sorry…" I pushed away from here and practically ran to where the guys were.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…"

"We should probably leave soon we gotta get to the airport and traffic is probably bad."

"Yeah… Let's go…"

 **Kayla's Pov**

I was hanging out with a guy from work when someone knocked on my door Aaron went to get the door because I was in the middle of ruining dinner for us. "Kayla he says he's a friend of yours?" I turned around and Ryland was standing there with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back until next tomorrow?" I ran to him and threw my arms around him i've missed him, words cannot describe how much I have missed him.

"I wanted to surprise you I didn't think you'd have company."

"Oh uh Aaron this is Ryland my uh friend back from when I was like thirteen and Ryland this Aaron we work together."

"It's nice to meet you." Ryland said extending his hand to Aaron.

"You too, you got some sick tats."

"Oh thanks."

"Kayla and I were making dinner would you uh like to stay?"

"Oh uh no I uh was on my way home I just wanted to let you know I was back in town and i'll see you soon for the wedding."

"Thanks again for agreeing to go with me."

"Of course."

After Ryland left Aaron was acting weird around me and I knew why but I wasn't gonna say anything because I knew he would bring it up himself. "So uh you and Ryland?"

"We're just friends."

"The wedding?"

"My aunt is getting married he's coming with me because my mom and sister will have a fit if I show up by myself."

"I uh could go with you."

"Thanks but Ryland already agreed but i'll keep that in mind when my mom and stepdad invite me over for Christmas dinner and we play my favorite game, 'Make fun of Kayla who has no man in her life to make her happy and stable'."

"I love that game I was just playing it the other day with my parents."

"Isn't it a great game?"

"It's one of the best."

 **Max's Pov**

I was leaving to up to LA tomorrow and I don't know why but i'm nervous because I haven't been home in a long time and I know my dad probably told Pops about me doing drugs again so it would be more of an intervention then a vacation but I guess it's what has to be done, my phone started to ring I answered it blindly.

"Hit me with it?"

"You busy tonight?" Spencer asked.

"Nah I had to pack some shit but i'm already done."

"Want to come to my party?"

"Do you even really have to ask that?"

"See if Ryland wants to come, i'll see you when you get here."

"See yeah.."

I called Ryland but he didn't answer so I texted him.

 _Max: Party at Spencer's you down?_

 _Ryland: At a wedding with Kayla_

 _Max: I'm sorry, I feel for you_

 _Ryland: Suck a dick_

 _Max: I think you meant that text for Logan, I can forward it to him_

 _Ryland: I might stop by after_

 _Max: If you aren't too busy being a pussy whipped bitch_

"The life of the party is here we may begin to have fun now." I said once I entered Spencer's house.

"Hey Max.." Cambry my 'ex' said coming up to me with a sexy smile on her face.

"Well look what the cat dragged in…"

"I heard you were going to spend some time with the dads why are you here?"

"That's not until tomorrow I still have my freedom for one more night.."

"Well then let's have some fun."

"I don't think-"

"Oh come on Maxie, I have the good stuff and besides no one here is better than me."

"I highly doubt that…" I said but she dragged me anyways towards the couch and pushed me down. "I don't want to do drugs, I just came to have fun drink a few beers and-"

"So basically you're not gonna be fun tonight?"

"I'm not fun when i'm completely sober and drug free?"

"When are you ever completely sober and drug free?" She laughed and put her head down against me. "Max that's not who you are."

"I think I need a new me…"

"I think you are being a baby…"

"Cam-"

"Just let loose worry about it tomorrow today is suppose to be a party baby."

 **Kayla's Pov**

"You're Ryland Herondale." My cousin May said with a huge smile she practically drooling, I begged Aunt Karen not to put us at the same table for the reception but no one ever listens to me.

"That's me…"

"Kayla how do you know Ryland, is he your boyfriend?" She glared at me and then smiled brightly at Ryland.

"No we are just friends." I said mom shook her head and gave me the 'You need a boyfriend look'.

"How have you been dear it's been years since i've seen you."

"I'm good, and you?"

"Very well thank you." That was the end of her conversation with Ryland she's upset I said we were just friends I don't see what's the big deal, why do I need a boyfriend or a man in general why can't she see i'm happy all by myself.

"So Ryland since you and Kayla are just friends maybe we can hang out sometime." Aunt Karen's daughter Rebecca said Ryland smiled politely.

"Maybe.." He said and I looked at him and he smirked at me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to him.

"Hey, i'm just your friend and the ladies love me." He whispered back in a joking tone.

"Two can play this game." I whispered back, I moved closer to him while he was talking to one of my uncles I put my hand on his leg and started to rub his thigh going to a certain member of his he coughed. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah i'm fine.." He moved my hand putting it back on my lap but I went right back to what I was doing I felt him getting harder I had to bite my lip to stop myself from smiling.

"So Ryland are you guys working on a new album or anything?" May asked Ryland nodded with his eyes closed.

"Uh yeah i'm writing now-" I was enjoying this way too much watching the way he was trying to stay calm while I continued my torture on him. "B-but we're taking a little break before we go to Europe." He coughed his hand was on mine now under the table trying to move my hand away from him but I wasn't having it.

"Maybe Ryland can help you find a man Kayla since you know you can't keep one." Rebecca said with the world's most fake smile.

"How many times has your mom been married? This is her what fourth husband? Maybe i'll bring my new boyfriend to her next wedding."

"Kayla-" My Uncle said in a warning tone.

"No but everyone wants to shit on Kayla because i'm such a failure right?" Ryland leaned towards me.

"We can go if you want, in this moment I would prefer if we did go because all I want to do right now is fuck you…. Very hard I might add."

"I'm not done with you yet." I whispered back which made his hand tighten on mine but I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh look our foods here everyone can back then hell out of my life and eat now." Ryland gladly took his food everyone was having there own conversations now Sadie kept looking over at me I could tell I was gonna get a long lecture from her after this.

I decided now would be a good time while he was busy to do what I really wanted I put my hand inside his pants he dropped his fork causing it to clank against his plate everyone looked at him. "I'm sorry, ha clumsy me…." He looked over and glared at me but I didn't care. "You win, i'm sorry please stop it…" He said with his head resting against mine.

"I thought you liked when I played with you." I said softly I hoped I sounded seductive that's what I was trying to go for, I didn't stop until I knew he was close because he tightened his grip on my thigh and his other hand shook while trying to move his fork to his mouth, I stopped pulling my hand away from him and sitting up straight.

"You are in so much trouble when we go back to my house." He said kind of loudly.

"I was thinking about just going home…"

"Not a chance." He said there was hunger in his eyes and I have never been more proud of myself then in this moment. "Let's dance.." He said and didn't wait for me to answer he pulled me to the dance floor holding me close to him swaying back and forth to the music I laid my head down on him.

No one talked to me for the rest of the reception I was glad Karen wasn't around to hear what I said about her because she was probably the only one in my family who didn't judge me and here I am being a bitch at what's supposed to be a happy day for her so when we left I was very grateful.

"I'm sorry…" I said to Ryland who was driving kind of fast.

"You are so lucky I didn't pull you into the bathroom after that."

"Did you enjoy it though?"

"Up until the moment you stopped."

"Can you slow down please you're suppose to be going 45 and you are nearly going 60…"

"Sorry." He slowed down. "Why does your family drag on you so much about not having a man?"

"I've told you already…"

"They don't get on your sister's case."

"She's married and has two kids…"

"Oh wow…."

"She married one of my dad's employees because my dad liked him alot and wanted him to take over his company one day because he does a lot for my dad and is pretty high up there but it's family owned so he couldn't really do that unless he was part of the family so he kind of pushed my sister to him."

"Like an arranged marriage?"

"No my dad kind of staged there whole meeting and once they got engaged my dad paid for the entire wedding anything my sister wanted she got, my mom and dad got along for the entire day which i've never seen in my entire life I guess that was my mom's present to my sister, she made the joke, we only have to do this once because i'm sure Kayla will never get married and if she does we might be dead…"

"That's terrible."

"That's my mom…."

I stayed silent for the rest of the drive back to Ryland's house, I sat down on his bed while he went into his closet, he came back in some pajama bottoms which i'm sure would be off in a few seconds. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, come here." I stood up as he came to me. "I want you."

"Everyone does."

"The only difference is, I can have you."

"I need to get a cond-" The words were lost because I pulled him to me kissing him.

 **Ryland's Pov**

Kayla was laying next to me breathing heavily I rolled over onto my elbows and looked down at her. "I should get going." She said pushing the covers back she looked around the room but couldn't find her clothes so she grabbed my shirt which was on the floor next to her pulled it over her head and started searching for her clothes.

"You can uh stay if you want."

"Ryland we talked about this." _Here we go again_. "We are both adults, I made it clear that when this," she monitored between us. "First started going on that it was nothing romantic."

"It was just a thought." I sighed and got out of bed pulling my pants on I figured I'd take Max up on his offer instead of just staying home go out get my mind off of her for a while.

"What are you doing?"

"Max invited me to a party, there are some people he wants to meet."

"Girls?"

"Probably." She crossed her arms and glared at me. "Well you know how to let yourself out, I'll call you sometime we can get dinner-"

"Ryland-"

"Don't worry it won't be a date nothing romantic I take you out to dinner and then take you home and fuck you then you go on your merry little way way." I pulled a shirt over my head and made my way towards her. "Excuse me." I said reaching past her and grabbing a condom because who knew how the night would end especially with Max. I was about to reach for the door when Kayla blocked it. "What?"

"Really?"

"Can't find your clothes? I uh don't remember where I pulled them off at but uh that's my shirt don't leave with it I like that one."

"Fine." She said and pulled it over her head standing in front of me naked my eyes raked down her body and back up I smiled.

"Looking good as always." I said she didn't move. "I'm gonna be late."

"Why are you going."

"Why wouldn't I go?"

"Why would you?"

"Because I want to go out and have some fun."

"It's fun here."

"Oh yes my empty house is very _very_ fun I think I can hear crickets chirping…. What's going on with you? Shouldn't you be looking for your clothes and take one of my jackets it's probably cold but don't lose it you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached to you." She still didn't move out of my way.

"I'll stay."

"Three minutes ago you said no-"

"I know what I said but I'm tired and don't want to drive home."

"So you can crash on the couch or one of the many guest rooms." I said she put her hand on my chest and looked up at me.

"I think I'll get lonely and cold." She reached down grabbing my hand pulling me back towards the bed. "Maybe you could find a way to warm me up." She sat down on the bed pulling me in front of her unbuttoning my pants.

"Kayla-"

"I'm offering you one night, do you want it?" Instead of answering I put my hand on her head she smirked letting my pants fall.

"Kayla-"

"Shhh just feel." She said kissing me through my boxers I groaned as she pulled them down and her mouth was on me.

"Fuck."

I woke up in the morning with my arms wrapped around her it was the first time in a long time that I've woken up next to someone and didn't try and sneak out before she woke up. I smiled against her skin kissing her shoulder and she started to stir. "Morning."

"Hey…." She yawned.

"Want-"

"I should get going." She said I nodded letting her go I picked up my phone I forgot to tell Max I wasn't coming a few texts from him asking where I was but the text that caught my eye was from Brit I knew I shouldn't answer her but I did.

 _Bitch: Your birthday is coming up soon I figured we could get together do something? I thought we could still be friends…. text me_

Friends? I laughed dryly Kayla looked over at me with her eyebrows raised I pulled my pants on and smiled. "I had fun last night."

"And this morning?" I gave her the signature Herondale smirk as my mom called it.

"You are so full of yourself." She said playfully slapping my arm.

"You know you like it."

"I uh should leave now."

"You've already said that."

"Right I'm going."

 **Kayla's Pov**

I promised myself I wouldn't get feelings for him I told myself I couldn't, but when he said he was going out and grabbed condoms I couldn't do it. I didn't want to think of the fact that he'd be having sex with other girls it's not like he can be faithful to someone who he isn't even with. He walked me to the door like a true gentlemen would I wanted to kiss him desperately but he didn't move in for the kiss because of the stupid 'rules' I gave him the first night we ever hooked up.

"I'll call you sometime next week maybe." _Next week?!_ My mind screamed but I calmly nodded and went towards my car.

I think I sat there for twenty minutes trying to figure out my life and get my shit together before I tried turning my car on and with my luck it wouldn't start because this day couldn't get any worse.

"Please don't do this to me…. Come on Betty please just start and die when I get home." I turned the key again but still nothing. I went back to the door I felt weird just trying to go in so I rang the doorbell and waited, Ryland opened the door with a burrito in his hand and a phone jammed against his ear.

"Welcome back- I'll call you later." He said and hung up his phone before whoever could respond. "What brings you back so soon? Miss me?"

"My car won't start." I said and he laughed. "It's not funny."

"It is, I told you that your car sucked."

"Don't you talk about Betty like that."

"Betty?" He laughed again.

"Yes Ryland her name is Betty don't disrespect her."

"I'm sorry." He had the worlds sexyiest grin. "Want me to drive you home?"

"Would you mind?"

"I'm sure I can find them time." He said taking a bite out of his burrito.

"Who eats a burrito for breakfast?"

"It's a breakfast burrito, want one?"

"Microwaved?"

"What do you think I am? I cooked."

"You can cook?"

"Surprised?"

"Yes definitely."

"I baked you a cake remember?"

"Oh right, I completely forgot about that…"

"You forget everything…"

"Who taught you to cook?"

"My mom taught me, she wanted me to be able to dazzle beautiful women with my amazing cooking skills."

"And are they all dazzled?"

"Most girls that go out with me don't want to stay home and eat they want to go out to fancy places."

"And you don't like that?"

"I like cooking, I get enough fast food and restaurants when I'm on tour I don't need it at home also."

"Next time we hang out, cook for me?"

"Really?" He looked excited which made me excited and hungry.

"Yeah."

"Any certain type of food you like, don't like?"

"I love everything but Italian food wins my heart every time."

"Italian it is."

"What do you like?"

"Being on tour you learn to love everything."

"Here." He said handing me his burrito.

"That's yours."

"It's okay let's get you home." He leaned back and took a set of keys. "You okay with the Ferrari?"

"As long as it gets me home I don't care."

"It can get you home in ten seconds." He said I took a bite of the burrito and moaned.

"This is amazing."

"It's nice to see I can make you moan in other ways too."

"This is amazing Ry." His smiled dropped. "What's wrong?"

"You haven't really called me that since-"

"Oh.." I looked down at the ground he came on my side of the car and opened the door for me he didn't say anything. "Who were you talking to?"

"My ex."

"Why? I'm sorry I'm being nosy."

"It ended badly between us she wanted to be famous so she used me and when I broke it off she was pissed so she called the cops and said I was beating her."

"That's terrible."

"It's hard to get a real relationship because most girls just use me." He said shrugging. "That's why I like this because it's real we don't have to worry of the haste of the relationship all the drama. You do what you want I do what I want."

"So why is she calling you?"

"Who knows with her she said she wanted to do something for my birthday." He laughed with no trace of humor. "She probably wants money or something."

"Your birthday is in June, it's August."

"You remembered my birthday?"

"She didn't."

"She never really cared about me."

"So you're not sleeping with her?"

"I have standards I don't sleep with someone who got me thrown in jail and fucked me over."

"I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Why are you asking about people who I've slept with?"

"I was just wondering."

"Okay…"

"What?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Of course not!"

"Right why would you be?"

"Exactly."

The rest of the car ride was mostly quiet Ryland threw out some random mostly inappropriate jokes and when I got back to my apartment I didn't want to leave. "Here we are."

"When can I come over again?"

"I don't know I'll be busy for awhile but I'll call you when I'm not busy."

"So weeks?"

"Kayla….?"

"What!" I yelled.

"You're uh squeezing my hand." I looked down and sure enough I was holding his hand tightly.

"I'm sorry I don't even remember grabbing you."

"It's okay look I'm gonna be busy for the next few weeks but I'll see you as soon as I can."

"Before or after you have ten one night stands?"

"Why are you getting mad? You are the one who wanted it like that Kayla."

"I know I did Ry but it still hurts that last night right after you fucked me you were gonna go out and have sex with some random girl."

"I'm sorry, that was never my intention to hurt you."

"I've never had a friend with benefits before so I don't know all the rules but I'd like to add a 'you can't go have sex someone else ten seconds after having sex with me' rule into there okay?"

"I can do that."

"Okay I'm gonna-"

"As long as I can add a rule too."

"What rule?"

"I get to kiss you when you leave."

"It's a compromise." I said his smile came back as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine softly and my heart felt like a mushy mess my hands went into his hair as I tried to deepen the kiss my lips parted giving his tongue entrance into my mouth. His hand rested on my thigh I started to squirm.

"I'm sorry." He said pulling away from me.

"Don't be."

"You should get inside."

"Do you uh want to come in? Meet my cat?"

"I uh should go…"

"Right…."

"Unless you want me to come inside?"

"No it's okay you're probably busy today, i'll text you later."

"Okay…."

When I got inside Sadie was sitting on my couch reading a magazine. "You scared the shit out of me!" I yelled.

"Where have you been?"

"Why do you care?"

"Kayla please tell me you didn't sleep with him…"

"Why does it matter?"

"You think he cares about you?"

"It's my life Sadie."

"He's famous Kay everyone knows famous people only care about themselves and in the end you will get hurt and-"

"He's not like that, he's different."

"After your little outburst at the wedding mom doesn't want you coming to the house this weekend."

"It's Rowan's birthday, he's my brother to."

"Yeah but Aunt Karen is gonna be there and well mom told her what you said and-"

"That's just perfect…"

"Kayla-"

"Just go please I just want to be alone right now." She got up and walked towards the door.

"Mom doesn't want the kids coming, because well they're a hassle so i'm assuming you don't have plans so you can watch them?"

"Why don't you just ask your nanny to watch them?"

"Because-"

"I'm gonna be busy I have a life."

"Don't sulk it doesn't look good on you…"

"Thank you Sadie, now please leave I have to clean." She left she turned around to say something but I slammed the door shut on her, maybe i'll just be doomed to spend forever alone I could get another cat but then i'd be the crazy cat lady I laid down on the couch and tried very hard not to cry.

 **Max's Pov**

"I wanted to talk to you." Dad said sitting down on my old bed.

"What's up?"

"So I was talking to the guys and well we never really gave a farewell tour we kind of just stopped touring."

"Are you going back on tour one last time?"

"We were thinking about it."

"That's awesome."

"But there's a catch."

"What is it?"

"We were wondering if you guys would open for us."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah we'd just need to figure out everything."

"Well we have a Europe tour coming up but after that we haven't got anything, what kind of tour were you thinking?"

"Well Jace and Eric say a world tour but we haven't really planned it out in full."

"I'll text Ryland see what he says."

"Thanks Blueberry."

"It would be epic to go on a real tour with you."

"It would wouldn't it?"

"But I mean with less partying I guess because you're old and fragile." I joked.

"Old? Fragile? I can still beat you in a fight just like I have since you were two."

"Come at me old man, don't let your hip break though." I said as he tackled me onto the bed and we wrestled around just like old times because I lost like always.

 **Give me some suggestions for what you'd like to see in future chapters**


	5. Chapter 5 Loving You Is Hard To Do

**Annieherondalelightwood- He didn't use one and well you have to wait to find out on that**

 **Allieanna- I can't tell you if he did or didn't because well that would give everything away but you will find out soon**

 **Ryland's Pov**

It's been a little over a month since i've seen Kayla but I was busy working on our new album Max asked me about doing a tour with our dad's and I was super excited for that like nothing could rain on my parade, so I figured i'd celebrate I wanted to go get something to eat so I called her to see if she wanted to go with me.

"Hey…" She sounded terrible.

"You okay?"

"Yeah i'm sick…"

"Oh, what's wrong?"

"Throwing up like no tomorrow I can't keep anything down well crackers I can eat crackers and I just sleep I do nothing but sleep."

"Want me to come over? I can make you soup and we can even watch corny romcoms?"

"Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure…."

"I'm sorry it's just I was gonna try and get some more sleep."

"Of course it's not like I haven't seen you in a month and a half…"

"Weren't you the one that said it would be awhile before we seen each other again?"

"Yeah I did but I miss you."

"I miss you too, if I feel better after a nap i'll come over okay?"

"Alright, get some sleep."

"Bye Ry."

"Bye Kayla…"

Well now I had nothing to do I was walking around bored out of my mind when my doorbell rang I went to it suprised to see my mom. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I had an art show here and I didn't get to see you for your birthday and then when you came to LA I was visiting your sister so I decided to bring your present to you."

"I do love presents."

"I'm sure you will love this one."

"What is it?" I looked behind her but there was nothing. "Oh is it you?" I tried not to sound to disappointed.

"No it's not me but thanks for the love."

"Well where is it?"

"Go sit down and close your eyes and no peeking."

"I don't peek."

"You always peek."

"Fine no peeking." I said and closed my eyes I was curious as to what she got me I didn't ask for anything and I couldn't really think of anything I wanted, suddenly I felt something in my lap.

"Open your eyes." I looked down and there was a puppy in my lap.

"Hi little dude." I said he jumped up and started licking my face. "It's a boy?"

"Yeah, I know you've been talking about getting a dog for a long time so I figured why not?"

"Thanks mom." He looked at me and I noticed he had two different color eyes just like me but his were blue and brown. "Look at your eyes." I laughed.

"That's why I picked him reminded me of my little nugget."

"Hmmmm, Nugget?" He barked and then fell off the couch. "His name is Nugget."

"You can't name a dog Nugget."

"You called me Nugget."

"And Simon called you Vader but you don't see-"

"Nugget Vader Herondale."

"I am so glad you don't have kids right now because I would have a grandchild named-"

"My first born is going to be named Legend Bandit Herondale."

"Let's hope your future wife has a sense of humor."

"Oh come on you didn't want to name me anything crazy?"

"You were actually gonna be Jace Herondale Jr but I decided against that because-" She stopped she didn't have to say I already knew I nodded and looked at Nugget.

"You like the name Legend Bandit right?" He didn't bark this time.

"See he doesn't like it and is that a name for a boy or girl?"

"Boy I don't want to have a girl like ever and I don't even want kids… Maybe i'll change Nuggets name to Legend."

"That's bet-"

"No I like Nugget."

"You really don't want kids?"

"Nah, it's not for me."

"Good i'm too young to be a grandma- and don't you say anything."

"You're only what twenty-nine?" I winked and she laughed.

"God I wish, how have you been baby boy?"

"I'm good it's kind of lonely here I was thinking about going to visit Jess soon."

"You should do that i'm sure she would love to see you." Nugget was roaming around the house.

"Maybe now it won't be so lonely, what kind of dog is he?"

"He's a husky although i'm not sure if he will stay all white."

"Thanks mom I love him, I haven't had a dog since-" I sighed looking up on the mantle of the picture of me, Rocky, and Lyric when I was seven. "I love him." I said looking over to Nugget who was now dragging one of the couch pillows around. "No bad Nugget."

"Wow i'm having deja vu of when I use to say that you when you first started eating baby food and you'd spit it back out at me."

"Are you staying long? I can set up one of the rooms for you."

"I'm sorry Bubbie, I promised your dad i'd be home in a few hours."

"Oh…."

"But I would love to go to the pet store with you and get little Nugget over there some toys maybe a dog bed?"

"Dog bed? What do you think i'd make him sleep on the floor like some kind of animal? He will sleep in bed with me, but you listen here that's a two thousand dollar bed and I will not be having any nonsense on that bed you hear me Nug? You don't pee or poop on our bed." I tapped his nose. "Alright let's go." I picked up Nugget and went towards the door.

"I'm driving."

"Why? I can drive."

"Because I want to drive because you are to busy with…. Nugget…."

"Do you hear her boy? She's just jealous she doesn't have an awesome name like you."

"Oh so jealous."

Mom insisted on paying for everything even though I begged her not to but she said since he was a present I wasn't allowed to pay for his stuff at least until she left then i'd be on my own fending for Nugget and I. "Did dad tell you about the tour he wants to do?"

"Yeah he did."

"What are your thoughts on that?"

"Well i'm happy he's gonna go back on tour I know he misses it like crazy and I think a farewell tour would be great."

"It's gonna be awesome to tour with dad I always dreamed about that since I was a kid."

"I miss you at home it would be nice if you came and visit me soon."

"I will I promise."

After mom left Nugget and I watched a movie Kayla had texted me and told me she was feeling better and asked if she could come over and then begged me to make food for her because she was starving.

"Ry?" She called.

"In the kitchen." Nugget ran out of the kitchen.

"Oh my god, when did you get a dog?" She asked she was holding him and he was licking her face.

"He was a gift from my mom."

"Oh you are the most handsomest man ever aren't you." She asked in a little baby voice. "Yes you are, yes you are."

"Am I also handsome?"

"Ehh…"

"Eh? Oh no food for you."

"Noooo…"

"I take it you're feeling better?"

"So much, I woke up starving like I haven't eating in days- well I haven't eaten in days but when I woke up it's like I was completely fine."

"Maybe you got a stomach bug or something, put him down and come eat."

"But he's just so cute."

"Kayla put him down and eat."

"What's his name?"

"Nugget."

"Nugget?"

"Yeah."

"That's adorable." She said kissing his face a few times and put him down,

something about her seemed different I couldn't put my finger on it but something was definitely different with her.

"Uh would you like to uh spend the night?"

"I wish I could but I have to work early tomorrow but what if I come over after I get off and i'll spend the night, just you me and little Nugget?" She asked looking down at him.

"I'd like that, I also wanted to ask you for a favor."

"Sure what's up?"

"Well when i'm on tour I won't be able to take him so I was wondering if you'd be willing to watch him for me?"

"What do you say Nugget wanna spend a few weeks with me when daddy's gone?" Nugget barked and tried to jump up to her. "Is that a yes?" She rubbed his ear and threw him something from her plate.

"Hey! Don't feed him."

"If i'm sharing the dog with you I can feed him what I want."

"She's gonna get you fat huh Nugs?"

"Is that his nickname Nugs?"

"Yes it is, now eat." She stuck her tongue out at me but started to eat.

"This is amazing."

"Thanks."

"I wish I could cook as well as you."

"You can't cook?"

"I can but not like super well like you."

"I've had a lot of experience since it was just me and my mom for a long time I helped her out a lot."

"Slow down, you're gonna make yourself sick."

"I'm sure i'll throw up after I eat anyway."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor."

"I don't have the best luck with doctors."

After we eat we ended up on the couch watching a movie Kayla laid down with her head in my lap she groaned halfway through the movie.

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach just hurts." She said I nodded and pulled her so that she was in lap she looked at me with questioning eyes I kissed her little butterfly kisses and then started to rub her stomach.

"You should really go to the doctor."

"I'm fine I just ate too fast."

"I told you to slow down."

"I know you did, you don't have to rub it in." I moved forward and kissed her neck moving down to her shoulder.

"Ryland-" She moaned.

"Huh?"

"I don't feel good."

"You want me to stop?"

"Not really…"

"Then just let me work my magic and you feel better." I said pulling her closer to me.

"You really know how to charm a girl don't you?"

"I mean have you seen me?" I joked she smiled against my lips.

I was falling back in love with her if I wasn't already in love I knew it was a matter of time she had my heart and I didn't want it back, I always looked forward to being with her and I never wanted her to leave I wanted her by me forever but she didn't feel that way, I was gonna prove to her I was worth her time even if it meant i'd have to keep being friends with benefits because she was worth it, even though I wanted something more.

The next day I was roaming around my house bored counting down the hours until she was gonna come over Nugget and I played with some toys of his and he took a nap on my lap and finally Kayla texted me telling me she was gonna stop at home get a few things and come over I don't think i've been this excited for something in a really long time, she knocked on the door as I was letting Nugget out back. "Hey beautiful how are y- Brit?"

"How are you?" She asked pushing me aside and coming in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, haven't you missed me?"

"No…"

"Well you called me beautiful so you must of-"

"I wasn't talking about you i'm expecting someone so please just go."

"A girl someone?"

"Why does it matter?" I asked following her she sat down on the couch.

"Because I miss you."

"I don't care."

"Don't be that way Ry."

"Don't call me that." She got up and stood in front of me her hand rested on my chest she pushed me back I didn't expect that I fell back against the sofa she sat on my lap I was about to push her off when she pulled her shirt off and leaned down and kissed me.

"Hey Ryland you left your door o-" Kayla stopped and looked away.

"A friend of yours baby?" Brit asked I pushed her off of me when Kayla turned around.

"Kayla! Wait please."

"Fuck you."

"This isn't what-"

"Don't go there Ryland!"

"Please-"

"I get that we aren't in a relationship but don't invite someone over when you already have a whore over."

"This isn't what this is please let me explain, please."

"I thought you were different that what ever this was between us meant something to you."

"It does Kayla please."

"We're done don't call me don't come to my place just leave me alone Ryland."

"Please Kayla I need you."

"Really? Because to me it looked like you needed a bottle blond with fake tits."

"I love you." I said she looked at me and shook her head.

"That's what you call love?"

"She came and I tried-"

"This was for you…" She said handing me a letter. "I didn't really need the pep talk I gave myself before coming here did I?" She turned and walked out, out of my life again and this time it hurt worse than the first time I turned around to Brittany who had her shirt back on.

"Well good riddance she kind of interrupted something didn't she?"

"Get the fuck out of my house now before I call the cops."

"Ryland-"

"Get the fuck out before I really do beat the shit out of you." She left I went over and sat back down and opened the letter.

 _Ryland,_

 _This is weird i've never done this before and I don't just mean what we are because well you already know that i'm talking about what this letter is about and well i'm probably gonna give it to you and run out of your house and sit at home and wait for you to call me so please don't take too long because well just writing this is giving me hives, now to the real point of this… Over the past few months i've had more fun with you then I have in my entire life, I felt like a kid again and it's like no time has passed between us. I know you have the world in your palm and you have girls lining up to date you, everyone wants you and by some miracle I actually get to be with you… Here it goes Kayla be strong... I'm in love with you I promised myself I wouldn't fall for you but who doesn't? You are every ones dream guy and I don't really know how you feel about me so that's why i'm most likely pacing my room waiting for your response, I don't have the courage to tell you to your face because well what if you don't love me back? That would be awkward but even if you don't love me well we can still be friends I hope.. I don't even know if i'm gonna muster up enough courage to give you this but if I do well i'm hoping you will return my feelings because you are important to me and I don't know what i'd do without you, now I just feel like i'm rambling i'm gonna stop now._

 _Kayla_

 _P.S I love Nugget more than you just so you know_

I felt like my world came crashing down around me, I felt like a piece of myself was just ripped out and smashed.

 **Kayla's Pov**

It's been two months since i've seen Ryland he's called me but I don't answer I can't think about him because lord knows i'm still in love with him even after everything I didn't want to move on which I know I should because everyone knows he has, maybe he didn't mean it when he said he loved me, when I went to Sadie and told her what happened she said he never loved me and was just using me to pass time and I believed it.

I pushed those thoughts away as I threw up for the fourth time today. "Are you alright?" Sadie asked coming into the bathroom and pushing my hair out of my face.

"I'm o-" I threw up again.

"Geez Kayla what are you pregnant." She laughed because the pure thought of me having sex was a laughing matter.

"You need to have sex to be-" I thought about everything this is just my luck I mentally slap myself.

"What?" Sadie asked confused

"I think I should go see a doctor…."

 **A while ago in my main story I asked if you guys wanted Ryland to end up with Kayla or have a new girl and well everyone wanted him to have someone new I was just wondering if that's still the case?**

 **Do you think she's gonna tell Ryland? And if so how?**


	6. Chapter 6 Turning My Life Upside Down

**Sorry for the rant I'm bout to go on but well you know who you are everyone else you can skip this…**

 **Guest- First things first if you don't like it why read it? No one is forcing you to read it are they? No I don't think so, if you actually fucking read and see how Kayla was raised and her parents beliefs and things that have happened to her you think she'd pine over someone and just go back to him if she's pregnant?** **If you don't like it then don't read it that's completely fine with me but don't bash on something i've worked really hard on just stop reading it, Have a great day!**

 **cheshire15- you will find out in this chapter why she didn't let him explain**

 **Herongreystairs2- I honestly didn't think anyone shipped the two of them all the way back then so it's nice to see some of you have**

 **Tubba- I know it is cliche but I mean I love Jessie and Henry together but I'm not gonna make them have a 'prefect' relationship either to make it more realistic**

 **crazyweirdbitingladycatnip- I've actually been working on I'll Be There For You and the new chapter should be up soon**

 **guest- We were in different years I'm posting this at 5am (I haven't been to sleep yet)**

 **WinxFan1066- don't we all? At this moment it's up in the air**

 **I had a boring New Years Eve so I decided to write instead I hope everyone had a great day!**

 **Ryland's Pov**

I went to go visit Jessie in New York I didn't feel like staying home I wanted to get out of California, I was gonna spend a week with Max in Vegas but he still is with Alec and Magnus so I decided to spend the week with Jessie and Logan but Logan was away with his boyfriend so it was just Jessie and I. "You look like someone stole your puppy."

"Actually Nugget is with Zach so no one stole my puppy."

"Well you're still sulking it's not good on you."

"I'm just- I'm the oldest and everyone has someone and I-"

"You'll meet someone RyRy."

"God I sound like a pussy." I said Jessie laughed leaning her head on to me.

"You don't sound like a pussy you have a good heart and a lot of love to give and well if some girl can't see that well then there dumb."

"Thanks baby girl."

"God don't call me that! You make me sound like a little kid and well i'm not one so don't." She whined.

"You will always be my baby sister."

"Oh I have an idea!"

"What?"

"There's this deaf party tomorrow night, let's go."

"I don't know Jessie."

"Come on Ryland you never want to do anything, live a little bubbie."

"Don't call me that, only mom calls me that."

"I dunno it's kind of cute."

"Don't make me punch you."

"Oooh i'm so scared."

 **Kayla's Pov**

I don't think i've ever been this nervous in my entire life I wanted to throw up all around me were pregnant women who looked so happy and had joy in there eyes for the little one growing in there stomach but me? Well I was freaking out I didn't want a baby not right now and definitely not with someone who would use me and throw me away like I was nothing. "Kayla Grey?" I took a deep breath and stood up Sadie stood up to I looked at her but she shrugged and followed me back. "So you we have your test results back." Please be negative, please be negative I repeated over in my head. "Congratulations you're pregnant." I closed my eyes it felt like something was turning inside me of me lighting fire in my stomach and I just wanted to wake up and have this be a nightmare.

"Do you know how far along she is?"

"We will do an ultrasound and see the baby." He said he'd be back in a few minutes I leaned back and started to cry.

"It's not the end of the world Kayla babies are-"

"Don't try and act like a nice sister right now Sadie please just stop."

"I get that you aren't to thrilled about having a baby i'm sure mom will disown you for having a baby out of wedlock."

"And here we go, you know what why does it matter so much that i'm married? Do you see how mom and dad turned out? Did you see how aunt Karen and husbands one through three worked? Hell even you and Daniel are-"

"Stop it Kayla, we just want you to be happy."

"I don't need a man to be happy, i'm happy alone."

"You're only happy alone because of what Tanner did to you."

"Don't talk about him, I can't think about him…"

"Kayla you almost died you were in the hospital for three months and-"

"I said don't talk about him."

"Alright, are you ready to see your baby?"

 _No._ "Yes she is, she's kind of speechless."

"Alright lay back please and lift your shirt up." I did what he said he put the goo on my stomach that they always showed in movies and moved the thing around until suddenly there was a little baby on the screen well it looked more like an alien then a baby but that little thing was my baby I felt like all my worries left when I seen it.

"How far along is she?" Sadie asked, she knew the right things to say she's done this twice I never thought i'd do this at all.

"Twelve weeks almost thirteen."

"I told you that you were getting fat."

"You really know how to ruin a moment don't you Sade."

"Sorry."

They gave me a picture of my little alien and Sadie took me home I didn't talk the entire ride home just looked at the picture of my baby I tried to think of how the hell I can raise a baby when I can barely remember to feed my cat Sergio, and being a single mother on top of all of that it's like the shit storm was getting bigger. "Sooo…" Sadie said once we got back to my apartment I fell down onto the couch my little booger jumped up on top of me meowing, I rubbed his ear glaring at Sadie.

"What?"

"I'm just thinking how Ryland is gonna take the news, you know if he uh is the father."

"I don't know how he will feel because i'm not telling him."

"What?"

"I know you heard me."

"I did hear you, but-"

"No buts, my body, my baby if I don't want him knowing then I don't have to tell him."

"And you don't think that's selfish of you? That's his kid."

"When did you care? Two months ago you were laughing while I was sitting heartbroken eating ice cream with a gigantic spoon watching 'The Notebook' and crying because love like that doesn't fucking exist! But now all you can say is how i'm being unfair?"

"Ryland isn't Tanner Kayla."

"No he's just like every other guy in the world."

"You'd really keep his kid from him just because you're still pissed at him?"

"It's my baby."

"It's also his."

"I don't care, he doesn't want kids so what's the point in hurting my child when I know his or her father doesn't want them?"

"I'm sure he'd-"

"It's my choice Sadie if I tell him or not."

"Didn't his mom keep him from his father?"

"She did that because she wanted Jace to have a life, i'm doing this because I want my baby to have a life."

"But-"

"It's my choice! This has nothing to do with you so butt the hell out, I know mom isn't gonna talk to me once she finds out, I know dad is gonna say how disappointed in me he is and all I will have is you but you can walk out of my life right now if you want, i'm tired of this Sadie why am I always the one that's the fuck up? Why can't once you guys just fucking care about me?"

"Kayla-"

"Just go Sadie, i'm sure DJ and Rose are home and waiting for you."

"I'll call you later, make sure you eat something."

"Yeah whatever."

 **Ryland's Pov**

"I don't come to New York often so how about we just stay home and talk about your life, you love talking about yourself."

"Since when do I like talking about myself? Come on RyRy pleaseeee? Just come with me to this party we will only stay for like an hour."

"I've never been to a deaf party before."

"It's like any normal party but with ASL."

"Fine but I'll just be bored the entire time."

"You're the best brother ever."

"I'll definitely tell the twins that one." I joked and she smiled.

The party wasn't so bad the music was loud but I guess that's to be expected I was sitting at a table bored because Jessie was having a conversation with someone I was gonna go outside and smoke when someone bumped into me looking down my shirt was all wet.

" _I'm so so sorry."_ I looked up and seen a beautiful girl with dark long brown curly hair and dark brown eyes.

" _No really, it's okay."_

" _I've never seen you here before, you new?"_

" _No, I live in LA."_

" _So how did you come to be here tonight?"_

" _I came with Jessie."_ I said nodding over towards her I didn't know if she knew my sister of not.

" _How do you know Jessie?"_

" _She's my sister."_

" _So you're hearing?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _I'm A-L-E-X-I-S, but everyone just calls me L-E-X-I-E what's your name?"_

" _R-Y-L-A-N-D."_ I said and signed the way Jessie usually said my name so I didn't have to spell it every time.

" _Cute name."_ She said and I blushed.

" _What sign do you use for your name?"_ She smiled and did the sign for Lexie.

" _What do you do Ryland?"_

" _I'm in a band called Princes Under New Authority."_

" _So you're a prince?"_

" _My dad was in a band called Kings For A Day so-"_ She put her hands on mine to stop me for talking.

" _So you became the prince?"_

" _Something like that."_

" _Well Prince would you like to dance?"_

" _Yeah."_ She pulled me towards the dance floor the song wasn't a slow song but that didn't stop her from putting her arms around my neck and swaying back and forth.

We danced for awhile before she pulled away smiling softly. " _Thanks for the dance."_

" _Are you hungry? We can go get something to eat."_

" _I'd like that."_

I felt bad for leaving Jessie but I texted her and told her where I was going so she wouldn't worry I pulled the chair out for Lexie who laughed and then looked at me with her dark eyes that made me feel like I was falling down a tunnel of nothingness. " _Well your mother certainly raised you to be charming."_

" _Who? Me?"_ She laughed.

" _I'll call you prince charming."_ She said and I shook my head.

" _So, what do you do?"_

" _I'm a singer."_

" _A singer?"_

" _Yep."_

" _You aren't deaf?"_

" _No."_

"Why are we signing then?"

"Well you never asked if I was hearing and I liked the mystery."

"When did you learn to sign?"

"My little sister went deaf when she was eight, my parents were embarrassed they put her into speech therapy and into this special school, my sister thought she was cursed or something, my parents didn't let her use sign language because they thought it would make her dumb, I meet this girl in high school who was deaf and she taught me and then I helped my sister learn."

"Have your parents ever learned?"

"God no, when she's at home she has to use a notepad even my two brothers and my other sister don't sign but my sister was born a year after Katie went deaf."

"I couldn't ever imagine not signing with my sister, it's part of her."

"Jessie's only hard of hearing right?"

"Yeah can still hear but she needs her hearing aids on, she can't hear without them, when she was young we'd play a game called guess what i'm saying. She'd take her hearing aids off and i'd say something and she's guess whatever I was saying and then she'd put headphones on me and i'd turn the volume all the way up and she'd say something to me." I said with a fond memory I missed those days now I barely see her once a year because we are always busy.

"You sound really close with her."

"Definitely, I have always been close with her, I use to call her Dr. Jessie because whenever I needed help she'd always tell me what to do."

"You don't find many people like that who are so close to there siblings, The age difference between me and them kind of always put a wedge between us."

"I know how that is my youngest sister I was twelve when she was born, she was only six when I moved away so I always feel like we aren't as close as i'd like to be but she's my little pest."

"How'd you meet my sister?"

"From my little sister actually she's now fourteen and well I didn't teach her how to sign very well, Jessie brought her into the deaf community and it's like she's a different person when she's around people like her and I have Jessie to thank for that."

"So you and Jess are friends?"

"She's friends with Katie and she introduced us the last time I was in New York and we've hung out a few times and she's been to one of my shows."

"You any good?"

"A few world tours and what not but I try and stay grounded you know."

"So it's just you touring? No band?"

"Nah just me and my backup dancers and well a few other people."

We talked for hours before even eating our food which I had completely forgot about the way she laughed reminded me of Kayla I pushed her out of my mind I needed to move on, I had to let her go I couldn't keep beating myself up over this over something she wouldn't let me explain. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"That I am."

"I'm sure you have models begging to date you."

"Well none of them have been as pretty as you."

"And back to your charming self."

"Is that a yes?"

"Hmmmm… Okay."

I walked her home her apartment was close to where Jess lived so it wasn't that big a deal even though she protested telling me she was a big girl and could walk herself home I gave her my number which she saved under Prince Charming and I kissed her cheek and walked back to Jessie's place feeling better then I have in months.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Jessie said from the kitchen table, I went over and sat down with her.

"You have a good night?"

"I did thanks for asking I drank…. A lot…"

"You aren't 21 yet."

"It's not like i've never got drunk before although i'm not drunk."

"Sure you're not."

"How was your little date."

"It wasn't a date."

"Really?"

"I did ask her out though."

"Where are you taking her?"

"To the best place on earth!"

"So Taki's?"

"Yep."

"You need help big brother that isn't romantic."

"I don't think she wants the whole romance thing I think she will like it, well I hope she will like it."

"It's up to you."

"You're suppose to help me with these type of things." I said she winced. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Jessica."

"Ew don't call me that."

"It's your name."

"Well I don't like it." She said I rolled my eyes and she winced again.

"What's wrong?"

"My ears have been killing me all day."

"Take your hearing aids off."

"I don't want to."

"Just take them off, we can watch a silent movie."

"I do love silent movies."

 **Max's Pov**

"Max look!" Rafe yelled pointing at the tv screen.

"You got the final kill?"

"Fuck yeah I did."

"That's it little bro."

"Rafael!" Pops yelled.

"Sorry… I didn't even see him."

"He's sneaky always has been always will be."

"What are my boys up to?" Dad asked coming in and ruffling Rafe's hair he pushed his hand away and fixed his hair and frowned.

"I am excellent thanks for asking." Pops said dad blushed and put his hand on his shoulder looking at him in the eyes.

"You're always excellent."

"Of course I am." Pops said and leaned forward and kissed dad I made a vomiting sound causing Rafe to join me.

"Really you two."

"He started it." Rafe pointed at me I pushed him.

"Snitches get stitches."

"Max we want to talk to you."

"Alright what's up?"

"Come with us."

"Oooh you in trouble."

"Suck it Rafe."

"Suck what?"

"A-"

"Max." Dad said I rolled my eyes and followed the two of them up to my room I sat back on my bed, I haven't really done anything wrong, maybe they wanted me to leave i've been for almost three months I don't know I just felt like I could be myself here and I haven't touched any drugs since i've been here which is like a new record for me.

"Do you guys want me to leave because I was planning on going home on the thirteenth because we have to hit the studio but I can go if you-"

"Next week marks a year for uh you know what and well your father and I just want to say-"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I never said I was sorry."

"Max-"

"I overdosed and you guys dropped everything and flew halfway across the country to be with me and I never said I was sorry if anything I was a major dick to you guys and I don't deserve parents like you guys."

"Max that was one of the worst days of my life but I felt like after you woke up you'd be different you'd stop with all this and I thought you did and-"

"I did stop for a long time i'm not gonna lie to you guys recently i've been doing drugs again well before I came to stay with you guys but I haven't touched anything in three months."

"And we are proud of you blueberry."

"Thanks dad."

"We don't want you to leave, if being here helps you stay clean then you can stay as long as you want."

"Thanks Pops."

"I just I don't want to get a call saying you died from drugs Max I can't lose you." Dad said there was something in his expression something i've never seen before, Pops leaned forward putting his arm on dads shoulder pulling him back to him and kissing his forehead.

"It's okay Alec."

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing I just- we love you Max and if something happened to you-"

"I know dad i'm sorry…"

"It's okay look get some sleep, we're going somewhere tomorrow."

"Yippie."

"Enough sarcasm please."

"I'd die without sarcasm."

"I'm sure you would, you need sarcasm as much as people need to breath."

"You get me so well." I said dad laughed and threw a pillow at me.

 **Ryland's Pov**

"You don't like it?" I sighed I really thought she would like coming here.

"No I do it's…. Cute…"

"Okay.."

"I like it I do."

"So uh how have you been?" The first night with Lexie felt natural and amazing and well this felt like I was sticking a needle in my eye and saying 'i'm fine'.

It eventually got better and then it was even fun we laughed and talked about our lives growing up, for the most part I enjoyed myself but I thought the hole in my chest would feel like it was filled instead of like it was getting bigger I have never felt like this in my entire life I didn't know why I was feeling like this and I hated it.

I dropped her off at home she had invited me in but Logan had come back home and I wanted to spend some time with him before I left in two days. "I had fun, thanks for showing me your favorite place."

"Thanks for coming." I leaned forward and kissed her a slow kind of kiss she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?"

"I uh should get back, my brother will be home soon and I want to see him before he goes to bed."

"I'll uh text you?"

"I look forward to it."

"Bye Ryland."

"Bye Lexie."

Halfway home my phone rang I didn't know the number but our manager was always changing his number so I figured it was him. "Hello?"

"Ryland?"

"Yeah who is this?"

"I uh it's Sadie." This was weird I looked around like maybe I was being pranked.

"Why are you calling me?" I asked hoping it didn't sound rude since I was more curious than anything.

"I shouldn't be calling you and if Kayla finds out i'm doing this she wil kill me."

"So why did you?"

"Because I might be a bitch but I think you should know."

"I'm really busy so if Kayla wanted you to call me or something I just-"

"Kayla's pregnant."

"What?" I said softly I stopped walking and my heart sped up and I felt like I was gonna pass out.

"She didn't want to tell you, I don't know the whole story about what happened with the two of you but I figured you'd at least like to know."

"I-" I couldn't think of anything to say it's like I registered the words but I didn't think they were true but I knew she wouldn't be telling me this if it wasn't.

"Kayla says you don't want kids and if that's the case well just forget I called I guess? She took some time off of work to try and wrap her head around everything so if you go to her place she will be there."

"Why are you telling me? You don't like me…"

"No one should have to grow up without a dad." She said and hung up leaving me lost in thoughts about what the hell to do and how to confront Kayla when I got home.

 **I know it may seem like she was selfish and kind of a bitch but there is a reason and we will see that in the next chapter and how she will react to Ryland knowing..**

 **what do you guys want the baby to be and names?**


	7. Chapter 7 Grandparents

**Tubba- It's two almost three year difference from where my main story is at right now so the kids are Ryland 24, Jessie 18, Twins 16, Cecily 13**

 **annieherondalelightwood- The middle name you suggested... YES... if it is**

 **crazyweirdbitingladycatnip- thanks for letting me know I fixed that and added his Pov there and yes that was what the look was about I'm gonna be explaining it soon further in case any one kind of looked over it because that's one of his main fears is that he will lose Max because of the path he's going down**

 **I know I've been updating this story more and that's because i'm use to updating daily for my main story but i'm working on the vow renewal and i'm adding a lot of stuff since you guys didn't get to see their real wedding so i'm making up for that with a lot of cute flashbacks from childhood and teenage years and just all the clace fluff in general and so here's this in the mean time until it's done because it might take a few more days but it will be worth it**

 **Jace and Clary find out about the baby in this chapter and Kayla's mom**

 **Ryland's Pov**

I knocked on the door and moved so she couldn't see me because I knew she wouldn't open the door if she seen me, the door opened and my heart sped up. "Ye- why are you here?" She asked glaring at me.

"Kayla can we just-" She went to slam the door on me I moved trying to get her not to close the door which resulted in me getting my hand slammed in the door which really fucking hurt. "Fuck."

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to do that." She grabbed my hand and it's like electricity went through me. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Come in and sit down." She said I sat down on her couch her cat jumped up and laid down beside me purring.

I was trying to give her a chance to tell me before I exploded with anger, I was trying to give her the benefit of doubt. "I don't have ice so uh well I hope this will do." She said and gently laid a bag of frozen peas on my hand. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I don't really want to talk."

"Then just listen to me alright?"

"Fine."

"That girl-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"For once in your stubborn life just let me explain."

"You have three minutes after that you're leaving."

"That girl that you seen me with she was- you remember my ex I told you about?"

"The one that got you arrested?"

"That was her, I told her to leave she didn't I followed her to the couch and she pushed me down and kissed me and you came in, I would never do anything like that to hurt you."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's all you're going to say?"

"What do you want me to say Ryland?"

"Anything." _Tell me, don't do this, don't shut me out_ I wanted to say but I stayed quiet I needed her to tell me.

She put her hand protectively over stomach if I didn't know i wouldn't of thought twice about it, she's not gonna tell me.

"Your time is up."

"Kayla."

"Leave."

"No."

"Don't you think we've done enough damage together Ryland just leave what's done is done. I don't need you in my life."

"And my baby? Does he or she not need me either?"

"W-what- how…."

"Did you honestly think I'd never find out?"

"Only one person knows that I'm- I'm gonna kill her."

"You weren't gonna tell me."

"No I wasn't."

"You don't get to-"

"You don't want kids isn't that what you always said? I was doing you a favor."

"A favor? That's bullshit you were pissed at me so you decide to cut me out."

"You made your bed now sleep in it."

"I told you what happened why are you still acting like it's what I wanted?"

"Can you just leave please?"

"I want to be part of my child's life."

"Maybe it's not even yours."

"Really?" I said sarcastically knowing damn well she hasn't been with anyone but me she wasn't that kind of person.

"Maybe."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?"

"I know how it is to grow up without a dad that was my life for five years I don't want my kid thinking I don't care about him wondering why daddy doesn't love him."

"It could be a girl…" she said looking at the rug.

"The point is I want my kid to know who I am."

"I thought you didn't want kids?"

"I've never thought about having a kid before I always felt like it wasn't for me."

"Then just walk out the door."

"Even if you don't like it I'm here to stay." She got up and walked away from me I sighed letting my head fall, I was gonna get up and follow her but she came back.

"Here." She said I lifted my head up and took what she was offering, it was an ultrasound picture.

"That's our baby." I felt like I was gonna cry looking down at the picture.

"I uh I'm twelve weeks well thirteen on Friday and I have an obgyn appointment soon if you'd like to come with me we will get to hear the heartbeat and see the baby and find out the due date…. You don't have to come I just figured I'd let you know."

"I'd like to come, thank you."

After I left Kayla's I went and picked up Nugget and went home, I couldn't believe I was gonna be a dad I actually created a life I was gonna be responsible for a tiny little human. I was lost in thought when Lexie called me. "Hey.."

"How are you today Charming?"

"I'm alright I guess."

"Just alright?"

"Yeah, it's been an alright kind of day."

"I know what will make your alright day a little better."

"Oh?"

"I'm gonna be in Cali in a few weeks."

"You are?"

"Yeah I figured we could go out to eat see a movie or something."

"Yeah that would be great."

 **Kayla's Pov**

I've called Sadie four times but she didn't answer of course she'd be ignoring me now. I grabbed my car keys and headed over to her house I should've never said anything and kept my mouth shut knowing she'd go and do something stupid, even though I knew deep down I was the stupid one for trying to keep Ryland away from the baby. "Kayla what are you doing here?" Mom asked once I walked into Sadie's house.

"I didn't know you were here, I came to see Sadie."

"I came to visit my grand babies and your sister is upstairs changing Rose."

"Well i'll be right back." I ran upstairs and into Rosie's room. "Sadie."

"Oh hey Kayla."

"Don't you hey Kayla me you-"

"Here." She handed me Rose and walked out of the room I followed her into her room putting Rose on the bed and glaring at Sadie. "I got you something." She handed me a book I glanced down it was one of those what to expect books.

"Is that 'What to expect when your sister goes behind your back and becomes a traitor and calls your baby daddy'?"

"Unfortunately they ran out of that book so I got this one instead but i'll order it online for you." She joked.

"I cannot believe you."

"Kayla it's his baby, how would you feel if you were in his position?"

"In whose position." mom asked coming in the room Rose smiled up at her.

"Nothing mom." Sadie said softly I looked at her with my eyebrow raised she was mom's evil little minion who always told her everything so the fact that she wasn't telling her made me forgive her a little.

"Sadie, Kayla what's going on?" She asked looking from one to the other and then down to the book and Sadies hands. "Oh! Are you pregnant my dear?" She asked Sadie and pulled her into a hug before she could say anything.

"What no, of course not! Danny doesn't want anymore kids until Rose is at least four."

"But why do you have a-" She stopped and looked at me and then down to my stomach and back up, this is not how I wanted my day to go. "Sadie please give Kayla and I some privacy."

"Mom-"

"Now." She yelled, Sadie gave me an apologetic look before picking up Rose and leaving closing the door behind her. "Do you have anything to say?"

"When Sadie got pregnant you paid half for their house because kids need backyards to run around and play, took her shopping for baby clothes and cribs but I don't think i'll be getting that kind of treatment, will I?"

"Your sister was married."

"And i'm just the fuck up."

"What were you thinking Kayla?"

"I want someone who wont look at me like i'm failure like everything i've ever done in life was a disappointment for once I will have someone who sees the best in me but you can't be happy for me can you?"

"You're planning on keeping it?"

"I can't believe you'd say that." I said and backed up. "Can you not just fucking say wow i'm gonna have another grandchild?"

"I want what's best for you Kayla and you are not in the right position to have a baby."

"Mom-"

"You can barely take care of yourself."

"I do just fine without you and dad."

"Who's the father?"

"Ryland…"

"And I here I thought the two of you were just friends." She said and shook her head. "Are you two together?"

"No we're not."

"What does he think about having a baby."

"I don't know mom we haven't had a whole bunch of conversations about the baby."

"So he's not going to be an active part in this child's life?"

"Why do you care, it's clear you don't approve of me having the baby."

"No I don't because you can barely stand on your own two feet."

"I just want your support mom that's all I want, that's all i've ever wanted." I said as tears came to my eyes.

"I need a few days to adjust to what you just told me."

"Mom please."

"I'll call you and we can talk about your future."

"Mom…" I said softly as she walked away, Sadie was standing by the door when mom walked out she came in just as I started to cry.

"Kayla-"

"I'm gonna go home."

"No stay, mom isn't staying for dinner and-"

"I'm not hungry."

"I know you are."

"I just want to be alone right now okay."

"Call me if you need anything."

"Sure, whatever."

 **Ryland's Pov**

Today was the day i'd get to see the baby, I was going up to LA to see mom and dad after to tell them because I think a phone call would make everything worse I had tried calling Kayla a few times in the past few days but my calls went straight to voicemail so I didn't know if I was meeting her there or if we were going together so I went over to her place to find out I knocked but there was no answer. "You're gonna have to yell." An old lady said I turned around to see Kayla's neighbor i've seen her a few times but never really talked to her.

"Excuse me?"

"She thinks you are her sister or worse, her mother she hasn't come out of there since she came home crying." I turned around and knocked again.

"Kayla, it's me- Ryland i'm alone if that's what you're wondering." The door unlocked, I opened it Kayla went back to sit down on the couch her hair was in a messy bun and she had sweatpants on and a baggy shirt which looked like one I left here.

"Why are you here?"

"Doctors appointment remember?"

"I forgot." She said looking up at me, her eyes were puffy and red.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look like you're fine."

"Well I am."

"...Okay."

"I'm gonna go get dressed."

"Do you have any water?"

"Uh I don't know maybe in the fridge." I nodded as she walked away to her room when I opened the fridge it was completely empty except for a gallon of water and a few random condiments. "Did you find the water?" She asked, I looked at her all that's changed was she had shoes on.

"You have no food…" I said she nodded.

"I know."

"Why?"

"Because i'm poor and live paycheck to paycheck and the bills were due so I couldn't buy food I have ice cream in the freezer if you are hungry it's what i've been living off of but my neighbor Helen brought me a sandwich yesterday morning."

"You haven't eaten since yesterday morning?"

"I have ice cream, does ice cream count as a dinner food?"

"No it doesn't."

"Then no I haven't eaten since yesterday well afternoon because I saved half and before you ask yes I am going like this because I want to go like this because i'm my own god damn person and I can make big girl decisions."

"I wasn't gonna say anything." I said and she started to cry, I was freaking out I don't know why she's crying I didn't know what to do.

"I'm gonna be a terrible mother."

"Where is that coming from? You are gonna be amazing." She shook her head.

"I look like a hobo."

"You're gonna be a bad mom because you're dressed like a hobo?"

"I just want support from my family for once I felt like maybe my mom wouldn't think I was this huge disappointment but she told me I shouldn't keep the baby because I can barely take care of myself and who am I kidding look at me she was right I can't do this."

"Come here." I said she looked at me and shook her head. "Just come here." She took a few steps to me I pulled her to the couch and sat down pulling her on me.

"Ryland-"

"Shut up and just listen to me." I said she let her head rest on my shoulder she sighed and I felt her body relax. "Fuck what your mom thinks, fuck what anyone thinks just because something is scaring you doesn't mean you have to run away from it, you are the most caring person I have ever meet, before you I didn't care what anyone thought of me you showed me the light Kayla you made me into a better person, you've given me something I have never in my wildest dreams ever thought about a family and it might not be perfect and we will make a lot of mistakes but it doesn't matter because it's not anyone else's problem to raise this baby it's ours and we will do it." I said moving my hand to let it rest on her stomach for the first time.

"I can't be with you."

"Kayla-"

"Not because of what happened, because I need to figure out who I am I need to be me."

"I can live with that."

"I want you to be happy Ryland and even if it's not with me."

"What are you trying to say?"

"This baby shouldn't stop you from living your life the way you want."

"We're gonna be late."

"Right, I should probably go change."

"I like the hobo look."

"Do you?"

"It's kinda hot." I said she looked at me and rolled her eyes.

Everything went good at her doctor's appointment I felt guilty for not telling her about Lexie but right now I wanted to focus on her and the baby because she was falling apart and well the baby I still felt nauseous anytime someone said you're the father? I wonder if that's normal maybe I should go see a doctor, once I seen the baby I was completely in love with the little thing I don't get how I can love someone i've never met but seeing him up on the screen tears welded up in my eyes, and when I heard the heartbeat for the first time I finally understood why my dad wanted to go to all my mom's appointments when she was pregnant with my little siblings, after we left I changed my ringtone to the baby's heartbeat it might have been the greatest sound in the entire world. "This isn't the way back to my apartment."

"No it's not."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Ryland."

"We are going to the store."

"Do you need something?"

"No."

"Then why are we going to the store?"

"You have no food at your house."

"I am going shopping in a few days when I get paid."

"Well that's in a few days what about until then, you can't survive off of ice cream no matter how much you may want to."

"Well I can make an ice cream sandwich, I have bread- okay that's nasty even pregnant that sounded gross." I laughed.

"Come on I promise just a few things and i'll even let you pay me back."

"I was gonna pay you back no matter what."

"Lowkey i'm not gonna take it."

"High key I knee you in the nuts if you don't."

"I will gladly take the money I guess."

We walked around for awhile I think she started getting mad because anything she looked at I put in the cart and then she'd take it out and i'd put it back in like an ongoing game except I got slapped every time I put it back in, after shopping for food I convinced her to look at baby stuff, why must they make baby clothes so cute she had to pull me away instead of the other way around, she said she wanted to wait until we knew what the baby was before we bought stuff.

"Want some help?" Kayla asked as I carried everything in.

"I got it."

"I'm pregnant not fine china."

"I know what you are I wanted to carry it all the way up here."

"What are you gonna do now?"

"I'm going to have lunch with my parents and tell them about the baby so I might be dead by tomorrow."

"Good luck…. Hopefully they take it better then my mom did."

"Has your dad called?"

"I don't know I turned my phone off, he's probably cut me out from his life insurance and changed his company policy."

"Why are your parents so hard on you and not your sister?"

"She listened to all the rules always did what they said, I was never like that I wanted adventure and change, when my parents split up I went with my mom and my sister stayed with my dad, my stepdad was awful he did things but when I went to my mom she didn't believe me so I begged my dad to stay with him but he was always working and I was 'high maintenance' I guess so he sent my sister back to my mom and she blamed me for not being with our dad he's always cared more about his reputation and his company then us and my mom's always cared more about her money and what her friends think of her then anything else."

"I'm sorry.." I didn't know what else to say she just smiled.

"I'm use to it, that was my entire life, I just want a different life for our kid and I thought my mom would've wanted that too."

"If you want I can stay and cook watch a movie?"

"No it's fine you go see your parents i'm sure they will be- i'm not really sure how they will react but well i'm gonna stay far away from your parents."

"Why?"

"They'll probably say i'm ruining your life and i'm a terrible person and-"

"That's not my parents they would never say things like that."

"I wish I had parents like that, i'm gonna put myself up for an adult adoption."

"Is that a real thing?"

"I think I made it up."

"Well i'm sure someone would adopt you."

"Hopefully not with a weird name because then my baby would have a fugly last name."

"Y-you want to give the baby your last name?"

"I don't know, do you want him or her to have your last name?"

"I uh well I haven't really thought about that."

"That's still a really long time away, you should get going."

The drive was nerve racking because I didn't know how they would respond to this and I didn't want to disappoint them and I knew Kayla would take it really hard if they were mad after her mother's reaction, I pulled up to the place where I was meeting them and I wanted to turn around and go home, I took a deep breath and got out of the car making sure I had the ultrasound in my pocket and went into the restaurant. "Bubbie!" Mom smiled and stood up hugging me.

"Hey JJ."

"Hey dad…"

"I didn't think you were in town." Mom said kissing my cheek.

"I wasn't but well I wanted to come see you guys."

We ordered our food and ate in uncomfortable silence because they knew I was here for a reason but I couldn't get the words out. "I'm really starting to freak out Ry are you sick or something?" Mom asked I shook my head.

"I wanted you to hear this from me and not the media."

"What is it?" It's now or when she's in labor, hmm maybe that would be a good time to surprise them with a grand kid. "Ryland?"

"It's nothing I uh just wanted to see you guys..." I'm a chicken a big chicken.

"Don't get me wrong I love seeing you baby boy but you don't make random trips to see us." I took the ultrasound out and slid it over to them and waited for it mom picked it up and looked from it to me and then back to it.

"Surprise?" I said shrugging mom handed it to dad and his eyes instantly went to me.

"This isn't funny Ryland."

"Right now I wish it was a joke, waiter I think we are gonna need some shots over here in a few." I yelled.

"Ryland.." Mom said I didn't look at her. "Ryland Jace Herondale." I sighed and looked at her. "Please tell me you didn't get a random person pregnant."

"You think i'm that irresponsible?"

"So this was planned?" Mom asked.

"Well no, okay I get what you're saying I kind of am irresponsible."

"Who's baby is this?"

"Mine?" I answered confused.

"I mean the mother."

"Kayla."

"Kayla? Your ex from when you were-"

"Yes…"

"I didn't know you two were uh together…"

"For a few months we were, we broke up," Could you break up with someone who you weren't dating? "Before she found out."

"That must of been one awkward phone call." Dad said mom slapped his shoulder. "Ow.." I wasn't about to tell them Kayla didn't want me knowing she had enough going on for her right now and she didn't need that.

"Yeah really awkward…"

"I'm too young to be a grandma…" Mom said but looked at the ultrasound with a little smile.

"You'll be the hottest gilf i've ever seen."

"I'm gonna throw up, literally gonna vomit everywhere." I said and gagged.

"Are you happy?" Mom asked I didn't know how to answer that question.

"About the baby yeah…"

"But?"

"Kayla doesn't want to be with me and when I was in New York I met someone and she doesn't know about the baby but I really like her but it's like my heart knows what I want but I can't have her but if I stay with Lexie i'm basically using her." Mom nodded but didn't really have any advice so I looked over to dad who was looking over mom's shoulder down at the picture.

"If she doesn't want to be with you there's nothing you can do because if you push it you will lose her but if you're meant to be together it will happen things need time."

"And Lexie?"

"Does she make you happy?"

"She does…"

"So be happy."

"Even if it's not with who I really want to be with?"

"I think i'm giving bad advice, Clary?"

"Hmm, what?"

"Were you not paying attention to what Ryland just said?"

"I'm sorry I was thinking about baby stuff, what did you say?"

"Nothing mama it's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"How did her parents take the news?" Dad asked and I sighed. "Not very well?"

"Her parents are, I don't want to sound like a dick but they are terrible people…"

"How so?"

"Her mom doesn't want her to have the baby, her dad she's to scared to tell him because she feels like he will disown her and I don't know what I can do to make her feel better she won't let me in."

"Sometimes acceptance is the best thing." Mom said softly.

"What?"

"Don't worry baby boy, can you give me her address?"

"Why?"

"Because I want it."

"Okay…" I didn't know why she wanted it and I was nervous for whatever she was planning.

 **Kayla's Pov**

I finally decided to be productive and clean my place up and actually cook I felt like I was getting back to my regular self but it was just a matter of time before my mom came over and didn't leave until I opened the door and she'd tell me how much I have disgraced her, I kept trying to forget about what she said but it was always in the back of my mind that my baby wouldn't have their grandma to see him or her grow up because no way in hell do I want my kid around her if that's how she's gonna act. There was a knock at my door and I looked at the door for what seemed like an hour hoping whoever it was would leave but the knocking continued. "Time to face the music…" I said and opened the door.

"Hi…"

"Mrs. Herondale?"

"Please it's just Clary."

"Clary." I said nodding. "Please come in." I said moving back, I hadn't talked to Ryland in a few days so I don't know how his parents took the news, well other then me telling him I wanted a bacon cheeseburger when he asked how I was.

"I like your place."

"You do?" I think she could tell I was shocked.

"When I was raising Ryland by myself I lived in a small two bedroom apartment a lot smaller than this I don't know why I loved that place so much it felt cozy and everything had a spot and even though it was small I could rearrange it every other week and it would feel like it was more spacious than it was and- I'm sorry I'm rambling."

"I know what you mean."

"I uh have something for you."

"Really?"

"Well three things actually."

"You don't have to do anything for me."

"I've always liked you Kayla more than anyone my son's ever dated and well you're the mother of my grandchild and that means that you are part of our family so here." She went outside and brought back a blanket and a stuffed turtle. "This was Ryland's he had both of these since he was born and I'm sure he'd want his kid to have them to."

"Thank you, you have no idea how grateful I am for this and that you aren't mad."

"Mad about what?"

"That I'm pregnant…"

"I was a lot younger than you when I had Ryland, my mom was so mad she barely wanted me around, all I wanted was for someone to accept me and say everything will be okay, I was so terrified that I would be a horrible mother and ruin everything."

"I think you did a pretty good job raising him, except his ego is pretty big."

"He gets that from his father." She said and I laughed. "You aren't alone Kayla, Ryland says your mother isn't supportive but I can tell you for a fact I will be and you can expect me to come every chance I get and take the baby for a few days."

"Thank you Clary." I said feeling better then I have since I found out I was pregnant, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her she pulled me closer.

"And the last thing."

"Oh no you've already done enough for me."

"The great thing about being a grandma I can spoil them as much as I want and then give them back, I'm getting an early start in spoiling this one." She said and motioned towards my stomach.

"I'm sure this baby will be spoiled enough by Ryland."

"Little Legend will be."

"Legend?" I asked and Clary laughed.

"Ryland didn't tell you he wanted his first born to be named Legend Bandit?"

"Oh god…" I closed my eyes and shook my head Clary laughed again. "What's with famous people trying to name there kids crazy ridiculous things?"

"Jessie was suppose to be Rocket if Jace had his way." There was another knock on the door I looked at Clary thought maybe she was expecting someone but she shrugged I opened the door to see Ryland holding a bag.

"Bacon cheeseburger, extra bacon, extra cheese I'm hoping I got that right."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I was already out when you told me."

"Hey bub.."

"Mom?" He pushed the door open all the way and Clary waved. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing."

"Okay… Well uh do you want me to leave?" He asked I looked at Clary who smiled.

"Actually you can help me with something."

"Sure."

He went downstairs with Clary and came back up with parts of a crib. "You really don't have-"

"It was Jessie's, and then the twins well Liam's but Logan cried until he was in Liam's crib and it was Cecily's I'm attached to this thing Jace has told me a million times to just throw it away but well-"

"I'm gonna cry." I said Ryland frowned but Clary laughed.

"That's only gonna get worse."

"Great…" I said wiping my tears. "Thank you for everything and for the talk."

"Anytime."

After Clary left I ate my food and watched Ryland smile when he picked up the stuffed turtle. "Timmy…." He said softly.

"Is that his name?"

"Yeah my uncle bought him for me the day I was born and this," he picked up the blanket and smiled. "I dragged it around for years, this hole was from my dog Rocky he was dragging me around one day and ripped it." He looked at me and then back down.

"Can we talk about something?"

"Sure what's up?"

"About baby names your mom might have mentioned Legend?"

"You don't like it?"

"Maybe for a middle name but a first name?" He sighed but then smiled.

"Fine Legend will be his middle name."

"And if it's s girl are there any names you like?"

"A girl?" He frowned and shook his head.

"Oh come on any name."

"I really like Willow or maybe Emma, Kenadee, Katherine and we could call her Katy, Peyton, Storm, or Meadow? that's a cute name I think or uh I don't know…"

"Nothing to crazy that's surprising."

"I saved all the crazy names for my boy."

"Let's hear it."

"Alright, you don't like Legend so I'm gonna skip over that one, Blaise? King? Riot? Anthem? Siren? Caige?"

"And now we are done with this conversation."

"That was just the crazy names."

"What are the real ones."

"Well the other names were real but there are others not as good as all the ones I just gave you."

"Just tell me them."

"Ayiden, Julian, or Julius, Matthew, Noah, or maybe Octavian?"

"I like those names."

"You know my dad wanted to name Jess Rocket maybe if its a girl we can name her Rocket."

"Definitely not."

"i'm not good with names I literally named my dog Nugget."

"It's a good thing we have time then isn't it." I smiled when he smirked.

 **Questions: Do you guys want me to drag out her pregnancy or do a little time jump to when they find out what the baby is or kind of have it as a flashback while she's giving birth or what?**

 **Do you guys want me to add Lexie's Pov or no?**

 **Right now I kind of make things a little steamy I don't go full lemon mode I mean I write it and then I take it out because I don't know if you guys want that and a lot of people asked why I do that in this one and not in my main story and that's because these are my c** **haracters** **I know how they would act and what they would say where Clary and Jace I don't want to get them wrong and have them stray from who they are so let me know**

 **Most everyone's answer was the same on who Ryland should end up with so thanks for that feedback who am I kidding everyone's answer was the same**


	8. Chapter 8 Gender, Custody, and Fights

**I've decided not to do Lexie's Pov for a few reasons and we find out the gender of the baby**

 **Guest- Kayla and Clary will have more moments together in the future**

 **Kayla's Pov**

 **6 Months**

Waiting for Ryland to get to the doctor's office was like waiting for your parent who says I'm almost home, we were suppose to find out the gender a last month but Ryland was out of the country and he really wanted to be here for this I told him that he was ridiculous and that I would just text him but he said he wanted to be there so we waited until he had a few extra days off from tour and he flew back here to come. "I'm sorry I'm late." He said half out of breath.

"How was your flight?"

"Long…"

"You didn't have to come Ry because now you just have to go right back in two days."

"It will be worth it and I get to see my little Nugs."

"He isn't so little."

"Thanks for watching him for me."

"Sure… How's the girlfriend?" I asked trying not to sound bitter when he told me about Lexie I felt like my heart was getting broken all over again but I was the one who told him to be happy so I couldn't really judge even though I did eat a tub of ice cream after he left and cried.

"She's good, we took a break after I told her about you being pregnant and all but we're fine now." He said like it was nothing I nodded, I was happy he was happy but I had hoped that maybe- no, no don't think about things like that, things that can't happen.

"Well that's good."

"I'm sorry we haven't talked in awhile tour is getting hectic."

"It's fine I've been busy with work."

"Have you talked to your mom at all?"

"She's still adjusting apparently but my dad came by a while ago and said no matter what I was still his little girl even if he didn't approve of you."

"Our tour is over in two months I was figuring after that we could take a trip."

"Why would we take a trip?"

"Well my entire family loves you and the last time we were-"

"You mean when you forced me to go to your parents house and tell everyone I was carrying your evil spawn?"

"Evil spawn?" He smirked.

"Yes all night it's let's see what I can do to hurt mommy tonight and make it so she gets zero hours of sleep."

"I'm sorry.." he said and put his hand on my stomach and smiled when the baby started to kick I groaned and leaned back in my chair. "Hey baby it's daddy, are you giving mommy a hard time?" He asked any time he touched me it's like a fire exploded within me, hell anytime he talked to me I was thankful for when the doctor called us back because I couldn't trust myself around him not with these hormones.

"Ryland it's nice to see you." The nurse said he smiled politely at her when she gave him a sexy grin I wanted to punch her, God what's wrong with me?

"Are you finding out the gender today?"

"Yes we are." Ryland said before I could answer.

 **Ryland's Pov**

Kayla was acting weirdly today but then again ever since I went on tour I've only talked to her a handful of times she never answered my calls just returned them with texts saying she and the baby were alright I wanted to know what was wrong with her but pushing Kayla into talking was like poking a bear when it was already mad.

When the baby came up on the screen my heart raced like it always did whenever I seen it's little face, he was moving all around I really wanted it to be a boy that way we could go to baseball games and he could come on tour with me, the doctor was talking with Kayla about something baby related probably going over all the measurements and stuff but it's like any time I was here I was in a trance totally fixated on the baby.

"So you do want to know the gender?" The doctor asked Kayla nodded, this was it the moment I have been waiting for since I found out she was pregnant 3 ½ months ago.

"Yeah we do." Kayla grabbed my hand and I squeezed it back I didn't think I'd be nervous but I was.

"It's a girl." Oh fuck me i felt like I was gonna faint, I was gonna have a daughter, a little baby girl.

"Ryland? Are you okay?" Kayla asked lifting her hand up and pushing hair out of my face.

"I think I need to go get some air."

"Ryland-" I didn't wait to find out what she said I walked out and sat down sitting back looking up at the sky.

A son didn't scare me but the pure thought of having a daughter made me want to run all the way home and ask my mom what the hell i'm doing. "Why'd you run out?" Kayla asked I looked down at her stomach now that I knew it was a girl I didn't feel all that confident in being a dad, if anything I need to go buy a gun. "Ryland." She came closer to me I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me since I was sitting down her stomach was at my level I leaned forward a kissed her stomach. "Are you alright?" Her hand went to my hair stroking it.

"We're gonna have a girl…"

"You're freaking out?"

"Big time."

"I like Mr. Confident."

"Mr. Confident is gone and has been replaced with daddy with a shotgun."

"No shotguns."

"She's not allowed to date until she's forty."

"I dated you when I was like thirteen."

"Not gonna happen."

"Hello overprotective daddy mode." She said and the baby kicked, my daughter, my little girl.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For her." I kissed her stomach again before standing up keeping my eyes on her.

"So you're happy?"

"Happy? I don't think happy describes how I feel right now."

"So why did you run out like you were about to flee the country?"

"I was expecting a boy I really thought it was a boy so when the word girl came up it kinda hit me hard."

"I thought you were mad."

"I see the way my dad is with my sisters and then the way he is with me and my brothers I hope my daughter and I will have that kind of bond."

"When she's kicking at night and she won't stop I play your music for her, she's already a daddy's girl and I know you will spoil her to the ends of the earth, which I'm not looking forward to."

"I can't wait till she's here."

"I kind of lied…"

"About?"

"My mom she came over last week to talk to me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We have to talk about something."

"Is everything alright?"

"I don't want to talk about it here." She said softly I nodded I was about to move my hand away when I heard her stomach rumble.

"Want to go get something to eat?"

"Or you could cook for me, I love your cooking."

"How about I cook you dinner?"

"Let's go."

"It's lunch time."

"We can have lunner."

"What the hell is lunner?"

"Kind of like brunch but lunch and dinner."

"We are not having lunner.."

"You are no fun."

"I'm always fun."

"Your definition of fun ended us up in this position." She said I laughed.

"Where did you park?"

"I took the bus."

"The bus?"

"Right you rich and famous people don't know what a bus really is."

"I know what a bus is why did you take one?"

"My car broke down months ago can't afford to get it fixed story of my life, I take the bus." She said brushing it off and walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Bus stop.."

"Why?"

"You said we'd have dinner so I figured you'd go home and just come over for dinner?"

"We are going out to lunch, my cars over there."

"I don't think-"

"No arguing get in the car or I'll drag you myself."

"Fine." She mumbled and finally went to the car.

I wanted to go somewhere fancy Lexie likes the fancy stuff but when I suggested it Kayla punched me and made me take her to Taco Bell because she's a 'classy bitch' as she stated, we ordered our food Kayla told me to look at something and when I turned around she paid for our food. "So what did your mom want to talk about?"

"She said if she was gonna be an active part in the baby's life I had to set up some sort of custody agreement…"

"Custody agreement?"

"That's where we figure out who has her what days and well you're gonna be gone a lot so I told my mom I didn't want to do that, we would just figure it out along they way but she blew up on me and said that if I didn't then how would I get child support which well I haven't even thought about because frankly I'm a strong independent women and I can take care of my daughter without you having to fork over money every month."

"Kayla-"

"She didn't listen to me, my step douche is a lawyer so he made these." She went in her bag and pulled out a yellow envelope and slid it to me.

"Step douche?" I tried not to laugh but well failed.

"God I hate him I've never liked him when my mom married him when I was nine I hated him and it wasn't the whole you're not my dad thing he's just a big bag of dicks."

"So what is this?"

"I don't want you to sign them…"

"Why?"

"Just look at it and you will see why."

"Before I do can I ask you something? Well two things?"

"I don't care." She said taking a bite of her food and dumping hot sauce on top.

"Why does your mom care she doesn't even care about the baby."

"She says stability and if you have the baby set days something about bonding, to me it was a bunch of bullshit, she's trying to do what she does best and take control of my life, she already rules over my sister's life, do you know Sadie didn't even get to name her own kids? My mom named them but then again she's always controlled Sadie."

"I'm not gonna like what's in this am I?" I asked as I pulled out the paperwork.

"Which is why I don't want you signing it."

"So why do you have it?"

"I'll get to that in a little while just look at it."

I looked down and read what it said long story short because my career would make me be away for long periods they thought it was best if I only had visitations with her for four hours a month whenever I was in town and I didn't bother looking at how much child support they wanted me to pay because I didn't feel like getting pissed. "Visitation…. I wouldn't be able to keep her overnight?"

"This doesn't matter, what matters is this." She handed me a different thing full of papers.

"I don't think I can open this…" I said softly I didn't want to think about how much time she felt I should get to spend with my daughter.

"Okay I'll tell you the gist of it then, when you're on tour she will obviously stay with me, but when you aren't in tour you can have her as much as you'd like, alternate Christmas and birthdays and any other holiday that might be important."

"That doesn't seem so bad."

"But when she gets older it will be a lot different…"

"What do you mean?"

"That's not for years Ry."

"You mean when she wants to go to her friends house for the weekend and not mine?"

"No I mean when she starts school."

"I won't get to see her as often?"

"It's not for years Ryland, don't dwell on that."

"You're right… I like this a lot better than that one."

"I just wanted you to know I want you in our baby's life I might not have in the beginning but I want you there."

"Thank you but uh why isn't there anything about child support in this one?"

"Ryland it's never been about money, I don't care about money, when you have her then you worry about what she needs and when I have her I worry about what she needs and if I don't have enough money for something i'll call you, I don't want to be one of those women who put their kids dad through hell just for money, I want our daughter to know that even though we aren't together we can still do things as a family."

"Don't ever hesitate to call me when you need something."

"I will."

We were eating silently when someone said Kayla's name she looked up and froze mid bite. "W-what are you doing here?" She said, she moved closer to the table, she looked at me and then back to this guy he had black curly hair and dark eyes that almost looked black aswell and he looked pissed.

"You look good…" He said she looked down at the ground.

"Ryland can we go?"

"Uh yeah.."

"We should get together some time, we have a lot to talk about." He said, I stood up but she didn't move.

"I think you should leave." I said his gaze switched to me glaring at me.

"And who are you?"

"I'm-"

"Tanner just go, you aren't suppose to be around me." He smirked and turned around.

"Kayla?"

"Let's go…." She said and stood up and walked out the door the opposite way of I guess Tanner went.

"Kayla what's going on?"

"Just take me home Ryland."

"But-"

"Please take me home.." She said and wiped her face, she turned so I couldn't see her cry.

Once we got back to her place she went into her room with Nugget following her and slammed the door, at first I was gonna just leave but something made me go into the room she was lying with the covers over her crying. "Kayla…"

"You're still here." She said and sat up with red puffy eyes, Nugget was laying against her.

"Are you-," I went to brush the hair out of her face but she flinched away from me like I was gonna hit her. "I'm not gonna hit you Kayla, I would never do that…"

"I-i'm sorry…"

"What's wrong?" Instead of answering me she pulled me to her and kissed me, I knew I should've pulled away but just being this close to her again made my heart speed up and the empty pit inside of me feel like it was filling again, she pulled my shirt off and then as if suddenly conscious of what she was doing pushed me away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done that." She said pushing me away.

"Kayla-"

"Please leave…"

"What about making you dinner?"

"Rain check?"

"Don't shut me out."

"I'm not I just i'm tired and I just want to be alone…"

"Okay…"

"Listen I wanted to thank you for being there today, it means a lot to me."

"I wouldn't of missed it for the world."

"I was thinking, that you could pick her first name and I pick her middle name?"

"Sounds good to me."

When I got home Lexie called and asked if she could come over since she was in town or a concert so when she came over we went out to eat but my heart wasn't in anything she was saying. "Ryland?"

"Huh? Sorry, what?"

"I was saying I have some time off in February if you wanted to maybe go on a vacation or something."

"February?"

"Yeah, is something wrong with February?"

"The baby is suppose to come in February…"

"Oh…. Well uh maybe we can go after the kid comes?"

"I uh- maybe…"

"How's the baby mama?"

"Don't call her that…"

"Why not?"

"Because she's not a baby mama, she's the mother of my daughter."

"I didn't know it was a girl."

"We just found out."

"So that's why you didn't answer my calls because you were with her?"

"Lexie don't do this right now, why can't we just eat in peace?"

"We are eating in peace."

"Good..."

"I just don't get why you have to hang out with her.."

"We went to find out the gender of the baby it's not like we went on a date."

"Okay..." I sighed and went back to eating I should tell her what happened between Kayla and I, I should feel bad but I don't I feel upset because it didn't go farther like I wanted it to, what has my life come to?

After we ate she slid the bill towards me and pulled her phone out. "How long are you in town?"

"Just for two days."

"Want to go shopping with me tomorrow?"

"Do I have to?"

"It would be nice if you showed some interest in things I want to do."

"Fine we can go shopping."

"Thank you." I nodded and sat back, I wonder who Tanner was and why Kayla seemed so scared of him.

 **Next chapter we find out the baby's name, Ryland and the gang are back on tour, and Kayla ends up in the hospital**


	9. Chapter 9 My Past and My Future

**Ashleypaigex- The next chapter we will find out**

 **5 Seconds Of Clace- Its not to late to tell me thank you for telling me**

 **The song at the end is really important**

 **Song- Stuck In Your Head~ I prevail**

 **Kayla's Pov**

I was at work when I started getting a crazy headache and my vision went all blurry I had to put my head down on my desk and take a few deep breaths before opening my eyes again and blinking hard. "Kayla are you alright?" Aaron asked I nodded, even though I wasn't all night I had these terrible pains that felt like I was being stabbed I barely got any sleep but I had to come into work.

"Just pregnant people problems."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fi-" Just then the sharp pain that went through my abdomen again tears came to my eyes.

"That doesn't look like you're okay."

"I uh maybe it's Braxton Hicks?" I asked he raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you asking me like I know?"

"I don't know but i'm starting to freak out."

"Want me to take you to the doctor?"

"N-no I should be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I have to finish this but if I don't feel better i'll come by your desk and ask you to take me okay?"

"Alright just let me know."

I tried my hardest to work even though I was feeling worse and worse as time went on, I finally stood up and went over to Aaron and asked him to take me to the ER I was hoping they would just tell me it was Braxton Hicks and I was being a normal first time mother and had nothing to worry about, it took awhile for me to be seen Aaron stayed with me because he could tell I was freaking out.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Aaron said when my doctor came back in.

"We are going to check on the baby and then get you moved to a room."

"A- a room why would I go to a room?" I asked and started to breath faster.

"We need you to try and stay calm right now."

"Stay calm? Aaron i'm gonna punch him."

"No, no punching deep breaths Kay deep breaths." I breathed in and out, my hands were shaking and I was terrified for my baby until I heard her heartbeat fill the room.

"What's wrong?"

"You have preeclampsia."

"W-what is that?"

"It's a dangerous pregnancy complication due high blood pressure."

"My baby is okay right?" I asked and tears came to my eyes I just heard her heartbeat so she has to be okay.

"For right now yes but we will be keeping you here for a while to monitor you and the baby."

"What's gonna happen?" I said with tears in my eyes Aaron was trying to calm me down but all I wanted to do was hear my baby's heartbeat that's what would keep me sane.

"We are going to give you some medication and see if that works and generally if it doesn't we would do a c-section."

"N-no she's not suppose to be due until February it's only December."

"You need to trust us when we say we will do everything to get your baby to full term."

"Okay." I said with tears, I wanted to call Ryland and beg him to come home and be here with me because I was freaking out.

 **Ryland's Pov**

"You going to the party tonight?" Max asked and sat down beside me.

"I don't really feel like partying…"

"You know it's crazy right."

"What?"

"The fact that you are gonna be a dad, I never thought I'd see the day you became a dad."

"I never thought I'd see the day either." I said laughing. "A daughter…" I said I was still trying to wrap my head around that fact.

"Let anyone try and fuck with that girl I will personally kill them." He said and I smiled knowing she already had so many people who love her.

"I'm terrified about being a dad but at the same time I cannot wait until February."

"Three more months to wait right?"

"Yeah it's gonna be the longest three months of my life."

"Have you talked to Kayla?"

"No, she won't answer my calls but if I text her she sometimes answers if it's about the baby."

"Are you guys just gonna call her the baby for the rest of your lives or did you guys finally name her?"

"Kayla said I can pick the first name and she'd pick her middle name."

"What are you thinking about naming her?"

"It's between Katherine, Willow, and now I like Alyna I've been debating on what to name her."

"Do I get a vote on it?"

"Sure."

"Willow."

"I'll take it into consideration." I said he laughed.

"Try calling Kayla you look miserable." He got up and walked through my hotel room.

"Don't touch my food." I yelled once he opened the mini fridge.

He yelled something back but I had already started to call Kayla. "Hello?" It was a guy.

"Is Kayla there?"

"She's getting an IV and they are strapping something around her to hear the baby right now but they are almost done so she will be able to talk to you in a few."

"What do you mean? Is something wrong?"

"Who is this?"

"Ryland."

"Oh…. I thought you were Kayla's dad."

"What's going on?"

"I uh well- Kayla it's for you."

"Dad?" She sniffled.

"No."

"Ry?

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm fine well I will be."

"And the baby?"

"She'll be okay…."

"Kayla what the hell is going on?" Max popped his head back in and stared at me.

"I have preeclampsia."

"What's that?" She explained everything and how she might have to stay in the hospital until the baby gets here if her blood pressure doesn't get better. "I'll come back."

"You will do no such thing."

"But-"

"I'll call you if things get worse I'm not letting you leave halfway through a tour."

"Yeah but-"

"Say but one more time and I'll kick your ass."

"If something's wrong I should be with you."

"I have Aaron with me." She said and a jealous shock went through me.

"He's not the father, I am, I should be there!"

"Ryland," She groaned. "He brought me to the hospital I was scared I didn't want him to leave."

"Were you gonna tell me?"

"Of course I was, after I got set up in here I was going to call you."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come back?"

"Your sister called me, she's coming into town on Friday we were gonna go baby shopping but now she's coming to keep me company."

"What sister I have three."

"Jessie."

"Oh… I didn't know you had my sister's number."

"Yeah she gave it to me after we told your family I was pregnant."

"Well at least you won't be alone."

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry that I'm not there."

"It's okay Ry, my sister is suppose to come over soon, I talked to my mom but I don't want her to waist a plane ticket coming down here."

"The tour is over in a month and a half and I promise before I even go home I'll come see you."

"Thanks."

"Wait what about Nugget and Sergio who is going to-"

"Jessie said she'd watch them for me until I can find someone to watch them."

"How long is Jessie staying?"

"I don't know she said she needed to get away from New York for a while."

"I'll call her later."

"I have to go my doctors here."

"Alright, don't ignore me anymore."

"I won't…"

"I'll talk to you later."

 **Kayla's Pov**

I was asleep when Jessie came so when I woke up and she was there I jumped. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, thanks for coming."

"I might have made a detour and went to a few stores."

"How much is a few?"

"Okay I went to a lot and you won't have to clothes shop for a few months, and look at what I got." She handed a bag to me I pulled a pink onesie out that had flowers and butterflies on it and said. _My mommy could careless about your parenting advice_. I laughed and sat up and hugged her.

"I love it."

"I thought you would've."

"I just want to say thank you, you've treated me more like a sister then my own sister has treated me and I don't think I can ever thank you enough."

"You don't have to thank me I've always liked you, you make my brother happen even if you aren't together you still make him happy."

"We don't have a first name yet but we know her middle name."

"Oh! What is it?"

"Well Ryland doesn't know yet."

"Why not?"

"He's picking her first name and I'm picking her middle name."

"I will tell you if it's good or bad."

"Jessica."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Huh?"

"You said my name and I said what and since when do you call me Jessica?"

"No," I laughed. "Her middle name is Jessica." I said she smiled and practically jumped on me.

"Are you serious?"

"You mean a lot to Ryland but you also mean a lot to me, I don't think you've realized how much you have done for me."

"I haven't really done anything."

"If you ever met my sister you'd see what I mean."

"Is she coming today?"

"Not really sure she comes and goes."

"So I'm gonna ask you something because I'm nosy and well I've asked Ryland but he won't tell me."

"You want to know why we aren't together?"

"Yeah."

"He has a girlfriend."

"She's phony."

"Phony?"

"She cares more about fame and money than anything else I'm friends with her little sister but I've only hung out with her once and that was before they started dating and I didn't like her."

"What's Ryland think about you not liking his girlfriend?"

"Haven't told him I try and be a supportive sister even if I don't like her."

"Maybe she'll become your sister-in-law and -"

"I don't think it would go that far."

"Why?"

"Ryland isn't the type to get married to someone he doesn't love."

"Well they haven't been together that long-"

"Are you really that blind?"

"What?"

"He's in love with you."

"I think you have it wrong."

"No, I don't he knows you two can't be together so he's trying to move on but he's still hung up on you."

"Well it's not my fault."

"You don't love him?"

"I… did…"

"Until?"

"It's a complicated story."

"I've got all the time in the world."

"He asked me to come over one day I did and the door was unlocked when I went in he had a girl on top of him."

"Oh… Wow…"

"I went there to tell him I loved him despite my sister telling me he was using me and could never feel the way I did about him, I didn't let him explain even though he begged me to listen and then I found out I was pregnant two months later."

"How did you tell him?"

"What?"

"How did you tell him? Did you just call him or-"

"He never told you guys?"

"Told us what?"

"You might end up hating me for this now but I didn't want him knowing I was so mad and I was being a bitch and selfish, he told me he never wanted kids so why tell him about a kid he didn't even want, my sister called him and told him, he came over and I still didn't want him knowing but then he told me he knew about the baby and I was so mad, I was already set on doing it all by myself I don't need someone in my life who was gonna treat me like garbage and then come to find the girl I seen him with he didn't do anything with her she kissed him and when I went to my sister she said you honestly believe that and the thing is I do believe him."

"Ryland's always said he doesn't want kids but I don't think i've ever seen him this excited for something."

"I never wanted kids either but that's only because I have shitty past with men and never thought i'd find someone."

"How so?'

"My step dad use to sneak into my room when I was a kid and do things my mom never believed me she told me not to make up such horrible things because it could get him in trouble, fast forward years later and a few boyfriends later to when I was nineteen I met this guy his name was Tanner god I thought we were gonna be together forever."

"What happened?"

"He started getting possessive but I didn't think too much about it until the first time he hit me, I told him if he ever did it again I would leave him and stupidly I believed him when he said he would never do it again. It went on for a year and half my entire family loved him no one thought he was capable of what he was doing behind closed doors…. Finally I had enough I left in the middle of the night but he found me, he beat me within an inch of my life, I was in the hospital for three months and then physical therapy for another two months."

"I'm so sorry…"

"I pressed charges but he got reduced time because he was a witness for another crime I got a restraining order but that doesn't stop him from finding me, I was living in San Francisco close to my mom but he was stalking me because we are meant to be together or some bullshit so I moved down here and he's left me alone ever since until a few weeks ago I was eating with Ryland and he was there I told him to leave I think Ryland could tell how scared I was and we left, I cried…"

"Kayla-"

"I never wanted to bring a baby into this fucked up world, my mom told me not to have the baby but the first time I seen her little face on that screen I couldn't do it, I will teach her that even though there is a lot of bad there are still good things too."

"You are amazing you know that."

"Thank you, I try I guess…"

"You are also going to be an amazing mother."

"The only thing I regret is that my daughter is gonna grow up in a split family, i've never really known what it was like to grow up in a loving family my parents were always yelling and screaming at each other I was so happy when they got a divorce because I couldn't stand them together and then my mom started hating my dad, they can't even be in the same room without screaming at each other, I don't want my daughter to be raised that way."

"I think you and Ryland will put aside your differences and raise her with all the love."

"I hope so…"

 **Ryland's Pov**

"Hey were on in ten." Zach said I nodded and pulled out my phone to call Kayla and see how she was doing before we went on.

"Lo?" She coughed and tried again. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry were you sleeping?"

"Yeah…" She said softly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's kay." She said the o way to softly I could tell she was falling asleep again.

"Go back to sleep."

"No i'm alright."

"You're not you are falling asleep on the phone."

"I picked her middle name." She said and yawned.

"And I picked her first name."

"What is it?"

"Well what's her middle name?"

"I think you're suppose to say the first name before the middle name."

"Willow."

"I love it."

"What's her middle name?" I asked I was anxious to see what hear what she picked and I felt like I was gonna have a heart attack just waiting.

"I am very please to say our daughter's name is Willow Jessica Herondale."

"J-Jessica?"

"You don't like it?"

"I love it." I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face I stayed silent for a few minutes just taking it in. "Are you still there?"

"Hmmm?" She sounded like she was barely holding on.

"I'll talk to you later Kayla."

"I love you." She said and I almost dropped my phone.

"What?" She didn't answer. "Kayla?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you just say?"

"I said you don't like it, the name I picked for her I can think of something else but you'd have to tell Jess since I already told her."

"No after that what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything I think I fell asleep because you went all silent."

"But-"

"I'm gonna go back to sleep, i'll call you once I wake up because they are gonna do an ultrasound."

"O-okay…."

"Are you feeling alright Ry?"

"I'm fine…"

"Okay."

"Night."

"Have a good show." The line went dead and I put my phone down on on the table and sat down, did she mean what she said or was she half asleep?

"Ryland come on."

"Hey, our last song I want to change it."

"To what?"

"Stuck In Your Head."

"Are you sure, we are livestreaming this."

"I know…"

"Alright…."

 _You're not the one I want in my bed_

 _But I'm gonna be the song stuck in your head_

 _Stuck in your head_

 _Guess what?_

 _For the record you're the broken one_

 _Tried to sing along but we got stuck_

 _So we turned it over and over again_

 _But now_

 _Fuzzy, sketchy summer song we had_

 _Because we've worn it down_

 _Couldn't turn it over and over again_

 _Turn it over and over again_

 _This will be the last time that I'll spend all life_

 _Never gonna play again_

 _You're not the one I want in my bed_

 _I'm not the song you want in your head_

 _This will be the last time that I'll spend all life_

 _Never gonna play again_

 _You're not the one I want in my bed_

 _But I'm gonna be the song stuck in your head_

 _Stuck in your head_

 _Guess what_

 _Didn't want to have to write these words_

 _Now you're on the other side, reversed_

 _Never turning over and over again_

 _So now_

 _I'll turn it on 'cause it's so damn long_

 _All your lies, how they've worn me down_

 _You can skip the track 'cause I'm not coming back_

 _This will be the last time that I'll spend all life_

 _Never gonna play again_

 _You're not the one I want in my bed_

 _I'm not the song you want in your head_

 _This will be the last time that I'll spend all life_

 _Never gonna play again_

 _You're not the one I want in my bed_

 _But I'm gonna be the song stuck in your head_

 _You make me sick_

 _Wrong and wrong again_

 _So I'm turning you out_

 _And I'm trading you in_

 _Sick, so sick again_

 _Now I'm turning you out_

 _And I'm trading you in_

 _This will be the last time that I'll spend all life_

 _Never gonna play again_

 _You're not the one I want in my bed_

 _I'm not the song you want in your head_

 _This will be the last time that I'll spend all life_

 _Never gonna play again_

 _You're not the one I want in my bed_

 _But I'm gonna be the song stuck in your head_

 _Stuck in your head_

 _This will be the last time that I'll spend all life_

 _Never gonna play again (never gonna play again)_

 _You're not the one I want in my bed_

 _I'm not gonna the song stuck in your head_

 **I don't know if you guys want the baby to come soon or wait a few chapters so let me know**


	10. The Heart Knows What The Heart Wants

**kundanika ss- I know I said three because he treats Chris' daughter as his little sister even though she isn't blood to him she's still family… He talks about it in my main story and chapter 2 of this story**

 **CloeClaire- No, unfortunately they won't**

 **I Like Being The Eternal Stud- Ryland is amazing isn't he? I actually have thought about becoming a writer but I never really thought I was good at it**

 **Bailey and Deveraux are Chris kids but Ryland treats them like his little siblings because Chris is like a second dad to him for any of you wondering why Ryland said he had three sisters the last chapter**

 **Ryland's Pov**

Our tour was almost over and usually i'm sad and I don't want it to end but right now I wish it was over today instead of having three more days I wanted to get home and see Kayla they weren't gonna let her leave the hospital until she had the baby because it was too risky I felt helpless since i'm so far away I can't do anything for her I can't be there to comfort her and tell her everything will be okay I can't rub her belly when she's scared I felt like the world's worst father and the baby wasn't even here yet. My phone rang I was hoping it was Kayla but it was Lexie.

"Hey Lex."

"Wow you finally answered it's been weeks."

"I know i'm sorry tour got really busy."

"Bet you have time for _her_."

"Did you call just to fight? Because I don't have time for that."

"Ryland-" Someone knocked on my hotel door I sighed and stood up.

"I have to go."

"Don't you hang up on me."

"Lexie someone's at the door i'll call you later." I hung up and went to the door and was surprised to see Chris and his family.

"Ryland!" Bailey yelled and jumped on me.

"Hey Bay." I kissed her head and looked over at Dev. "No hug for your brother?" He smiled and hugged me. "How are you little man?"

"I'm almost thirteen that's not a kid Ryland." He said swatting my hand away.

"How are you Ryland?" Callie asked I smiled.

"I'm good just been busy like no tomorrow and then with Kayla and the baby i'm trying to work shit out."

"I can't wait until she's here! I'm gonna be the coolest aunt in the world." Bailey said flipping her hair away from her.

"I bet Willow will hate you." Dev said Bailey punched him. "Mom!"

"Bailey, leave your brother alone." Callie said Bailey stuck her tongue out at him.

"How are you Papa bear?" I joked Chris shook his head and punched me playfully.

"I'm good we were gonna come to your next show in Utah but we were on vacation here Belgium and Bailey was looking through your instagram-"

"Stalk much?" I joked.

"I was trying to see if Willow came yet."

"No not yet not for another month hopefully…"

"Is she still in the hospital?" Callie asked I nodded she frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks, i'm worried they got her blood pressure under control but every time they think she's okay it spikes up again and i'm just really scared."

"Is your mom gonna be there when Kayla has the baby?" Callie asked.

"Yeah ever since Kayla went into the hospital my mom's been checking her phone every ten seconds." I said.

"Dad come play with me." Dev yelled and started to jump on the bed.

"Deveraux get off that bed now." Chris yelled.

"He's fine."

"You sure?"

"I don't live here and it's my last day in the room so go crazy Dev." I said and he looked around the room. "But don't break anything because then I have to pay for damages."

"I'm not."

"And he says I act like a baby? He's almost a teenager but acts like he's five." Bailey said shaking her head, I grabbed her and pulled her to me. "RYLAND! STOP! MOM! DAD!" I picked her up and tickled her like I use to do when she was small. "I'm gonna pee!" She yelled and I set her back down. "That wasn't funny, where was my backup?" She asked turning to Chris and Callie who were both laughing.

"They like me more."

"You are a terrible brother."

"Oh ouch that hurts, you know you love me BayBay." I yelled as she ran off to find the bathroom.

They stayed for the concert and I took them out to eat after it was over, i missed spending time with Bailey and Dev I needed to make a trip out to Utah to see them I use to spend ever other summer out there with Chris and Callie from thirteen to eighteen I always made sure dad wasn't mad about me going to spend time with Chris but over the years dad seemed to like the idea of me spending time with him or maybe that was my imagination, Chris meant a lot to me and I think dad knew that I missed him alot and even when I would come home from a long summer vacation he would ask me if I had fun and what I did.

"Ryland there's this epic party you have to come." Gabe said and Spencer nodded along in agreement.

"I don't know guys-"

"Dude don't be a little bitch, you becoming a dad is turning you into a softy."

"I am not a softy I just don't see the point in going to-"

"Just an hour we convinced Max to come."

"Max is going?"

"Yeah."

"Fine." I closed the door to my room and followed them downstairs and into Gabe's rental car Max was in the back and he didn't look to happy. "You don't want to be here do you?"

"Not really I told them I didn't want to but everyone's going so I figured what the hell why not."

"Why have you been off the party train usually you're all for it."

"After I spent all that time with my dads I realized they are terrified that i'll OD again and die I don't want to put them through that shit again."

"You hear Max being all sentimental and shit." Spencer said Max leaned forward and slapped him. "Ah fuck you bitch." Max laughed.

The party was fun I guess I mean it's not like I didn't want to have fun but I felt like this wasn't my scene anymore I mostly stayed at the bar with Max nursing a drink while watching Spencer make out with random girls and Gabe had disappeared with three girls. "You know what's fucked up?" Max said.

"What?"

"One day this will be where your daughter hangs out."

"The fuck she will." I said and Max laughed and shook his head. "She will never be allowed here or anywhere like it."

"You've changed."

"That's never a good thing."

"No I mean a good kind of change."

"How so?"

"Before you would of made out with half of these girls had sex with at least one of them and then gotten three other numbers now you're sitting here and barely even looking at them and I know it's not because you have a girlfriend because when you were with Brit you cheated on her any chance you got, with Kayla you two weren't even together and you wouldn't even look at another girl, and Lexie well I don't know what the hell you're doing with her it's clear you don't love her."

"I'm about to sound like a straight up pussy but i'm tired of going home to an empty house when i'm off of tour, i'm sick of it I grew up seeing my mom and dad in love and always happy well most of the time happy and I want that and I thought if I could just move on from Kayla that I could be happy with Lexie."

"And how is that working for you?"

"It hasn't worked at all…"

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"Be single forever?" I said and Max laughed. "I have Willow and that's all that matters as long as she is happy I can be happy."

"She's not even born yet and you're thinking of her happiness?"

"Isn't that what parents are suppose to do? All of this is new to me i've never been responsible for another human before."

"I don't think you'll screw up to badly."

"Gee thanks Max."

"Anytime."

 **Kayla's Pov**

I woke up to a monitor going off and then ten or so doctors rushing into the room. "Wha-what's going on?" No one would answer me they were whispering low"What does that mean is she okay." No one would still answer me and I was freaking the hell out. "Please someone tell me if my baby is okay?"

"Right now we need you to stay as calm as you can alright?"

"Okay…" I said with tears in my eyes. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine for now."

"For now?" What the hell does that even mean?

"Alright Kayla we have a few things to discuss." My doctor said I nodded and closed my eyes.

He asked me if I wanted to have a c-section or if I wanted to be induced because it was becoming to dangerous to keep her inside of me. "Her father is in a different country right now I can't make this decision right now I can't do this alone." I said with tears falling I wanted Ryland here. "How long does it take if I get induced?"

"Anywhere from a few hours to a few days."

"I'll be in labor for days?"

"It's a possibility."

"Can I just be induced? I don't want to be cut open." I said in a small voice.

"Well start you on a Pitocin drip."

After he left I called Clary I had no idea what time it was so I was hoping I wasn't gonna wake her up. "Hey Kayla how are you today?"

"I'm being induced."

"What?"

"They said it's too dangerous to wait any longer."

"Have you called Ryland?"

"I'm about to I wanted to let you know first because they said it could take hours or days and I just I need someone to be here with me."

"I'm on my way."

"Thanks." I said and hung up and called Ryland I tried to keep it together because I didn't want to freak him out.

 **Ryland's Pov**

I was getting ready to head to the airport to fly to Germany for our second to last show when my phone rang I wasn't having the best morning so when I seen it was Kayla I smiled. "Hey pretty lady how are you two?"

"Ryland…." She said in a small voice and then sniffled.

"Wh-what's wrong?"

"I uh don't want to freak you out or anything but-"

"I'm kind of already freaking out because you said that."

"There going to be inducing me in an hour to have the baby."

"You're only 34 weeks is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know…. I called your mom and she's coming but I need you here i'm so scared."

"Everythings gonna be okay Kayla." I said and picked up my bag and ran out the door with the phone to my ear. "You hear me she is going to be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you and I know our daughter will be just like you stubborn to the ends of the earth." She laughed in the mix of crying.

"I need you here with me." She said softly.

"I'm on my way."

I hung up and ran to the nearest taxi and went to the airport I didn't bother calling the guys because they were already there waiting for me I just had to sleep in late. "Ryland our plane leaves in twenty minutes."

"I need to cancel the last two shows?"

"Why?" Max asked.

"Kayla's being induced and I need to get home as soon as possible."

"Are you gonna make it in time?"

"I don't know I hope I can but my mom's gonna be there so even if I don't make it some ones with her."

"Are you gonna tell everyone why you are canceling the last two days?"

"I will for now just tweet your sorry but the last two concerts are canceled and i'll think of something to say."

"And this is why we told you to let everyone know you were having a baby."

"I didn't want Kayla to be thrown under the bus with the paparazzi and shit."

 **Kayla's Pov**

Clary and Sadie were with me the entire time I was with my sister when she had DJ and it didn't take this long but then again she had him naturally I asked for all the drugs I didn't want to feel a thing maybe that's why i'm still in labor was I even in labor yet? I should've read that stupid what the expect book I was being cursed for everything i've ever done wrong in life and it came in the form of sixteen hours of pure agonizing torture I never want to go through this again and still nothing was happening I wanted the baby out of me the contractions were horrible and the only thing helping was that I knew Ryland wouldn't miss her being born unless something happened right now and the baby magically slipped out of me.

"Did mom ever call you back or answer any of your messages?" I asked Sadie but she frowned so I knew it was nothing good.

"I'm sorry Kayla." She said softly.

"It's okay…. It's not like I wanted her here." I said even though I don't sound convincing at all.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Clary asked me pushing my hair out of my face.

"How did you do this five times? I would not want to be pregnant five times."

"Well I was only pregnant four times, I had twins remember?"

"Oh god…" I laid my head back and started to cry I don't know if it was from the pain or the thought of having to push out two babies. "Did you have any of them natural?"

"Cecily."

"You're brave, I can't even get through contractions without-" One ripped through me and I wanted to kill someone. "I'm gonna kill Ryland, kill him dead."

"Try Lamaze-" Sadie started but I glared at her.

"Fuck Lamaze! Someone give me more drugs." Just then the door opened and Ryland came in looking somehow worse than me.

"I'm here…." He said half out breath I wanted to punch him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like i've had the worst sixteen hours of my life and I want the baby out of me because I feel like my body is being ripped in half, and I hate you." I yelled he looked at me and then to Clary.

"She's had a really long day." Clary said and I groaned. "Her water broke awhile ago but she isn't dilated enough to push."

"I never want to here the words pregnant again." I said and Ryland laughed.

 **Ryland's Pov**

Nineteen hours into it the doctor finally told Kayla she could push but she was scared I could tell she was terrified I bent my head and kissed her forehead. "You can do this." I whispered to her.

"What if I turn out just like my mom?"

"That won't happen and i'll be right there with you raising this perfect little girl."

"I don't hate you…."

"I know, i'm impossible to hate." I said she laughed and then gripped my hand really tightly.

"Next contraction you need to push." The doctor said Kayla she nodded but didn't look so sure of herself.

My hand felt like it might fall off from how hard she was gripping me but I didn't say anything because I knew in the end all that mattered was Willow I didn't know anything I felt like I should know everything that's going on and no matter how many times Kayla relayed what the doctor's have told her I felt terrible for not being here for my daughter or for Kayla I made her do all of this on her own.

"Big push next time Kayla, you're doing great." I pushed her hair out of her face and tried to keep her calm but I don't think that was working she looked like she wanted to kill someone and i'm fairly sure that the someone was me.

Everything became a blur because the next thing I know a little baby was on Kayla and they were rubbing her she wasn't crying which had me freaking out, they asked me if I wanted to cut the cord and after I did they took her away Kayla told me to go with them I didn't want to but the look in her eyes made me follow them to the opposite end of the room where they were working on my daughter, she finally started to cry and I released the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She's going to have to spend some time in the NICU but so far she's doing great."

"Thank god." I didn't want to leave her but I went back over to Kayla.

"The baby?"

"There gonna take her to NICU but they said they'd be back soon with news."

"We have a baby." Kayla said softly.

"Yeah…. We do." She leaned her head against me I felt happy and content right where I was.

"Is she pretty?"

"She's my daughter what do you think?"

"Let's hope she doesn't inherit that big ol ego of yours."

 **Kayla's Pov**

After a few hours they let us go down to see Willow I was still hooked up the IV's and stuff so it was a little annoying to have to be carefully of how I moved because of where they put the IV in, when we went into the NICU they led me over to where she was in an incubator with a blue light shining down on her she had something covering her eyes and a lot of wires and things attached to her she had a tube in her nose she had really light blonde hair I couldn't wait until I got to hold her for the first time. "Hey…" I looked over at Ryland he put his hand into one of the little holes and touched her foot.

"Hey."

"Do you mind if I uh- never mind…"

"If you what?"

"I canceled the last two days of our tour to come here and everyone is blowing up and there are rumors going around that the band is thinking of taking a break and I just wanted to know if you wouldn't mind if I-" His voice died down but I knew what he was asking.

"I know your career and I know because of it Willow and even I will have to be in the spotlight and i'm okay with that well not really but i'd never ask you to change something just because I don't like it well-"

"Kayla?"

"Right i'm gonna get to the point I don't care if you tell the world you have a baby but for time being or at least until we can take her home i'd just like you to keep her a secret."

"Like say I have a baby but don't really go into to much detail?"

"Is that me being a bitch? I don't really know I just want her to ours for a little while let the media and paparazzi try and figure it out while we take care of her i'm not saying you can never post pictures of her and things but for right now I want her to be a normal baby."

"I understand, thank you."

We stayed with her until I had to get checked on Ryland stayed with me even though I told him I was a big girl and could handle being alone for a while his mom was with Willow because no one wanted her to be lonely, after they gave me my medicine and everything Ryland told me to check his twitter I picked up my phone and checked.

 _I know I never have ever canceled a tour date let alone two thank you to everyone who was kind and understanding even when they didn't know what was going on the band is not going on a break and I have a reason for doing what I did… My baby decided to come six weeks early and I need to be with my family right now thank you for being understanding and we will make it up to you guys but for the time being i'm going off the grid.. Thank you_

I looked over to Ryland but he was busy staring at a picture of Willow he had taken when they let us go see her I dozed off.

 **Ryland's Pov**

I don't know how long I looked at that picture maybe until my phone started to ring I sighed as I answered it leaving the room so I didn't wake up Kayla. "Yeah?"

"You're back in LA and you didn't even tell me? I have to find out through twitter." Lexie sounded mad.

"My daughter was just born six weeks early but let's not care about that just the fact I didn't tell you I was home."

"I'm sorry…. How is she?"

"She's in the NICU."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"They just need to make sure she's developing properly and that she can breath on her own and everything."

"What are we doing Ryland?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you honestly want to be with me because for the past few months we have barely talked and when I came to see you, you barely touched me."

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"My dad once told me when you give your whole heart to someone you never really get it all back, sometimes you never really want it back."

"What does this have to do with us?"

"I gave my heart to her my entire heart the very first time I ever met her and I have never wanted it back, I thought if I just tried to move on I wouldn't feel like part of me was missing I thought you could be that missing part but it's always been her and that was never fair to you Lex."

"I know I should be bitter and probably scream and yell at you but you are an amazing person Ryland and I hope you will be happy you deserve that."

"So do you Lexie."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

"Go get your girl." She said and hung up I sighed and headed back to my mom and Willow.

"Hey baby boy." Mom said with her hand in the little hole stroking what little hair she had.

"Hey mama."

"You look kinda sad."

"I just broke up with Lexie."

"What happened?"

"I'm not in love with her I don't want to be with her." I looked down at my little girl so tiny and precious.

"What do you want?"

"I want my daughter to grow up knowing daddy loves mommy with all his heart." I said mom looked down at Willow and smiled.

"I'm sure she will know that."

"What do you mean?"

"A mother always knows."

"Are you talking in riddle?"

"I got a call from your dad, him and everyone else are gonna be here in the morning to meet Willow."

When I went back into the room Kayla was awake. "Hey.." She said wiping her tears away.

"What's wrong?"

"My mom just called me she wanted to know she was sorry she wasn't here."

"What was her excuse?"

"She didn't see her phone until now."

"Are you alright?" She nodded and then shook her head. "Hey, look at me." She looked up with tears in her eyes. "She has so many people who care about her and love her if your mom doesn't want to be there to see what an amazing girl our daughter will grow up to be then fine she doesn't need to be there because she has enough people who love her you hear me?"

"I hear you." She said with a smile I wiped her tears away. "When she can come home are you gonna come stay for a few days or are you gonna go home?"

"How about you and her come stay with me?"

"Ryland-"

"I'd have to sleep on the couch at your place at least at my house you can sleep in a bed and I can sleep in my room and Willow has her room."

"Just for a few days." She said I nodded.

"Okay."

"What color do you think her eyes are?"

"Blue just like yours, what do you think?"

"I want her to have your eyes."

"Which one?" I joked.

"Two different colors maybe just like yours you have one eye from your dad one from your mom maybe she will get that it would look mighty cute."

"No matter what she will be cute."

 **I know Kayla's pregnacy kind of went fast but only because i'm planning on keeping Willow a baby for longer than I would normally do**

 **What color do you think her eyes will be?**


	11. Chapter 11 Home With The Baby

**TMIShips4Life- No he doesn't know Chris cheated he just knows they broke up**

 **Kayla's Pov**

Despite Willow being born six weeks early they said she was doing amazingly well she didn't have any trouble breathing on her own they had told us because of her low birth weight and her minor jaundice that they wanted to keep her for a few days just to make sure she was doing alright and we would be able to take her home soon that terrified me because I knew eventually I'd have to go home to my apartment and learn how to be a single mother how to do everything on my own and that thought scared the hell out of me.

Eight days later we were finally able to hold our little girl Ryland got her first she was asleep in his arms and he was nothing but smiles. "Daddy's gonna build you a treehouse do you want a treehouse Princess? Do you think she's too young for a treehouse?" He asked me I laughed.

"Yes Ry a week is too young for a treehouse."

"Well you will have a treehouse and mommy is just jealous that she won't have a treehouse that will be as cool as yours." He said bending down kissing her head.

"May I hold my daughter now?" I asked he frowned and looked at me.

"Two more minutes."

"Ryland give me the baby."

"But-"

"Your family will be here soon."

"They went to go get breakfast." He interjected.

"I'm sure they will be back soon and I'd like to hold her once before everyone gets here."

"Fine." He kissed her head again and handed her to me.

"Hi Willow…. Mommy thought she wouldn't get to see for another month or so but I'm happy you're here my little love." She moved her head back and yawned. "Yeah you're a sleepy little baby." I looked over to Ryland who was smiling at us. "What?" I asked he shook his head.

"Nothing." I looked down at Willow and she had one little eye open.

"Ryland look!" He came closer to me and looked down at her little dark blue eye.

"She's gonna have your eyes." He said and then she opened her other eye which was as green as grass.

"I told you she'd have eyes just like her daddy." He moved forward and kissed my head. "Ryland-"

"I love you."

"Stop it."

"I'm done trying to pretend like I moved on Kayla you are all I want."

"And Lexie?"

"We broke up…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to feel like the only reason I was doing this is because of Willow, I've been in love with you since the beginning and I know you feel the same way."

"You can't jump from girl to girl Ryland I'm not gonna be your second choice."

"My second choice? Kayla I left Lexie because I can't wake up every morning with someone I don't love I have always loved you."

"I need time Ryland…."

"I can do that, I can do time I just need you to know."

"If we didn't have Willow-"

"I would of come back to you."

"Ryland-"

"I'm not giving up on us."

"Ryland-" just then the door opened and everyone came in.

"The baby!" Cecily cheered. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure." Cecily took the baby happily from me and sat down with her.

"Mom! She's she has has two different eyes like Ryland." Everyone crowd around her to look at her eyes Clary pulled Ryland into a hug kissing his cheek.

"I'm so proud of you bubbie."

"Thanks mom."

"Cecily let me see the baby." Clary said and Cecily frowned.

"I just got her."

"It's a rule grandma always gets the baby before anyone else." She said Cecily sighed and handed the baby over to Clary. "Hi my little peanut oh you are gonna be the most spoiled little girl in the world yes you are, and then at the end of the day I will return you to your parents after giving you so much sugar just like everyone use to do to me when your daddy was little." She said talking to her like no one else was in the room she had tears in her eyes when she looked down at Willow.

Everyone got a chance to hold her but Logan who seemed to be staying far far away from her, Ryland noticed anytime someone asked for the baby Logan would take an extra step back as if someone was gonna call him on to hold her. Ryland took the baby from Liam and smiled at Logan.

"Wanna hold her little brother?"

"No thank you."

"Why not?" Cecily asked. "She's adorable."

"Her neck muscles and head control should be strong and steady by 6 months that's when i'll hold her."

"Logie." Clary said but Liam interrupted her.

"Dad and Ryland use to joke around telling Logan if you didn't hold a baby's head properly it would fall off." Ryland laughed but stopped when Clary glared at him.

"You know that's not true."

"I do know that but it's a fear now and I will not hold her until she is at least four months."

"What's the proper way to hold a baby?" Ryland asked and Logan moved his hands like he was holding an imaginary baby Ryland put Willow in Logan's arms but still leaving his hand under Willow because Logan freaked out.

"Okay… Okay…. This is okay… I'm not having a panic attack i'm okay…"

"See it's not to scary just deep breaths." Ryland said Logan seemed to relax a little and even smiled.

"I can make one phone call and get you into any college you want, Yale? Brown? Princeton? Dartmouth? You name it." He happily handed Willow over to Jace who took her and sat down next to Clary.

"When I go to college are you gonna call and get me into a fancy school?" Cecily asked Logan laughed.

"Sure i'll call mom and tell her not to waste money sending you to college."

"Daddy!"

"Logan be nice." He said completely focused on Willow.

Ryland and Jessie were in a deep conversation about something and Liam was leaning against the wall laughing at Logan and Cecily who were still bickering. "Why do you look like that CeCe?" Jessie asked finally looking over at them.

"Because Logan is being rude."

"I am not rude I just don't see you going to college."

"I am going to become a fashion designer."

"Then you should have aunt Izzy or uncle Magnus give you a recommendation not me."

"But you'd give Willow one." She said shaking her head.

"Why are we talking about my one week old going to college?" Ryland asked.

"Because Willow might be in college before Cecily even graduates high school because she's so-" Cecily jumped on top of him hitting him.

"MOM!" He yelled causing Willow to start crying.

"Celine Sophia Herondale get off of your brother right now." She yelled, she came over to me. "Welcome to the craziness." She said.

"I love how crazy they are."

The nurse came in to teach me how to get Willow to latch onto me because premature babies tend to have a harder time with that, everyone decided to leave and Clary made Ryland leave so she could talk to me by myself after the nurse left.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired I didn't realize that after preeclampsia i'd still have to do so much and stay in here and still be monitored and all of that but i'm getting to leave tomorrow and they are gonna do some test on Willow and she might be able to come home too."

"Where are you gonna stay?"

"With Ryland for a few days and then Willow and I are gonna go home and try and fend for ourselves."

"I want you to know you can always call me I know how hard it is being a mom and feeling like you're all alone in the world and when you look down at a crying screaming kid you have no idea what you're doing, i've been there and I just want you to know you always have us to turn to."

"Willow is lucky to have you and Jace as her grandparents hell i'm lucky to have you as her grandparents i'm lucky to have Ryland as her dad."

"I know it may seem scary but he's trying his best don't shut him out."

"I just feel like I need to try it on my own because if I can't make it on my own how can I make it with someone who won't always be there?"

"You live and you learn, when I moved to California to be with Jace when Ryland was five I didn't realize how hard it was gonna be trying to raise Ryland and a newborn when their dad was gone six months out of the year sometimes longer but Jace always made it his duty to always call and talk to the kids and check up and stuff and sometimes he lost his way and fell off that path but he always came back because his kids are his life I can see the way Ryland looks at Willow it's the same way Jace looks at all of our kids sometimes Ryland will need a push in the right direction mostly because Herondale's always think they are right even when their not."

"Do you think he loves me?"

"I'm sure he's told you he has he's not one to keep silent about his true feelings."

"Am I an idiot for telling him I can't be with him right now?"

"I think if you're meant to be together it will come naturally."

"I don't get it…"

"No one ever does but in the end i'm always right."

"Because you're a Herondale to?"

"No because I know my kids." She said and I laughed.

 **Ryland's Pov**

We got to take Willow home and I was nervous that I was gonna mess up everything my parents weren't staying with us so that made it even more worse and I felt like I was gonna throw up once I opened the door. "Are you alright?" Kayla asked I turned and nodded.

"Just a little nervous I mean this is our first night as real parents."

"Does that mean for the last nine days we've been fake parents?" She asked I rolled my eyes.

"No smartass it means we don't have any help it's just us and that's terrifying." I said and looked down at the carseat in Kayla's hands she went to the living room and set the baby down. "Are you gonna take her out?"

"No she's sleeping i'm just gonna unbuckle her and let her sleep."

"Are you hungry or something?"

"No i'm okay, can I have some money?"

"Wha- for what?"

"Well I only need three dollars."

"For?"

"The bus."

"What's with you and the bus?"

"I like the bus and I have to go home."

"Why?"

"I need to get some clothes and Nugget and Sergio unless you want them to starve and die."

"Why didn't you tell me when we were in the car?"

"I forgot until we walked inside and I remembered I have no clothes here and Helen is going out of town so she won't be able to watch them so I need to go."

"You aren't taking the bus."

"Well I can't walk it's to far." She said stubborn and sarcastic as always.

"Take my car."

"Your car?"

"Yes my car."

"You have like twelve."

"The jaguar."

"You should get a minivan." She said and then started to laugh. "You in a minivan is like the funniest thing to imagine."

"Go get the damn dog and cat." I joked she smiled as I handed her the keys and left.

"Okay Willow it's just me and you…" I said she was still asleep so I went and got my songbook and started to write some ideas for new songs down.

I talked with my dad about the farewell tour and we decided on a world tour it's gonna be really hard to leave Willow but it isn't for six months and maybe she can come to a few shows I always loved going to my dad's shows when I was a kid.

Willow started to cry so I put my book down and picked her up. "Hey pretty little lady." I kissed her nose and bounced her up and down. "Oh… You pooped didn't you?" I had some experience with dirty diapers I use to change Cecily but when I seen she pooped i'd always run and get mom or dad because I don't do poop but now with my own daughter I guess I had no choice I went up to her room which my mom had come and painted for her because she was named after a tree mom painted a giant Willow tree and her crib was right at the trunk of the tree it turned out beautifully there was all kinds of animals she painted and her name with a few pictures.

"Okay daddy is gonna attempt to do this but he's kind of upset that you didn't wait for mommy to do this." I did it I successfully changed my first diaper as a dad even if I did accidently put her diaper on backwards at first.

I ended up falling asleep on the couch with Willow on top of me when Kayla came back I didn't even know she was home until she tapped on my head. "Huh?"

"I figured you'd be hungry so I stopped and bought you dinner."

"You didn't have to do that."

"You let me borrow your car the least I could was buy you dinner."

"Wheres Nugget?"

"I let him out back since he hasn't been out much."

"And Sergio?"

"Checking the place out."

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, how was she?"

"Perfect." I said and she smiled.

"I have to go back to work on Monday." She said sadly.

"What why?"

"I get maternity leave for six weeks but it's not paid and I have rent do in two weeks and I only have I think forty-eight dollars in my bank, I don't know if you're busy but if you are I can see if Sadie can watch her for me."

"I can watch her, they don't get paid for maternity leave?"

"It depends on the company and where I work." She shrugged like that said it all, I wanted to say i'd pay your rent but Kayla isn't like most of the women i've dated she hated when I brought up money and giving it to her. "And I have to pay you."

"Pay me?"

"Well i'm living here and-"

"I don't want your money."

"And I don't care what you want you're taking it even if it kills you."

"I don't need the money Kayla if anything I should be gi-" She glared at me.

"I am a-"

"Strong independent women, I know."

"I don't care about your money Ry, you worked hard for that you earned it i'm not gonna mooch of you I don't want to be like that."

"I just don't want you to have to work so soon after having Willow."

"I don't want to either but I also don't really want to be homeless…"

"You always have a home here."

"Have you checked your instagram or any of your social media?"

"No why?" I asked and she smirked.

"All your fans have being going crazy trying to figure out what the baby is and who the mother is."

"I feel like you're having too much fun with that fact."

"I am." She said and laughed.

"You're evil."

"Oh come on i've never had so many invested in trying to find out who I am."

"I'm surprised you haven't done something."

"Like?"

"I don't know something evil." I said and Willow started to wine.

"Give me her she's probably hungry." I handed Willow over to Kayla, Willow was kicking happily while eating I took the time to scroll through my stuff and Kayla was right everyone was trying to find out what the baby was and who the mother was, the one thing I was always good at was keeping my love life private just because I hated people judging but over the years i've gotten use to it.

Kayla had Willow laying on her legs and Willow had her little feet on Kayla's face I took this cute moment to torture my fans some more I took a picture of them and posted it.

 _Baby feet kisses are the best says mommy_

It made it much more fun because Willow was wearing a white onsie so she could easily look like a boy, i'd be kid of sad when everyone knows about her and I won't get to post things like this anymore the mystery would be gone but she'd still be cute.

"Everyone loves you." I said Kayla was making weird faces at Willow she turned and gave me a questioning look. "Look." I handed her my phone to see she looked at me and then down at Willow and then back to me.

"Was that right now?"

"Like ten minutes ago."

"Ryland!"

"What?"

"I look terrible."

"Don't mother's love candid photos of them? It's something to look back on."

"Not when I look like fifty shades of ugly."

"Is that the spin-off?"

"I really dislike you sometimes." She said and I laughed.

 **Kayla's Pov**

It was only two in the morning when Willow started to cry I groaned and sat up rubbing my eyes and walking to her and I ran into Ryland he reached his hand out to steady me his hand going to my waist he looked down at what I was wearing and gulped. "Sorry… I don't like sleeping with pants on."

"That's good to know."

"Go back to sleep, I got her."

"I'm alright." He said and yawned I gave him the look and he smiled.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I don't know I just couldn't." I went into her room and picked her up and as soon as I picked her up she stopped crying. "She was lonely." Ryland said I rolled my eyes.

"Go back to sleep."

"Could you sleep?"

"Not really."

"Come on." He grabbed my arm and pulled me down the stairs Nugget was following us he pushed me down on the couch and put a movie on he sat down and pulled me to him so I was laying against him I moved Willow a little because she didn't look comfortable.

"This movie doesn't look good."

"That's the point."

"Goodnight Ryland."

"Night Kayla."


	12. Chapter 12 Stay or Go

**I'm finally getting over the flu after a week and a half I still have a really bad cough but I don't feel like i'm on the brink of dying anymore (i'm dramatic when i'm sick, I know)**

 **Crazyweirdbitingladyorcatnip- I swear anytime I write your name I feel like i'm getting it wrong, no need to hunt me down and kill me with a sledgehammer, love me again because i'm not stopping that story but soon it will come to a point where I can't continue because of the spoilers for what the kids end up doing and things like that**

 **Guest- I was thinking about having him find out**

 **TMIShips4Life- Clary and Willow adventures? That will be happening and soon!**

 **Ryland's Pov**

Kayla and Willow have been staying at my house for two weeks and it was honestly the greatest thing ever I liked waking up and finding Kayla had made breakfast and Willow in her little rock and sleep thing or her bouncer I never knew how amazing it felt to be a dad well other then waking up every time she cries and being really sleep deprived i'm happy, I couldn't imagine life without my little Peanut.

Willow's little cries came from the baby monitor I dropped my songbook and went up to her room and picked her up. "You didn't sleep long did you?" I said in a baby voice. "No you didn't, no you didn't." She was looking at me like I was crazy but that didn't stop me.

We went downstairs and I felt like I was going a little stir crazy so I decided to go for a little walk with Willow i'm sure she will hate it as much as she hates car rides she screams her little head off whenever she's in her car seat going somewhere but I think it's just because she really likes being held and doesn't like being confined. I put Nuggets leash on and Willow in the stroller and out the door, I didn't really know where I was going but I knew I just wanted to get out of the house.

Fifteen minutes into randomly walking around Max called me. "What's up?"

"I'm bored and I figured since you're kind of like a housewife right now you wouldn't have anything you were doing so wanna hang out?"

"Where are you?"

"On my way home from the store."

"I'm on a walk."

"A walk?"

"With Nugget and Willow."

"Well walk to my house."

"I honestly don't know where the hell I am."

"Well if you get murdered that will be great because no one would ever find your body."

"Of course that's great to you."

"Well not to me but to the one murdering you or maybe he has some weird obsession with trying to get caught but police just don't-"

"Enough murder talk you sound like Logan geez."

"Are you gonna come over?"

"Yeah, once I figure out where the fuck I am."

"I'll be waiting."

 **Max's Pov**

Once Ryland got here I took Willow from her little stroller. "You missed uncle Max haven't you yes you have." I cooed Ryland rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Everyone thinks you're this big macho asshole and look at you." I looked down at Willow who was finally awake I loved looking at her two different eyes I always liked that about Ryland but Willow's eyes were more captivating, if you looked at one of her eyes closely you could see that not only was it green but it had a hint of gold, her blue eye was really clear like water from the Bahamas.

"She awake?" Ryland asked I nodded not taking my eyes off her as she looked around. "Earth to Max."

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted to feed her."

"I uh I've never really."

"It's easy you put the bottle in her mouth and she drinks."

"I thought I had to like make the milk?"

"No we've tried formula but she doesn't like it so Kayla pumps."

"Pumps?" I tried not to look as disgusted as I was, Ryland laughed picking up Willow's diaper bag and went into my kitchen. "You know Willerz you are gonna grow up having an awesome life." She looked at me and blinked a few times. "It's true baby girl, your daddy and mommy- hell even I will make sure you have everything you want. Well maybe not your mommy because she already tells us not to buy things for you but do we listen?" Willow's lips quirked up really fast. "Were you trying to smile?"

"Here you go." Ryland said handing me her bottle. "You hungry Peanut?" Ryland cooed.

"I didn't know Peanut was the nickname." I said as I put the bottle in her mouth it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

"Well that's what my mom and dad call her and it kind of stuck so now Kayla and I always call her Peanut."

"Why Peanut?"

"Mom says her head kind of looked like a little peanut when she was born." He touched her little fuzzy head. "Nugget! No!" He yelled I couldn't see what the dog was doing but Ryland got up and ran after him. Willow finished eating so I put the bottle down and went back to the movie because she was sleeping, this parenting thing wasn't too bad. Ryland came back in and smiled seeing Willow asleep.

We were halfway through a movie when Willow started to cry I looked at Ryland helplessly and then I felt it. "Ryland take your daughter."

"Why?" He asked laughing.

"You know why! Take her!"

"You know Kayla and I have this rule, whoever is holding her when she poops has to change her."

"Don't do this to me Ryland."

"Have you never changed a diaper before?"

"Of course I have I've changed millions of them."

"Are you being sarcastic? I can't tell."

"Take. Your. Daughter."

"Do you want uncle Max to change you Willow?"

"Ryland-" His phone started to ring.

"It's Kayla, I have to take it, you got her right?" He handed me the diaper and the wipes leaving me alone with her.

"Let's have a little talk about this for future references, when I have you we don't go poop, sure you can pee but no number twos you got it?" I took a deep breath and started to change her and almost threw up only four times in the process.

"Look at that, you did it." Ryland said sarcastically.

"So what did Kayla want?" I asked trying to make him forget this ever happened.

"I usually pick her up from work."

"You have to leave?"

"No, she got her car back today from the shop."

"You don't look to thrilled about that."

"She was only suppose to stay for a few days after Willow was born, I convinced her to stay because she had no car and no one to watch Willow but now she has her car back and her neighbor said that they would watch Willow."

"So you're afraid she's gonna leave now?"

"She told me she is…"

"I'm sorry."

"She's almost a month old and I've never been away from her for days, it just sucks, it really fucking sucks." He reached over and took her from me kissing her head.

"Are you gonna ask her not to go?"

"Of course I am but Kayla is stubborn."

"So are you."

"More stubborn than me."

"Well you're screwed."

"I know."

"Want me to give you a ride home?"

"You mind?"

"Come on."

"Did you talk to your dad?"

"About?"

"He was asking about if we start the tour in the states or-"

"Oh yeah we talked about that."

The entire ride home we talked about the tour and how we both wanted Willow to come with but I knew Kayla probably wouldn't agree to that. "Have you cleared up all the rumors?" I asked once I parked the car.

"What rumors?"

"The ones that say you got a random girl pregnant off a one night stand and that's why you don't post pictures of the kid." I said and Ryland laughed.

"They make up the greatest things, I'll think of something to stay."

"Let me know how it goes with her."

 **Ryland's Pov**

Willow was napping in her room when Kayla got home, Nugget had ran to her and bounced up and down until she sat on the couch and rubbed his belly. "How was your day?" Kayla asked still rubbing his belly.

"It was good, Willow and I went for a walk and then went to see Max."

"Is that why you were all silent on the phone?"

"You know why I was like that."

"Ryland-"

"I don't want you to go."

"I was only suppose to be here for a few days."

"Just stay."

"I'm not gonna live off of you."

"I'm not asking you to."

"Then what are you asking."

"Do you love me?"

"Wh-what?"

"Do you, love me?"

"I don't know.."

"You don't know or you don't want to answer?"

"What you did-"

"We talked about what happened with her Kayla why are you still-"

"Because Ryland! Seeing you with another girl hurt me no matter what really happened it hurt and you're famous and everyone wants you, so how can I ever really trust you?"

"Kayla-"

"I'm gonna leave." She said and stood up but I grabbed her arm.

"Before Willow, when I went on tour-"

"I don't want to hear about it Ryland!"

"There wasn't anyone else, just you."

"But-"

"It has always just been you." I said softly she looked at the ground and then up to me, she took a step forward towards me and then stopped as if she was holding herself back.

"I have to go home."

"Kayla-"

"I told my sister she could bring her kids over to meet Willow and they are probably on there way." She turned and headed up the steps, I followed.

"Will you come back?"

"I don't know."

"Please?"

I moved in front of her and made it to Willow before Kayla did, I leaned down letting my fingers run over the little piece of missing wood from when Jessie was teething and started to bite the crib, I was surprised when Kayla told me she wanted me to take the crib my mom had brought but then again it wouldn't have fit into Kayla's room. "Hey baby girl." I picked her up and kissed her head, this was the last time I was gonna see her for god knows how long.

"Ryland?"

"Daddy's gonna miss you." I kissed her head again and closed my eyes I knew this day would come I just didn't think it would hurt as much. "I'll call you sometime to come see her." I handed Willow over to Kayla and felt like a huge part of me was being ripped out.

"I'll let you know when we get home."

"Thank you…."

 **Kayla's Pov**

"Earth to little sister?" Sadie said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?"

"I asked what the hell are you going to do now?" I shrugged. "You can call mom."

"And tell her what?"

"That you lost your job and-"

"I didn't even tell Ryland I couldn't tell him…."

"Kayla-"

"I don't want handouts Sadie, I don't want people feeling sorry so they do things for me and if I would of told him he would've said that I could stay with him as long as I wanted."

"And what's so wrong with that? He loves you."

"I don't need someone to take care of me."

"Do you see these?" She picked up all my bills and threw them on the coffee table. "They all say final notice Kayla."

"Sadie-"

"You're scared that Ryland will turn out like Tanner, give you everything you have ever wanted and then rip it all away from you."

"Ryland's different."

"Then what are you so afraid of?"

"Look at how our family is with relationships, no one has had a successful marriage or anything in this fucking family I don't want that."

"Kayla you are different from all of us you are so much better."

"You didn't like Ryland in the beginning why are you rooting for him now?"

"Because I know what you're planning on doing."

"No you don't."

"You're gonna ask mom if you can stay with her until you get back up on your feet."

"I was thinking about it."

"Mom lives six hours away."

"That's if you drive."

"I don't want you to go back to San Francisco I like having you here, Ryland likes having you here."

"I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love with him and look at me…."

"Kayla-"

"Today was a good day, I had already told him I was gonna come home today and then a few hours later I get fired for something I didn't even do." I leaned back against the couch and sighed.

"You need to make up your mind on what you want to do."

"I want my job back but that's not gonna happen."

"You can ask dad for a job."

"Oh yes I'm sure he'll give the disappointment a job."

"Kayla.."

"At least mom will fake some sympathy."

"And then become a raging bitch saying I told you so until she makes you feel super shitty."

"She always makes me feel super shitty."

"Come live with me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, you have DJ and Rose to worry about i'm a grown women with a kid of my own."

"You're being selfish."

"How?"

"If you move to San Francisco to live with mom when does Ryland get to see Willow?"

"I don't want to move Sadie, I want to stay right where I am but now I can't."

"Wha-"

"I was gonna ask you to babysit for me and then I was gonna ask Ryland to go out to dinner or something and tell him that I-" I laid back on the couch and picked up a pillow putting it on my face.

"And tell him what?"

"That I wanted to be with but-"

"No, Kayla no buts."

"There has to be buts."

"No there doesn't."

"Yes Sadie there does."

"What was the but?"

"I was gonna live here I was gonna tell him I wanted to go slow."

"So why can't you still do that?"

"Because in two weeks i'll have nowhere to live."

"Let me help."

"How so?"

"I can talk to Danny and see-"

"You can help me out with something."

"Anything."

"Don't tell mom, I know you tell her everything and you guys are close and all but if I make the decision to ask her if I can stay with her I want her to hear it from me."

"Fine… I won't say anything."

"Do you really mean that because you called Ryland and told him I was pregnant."

"Because he deserved to know."

"I know he did you were right about that."

"I usually am right."

"I just- please Sadie don't tell her."

"I promise I won't."

"Thank you…"

For the next couple of days Willow and I sat at home watching disney movies and crying well I cried mostly she was only a month old and less of a cry baby then me. Ryland had called a few times today asking to come see Willow because she was one month today, it's crazy to believe she's been in our lives for a month already it feels like just yesterday I was seeing her for the first time.

 **Ryland's Pov**

I knocked on the door anxious this was the first time in almost a week I was gonna see Willow, I miss her so much I don't think i've ever missed someone as much as I miss her little face. "Hey…" Kayla said letting me in, she looked like she had been crying for awhile.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Willow's in the room sleeping if you want to go get her."

"What's wrong?" I took a step closer to her. "You look tired."

"I'm fine Ryland." It felt weird having her call me Ryland normally it was always Ry.

"Can we-" I was interrupted by Willow crying Kayla went to go get her I looked around it's been awhile since i've been in here, I looked at the letters on table most of the papers were stamped with big red letters saying final notice I moved away from all of that before Kayla came back with Willow.

"Daddy's here to see you." I heard her say, I smiled when I seen them. "Here you go." She handed her over to me.

"Hi my little princess." She yawned. "Are you still sleepy?" I kissed her little chubby cheeks a few times before looking at Kayla who was crying. "Hey, stop it, what's going on with you?" I stood up moving Willow to my shoulder and pulling Kayla to me. "Talk to me, don't shut me out."

"I might have to move to San Francisco."

"Why?"

"I lost my job."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I feel like a huge failure."

"You're not."

"What kind of mother I am? I can't even-"

"You are an amazing mom don't you ever think otherwise."

"But-"

"Stop always trying to put yourself down, you always want to see the worse in yourself stop it."

"Why do you love me?"

"Because I can't imagine my life with someone else in it, you have this amazing heart, for some reason you don't believe me when I tell you how gorgeous you are and that drives me crazy because you are incredibly gorgeous but at the same time that makes you even more beautiful."

"How?"

"Because I can see this sparkle in your eyes when I call you beautiful, sexy, gorgeous you don't feel like you are but when i'm with you i'm hoping I make you feel like you are those things because everyone can see it Kayla."

"Is-"

"I'm done yet…" She nodded. "You make me a better person, before you I was going down this terrible path that i'm sure would of ended up killing me, you saved me."

"I didn't do anything."

"You may not feel like you did anything but you have done so much for me, things I can never thank you enough."

"I want you to be happy."

"I've already tried to be happy without you, it didn't work." I said Kayla moved closer to me on the couch leaning over to push my hair out of my face.

"I can't." She said and pulled away from me but then stopped. "I love you so much but I can't." It felt like a weight was lifted off of me but at the same time another was being laid back down.

"Why? Just tell me why you can't be with me?"

"I'm so scared that this will end the same way my last relationship did."

"How did that end?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Kay-"

"In two weeks I have to go to San Francisco."

"Because you lost your job?"

"Because I can't afford to stay here."

"Just-"

"If you say move in with me I will punch you."

"Why not? You were living with me before."

"Because it wasn't permanent."

"You're afraid."

"I want Willow to have a family and right now she can have that even if we aren't together but if we break up badly I don't want her having to-"

"I would never do anything to hurt you, I know someone's hurt you before but i'm not that guy."

"You don't want me to go?"

"No… I don't I want you to stay and be with me."

"I want to take it slow Ryland."

"Slow? We already have a kid together." She glared at me. "Kidding."

"I don't know what i'm going to do."

"I'm not gonna force you to move in with me, I can pay your rent if you want."

"That's the last thing I want you to do."

"And the last thing I want you to do is move to San Francisco and take my daughter."

"Your sister also offered me a place with her."

"In New York?"

"Yeah."

"You're just trying to get farther and farther aren't you?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what would be best."

"Both of your options are taking her away from me."

"Not the third one."

"What's the third?"

"Come back to you."

"Do you want that?"

"More than anything."

"Then come back." I said she moved, her lips so close to mine I have been dying inside lately having her close to me but not being able to touch her, to kiss her. "Let me love you, I promise that everyday I will tell you how much I love you, how much you and Willow mean to me, I will prove to you that i'm worth your time and love if you just come back to me… Don't go please Kayla I won't be the same person if you leave, I need you… Please." She pulled away and looked at me I could tell she was trying to go through all the decisions in her mind and I was terrified of what she would pick.

I couldn't look at her because I was starting to have a panic attack so I looked down at my sleeping baby girl and waited for either the best news or news that would rip my heart out and smash it into a billion unmendable pieces.

 **Kayla has a choice to make this is basically the last time you guys get to tell me who you want Ryland to end up with so let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13 Take My Love

**First of all thank you guys so much for 120 reviews you guys are amazing and I was worried no one would read this story at first but thank you to those who read it and review every chapter you guys are the best**

 **Literally everyone said the same thing i'm not even kidding when I say that there was no one who was like hmmm I totally don't want them together**

 **Annieherondalelightwood- Well not only that but Clary got her tubes tied when Cecily was like two I think she was two im not sure but that was in chapter 57 of my main story (In case you were wondering)**

 **MissyDoodles02- You will find out who Willow's godparents are in the next chapter but i'd like to see who you think they are**

 **Crazyweirdbitingladycatnip- it is because of how long it is and i'm always like wait let me go back and look and make sure it's right**

 **Guest- Ryland and Kayla's ship name is Ryla**

 **Jling- No one is debating everyone's answers have been the same I just give people more chances to change their minds and get input**

 **Abbey fuchs 5- Sorry I don't have the periods in your thing it won't let it show up for some weird reason but thank you for liking my writing**

 **Skillz37- You may go on lol**

 **Mayagguygmailcom- Thank you!**

 **Enya626- I did**

 **In case people were wondering why I asked a few times about who Ryland should end up with, I don't have everything figured out I know where I want the story to go but most of the should Ryland** **choose** **this path or this one I leave up to you guys I like that you are involved in the story and I try and use everyone's ideas**

* * *

 **Kayla's Pov**

I don't know how long I was looking at him or if I even had to think about an answer because the pure thought of leaving him made me want to run back into his embrace. My lips crashed to his I heard him gasp in surprise and then moan into my mouth. "I love you so much Ryland." I said against his lips.

"But?" He sounded so helpless.

"No but."

"You mean?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you." Tears were in his eyes as he pulled me towards him carefully because of Willow and kissed me. "I love you, I love you so much baby." He dropped his head onto my shoulder.

"I love you too."

"I know you said you wanted to go slow and we will I promise but I want you to come home."

"That doesn't seem slow does it?" I ask with a smile.

"You can sleep in a different room and i'll be a really good boy."

"Guess what?" I said as he kissed my shoulder.

"What?"

"I have a tattoo."

"You do?" He asked lifting his head and raising his eyebrow. "I've seen you naked before I've never-"

"I got it a little before I knew about Willow."

"Where at?"

"I guess that will remain a mystery." I said as he licked his lips.

"You're killing me."

"It's what I live for."

"Give me a hint." He said as he put Willow in her little rocker.

"Nope, you'd have to go looking for it."

"I'm up for the challenge." He said pulling me onto his lap.

"But you promised to be a good boy."

"You are evil." He said with a perfect smile.

"Are you hungry."

"Yes."

"What me to make you something?"

"Not hungry for food." I smiled and tried to get off his lap but he wrapped his arms around me.

"I have something for you."

"I know, I can feel it."

"Not that." He said shaking his head and let me get off of him as he stood up and handed me something.

"What's this? You know I don't like you buying me things."

"This didn't cost me anything."

"Oh." I said taking it and lifting the top of the little box, it was the pictures we had taken the day he asked me to be his girlfriend when we were thirteen. "You kept these?"

"I couldn't throw them away so I put them in a box and completely forgot about them, I had nothing to do the days you and Willow were gone so I was rearranging things and this fell down into the floor. Do you remember what you said to me that day?"

"We went to the movies, I was upset that you didn't ask me to be your girlfriend." I looked down at the pictures. The first one was just us looking at each other, the next one me frowning because Ryland's asking questions and ruining the pictures, the third is when he asked me to be his girlfriend he's looking at me with a smile and I'm looking down at the ground, the last one was us kissing.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know."

"What? Why?"

"Because you don't feed me when I'm hungry and sometimes you snore." I smiled when he laughed.

"I don't snore and I will always feed you when you're hungry."

"Before I give you my answer I need to ask you something."

"Anything."

"I know what you've always said about kids and Willow was a surprise but what if-" I sighed and shook my head. "Never mind it's a dumb question."

"Ask me."

"What if I want to have another baby?"

"Kids are terrifying, I've never been a really responsible person but god I love Willow more than I ever thought I would, if you wanted more kids I'd say yes."

"Really?"

"I want a boy."

"You mean Legend Herondale?"

"Yep."

"But not for a few years right?"

"Of course, so uh was that a yes?" I didn't answer him I leaned forward and kissed him. "You know, she's gonna sleep for awhile." Ryland said gripping my waist.

"And?"

"I can do a full body inspection and see that tattoo." He said already lifting my shirt up I slapped his hand.

"I have to pack!"

"We can worry about that later."

"I only have two weeks until-"

"And you can take a day or two to figure out where all this stuff is gonna go."

"What do you mean?"

"Like that couch is not coming to my house."

"Why not? One of my boyfriends and I almost went all the way on that couch."

"I want to burn this couch." He said I laughed.

"Are you really sure you want me to move in with you?"

"I've never been more sure of anything." His hand went back to my waist and he pulled me closer and leaned down to kiss me just as Willow started to whine. "Cock block…" He whispered.

"Ryland!" I yelled slapping him.

"Ouch," He laughed kissing my cheek and went over and picked up Willow. "Daddy was trying to get mommy to-"

"I'm hungry." I said trying to get his mind off of sex.

"Want to go out or go home?" _Home_ I didn't think Ryland and I would ever have that together a home, I felt like it wasn't something I could have with anyone.

"Let me check something." I went into my room and jumped on the bed rolling over to grab my phone to see how much money I had on my card, it wasn't a lot but it was enough. "Yeah, let's go out." He nodded and looked around for Willow's car seat. "When do you go back on tour?"

"In five months."

"And how long will the tour be?"

"It's a world tour, a farewell tour for my dad's band."

"You didn't answer my question." I said again as Ryland opened the car door for me and then went around the other side to put Willow in.

"A year."

"Oh."

"But we take a break in between the US and-"

"Do you think we can make it?"

"It will be hard at times but I know we can." I nodded and leaned against the window. "Do you think we can make it?"

"I'm letting you know one time only cheating is a deal breaker."

"I know."

"I mean it Ryland, if you cheat on me-"

"I don't want to hurt you and Willow I know what happens if I cheat I lose my family i'm not gonna do that you two are the most important thing to me."

"And drugs."

"What?"

"I'm not stupid Ryland I see the pictures."

"Kayla-"

"I will not have to explain to my daughter that daddy's gone because he wanted to do drugs, don't you dare put her through losing you just because you want to get high and have fun."

"I don't do drugs."

"That's bull-"

"Anymore."

"I just- breaking up is one thing you'd still be in her life and she'd have her daddy but if you-"

"Babe." He said and my heart sped up at just that word. "I know how much that would hurt, you don't have to worry." He took my hand holding it tightly as we drove.

 **Ryland's Pov**

I hadn't gone to Kayla's to try and win her back, the words seemed to flow out of my mouth before I could stop them, I felt like I wasn't living when she wasn't around like some part of myself was a piece of her and i'd never really be happy until she was mine and now that I knew she was I wasn't gonna ruin it this time. "How much money do you have on you?" Kayla asked looking at a homeless man who was really dirty, he wasn't begging for money he was just sitting with his little cart.

"I have…" I didn't really know how much cash I was carrying on me so I pulled out my wallet I had a few dollars but Kayla reached over and took a twenty out and rolled her window down and called him over and handed him the money he tried to refuse when he seen how much she was trying to give him.

"Are you mad?"

"No, it's just money."

"I know what it's like to not have anywhere to go, no one to turn to I always try and give them something and don't worry i'll pay you back."

"I don't want your money."

"I wasn't really thinking money wise."

"Oh?" I gave her a smirk as she moved her hand to my thigh, just remembering what she did at the wedding made me twitch I had think of something to keep my mind off of it. "So my mom called me earlier wanted to know if we were busy in two weeks because she has this art gala thing here and when she was done she wanted to take Willow for a few days."

"You mean I could sleep and not wake up every half hour?"

"Well I was thinking we could do something."

"Like?"

"Go on vacation."

"I've never really been on a vacation."

"Really?"

"This is gonna sound really lame but i've never been out of California."

"Wow…"

"Shut up."

"Where's somewhere you've always wanted to go."

"Like in the states?"

"No, i'm gonna show you the world and i'm gonna do it right, ever since you were a kid where's the one place you've always wanted to go?"

"I did a project on Aruba i school and god I fell in love with the place, I use to have this giant piggy bank and I wrote on it 'money to runaway to Aruba' on the side, my sister stole all the money to buy her prom dress."

"So Aruba it is."

"That's to expensive."

"But-"

"We can go to disneyland or something."

"You want to stay in California?"

"We can go get drunk in Vegas?"

"Or get drunk on beach in Aruba."

"Or we can stay home and watch movies like normal parents."

"I'm not normal."

"I know you're annoying."

"Let me know where you want to go and we can go, anywhere in the entire world and i'll take you."

"Why me?"

"What?"

"Look at you, you could have whoever you wanted your ex that one I seen you with she was stunning and Lexie she was gorgeous and then there's just me…."

"Just you? Kayla you are more beautiful than both of them combined." She laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah right."

"You may not look in the mirror and see it but when I look at you…. You are the most beautifully stunning women I have ever met, no one else makes my heart jump out of my chest and it's not because you're pretty I didn't just fall in love with because of that, I fell in love with your courage, your stubbornness, your sarcastic attitude, your personality, I fell in love with _you_ not your looks."

"You really know how to make a girl cry." She said wiping her eyes. "I love you too but mostly because you're hot and the sex is great." She said and I laughed so hard I started to choke.

"You really know how to fill my ego."

Willow was sleeping most of time while we ate she had woken up once to nurse and then fell back to sleep after, Kayla mostly talked about looking for a new job, her phone rang she groaned picking it up.

"Hey Jen, what's up?" Kayla listened and then dropped her head.

"No she didn't tell me that." She said and dropped her fork. "Well tell Dennis that I don't!" She yelled and then gave an apologetic look to the few people who looked over at us. "I'm not at home."

"Everything okay?" I asked she shrugged. "I get the feeling a lot of your past relationships have been really one sided, this isn't that kind of relationship so I'll ask again, everything okay?"

"Jenny and a few of my friends were suppose to come over to meet Willow."

"And you're mad because?"

"That's a different story, I guess Dennis has been trying to get ahold of me to ask me out because he's telling everyone that I already said yes."

"He's confident."

"You have no idea."

"Did he work with you?"

"Yeah but in a different department."

"You know you can have your friends over at our house." I said and went back to eating a few moments later I noticed Kayla was still looking at me. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"You said our house. It's your house."

"I don't want it to be just my house… You're moving in with me so it's our house."

"I still feel like it's your house and not mine."

"Then we will move."

"What? Ryland no."

"I want you to feel comfortable in _our_ house and if you don't feel like it's ours then we can move, we don't even have to stay in California."

"California is our home I don't want you to change everything just because of me unless you want to leave?"

"I don't think I do…."

"I want to stay where we are."

"Okay."

 **Max's Pov**

Someone was ringing my doorbell I didn't want to get up because I was really comfortable but whoever it was wasn't letting up on the doorbell I got up and opened the door I was surprised to see my dads and little brother. "What are you guys doing here?"

"SURPRISE!" Rafe yelled.

"We were in town, we decided to see our little blueberry."

"You were in town? Since when do you do anything over here?"

"Okay we weren't really _really_ in town, we just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Dad I'm fine you don't need to check up on me."

"We're just worried."

"I'm fine you really don't need to check up on me." I said as my phone started to ring. "Come in." They all came in and Rafe sat down on my couch and looked around.

"You should get a pet it's lonely here."

"I'm gone to much for a pet." I said picking up my phone and answering it.

"Bro great news." Spencer said I could hear Gabe in the background.

"What is it?"

"We have an interview tomorrow with this pretty popular tv place but that's not the great news."

"Well do tell."

"Wanna come to a party with some playboy models?"

"Playboy models?"

"This was our dream as kids and it can become a reality."

"My parents are here if they leave soon I'll come."

"Keep me posted."

"Sure."

I went back into the living room Pops was laughing really hard and dad was shaking his head. "What's so funny?"

"Rafe made a joke."

"It wasn't a joke, I told them I have a girlfriend." Pops laughed again Rafe glared at him. "Papa!"

"I'm sorry I'm sure your girlfriend is lovely."

"It's his left hand." I said, Rafe stood up and punched me. "Oh shit you're right handed."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Rafael."

"Dad! Tell them to stop."

"You guys stop picking on Rafe."

"Have you guys heard from Rylie i've been trying to get a hold of her a few days."

"She's in Italy with her boyfriend."

"Woah, what?"

"Your father just doesn't like him." Pops said looking over at dad.

"I have a very good reason not to like him he treats my little girl like crap."

"Rafe you wanna take a plane ride to Italy to beat the shit out of someone?"

"Yeah!"

"You will do no such thing, your sister is an adult."

"Dad said he treats her like crap no guy dating my sister will treat her anything other than a queen."

"I think she's coming back home on Friday or at least that's what she told me."

"Well guess who will be home for dinner on Friday."

"I'm guessing you?"

"And Ryland."

"Max I think-"

"This boyfriend of hers is gonna be there right?"

"She said he was."

"Well then you can expect us there."

"I'll let her know."

"I'd rather you didn't let it be a nice little surprise."

"It will be nice to have all our children home won't it Alec." Pops asked dad sighed.

"As long as Max doesn't kill anyone or Ryland it will be a fun time, try and at least get to know him though."

"I think you can use that same advice dad." I said dad shook his head.

"I've tried being nice he's the one who has an attitude problem so…"

"Max?" Rafe said standing up and looking around.

"What's up?"

"Can I play your guitar?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"Are you uh leaving?" Dad asked, I thought about the party I really wanted to go but I knew I would end up doing something stupid i'm not very good when it comes to saying no to things and I didn't want to disappoint my parents even more than I already have.

"I don't really feel like going out how about I go cook something for dinner? You can teach Rafe how to play dad." Dad smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Remember when we use to have riff offs and you would get mad because I would always beat you." he said picking up one of my guitars.

"Remember I was only like ten, now i'm a rockstar so I think the real question is, are you bringing it up so I can completely destroy you."

"Bring it on."

"I uh guess i'll be the one cooking then." Pops said with a smile.

It was times like this I wish I lived a little closer to LA so I could go see them more i've really missed my dad, I had spent so long treating him like shit that I missed out on all the fun, but I was determined to make all that up when we went on tour together.

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for all the reviews I seriously wouldn't have gotten this far without, my main story was suppose to end after the twins were born but you guys kept the story alive and had gotten it that far so thank you... So anyone wondering if this story will be long or short it all depends on the reviews and how long you guys want it to be**

 **Willow will be with Clary and Jace in an upcoming chapter do you guys want Clary and Jace's Pov?**

 **Where do you think Kayla and Ryland will go on vacation?**

 **Annndd I think that's it for now, have a good day or goodnight or what ever me personally its 1am and i'm hungry, story of my life right there... Okay im done rambling**


	14. Chapter 14 How It Could Of Been

**I decided to do both Clary and Jace's Pov's when they have Willow so you can see how they both are adjusting to being grandparents**

 **PupPup WoofWoof- You and a few other people got confused too lol sorry**

 **MissyDoodles02- Definitely** **cobalt blue and I kinda wanna see this artwork do I get to see it?**

* * *

 **Ryland's Pov**

"Please welcome Princes Under New Authority!" The interviewer Mike said and the five of us walked out everyone was cheering, we weren't use to doing TV interviews since our music wasn't really well liked by a lot of people so when we got to do these things it was amazing, Kayla and I decided that if they brought up Willow I'd tell everyone about her I could tell Kayla was hesitant at first but she seemed to be okay with it now. "How are you guys?"

"We're good thanks for having us." Gabe smiled as a few of the audience members screamed.

"So for those who don't know who you are let's do some introductions."

"I'm Spencer Cloutier and I play the guitar."

"I'm Gabe Thompson and I play the bass."

I'm Max Lightwood-Bane and I also play the guitar."

"I'm Zach Carstairs and I play the drums."

"I'm Ryland Herondale and I play the vocals, I'm the singer."

"When did you guys first start the group?"

"We've always been into singing and playing instruments Max and I grew up for the most part seeing our fathers on stage, so when we were about thirteen-ish we said we wanted to make a band and our entire family was acceptive and they were on board, so Spencer, Max, and I we kind of just formed this little band and we would play covers of our fathers band's songs, we would mess around and stuff we never thought we would get to this point and be this successful."

"So you've all known each other since you were kids?"

"Well I didn't meet Gabe until I moved back to America and Ryland called me and said hey do you still play the drums, our drummer just left the band and we need someone we know.. I've known Ryland, Max, and Spencer since I was five we grew up together we were on the same hockey team, we dressed up as the four horsemen for halloween one year, these guys are like brothers to me."

"And are you and Gabe friends now?" He asked Gabe laughed.

"He's like the worst person I have ever met in my entire life." Gabe said and Zach laughed. "I'm just kidding, within the first week of him joining the band we became friends and over the years he's become like family to me."

"Speaking of family." Mike said and everyone glanced at me,

"I know where this is going." I said under my breath.

"You gave quite the announcement when you canceled the last two shows of your guys last tour."

"I did."

"You had a baby."

"I did have a baby- well not me personally that would of been weird but yeah I have a baby now."

"You must've heard all the rumors about-"

"I have and normally I address rumors before they get way out of hand and completely mixed up but I made a promise that i'd let everything be for awhile and focus on being a dad and being there for my child but yeah the rumors are insane like I don't even think I know what the story is anymore."

"The story is that you don't really know the mother of your child."

"Oh wow um I don't know where anyone got that information from but yes I do know the mother of my child i've known her for a long time, we actually dated when I was younger and I was fortunate enough to have her come back into my life."

"And the baby's healthy?"

"We had a pretty rocky start she was in NICU for nine days but now she's a month old and quite possibly the cutest little girl I have ever seen."

"You have a daughter?"

"I do and it's terrifying because I see the way girls act at our shows and i'm like oh my god my baby is never allowed to go to a concert without my supervision."

"Or mine." Max said with a smirk.

"Max is actually her god father I don't know what possessed my girlfriend into asking Max but she did."

"Hey…" He said and punched me playfully.

"So what's her name?"

"Her name is Willow." I said and a chorus of awws was all I heard.

We got off the topic of Willow which I was kind of glad for because I didn't want to take away from the real reason we were here and that was to talk about the band and our new music and our upcoming tour.

By the time it was over I really just wanted to go home and play with Willow and watch a movie with Kayla, god that makes me sound so bland and like a normal person. "Hey there's this party tonight." Spencer said and then Max slapped him.

"Ryland doesn't do parties anymore, he has a girl and a baby so now he stays home like a hermit." Max said shaking his head at me.

"I can still go to parties and shit."

"Yeah once you ask Kayla for your balls back." Zach who usually never makes jokes said and everyone laughed.

"Fuck all of you guys."

"Let's be fair guys maybe he wants to go home and get laid." I sighed because I knew Max was gonna open his fat mouth.

"Actually in the two weeks she's been living with him she's been sleeping in a different room, Ryland's right hand has become his best friend."

"Why do I tell you things?"

"I really have no idea."

"I really hate you all, i'm going home."

"It's clear who wears the pants in your relationship."

"Suck a dick."

"Maybe you should say that to-"

"I'm leaving…."

"Bye Ryland!" Everyone yelled.

 **Kayla's Pov**

I got Willow down for a nap and was just about to watch a movie and try and get a few more hours of sleep when the door opened and slammed shut, I looked over to see Ryland coming towards me with Nugget jumping up and wagging his tail following him. "Hey."

"Hey babe." He leaned down and kissed me. "Wheres Willow?"

"Sleeping."

"Oh." He said sadly.

"How'd the interview go?"

"Willow is officially out in the open."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I dunno, I mean now I can post pictures without thinking what everyone will say but i'll miss everyone trying to guess." He said as he came around and sat down beside me pulling my legs until they were on him. "And I even talked about you."

"What about me?"

"Just that you weren't some random stranger."

"What did you call me?"

"My girlfriend." He said, he knows I love when he says it because I honestly didn't think i'd have this with him. "How long has Willow been asleep?"

"About fifteen minutes." His hand went to my leg rubbing it.

"So….."

"Ryland."

"Come on, i'm dying here."

"You act like you haven't had sex in forever."

"I haven't!"

"Really?"

"Why do you seem so surprised?"

"Well you and Lexie-"

"I haven't had sex in three months, I think I may have become a born again virgin."

"I don't think that's how that works."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"I love you."

"Kayla." He whined it was an adorable whine and I really liked teasing him.

"Hmmm?"

"Come on, please?"

I sat up moving my legs away from him and before I could do anything he pulled me to him and kissed me and then somehow I was under him. "Are you trying to take advantage of me?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not really." I said pulling him down to me. "We can h-" My words were cut off by Willow crying, Ryland dropped his head onto my shoulder. "Rain check?" I pushed him off and stood up but stopped when Ryland grabbed my arm.

"I'll get her." He said kissing my shoulder and ran upstairs.

I sat back down, he's being really nice right now, not that he isn't always nice but something's up with him he came back bouncing Willow up and down. "I missed you, yes I did, yes I did." He said in a little voice.

"You were gone for an hour maybe two."

"And your point?" He asked kissing Willow's cheek and handing her to me so I could nurse.

"Is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?" He raised his eyebrow and glanced at me.

"Well when you went to the studio yesterday you came home grumpy and then didn't want to talk to me and went and took a nap."

"I'm sorry I was a dick."

"I don't care about that people have grumpy days, you just seem…. Different that's all."

"I'm not use to this."

"To what?"

"Being in a real relationship."

"Real relationship?"

"Where I look forward to coming home everyday, I want to spend every day with you I love being around you and you make me so happy, i've never had that before and it scares me so I can be an asshole sometimes because i'm afraid if I get to use to you being here you will one day be gone."

"I'm not going anywhere Ryland."

"I don't want to lose you Kayla."

"You're not."

"I'll try and be less of a douche."

"Thanks."

"What do you want to do today?"

"You aren't going out?" I asked switching sides Willow started to whine until she latched on.

"Going out?"

"I seen Max's post about a party tonight, i'm surprised you aren't going."

"You wouldn't be mad?"

"Mad about?"

"Me going out."

"Okay first thing about me, i'm not that type of girlfriend that get mad when you go out with friends, that's not me I like to go out and have fun and well fun is being put off to the side for now because of this little peanut but that doesn't mean you need to put off fun."

"Well fun shouldn't be one sided should it? Why should I get to have fun and you don't?"

"Because milk does not come out of your breast does it?" Ryland laughed and looked down his shirt and sighed.

"Sorry not lactating right now." He said sadly. "Do you want to come?"

"Who will watch Willow?"

"Try saying that three times fast."

"Ryland."

"You can ask your sister."

"We got into fight yesterday, we're not talking."

"A fight about what?"

"My mom wanted to come meet Willow I said no so Sadie called me yelling."

"Why don't you want her meeting Willow?"

"It has nothing with me not wanting her to meet Willow, it's how she treated me while I was pregnant, she didn't care about her so why should I let her meet my daughter?"

"Our daughter."

"I just don't want to put Willow through what I had to grow up with."

"I support your decision."

"Do you? You don't think i'm being a bitch?"

"Your mom didn't want you to have her, she ignored you pretty much your entire pregnancy and the only time she did talk to you was to tell you that having her was a mistake, so no I don't think you're being a bitch, I think you're being a good mom."

"What time are you leaving?"

"Not for a few hours."

"You mind if I take a nap?"

"Go on, I got her." I looked down at Willow she had fallen back asleep, I stood up and held my hand out to him, he was confused but took my hand anyway, I lead us towards my room and he stopped me and motioned towards his room so I let him pull me towards his bed. "What do you want?"

"I just want to take a nap with you holding me." I said he nodded. "You don't have to I just-"

"Whatever you want." He smiled but I frowned.

"Ry-"

"You know before you I was a real asshole to girls, maybe even misogynistic I don't know, I didn't care what they thought about me and I sure in hell didn't care about their feelings and then you came back and you didn't put up with my shit, you gave me this beautiful little girl." He put his hand on her head ruffling her little bit of curly hair she had.

"Before you I didn't believe I could actually be happy, you've made me so happy and I don't think I can ever repay you." He pulled towards the bed and took Willow and pushed me on the bed, I moved towards the other end of the bed. He kissed Willow's head and left with her, he came back a few moments later pulled his shirt off and laid down pulling me towards him.

"I love you so much." He whispered against my skin kissing my shoulder, I turned in his arms and kissed him, my lips parted trying to get him to deepen the kiss but he pulled away. "You're tired."

"Yeah but you wanted to-"

"Just close your eyes baby." I dropped my head onto his chest and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

 **Max's Pov**

I was on my third drink when someone punched my shoulder I turned around ready to yell at whoever the hell it was when I seen Ryland smirking. "Did you and Kayla break up or something?"

"What? No, why would you think that?"

"Well you're here."

"Kayla didn't mind."

"You know girls say that but they don't mean it."

"Kayla's different."

"That she is."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"She keeps your ass in check."

"Fuck you." He said laughing, it was nice to see Ryland actually happy for once.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Parker said, I could see a very uncomfortable look on Ryland's face, Parker was the reason I overdosed on cocaine last year we tried to stay away from him but we had the same circle of friends.

"Uh hey…" Ryland scratched his head and looked around I know he wanted to walk away but I also knew he wouldn't leave me here alone with him.

"You're looking good Max."

"Thanks, four months clean."

"Wow," Parker looked surprised. "So I uh take it you don't want this?" He held up a bag, my heart started to speed up this is why I tried not to go to parties to much because things like this happened. "Take it, on the house, to make up for-"

"He doesn't want it." Ryland said.

"Max is a big boy, he came make his own decisions." Parker said.

"Like when he said he didn't want to do coke so you-"

"Ryland it's okay."

"No it's not Max because of him you almost fucking died."

"We use to be really good friends Ryland."

"We use to do drugs together that was about it."

"I heard you got a kid now, a girl…" The way he said that made me mad as hell I stood up.

"Get the fuck out of here Parker before I beat the shit out of you." He tilted his head and tapped my chest.

"You two will come back one day and when you do my door will be open because they always come back." He said and put the bag in my hand and walked away.

It felt like it was burning a hole through my hand, I wanted it so bad but I knew more than anything that I couldn't go down this path again I almost lost everything and I couldn't put my family through that again, I wouldn't, but looking down at it made me feel a sense of peace. "Don't even think about it Max." Ryland said, I looked over to him. "Willow needs you in her life to look out for her, give it to me."

"Are you sure giving this to you is a great idea?"

"Kayla would leave me in heartbeat if she found out I was doing drugs, I am not going to throw my family away, I can't do that to Kayla, I love you too much to do that."

"I didn't think she knew about that."

"She's not dumb, she told me that drugs was a deal breaker and that Willow shouldn't have to grow up without a dad and when she said that I felt like something broke inside of me I don't want my baby girl to grow up and not be there to see it I want those moments with her."

"You know, I see how happy you are and I kind of want that now…"

"To be happy?"

"N-no a family."

"When you stop being an asshole you're a really amazing person."

"Can we stop this sentimental shit now?" I asked Ryland laughed and nodded,

"Want a drink?"

"Now that's something I can go for."

 **Ryland's Pov**

I got home a little after three and fell into bed, I wasn't drunk I had only drank one beer and half of one Max didn't drink he could barely stand so I brought him home with me and put him in a guest room, something Max said earlier replayed over and over in my head as I drifted off to sleep.

"Think of how everything would of been different if you took that out Kayla gave you and stayed with Lexie…."

 _I woke up to someone pushing me I sat up blinking against the light and when I opened my eyes I fell right off the bed "Lexie?"_

" _Hey sleepy."_

" _N-no…"_

" _You're not sleepy?"_

" _What are you doing here?" I back away as she started walking towards me._

" _Did you hit your head or something?"_

" _What?"_

" _I live here can you stop acting crazy?"_

" _Where's Willow?"_

" _Who?"_

 _I left the room and went towards Willow's room, when I opened the door her room was filled with boxes and other random things. "Ryland, baby you're starting to scare me what's going on with you?"_

" _Where is my daughter?" I asked helplessly._

" _Your daughter? What's she got to do with anything?"_

" _Where is she?"_

" _I assume with her mother somewhere."_

" _What happened?"_

" _I don't see why you even care."_

" _Because she's my-"_

" _Baby you've only seen the kid once when it was born and after that well we had better things to do."_

" _No I wouldn't do that."_

" _It's been years Ryland why are we even talking about this?"_

" _Years?"_

" _Why does it even matter?"_

" _I have to go."_

" _Go where?"_

" _Just clear my head." She sighed and came to me and put her hand on my chest._

" _Don't be too long we have a date tonight." She leaned up to kiss me but I pushed her away._

" _Yeah, sure." I ran out of the house and towards my car._

 _I think I broke every law driving to Kayla's apartment and when I knocked on her door someone answered it I didn't know who this person was. "May I help you?"_

" _Is Kayla here?"_

" _I'm sorry I don't know who that is." She said softly._

" _Oh… Okay thank you." She closed the door and I slumped against the wall, I needed to find her I was confused I didn't understand what the fuck was going on._

" _Are you alright dear?" I looked up at seen an elderly lady I've met her before when Kayla was pregnant._

" _Do you know where Kayla moved to?"_

" _Are you a friend of hers?"_

" _Yeah I uh haven't seen her in awhile I didn't know she moved."_

" _I think I have her address somewhere around here, one moment please." She went inside, I tried to think about the last few years but nothing was coming to me it was like my life was blank. "Here you go." She handed me an envelope with an address._

" _Thank you." I ran down the four flights of stairs and to my car._

 _I ran the doorbell and waited for what seemed like eternity when the door finally opened and I seen her beautiful face. "Ryland?"_

" _Hey…"_

" _Why are you here? How did you even know where to find me?" She stepped outside and shut the door._

" _I didn't leave, I never wanted to leave."_

" _You show up out of the blue-"_

" _I love you."_

" _You walked out on us, you chose your girlfriend who doesn't even like kids over your own flesh and blood."_

" _Kayla-"_

" _Leave."_

" _This isn't right, this can't be my life."_

" _Please just go."_

" _No, I can't go."_

" _You've done enough Ryland you made it clear you didn't want to be part of her life I gave you what you wanted you don't get to come back six years later and say you want to change it."_

" _I'm dreaming, I have to be dreaming." I said and repeated it over and over trying to get myself out of this fucking nightmare._

" _Mommy!" Someone yelled, I turned just in time to see a little girl running to Kayla._

" _Hey baby girl, did you have a good day at school?"_

" _Yeah!" She said with a type of giddy excitement that reminded me of Cecily when she was little. "Daddy took me to get ice cream after because I got a 100 on my spelling test!" A man came up towards them and hugged the two of them._

" _Good job Peanut, go with daddy inside while I talk to my friend." She stressed the word friend with venom and hatred._

" _Okay, come on daddy let's have a dance party."_

 _No, this isn't how my life is suppose to be I would never walk out on my child, I would never leave Kayla she's all I have wanted._

I heard a small cry of a baby it brought me out of dream. I shot up, I was sweaty and breathing heavily, I heard Willow crying but then her cries were gone, I got out of bed and ran towards her room and stopped before taking a deep breath and opening her door. "Hey…. When did you get home?" Kayla asked bouncing Willow trying to get her back to sleep.

I didn't answer her I went to her and kissed her hard, she gasped into my mouth I pulled her closer to me as close as I could get her without hurting Willow. Kayla pulled away breathlessly. "I love you so much."

"Did something happen when you were out?" She was confused I would be to if I was her. Willow started to whine I looked down at my precious little girl and held my hands out for her.

"Can I have her, please?" Kayla was panicking I could tell she was but she gave Willow to me and once I had her in my arms I relaxed.

"Ryland what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream… You guys were gone and I wasn't there for either of you and it didn't feel right the entire dream was wrong.. I've never had a lucid dream before and it scared the hell out of me."

"It's okay, we're right here and we aren't going anywhere."

"Go to Aruba with me."

"It's too much-"

"I know you think it's too much money but you are worth every penny."

"Okay…. We can go." She took Willow from me kissed her head and put her back into her crib. "We have about an hour or so before she wakes up again."

"Want breakfast?"

"I want you."

"Kayla, right now I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Max is here, he's passed out drunk in one of the guest rooms."

"Well he won't be up anytime soon so I don't see the problem."

"Babe-"

You don't want me?"

"I think I might want you too much."

"So have me." She said and pulled me towards my room. "I want you just as much."

"Kayla I don't think I can-"

"Then don't think, just make love to me."

"Unfortunately right now I don't think that's possible."

"Then fuck me like you hate me."

"I really hate when you talk like that." She glanced down and smiled.

"I think a certain member of yours happens to really like when I talk like that."

"You are gonna regret this later." I said and pushed her down onto the bed.

"It's been three months since you've had sex, I give you three minutes."

"Three minutes is how you ended up with Willow." I joked, Kayla laughed turning her head against the pillow.

"I hate you."

"Best three minutes of your life."

"Can you shut up and just come here?"

"Yes ma'am."

 **Max's Pov**

I woke up confused as to where I was until I opened the door and seen Nugget he was whining and running around so I let him outside, took a shower this was the room I usually crashed in so I had a drawer filled with my clothes because I didn't really want to put on my shit I was wearing last night, the doorbell rang I waited a few minutes because I didn't know if Ryland or Kayla were awake to get it so I went to the door and was greeted with a woman who was holding a crying kid and a little boy. "We don't want girl scout cookies."

"Is Kayla here?"

"She's asleep."

"Can I come in?" She had her face hidden behind the crying one.

"Hmmm, no." She moved and I could see her face she had a black eye and a busted lip. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sadie, Kayla's my sister."

"Come in." I moved out of the way and she came in with the two kids the little boy went to the couch and laid down while the other one continued to cry. "What happened to your face?"

"I fell."

"Wow that was a terrible excuse but okay." She glared at me and went to bouncing the one she had in her arms.

"Shhh Rosie it's okay please stop crying, please." She sounded desperate.

"Let me."

"What?"

"Give her to me, i'm sort of a baby whisperer I don't know why they like me." She didn't seem convinced but handed her over to me. "Hey-"

"Rose but everyone calls her Rosie."

"Hi Rosie, i'm Max, nice to meet you." She looked up at me and smiled, she might of been maybe one or a little older I don't know. "Can you say hi?"

"I." She said.

"Close enough."

"Do you have kids?"

"Me? God no."

"You're right, kids do seem to like you."

"I'm Max by the way."

"I know who you are, I use to listen to your father's band growing up well I still listen to them, and I even listen to Ryland's well yours too."

"That's cool, we don't get a lot of people who transition over from our fathers music to ours just because they are completely opposite."

"I like the turn you guys made, and when i'm angry I have the perfect playlist because of your guys music." I laughed.

"Don't we all… So uh Kayla should be up soon Willow doesn't normally sleep past a certain time time so she should be up soon." I tried to put Rose down but she clung to me.

"Hi." I turned to see the little boy staring at me.

"What's up?"

"Can you plaw wit me?"

"DJ he's got better things to do then play with you."

"I don't mind playing with him."

"Are you sure?"

"You look like you could use the break."

"Somewhat I guess…" She smiled at me.

"What do you want to play?"

"Monter!" He yelled and jumped up and down, I put Rose down and walked towards DJ.

"I'm gonna get you." I said, he screamed and ran away.

I'm pretty sure all the noise would soon wake Ryland up but for now I was enjoying the play time, I couldn't wait until Willow was old enough to play.

* * *

 **I was thinking about a time jump not really soon because like I said I am keeping her a baby for awhile and we have to see the world tour and all of Willow's little firsts**

 **Also Ryland's dream is the if he would of stayed with Lexie that's how his life would of turned out**

 **Questions:**

 **When I do the time jump how old do you want Willow to be? (Remember it wont happen for awhile)**

 **Should Ryland and Kayla have more kids? If so how far apart would you guys like the kids to be?**

 **Lastly I need some ideas for a girl for Max because poor baby is lonely**


	15. Chapter 15 Sticking Together

**Stephy20- Glad to have not disappointed you!**

 **MissyDoodloes02- Willow will have a very special name she calls Chris in the future**

 **DemGrayEyesDoh- Last chapter you asked about lemons I completely forgot to answer so I will answer you know.. I have been thinking about it I suck at lemons but I think i'm gonna try it out but the story is M because there will be a lot of references to drugs and that sort of stuff and people are sometimes to sensitive although I do give fair warning but that's why**

 **TMIShips4Life- That's the age i'm kind of leaning towards to**

 **Kayla's Pov**

I woke up to someone screaming not a scared scream, I looked at Ryland he was still asleep with his hand over me resting on my hip I slipped out from his grasp and put some clothes on because I remember him telling me Max was here, I went downstairs and DJ ran to me and jumped on me. "Monter Kaywa!" He yelled and pointed at Max.

"W-what is going on?" I asked Max he shrugged and pointed to Sadie who was sitting on the couch handing Rosie toys. "Sadie?" I put DJ down he went back to running away from Max.

"Hey…" she looked up at me, I sighed when I seen her face.

"Did Danny do that?" I asked pulling her outside and sitting down on the pool chairs.

"Do you think Ryland would be okay with us staying for a few days?"

"I don't know, I'll ask him. Answer my question."

"He's been under a lot of pressure at work dad's been pushing him and I was being clingy."

"Did you learn nothing from what I went through with Tanner? God why do you stay with him?"

"Why did you stay with Tanner?"

"I was young and stupid in the beginning but in the end I was terrified he'd kill me if I tried to leave he did try and kill me."

"Danny isn't like that he's just-"

"He's just what? He's not faithful to you at all, you honestly think those business trips he takes every other week with his young PA are really for just business you aren't dumb Sadie." I tried to say as nicely as possible, I was tired of having my life ridiculed when it was Sadie's life that was messed up.

"DJ's only three almost four, Rosie just turned two, I can't take them away from their father."

"God you are an idiot Sadie."

"I love him…"

"Don't you want to be loved back?"

"Of course I do."

"So leave his sorry ass and be happy find someone who makes you happy."

Ryland came outside with Willow in his arms. "Is there a kid party or something?" He asked, I smiled stood up kissing him and taking Willow.

"Sleep good?" I asked Ryland smirked.

"After you finally let me go to sleep yeah." He winked and waved at Sadie. "I'm gonna go see if Max needs needs back up.

"Wait."

"Is everything okay?" He looked from me over to Sadie.

"I don't know if you will say yes and if you don't I understand why but Sadie wants to know if she can stay here for a few days."

"Is she okay?" He looked over to Sadie again.

Willow started to coo Ryland smiled down at her. "Her husband- he uh…." Ryland's smile was gone he called Sadie's name she looked over to him, he sighed.

"You can stay as long as you want." Ryland said, Sadie sighed and came towards us and hugged Ryland.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

"I uh have to go home and get some things I didn't think you'd say yes."

"Do you want me to come with you?" She nodded, I handed Willow back over to Ryland. "Will be back."

"Kayla-"

"It's okay." I had to be on my tip toes in order to kiss him since he didn't lean down for me. "I love you."

"I love you more."

The three of us went back inside to see Rosie clinging onto Max's leg and DJ hitting Max with a foam sword. "Daniel! What are you doing?" Sadie yelled.

"We plaw mommy." He said frowning Max smiled.

"He's okay really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, my little brother use to hit me with his rubber arrows from a bow my dad got him for his like ninth birthday so this is much less painful."

"Okay…" Sadie was acting weird much more weirder than normal maybe she's just shaken up about what happened. "DJ, Rosie come on we are gonna go home for a while."

"But mommy." DJ whined.

"We will be back I promise."

"When?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"We just have to go home and get some things and we can come back."

"He going stay?" He pointed to Max who was trying to get Rosie to let go of his leg.

"I don't know baby."

"I want him stay." I looked over to Max again who had no idea what DJ was saying because he was solely focused on Rosie.

"I'm sorry about her," Sadie said and tried to pull her off of him.

"NO!" Rosie screamed.

"You wanna go see dada?"

"No." She said still holding her tight little grip around Max's leg.

"What can I say, chicks dig me." Max said, Sadie laughed and then blushed, she never blushed what the hell was happening here.

"Well I uh i'll see you later?"

"Probably not, I'm gonna be going home soon."

"Oh okay."

Rosie finally let go of Max when Ryland handed her a piece of candy, Max took the opportunity to take Willow from Ryland. "Who's the prettiest little baby in all the world? Beside Rosie because she's pretty cute too, yeah it's you." He said and Willow smiled. "Ryland you've been replaced, Willow is my best friend now."

"That's okay with me just because it's her." Ryland said.

"We will be back." I said to the boys they were both preoccupied with Willow.

"So…." I said once Sadie started to drive, the kids were watching a movie in the back.

"So?"

"You have a thing for Max."

"He's good with kids."

"I could of told you that."

"In interviews he seems like this heartless asshole but in real life he's quiet sweet that's all."

"Okay…"

"I'm married, I love my husband."

"But does he love you?"

"Dad's been hard on him lately Kayla."

"So he beats you to take out his frustration?"

"I know with what happened with Tanner you have every right to be angry."

"Three years I let him beat me, told myself if I just made everything perfect he would be fine but it didn't stop Sadie he would apologize every time tell me he was just stressed and didn't mean to do it, I was the fucking idiot who stayed with him and that final day-" I stopped talking and took a deep breath I have never talked about that day I couldn't talk about that day.

"You don't have to talk about it Kay, I know it's hard for you."

"I never thought I'd have someone like Ryland in my life, who would show me what a real gentlemen was like."

"I know I'm always on mom's side and bashing on you but I really am happy for you Kayla, you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Sadie."

We got to the house I got Rose while Sadie took DJ out of his car seat he ran towards the door. "Danny?" Sadie called but he didn't answer.

"Where is Paige?" I asked noticing that she wasn't here.

"I gave her the week off, it was her mom's birthday and she wanted to go visit her." Paige was the nanny who spent more time with DJ and Rose then Sadie and Danny combined, Rosie use to call Paige momo until Sadie got mad.

"Daddy!" DJ yelled and ran to him.

"Not now DJ, Where the hell is Paige?"

"She-"

"Tell her to do something with them, I'm busy."

"I'm actually just here to get some things."

"What?"

"I'm gonna stay with Kayla for a few days."

"Take them with you." He said pointing to DJ who was still trying to get his attention.

"Can't you just say hi to him?"

"You wanted the fucking kids not me."

"I can't believe you would say that." She said and picked up DJ.

"I- I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, I'm just- your dad wants the entire presentation done a week early and I'm just really worked up."

"It's okay… I'm gonna spend a few days with Kayla so you can get it done without the kids being a hassle."

"Thanks."

 **Ryland's Pov**

Max was bouncing Willow up and down while watching the game. "Was that your first time meeting Sadie?"

"Yeah she was cool, her kids were sweet."

"She can be quite the character."

"Meaning?"

"She's a handful and most of the time not very nice but if it wasn't for her I wouldn't even know about Willow."

"What kind of life do you think she would've had if you never did find out about her?"

"I had this dream it seemed so real except I did know about Willow but apparently I walked out and Kayla met this guy and Willow had a dad and if that was the case I don't think I could of ripped her away from the only father she'd known I mean I wouldn't of been able to call myself a father for just leaving her."

"And you didn't and you would never do that."

"I'm sorry…" I said to Max he looked away from the tv and to me.

"For?"

Your mom she-"

"I'm over it, i've spent to many years letting her affect me trying to open my heart and let her in but for what? Why should I do that? She left me in a box in the rain just there to die because of choices she made, you aren't like that you'd never walk out on your family."

"One day you will meet a girl and you will have kids and you will be an amazing father because you're already great with Willow and I can't wait for that day because all the times you've laughed at me while I had to change her crappy diaper or when we were recording our new song and I was falling asleep, I hope your kid is a million times worse."

"Maybe i'll adopt like a four year old so I don't have to go through all of this." He said looking down at Willow.

"That's not fair."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you my dad talked to aunt Izzy and she loves the idea of our clothing line."

"Really?"

"Yeah she said that we need to agree on the name though because we keep changing our minds."

"Well I like Anthem clothing and you like outcast clothing."

"What if we combined them?"

"Anthem outcast?"

"Anthem of the outcast."

"Sounds like an epic song title."

"Can we just agree on that because we told people like last year about this clothing line and it's still a work in progress."

"Well we already have most of the shit done just not the name but we just figured it out."

"So you mean-"

"Anthem of the outcast is pretty cool."

"I'll call Izzy and let her know."

"You heading out?"

"After I give this little peanut kisses." He said and kissed Willow's fat little cheeks. "Here." He handed me the baby and waved. "I'll see you later."

"I don't get no kisses?"

"Fuck you." Max laughed.

"See you later."

I could tell when Kayla and Sadie got back because of all the noise downstairs. "Ryland?" Kayla called.

"Willow's room." I yelled and looked down at the baby. "Mommy's home that means-"

"Hey."

"Mommy gets to change to poopy diaper."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes, here you go." I moved out of her way.

"So do you know when we are going to Aruba?"

"Yep."

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"My mom is coming to pick up Willow tomorrow and then we are gonna leave on Friday."

"For how long?"

"You don't get to know."

"Why not?"

"Because the only thing you're allowed to do is enjoy the trip."

"Do I have to bring anything fancy?"

"Fancy?"

"Yeah like for a restaurant of anything?"

"Nothing to flashy I guess."

"I don't really do flashy or fancy so thank you god."

"I think you dress perfectly."

"I passed by Louis Vuitton once and I really wanted to go in but Sadie stopped me she said I would feel poorer than I really was."

"Such a nice sister."

"I know right?"

"Are you gonna be alright?"

"With what?"

"Well you've never really been away from Willow for more than a few hours."

"I think i'll be okay."

"Hey I uh have to go run an errand so i'll be back in like an hour or two."

"Okay well Sadie said she'd make dinner tonight so you don't have to worry about it."

"Alright."

Once Kayla left with the baby I called Max. "Did my little RyRy miss me?" He asked in a baby voice.

"I need your help with something."

"I was gonna take a nap."

"Max please."

"Fine, what?"

"Meet me at Tiffany's."

"I don't know her, have I slept with her? Because if yes I can't go."

"It's a jewelry store dumbass."

"Woah Ryland why would I need to meet you at a jewelry store?"

"Just meet me there please?"

"On my way Romeo."

 **Kayla's Pov**

Clary had picked up Willow on Wednesday so I think I lied when I said I would be okay because it's Thursday night and I miss my baby girl more then anything in the entire world. "You need to get some sleep." Ryland mumbled with his face in his pillow.

"Do you think she's okay? Like is she having fun does she think we left her?"

"Kayla she's a month old."

"Almost two months old, maybe i'll call your mom."

"It's after midnight baby."

"Yeah but-"

"We have to be at the airport at six in the morning please go to sleep."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think my sister's gonna be okay? I mean I know she went home when Danny left for LA on business but I want her to be happy and i'm worried for her."

"I think she will be, she knows she can come to you and that's she always welcomed here."

"She deserves to be happy."

"I think she will be in the end, now please go to sleep." He said putting his hand on my thigh right where my big flower tattoo was.

"Guess what?"

"You're going to go to sleep?"

"Not yet." He groaned.

"Then what?"

"Ever since you posted that picture of me on instagram I had to make my profile public because I got tired of my phone always vibrating with people adding me and then I had to accept them one by one, i'm famous."

"Well even famous people need sleep."

"Do you wanna have sex?"

"I want to sleep."

"Wow you turned down sex, are you feeling alright?"

"You're scared about something, what?"

"I've actually never been on a plane before."

"Really?" He laughed.

"It's not funny!"

"That's adorable." He pulled me close him, his arms wrapped around me. "I'll hold your hand the entire flight."

"Thanks."

"Please go to sleep."

"I'll try."

"Thank you…."

 **Max's Pov**

Someone was knocking on my door way to fucking early everyone knows I sleep until noon so I went down stairs angry with Nugget following me since Ryland and Kayla were gone he had to stay with me I didn't mind him though it was nice to have someone in the house. "Wha- What are you doing here?" I asked, my heart started to race I didn't know why I felt this way normally I never do.

"I'm sorry I probably shouldn't of came here."

"N-no I mean it's not like i'm not happy to see you just kind of confused."

"So am I…"

"About?"

"You."

"What about me?" I didn't get an answer because she pushed her way into my house. "Sure make yourself at home." I said with my back turned and once I turned around I gulped she didn't have a shirt on my breath started to pick up as I took a few steps closer to her.

 **Next chapter is vacation chapter and we will get to see Clary and Jace's Pov's throughout the chapter**

 **What do you think Ryland got at the** **jewelry** **store? and who do you think that was at Max's house we will find out in the next chapter**


	16. Chapter 16 Love In The Air

**Mayagguygmailcom- All those questions will be answered in this chapter**

 **Stephy20- I give a little description in this chapter but next chapter you will get a better one of her**

 **MissyDoodles02- What can I say I love cliffhangers lol**

 **Jace's Pov**

I woke up to Willow's soft cries I lifted my head up and seen Clary already up with her. "Give her to me."

"I got her." She said looking down at the baby.

When Ryland told us about the baby I didn't believe him I thought it was a joke for a few days until he facetimed with Clary when they went to their next appointment and we got to hear the heartbeat, I never really thought about becoming a grandparent because Ryland was always so hell bent on not having any kids at all. "Oh you're hungry aren't you Peanut?"

"I can feed her."

"I want to."

"Oh come on you always get to feed her, how often do we get to see her?"

"Well when you and Ryland are on tour I will get to see this sweet face even more because I am going to visit her whenever I get bored."

"So what you'll be living in Ryland's house?" I joked, Clary reached over and slapped me. I wish but no because of Cecily and Liam."

"Take them with you."

"They love their niece but i'm sure they don't want to spend that much time with her."

Clary handed Willow over to me and went toward the door. "Where you going?"

"Get her milk."

"I know one of our kids absolutely hated formula like Willow who was it?"

"Well Ryland couldn't drink formula when he was a baby it upset his stomach and made him cry for hours, but it was Logan you're thinking of he wouldn't try the formula no matter what and he was the only one that nursed for two years."

"Isn't that how long you're suppose to do it for?"

"Well Logan never liked solid food so his doctor told me to just keep breastfeeding, Liam stopped at like seven months he was too cool for me." She said and walked out of the room.

"It's just you and me baby girl." I said she was looking around the room, I loved her eyes even more so with the shimmer of my gold in her green eye I sighed happily watching her, I loved my kids without a doubt but Willow she will definitely hold a special place in my heart forever. "Do you think grandpa should get a tattoo for his littlest princess?" I asked she smiled so I took that as a yes.

"Okay here." Clary came back and handed me her bottle.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Can we go shopping?" She asked I raised my eyebrow.

"Since when do you like shopping."

"I use to love shopping for Jessie and Cecily because girl clothes are so cute and Ryland is already expecting her to have an entire new wardrobe."

 **Max's Pov**

I woke up and rolled over right into her, I thought I was dreaming but I guess it wasn't, I still can't believe how amazing it was I mean sure i've been with plenty of girls but she was different she made me feel alive and also I don't think i've ever felt more guilty in my life. "You're awake…" She said softly.

"Yeah I am…"

"What's wrong?"

"I uh… I'm sorry, this shouldn't of happened."

"You don't like me?" Her brown curly hair fell hiding her face.

"Sadie…" She looked up at me, she didn't have eyes like Kayla hers were more of a dark brown that almost looked black.

"You're telling me you didn't have fun?"

"You're married, i'm going to hell." I dropped my hand on my face and sighed.

"Max…" She got on top of me, it wasn't helping that she was naked.

"Definitely going to hell."

"Sex with my husband is terrible."

"So is that why you came here? To have good sex?" I asked she laughed and leaned over kissing me, I tried not to kiss her back but god her lips were so soft.

"I came here to tell you thank you and well I wasn't expecting what happened, but you are amazing in bed."

"So i've been told."

"If you don't want it to happen again it won't."

"Where are your kids?"

"With their nanny."

"They have a nanny?"

"My husband gets irritated with them and my mom doesn't like when I bring them with to visit her."

"Sounds like your mom is a bitch and your husband is a piece of a shit."

"My mom is very controlling, I let her control ever aspect of my life my father picked my husband my mom picked when i'd have kids and she named them I didn't want DJ to be named after his father and well Rose she's named after my grandmother who lives in Germany I liked her name but I didn't- i'm tired of other people telling me how to live my life, I want the freedom to do what I want."

"I thought parents don't really have freedom?"

"Well-"

"Is that why you got a nanny? For freedom?"

"I got a nanny because I didn't know how to be a good mother."

"I think you're a pretty great mom."

"Really?'

"You could tell your son is a big mama's boy."

"Do all kids generally love you?"

"Most of them, because of how my parents came to adopt me I volunteer a lot at the hospital."

"Doing what?"

"Babies that were born addicted to drugs most of them don't have parents anymore so when i'm home I go to the hospital and I sit there and I hold a little crying baby and I tell them that they will be okay, I know what it's like that was me…"

"I had no idea…"

"It's not something I talk about in interviews."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't feel bad for me, because of that I was raised by two amazing people who gave me this life."

"Do you uh want to come somewhere with me?"

"Where?"

"I promised DJ i'd take him to the park and he seemed to really like you."

"I'm sure your husband would love for me to be hanging out with his kids."

"He's in LA with his assistant who is only twenty and I know he says he's faithful but it's complete bullshit."

"Is that how you got that bruise on your face because of him?"

"Yeah…"

"Why don't you leave him?"

"It's not that easy."

"Right."

"Max-"

"You know what's easy you just letting him beat you instead of standing up for yourself."

"You don't know what it's like."

"You're right, I don't know what it's like to beat to a girl because my parents raised me right, I was taught to respect a women but apparently your husband must of skipped that lesson right?"

"Max-"

"Does he hit the kids to?"

"He would never hurt his children."

"But beating the shit out of his wife is acceptable?"

"I never said-"

"Go."

"But-"

"I'm not gonna do this with you, i'm not gonna sit here and listen to you try and justify your husband beating you."

"That's not what i'm doing."

"Why did you really come here? You said it was to thank me but I didn't do anything so tell me why did you come here?"

"I felt something between us and I could tell you felt it too and i'm sick and tired of not having someone who actually wants to be around me, I wanted someone who could make me feel something."

"Do you love your husband?"

"I thought I did but one night with you and I have more feelings for you then I think I ever had or will have for Danny."

"But you're not gonna leave him."

"I can't leave him yet."

"So why are you here?"

"There are things you don't understand things I can't tell you, I can't leave him not yet but I am going to."

"Isn't that what every women says?"

"Why can't you just believe me?"

"Why should I?" As soon as she got off of me I rolled out of bed and put some clothes on.

"Where are you going?" She asked, she sounded mad this is why I don't have a girlfriend.

"Since when do I answer to you?" She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me to her kissing me softly, I felt like I was falling down and it was never gonna end.

"Don't go please."

"So what you stay married and then i'm your dirty little secret?"

"I want you Max but for right now it has to be this way please."

"What did you want to do with the kids?"

"The park."

"There's this pretty cool pizza place maybe we could go there for lunch."

"I think they'd like that."

 **Clary's Pov**

"Oh look at this!" I held up a shirt that said 'Daddy's Girl'. "Or this!" I held up another one and couldn't make up my mind so I put them both into the cart.

"At this rate i'll be broke before we leave."

"I don't think I could spend all your money here but maybe we can go to toys r-"

"No."

"Oh come on."

'She isn't old enough to play with toys, when she's old enough to play with toys you can go toy crazy."

"No fair."

"Grandma spoils you huh? Doesn't she?" Jace was holding Willow because he said she didn't like being in her car seat and she wanted to explore the store, I think it was a lame excuse to hold the baby.

"Mom look at this." Cecily came over holding a sparkly dress.

"I don't like that." Jace said.

"Awww it's so cute."

"You see how i'm treated Willow? No one pays attention to me." She cooed. "You care about grandpa's feelings don't you?"

"You're talking to yourself." Cecily said rolling her eyes.

"Willow and I were having a very important conversation one you were not invited into thank you very much."

"Mom?"

"Yeah Muffin?"

"Do you think Kayla and Ryland will get married?"

"I don't know baby."

"I like her and if they get married i'd have another sister!"

"Yeah you would baby."

"I'm not gonna get married."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Good." Jace said.

"Because boys are annoying and I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with one boring boy."

"You know I thought the same exact way when your dad asked me to marry him." Cecily giggled.

"You wound me."

"I'm sure you'll be okay."

"You're the only one here who cares about me." Jace said kissing Willow's cheek.

 **Kayla's Pov**

We dropped our stuff off at the hotel and then got food because I was starving and Ryland ended up getting mad because our server gave me his number, after we ate we went back to the hotel and I got my swim suit on. "You look beautiful." Ryland said from behind me.

"I know." I said with a smirk.

"You honestly don't look like you've had a kid."

"I go to the gym and I do zumba because well look at you, I need to keep up."

"You're a Migf."

"I'm sorry I'm a what?"

"Kind of like 'mom i'd like to fuck' but mom I get to-"

"You are terrible." I slapped his arm.

"Come on sexy." He pulled me out the door, I didn't really like wearing bikinis before Willow so wearing them after having a baby was kind of like throwing myself out there but Ryland made me feel sexy and all the stares I was getting definitely made me feel a little bit more sexy. "The next person to even glance at you is getting punched."

"Oh don't be a baby maybe to some i'm a milf as well." Ryland grabbed my hand and pulled me to him as we walked down towards the beach.

"You're mine."

"Yeah."

"No one else."

"Just yours." I said squeezing his hand.

As we made our way towards the water I seen flamingos everywhere I jumped behind Ryland and pushed him in front of me. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like them."

"They aren't gonna hurt you."

"I don't care!"

"Kayla." He pulled me towards him. "Here." He put something in my hand.

"What's this?"

"Food."

"For who?"

"That guy coming towards you." I turned and one was walking by me.

"It's gonna attack."

"No it's not, look kids are chasing them don't be a pussy."

"I'm a pussy, I don't want it."

"Come on you can do it." He held onto my arm as he opened my hand and the flamingo eat from my hand.

"That was the scariest thing i've done all day."

"Big ass chicken."

"Excuse me i've never seen a real flamingo before, I thought it was gonna attack and eat me."

"I'll eat you baby."

"Real smooth transition."

"All night every night." He kissed my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I don't think I can wait any longer."

"For what?" I thought he was gonna ask to go back to the room so his next words surprised me.

"Look at the water." I turned and looked at the water, it really was beautiful I think I could get use to this view, Aruba was everything I ever expected and more, I never thought i'd get to see it and i'm so happy i'll be getting to see it with Ryland.

I turned around to ask him why he wanted me to look at the water when I seen him down on one knee holding a little box. "Ry…."

 **Max's Pov**

"Ax!" Rosie said as she clung to me.

"Don't you want to go over and play?'

"No." She was sitting in my lap while DJ ran around the playground.

"Do you want me to play with you?"

"Yep."

"Where?" She pointed to the swing.

"You mind?" I asked Sadie I didn't want her to get mad she shook her head and I headed over to the baby swings and put her in. "You ready?" She nodded excitedly.

"Eeeee."

"She's so cute." The lady said next to me.

"Um.. Yeah she is."

"She yours?"

"Oh no she's my friends i'm just uh hangin out."

"Oh i'm sorry."

"No it's cool."

"Mwax." DJ yelled.

"What's up player?"

"Do you want go down swide wit me?"

"Sure, go ask your mommy to come here." He ran over to Sadie and pulled her until she stood up.

"Yeah?" She put her hand on my back and electricity went through me.

"I uh DJ wants to go down the slide so can you push her?"

"Sure." I wanted to kiss her my mind was screaming at me to kiss her and it took everything I had to back away and follow DJ.

I heard Rose start to scream her little head off until Sadie picked her up. "Oh…" DJ said frowning. "Sissy sad."

"You wanna go give her a kiss?" He nodded and ran over to them and kissed Rosie, I sighed I kind of wanted this a family of my own playing at the park when I was off tour but I knew I couldn't have that every girl i've been with hasn't really been serious enough.

"Hey, you okay?" Sadie asked with Rosie still in her arms she reached out to me.

"I uh, I think i'm gonna head home."

"Why?"

"I'm not really feeling good…" I felt empty now I seen all these happy people around me with a purpose maybe my only purpose was to make other people happy with our music.

I wanted to call Parker and ask to come over and let all my problems slip away from me, it was times like this I wished I was still on drugs because they made me forget how shitty I actually felt. "Okay… Uh DJ say bye to Max."

"Don't go."

"DJ…" Sadie sighed and he started to cry and I felt even worse. "I'm sorry about him, he'll be fine."

"We could go back to my place and just watch movies with them order pizza?" I slapped myself for saying that I was trying to get away from her before I got to attached to her or the kids.

"I thought you weren't feeling well."

"Just a headache."

"From the kids?"

"No I just get them randomly side effect from when I was a baby."

"Do you take medicine?"

"Yeah but someone kept me up so I couldn't really take it." She smiled down at the ground.

"Ax." Rosie said and held her hands out to me, this time I took her.

"Hey pretty lady."

 **Ryland's Pov**

"Ry…." Kayla said softly, everyone had stopped what they were doing and watched me.

"I know what you're thinking, this isn't taking it slow," She laughed through her tears. "But it doesn't matter if we get married next year or in ten years what matters is you know i'm not letting you go, I never thought i'd be down on one knee in front of someone because I never imagined loving someone more than life itself, but you are my world, my best friend, the first thing I want to see in the morning and the last thing before I go to bed you made me into a better man, you gave me a beautiful little girl, i've never been happier then I have with you and I cannot imagine a life without you, I don't want to imagine that because you bring out the best parts of me, I want to call you my wife and I want to grow old with you, I know it may seem fast but this doesn't mean we have to get married anytime soon it just means that when you're ready i'm already ready."

"You're serious?" She asked wiping her tears, I could feel my own tears falling I rehearsed that in the mirror a million times and didn't cry until I seen her looking down at me.

"More than i've ever been in my entire life."

"You didn't formally ask me so there was no real question." She said and laughed.

"You never make anything easy for me."

"I'm not suppose too."

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes…" She said softly and a weight was lifted off of me I jumped up and pulled her to me. People were clapping and cheering but I everything else faded out and it was just the two of us and all the flamingos because they were cool.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." I pulled away from her and took the ring and slide it onto her finger. "Ryland-"

"I know you don't like expensive things but Max said girls really like big rings and I told him you weren't like that but he insisted and he even paid for half because I forgot my credit card because I was so nervous about even looking at rings."

"I love it." She looked down at the ring and then to me. "I always liked the idea of a big flashy ring."

"Really?"

"Simple and elegant would've been perfect as well."

"If you want we can get a new one you can pick it out."

"No, I love this one it's perfect."

"You know I meant it right?"

"What?"

"We don't have to get married anytime soon, I just wanted you to have it."

"After the world tour."

"Okay…"

"I want to see how we do apart for a year."

"Six months and then a break and then another six months."

"It's still a year."

"Come with."

"What?"

"You and Willow come with me."

"Ryland no."

"Why not?"

"Because of Nugget and Sergio and I might have a job."

"You didn't tell me about a job."

"Because I knew you'd say you didn't want me doing it."

"Are you gonna become a stripper because we just got engaged and I don't think i'd be comfortable with-"

"I would not become a stripper but they do make good money so maybe."

"Moving on from that topic."

"I have an interview at this little diner."

"A diner?"

"They need a waitress and-"

"No."

"Ryland."

"You had an amazing job and got fired for a bullshit reason why not go to one of the rival companies or start working on the book you've been trying to write?"

"I given up on becoming an author."

"Like hell you are."

"Ryland-"

"If I just told you I wanted to stop touring and just be with you and Willow what would you say?"

"I'd slap you first and then tell you that you were insane and you've worked way to hard to just walk away from your dream."

"So why should you walk away from your dream?"

"Because I have to think about Willow."

"What about her?"

"I want to show her what hard work looks like not me sitting at home while daddy makes all the money, I want her to see that in life you have to work for what you have that it doesn't get handed out and i'll be damned if I live off my husband." She said and my heart started to race, I loved the way she said that well not what she said but calling me her husband I couldn't wait for the day were I could actually call her my wife, I have a feeling it will be longer than a year though.

"I support your dreams like you support mine so i'm telling you I want you to stay home with our daughter and work on your book and when you become a kickass author and go on book tours i'll play mommy for a while and stay home with her, I don't want her to grow up with both of us always working and never being around."

"I'll make you a deal."

"Okay."

"I'll work on my book but if it fails like everything else i'm gonna get a stupid 9 to 5."

"I can live with that, but it won't fail."

"You don't know that."

"I know you and I know when you set your mind to something to achieve it."

"Wanna go lay in the hammocks over the water?" Kayla asked already pulling me away, It felt weird holding her hand now she never really wore jewelry so maybe we'd both have to get use to that.

 **More Clary, Jace, and Willow in the next chapter**

 **Do you like Max with Sadie?**

 **And Kayla and Ryland go on a cute little date and Ryland gets jealous because who doesn't like a jealous pouty Ryland?**


	17. Chapter 17 The Way I Want To Go

**Ryland 24, Jessie 18, Twins 16, Cecily 13**

 **A few people have asked about more frequent updates on this story my only problem with that is spoilers (I think I've said this a million and five times) if you guys don't mind little spoilers now and then not about relationships and things like that but jobs and stuff then I will update more regularly because after a certain point this story has to stop for a while so I don't spoil anything to big**

 **Also this story is kinda like Max's as well some people were asking me why he was in it a lot so that's why I hope no one minds**

 **Jessvdb15- They will talk about more kids because Ryland definitely wants a little boy with a crazy name**

 **Stephy20- I described Max** _ **looonnnggg**_ **time ago when he was like five I think in chapter 7 of my main story when they go to legoland but I will defenitly have a refresher for anyone who forgot lol**

 **MissyDoodles02- Sometimes you are like my favorite person in the entire world when I read your reviews i'm hoping for the spam because I really do enjoy every little thought going on in that crazy head of yours but I will kill you with the Ryla fluff soon I won't tell you when but... soon...**

 **crazyforever- Glad I can help a little bit**

 **Someone asked what time difference this is from my main story I don't remember who (sorry) it's a two almost three year difference from where my main story is at right now**

 **Max's Pov**

Sadie had snuck out of my room at like three in the morning I had practically begged her to stay with the kids, she stayed for the weekend but she was going home today because her husband was coming back from LA, I don't know if I can handle this being around her knowing that she's married and can never really be mine, I sighed and walked downstairs, I was pretty sure they were already gone so when I seen DJ run to me once I got to the kitchen I was kind of surprised. "Mwax you up!" He jumped to me I caught him.

"Where's your mommy at?"

"Ummm," He tapped his chin. "Making ancakes."

"Pancakes?"

"Yeh, ancakes."

"Well let's go get some ancakes." I said he laughed.

"Hey, you're up, I hope you don't mind but I made breakfast." She gave me a small smile and placed a plate down at the table and went back towards the stove, I put DJ down ruffling his hair and went over to her.

"I don't mind at all, it's actually quiet hot to see you in the kitchen cooking." I whispered softly.

"Cooking gets you turned on?"

"You could be wearing a sack, juggling, and reciting the alphabet and it would-"

"You have problems." She laughed I noticed she didn't do that much.

"How long are you gonna stay?"

"I figured after breakfast i'd get them cleaned up and we'd go home."

"Back to him…"

"Max-"

"When can I see you again?"

"I uh I don't really know but i'll try and see you and soon as possible okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Want some pancakes?"

"No thank you."

"Are you sure I can-"

"I'm gonna go take the dog for a walk." I turned away before she could say anything. "Come on Nugget." He ran after me and towards the door.

I called my dad while I walked down the street with the dog. "Hey… Is everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't everything be okay?"

"Well you don't normally call unless somethings wrong."

"Well I guess that's still true."

"What's wrong blueberry?"

"I made a mistake dad a really bad mistake."

"A-are you doing drugs again?" He asked softly like he was desperate for my answer. "Max you have worked so hard to get where you are at right now."

"I'm not doing drugs, I thought about it."

"That doesn't mean you've made a mistake."

"That's not my mistake."

"What's wrong?"

"I've been seeing this girl."

"And what now you don't like her or something?"

"It's the opposite of that, I really like her dad and I- it's just- I can't like her I cannot get attached to her."

"Why not?"

"She's married." I finally said it and I felt like the worst person in the history of ever, I know he hits her and probably cheats on her every chance he gets but I know better than to sleep with a married women my parents taught me better than that.

"Please tell me you're trying to prank me right now."

"I wish I was…"

"Max."

"I know, I know you and Pops taught me better and that I should've walked away from her but I felt a connection with her and i'm tired of being alone i'm tired of seeing everyone around me so happy, it's killing me all I want is some fucking happiness but I can't be happy because I don't let myself be happy because I don't deserve to be happy and with her i'm happy and it's fucked up."

"At the end of the day she's still married Max."

"I know that dad."

"I've never been in this position so I don't know what to tell you Maxie but in those movies they always say i'm gonna leave my husband I promise but how many times do they actually leave? I want you to be happy Max you've spent so long beating yourself up over something you couldn't control because you were just a baby, open yourself up let down those walls you built so high if you think she's worthy of you because if you give her all of you and she stays with him it will destroy you and I don't want that to happen because-" He stopped talking I could hear him taking deep breaths.

"Because why?" I asked.

"Because I just got my little blueberry back and I want more time with you and I don't think I could move on if something happened to you. You, your sister, and your brother are my entire world and I don't want to lose any of you but ever since you moved away I have had this aching fear that I would lose you to drugs and I don't think i'd be able to cope with that."

"I love you dad." I know I didn't say it enough as I should.

"I love you too, more than you will ever know."

When I got back someone was crying I walked into the living room and seen DJ sitting on the floor one shoe on sobbing. "We need to go home."

"NO!"

"DJ put the shoe on now."

"NO!"

"We're gonna go home and see daddy."

"Mwax daddy." He said and looked over to me I felt faint.

"N-no baby Max isn't your daddy."

"Why?"

"Because DJ- put your shoes on…"

"Sadie?"

"I'm sorry about DJ." She said Rose came over to me and lifted her hands up for me to pick her up, I couldn't do it I was already attached to them and my dad was right this is gonna destroy me when it's over I can feel it.

I leaned down and picked her up. "Bye baby girl."

"Bye Ax!" She kissed my cheek and I felt like I was already getting destroyed.

"I'll call you sometime or something okay?" Sadie said.

"Yeah, have a good day." She glanced at me she could tell something was off but she nodded and took Rose from me and grabbed DJ's arm as she pulled him crying towards the door.

 **Jace's Pov**

"Just a little?" I asked Clary, she had taken Willow away from me because I was trying to give her whipped cream, she didn't think it was a very good idea.

"I said no."

"Just a teeny tiny bit."

"What part of no don't you understand?"

"The N I get I think the O is where I get really confused."

"Smartass."

"Great ass." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said you look beautiful today."

"Nice save."

"Jessie loved whipped cream when she was Willow's age."

"You gave our daughter whipped cream as a baby?"

"Just a little bit she loved it."

"You are incorrigible."

Incorrigibly hot, is that a thing? I think it should be a thing."

"Willow, tell grandpa that's not a thing and he needs help." Clary said in a baby voice, Willow was looking around the restaurant making random little baby noises.

"Tell grandma she-"

"If it's not child appropriate don't say it."

"It's not like she's gonna remember."

"It doesn't matter Jace, and you know what? How after all these years can you still be so freaking cocky like doesn't that die down with age or does your ego just get bigger and bigger?"

"It gets bigger I think or i'd like to think that."

"You need help."

"I know Willow told me." She laughed, Willow looked up to Clary. "She's getting better with head control."

"That means maybe Logan will finally hold her."

"Whenever we see him again." She said sadly, she kissed Willow's head and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss him and Jessie, maybe i'll go visit soon."

"Well one of our first stops on the tour is New York i've already talked to them and they will be there so you could come with and see them."

"Maybe I will, it will be nice to have all the kids together."

"How many times does that happen now?"

"Hardly ever."

"Will make it work, we always do." Willow was smiling, she was a really happy baby for the most part she only really cried when she was dirty she doesn't like being dirty.

 **Kayla's Pov**

Ryland decided that we did enough couply tourist things and that we needed to go to the fanciest restaurant he could find, I told him I didn't want to and that we could just eat at the hotel but he got grumpy so we went to the restaurant and he had to order for me because I didn't know anything I felt stupid and underdressed. "Here you are handsome." Our waitress said as she handed Ryland his beer. "And you." She gave me a fake smile and put my wine down and looked back at Ryland. "What's your name sugar?"

"Ryland, you don't seem like you're from around here."

"No I wanted to travel the world with my boyfriend and we got to Aruba I loved it so much I never left."

"And the boyfriend?"

"He had different plans." She tried to hide how hurt she looked but anyone could tell.

"Well what a shame to lose someone as pretty as you." He said, she laughed a very obnoxious laugh I felt angry not jealous, I picked up my wine and gulped it down in one sip because if I didn't i'd punch a bitch.

"Can I have some-"

"What do you do for a living?" She asked completely ignoring me.

"I'll just talk to myself…." I said sitting back in my chair.

"I'm in a band."

"I knew with all them tattoo's you couldn't be a lawyer or nothing."

"Can I have some more wine please." I said louder she looked over to me and lifted the bottle. "On second thought just give me the bottle, i'm gonna need it." She gave it to me and instead of putting a tiny but in the glass like you're suppose to I filled it to the brim. Ryland was watching me now. "Oh i'm sorry was I interrupting your conversation? Please forgive me please go back to talking." I downed the drink again and went to fill it up again.

"Kayla?"

"Oh you remembered me." I said sarcastically.

"I think you're good for right now."

"Well you thought wrong."

"I'm sorry can you give us a minute." He asked she nodded and turned to walk away. "Are you alright?"

"Oh i'm great I love when i'm on a date and the guy starts to flirt with the waitress it really makes my day."

"I was being nice."

"Being nice? Is that what you call it?"

"Kayla-"

"Well how about you and her go be very nice with each other tonight because i'm not doing shit with you."

"She looked sad I was just trying to make her feel a little better can you stop being jealous."

"Jealous is when I see another girl eyeing you and you happen to glance her way, jealous is when I feel you could do so much better than me when I see you in pictures with other girls, i'm not jealous i'm pissed and there are two completely different things I suggest you learn them."

"Alright i'm sorry, I didn't think it was that big of a deal but I won't even talk to her if she comes back here I didn't mean to make you upset."

"It's okay." I went for the wine but he grabbed it.

"Wait until we get our food."

"You just don't want to carry me back to the hotel."

"I'd carry you if you wanted I just don't want you to not eat."

After dinner we walked around until we found Gusto Night Club I practically had to pull Ryland into it and asked him to dance with me.

"I didn't think you really liked dancing." He looked around and found the bar. this was pretty amazing well not like I had anything to compare it to I wasn't really the partying type all my friends tried to get me to go out but the bar is usually the only place I go.

"Dancing is fun."

"If you say so."

"You wanna get us something to drink?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Surprise me." He walked away, I turned and looked for someone who could match up to Ryland but who was I kidding no really could compare to Ryland.

"Hey sexy." I turned to see a guy with black hair and shimmering green eyes it kind of reminded me of Willow's eye.

"Hi."

"What a pretty little thing like you doing all by yourself?"

"My fiancé is getting me something to drink."

"And he left you all alone?"

"I'm a big girl." His eyes traveled down my body and then back up, life made me cautious with people and I thank my braveness on all the wine I drank at dinner.

"That you are."

"Are you here on vacation?"

"Celebrating my buddies divorce."

"People do that?"

"When it's a crappy marriage."

"Seems fair."

"Do you think the fiancé would mind if we danced?" I looked over and seen Ryland's back to us but as if he could sense my gaze on him he started to turn around I looked back at well at the guy because I haven't asked his name.

"Maybe you should ask him." I said just as I felt Ryland's hand on my hip.

"There a problem?" He asked looking at me and to the dude.

"No problem baby, he was just asking if we could dance." Ryland glared at the guy, i'll call him Bob.

"She's busy." Ryland said, Bob smiled.

"My names Luis my friends call me Louie." Hmmm I liked Bob better he looked like a Bob.

"Okay well _Luis_ have a great night." Ryland tried to pull me away.

"Have you ever been married Louie?" I asked Ryland gave me a what the fuck look.

"Once."

"I'd love to hear that story."

"Are you kidding me?" Ryland said.

"Come on." I motioned for him to follow me.

"Kayla." Ryland looked pissed I smiled because know he knows how I felt, he grabbed my hand stopping me from walking any farther.

"What?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm being _nice._ "

"Okay I deserved that…"

"Doesn't feel to nice does it?"

"No I feel shitty."

"Welcome to Kayla's world."

"I'm sorry baby."

"Apology accepted."

"Can we go back to the-"

"This is gonna sound terrible but I want to know why his wife left him."

"What made you think she left?" Ryland asked.

"A girl can tell and i'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"But who knows if the cat found out the truth before it died." I whispered against his lips he groaned.

 **Sadies Pov**

"Can we talk." Daniel sat down beside me on the couch, he sighed when he sat down because he sat on one of the kids toys. "Would it kill you to clean?"

"Would it kill you to spend time with your kids?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?"

"As you know your father wants to expand the company more."

"Mhmm."

"And one day DJ will run one of those extensions."

"And if he doesn't want to be a businessman?"

"I'll teach him the ropes, he'll love it."

"He's-"

"My point being your father wants me to take over the LA building in a few years when he finally retires."

"That's amazing."

"So I was thinking, let's have another kid."

"I'm sorry what?"

"We need another boy."

"I don't w-"

"Everyone was disappointed when we found out Rose was a girl."

"I wasn't disappointed."

"Well-"

"I'm sorry you guys," Paige said coming in with the kids. "They wanted to see you guys."

"Mommy!" DJ ran towards me and jumped onto my lap. "I wan Mwax.. " Me too baby boy, me too.

"Hey DJ, come here." Danny said DJ shook his head.

"No."

"Come to daddy."

"You scawie." He said Paige came over and picked him up.

"I'm gonna take the kids out." Paige announced.

"I'll come with." I said, I didn't want to be around him right now.

"Are you sure you don't have too."

"I want to."

We were walking towards the car when my mom started to call. "Just give me a minute okay?"

"Take your time." She said.

"Hey mom.."

"Hello darling, have you spoken with your sister lately?"

"I seen her a few days ago.

"She still hasn't answered me about me coming and seeing my granddaughter."

"She's in Aruba."

"What?"

"She's in Aruba with Ryland."

"Do you have the baby?"

"No she's with his parents."

"Well has she told you about me coming to visit?"

"I don't know mom we didn't talk about you."

"Well don't you think it's rude that she hasn't offered to-"

"Don't you think it's rude to tell her to get rid of her baby just because you can't stand the fact that she's happy and it wasn't by someone of your choice who would make you look good in front of all your stupid high class friends?"

"I think you should come home for a while Sadie I don't like this attitude and please leave your kids with Paige I just got the carpets redone and you know how messy they can get."

"I don't think I can make it mom."

"Sadie-"

"Have a great day."

I was tired of everyone trying to control me and push my children off on other people I wanted to let loose and not have to worry about who is doing what with my babies, I just wanted to be happy.

 **Ryland's Pov**

I woke up to Kayla hitting me with the pillow and then laughing. "Want to go to the beach?"

"So you can get attacked by furious flamingos?"

"I think you can protect me."

"Until the day I die baby."

"About last night-"

"How about we forget what happened?"

"I can live with that."

"I'm sorry I made you mad."

"I'm sorry I made you jealous although Bob did say I looked sexy."

"Bob? Who the fuck is Bob?"

"No one."

"Kayla, who is he?" She burst out laughing dropping her head onto mine. "I'm gonna find him and kill him."

"How about instead of the beach you and I go take a shower and I show you how _nice_ I can be."

"We're going home tomorrow."

"So we spend all of today in bed."

"Are you trying to make another baby?"

"Practicing not having."

"I'm down for any kind of baby making with you baby." I pulled her to me by her shirt, my shirt.

"I love you." She said and pulled the shirt over her head.

"You have no idea how much I love you." Her hands went to my chest scratching me slightly I groaned and pulled her down to me.

"Fuck the shower."

Kayla forced me out after our morning activities, she said she wanted to do tourist things again I didn't really have a problem with it but I'd rather just spend the entire day inside with her but I knew that wasn't what vacations were for. "We should get a hedgehog."

"Like sonic?"

"I just think it would be cute for Willow to grow up with a tiny little pet."

"We have a dog and a cat."

"Well Sergio doesn't like anyone and Nugget is your dog."

"I think maybe you just want a hedgehog and are blaming it on a baby."

"They are adorable!" She said as we walked through the town.

"Want me to buy you one?"

"Buy Willow one."

"Valentine's Day is coming up in a few weeks."

"Yeah? What do you want?"

"Hmm…" I have never revived a present for Valentine's Day it was always me giving them to other girls so just her asking what I wanted meant a lot. "You."

"You can have me any day, what do you want?"

"I want to get a tattoo for Willow but I want you to get one too."

"Matching Willow tattoos? Something I would never regret." She said, I laughed.

"You regret your flower?"

"No, I love my flower." She touched her thigh and my heart sped up.

"So what tattoo would you regret?"

"Do you have a matching tattoo with someone?"

"I have one the entire band has, Max and I have a matching tattoo but my all time favorite matching tattoo is one I got with one of the most special women in my life."

"Oh…."

"My sister."

"You and your sister having matching tattoos?"

"Yeah I never got her a birthday present for her sixteenth birthday so we had this family vacation and everyone was going on this water thing but Jessie couldn't do it so I spent the day with her and we got matching tattoos."

"What one?"

"It's on my arm I'll show it to you later."

"That's sweet."

"My dad flipped his shit it was great."

"Only you would find that great."

"Well he was already having trouble with her that day so it made it better."

"Your poor sister."

"She lived."

"Oh I can't wait until Willow is older."

"I can wait, I can wait a very _very_ long time." Kayla stopped walking and looked down. "What's wrong?"

"A-are you gonna be gone on her first birthday?" She asked, I honestly hadn't thought about her birthday that made me feel like a shitty father, I pulled my phone out and went to my calendar.

"Fuck…."

"It's okay…."

"It's okay? What kind of father am I?"

"Ryland it's not like you got to plan the tour dates, all of this was set in stone before Willow came hell maybe even before you knew about her."

"We have that month break in January after the first six months but it's after her birthday…"

"So I won't do anything too big for her birthday just maybe go over to Sadie's house or maybe your mother's?"

"Or you could come to the show."

"Maybe… Will work it out Ryland."

"I promise in the future I will work it out so I don't miss any holiday."

"What about Arbor Day?"

"Logan's favorite holiday."

"Stop being mean."

"I'm not kidding."

"Really?"

"We started this tradition a few years back to plant a tree every Arbor Day and we've been doing it for three years now I wanna say, it's something that kind of brings us closer together, I wasn't really close to him ever but he's doing amazing things and i'm proud of him."

"I bet that means a lot."

"I don't know he hasn't ever really looked up to me I guess not like Liam does so I have to try harder but it makes it a stronger bond when we do connect."

"He told me that when Willow's three he's gonna take her for a few weeks and teach her the periodic table, I told him hopefully she'd know her abc's by then and he said she will, apparently he doesn't want her to end up with your intelligence and said he will do everything to make sure she surpasses you in knowledge."

I laughed because Logan had done my homework for years and if it wasn't for him Max and I wouldn't have graduated on time I don't think i've ever told anyone that, i'm happy Willow has him maybe she will be just as smart as him I think that would be cute I know mom loved Logan's little nerdiness growing up. "I miss Willow." I said sadly.

"I didn't think I would miss her as much as I do, she's only been around for two months and yet my entire world revolves around her."

"You happy to be going home?"

"Yes and no."

"I feel the same way…"

 **Clary's Pov**

I got out of the shower and heard music playing from downstairs, I smiled and went down but soon realized the music wasn't for me, Jace was rocking back and forth with Willow in his arms, the song was one of Ryland's, Jace looked peaceful and happy. "I don't think you realize how much happiness you have brought into this family Peanut." Jace said, his head was bent, his lips touching her head giving her little kisses. "We love you so much." More kisses.

"Mind if I join?" I asked, Jace looked up and held his hand out to me. "She really is a special little girl."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"My family."

"Well you helped to, kinda, I did all the hard work." I winked when he laughed, he pulled me close kissing my head and dancing around with Willow and I.

 **Max's Pov**

Sadie had come over late last night I thought she would've left by morning but when I woke up she was still there with her head on my chest, the doorbell was going off like crazy. "Who is it?"

"Don't know, don't care." I pulled her closer to me but the doorbell kept going. "Go away." I groaned.

It didn't stop so I got out of bed reluctantly and opened the door. "Morning Maxie." Ryland said.

"What are you doing back so soon?"

"Kayla missed the baby, I missed the baby."

"Such a softy."

"Anyway, i'm here to get Nugget."

"Right i'll get him hold on."

"I can't come in?"

"I'm uh- busy."

" _Ohhhhh_ … Does Maxie Waxie have a girl inside?"

"I hate you."

"Where'd you meet her?"

"I don't have a girl inside."

"So let me in."

"No."

"Do you have a guy inside there?"

"A guy? What the fuck is-" Sadie laughed from behind me and then covered her mouth.

"Definitely a girl, why can't I meet her?"

"Because I said so now go wait by your fucking car." Ryland sighed but then smiled.

"You look happy, she must be one hell of a girl to make you look much less miserable."

"I'm still miserable."

"So this was a fling? Good because the guys and I were planning on finding you someone on tour."

"Oh yay." I said sarcastically. "Is Kayla in the car?"

"Yeah, my parents are at the house already with Willow and if we would of went home first well we wouldn't of picked up Nugget until later."

"I could of dropped him off."

"If you want you can come over and see my parents I think we're going out for dinner, you can bring your friend."

"Uh no- I mean my friend can't come… But yeah dinner sounds great."

"Cool, can I have my dog now?"

"Right uh hold on." I closed the door and turned towards Sadie. "Can you go back upstairs?"

"Yeah…"

I opened the door and Nugget ran out barking and jumping trying to tackle Ryland. "Oh who's the best little puppy ever, yeah you just missed daddy huh?" He scratched his ear. Maybe I should get a dog, or a hamster, no hamsters are easier to kill…. "Thank you for watching him."

"I enjoyed our time together, it was nice to not have my place empty for once."

"There's miserable Max I kinda missed him for a second."

"Miserable Max isn't going anywhere anytime soon…"

"Come with me, Willow always makes you smile and you look like you could use a friend right now."

"I have some things to take care of and then i'll come over."

"Alright, text me when you're on your way."

"Okay…"

"You can stay the night if you want."

"Thanks."

I went upstairs and when I got to my room Sadie was getting all her stuff, "Are they gone?"

"Just leaving…"

"Do you think you could drop me off somewhere? I took a cab here."

"Sure, i'm on my way somewhere anyway."

I dropped of Sadie and went to where I needed to go, I was sitting in my car just staring at the door, I didn't know what to do I wanted to go in but I knew I shouldn't but this was a safe place to me when all my feelings were eating me alive this is where I would come to forget everything and I wanted so desperately to go in and forget my problems but at the same time I wanted that pain because that's how I knew I was alive, I had a decision to make and I was torn between both of them. Go in or leave and go to Ryland's.

 **Ryland's Pov**

Kayla practically raced inside because by the time I got the dog out of the car and inside Kayla already had Willow in her hands and was kissing her a bunch of times. "Oh mommy missed you so so so much baby, I don't think I will leave you again for three months because i've missed waking up to that pretty little face, yes I have." Willow was smiling at her.

"Hey mama, hey dad."

"Hi Bubbie."

"Hey JJ."

"Can I have a turn with my daughter?" Kayla looked at me and sighed before handing Willow over to me. "Who's daddys baby girl?"

"Oh! I need to make the dinner reservations." Mom said.

"Can you add one please."

"For who?"

"I invited Max he seemed really down, I don't like him being alone when he's like that."

"Why didn't he come back with us?" Kayla asked.

"He said he had some things to take care of."

"Oh…"

"He'll probably be over soon or meet us there."

"Okay." Mom said, I looked back at Willow she looked happy to be home well as much as a almost two month old could look happy.

 **Jessie's tattoo isn't what Jace finds out in the next chapter of my main story for everyone wondering it's a different thing**

 **The next chapter will pick up where this one leaves off and then the following one will have a time jump to the world tour so a lot of Jace, Alec, and Simon coming your way**

 **Max has a life changing decision to make where do you think hes at?**

 **Hopefully I update soon I've kinda been in a slump of sadness where I don't want to do anything and this helped me today so I don't know when i'll be back maybe soon if i'm feeling better...**


	18. Chapter 18 Mopey Max, Happy Max

**This chapter is mostly about Max because who doesn't love Max?**

 **Guest- As you can tell by reading when I talked about Logan in that chapter I never said who he was dating I said his boyfriend so who knows who it is... So maybe reread? Or something... Just a thought**

 **Kayla's Pov**

We got to the restaurant and Willow was asleep in her car seat so I was happy about that because it was really fancy here and I didn't feel like I really fit in. "So how was the vacation?" Clary asked Ryland smirked.

"It was actually really fun, this was the first time I ever have been outside of California so Ryland definitely made it a trip i'd remember." I said and grabbed my glass of water, I wanted to drink wine but since I was home and still nursing I couldn't my ring clinked against the glass and Clary looked at it and then looked back and forth between Ryland and I.

"Oh my god!" She yelled and jumped up and pulled me up into a hug. "This does mean what I think it means right?"

"Yes, it does." I said and she squeezed me even tighter.

"Congratulations JJ."

"Thanks dad."

"And welcome to the family Kayla."

"Thank you." I said softly it felt so weird to actually like being around people's parents because I spent most of my life trying to stay away from my own.

"Sorry i'm late." Max said, he looked really tired and sad, he sat down next to Ryland and sighed.

"You alright?" Ryland asked Max nodded.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look very fine."

"I just got a lot of shit on my mind."

"Well if you need me i'm right here okay?" Ryland said and for the first time Max smiled like he let something go within himself and gave a true and genuine smile. I know how much Max means to Ryland he's not only his cousin but his best friend and more of a brother then anything.

"Thanks." Max said and took a deep breath and laughed.

"I think someone should uncle Alec and Magnus because Max is going crazy." Ryland said.

"Just thinking about life, I can't wait to go back on the road and get away for awhile."

"Something going on?" I asked curiously.

"Max has a girlfriend." Ryland said to me, Max picked up his napkin and threw it at Ryland.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"So who was she then?"

"Just a friend and it's over now…"

"I'm sorry." Ryland said and you could tell he actually meant it.

"Thanks, I knew it wouldn't work out but I had hope you know." Clary pulled Max towards him and kissed his head.

"If she can't see how great you are that's her loss."

"Thanks Clary."

Willow started to whine once we ordered I smiled when I seen Max's face light up. "You want her?" I asked Max he nodded.

"Hey pretty lady, did you miss your favorite person in the entire world?" He asked as soon as he got her she smiled at him.

"I think her favorite person in the world is me but I mean who knows." Ryland said shrugging.

"Your daddy thinks he's cool but really he's stupid."

"Stupid is a mean word." Ryland said with mock hurt.

"And so is your face."

"What?"

"My points already been proven shut up." Everyone laughed, I think i'll be happy when I become part of this family.

 **Max's Pov**

Dinner went okay most of the talk was on Ryland and Kayla getting engaged and where they wanted their wedding and all that stuff Kayla didn't seem to thrilled about all the planning and stuff and when I made the go to Vegas and elope she seemed to like that idea a lot. After dinner everyone tried to get me to go with them back to Ryland's but I really just wanted to be alone for now.

I had sat outside of Parker's house for fifteen minutes before I actually knocked on his door but he wasn't home but his _friend_ hooked me up so now i'm sitting on my bed looking down at it and I want it more than anything but i've worked too god damn hard to throw everything away but maybe just once? My doorbell rang I sighed and went downstairs and opened the door to see Sadie. "Why are you back here? I thought your husband was still home.."

"He is or well he was."

"I need you to go."

"Why?"

"I tried being your secret Sadie but I can't, I can't watch everyone else be happy and I know I can't be happy because I want to be with you but you will never leave him so i'm basically just being dragged along, i'm done being your little halftime escape and at the end of the day you go back to him, i'm done."

"Max-"

"Just go home forget about me I can't do this anymore." I closed the door and went back upstairs, it was like everything I wanted was just ripped away from me and there was nothing that was gonna fix that, I decided to hell with being clean I just wanted all my problems to go away and there was one way to make sure they did.

"I don't appreciate when people close doors on my face." Sadie said coming into my room dropping her purse, I closed my hand that had the bag of cocaine in it because this was awkward now.

"How did you get in here?"

"You didn't lock the door, I opened it."

"So you broke in?"

"The door was unlocked so technically I didn't break in I just walked in."

"Well you can just walk out now." I said, I felt like it was burning a hole through my hand right now, why couldn't I just be addicted to something rational like cake or pie, I don't think people are addicted to those things, my brain was all scrambled up right now I wanted to do it but the sensible part of me knew to flush it down the toilet because I was coming up on five months clean.

"I want to talk to you." She said softly.

"I said everything I needed to say."

"But I didn't."

"I don't care Sadie."

"Max-"

"I know you will never leave him and I don't care if you say you can't leave him right now because I know it's you giving me a half baked excuse as to why you won't leave him and I don't deserve this."

"You're right Max you don't deserve any of it."

"So just leave me alone stop coming to me because I can't get attached to you."

"Would you be with me if I left Daniel?"

"Why are you asking? You won't leave him."

"Just answer the question."

"You deserve someone who can be there for you and your kids someone who will love them like they were their own."

"Do you? Love my kids?"

"Since the day I met them but it doesn't change anything because-"

"I left him."

"What?" I had a million things to stay and ask but what was all that could come out of my mouth.

"He was telling me how he needed to go on another trip but I had talked to my dad earlier and he said that Danny wasn't suppose to be out there for another month or so, I told him I knew he was lying and that he was cheating we got into a fight and DJ he came in crying asking us to stop fighting Danny was getting mad and I tried to get DJ out of the room but he-" She stopped and started to cry.

"He what?"

"He hit DJ and I told him I was done that I wanted a divorce."

"Is DJ okay?"

"After Danny left I tried to get DJ to calm down and you know what he said to me?"

"What?"

"He wanted to go see his daddy Max or I should say Mwax." She said I closed my eyes dropping my head. "You were right Max about everything and I understand why you wanted me to leave, and I get if you don't want to be with me because I wouldn't want to be someone's secret either, but you mean so much to my kids, you are all Rosie talks about and DJ worships the ground you walk on."

"I don't think I can be with you…"

"Oh wow so this how it feels."

"Not because I don't want to be with you I want that more than anything."

"Then why? Oh god you aren't married are you?" She asked I laughed and shook my head.

"No i'm not married."

"Then what?"

"I'm a recovering drug addict."

"What kind of drugs?"

"Cocaine mostly but other things aswell…"

"How long have you been clean?"

"Almost five months."

"So you can't be with me because you're a recovering-"

"I can't be with you because i'm slipping through the cracks." She tilted her head in a really adorable way, I sighed and opened my hand she looked down at it and then back to me.

"Have you?"

"Not yet i've been fighting with myself but you can see why i'm no good for you."

"Kayla told me something once that I didn't understand until maybe right now."

"What?"

"When you love someone and you see them struggling with someone you don't walk away because it will be difficult to get through you pick them up and you tell them they aren't alone."

"Y-you-"

"Let me help you." She said and reached for my hand and took it away from me. "Come with me."

"Where?"

"My house."

"Isn't your-"

"He's gone for now but I want to go home and pack up some things and get the kids stuff and figure out where i'm going to stay."

"With me."

"What?"

"Stay with me for awhile until you figure out where you want to go next, you don't have to sleep in here with me because that would be confusing but I have plenty of room."

"You would do that for us?"

"I'm coming to realize i'd do anything for you."

"Come with me?"

"Okay."

"But first." She said and went to the bathroom and three seconds later I heard a flush it hurt because I knew how much money I spent on that.

When we got to her house the kids were already asleep and she didn't want to wake them up so she asked me to stay the night I felt weird sleeping in a bed she and her husband slept in but in true Max Lightwood-Bane fashion I decided to not give a shit. "Come here." I pulled her towards me by the hem of her shirt.

"Max the kids-"

"Are asleep." I said and kissed her she moaned against my lips as I pulled the shirt over her head. "Is he as good as me?" I asked kissing her neck and shoulder.

"N-no."

"Well this will be all the more fun." I said pushing her back onto the bed.

 **Kayla's Pov**

The next morning when I woke up Ryland wasn't in bed I went into Willow's room and neither of them were there so I had a little mini freakout until I heard her little coo's I went downstairs and Ryland was getting her dressed. "I thought it was my turn to get up with her?"

"Willow and I are going on a daddy daughter date."

"She's two months old it's not like she can do anything."

"Well we are going to the aquarium and she will love it."

"Am I allowed to come?"

"Daddy daughter date not daddy daughter mommy date."

"I feel so rejected." Ryland stood up with Willow and kissed me.

"Give Willow kisses we are going to be late." I kissed Willow's head and sighed.

"I guess i'll go see if Sadie wants to do something then."

"I'll call you when we're on our way home and i'll pick up lunch."

"Okay, love you two!"

"We love you."

I got to Sadie's house and figured instead of knocking i'd use my key because Paige would come to the door and Paige and I weren't very good friends because she stole my old boyfriend from when I was like seventeen. "Sadie!" I yelled, I couldn't hear the kids anywhere I sighed and went up to her room. "You know you sleep way too much." I said as I opened her door to walk right in on her having sex.

"Kayla!" She yelled.

"Oh god i'm sorry, I didn't think you and Danny even had sex anymo- Wait… Max?" Sadie sat up pulling the cover over her and Max was looking anywhere but where I was standing.

"Hey….."

"Wow uh this was really unexpected." I said.

"Can you uh give us a minute?"

"Sure uh continue what you were going by all means i'll just be waiting downstairs." I ran downstairs and sat down on the couch and tried to think about anything but what I just seen.

"Oh hey Kayla." Paige said, DJ ran to me.

"Kaywa!" He yelled jumping onto me.

"Hows my big man?"

"Good."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh."

"Do you know where Sadie is?" Paige asked.

"Oh yeah I uh know where she is." I tried not to laugh.

"I need to see if I can take the rest of today off I have to pick up my little sister from school and a few other things."

"Kayla?" Sadie yelled and was in the room she blushed when she seen Paige. "Oh uh hey…"

"Hey I was wondering if you could- oh hello." Paige fixed her hair when she seen Max walk in behind her.

"Daddy Mwax!" DJ yelled and jumped off of me and ran to Max.

"Hey player." He picked DJ up and hugged him Rose walked over to him and held her hands up.

"What did you need Paige?"

"I uh I um-"

"She wanted the day off." I said.

"Oh go ahead."

"Right uh thanks."

"Yeah…"

"So are we gonna talk or just pretend like I didn't walk in on you two having-"

"Not in front of the kids, Max can you take them outside for a minute while I talk to Kayla?"

"Sure."

After he left Sadie sat down next to me watching him leave with a big smile on her face. "When did this all start?"

"Remember when I stayed with you and Ryland?"

"Yeah."

"Well a few days later I went to go see Max and one thing led to another."

"And you had an affair?"

"Daniel was cheating so why not me to?"

"Now what?"

"I'm leaving him."

"Seriously? I've been trying to get you to leave for years."

"And I should of everything you have ever said about Danny and me it was all true I was just too much of a bitch to admit you were right."

"I know how this is going to affect your relationship with mom and dad and I want you to know i'll be there for you."

"Thank you…."

"I'm proud of you getting away I wish I was that brave when everything with Tanner happened."

"About Max-"

"It's not my business Sadie he seems to make you happy and the kids sure love him more than i've ever seen them even like Daniel that's saying something right there, but Max is amazing and if you end up coming back to Da-"

"I can't come back to this, it's not fair to my kids for them to have to live with a father who never really cared about them to begin with."

"Where you gonna stay?"

"Max offered for us to say at his house."

"Are you sure? Ryland wouldn't mind you staying with us."

"I want to be with him, I want my kids to see how a man should really treat a women."

"Can I just say I am kind of jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Max is seriously hot and well if I wasn't with Ryland-" Sadie pushed my shoulder.

"Thank you Kayla for being there for me always."

"That's what sisters are for."

 **Ryland's Pov**

"And this is a blue fish and that's a purplish fish." I said to Willow who was staring at all the fish with big eyes, i'm glad she can't understand me because I know nothing about fish. "I can't wait till you're older and I can take you places and we can have little adventures." She smiled.

"You're Ryland Herondale." I turned and seen a group of girls.

"Yes I am."

"Oh! She's so cute!" One of the girls said Willow just stared at them.

"Can we get a picture with you?"

"Um okay." I didn't know how I felt about taking pictures with Willow and fans I thought Kayla would definitely be against it but Willow sure loved the extra attention she was getting.

After they left I went back to explaining fish to Willow, she might be young but I wanted these memories with her because when i'm gone on tour I will miss out on things like this. "I love you Willow, so much."

 **Questions:**

 **Do you guys want the time jump in the next chapter Willow will be six months and they will be leaving for the world tour or keep it here for another chapter**

 **Also do you guys want to see Ryland and Kayla's wedding?**

 **And lastly should Max and Sadie have kids (not right now but in the future)**


	19. Chapter 19 Facing Fears

**This is the last chapter of little Willow just so you guys can see how Max is adjusting and Ryland finding out about Max and Sadie, in the next chapter Willow will be six months and the boys will be going out on tour**

 **Sushi- Willow will be meeting Chris soon**

 **MissyDoodles02- Okay stop yelling at me lol their wedding will be in the story**

 **Mary- Read the AN at the end of this chapter for that answer**

 **Kayla's Pov**

I was laying in bed watching tv and nursing Willow when Ryland came in all sweaty from his run. "Have you been in bed this entire time?" Ryland asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yep."

"Are you planning on doing anything today?"

"I'm doing a lot right now."

"Really? Like what?" He asked pulling his shirt off and throwing it into the laundry basket.

"I'm multi-tasking, i'm feeding our daughter, looking for a publish and i'm also catching up on a tv show i've missed while we were on vacation so i'm actually tri-tasking."

"Tri-tasking is not a word."

"Well it should be because i'm doing three things at once, i'm amazing i'm gonna be an amazing wife."

"You're gonna be a pain in my ass."

"I think i'm already that but you love me." I winked at him, Ryland smiled and took a step towards the bed.

"Want me to show you how much I love you?"

"If you come near me all sweaty and stinky I will beat you with a-" I looked around for the closest object I could beat him with but I knew if I said his belt or something he'd turn it into something way too sexual so I picked up Willow's little baby toy that Max had bought her and got read to throw it at him. "I will throw it."

"I don't think a little stuffed animal will hurt me."

"Go take a shower! Before I punch you."

"So much violence our daughter is right there you know."

"Well stop being an ass."

"I just wanted a kiss."

"I will gladly give you a kiss when you get out of the shower."

"Fine, i'm going."

"Thank you." I yelled as he walked towards the bathroom, I looked down at Willow who was happily eating kicking her chubby little legs. "Daddy drives mommy crazy sometimes you know that? I'm sure when you're older he will drive you crazy to."

 **Ryland's Pov**

When I got out of the shower Kayla was watching me while I got dressed with a smirk on her face, I didn't talk just got dressed and when I went to leave she blocked the way. "You like what you saw?"

"Very much so." She whispered.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked leaning down to kiss her but she took a step back.

"Willow and I are gonna have a mommy daughter day." She said mirroring my own words I had said to her a few days ago.

"I see what you did there."

"Good."

"Are you really having a mommy daughter day or are you just saying that to get back at me?"

"I'm actually gonna go see how my sisters adjusting to the new place."

"Oh alright, I was gonna see Max so I can drop you off wherever and then-"

"He still hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Well this will be awkward."

"What will be awkward? You are making things awkward and kind of worrying me."

"I guess you'll see when we get there."

"And where is there?"

"Max's house."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because it's not my place I have to get Willow dressed can you get her diaper bag for me?" I nodded Kayla left the room I sighed I still haven't gotten my goddamn kiss, I sound like a fourteen year old girl.

Willow was babbling most of the car ride to Max's house he didn't live that far only a ten minute drive but a pretty long walk so I found out the hard way, people think things are close but they really are not. "Are you gonna hang out with Max as well? Because I thought you wanted to see your sister?"

"I am going to see my sister."

"I'm so confused." I groaned Kayla was trying not to laugh as she got the baby out of the car, I went to the door and rang the bell and didn't stop ringing it because I was angry for some reason I don't even know what i'm mad about. "Hey Ryland…."

"Sadie?"

"How are you?"

"I- I uh i'm okay… Is Max here?"

"He's in the game room with DJ and Rosie."

"Okay." I went inside even more confused then I was fifteen seconds ago, what the fuck is happening here?

"I was win." I heard a little voice say.

"You lost." Max said with a small laugh.

"No." I looked in and seen DJ sitting on Max's lap playing a racing game

"Hey." I said Max turned around, he picked up DJ and set him on the couch handing the remote to Rosie who proceeded to stick it in her mouth.

"Hey."

"So you have company I see."

"Yeah."

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Can you say something other then yeah?"

"Sure."

"Max?"

"Okay uh come talk to me, upstairs."

I thought about the past few weeks and secretive he has been and it finally hit me once Max closed the door I laughed. "Holy shit…"

"What?"

"You're sleeping with Sadie aren't you?"

"It's weird right? I mean I didn't expect anything- she came over one night and-"

"I don't really want to hear details about your sexual life."

"Right… You aren't pissed?"

"Why would I be pissed?"

"Well I mean you and Kayla are getting married and i'm- I honestly don't know what the hell we are doing and if it will even go anywhere but i'm happy right now."

"Then that's all that matters."

"Really? You don't mind?"

"I would mind if she was an ex of mine then that would be weird and I would probably not come over as often, but i'd never stop you from being happy Max, from the first day I met you i've always looked up to you and you're like the big brother I always wanted, so nah i'm not mad if anything it's about time someone came along and knocked you off your high horse."

"I have been terrified to tell you."

"Why?"

"I will deny this if you ever try and tell anyone but your opinion means alot to me because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here I had one foot in the grave the way I was going I couldn't kick the drugs I didn't want to kick the drugs and you helped with that, you have been the only person in my life beside me through everything my mom showing up, the drugs, the jail time, overdosing."

"We're family, it's what we do."

"I think we are good with the sentimental shit right?"

"Yeah we're good, but I am happy for you Maxie, granted I didn't like Sadie for a while but if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be in Willow's life."

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Like as in you are cooking?"

"I can cook."

"Yeah but when do you ever cook? You only cook on special occasions."

"Well consider this a 'Max is finally growing up and becoming a responsible adult' kind of celebration."

"Really?"

"You're right we will call it Max is finally growing up and becoming somewhat of a responsible adult."

"That's more like it."

We went back downstairs Kayla was wiping her eyes hugging Sadie, "Everything okay?" I asked Kayla pulled away and grabbed my hand leading me towards the door. "What's wrong?"

"You remember when I was telling you about how my mom wanted to meet Willow and I didn't want her anywhere near our daughter?"

"I remember."

"Well I think i've changed my mind."

"Okay, we can have lunch with her sometime and-"

"She's in town and she wants to meet up with me right now."

"I kind of promised Max i'd stay for dinner."

"No that's great you can stay and have fun and i'll go do this."

"Why do I feel like that was sarcasm?"

"It wasn't actually sometimes my words come out really bitchy when i'm trying to be sincere I think I may need to work on that a bit."

"Babe."

"What?"

"I can tell Max that we will come over next-"

"No Ryland, you stay here have dinner and play with the kids it will be good practice, I think this is something I need to do on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"I want my mom to see I don't need her and that i'm doing a pretty good job raising her with you and without her."

"You don't need to prove that to her."

"Oh, I know I want to rub it in her face."

"If you need anything just let me know."

"Can I take the car? I'll be back before you even want to go home."

"All you have to do is ask." She leaned forward wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me down to her, our lips met soft and slow at first but that's not the kind of kiss I wanted right now but it's what she needed so I kissed her back with the same gentleness. "Finally." I muttered against her lips.

"Finally what?"

"I've been waiting for that kiss since I got out of the shower this morning."

"You know what i'm thinking?"

"What?"

"Tonight we have some fun." She kissed my cheek her hands traveled down my chest.

"What kind of fun?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, but i'll give you a hint."

"I'm all for hints."

"It involves a blindfold." I had a very vivid picture in my mind and I was started to regret the decision of staying for dinner.

"I love you." That's all I could think to say she smiled.

"Who wouldn't love me?"

 **Kayla's Pov**

"You look good my dear." Mom said as I sat down putting Willow's car seat down on the floor I was thankful she was asleep because I didn't know how I felt about being here, the last time I seen my mom was when she told me she wouldn't want to be part of her life if Ryland was in hers.

"Thanks…"

"Hows my grand daughter?"

"She's fine."

"Can I hold her?"

"I thought I was a disappointment? The family disgrace because I kept a baby you didn't want me having."

"Kayla-"

"I wanted you there when she was born despite how terrible you are and everything I needed you I needed my mom and you didn't come because your pride got in the way."

"Kayla-"

"I'm not a kid anymore mom you can't tell me where to go and when I can go and how I do things and you will most certainly not tell me how to raise my baby because we don't need you she has a grandmother who loves her to the moon and back."

"May I talk now?" She was angry, I use to be terrified when she looked that mad because I knew what came after that but I wasn't a little kid anymore.

"You know what no you can't talk now because i'm tired of always having to make sure I do what's right by you can't you see that's not how it's suppose to be you're my mother i'm suppose to be able to come to you and tell you things!"

"You've told me nothing but lies." It felt like a slap in the face.

"Lies? Was I lying when I told you my dear step father would come into my room when everyone was asleep? Was I lying when I told you I knew that Rowan wasn't dad's son? Was I lying-"

"I wanted to come here to reconcile with you but it's apparent you don't want that."

"I want you to know that my daughter will have nothing to do with you, she will grow up happy and not have to worry about all the fucked up shit I had to worry about, she will be happy that's something I never had and as long as she's happy then I know i'm doing an okay job."

"Kayla-"

"Ryland and I are getting married but i'm pretty sure you don't care since you've never approved of him but i'm done worrying about you and how you feel about my life." I stood up as Willow started to whine. "Goodbye mother."

 **Max's Pov**

Kayla had come back not long after she left anyone could tell she had been crying but she didn't seem sad if anything she seemed happy, she didn't want to talk about it but I think Sadie knew because the two of them disappeared for almost an hour. "Dada!" Rosie yelled hitting my leg.

"You ever gonna get use to that?" Ryland asked.

"I'm trying not to because I don't even know what the hell Sadie and I are doing but as long as those two kids are happy no matter what happened to us I think i'll be fine."

"Maybe you'll have one." He said pointing to Rosie as I picked her up.

"Oh god, can you imagine a little me? I think the world would be a better place if I didn't have kids, anytime soon." Ryland laughed.

"Thanks for having us over."

After they left Sadie gave Rosie a bath and DJ was running around from all the cookies I let him have when the doorbell rang I thought it was Ryland. "What you forget?" I asked but it wasn't Ryland, I've seen enough pictures around Sadie's house to know this was the husband.

"Are you the one fucking my wife?" Oh the things I could say right now, should I keep my mouth shut? Should I just say yep? _No_.

"Many times, even in your bed, she didn't complain I mean I asked who was better because I needed to see if I had to step up my game some but apparently you're not as good as you think."

"I want to talk to her."

"Like hell you are."

"She's my wife."

"But whose name does she scream at night? Definitely not yours."

"You son of a bitch."

"My mother is a bitch really terrible person you and her would hit it off."

"Who is it baby?" Sadie called from inside, I turned to see her she had DJ in her arms he had come down from his sugar high.

"No one babe just someone selling something no one wants."

"Oh okay." I turned back around to Daniel and sighed.

"I'm gonna tell you this one time and one time only get the fuck off my property, you don't give a damn about any of them because if you did if you truly cared about your kids they wouldn't like me so much would they? And it is taking every bit of strength to not beat the fucking shit out of you not only for what you did to Sadie- that's fucked up you don't hit a women- but for a man to hit a three and half year old that's a new low, get the fuck out of here before I call the cops and you become someone's bitch." He didn't say anything he just backed away and left.

I closed the door and took a deep breath before going up to my room, Sadie didn't sleep in my bed because she didn't want confuse the kids I respected that discussion but I still wanted her with me every night. "DJ's struggling to stay awake, he wanted to say goodnight to you." Sadie said from the doorway of the room he slept in, I nodded and went in he was laying in bed blinking slowly.

"Goodnight player."

"Nigh Nigh." He hugged me I felt like my heart was being pulled a million different ways. "Lobe you."

"I love you too DJ." I kissed his head and he blinked a few more times before finally falling asleep, I watched him for a few moments wondering how a parent could do that to a child just toss them aside as if they were nothing.

"You okay?" Sadie asked cupping my face.

"Long day."

"Who was that outside?"

"Don't know."

"Max-"

"Sleep with me tonight?"

"What about the kids?"

"It will be okay." I said she smiled and pulled me towards my room.

Sadie was asleep against me I was having a hard time sleeping when my door opened and DJ came in with Rosie following, I don't know how she got out of her crib but they didn't talk they both just climbed into bed with us, Rosie cuddled up into Sadie and DJ into my side, maybe this was how my fathers felt when I was young and did these kinds of things.

 **Ryland's Pov**

"Ry…" Kayla said softly, I enjoyed having her blindfolded maybe for my birthday i'd have her blindfolded all day so I could do whatever I want and not get yelled at for it.

"Yeah?"

"I need you." She was breathing fast and hard. "Please."

"But i'm not done having my fun yet."

"I hate you." She said throwing her head back, I took advantage of that position pulling her forward kissing her neck.

"Tell me what you want." I said against her skin, god I don't think I will ever be able to get enough of her.

"I want you, can I take this off now?"

"Nuh uh you were the one that said blindfold so it stays on."

"But-"

"Trust me you'll like it."

"I'd like it more if you'd just have sex with me already, you're killing me."

"All in good time baby, all in good time."

"I swear when your sleeping one night i'm gonna handcuff you to the bed and torture you for hours."

"That could be really hot." I moved down her body leaving kisses every so often.

"Please baby." She said and started to squirm against me and I couldn't take that I needed her just as much, I pulled the blindfold off of her and smiled. "Love me." Those words were all I needed.

 **A few people have asked if Max is going to adopt DJ and Rosie and as most of you know I let most big** **decisions** **up to you guys so let me know if you think Max should adopt them or want to adopt them and then they will have a conversation about some time in the future**


	20. Chapter 20 Relationship Chats

**Sadie 26, Max 25, Ryland 25, Kayla 24, DJ 4, Rosie 2, Willow 6 months**

 **This chapter is manly about setting up for them being on tour and saying goodbye to their families and stuff like that so I hope you like it and we will see more of Jace, Alec and Simon in the next chapter because I forgot about them this chapter... Sorry lol but I make it up to you read the AN at the end**

 **Satan- Happy Valentines day to you too and well I love you more**

 **Helpless Romantic814- Rowan is Kayla's brother and she did talk about him in a previous chapter, Ryland doesn't know about Tanner but he will be coming back into the picture soon... I will go deeper into Kayla's history soon**

 **Sushi- Sadie is a year older then Max**

 **MissyDoodles02- I cannot wait to see what ways you will make almost die today when reading your review lol**

 **Max's Pov**

I woke up to being elbowed in the rib by Sadie, she was struggling to get out of my grasp. "Max." She whined.

"Yeah?" I moved closer to her kissing her shoulder.

"Let me go."

"Nope."

"I need to get dressed."

"Why?"

"Because I have to go meet up with Kayla, she's trying on wedding dresses today and I'm going to be late." She tried to pull away from me but I pulled her closer into me. "Max." She laughed.

"Don't go, I need my cuddle buddy."

"And I need to go before Kayla decides to go home."

"Is she going to be a runaway bride?"

"What? No! Of course not but she doesn't want some big poofy dress but all she's ever talked about since she was like five was looking like a princess on her wedding day."

"So why isn't she?"

"Sister secret."

"I have ways of getting you to tell me everything."

"Oh yeah?"

"All I need is two minutes."

"You can finish in two minutes?"

"I'll have you know the first time I ever had sex I finished in like thirty seconds so yeah two minutes."

"Well thirty second Max has definitely come a long way."

"And by the way, I wasn't talking about me needing that two minutes, it was all for you."

"Wha-" She stopped talking when my hand started to travel down her body. "N-no." She was squirming against me.

"Hm, I may have overestimated I would like to change my answer to… a minute maybe less." I heard crying from just outside the door I sighed and let Sadie go.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"It's okay, go on I'll be down in a minute I need to get dressed."

When I finally went downstairs DJ was crying and Rosie was trying to give him part of her orange. "Daddy." He whined and held his arms out to me.

"What's wrong player?"

"I told him he had to come with me and he's upset."

"He's a boy do you think he wants to sit there and watch girls try on dresses?"

"Well he doesn't have a choice."

"I want stay with daddy." He said Sadie looked at me and shrugged.

"If you want him stay with you he can stay."

"Pweas?"

"Sure buddy."

"Yay! We go pway daddy." He said and pushed away from the table and ran towards the game room.

"Has Daniel called you back?"

"Not since I left, you think he'd want to be at his son's birthday, but at least DJ had you there."

"Yeah…" I felt kind of bad maybe if I hadn't gone off on him then he would of been there for DJ at the end of day DJ was his son and I knew I couldn't replace him.

"Max? You okay?"

"I'm fine."

 **Kayla's Pov**

"I hate it." I said Jessie sighed and Cecily jumped up.

"Because it needs more sparkles!" Cecily suggest helpfully.

"She spent the week with Izzy and Magnus working on their upcoming fall line and she's been all about sparkles."

"Well can my dress at least sparkle?"

"I don't see why not." I said and went back to looking at the dress I had on.

"Sorry in late." Sadie said putting Rose down next to Cecily.

"Hi." Rosie said to Cecily who smiled at her.

"Hello."

"You okay Sadie? You seem a little… Off?"

"Max was acting weird when I left."

"Weird how?"

"I don't know he just seemed different, I don't want to talk about it, you look amazing."

"She doesn't like it." Jessie said Sadie sighed.

"Oh come on it's beautiful."

"Did you see the price?" Sadie rolled her eyes.

"I'm paying for it!" Jessie said I turned to her because this was news to me.

"What?"

"You're going to be putting up with Ryland for the rest of your life you should be getting a gold medal for that and you're part of our family now so please it's the least I can do, that and teach you things Ryland hates like being called fat and poking his stomach." Jessie said, Cecily laughed.

"I'm lucky." Cecily said.

"Why?" Jessie and I said at the same time.

"Because I don't have to do anymore missions ever again for Ryland." I was confused but Jessie started to laugh.

"No CeCe you don't."

"What kind of mission?"

"Cecily broke up Ryland's last two relationships well other then Lexie."

"Who?" Cecily asked confused.

"You never met her."

"Well I hate her too."

"So why'd you break up Ryland and his old girlfriend?" Sadie asked clearly interested.

"Ryland wasn't happy and they were all mean."

"Should I be worried?" I asked Jessie laughed.

"I thought about it," Cecily shrugged. "When Ryland said he was being a girl home and that he had big news I was planning but then I met you and you came to my ballet recital when you didn't have to because Ryland didn't even go I knew you were nice and really pretty."

"Thank you that's really sweet."

"Do I get a plus one for the wedding?" Cecily asked playing with Rosie's hair.

"Um yeah I don't see why not?"

"You have a boyfriend?" Sadie seemed surprised.

"Well that's what he thinks but really he buys me food so I guess that's that."

"Cecily will love anyone who buys her cake."

"I should just be in a relationship with cake, cake will always win my heart."

"Cake won't break your heart." I said Cecily nodded but then stopped.

"Well when it's all gone I get pretty sad." everyone laughed.

"Okay go try the next one."

I sighed and went back and looked at all the beautiful dresses that they had picked out for me, I was scared I mean Ryland still had time to change his mind about wanting to marry me, there were so many other prettier girls out there who belonged in his world of cameras and paparazzi I pushed that thought out of my head because I hate thinking about things like that. I took one of them off the hanger and put it on and I did not want to take it off after that, it made me feel like I was going to a ball and it even had some sparkle in it, when I walked out Cecily clapped. "You look beautiful!" She said.

"She's right Kayla you look stunning."

"I feel stunning." I looked in the mirror at myself and smiled.

"So have we found the dress?"

"I don't know I mean what if I am bigger by the wedding and I can't fit in it?"

"Are you pregnant?" Jessie asked.

"What? No, I'm just saying."

"Maybe she also likes cake Jessie." Cecily said shaking her head. "You are so rude sometimes."

"And sometimes all you think about is food."

"It's my one true love."

"I wish I had your attitude when I was younger." Sadie said, Cecily smiled proudly.

"I can teach you the ways."

 **Ryland's Pov**

I was trying to get Willow to eat her baby food but she wasn't having it. "Look it's yummy." I took a bite and spit it out. "Oh god that was nasty, daddy's sorry he tried to poison you with whatever the fuck this is suppose to be. Shit, don't tell mommy I swore well you are just a baby so you can't tell her but you know what I mean… How about some applesauce? Applesauce is always good, unlike this nasty green crap."

Willow was just watching me walk around the kitchen. "I'm gonna miss this sweet little face." I had gotten so use to being home these past six months have been by far the best months of my life watching my little girl grow up. She was learning how to crawl it was the cutest thing ever because she would tip over sometimes, Kayla didn't find it funny when Willow tipped over but it was kind of cute because she would roll right back over and try again.

"I'm home." Kayla yelled, Willow was enjoying her applesauce when Kayla came in. "What's she eating?"

"Applesauce."

"She had chicken and gravy I told you-"

"It was green and tasted nasty."

"Well it's not for you it's for babies."

"She didn't want it she likes applesauce."

"And she also likes whipped cream thanks to your dad but she doesn't get it whenever she wants, feed her the food she's suppose to eat." Willow laughed.

"You find it funny why daddy gets in trouble?"

"We're going to miss you."

"I know baby, I don't know what the hell I am going to do with my spare time, I'm sorry I won't be here to help you with her."

"It's okay I know you would if you could and I love you for that."

"I will try somehow to be here for her first birthday."

"Ry it's okay we still have time to work all that out I know you won't be able to come home because you have a show on the thirteenth but maybe I can bring her to the show or something."

"Speaking of coming to the show, come tonight?"

"Where at?"

"LA."

"Ryland-"

"I know it's an hour away and Willow hates car rides but I want you come, Max is bringing Sadie and the kids."

"Is Max okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno, Sadie said he was acting weird."

"Probably just trying to figure shit out."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I sighed I shouldn't of opened my mouth.

"Sadie's been staying with him for what four months now? He just wants to know if they are officially a thing or if he's a pass time for her."

"My sister doesn't do pass times."

"And Max hardly does relationships but he's willing to try for her and that says a lot about how he's grown in the past few months."

"I had fun with your sister today." She said changing the subject which I was grateful for.

"Did you find a dress?" I asked picking Willow up from her high chair.

"Yeah."

"Did you buy it?" I asked she shrugged. "What does that mean? Use your words."

"You sound like a father of a teenager."

"I still have thirteen years for that I can wait."

"Anyway I didn't buy the dress."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't."

"I gave you my card."

"And I didn't want to spend your money."

"It will soon be our money."

"I didn't work for it so it's not our money it will always be your money I only ask for the stuff I need and I don't need anything so here." She handed it back to me but I just looked at it.

"I don't want that."

"Ryland." She groaned.

It was strange still any girlfriend I have ever had would of loved having my card especially since I told Kayla she could spend whatever she wanted but the most she ever spent was a hundred and she felt bad that she was going to take what she had bought back. "Just in case you need something when i'm gone."

"Fine." She put it down on the counter. "Give me my little cupcake."

"Cupcake?"

"Cecily was talking about cake and cupcakes and cake pops and chocolate fountains and stuff and now I really just want chocolate."

"We have ice cream in the freezer." I said she kissed Willow's head and mine and went towards the freezer.

"Have you packed yet?"

"All done I put everything in the garage already and I need to be at the airport in an hour."

"I can drop you off."

"So you aren't going to come?"

"I don't even have a plane ticket."

"I kind of already did that."

"You did? How did you even know I would say yes?"

"Well I wasn't going to give you a choice I was going to kidnap the two of you and force you to come."

"Fine, we will come to the show but don't think i'm getting on that tour bus with you."

"I know you won't."

"Wait what about-"

"I'm letting Jessie and Cecily stay here to watch Nugget and Sergio so you will have someone to talk to when you come back home and you won't be a lonely loser."

"I have never been a lonely loser I was always popular."

"With the nerds?"

"With the guys." She winked.

"Fuck those guys."

"Some of them I did."

"Kayla!"

"You started it."

"Well we are done now."

 **Max's Pov**

I have never been on a plane with crying kids well where the crying kid was my responsibility I didn't know the kids had never been on a plane before DJ loved it but Rosie clung onto me for dear life so I was very very thankful when we landed. Sadie didn't really talk to me all that much the flight or the short car ride to the tour bus but once we got there and seen Ryland and Kayla talking to Zach and Spencer she turned to me. "Can we talk?"

"Um sure…"

"Go Kayla you two." She said to the kids they both ran to Kayla who hugged them both, DJ wanted Zach to pick him up i'm surprised he did because Zach definitely wasn't a kid kind of person well not that i've ever seen.

"Is everything alright?"

"Why don't you tell me Max."

"Okay I don't know why we are arguing but-"

"This isn't an argument."

"Well I don't know why we are having this talk then."

"What's going on with you?"

"I'm getting tired of playing house."

"What?"

"Tell me what you want, are we dating or are we just having casual sex because I can't go on tour without knowing what the hell we are. The last four months with you and the kids have been amazing but what about when it's over then what?"

"I don't want it to be over… Max when I left my husband it wasn't to get a break from him like everyone thinks I can't go back there I don't want to take a step back and have my kids think it's okay for a man to hit a women or that's how a father should treat his kids, I want you, I want what we have this isn't casual sex for me Max."

"So we are in a relationship."

"We have been in a relationship for the past four months."

"My longest relationship ever."

"Really?"

"Well no… Cambry, she was my everything." I said looking down at the ground, there were times when I missed her but Ryland always warned me that it was a toxic relationship and everyone in my family hated her but for me she was everything because she did what I did and drugs were a big part of her so it's not like we ever fought about it.

"How long were you two together?"

"On and off for awhile."

"How long is awhile?"

"Three years."

"Oh wow…"

"Sadie-"

"Why did it end?"

"She did drugs I was trying to get clean become a better me and she didn't like that me so she slept with my best friend at the time."

"Ryland?"

"No," I laughed imagining Ryland and Cam having sex they couldn't even stand to be in the same room. "Parker, he was my drug dealer slash best friend but some things happened and now I can't be around him."

"Well I happen to like this better you."

"You didn't know the old me."

"The old you isn't the one I fell in love with."

"Y-you love me?"

"That was awkward um can we pretend like I didn't say that yet?" She asked biting her lip.

"I love you too."

"You do?"

"I thought I knew what love was I thought I was in love with Cambry but what I feel for you I have never had that in my entire life." She was about to kiss me when DJ came over and grabbed her hand.

"Mommy come on." He said pulling her towards Kayla. "Daddy let go!"

We haven't opened for someone in a long time so definitely kind of weird at first because we were use to all they hype being for us but now our father's glory was back in action and everyone was chanting Kings For A Day, Ryland and Jace had wrote a song together but we haven't all practiced it yet so it's going to take some rehearsal time before we can all perform on stage together if Ryland's ego let's Jace come out here on stage with him. I looked over to the kids DJ was dancing around and Rosie was watching with awe in her eyes Willow was asleep with headphones on so she didn't hurt her ears. "Welcome to the first day of the This Is The End tour bitches!" Ryland yelled and everyone started to scream, this was home.

 **Max's mom pays him a visit in the next chapter**

 **And to make up for my lack of certain people in this chapter...**

 **Questions:**

 **Alec or Jace's Pov? Or both?**

 **How do you think Alec will react to meeting Max's birth mom for the first time?**

 **Give me some ideas for things you'd like to see in future chapters**


	21. Chapter 21 Little Blueberry

**I'm back i'm sorry this took so long I've been kinda down lately but I am back and ready to start updating more** _ **hopefully**_ **but anyways so I was going to do both Alec and Jace's but I only did Alec in this one for a very special reason which you will find out in the chapter**

 **Tubba- I know you don't see their relationship much but in the next few chapters we will see it much more I don't show it a lot because hes always been close with Magnus but was always fighting with Alec so I tried to focus on their relationship a little more but Magnus and Max bonding will be soon, Kayla will be having that talk with Clary very soon also I secretly stalk you and mirror Cecily from your life (That sounded extra creepy i'm sorry)**

 **Hunterbow- Thats awesome let me know when you do i'd love to check it out**

 **MissyDoodles02- aka my snuffleulfigous I love you just thought i'd throw that out there also stop reading and do your essay... gosh...**

 **Everything in Italic are flashbacks**

 **Max's Pov**

We just finished a show in Seattle and the guys and I were going to a party, as we were leaving I seen both of my dad's and uncle Jace waiting in line for a restaurant. "Come on Max, we don't want to miss the body shots." Gabe yelled, Spencer burst out laughing.

"I'm surprised you are going." I said to Ryland he sighed and then shrugged.

"Better than sitting in my hotel room refreshing Kayla's instagram to see if she posted anything about Willow."

"Wow, you are lame."

"Look who's talking Mr. I called Sadie three times in two hours because I missed her and wanted to talk to the kids."

"They had to eat dinner so I said i'd call back later and then the second call ended because DJ had to take a bath but wasn't done talking to me so I had to call back again and I talked to him until he fell asleep and then I talked to Sadie for a while- why do I have to justify calling my own girlfriend?"

"Because you made fun of me all the times i've called Kayla but look at you."

"Hey guys." Dad said I stopped walking and looked over at my dad.

"I'll catch up in a minute." I yelled to Spencer, Gabe, and Zach.

"We will be waiting lover boy."

"Oh come when is that name gonna end?"

"They still call me Romeo from when Kayla and I first started seeing each other, lover boy is here to stay." Ryland said.

"Fuck my life…"

"Where you guys going?" Jace asked watching everyone walk out of the hotel.

"There's this party." I said, Dad sighed and looked at me.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's just a party, i'm not gonna do anything stupid."

"I'm just worried."

"Well stop."

"Blueberry." Pops said touching dad's shoulder.

"I'm sorry…"

"I get it you're young and you want to have fun but just be careful."

"We will."

"Okay… Uh have fun I guess." Dad said and turned back around.

"Dad." I sighed. "I don't have to go…" I said he turned and gave me a sad little smile.

"It's okay, go have fun."

"What are you guys doing?" I asked dad looked over to uncle Jace.

"We are gonna get something to eat and then probably just hang out, why did you want to come with?"

"Uh…" I looked over to Ryland he was standing next to Jace laughing at something he was saying. "No you enjoy your time I know pops isn't staying long so you go have your fun I'll uh come over in the morning before bus call and we can get something to eat."

 **Ryland's Pov**

Maybe the party scene wasn't for me anymore or maybe it was the terrible music but I really wasn't enjoying my time out, I was nursing a beer because I am lame, Max was sitting next to me on his third drink when I seen Cambry come in. "You gotta be fucking kidding me."

"What?" Max said looking around he didn't seem to notice her.

"Nothing I'll be right back."

"Max!" Spencer yelled.

"Huh?"

"Can you spot me a twenty I left my wallet at the hotel I will give it back when we go back."

"Sure, what are you buying?" He asked though I'm sure he knew.

I left Max with Spencer and went over towards Cambry god I hated her more then anything. "Ryland what a nice little surprise."

"Oh really you didn't know we were here?"

"Of course I knew, I'm part of the team, I'm just surprised Max didn't come over here."

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't care that you are here, leave him alone I mean it I can fire you from the 'team' but the only reason I don't is because your brother is my friend."

"Max always comes crawling back to me it's just a matter of time."

"Not after what you did to him."

"Max isn't one for settling down and being a family man he doesn't do girlfriends."

"He dated you didn't he?"

"We had a very open relationship."

"Then why would he of broken up with you for sleeping with Parker?"

"Is that what he told you?" She laughed flipping her hair out of her face. "I haven't slept with Parker- well once but that was after the fact."

"So what really happened?"

"If Max wants you to think I slept with Parker then sure that's what I did."

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?"

"Max got me pregnant, I didn't want the kid." She said as if it was nothing.

"You-"

"I told him after I had already gotten the abortion and let's face it Max wouldn't be a very good father."

"You are so lucky my mom taught me to never hit a women but you really fucking deserve it."

"I'm not the bad guy here."

"Hey…" Max said from behind me, he glanced at Cambry and then to me. "What are you two talking about?" He was stiff and didn't look at her for that long.

"I was just telling Ryland congratulations on the baby."

"Kids are a great thing aren't they?" he said bitterly and turned around heading back towards the bar.

"Max wait up!" I yelled and ran after him bumping into some people.

"I'm not in a talking mood Ryland."

"Are you alright?"

"She told you didn't she?"

"I'm so sorry."

"She was right I would of been a terrible father I mean what the hell do I know about kids? I guess it was for the best it still hurts though you know I think about my life and I wonder about what could have been but I know that kid would of been fucked I mean Cam and I we were always toxic together and I was a terrible person back then."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because there was nothing anyone could of done, I didn't want you to get in it with her."

"You have Sadie now and maybe one day in the future you and her will have a kid together."

"I think i'm over the whole having a kid thing, I don't think I could go through those emotions again."

"You think she'd not have the baby?"

"I think Sadie has her hands full DJ and Rose and doesn't need to add another one to the mix."

"Did your parents meet her?"

"Dad said hi to her but pops wasn't there so maybe sometime in the future."

"You need a drink." I said Max laughed but nodded.

"Yes… I do."

I woke up the next morning on the floor of the bathroom I groaned as I got up stretching I felt like shit when I opened the bathroom door I hit something. "What the-?" Someone said and pulled the door open,

"Zach?"

"Hey…"

"Why are you in my room?"

"I don't know, I don't even remember coming back here…"

"Well you were pretty drunk and everyone else was high."

"I- I did drugs?" He almost screamed. "My parents are going to kill me literally murder me you know my dad is totally anti-drugs." He said and pushed his curly brown hair out of his face, I thought about how Jem would react if Zach was really doing drugs i've never seen Jem angry before so maybe I can… No I wouldn't do that.

"You didn't do drugs Gabe and Spencer did drugs and drank way too much and then you got into a fight with some guy."

"Why?"

"I don't know I had to pull you off of him while everyone was cheering you on."

"Did I win?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well what if someone was recording it and I look like a whimp?"

"I don't really remember if you won or not."

"Huh okay well how did I get in here?" He asked rubbing his head.

"That I also don't remember after the fight was all over we got kicked out and Max had the brilliant idea of going to a different club down the street where I was forced shot after shot because I was being and I quote 'An old cranky ass pussy ass bitch who ain't no fun anymore' so yeah I drank way too much and woke up in the bathroom."

"Well whose room is this because it's not mine." He said and I finally looked around and realized that it wasn't my room either.

"I uh don't know…"

"This is like the hangover are we going to have to go on an epic adventure to find someone because if so I will like to just say fuck that shit."

"You are way too sweet Zachariah."

"Please _never_ call me Zachariah again."

"That's your name isn't it?"

"No one calls me that it sounds so…. Formal….. Like I should be in the congregation with people calling me brother Zachariah and I would have to take a vow of celibacy and I would be the weird one out and no one would like me."

"Wow you have put some serious thought into that one haven't you?"

"No one calls me that not even my parents well when i'm in trouble I get the full name and I feel like it's just way too long…"

"What is your full name?"

"Zachariah Jian-Ming Carstairs."

"That's very chinese?"

"It's my father's chinese name I was suppose to be named after him but Ke Jian Ming was a little too much I guess we at least for my mother so she chose Zachariah and my father just threw in his name it was only suppose to be one of those two but he couldn't decide."

"So where the hell did James come from?"

"It's- never mind…."

"You know what I don't even want to know it's too confusing and I already have a headache."

"Alr-"

"Wait why is it only you that has a chinese middle name?"

"Well Henry and Mackenzie and I all have chinese names also which is what we went by when we lived in China and it's what our father mostly calls us when we are at home."

"This is all so confusing…"

"We'll have a chinese lesson some other time."

"Thank you I appreciate that

"You two are finally awake." I turned and seen my dad leaning against the wall.

"Dad? Why are you here?"

"This is my room."

"Oh…."

"The five of you were walking around the hotel sticking your key into every single door trying to find your rooms I was going to go for a run when I seen you guys acting like idiots."

"Why was I in the bathroom?"

"I don't know I tried to take you back to your room but you came into my room and locked yourself in there I gave up after awhile."

"Well thanks for looking out for me dad." I said smiling dad didn't look to thrilled.

"Ryland." Dad glared at me I sighed as Zach stood up.

"Did Max make it to his room?"

"No he could barely stand he fell asleep on my bed I had to sleep on the couch, he got up an hour ago and went up to his room."

"Well uh i'm going to find my room and get dressed because I smell like-" Zach started to say but I interrupted him.

"A five dollar whore?" I said helpfully.

"Are their five dollar whores?" He torted.

"I don't know why don't you ask your-"

"Don't you go there." He said punching my shoulder.

"Bye Zachie." I yelled as he left. "Am I in trouble?"

"You're an adult Ryland i'm not gonna yell at you, you made the decision to go out but you are also a father and you need to think before you do shit."

"I wasn't planning on drinking but in the end I guess I got a little carried away i'm sorry."

"I get it being on tour with your friends and having a kid I was like that but you of all people know what it's like to be that kid and wondering why I hardly talked to you when I was on tour it wasn't until your mom took you and Jessie away that I realized I was being an ass I don't want you to wake up in four years and wonder where did it go wrong, learn from my mistakes JJ."

"I remember I use to get so mad when you would promise to call me to say goodnight and most nights you forgot but the nights you did call I always made you sing to me, I don't want to do that to Willow because I remember how bad I felt and I don't want her to feel that way ever."

"Then learn what I learned no matter how much someone loves you if you aren't there for them one day they will have enough of the empty promises."

"When did you finally learn that?"

"I think the third time your mother left me before I knew about Cecily we were talking about divorce and I realized then that I had promised so many little things to you kids and I could never do any of it because I was more worried about going on tour and the fans then my own kids, don't be like me JJ be better than me."

"Some aspects of life i'd like to be just like you."

"Like?"

"You're an amazing father so I hope I can at least be as half as great as you, and I hope I can have the type of love you and mom have with Kayla I really want that kind of love."

"Sarcastic ninety percent of time?"

"You or mom?"

"Your mother."

"I think that's you but okay we will go with that." I said dad laughed shaking his head.

 **Alec's Pov**

" _I just think it's stupid that we had to walk here in the rain." I groaned as Magnus moved the umbrella away from me._

" _It's romantic."_

" _It's cold and my shoe is wet, next time we go out to eat we will drive."_

" _It's a four minute walk from our apartment Alexander."_

" _Well i'm cold even with my jacket on."_

" _Come here." Magnus said pulling me into his side and kissing my head. "I'll keep you warm."_

" _My hero." I said dramatically._

" _Look you made it here without melting from the rain." He said and pointing towards the small cafe we were about to cross past the small alleyway when I heard a small cry._

" _Did you hear that?" I asked the cries continued Magnus glanced down the alley where the cries were coming from._

" _I don't see anyone with a baby down there."_

" _Come on." I said and pulled him towards the crying._

" _Alec you know it could be someone trying to lure you with the sound of a baby crying and then kill you once you are all alone."_

" _Well i'm not alone." I said and looked for someone with a baby but there wasn't anything I turned to tell Magnus that we should get inside because I was starting to hear thunder when I seen a box moving well the top of the box. I tapped Magnus and nodded towards the box it was like my feet wouldn't allow me to move as Magnus started to walk over to the little box I felt my heart start to race I really hoped someone was playing a joke on us right now instead of what this felt like he opened the box and the cries were even louder now, Magnus leaned down and picked something up and hurried back towards me I looked down at what he had in his arms it was a tiny little baby that was skin and bones. Magnus tried bouncing him but the little baby wouldn't stop crying._

" _What do we do?" He asked I couldn't take my eyes off of the baby I couldn't believe someone would do such a thing to just leave a poor defenseless baby out in the cold like that. "Alec?"_

" _W-we should take it to the hospital."_

" _We don't have a car." Magnus replied I didn't want to walk all the way home with the baby the poor little thing was already freezing._

" _I can go home and get the car and you can take him into there and try and warm the baby up."_

" _How about you take the baby and I go home." He said I was confused and about to ask why but he didn't give me a chance before he handed the baby over to me and pulled me into the cafe it was pretty empty because it had just opened and the baby wasn't letting up on it's small screams it almost sounded like it was in pain but then again I know nothing about babies._

" _Shh little…. Well I don't know if you are a girl or boy so I will just call you baby." The baby opened it's eyes they were dark blue they were only open for a second and then it was back to screaming I think i'd be screaming to if I was left for dead. "You will find an amazing home little one you might like to cry a lot but you are very, very cute."_

 _Magnus finally came back about fifteen minutes later and the entire ride to the hospital the baby didn't stop crying my heart broke for the little one I couldn't imagine ever doing that to a little baby._

" _Which one is the father?" The nurse asked loudly over the screaming baby._

" _We found him in an alley." I said softly looking down at him now that we knew he was a boy._

" _Thank you for bringing him here, we will do some test to figure out what's wrong with him."_

" _Bu-But he will find a good home right?"_

" _We will call child services and he will most likely go up for adoption."_

" _Can we say goodbye to him?"_

" _Of course." She took a step away from him and Magnus and I walked towards him he was still screaming his little head off but his eyes were open now Magnus smiled._

" _His eyes remind me of blueberries."_

" _I think that's just because you are hungry."_

" _That too."_

" _I hope you get a good home little blueberry." I said and grabbed Magnus's hand and we left it felt like the hardest thing I have ever done walking away from him._

"Alec? What are you thinking about?" Magnus asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Today's July 31st." I said softly he knew what today was but maybe it didn't affect him like it did me.

"I know that's why I asked what you were thinking about."

"The only thing I ever think about on this day….."

"No matter how much you think about it you can't change how that day went."

"It's been twenty-five years and I still can't understand why someone would throw a kid away."

"I don't think we will ever fully understand why someone would do that." He said, I sighed and leaned against him.

"Do you ever regret it?"

"Regret what adopting Max?"

"Yeah."

"Never, sure we were both really young but Max he was the best thing that ever happened to us he brought us closer together."

There was a small knock on the door Magnus pulled away and opened the door. "Hey blueberry."

"Hey pops sorry I overslept."

"Did you have a fun night out?" I asked he frowned.

"Loads." He said and plopped down on the couch and picked up the remote.

"You don't seem like you had fun."

"I seen my ex last night well I have to see her every day because she works with us and I want to beat her to death with my guitar."

"You dated someone you worked with?" I asked a little too surprised.

"Yeah and she's been annoying me ever since it ended almost two years ago and I have no intention of ever making that mistake again."

"And what mistake might that be?" I didn't get to find out what he was going to say because his phone rang and his face lit up.

"Hey baby." He said softly. "I'm sorry I was in the shower."

"Our little blueberry is growing up." Magnus said, Max shook his head but had a smile on his face when he came in here he seemed miserable but once she called everything about his mood changed.

"I'm with my dad's right now but tell them I'll call in a few hours when I'm on the bus." He said and a loud sound came from his phone. "Don't cry DJ…." Max said softly.

"Max it's okay you can talk." Magnus said I nodded in agreement Max stood up and went towards the room. So…"

"What?" I asked Magnus sighed.

"You met this girl he's been seeing right?"

"For like two minutes we said hi but she had to go because her son was throwing up Max let him eat Cotten candy and popcorn so that was just a disaster waiting to happen."

"Well what is she like?"

"She's nice."

"Just nice? Is a just nice girl the kind of girl we want Max around?"

"Like I said I only got to talk to her for a split second."

"So she has a son?"

"And a daughter."

"I would just like to get to know her more."

"You will," Max said from the entry way. "If you uh are gonna be here for our show in Arizona she's coming to it and I'd like you guys to meet her."

"Really, you want us to meet your girlfriend?" Magnus asked shocked Max hardly ever brought girls home for us to meet and by that I mean we have never met anyone he's been with.

"Yeah, she means alot to me and I want you guys to meet her." Magnus smiled proudly I know he always thought Max was embarrassed about having two dads and that's why we have never met any of them. "And her kids."

"What do they call you?" I asked Max eyebrows knitted together for a split second and then smiled.

"DJ calls me Mwax and Rose calls me Ax."

"That adorable." Magnus said as Max nodded and turned his head.

"I'm sorry we won't be able to have breakfast but we can do lunch when we get to Utah."

"Of course." Magnus and I said in unison, Max lifted his shirt scratching his stomach you could see his scar on his stomach from where his feeding tube was all those years ago.

Max left the room to get his bag to put it on the bus I was lost in thought that I barely remembered getting on the bus Jace was telling a story and everyone was laughing but most of my thoughts were on Max.

 _We just finished our last show for one half of the tour and I was excited to go home for awhile and do nothing but sleep and watch tv, I was getting ready to pack so I could go to the airport when my phone rang I didn't notice the number but then again I always had random people calling me. "Hello?"_

" _Alexander Lightwood?"_

" _Yes, who is this?"_

" _My name is Natasha i'm a social worker you probably don't know who I am but you found a baby last month?"_

" _Y-yes."_

" _I was just calling to say thank you."_

" _For what?"_

" _You saved his life."_

" _Well yeah it was pretty cold outside but i'm sure anyone would of-"_

" _When you brought him in it was kind of his last hope and if he would of been out there any longer he wouldn't be here today."_

" _How is he? I mean did he get adopted yet?"_

" _It's going to be a long road for him, he started treatments two weeks ago it was touch and go for awhile some moments they weren't sure if he'd make it."_

" _Treatments?" She had explained he was born addicted to drugs and that's why he couldn't stop crying or shaking because of all the pain I felt like my heart was being torn in half. "What happens after his treatments? Will he be put up for adoption?"_

" _Sadly most people don't want to adopt a babies born addicted to drugs because we have no way of telling what the future holds."_

" _Can we come see him?"_

" _Of course." She gave me the address of the children's hospital he was at now and I was pacing the room waiting for Magnus to call me._

" _Hey you said it was urgent?" Magnus said finally calling me._

" _Yes it's about the baby."_

" _What baby?"_

" _The one we found."_

" _Oh little blueberry."_

" _Yeah…"_

" _Is he okay….?"_

 **Max's Pov**

When we got off the bus at our hotel in Utah my phone had started to ring I answered it without even looking. "Hello?"

"Daddy!" DJ said cheerfully.

"Hey little dude what you doing?"

"I'm eating eeros!"

"Cheeros?"

"Yeah."

"What's mommy doing?"

"Ummm sleeping."

"She's not up with you?"

"No I just woke up."

"Why don't you get mommy up so you aren't lonely?"

"I want you." He whined.

"I wish I could be home right now but you will see me soon okay."

"You come home?"

"Soon, i'll be home soon."

"And you don't leave again okay?" He said and then something sounded like it broke. "Uh oh." He said softly.

"DJ." I heard Sadie groan. "Who are you talking to?"

"Daddy!"

"Hello?"

"Max?"

"Yeah, I thought you were sleeping."

"DJ woke me up and when I told him five more minutes he laid down but the next time I opened my eyes he was gone." She said, I laughed. "It's not funny."

"It's a little funny."

"Where are you today?"

"Utah."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too baby, just a little while longer and i'll get to see you and the kids."

"But for only three days."

"Isn't that better than nothing?"

"It's a lot better than nothing." She said, Spencer and Gabe were yelling at me to hurry up.

"I have to go Sadie i'll call you tonight okay?"

"Alright, I love you Max."

"I love you too." I hung up reluctantly and headed towards everyone.

I was halfway to the elevator when someone jumped on me I almost fell to the floor I heard dad laughing. "Rylie get off of your brother."

"What are you doing here?" I asked while she was still choking me.

"Well I heard dad and papa were here spending time with you and I thought no no no they love me more so i'm here to be the center of attention obviously."

"God you are annoying." I said she stuck her tongue out at me. "How long do I have to put up with you squirt?"

"Don't call me that and just today i'm meeting Jessie and Cecily tomorrow and we are gonna go shopping and stuff."

"Spending all of dad's money?"

"I have my own money thank you very much."

"How? All you do is travel."

"I'm a on the road stripper."

"Ahhhhh." Dad said and covered his ears. "Stop talking like that, it's not funny."

"Well your face was enough for me."

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" I suggested everyone nodded. "Good i'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Rylie said rolling her eyes.

"And you are a-"

"Max Michael." Pops said Rylie leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"Come on Michael."

"Don't call me that."

 **Ryland's Pov**

I had called Kayla earlier but she never answered so I just assumed she was sleeping because she was the queen of naps. "Whatcha doin?" Uncle Simon asked plopping down next to me.

"I was going to try and call kayla again before we went on stage I just want to see how she's doing today, does that make me sound like a pussy, I think it might."

"It makes you sound like a good husband because once you get married women get crazy."

"I'll have to tell aunt Izzy that one." I joked Simon smiled.

"Well then you will be down one uncle."

"I still have a few more so it's okay."

"Ouch…"

 **My Love: I'm sorry I never answered your call I was sleeping**

I laughed at her message and typed a response while Simon was busy yelling at dad who was messing with his guitar.

 **Ryland: Of course you were, what's my baby doing?**

 **My Love: I don't know**

 **Ryland: You don't know? How do you not know?**

 **My Love: I assume sleeping but probably not maybe eating?**

 **Ryland: What are you doing?**

 **My Love: I'm having a party**

I called her but she didn't answer so I called again and again until she did answer. "Hey.." She said softly.

"Where is our daughter?"

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say LA but i'm not like super for sure."

"Who is she with?"

"Your sisters they stayed for a few days and then baby napped her."

"And you're having a party?"

"Well it's not a huge party because I know you don't like that many people in the house but yeah a few friends a lot of drinks."

"Is your sister there?" She laughed.

"My sister doesn't do fun things, I might make out with someone I haven't decided yet because-"

"What?"

"My friend Jenny wanted to make out with me."

"You- you are gonna make out with a girl?"

"She's really drunk she tried to kiss me and Aaron was cheering but I didn't do it because you would of been upset."

"No by all means kiss the girl but record it I want to see it."

"Perv."

"I'm kidding you are only allowed to kiss me."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you they took Willow but I was bored and invited them over."

"It's okay, just don't-"

"Excuse me Ryland." I turned to see Bryan our manager. "Someone's here for Max says she's his mother but I can't find him."

"Kayla I have to go."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up and looked at Bryan. "Thank you, i'll go tell him."

I felt like I shouldn't tell him because she was a fucking bitch who didn't deserve the time of day but if he found out she was here and that I knew he would yell at me, I went towards the back room where Max, Alec, Magnus, and Rylie were and went in. "Hi RyRy." Rylie said I smiled.

"Hey Squirt."

"I hate that nickname so much."

"Max uh can I talk to you." I said he frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Come here." I said Alec and Magnus were watching as Max came towards me.

"What?"

"Your mom is here." I said softly, Max sighed and pushed his hair back.

"Did they let her in?"

"No…"

"Thanks…"

"Yeah."

"Did they let who in?" Alec asked looking back and forth between us. "Max?"

"My mother… she's here…"

"W-why?"

"I don't know, i'll be back." He said and walked out of the room Alec, Magnus and even Rylie followed him out.

 **Alec's Pov**

 _I was sitting down looking into the little crib at the baby he was shaking still not as bad as the first time we had seen him but still enough for us to know that he was in pain but he wasn't crying he was looking around the room with big blue eyes that melted my heart. "What are you thinking about?"_

" _Why would someone do this to him? He's just a baby."_

" _I wish I could answer that."_

" _Who's going to hold him when he cries and tell him everything will be okay?"_

" _Alec-"_

" _This isn't fair Magnus he deserves a good home with parents who will love him and be there for him parents like- like-"_

" _Like us." Magnus said my head snapped towards him._

" _What?"_

" _I know we are both pretty young to have a kid but just because we are young doesn't mean we won't be good parents."_

" _Magnus-"_

" _Just think about Alec who would love this little guy more than we already do?" His nurse Vanessa came in and smiled at us she was the one who has been with him for the longest since he first came here._

" _Does he have a name?"_

" _Well we like to give them little names for fun so we don't just have to call him 'him, he, and baby boy.' but once he goes into the system if he gets adopted they will name him."_

" _What do you guys call him?"_

" _Michael." she said I looked down at him and smiled at him I thought about it now raising a baby having a family._

We followed Max outside a little after he had already left so when we got out there he was yelling at a women and she was yelling right back, Max didn't look like her that much but the eyes they were shockingly similar. "Why can't you leave me alone? You didn't care about me until you saw I made a name for myself without you in it."

"Max." Magnus said, Max turned with tears in his eyes. "I think maybe you should go, Max doesn't want you here and we sure don't either." Magnus said to her she looked offended.

"I'm his mother." She said and the rage that was filling me boiled over.

"His mother? You left him for dead in a box in the rain where no could find him, is that what you call a mother? Were you there when his heart stopped beating because of drugs you forced him to be on? Or when he had his first seizure and nearly died? You are not a mother you have never been a mother to him and you never will be you are just some one who left him because you couldn't deal with what you had done."

"I loved him."

"Is that why you left him? You loved him so much so you figured i'll leave him beside the trash because that's what any good parent who loved their baby would do?"

"Dad." Max said softly but I couldn't control it anymore.

"You have no idea what it means to be a parent we held his little hands as he went through withdraws, we held him close when he was pain, we were there when you abandoned him, you have no right to go around calling yourself a mother to my son so do everyone a favor and never come back here because you have no reason to be here, he's ours he has always been our son and no matter what you will never be his mother you may have given birth to him any women can do that you left him you lost that right so stay the fuck away from him." I said Max's shoulders dropped as if a weight was just lifted off of him. Rylie hugged Max he kissed her head as she wiped his tears away.

"I just-"

"God do you not listen?" Rylie yelled. "They said leave but you apparently are stupid from all the fucking drugs so I will help you out." I was confused until she went up towards her and slapped her clear across the face and said something to her so low that we couldn't hear, she backed away without even glancing at Max and left.

"I've never loved you more then I love you right now Squirt." Max said.

"No one messes with my big ugly brother." She said he laughed through his tears.

Max looked at me and smiled. "Thank you for what you said, both of you."

"We love you blueberry."

"I love you guys too."

 _After what seemed like a lifetime of paperwork and countless interviews today was the day I could say I had a son we kept adopting him a secret from all the nurses and doctors all they knew was that he had gotten adopted and would be leaving soon. "How are you two today?" His nurse Vanessa asked._

" _We are good, we don't know what we will be doing in a few weeks though." Magnus said looking down at our little boy._

" _I know I can't believe he will be out of here soon he's my favorite patient but i'm so happy he has gotten adopted I hope we will get to meet whoever they are." I looked at Magnus he smiled and nodded answering my unasked question._

" _You have met them."_

" _I have?"_

" _Yeah." I said and I could no longer hide my smile she glanced at the baby and then to us and screamed and pulled us both into a hug._

" _Oh please tell me this is not a joke?"_

" _No we sign the official papers next week."_

" _Did you hear that Michael you have a family- oh I assume he will have a different name?"_

" _He will we decided to name him after Alexander's younger brother who passed away." Magnus smiled at Vanessa who was looking down at the baby._

" _So what is his name?"_

" _Max Michael Lightwood." Magnus smiled_

" _Bane. Max Michael Lightwood-Bane." I clarified._

" _Michael? You don't have to."_

" _You have been here for him since the start it's the least we could do." Magnus said._

 _I looked down at my son and smiled as he looked at me with big blue eyes. "I promise your papa and I will love you forever and you will never have to feel like you are useless Max because from the moment I first seen you, you have been mine, I love you my little blueberry."_

 **Daniel returns in the next chapter to visit his kids but things don't turn out so well in the end and Max starts feeling guilty that his kids call him daddy**

 **Ryland gets to his baby girl in the next chapter also so a lot of cute little moments in there**


	22. Chapter 22 Back With You

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile I was debating on what to update today and I picked this story so lets hope you like it because its almost 3am and i'm tired so hope you enjoy and goodnight (or good morning)**

 **AlwaysAnnabel- Long long time ago I explained back when Jessie was a baby but I will do one about her real parents some time soon**

 **Guest- Liam and Logan will be in the story as well not right now but in a few chapters all the kids will be together**

 **Thank you all for over 200 reviews it means the world!**

 **Sadie's Pov**

I had packed the kids bags they were very excited to go see Max DJ wouldn't shut up about since I told him the other day that he was gonna get to see his daddy Rose was excited to she begs to call him everyday to just say hi twenty times. "Mommy?" DJ said softly I turned towards him he had something in his hand.

"Yeah baby?"

"I make this." He said and handed me the paper, Max had enrolled him in a preschool before he left on tour because I fired Paige she was apparently sleeping with Daniel as well now I'm starting to wonder who wasn't sleeping with him.

"Who's this?" I asked pointing to one of the people.

"Rosie."

"Who's this?"

"That you."

"And who's this?" I asked pointing to the one beside me.

"Daddy." I smiled and pointed to the little person in his arms.

"Is that you?"

"No baby." He said pointing to it.

"What?"

"It a baby."

"Where are you?"

"Ummm oh I forgot." He said taking it away from me and climbing onto a chair. "Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Kwan." He said and pointed to the box on the fridge.

"Here baby."

"Thank you." He said and started to draw himself beside Rosie.

The doorbell rang I kissed DJs head and went to the door. "Sadie…"

"Daniel."

"Can I come in?"

"No you cannot."

"I want to talk to you about this." He said and held up the divorce papers my lawyer sent him a month ago.

"Why the hell can't you just sign it?"

"Do you want to come home." I laughed leaning against the door.

"Fuck you."

"I was just wondering."

"Mommy!" DJ yelled from inside.

"Leave." I tried to close the door but he put his hand in the way.

"Can I say hello to my son?"

"You couldn't of said hello to him when I invited you to his birthday but you didn't show up or the first few months and I asked if you wanted them for a weekend and you never said shit."

"I was busy."

"That has always been your excuse for everything."

"Please just let me come in so I can see them."

"You have three minutes."

"Maybe I should come back?"

"I have to be at my sister's house in twenty minutes and then at the airport in an hour so you have three minutes I doubt you'd even want to stay that long anyway."

"I have to meet up with some people in half an hour so I have a few minutes to see DJ." I bit my lip I didn't say anything because I didn't want to start an argument I was over it all trying to get him to see his kids if he doesn't want to see them it's his problem not mine all I can do is be there for my babies.

"Mommy I all done." DJ said proudly and tried to hand his picture back to me when he seen Daniel I thought he would be excited to see him although the last time he seen his father it was when he hit him.

"Hey DJ."

"Hi."

"What you got there?" He asked pointing to the picture DJ shrugged.

"DJ drew a picture of his family." I said leaving it at that.

"Is that me?" He asked pointing to the person beside me DJ frowned.

"No that my daddy."

"So it is me?"

"No my daddy Mwax." I bit my lip as Daniel turned towards me and laughed dryly.

He set the divorce papers down on the table and pulled a pen out from his suit pocket. "I supported you because I had to because I wanted your father's company and he has no sons to take it over he has assured me this will not change the fact I still get the branch I am at."

"How amazing for you, you win the job but you lost your family and you don't seem to broken up about it."

"I never wanted kids that was you." He said as he signed the papers. "One day your boyfriend will get tired of taking care of you and another man's kids and then you will realize how amazing you had it."

"In a loveless marriage?" I said just as the baby monitor picked up Rosie's cries.

"I will send these to my lawyer and have our divorced finalized by a judge soon."

"Right because you have a lot of people in your back pocket."

"I have a lot of people who owe me favors, I thought you'd want it over quick."

"I do want it over quick so I never have to see you again."

"Oh trust me, you won't have to." He turned around and stalked out of the house slamming the door behind him.

"He's scawie mommy." DJ said softly.

"I know baby boy, I know."

"We go get Rosie up?"

"Yeah let's go wake up your sister…"

 **Kayla's Pov**

I think i've been lost for the past couple of days Willow wasn't home she was still with Ryland's sisters so my days were spent watching movies and being bored all alone and playing with Nugget we napped together a lot and went to the dog park. So when the doorbell rang I ran towards the door and tried to make it look like I was taking my time answering instead of really excited. "Oh it's just you…" I said once I seen Sadie and the kids.

"Thanks for the love."

"I thought you were Jessie and Cecily they are dropping off Willow."

"Oh they haven't already?"

"No they are in town but they wanted to stop to buy her a new outfit and that was three hours ago."

"I swear that baby is more spoiled than you."

"I have never been spoiled in my life."

"Ehh…"

"If anything it was you mom and sargent douche wad practically hated me."

"Well now mom hates both of us."

"I feel bad for Rowan he wanted to come meet Willow and mom freaked out on him, at the end of the day he's still our brother and it's fucked up she won't let him come."

"I know, his birthday is next week and mom hasn't answered any of my calls I was going to take the kids up to San Francisco to see him but she doesn't want me coming." Sadie said as DJ ran after Nugget Rosie stayed beside Sadie holding her hand.

"She will probably cave and let you come last minute, I still have no chances with her and i'm done trying I can't keep trying to patch up a relationship that's never been there, we have always been like this but I am sorry she's doing it to you Sadie I know how close you and mom are."

"I'm sorry I never stuck up for you."

"It's okay…"

"Daniel came by today."

"How'd that go?"

"He signed the papers and seen DJ."

"But not Rosie?"

"He didn't even ask about her, you want to know the fucked up thing about all of this?" She said brushing a hand through Rosie's hair.

"DJ use to call Paige mommy because she was the one who always took care of him I barely seen him because I was always with mom doing something or at dad's company helping out, my own son didn't know I was his mother you see that on movies of the nanny's being closer to the kids I had to teach DJ that I was his mom, what kind of parent does that?"

"Sadie…"

"And then I thought about how we were raised when mom and dad were together we seen them what once a month? I left Daniel because I couldn't do that to my kids I wanted them to have their parents around I wanted them to know what it was like to have me but it's hard…."

"Is there something else on your mind?" I only asked because she looked like she was ready to burst into tears.

"Do you think Max will get bored?"

"Bored?"

"Not many men want to date a woman who has two kids and especially if that woman has a deadbeat who doesn't want to be their for his kids."

"In all my time knowing Max he isn't like many men out there and I know he loves you and he loves DJ and Rose probably more than he loves you," Sadie laughed. "Talk to him Sade if you are feeling like that I mean I don't think Max is the one to talk about emotions and stuff but you should talk to him.

The doorbell rang again I squealed and this time I did not hesitate to open it. "Oh my sweet sweet little baby." I took her from Cecily and kissed her little chubby cheeks.

"Guess what?" Cecily said handing over Willow's diaper bag.

"What?"

"Willow said mama."

"That's not funny." I said looking at Willow and then back to the girl's Jessie was laughing.

"She's not joking, Cecily was trying to get Willow to say CeCe but instead she said mama."

"You're not joking?"

"No watch, Willow say mama?" Cecily said but Willow stayed silent. "Say ma ma."

"Mama.' Willow said and I think I may have started to cry as I hugged tightly.

"You guys might have to take her again and teach her how to start walking, and potty training."

"I will pass on that one I don't do potty things." Cecily shaking her head.

"Well it's been fun but I need to get Cecily home and then fly back home."

"Have a safe flight."

"Give me kisses." Cecily said Willow blew her a kiss before Cecily kissed her head.

"Oh we packed her stuff for you." Jessie said handing me over a bag she did not leave with. "All new stuff so make sure she gets to wear it before she grows out of it and send me lots of pictures."

"Did she give you any trouble with feeding?"

"Well you could've told us she hated formula milk."

"I have told you that which is why I pumped for like days."

"Well we ran out like an hour ago and Cecily made her a bottle and baby girl did not like it at all."

"So she's hungry?"

"She wants the boob." Cecily said.

"Thanks for letting me know."

"Doesn't that hurt? I mean she has little teeth now." Cecily said I laughed looking down at Willow who was drooling all over me she only had two teeth on the bottom.

"Get out of here." I rolled my eyes. "Sadie let's go we have to get to the airport!"

"I'm coming!" She yelled.

 **Ryland's Pov**

Everyone was getting upset because the only thing I would talk about was Willow and Kayla I just missed them way too much and wanted them here with me even though it will only be for three days at least that's better than not getting to see her at all. I was checking my phone every few minutes to see if she had texted me but still nothing, I got tired of waiting in my room so I was downstairs in the lobby watching people come and go wondering when the hell they were going to freakin get here. "Wanna go up to your room and have sex?" A very familiar voice said from behind me, I turned and seen Kayla smiling. "If you promise you won't tell my fiancé." I stood up and took her hand.

"Wheres Willow?"

"Your dad seen me outside and took her said he wanted to get her before you did and didn't let go of her all weekend."

"Well that's true."

"So was that a no to the sex?"

"Oh that was a definite yes." I practically pulled her into the elevator we were the only ones in there, I pushed her against the wall next to all the buttons kissing her neck. "I've missed you so much." My lips were still on her skin as I spoke she made a small noise before pulling my hair to get my face back to hers.

"Kiss me." I leaned forward and gave her a small kiss I knew it wasn't the type of kiss she wanted right now but I loved torturing her it was one of my favorite pass times. "Ryland come on." She groaned.

"Nice and slow baby."

"I swear to god if you don't kiss me right now the next time we go to anything formal I will do what I did at my aunts wedding."

"Kissing you now." I said as our lips crushed together her mouth opened for me as one of her legs went around my waist.

Just then the elevators opened and she pushed me away trying to collect herself and as we were leaving an old couple glanced at us i'm sure they saw it all when the doors opened but all I was really concerned about was getting her into my room. "They were totally judging us."

"They were also older than my grandparents so I don't think it matters what they think."

"Come on," She said and grabbing my hand, before Kayla I never liked holding hands because I didn't want anyone to think I was tied down now I always hold her hand any chance I get not so people think i'm taken but because I need her touch it calms me and so everyone knows she's mine and to back the hell away from her.

I opened my door and pulled her against me but she backed away walking backwards taking her shirt off and dropping it on the floor. "Want to play a game?" I licked my lips and nodded. "Count to ten and come find me." She reached behind her and unclipped her bra she didn't let it fall to the ground she threw it at me and moved her hand down her body to her button on her jeans. "Close your eyes…"

"You are seriously trying to get baby number two with how freaking crazy you and driving me right now."

"Just do it."

"One….. Two… Three…" By the time I got to ten and opened my eyes she was gone the room was pretty big and there were a lot of places to hid because I just had to get the presidential suite and if I knew this was going to happen I would of gotten a regular room because right now I couldn't really concentrate on anything other then finding her and making her regret her decision. I pulled my shirt off letting it drop to the ground as I continued to search for her I went into the room and it was no surprise she wasn't in there so I went towards the room Willow would be sleeping in but she wasn't in there either suddenly her hands were on my wrapped around me from behind.

"You didn't find me." She said kissing my back.

"I didn't give up yet."

"I got lonely." I turned around looking down at her.

"Are we done with games?"

"Well since you took too long fine." She kissed my chest. "You have to much clothes on." Her hand went down to my pants unbuttoning them and letting them fall.

"It's my turn to play a game with you."

"I thought you said we were done with games?"

"Oh trust me this isn't a game you will like."

"I'm not doing a-"

"Not that."

"Oh okay.. Then what?" I pulled her towards the patio and she tried to pull away. "No, no, no, no."

"Oh come on."

"I'm not having sex with you out there for all you know some horny teenager could be watching and jerking his weird dick."

"Well i'm sure that body would make him extremely happy." I said letting my eyes travel down.

"The answer is no." I leaned forward kissing her again this time slowly gradually getting more and more urgent. "I need you now." She said breathing hard and digging her nails into my skin.

 **Max's Pov**

Sadie and the kids should be here any minute I think Rylie got tired of me pacing around so we went back up to my room and watched a movie she had her legs on top of me laying back against the couch. "So this girlfriend…"

"What about her?"

"You love her?"

"Yes I do."

"And you love her kids obviously."

"Yeah…"

"Woah what was that?"

"What was what?"

"That yeah."

"I was just saying yeah."

"No that was your lying yeah."

"I wasn't lying I do love them like they were my own but…"

"But what?"

"I asked her earlier what she was doing and she said that Daniel that's her ex came by, those are kids and no matter how much I love them they aren't mine and I tried really hard not to get attached to them because I don't know what the future holds no one does and I can't imagine my life without them anymore all three of them I feel- I just I tried and I failed so i'm trying to keep my distance from them right now."

"So is that why you invited her here? That doesn't seem like you are keeping distance."

"I invited her here before I knew her ex came to my house."

"You're worried she will go back to him?"

"I'm worried that this will end like every other relationship i've ever had ended with me falling in love and her ripping my heart out like I mean nothing."

"From what you say about her I think she's lovely and I don't think she'd want to hurt you."

"Thanks Rylie."

"Would you adopt them?"

"Adopt who?"

"Her kids if their was a chance would you?"

"If a piece of paper was what I needed to know they were always in my life of course I would but I think don't think Sadie would ever want that, they have a father."

"He sounds like a dick."

"He is a dick."

Rylie made popcorn and we watched the movie silently until my hotel room door opened and Sadie came in with the kids behind her talking her ear off she had a smile on her face until she seen Rylie and then that smile disappeared. "Hey baby."

"Uh hi… I'm sorry I should've called you but you said all I had to do was tell them my name and they would give me the key I didn't know you had a girl up here with you."

"I'd hardly call her a girl she's more of an evil ugly toad."

"You are such an ass." Rylie said throwing a pillow at me.

"DADDY!" DJ yelled and ran towards me jumping onto the couch, the only one who knows the kids call me daddy was Ryland and I kind of wanted to keep it that way Rylie was surprised to say the least.

"Sadie this is my little sister Rylie."

"Your sister?"

"She's adopted that's why she doesn't have my good looks."

"You're adopted to fatass."

"Fatass!" DJ said, Rylie frowned.

"I'm sorry about that I will try and watch my mouth, hi i'm Rylie Max's sister i've heard a lot about you but my brother didn't tell me you were so gorgeous."

"Oh thank you." Sadie blushed Rosie was hiding behind her she was shy when new people came around.

"I miss you daddy." DJ said resting his head on my shoulder as I stood up.

"I missed you too player."

"Daddy…." Rosie said from behind Sadie.

"Well instead of hiding why don't you go over there?" Sadie said Rosie came out from behind her and ran over hugging my leg.

"I'll let you guys catch up, Max i'll see you at dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, uh Rylie wait…" I put DJ down and ran towards the door which was about to close. "Can you uh not tell dad and pops that-"

"Don't worry big brother your secrets safe with me but if I may say, blood doesn't make you a father stepping up and being there for a kid makes you a father and well to those kids you are already that so maybe that piece of paper is closer than you thought."

I closed the door and turned back to Sadie. "I'm so sorry." She said.

"Why?"

"I had no idea she was your sister and I got jealous, god she probably hates me."

"She likes you."

"Then why did she leave?"

"Trust me she will give you a full interrogation at dinner where she will ask you every question you could ever think of until my parents yell at her to stop."

"So as you know I fired Paige so I don't have anyone to watch the kids tonight when we do go to dinner."

"Watch the kids? I kind of assumed they would come with."

"You want them to come?"

"You don't?"

"No, of course I do it's just my mom hated when I brought the kids places always said 'that's why you have a nanny' and I don't know if your parents know I have kids and-"

"Calm down," I pulled her towards me her arms went around my neck. "First of all, hi I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Second, I want to kiss you."

"Okay." She said tipping her head up for me.

"Daddy!" DJ said running in between us.

"Yeah buddy?"

"We play?"

"What do you want to play?"

"Umm I don't know."

"I need to get ready for my show soon but you and Rosie are going to come and we can play after okay?"

"Okay!"

"I need potty." Rosie said Sadie took her hand and went in the direction I had pointed.

"DJ come here." I sat down on the couch and he ran to me.

"Yeah?"

"What's my name?"

"Daddy!"

"No, my name what is it?"

"Daddy."

"No my names Max."

"Mwax."

"What's my name?"

"Daddy."

"No…" I dropped my head sighing.

"Max?" I looked up and seen Sadie standing there she looked mad I rolled my eyes. "Can we talk somewhere."

"Sure…"

We went into the room and she slammed the door. "You're mad?"

"Yeah i'm mad."

"Why?"

"If you don't want him calling you daddy then you should've said something in the beginning so I could've told him to stop it."

"That's not the problem I love that they call me daddy."

"Than what is it?"

"My fathers they don't know that your kids calling me dad and I haven't told them yet because they have never met any of my girlfriends before because I have been embarrassed, not because I have to gay dads but because I always get the question what happened to your real parents and all this shit, I don't want them to know how much DJ and Rose mean to me because if something happens between us I lose you and them. You guys are my family and that will break me, so I feel like if they don't know I won't lose you and I know that sounds stupid but in my head it's something completely reasonable. I have never felt this way about anyone ever in my life and I don't know-" I didn't get to finish my little speech because she was kissing me I wasn't complaining but I had more.

"I love you so much." Sadie said with tears falling I don't know why she was crying, I wiped her tears away before saying anything.

"I love you too."

"I could put a movie on for them but we'd have to be quick." She said softly.

"Are you trying to distract our kids so we can have sex?" Her eyes went wide for a second and I was confused momentarily before I realized I said _our kids_ she smiled.

"Do you have a condom?"

"Uh no, I don't really need one considering i'm not having sex at all because you are at home… Do you have one?" She dropped her head against me and sighed. "I'm taking that as a no."

"We uh could just do it without.."

"Without?" My heart started to race and my mind went to Cam and what she did to me. "N-no."

"Okay…."

"Not because I don't want to have sex with you but I just I can't do that- I just-"

"I get it Max you don't want to chance it."

"Yeah i'd be a terrible father."

"You already are a great father."

"Thanks…."

"Come on, let's get back to them before they somehow find candy and run wild."

 **Jace's Pov**

Ryland still hasn't come down to get Willow and i've had her for about an hour, she was sitting on the floor playing with the stuffed turtle that was once Ryland's well she was mostly drooling on it and throwing it and Alec would pick it back up and hand it to her. "What you thinking over?"

"Grandkids, i've never really thought about them before i'm sure you never did."

"Oh god no… When Ryland first told us I thought he was joking, hell I thought he was joking up until the minute he brought Kayla over for that family dinner when he told everyone…" Willow was trying to hand Alec the turtle to throw it because it was the funniest thing in the world. "It feels like i'm getting a piece of Ryland I never had."

"What do you mean?"

"He was a five when I came into the picture and with Willow, Clary tells me all the similarities between her and JJ and I feel like i'm getting those missing years I don't know if it makes sense but it's kind of filling this void for me I always felt terrible for not being there for Ryland when he was young."

"That makes sense, when we first adopted Max I would kind of hover around him I never let him out of my sight for months mostly because they told us they didn't know what kind of side effects he'd have from the drugs so I was scared he would stop breathing in his sleep so for the first year I barely slept, it's our jobs as parents to be there for our kids and you might of not been there in the beginning but he always knew who you were Clary didn't keep that from him."

"I know…" The door opened and Ryland came in he waved at us but was way too focused on the baby.

"You have no idea how miserable i've been without you." He said as he scooped her up kissing her cheek, his hair was wet Alec decided to mess with him.

"You know I don't think your dad wants anymore grandchildren for a while." Ryland smirked.

"Very funny." He said as he continued to bounce her up and down. "Who's the prettiest the little girl ever?" He asked Willow laughed and out her hand on his mouth he kissed her little hand. "I don't want you to go back home anytime soon." He kissed her head and glanced at Alec and I. "Thanks for watching her for us."

"I was kind of busy trying to get you that grandson you wanted."

"I didn't need to know that." I said shaking my head Alec fell over laughing.

"I'll see you guys tonight at the show, say bye bye to the old men Willow." Ryland said and dodge the turtle I threw at him. "Your arthritis acting up again?"

"You are so lucky you are holding a baby or i'd kick your ass." He smiled and looked at Willow.

"Grandpa is trying to beat up daddy…" He shook his head Willow just stared at him like he was crazy. "Alright I have to get her back upstairs and down for a nap before the show so I will see you two old asses later."

 **So i've said a few times this was Max's story as well do you guys like when I do his pov?**

 **Also how long would you like this story to be? Short like 30-40 chapters or long like my main story?**


	23. You Can't Run From The Past Forever

**I don't know what's up with me lately with not updating a lot but i'm trying to get back to the daily updates well mostly daily but my main story is almost over (maybe) so I might be spending more time on this story I don't know yet but anyway enjoy**

 **Ryland's Pov**

Willow was sitting up on the bed babbling to herself I tried getting her to take a nap but she was fighting it so I gave up and just laid back against the bed watching her, I have missed her so much I don't think I can put into words how much I have missed this precious little girl. She was throwing a stuffed animal and trying to pick it up again to throw it once more when Kayla came into the room frowning. "Why is she still up?"

"She didn't want a nap."

"She's a baby Ryland it's not like she can tell you no."

"She did she said no thank you daddy I would prefer to stay awake and play with toys rather than lay down and sleep peacefully."

"I'm sure she did." Her voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing." She walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in pulling a pillow over her head, Willow turned to look at her and made her way over to Kayla.

"Kayla?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"I've already said nothings wrong and if you ask me again I will kick you in the balls." Willow successfully made it to Kayla and tapped on her stomach. "Ryland stop it."

"That's not me." She moved the pillow and smiled softly at Willow.

"Hi pretty baby."

"Are you alright?"

"What did I just say?"

"I didn't ask what was wrong I was asking if you are alright." She wasn't mad I knew the mad face and when she was mad she told me so often by throwing things like pillows or plastic cups at my head this wasn't mad she looked scared but she was trying to hide it with an annoyed expression.

"I'm fine Ry."

"You can talk to me you know that." She laid Willow down next to her to nurse her, she picked Willow up moving closer to me so that Willow was in between the two of us and Kayla looked like she was coming up with an excuse for not telling me what was bothering her.

"My little brother called me," Kayla said softly she kissed my shoulder and laid her against me. "I guess my mom's been giving him a really hard time because he wants to come visit to meet Willow and see Sadie and the kids but she blew up on him and said that he wasn't allowed to come here and how we were disappointments and a whole bunch of shit I don't really give a flying fuck about but Rowan he didn't do anything wrong and she's been treating him terrible just because she's pissed at Sadie and I, he called me earlier crying he asked if he could run away and come live with me I just feel so bad for him."

"He's your mom and step dads kid right?"

"Yeah and captain douche fuck isn't any better."

"Do you ever have a nice name to call him?"

"No."

"What are you going to do?"

"There's nothing I can do my mom won't answer my calls and she tells my brother not to call us."

"I'm sorry baby."

"Sadie and I practically raised Rowan mom was always out with her stupid country club friends having afternoon tea and complaining how hard it was to be a mother when she had a nanny who took care of us and my stepdad is a lawyer so he's never around and when he is all he does is drink but hey he's the greatest person in the world according to my mom."

"Why don't you like him?" I asked she lifted her head a little she looked scared for a second but her expression changed and she smiled but it was fake I could tell when she was hurting and this was one of these moments.

"He's just a dick." Her voice fell when she said that I knew it wasn't the truth well the truth I was looking for but I nodded letting it go.

"So the nanny didn't raise Rowan?"

"She did but my mom had her doing a bunch of other things along she was more of my mother's servant than a nanny I use to call her my mom I didn't know she wasn't my mother until I was about five or six because I had very rarely seen my mother, but with Rowan she was always running around doing things so Sadie and I took care of him mostly."

"And she still works for your mom?"

"As the house maid now because Rowan doesn't need a nanny anymore." I look down to Willow trying to imagine leaving her with a nanny all the time I couldn't picture it because I would feel awful leaving my child to be raised by someone else. "I just feel bad for my brother he doesn't have anyone."

"I'm sure your mom will come around eventually."

"I guess." She said brushing her fingers across the top of Willow's head she was asleep now still attached to Kayla. "I think i'll take a nap with her." She said softly about to pull away from me but I held her arm.

"Me too." I wasn't really comfortable but if it meant being close to my girls I would be fine suffering for a while, there was something with her tone of voice that made me think her mother wasn't what was bothering her but I didn't want to push my luck and end up in a useless argument.

 **Sadie's Pov**

The kids were running around backstage chasing Zach I think that was his name I hope that was right, I was looking for Max when I bumped into a girl I was about to say sorry when she smirked. "You're Max's girlfriend?" She had light curly brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Cambry." I remember Max telling me about her how she was his everything I don't remember why they broke I didn't know they worked together.

"Sadie."

"I give you a few months."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You're not his type," She said simply. "You can't give him what he needs."

"And what does he need?" I asked harshly, her eyes left my face traveling down my body and back up.

"Don't worry you won't last long you don't look like her."

"Look like who?"

"It doesn't matter, Max always comes back to me in the end."

"Well not this time he's happy where he is."

"For a few weeks, months, years maybe but all his relationships end with him coming back to me and you are no different you can't give him what he likes." I wanted to scream at her when I felt a hand on my back I turned my head to see Max.

"Cambry," His voice was rough and dead serious. "Go."

"I was just-"

"I said go." There was a sort of fire in his eyes something I haven't seen before and it kind of scared me but Cambry didn't seem so bothered by the intense stare he was giving her. "I'm sorry." He said looking at me now the look in his eyes were gone now.

"It's okay, I was looking for you."

"Here I am." He shrugged and looked at the hallway Cambry had disappeared down.

"Do you want to go after her or something?"

"What? No."

"Well why do you keep looking that way."

"She has a habit of coming back I was getting ready to yell again."

"Oh.."

"Did she say anything to you?" His hand was rubbing my back distracting me.

"Just that i'm not good enough for you."

"Don't listen to her she doesn't know anything."

"But she knows you doesn't she? I mean didn't you say you guys were together for years?"

"Yeah we were but it was on and off."

"But you loved her?" That fire in his eyes came back for a split second but was gone just as quick as it came he shook his head.

"No I don't think I could ever love her." He didn't seem convinced but he went with it.

"Max-"

"DADDY!" DJ ran towards us and jumped to Max. "I found you!"

"I didn't know you were looking for me." He lifted DJ up kissing his head.

"Yep I was."

"Well how about we sneak away from mommy and find the snacks they have brownies."

"Yeah!"

"Max."

"Shhh you didn't hear anything." He said and DJ giggled nodding his head in agreement.

"Only one!" I yelled.

"Yes my love." He yelled back he's never called me that before so my heart started to race.

 **Kayla's Pov**

I felt terrible lying to Ryland I had no reason to lie well in all honesty I didn't really lie, my brother did call me but that wasn't what was upsetting me but I knew he would freak out if I told him the truth that Tanner somehow got my number and was calling and texting me nonstop it brought back terrible memories and made me look over my shoulder all the time I was finally starting to feel safe again like all the hiding and worrying was done but I knew Tanner he wouldn't ever let me go he said it a million times you'd think a restraining order would make him stay away but if anything it just pisses him off. "Hey." I jumped and turned Ryland raised his eyebrow. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay I was just thinking."

"About?"

"My mom." He kissed Willow's head and handed her over to me.

"Is that all you're thinking about?"

"Yeah." I'm really hoping i'm convincing but his face expression is telling me he's not buying it.

"Whenever you want to tell me what's really wrong i'll be right here for you."

"I already told you my-"

"Okay."

"Ryland-"

"I don't care anymore you don't want to talk to me fine whatever." He turned and stalked away I dropped my head letting it rest on Willow's head her hair was finally long enough for a little ponytail right on the top of her head.

I sat down next to Sadie and her kids and watched the band for awhile until my phone started to ring I pulled it out to see the words unknown flash across. "Can you take her?" I asked Sadie she held her hands out for the baby. "Thanks." I walked back to a room where the guys had been before their show started. "Hello…?"

"You finally answered your phone." Tanner's voice was soft but assertive.

"Can you please stop calling me? Please?"

"Come home Kayla."

"Go fuck yourself how about that?"

"You never talked like that when we were together."

"Because back then controlled every aspect of my life, I let you rule my life with an iron fist I let you beat me because I thought I did something wrong I thought it was okay because you apologized I was terrified of you."

"I am sorry baby for everything, I got help." He said and tears started to fall thinking about all the times he's said those exact words to me only to punch me or slap me or hold my head under water the next time I did something to upset him.

"Leave me alone Tanner I mean it."

"You're mine Kayla you don't get to walk out on me."

"Walk out on you? I didn't get to walk out Tanner I got taken away in an ambulance because of you."

"I hear you have a daughter now."

"What?"

"Does she look like you?"

"Don't you come anywhere near my fucking kid."

"That could've been us baby all you had to do was tell me you wanted a kid I would-"

"Don't call me ever again, don't text me, don't show up to places i'm at just stay the fuck away from me I have a restraining order against you and I will not hesitate to get your sorry good for nothing ass thrown back in jail." I hung up the phone and slumped against the wall, I won't cry, I won't cry. I repeated to myself but the tears came no matter what.

 **Max's Pov**

I don't think nervous covered it I wanted to throw up I haven't really ever introduced a girl to my fathers before so I was having a mini panic attack. "Max I think you just passed it." Sadie said pointing to the restaurant as I drove past.

"Fuck."

"Are you alright? You seem lost in your head."

"Nervous."

"You? Nervous? I didn't think that word was in your vocabulary."

"When it comes to you and the kids it is."

"We don't have to do this today."

"I want you and the kids to meet them and if I chicken out of this now I know I will put it off for way too long."

"I just don't want to force you into something you don't want to do."

"I want you to meet them babe it's just kind of weird because no girl has ever met them before."

"Not even Cambry?" She asked my stomach turned at the thought of her meeting my parents.

"No."

"But-"

"No one has ever met them and i'm sure they will bring that up at least seven or eight times."

"Did she ever want to meet them?" She wasn't going to drop the entire Cam situation I knew that for sure.

"I don't know we didn't discuss meeting parents."

"Why not?"

"It wasn't that kind of relationship." I said, I felt awkward talking about this with our kids in the car I didn't want to tell her that I was with Cambry for so long because she reminded me of the one person I hated most in the world and I could take out my hate on Cam because she liked it, for a split second I missed the old me but I wanted to be different I needed to be different.

"What kind of relationship was it?"

"I really don't want to talk about my ex right now."

"Right." She turned her head to look out the window and didn't talk until I parked the car. "Do you miss her?" I didn't answer I got out of the car and closed the door. "You do miss her?"

"No I didn't want to have this conversation in there with two little kids."

"What-"

"Our relationship was about sex and drugs nothing really romantic."

"I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's okay."

"How do I stop myself from fangirling in front of your father?"

"Well you've met him before so-"

"Not Alec, Magnus."

"My pops? Why would you fangirl over him?"

"I went into fashion design because I was obsessed with everything he has done I think I own his entire summer line."

"There's a school for fashion design?"

"What do you think people just started making clothes?" She brushed the hair out of my face and opened the door getting Rosie out and DJ jumped to the ground.

"Well yeah."

"You think Isabelle Lightwood just walked into a building one day and put down a portfolio and said start making my designs?" Sadie said I laughed because that's kind of what I always imagined her doing.

"Well if you ever meet my aunt that might what she did."

"I would die to show either of them my portfolio."

"So why don't you? I'm sure my dad would love to see it."

"Because then they will think I'm just with you because of him."

"Obviously not because I didn't even know you were into fashion."

"Is was in my evil plot to make you fall in love with me and then tell you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I was curious mostly.

"My mom hated the idea of me going into fashion she wanted me to be lawyer and work at my stepdad but I decided to do what I wanted but Daniel and I got married my dad asked me to help him with his company so I put my dreams on hold."

"So pick the dream back up."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because it will hard to get a job I don't have the experience for it."

"But-"

"It's okay Max." I could tell she really wanted to do it and a great idea popped into my head.

"Come on." The kids were chasing each other up and down the sidewalk.

I picked up Rosie and Sadie was holding onto DJ. "Daddy?"

"Yeah player?"

"We eat with your daddy?"

"Yeah with my daddies."

"Okay."

"Dada." Rosie was tapping on my shoulder. "Dada?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I hungie."

"We are eating right now." I looked around until I see my parents and sister.

"Hey guys." Rylie stood up and kissed my cheek.

"Dad, pops this is Sadie."

"It's nice to see you again." Dad said.

"And it's nice to finally meet someone Max is dating." Pops said with a bright smile. "And who are these adorable little ones?"

"I'm DJ." He waved.

"Hi DJ I'm Magnus and this is Alec."

"Hi Magus, hi Alwec." Dad smiled at him.

"Hi little man." Dad said he shifted his gaze to Rosie. "And what's her name?" He asked DJ because Rosie was hiding her face.

"That my sissy her name Rosie."

"Hi Rosie." She didn't move her head and her arms were wrapped around my neck.

"Can you say hi baby?" I asked she lifted her hand and waved.

"You have adorable kids." Rylie said Sadie smiled putting her hand on DJ's head ruffling his hair.

"Thank you." I tried to put Rosie in a chair but she clung to me. "Rosie baby sit down."

"I want dada." Rosie said lifting her head and patting me.

"You can sit next to daddy but you need to sit in a chair." Rosie nodded.

"Dada you sit here." Rosie pointed to the spot next to her. I noticed both of my fathers staring at me no doubt because she called me dada they didn't say anything though so I felt a weight lifted off of me.

Dinner was going fine we were all making small talk and eating everyone was laughing at DJ because of the way he was eating his hamburger. "So what do you do Sadie?" Pops asked Sadie pushed her hair back I knew she didn't want to tell them she didn't have a job so I put my plan into action.

"She's actually helping Ryland and I out with Anthem of The Outcast."

"You're into fashion?"

"Uh yeah I went to school and everything but with my kids things kinda got lost along the way."

"Well I for one think it's amazing because Max doesn't know fashion if it hit him on the head, when he was young-"

"Oh papa no." I said desperately and I hardly ever called him papa anymore.

"Please I want to hear this." Sadie smiled as I dropped my head in defeat.

"He was about five or six maybe and he was going through this faze where he would take off his clothes wherever we went-"

"Please stop it." I begged.

"And he would put his pants back on and his underwear over his pants." Sadie started to laugh along with Rylie.

"I was obsessed with Captain Underpants and they would always tell me I can't wear just underwear so I would wear them over my clothes."

"That's adorable you did that out in public." She was trying to stop laughing, she grabbed my arm resting her head on it still laughing.

"Thanks a lot pops."

"We have a bunch of stories." Dad said I sighed how did this become let's talk about terrible Max moments was this a normal thing that went on when introducing someone to your parents? If it was I couldn't tell if I liked it or not.

 **Ryland's Pov**

Kayla ignored me for the rest of the night I tried to talk to her after the concert was over but she wouldn't even glance at me and when we got back to the hotel she took Willow into the small living room of the hotel and was watching tv with a big blanket wrapped around the two of them. "Are you going to talk to me at all?"

"Why should I? You were the one that said you don't care anymore."

"I was upset."

"So be upset somewhere else."

"This is my room." I said and immediately wished I kept my fucking mouth shut because she laughed dryly and stood up with Willow.

"Enjoy your room than." She turned and started walking towards the door.

"Kayla." I ran after her she had tears streaming down her face. "Talk to me, stop keeping shit from me."

"I'm tired…"

"And you wonder why i'm mad? I know something is bothering you but you won't talk to me i'm going to be your husband but you don't trust me?"

"It's not about trust of course I trust you I just I don't want to talk about it okay? I can't talk about it with you because I know what will happen so please can I just go to sleep?"

"Go ahead i'm not stopping you."

"Ryland please don't be mad at me."

"I just want you to talk to me to trust me with whatever is going on why is that so hard for you?"

"Because look how well trusting a man got me before." She said I raised an eyebrow because I was utterly confused but she didn't say anything else. "I'm gonna go put her down and then go to sleep." She stood on her tip toes kissing my cheek and turned towards the rooms. "I love you." She didn't wait for me to say it back before she left I fell onto the couch with a sigh.

I think it was an hour or two after Kayla went to the room before I got decided not to sleep on the couch, she was on her side curled up in a little ball with all the covers wrapped around her so not only was I still pissed she wouldn't tell me what was wrong but I was cold. I started to drift off but damn near had a heart attack when Kayla started to toss and turn in her sleep she was crying and pushing the blankets off of her she shot up with a gasp and started to cough her hands went to her throat and she started to cry. "Kayla?" My hand barely touched her shoulder when she flinched away from me.

"Please i'm sorry, please don't." She held her hand up like she was blocking someone from her face or neck.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"R-Ryland?"

"What's wrong baby?" She threw herself on top of me and cried into my chest. Everything I was mad about was gone in a flash and all that was there was concern, she wasn't going to talk to me right now but I didn't care about that I just wanted her to calm down I remembered when I was scared my mom would sing to me a rub my back so that's what I did for Kayla, I let her cry against me my entire chest was wet from tears and sweat but it didn't matter all that mattered was her I kissed her head a few times until she calmed down gulping back the tears and then there was nothing at all I didn't know if she had fallen back to sleep or if she was just laying on me but I continued to stroke her back and sing to her until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.


	24. Chapter 24 Break Down the Barriers

****Sadie 26, Max 25, Ryland 25, Kayla 24, DJ 4, Rosie 2, Willow 6 months****

 **So this chapter it's mainly about Kayla telling her story of Tanner and her stepfather and meeting a new c** **haracter who may or may not become a main character depending on what people want**

 **Kayla's Pov**

I woke up on top of Ryland he was hanging off the bed with his arm over me I pushed the nightmare out of my head and just laid there on him it's been so long since Tanner has been the cause of my nightmares I thought it was all over but now I'm starting to realize it can never really be over with him, I was stupid to think it was over. "Hey…" Ryland said shifting us so he was fully on the bed.

"Hi, how'd you sleep?" I kissed his stomach and looked up at him.

"Not so well."

"Sorry."

"We need to talk Kayla." I hated those words so much I didn't want to talk I wanted to pretend like nothing happened and everything between us is perfect why did I have to have a stupid nightmare.

"About what?" Maybe playing dumb would get me out of this.

"You know what, I don't want secrets between the two of us I want you to know you can talk to me."

"I know I can." _Just not right now I just want to enjoy what time we have together until I have to home_ , I wanted to say that but I was a big chicken so I decided to distract him from talking.

"So what's bothering-" I pulled myself up and on top of him running my hands up his bare chest. "Kayla."

"Willow will be up soon." I leaned down and kissed his lips a light little kiss.

"I don't want to have sex I want to talk."

"Bet you never said those words before."

"This would be a first."

"I can change your mind about not wanting sex." I kissed my way down his chest but his hands were on me before I got to him.

"Kayla I want to talk to you."

"And I want you to make me forget everything." My eyes met his burning a hole straight through me, he sighed I could tell he was close to giving in.

"Kayla."

"You don't want me?"

"Don't do that to me." He said softly his hands were on my hips he was holding himself back. "I want to talk to you Kayla something has been bothering you and-" I leaned down and kissed him again hoping to god he would just shut up and have sex with me already.

 **Max's Pov**

DJ and Rosie ended up in bed with us last night which meant I barely got any sleep and I haven't had sex in forever, what the hell am I doing? I have never went this long without sex all this is reminding me why I never wanted a girlfriend before Sadie because they get mad and withhold sex and want to talk about their feelings all the goddamn time, this wasn't me but I wanted it to be because I love her so much and that's scaring the hell out of me. "Morning daddy." DJ sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Hey player, sleep good?"

"Yeah I dream."

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"Puppy and a fishie."

"A puppy and fish?"

"Yep."

"Sounds like an epic dream did the puppy eat the fish?"

"NOO! They are friends."

"Oh of course."

"We get puppy and fish?"

"Maybe."

"Mommy!" DJ turned and jumped on Sadie tapping her and licking her face.

"Don't wake her up buddy."

"Too late." Sadie said.

"I'm sorry baby."

"Mommy!"

"What DJ?"

"We going get puppy and fishie."

"What?"

"Daddy buy me puppy and fish."

"Oh really?" She sat up and looked at me. "And when were you planning on telling me about this puppy and fish?"

"Well I just found out the same time you did, he said he had a dream about a puppy and a fish."

"So you aren't getting him a puppy or a fish?"

"Well would you be mad?"

"I don't know."

"Then maybe I will."

"I'm hungry." DJ said.

"I'll make you something to eat." Sadie said getting out of bed and leaving the room, I turned the tv on for him I knew it was a matter of time before Rosie woke up also.

"Are you mad at me?"

"About wanting to get the kids a puppy?"

"Last night I kinda sprung you working on Anthem of The Outcast with Ryland and I. You really don't have to do it but Ryland and I know nothing about fashion."

"Then why'd you make a clothing line?"

"I know nothing about fashion but I do know when things look hella dope and we have our band merch but our fashion line is way different from that. Most of the money will be going to three different charities and when you buy the clothes you get to decide what charity your money goes to, I know people have been waiting for this since we've announced it three years ago but we are just getting everything finalized and we still need someone to come up with designs."

"You really want me to do this?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't, i'm not asking just because we are in a relationship but because I believe in you the way you believe in me."

"So you're my boss?"

"I guess. Well one of them."

"I'm sleeping with my boss."

"Well it's not scandalous or anything."

"I'll do it."

"Great i'll tell Cam."

"As in your ex?"

"Yeah she works with the line too."

"I don't really feel comfortable with that Max."

"She means nothing to me."

"She said you always go back to her no matter what and I can't give you what you need."

"She doesn't know anything."

"What do you need?"

"You and the kids."

"Max what was she talking about?"

"Sadie please, I promise I will tell you but right now I just-"

"That's all I want is for you to tell me it doesn't have to be right now but I just want to know."

"If it bothers you that much I won't have her work with you."

"Won't Ryland be mad?"

"She was only there because I wanted her there Ryland will probably do a happy dance when I tell him."

"I don't want to turn your world upside down Max she can stay."

"I don't think I want her to stay, she's my past," One i'm not very proud of. "But you, DJ, and Rosie you guys are my future and I don't want to ruin what we have because of her."

"That means a lot to me."

 **Ryland's Pov**

Kayla took Willow to see my dad while I was in the shower I can't be around her right now anytime I try and talk to her she jumps on me and basically takes advantage of me because she's pushing off talking and the one way she does it is by using her body to her advantage I was laying on the sofa of Max's room when he came in I sat up. "I need help."

"Get a therapist."

"Max come on."

"Not in the mood."

"What's wrong? Did dinner with Sadie and the 'rents go bad?"

"No it went good what went bad was when we came back to the hotel and put the kids to bed I was about to get laid I was ten seconds from having sex and bam! Kids want to sleep with us, and then at breakfast DJ says he's not sleeping in the other room because it's scary and he wants to sleep with us again. I can't live like this."

"Welcome to the wonderful world of children."

"What's your dilemma?"

"Anytime I see Kayla to try and talk to her we have sex."

"So you don't have a dilemma you just want to gloat because you're getting some and i'm not?"

"No! I don't want to have sex I think my fucking dick might be broke. I'm trying to get her to talk to me but she won't something is bothering her but she won't talk to me so it's like anytime I bring it up she wants to have sex and then after she falls asleep or she leaves to avoid me."

"Bring Willow into bed with you then you can talk all you want and you don't get to have sex because little humans are in the bed."

"That's it! I solved both of our problems you are a genius Max."

"Thanks?"

"Your welcome."

"Hey did my dads tell you what they were doing? I texted them earlier since today is our only day off before we leave for whatever state we are going to next and they said that they went out with Jace and Simon and wouldn't be back until bus call."

"Something about hiking my dad told me but I wasn't really paying attention."

The door opened and Sadie came in with Kayla and all the kids. "Hey babe." He sounded depressed.

"What's wrong?"

"Hey Sadie?"

"Yeah Ryland?"

"Kayla and I were wondering if we could take DJ and Rosie tonight."

"We were?" Kayla was confused she bounced Willow up and down on her hip.

"Yeah we were."

"Sleep over at auntie Kayla!" DJ cheered this was the first time I ever heard him say her name right.

"And uncle Ryland." Sadie said DJ nodded.

"Yep." Kayla didn't look to happy about keeping the kids overnight.

"We go now mommy?" Rosie asked tilting her head I couldn't wait until Willow was this age and we could play and she could talk to each other.

"You need to ask Kayla and Ryland."

"Please Rylan?"

"Sure baby girl, you want to play with Willow?"

"Yeah!"

"That no fair I don't got boy to play with mommy."

"You two need to have a boy so DJ has someone to play with." Sadie said I looked at Kayla she was blushing.

"You need to have a baby so he can have a brother."

"He wants a cousin."

"Well any baby would still be too small to play with DJ."

"Well maybe you should-"

"We are going!" Kayla said looking at me and grabbing Rosie's hand. "Are you coming with?"

"Yeah." I got up and Max grabbed me.

"Thank you! I can finally get laid."

"Well I know you'd do the same for me."

"Sure I love my little peanut."

 **Max's Pov**

Once they left I wasted no time pulling Sadie to me and kissing her she melted against me and everything was perfect until she put her hand on my chest and pushed me back. "I want to talk to you."

"You have got to be fucking shitting me."

"What?"

"Did Ryland put you up to this?"

"Up to what?"

"Talking."

"No I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm dying." I groaned.

"What?"

"Nothing, let's talk."

"Do you want kids?"

"What? I have DJ and Rose."

"I mean like together, do you want kids with me?"

"I uh I don't know I guess."

"You guess?"

"I don't think I can handle if you were pregnant I think I would be to scared."

"To scared to have a baby with me?"

"To scared you wouldn't want one with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You wanted to know more about Cam so I will tell you and i've only ever told one other person, do you remember why I said we broke up?"

"She slept with your best friend I think."

"She was pregnant."

"Was it yours?"

"Yeah."

"You have a kid?"

"N-no she uh got an abortion and told me after she said I would of been a terrible father and she did the kid a favor, she was right I would of been terrible."

"No Max you wouldn't of, because you are an amazing father to DJ and Rose."

"Back then all I did was drugs how could I of raised a baby? With someone who didn't even care about me god I hated Cambry so much."

"You hated her?"

"I think that's a story for a different day."

"Did you want the baby?"

"It was too late."

"If she would of told you?"

"I would of wanted to give my kid a better start to life then I had, I want our kids to always feel loved and accepted I never want them to go through the pain I went through of feeling like an unwanted piece of trash."

"They will they have you."

"No they don't."

"What are you-"

"I want to adopt them."

"Y-you do?"

"It doesn't have to be anytime soon but I want you to know I am their father and I don't care if my blood runs in their veins or not they mean the world to me and I want that stupid little piece of paper that says they are mine." Sadie jumped on me kissing me over and over.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry for what she did to you."

"I don't want to think about her anymore."

"Then come to me." She pulled me down on top of her god I love her so much.

"We can't."

"I thought you were dying?" I loved the way she smiled.

"I am but I don't have a condom."

"It's okay."

"I- I don't think-"

"I'm on the pill Max do you want to have sex or go to sleep?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said softly I leaned down to her.

 **Ryland's Pov**

Kayla kept her distance from me playing with the kids it was cute to see Willow interact with people she loved playing with Rosie well Rosie loved throwing Willow a ball and watching Willow try and crawl for it she was getting much better at crawling but still face planted sometimes. "Get the ball Lo." Rosie said she couldn't say Willow so Kayla said just call her Lo since that was what she was almost saying to begin with.

Willow crawled from the couch to the ball and picked it up and looked back at Rosie who was making silly faces at her, I loved when Willow smiled it was the cutest thing ever. "Rylan?" DJ said I looked over to him and he threw a ball at me. "Play with me."

"Sure thing buddy." Playing catch with him made me wish I had a son, it would of been nice if Willow had an older brother who would be her little protector like I was for Jessie.

"Oh! I almost got it." He jumped on the couch and rolled off with the ball.

"You need to follow the ball it won't always go straight to you."

"Okay." I threw the ball again and he ran backwards and tripped over Willow who started to cry.

"I think it's going to bed time soon don't you Ry?"

"Yeah I do."

"No." DJ whined, I liked this spending my days off surrounded by kids I wonder when Kayla and I will have another one not that I want another baby anytime soon. "Can we sleep in you bed?" DJ asked and I answered before Kayla could.

"Are you going to be good?"

"Yep."

"Then okay." He ran towards our room and was in bed before I could even turn to see if Willow was okay. "She good?"

"Yeah, i'm gonna go put her to bed."

"I sleep with Lo."

"Okay." Kayla left with the girls and I went into the room DJ was laying on my side of the bed why did they always pick my side of the bed?

"You ready for bed?"

"I not," He yawned. "Sleepy."

"Really because you sure look like it to me."

"Nope." He blinked a few times his eyes were getting heavy.

"Night DJ."

"Nigh uncle Rylan."

Kayla came in a few minutes later she didn't talk as she tried to slip into bed I cleared my throat. "Can we talk?"

"I'm kind of tired."

"Babe, please?"

"Fine Ryland I give up let's talk."

"I just want to-"

"Tanner, my ex, the one you met when I was pregnant he's been calling and texting me nonstop."

"So he's a creeper?" She looked at DJ and got up I was about to yell at her not to walk away from me when she grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the patio.

"Do you remember what I told you about him?"

"Not really, it's was a long time ago."

"He was my first boyfriend my mom ever approved of she loved how handsome he was and how amazing he treated me she hated all my other boyfriend's," _Ouch_. " He was everything I wanted in a man, made me feel like a princess it was fine for awhile but one day we got into a fight he told me to do something and well you know first hand I don't take too well to being told what to do. I yelled back and he got so mad." She touched her cheek and tears started to fall. "He slapped me I remember being so shocked because he was this amazing guy who held the door open for me and he hit me and it wasn't a playful little hit he was so angry."

"Kayla-"

"I told him I'd leave if he ever did that again he apologized for three days so me being a complete dumbass forgave him, he didn't stop I couldn't use my phone unless he was in the room so he could watch what I was doing, I couldn't see my sister unless he said yes. I stayed with him almost two years because in my own fucked up head I made myself believe he loved me and he only beat me because I fucked up on something, Sadie begged me to leave him but I was so scared he always told me if I tried to leave he'd kill me so I stayed but one night after a really bad fight I had enough he fell asleep and I left I just ran I went to my mother's house crying she didn't believe me when I told her."

"Typical." I hated that women so much this just added to the hate fire.

"I couldn't stay with her he would find me so I was going to leave San Francisco I don't know how he found me at the bus station but he dragged me out of there and all the way home, I tried to calm him down but he was so mad he kept yelling about how he was afraid to lose me and how much he loved me I was so afraid I just kept apologizing for leaving." She wouldn't let me touch her anytime I tried she pulled her hand away from me.

"I had enough I couldn't do it anymore, I listened to his apologizes for too long I wasn't living I eventually got him to calm down and he started drinking that was never a good thing, I thought he was passed out but he wasn't."

"What happened?"

"He beat the hell out of me, he had a piece of broken glass and I cut my arm on it trying to get away from him I was screaming trying to get someone to help my neighbor called the cops for a noise complaint, I didn't think anyone was going to save me the window shades were open so they seen him on top of me choking me I tried so hard to push him off I was so scared. They had to pull him off of me. The last thing I remember before blacking out was him saying I was his and I would never walk away from him again."

"Baby-"

"I spent three months in the hospital had four surgeries, I had to spend a month almost two in physical therapy, one of my tendons were cut. I made a rule and I swore off men because I didn't want to be put through that again."

"And what was the last time you saw him?"

"I pressed charges but he got reduced time because he was a witness for another crime I got a restraining order but that doesn't stop him from finding me when he got out, I was living in San Francisco close to my mom but he was stalking me because we are meant to be together or some bullshit so I moved down to Huntington Beach because I wanted a fresh start."

"And he left you alone?"

"Six months later I see you in a bar and well you know the rest."

"Why'd you bend the rules for me?"

"I really thought it would be a one night stand I had seen all the interviews you were a hit it and quit it, smash and dash-"

"I get it."

"That's the kind of guy you were so I knew you couldn't hurt me."

"And look at us now."

"Yeah…"

"Why the is he calling you?"

"I don't know."

"Please don't start this now."

"I really don't know he just started calling me randomly and won't stop."

"I can get your number changed." She nodded but didn't say anything. "You can stay with me on tour I won't let him hurt you anymore."

"He talked about Willow."

"What?"

"He asked if she looked like me, the way he said it-"

"I'll kill him."

"Ryland-"

"I'll hire a fucking bodyguard to follow you around."

"I do not want a bodyguard I can handle myself."

"This guy almost killed you Kayla and he's talking about _my daughter_."

"I don't want a bodyguard I'm okay. We are okay."

"If anything happens to you or Willow."

"Nothing will happen to us I'm a survivor."

"Can I ask you something completely unrelated?"

"Sure."

"Why do you hate your stepfather so much?"

"I've told you."

"Not everything."

"He use to sneak into my bedroom at night when I was a little kid. At first he would just stand there and get himself off watching me sleep but one night he tried to rape me Sadie heard me scream she pulled me away from him."

"Did he ever?" She didn't answer she stood up and held her hand out for me.

"I have a plane to catch in the morning I need some sleep."

"Kayla-"

"I can't talk about this anymore Ryland please don't make me."

"I wasn't going to force you to talk. Next month we have a concert in New York, come?"

"I don't know Ryland."

"My entire family is going to to be there and I have someone I want you to meet."

"Who?"

"My second family."

"Your what?"

"Chris and his wife Callie and their kids they are going to be there to and I'd like for you to meet them and I want Willow to meet her other grandpa."

"Is your mom cool with that?"

"I don't really think she knows he's going to be there but I don't see why she would care."

"Well they did break up."

"Yeah but it was a long time ago."

"Why did they break up?"

"I don't really know mom never talked about it but when I got older she said it was both their ideas to break up, I think he knew she wanted to be with my dad."

 **Kayla's Pov**

It was weird being home again all alone with Willow it made me miss Ryland way to much I had no idea how Clary did this for all those years. "Willow do you miss daddy?" She looked at me and smiled. "How about we go out to eat? Because mommy doesn't feel like cooking for herself." I needed a friend for when Ryland was gone because Willow never answers back.

I parked the car kind of far away and ended up walking to to the cafe with Willow on my hip she was jabbering away to herself I was about to go into the small cafe when I seen a little boy out of the corner of my eye he was small and really dirty he was going up to people but everyone kept walking by him, I was going to go inside when a business like man walked by and pushed the little boy away from him.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I bent down to his level he looked up to me and nodded he had the sweetest gray eyes and light brown hair it almost looked like a dirty blond more than brown. "Where's your mom?"

"No mommy, she went bye bye." He whispered.

"Your daddy?"

"He left me in the park because he was mad mommy went bye bye."

"How old are you?"

"This many." He said holding up five fingers.

"Do you know where you live?"

"Huh?"

"Where do you sleep?"

"The park!" He said happily. "In the tunnel." Oh this poor sweet boy I wanted to take him home and just give him all the love in the world but I'm sure taking a random child home is considered kidnapping.

"I'm Kayla what's your name?"

"Harlan."

"Hi Harlan."

"What's her name?" He asked rubbing Willow's head she smiled and reached out to grab his hand.

"Willow."

"Pretty." I noticed his hand once Willow had it in hers he didn't have five fingers I couldn't tell how many he had because he pulled his hand away.

I stood up and Harlan grabbed my hand. "Don't leave." My heart melted at his little voice.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah!" He said I didn't know if it was weird to take this little boy into the cafe with me but my mommy instincts kicked in and I wasn't about to leave this sweet little boy outside all alone.

"Do you want to sit inside or outside?"

"Um inside." He said I nodded and started to walk he grabbed onto Willow's hand.

Harlan asked for a hamburger and when he got it he wasted no time eating I had to ask him to slow down because I was afraid he was going to choke, I got a better look at his little hands one of them had all five fingers but his index finger was missing the tip and his other hand he only had his pinkie finger and the other ones were there but not whole, his thumb was a tiny little numb. "This is my little hand." He said holding it up proudly I think he saw me looking.

"What happened?"

"I born that way, it's my lucky fin like Nemo."

"I think your lucky fin is adorable." I said softly he smiled and looked at Willow.

"Why she not eating? Does she want some fries?" He offered her a fry which she took and tried to stick in her mouth.

"She's too small to eat real food but in a few more months she will be ready to eat real food."

"Oh."

After he was done eating I had no idea what to do I couldn't just leave him out here alone but taking him to a police station seemed so cruel I decided to take him to the hospital maybe someone there knew who this sweet little boy was I didn't want to take him there I wanted to take him home but I think Ryland would be upset if I came home with a kid well not like he would know about it for awhile. "Where are we going Kayla?" Harlan asked from the backseat of the car he was playing with Willow with one of her little toys taping it on her nose and she was giggling.

"To see a doctor maybe someone knows you and can find your daddy."

"No daddy doesn't want me." He said and my heart broke for the little fella.

I intended on leaving him there once they called the police and they said they had everything under control I picked up Willow and turned to leave but Harlan screamed and grabbed my leg holding on and begging me not to leave him and I couldn't do it so I sat with him while doctors looked at his little hands and feet he didn't want me to see his toes so he made me close my eyes they said he had something called amniotic band syndrome well Harlan told them he had something called ABS he didn't know what it meant, he fell asleep in his bed curled up to Willow they called child protection services and they would be here in the morning and now i'm dreading for them to come because I don't know what will happen to this sweet little boy.

 **As most of you know Ryland doesn't know why Chris and Clary broke up because Clary knew how much Ryland loved Chris and I don't know if he should find out the truth or not**


	25. Chapter 25 This Little Piggy

**Sorry this chapter isn't so long I was working on my main story but felt like updating this one more….Sorry…. Anyway hope you like it because it's mostly about Harlan**

 **Annieherondalelightwood- They might it depends on what people want so be sure to answer the question at the end of the chapter**

 **DragonOfWar- I let the reviewers decide most of the outcomes in all my stories**

 **Song~ Digging by Vanna**

 **Ryland's Pov**

I had called Kayla six times she never called me last night so I was getting a little crazy ever since she told me what happened I wanted to make sure she was okay so when she doesn't answer it makes all these thoughts go through my head. "Woah, what's wrong with you?" Dad said messing around with uncle Alec's guitar.

"Kayla never called me last night."

"Aw how adorable." Zach said sarcastically.

"Spencer punch him for me." He leaned over and tried to hit Zach but he pushed him back which caused them to bump into Gabe his burrito fell on the floor so Gabe did the most Gabe thing ever and jumped onto the two of them.

"Your fat fucking ass is crushing me." Spencer yelled and pushed him to the floor.

"Remember the good days like this?" Dad asked uncle Alec he laughed shaking his head.

"I remember you being crazy."

"Shut up." My phone finally rang I jumped up and ran out of the room everyone was making fun of me but I didn't care.

"Hey baby." Kayla whispered.

"You never called me last night I was worried."

"I'm sorry things got crazy yesterday."

"What kind of crazy?"

"We need to talk about something."

"Okay…"

"I can't come to New York next month."

"Why?"

"I am going to be busy."

"Busy doing what?"

"Just going to be busy."

"Kayla what's going on?"

"Okay if I tell you I swear you can't yell."

"...Okay?"

"I uh well I found something yesterday."

"Okay."

"And well I have fallen in love with said thing and I want to keep it."

"So keep it."

"It's not that easy."

"Why?"

"Because it's a child."

"I'm sorry come again?"

"I found a little boy yesterday."

"You found a child? Like a little human?"

"Yes Ryland a human."

"Where?"

"When Willow and I went out to eat he was there and all dirty but the sweetest little thing ever and he told me he's been sleeping in the park and he's all alone."

"You can't keep a child Kayla."

"Which is why I can't leave."

"Baby."

"I tried to leave when I brought him to the hospital but he screamed and begged me not to leave him and my heart broke for him Ryland."

"Where are his parents?"

"He said his mom went bye bye and his dad was the one that left him at the park because he was mad."

"What are they doing with him?"

"They called CPS and he's been begging all day not to leave him."

"So he's going to go into the system?"

"Willow loves him."

"Kayla you can't just decide to keep a kid."

"I know I can't and I've been trying to force myself to leave because if I don't I will cry like a big baby when they take him away but he's so sweet Ry and I'm scared no one will want him."

"Well if he's sweet someone will adopt him."

"But he's different and people don't normally want to adopt kids who are different."

"Different how?"

"He doesn't- never mind it's pointless to tell you."

"Kayla…"

"I'm going to go."

"What's his name?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Kayla?" A little voice said. "Why are you sad?"

"I'm not sweetie." She said softly.

"Here don't cry." The boy said and Kayla sighed.

"Thanks Harlan."

"Welcome! Hey Willow what-" His voice trailed off.

"Are you okay babe?"

"Yeah I'm going to force myself to leave because I can't be here when they come to take him away."

"Babe-"

"Bye." She hung up the phone I sighed and uncle Alec came out.

"What's wrong?"

"Kayla…"

"Ahhh relationship problems, want to talk about it?"

"Kayla found a little kid on the streets and she fell in love and now wants to keep it." Alec didn't say anything just looked at the floor. "Uncle Alec?"

"Sorry I was thinking about Max."

"Oh…"

"What do you think about the situation?"

"I think it's insane."

"Keeping the kid?"

"I never thought about adopting a kid I mean Kayla is already in love with the little guy and now she's all heart broken I hate seeing her like that."

"Adopting a kid is a big responsibility."

"Did you ever regret it?"

"Adopting Max?"

"Yeah."

"It was the best decision I have ever made."

"Kayla says he's different."

"Different how?"

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me."

"What's his name?"

"Harlan, I think she wouldn't tell me his name but I heard him talk to her and she called him Harlan."

"That's a cute name."

"Yeah."

"I can't tell you what to do Ryland. It's different for everyone but I know you have a big heart with a lot of love to give and no matter what you and Kayla choose you will have the entire family supporting you."

"Do you think we should?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, you do what's in your heart Ryland."

"Are you two having a heart to heart?" Dad asked leaning against the doorway.

"We were."

"Ouch that hurts, you know I was right in there you could've just asked to talk to me."

"I'm sorry dad… Uncle Alec came out after I got off the phone with Kayla."

"Well do you want to talk about it with me? Then again I am _just_ your father, nothing to special."

"Dad." I groaned.

"No, no it's okay i'll just go leave you alone." He dramatically put his hand to his head and sighed loudly.

"Kayla wants to adopt."

"Adopt what?"

"A kid or at least I think she wants to adopt him."

"And you don't?"

"I don't know it's not like I know anything about the kid and what if we don't even get along? Adopting a kid isn't like adopting a puppy if I don't like the puppy I could give it to a friend or something I would never do that because I love animals."

"What if you and Willow don't get along in the future would you give her to a friend?"

"Of course not she's my daughter." Dad looked at me and sighed.

"I've never been down this road although once your mother tried to get me to buy her a monkey maybe that's the same thing."

"No, I don't think it is dad." I said and dropped my head.

"And then after I said no to the monkey we started talking about adoption."

"Is this the part where you tell me one of us is actually adopted?" Dad laughed shaking his head.

"No, this was before we had Cecily."

"You guys were considering adopting?"

"Your mother said lots of kids need good homes with parents who would love them no matter what. Look at your uncles and how they raised three adopted children sure at times you won't get along but that's with every single child there were times when I just wanted to strangle you."

"Gee thanks."

"Teenage years mostly."

"But they were all young when they were adopted."

"It doesn't change the fact they had nobody to love them, i'm not telling you to charge head first into adoption but maybe take some time to think about it who knows."

"You wouldn't be upset?"

"About what?"

"I don't know I just feel like you would be upset because it's not really m-"

"Have you forgotten that i'm adopted?" He looked at me sideways and I mentally slapped myself.

"Actually yeah I did forget…" Dad laughed.

"Sometimes so do I, I miss my parents everyday Ryland but I also thank god everyday that I was adopted by the Lightwoods."

"You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"I was just thinking about how I wish Kayla and I had a son first because I wanted Willow to have an older brother to protect her like I did for Jessie."

"You do what you think is right to do Ryland follow your heart, get to know the kid and you will know if it's meant to be."

"How can I meet him when i'm here and he's somewhere else?"

"We have two days off next week fly home."

"I'll think about it…"

"I will support whatever decision you make."

 **Kayla's Pov**

Willow was currently napping in a little crib the people at the hospital were nice enough to let her use it, Harlan was watching her carefully waiting for the moment she woke up so the two could play, I was still trying to gather up the courage to leave but my body wouldn't cooperate with me. "Harlan?"

"Yeah Kayla?"

"Come here." I patted the bed and he came running and jumped onto the bed. "I have to go soon."

"Where?"

"Home."

"I'll get my shoes!"

"N-no sweetie you need to stay here."

"Why?"

"Because well some nice people are going to be coming soon and they will help you find a nice home with a mommy and a daddy."

"Can you be my mommy." He said and I felt the tears coming I promised myself I would not cry.

"I don't think so…"

"You don't like me?"

"No, no of course I like you Harlan but it's not that easy to become someone's mommy."

"I don't want you to go." Silent tears started to fall, I pulled him into me and stroked his hair.

"Don't cry please."

"Look." He said and sitting up and pulling one of his socks off he put his left foot down on my lap, he was missing his big toe and the next two were kind of fused to one big toe and his other two were there or mostly there. "I got little piggys." He said touching his toes.

"I think this one went to the market." I said tapping where his big toe would be he giggled. "And this one right here eat roast beef to much if you ask me." He giggled louder. "This little piggy right here stayed home." I tapped his only full toe. "And this little piggy-"

"That piggy went," He started to giggle again. "Went all the way home." He finished for me.

"And what about your other foot?"

"I only have two little piggies."

"I think those three silly little piggies went to go party all night and got lost." He dropped his head laughing.

"Yeah!" The door opened and a women came in wearing a pantsuit I couldn't ever pull that off if I tried, Harlan hid behind me.

"Hello, you must be Kayla." She wasn't as young as I thought she would be, middle aged I would say maybe older like she's been doing this for years.

"Yeah that's me."

"I'm Stephanie, Harlan's case worker."

"You're here to take him away right?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Why?"

"The doctors aren't letting him go for a while they did a few test and he has a pretty bad kidney infection so he's going to be staying here for awhile."

"Oh."

"I can tell this little one has taken to you." She looked at Harlan who was still hiding behind me.

"Yeah he's a special little one."

"I don't see to many people connect with kids so fast especially one with special needs."

"He doesn't have special needs he has a limb difference." I snapped and then immediately regretted it.

"I'm sorry if I upset you."

"No i'm sorry I didn't mean to snap, I shouldn't of snapped."

"It's okay."

"Has anyone found his father yet?"

"No one has reported a child missing and from what Harlan told the police it doesn't seem his father would have filled a report."

"What's going to happen to him after he leaves the hospital?"

"He will placed with a foster family."

"H-how long does it take to become a foster parent?"

"About three months."

"Oh." Willow woke up and her crying made Harlan jump out of the bed and over to her.

"Don't cry Willow." He said and climbed into her crib to sit with her.

"Harlan be careful, I don't want you to fall out of there." I said and he nodded.

"Okay!"

"Is she yours?"

"Yeah."

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"How old?"

"Six months."

"Will you be staying here with Harlan until he's out of the hospital?"

"I uh i'm not sure I feel like if I get any more attached to him it will be impossible for me to see him go but at the same time I know i'm already way to attached. Do you have any kids?"

"I adopted three kids they were siblings, their parents were my best friends for over twenty-five years died in a fire, their kids were spending the night at my house that night."

"Were you already working as a social worker?"

"Just started it made me appreciate what I did more, what about you, what do you do?"

"Stay at home mom, aspiring author."

"And your husband?"

"He-"

"I'm sorry if that came out wrong it would be totally okay if you were single or whatever I just-"

"He's my fiancé, and well he's in a band."

"Oh wow that's exciting what band?"

"Princes Under New Authority." I said and she looked confused.

"Never heard of them."

"You probably wouldn't of there style of music is well… An acquired taste."

"Reminds me of this band my kids are obsessed with I don't know what it's called but his father is also in a band something about Kings."

"Kings For A Day?"

"Yes that's it!"

"His sons band my kids go insane for that music, now I cannot understand a word that boy says because he's screaming all the time but they explain the words to me and there is one song that I like." This has never happened to me before do I tell her that's who i'm engaged to or just play it off? Maybe I can force Ryland to give her kids tickets to one of the shows and she will just let me keep Harlan.

"Have they ever seen that band play?" Way to play the dumb card.

"My husband tried to get them tickets to the show out here because it's this big farewell tour he's doing with his father's band I didn't know they liked both of the bands but it was sold out."

"Oh."

"And they have been begging and begging to go to one that's around."

"They must really like the music then."

"Well the youngest Jane she was just starting to cope with her parents death she was only two months old when they died she's fourteen now and while we have always been honest with them she never really understood up until a few years ago and she found refuge with that band she had some trouble and I don't think I ever understood the phrase music saved my life until Jane-" She stopped talking and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, i'm not here to talk about me."

"No please continue I want to hear the rest of the story."

"She was going through a hard time, her brother was five and her sister was seven when their parents died so they have little memories of their parents and Jane had nothing she felt like somehow it was her fault although she was just a baby and she went down a bad path and we almost lost her and then she found the music and when she felt like hurting herself she'd listen to these two songs I wish I knew I what it they called but anytime she was hurting she would listen to them over and over and just sob."

"Music can make you feel more emotions than you've ever felt before."

"After that her brother and sister started listening to that music too and while I don't understand it they do and it helps them and that's good enough for me, I just wish they could've seen them live."

"I'm sure they will come back sometime."

"Oh Jane might as well be called a little stalker she knows they live out here and she always wants me to drive her around so she could try and find them and meet them." I laughed, I looked over to Willow and Harlan they were still in the little crib playing with a ball Harlan was trying to teach her how to catch but Willow was more interested in slobbering on it.

 **Ryland's Pov**

I've been thinking about what dad said about adoption and I still don't know what the hell I should do I know Kayla has already fallen in love with him but what if I meet him and don't feel anything? Or what if he feels that way about me? It was all so confusing and I was tired I didn't even want to play the show tonight I just wanted to get on the dam tour bus and sleep. "Why the long face?" Max asked I shrugged I didn't want to tell him because I knew he was looking forward to adopting DJ and Rose I didn't want to start giving him doubts.

"Just Kayla."

"Missing her?"

"Yeah…"

"I know how you feel I miss Sadie and the kids."

"Don't get me started on how much I miss Willow."

"I talked to Rosie to day she asked me to come home and take a nap with her I felt bad because I couldn't."

"I think we have both turned into little bitches."

"Speak for yourself i'm still dope motherfucker."

I loved being on stage I don't understand how people can just stop although I understood dads reasons for stopping he had to be there for mom when she got sick and after that he just didn't want to leave her but being up here with so many people screaming my name I never wanted it to end I missed my family a lot but it felt like the fans were part of my family they were watching Willow grow up and watching all the changes in my life always supporting even when I did dumb shit.

"How is everyone tonight?" I asked and the reply was a bunch of screaming. "Yeah i'm good to thanks for asking."

"Marry me!" Someone yelled, I laughed.

"I don't think I can be married to more than one person but if I could I would."

"He's lying he doesn't want even more women in his life telling him what to do." Spencer said everyone was laughing I looked over and even see my dad with his head bent laughing.

"Fuck everyone." I said which got the crowd screaming again.

"I didn't mean we were doing that song I was simply saying fuck every single one of you."

"Which I will be doing after the show, please have your I.D out and waiting." Gabe chimed in.

"I see a few guys who look pretty excited about this news, yes sir i'm talking about you." Max said and pointed to this super jock looking guy who had a girl on his shoulders.

"Were going to change the tempo here and sing a song we haven't done in awhile." I looked at Max he nodded, no one knew it was Max who wrote this song I told him if he wanted he could record it but he didn't want to he said it was hard enough just writing it let alone actually singing it, I think he just thought my voice is better than his which in reality it really is.

 _I've sunk lower than a stone in the sea._

 _Much lower than I've ever seen._

 _You see,even rocks don't have bottoms like this._

 _I wonder now if I'll even be missed._

 _Do they know my face? Do they know I exist?_

 _So what's the point? There's no fucking use._

 _My own fingers and hands become my noose._

 _Someone give me a reason to stay._

 _Fuck it, no one listens anyway._

 _Again, I'm alone._

 _Home is a coffin and your city's a grave._

 _Don't dig yourself, dig yourself into place._

 _Home is a coffin and your city's a grave._

 _Don't dig yourself into place._

 _Home is a coffin and your city's a grave._

 _Don't dig yourself, yourself into place._

 _Home is a coffin and your city's a grave._

 _Don't dig yourself into place._

 _In these goddamn dark nights I start to realize_

 _this is war._

 _I'm gonna have to fight tooth and nail_

 _tooth and nail just to stay alive._

 _Look at me, I'm living proof._

 _You're not alone. we have each other and we'll pull through._

 _This chapter's called "you're alive."_

 _You've been writing it this whole time._

 _So come back to life._

 _Don't write, don't write your ending._

 _Don't write, don't write your ending._

 _So come back to life._

 _Home is a coffin and your city's a grave._

 _Don't dig yourself, dig yourself into place._

 _Home is a coffin and your city's a grave._

 _Don't dig yourself into place._

 _Home is a coffin and your city's a grave._

 _Don't dig yourself, yourself into place._

 _Home is a coffin and your city's a grave._

 _Don't dig yourself into place._

 _Don't let go._

 _There's a reason you just don't know._

 _There's a reason, so don't let go._

 _There's a reason you just don't know._

 _There's a reason, so don't let go._

 **Ryland will be finding out the truth on why Chris and Clary broke up in an upcoming chapter so get ready for that drama**

 **Questions:**

 **Should Ryland and Kayla adopt Harlan?**

 **Song suggestions?**

 **There was something else but I forgot (story of my life)**


	26. Chapter 26 Nice To Meet You

**I decided to update this story today sorry for everyone who wanted my main story updated it will be updated soon as i'm working on it right now so you won't have very long to wait but this chapter to hold you over until then**

 **Ryland's Pov**

I was going to meet Harlan today I was nervous because I know Kayla loves him already but I had my doubts what if we didn't get along or he just doesn't fit with our family, I slumped back against my seat and looked out the window of the airplane, I wanted Harlan to like me but I was scared he wouldn't. At least I will get to see Willow even if I will only be home for two days, Kayla hasn't posted a picture of her lately and most of the time that's how I see her because I'm too busy to FaceTime everyday so most of my time is scrolling through Kayla's Instagram to see my sweet little peanut. I rested my head against my hand and tried to get some sleep.

It felt like a millennium before I was off the plane and on my way to Kayla and Willow I took a cab because I didn't want to force Kayla to come get me and she really didn't want to leave Harlan I was thinking over all the possibilities for how he and I would get along i'm hoping it's well because Kayla will be heartbroken if this doesn't go well but I have faith that it does. When I got to the hospital I texted Kayla to find out what room they were in and then went searching for it.

"Do you need some help sweetie?" A nurse asked I laughed I guess I looked as lost as I felt.

"Yeah i'm looking for the pediatric ward?"

"Third floor."

"Thank you."

"Of course honey." I went up to the third floor and finally found the room I stood there for a few minutes before knocking on the door and going in Kayla was sitting on the bed and the little boy was next to her Willow was asleep on him and he was stroking her head.

"You're here!" Kayla stood up carefully and ran towards me.

"Hi baby." My arms circled her pulling her close to me. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." She kissed my cheek. "Do you want to meet him?"

"Yeah." She took my hand and pulled me closer to the hospital bed and I got a good look at him he was actually really cute his hair was a little long for my liking, he looked at me and frowned he pulled Willow a little closer to him just watching me.

"Harlan this is Ryland." He didn't say anything. "Can you say hi?"

"Are you a daddy?" He asked.

"I uh i'm Willow's daddy."

"No." He said kissing her head.

"No?"

"Willow is nice."

"Yeah she is nice."

"Are you nice?"

"Why wouldn't I be nice?" I asked I looked at Kayla thinking maybe she told him something and he got the wrong impression of me but she was looking just as confused.

"Daddy's aren't nice." He said softly my heart broke for the little guy I wonder what he's been through I know Kayla said his father was the one who left him in the park, what a fucked up thing to do.

"Some of them are." Willow started to stir against him.

"Are you hungry Harlan?"

"Yep, yep!"

"What do you want?"

"Ummmm…" He looked at me and smiled. "Hungry?"

"No i'm okay but thank you."

"Welcome." He said softly Kayla said he was different but looking at him I couldn't see anything that marked him as different.

"You still haven't told me what you want."

"I want chicken fingers."

"And fries?"

"Yeah and Willow wants fries too."

"We went over this she isn't allowed to eat fries."

"But she likes them lots and lots."

"No."

"Just one fry."

"Zero fries."

"But Kayla." He said softly I smiled.

"No buts." He giggled.

"You said butts." He leaned against the pillow giggling.

"Boys." Kayla rolled her eyes. "Can you keep an eye on them?" I nodded I was kind of worried about being alone with him it's not like we were knew each other and I didn't want to scare him it doesn't seem like he's comfortable around men.

"Uh okay I guess."

 **Max's Pov**

I should've went home for the two days we had off because I missed Sadie and the kids but she was going to to talk to Daniel about custody of the kids with lawyers and a bunch of legal shit and well I am definitely not a fan of lawyers with how many times i've fucked up and ended up in jail, she promised to call me and tell me how everything went. "Hey Max." I rolled my eyes when Cambry sat down next to me in the lobby of the hotel I was staying at. "You seem a little sad, what's wrong babe?"

"Don't call me babe. Also i'm not sad."

"Mad? I know a way you can release some of that anger." She put her hand on my leg I promptly pushed her hand away.

"Go to hell." I went to stand but she grabbed me.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Don't you miss the old days? I mean look at you Max, you have free time and you are sitting here doing nothing pining over a girl who is still married and meeting up with her husband today."

"How do you-"

"I overheard you and my brother talking."

"Ever heard of a thing called privacy?"

"You and Gabe were talking pretty loudly."

"It doesn't matter! That doesn't give you the right." I was getting mad she always knew how to push my fucking buttons.

"I bet the two of them will have one last bang before-"

"If you don't shut the fuck up in ten seconds i'm going to beat the fucking shit out of you Cambry."

"There's my Max." She picked my hand up kissing my palm and placing it on her shoulder. "Come on baby, you know you miss it." I did miss the way I use to be how I could treat her it made me feel good hurting her because she looked so much like _her_ but she liked it the things I did.

"N-no I don't want to be that person anymore Cambry. I was a terrible person the things I did to you." My words died out I don't think I will ever be ashamed of anything more than the things I did to her.

"We had a safeword Max it's not like I didn't enjoy our time together."

"Can I ask you something?" I asked softly I needed to know.

"Is it about the baby?"

"No…"

"Then what?"

"Did you ever love me?"

"Love you?" She laughed. "I loved the things we did, I loved the way our relationship was but no I never was in love with you."

"So why waste three years of your life with me?"

"Why does it matter?"

"You fucked my life over Cambry you ripped my heart out and stomped on it so you can just answer the question."

"What we had worked."

"That's it?" What the hell has my life become?

"I don't see why any of this matters but I liked the fact that I could sleep with whoever I wanted when I wanted but I still had a nice warm bed to come home to at night and a nice sexy guy in that bed as well, what we had worked Max you aren't the settling down and having a family type I mean what do you know about being a parent?"

"I know I love those kids."

"Your own mother threw you out on the streets like you were nothing if that's how your own parent felt what makes you think you can actually be a parent?"

"Do not talk about my mother Cambry."

"Why? You gonna hit me? You don't have the balls Max you've gone all soft."

"You're right I have gone soft and I like this soft version of me because the old me was a misogynistic asshole who didn't give a shit about anyone, you're right I _wasn't_ the settling down type but Sadie changed that I want a future with her and and my kids."

"And what about when she finds out about your past?"

"What do you want from me Cam?"

"Not many guys can do it like you can Max, you know what I want from you."

"You want me to have sex with you?" I felt my stomach turn when she gave me a seductive smile, she brushed up against me.

"You know you miss this just as much as I do."

"Cam…."

"It doesn't have to be a one time thing, i'll keep a secret if you do." She whispered against my ear, I closed my eyes I seen the kids and Sadie flash against my closed eyelids.

"It's going to be a no time thing Cambry I don't want to have sex with you, I don't even want to see you."

"Do you want to have a baby?"

"What?"

"We lost our way because of the baby… Do you want one?"

"We lost our way because you didn't give me a choice in the baby's life, we lost our way because you let Parker hand me a drink with drugs in it that I didn't know about and when I was overdosed you didn't care did you?"

"Parker said it wasn't enough to hurt you, he was pissed you wanted to get clean and honestly so was I we all had fun together getting high together and you had to ruin it."

"Do you hear yourself?"

"You didn't die Max."

"I'm so glad we didn't have a child together because that poor baby would of had the most fucked up life with you as it's mother."

"That's hurtful." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Who cares?" I said rolling my eyes, I wasn't angry anymore just annoyed I still wanted to punch her in the fucking face though.

"Come out with me to a party tonight?"

"No."

"Come on Max live a little…. I promise i'll be a good girl." She rubbed up against me normally things like this would be a turn on but ever since Sadie I haven't even looked or thought about another girl, I seriously need to tell Gabe to keep his sister away from me.

 **Sadie's Pov**

Daniel was three hours late to this stupid meeting that he had set up I was pissed, tired, and my stomach was on the fritz so my mood was up and down, I was ready to leave when he came in. "Sorry I was having lunch with my assistant and lost track of time." Yeah the assistant you fuck every chance you get.

"Can we get this over with so I can get home?"

"We have some things to go over."

"Great." I groaned.

"Have you two worked out a custody agreement for the children?" Daniel laughed.

"I have a multi million dollar company to run-"

"It's my father's company not yours don't act like you built an empire."

"Can we all try and get along here?"

"My point is I have a career unlike you."

"Actually I have a job now so go fuck yourself."

"Wow you actually decided to-"

"Oh shut up Daniel."

"Are we going to finish this?" His lawyer asked I sighed and looked at Daniel I don't know how our relationship got so fucked up.

"Can you give us a moment alone? Please?" They both got up to leave us alone.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"The kids."

"I don't want to talk about the kids."

"Of course you don't want to."

"Just talk."

"I know you don't care about the kids."

"I never said I didn't care about them."

"You always tell me you never wanted them."

"Well I didn't, I never wanted kids."

"So why bother?"

"Bother what?"

"Max wants to adopt them."

"Adopt DJ and Rose?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I know I pushed you into having kids you always said you never wanted kids but if you have any feelings what's so ever you will do what's best for them and let them grow up with a father who loves them."

"And if I say no?"

"Then there's nothing I can do but it doesn't matter to Max he will still be there for them."

"You really like him?"

"I love him."

"Then I'm happy for you."

"If you want the kids like joint custody-"

"They don't even like me."

"Daniel-"

"I hope you and the kids will be happy and I know I can't be in that picture because it's not what I want Sadie."

"I think this is probably the most grownup decision you have ever made."

"I won't lie I've been a terrible father I rarely ever saw my own kids and they barely even know who I am maybe that's a good thing somehow…"

"You don't think you will regret it years later waking up realizing your children are being raised by someone else?"

"My children have always been raised by someone else."

"I hope you have a good life Daniel."

"You too…." That was the most calm conversation I have ever had with him it kind of surprised me but now I just wanted to go see my babies and call Max.

When I got home the kids were watching a movie. "Thanks for watching them."

"Of course." Mariam said patting DJ's head she was one of my oldest friends and one of the first people who told me to leave Daniel she also was the one who encouraged me to go to Max's house for the first time. "How'd it go?"

"Well we talked like actually talked and I think it went well I hope it did, by this time next week I will officially be divorced so yay."

"We need to go out and celebrate."

"It's not like I'm single."

"And it's a damn good thing because if you were single- yes I know it's girl code not to hook up with your best friends ex but he's Max fucking Lightwood you have no idea how jealous I am."

"Stay away from my man I swear I will never talk to you again."

"I wouldn't sleep with Max mostly because I don't think he'd sleep with me he seems pretty hung up on you." My stomach started to hurt again and I felt like my breakfast was going to come up. "You okay?"

"Yeah I went to the doctor and I just have a stomach bug probably something I ate."

"Microwaveable food most likely."

"Dude don't hate." She laughed.

"Mommy? I want call daddy." DJ said holding my phone up to me.

"Were you a good boy today?"

"Yeah." He put the phone on my lap and tapped on my shoulder. "Talk daddy?"

"Okay, okay we can call daddy."

"Yay!" Rosie jumped over Mariam onto my lap. "Hi daddy!"

"We have to wait for daddy to answer baby." I said as the phone continued to ring I hope he answers the phone they are so excited to talk to him.

 **Ryland's Pov**

Harlan wasn't talking me but he was still holding onto Willow she was awake now looking at me. "Can I hold her?"

"Don't make her cry." He said letting her go but she didn't leave him.

"Hi peanut, come to daddy." I stretched my arms out to her she smiled and crawled to me well more like scooted her butt and held her hands out to me. "Daddy's missed you yes I have, yes I have." I kissed her chubby little cheeks Willow giggled.

"She likes fries," Harlan said softly pulling at his sleeves so it was down past his hands. "But Kayla says no but she likes them." He said softly.

"You like Kayla a lot huh?"

"Yeah! Everyone was mean to me but Kayla was nice and got me food when I was really really hungry." I wonder if his shirt was too big on him and that's why it's all the way past his hands.

"Is your shirt to big?"

"No."

"Do you want me to fix your shirt?"

"No…. I want Kayla." He said softly.

"She will be back soon… Do you want me to leave?"

"No."

"Okay."

"I have little hand." He said I was confused by what that meant.

"A little hand?"

"Yeah… Kayla likes my little piggies."

"Can I see?"

"You won't like me."

"What makes you think that?" He pulled his sleeve up and held out his hand for me to see so that's what Kayla meant by different Harlan looked at his hand and then shifted his gaze to me he was starting to pull his hand away when I smiled.

 **Kayla's Pov**

I opened the door to Harlan's room and Ryland was lying flat on his stomach on the bed looking at Harlan's little hands. "You beat me again." Ryland dropped his head and pretended to cry Harlan laughed falling back against the pillows.

"Hey, what are you two up to?"

"We're thumb wrestling I won three times!" He said giving the thumbs up with both hands well he only had one thumb but that didn't stop him from doing both.

"He's too strong." Ryland rolled over and Harlan jumped onto his stomach. "You need more food little boy." He tickled him and Harlan screamed and wiggled around trying to get away from him.

"W-W-Willow help!" He yelled Willow was sitting there watching the two of them sucking away on her pacifier. "Mommy!" Harlan yelled looking at me my heart swelled with happiness, I don't think Harlan even knew he called me that and Ryland was to preoccupied with tickling him to even hear what he just called me. "Help me!"

"Ryland babe maybe you can take it easy with him."

"Sorry." He let Harlan go he rolled off and onto the floor breathing hard.

"I have to go potty." He said and ran towards the bathroom.

"He's a really special boy." Ryland said looking at the closed door.

"He is."

"And I can tell he's taken to you a lot."

"And Willow."

"Yeah and Willow."

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm just wondering what he's gone through in life, at first he seemed like he was afraid of me."

"His dad was the one who abandoned him I wouldn't want to be around men either if I was in his shoes."

"Maybe tomorrow we can do something with him if his case worker let's us maybe take him to the movies or the park."

"I'd like that."

"So would I… I want to get to know him more."

When Harlan came back out he forced Ryland to watch the Lego Movie with him and the two fell asleep together Ryland had his arm around him holding him protectively and Harlan had his head on Ryland's chest and his body half off his hospital bed. "What do you think Willow? Will we be able to survive with these crazy boys in our lives?" She smiled. "Yeah, that's what I thought." I kissed her head and nursed her watching the boys sleep, my boys.

 **Rowan will finally make an appearance in the next chapter (Sadie and Kayla's little brother)**

 **Questions:**

 **Do you think Max went to that party with Cambry?**

 **Cute little Harlan Ryland bonding next chapter?**


	27. Chapter 27 Bonding

****Sadie 26, Max 25, Ryland 25, Kayla 24, Harlan 5, DJ 4, Rosie 2, Willow 6 months****

 **I know I haven't updated this story in a while and that's mostly because my main story is coming to an end, I wanted to finish it before I started updating this story again but I missed writing this story.. I don't know when I will update again but be patient**

 **Yuki Kamea- You will see his dad in this chapter in the flashback and in future chapters as well**

 **The italic is a flashback**

 **Max's Pov**

After everything that happened with Cam I just wanted to sleep so instead of arguing anymore with her I just walked away I am so tired of her always trying to get at me using my past as a pawn to get me to do things she wants. I felt bad because I missed Sadie's call because I was dealing with Cam's bullshit. I was still in bed when I decided to call her back I hope she isn't to angry that I hadn't returned her call at all last night. "Hello?" Her voice made all the stupid shit I was dealing with slip away.

"Hey baby, I'm sorry I never called you back I called it a night pretty early."

"Is everything okay?"

"It was either go to sleep or end up in jail for killing someone."

"What happened?"

"Just some dumb shit with Cambry."

"Oh…" Great she's mad. "You two hung out?"

"If you count her talking about how my mother threw me out like a piece of trash and how because of that I could never possibly be a parent then yeah we totally hung out."

"Max…" The way she said my name when she felt bad for me killed me.

"And then she asked if I wanted to go to some stupid party I told her to go to hell and went to bed because I had enough of her shit."

"I'm sorry you had a bad day."

"It's alright baby."

"I have some good news."

"Do tell."

"I'm officially divorced." She cheered I smiled.

"Hmm."

"What? This is exciting news Max."

"Yeah it is."

"You don't seem excited."

"It was kind of hot that you were married."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah can we pretend you have a fake husband?" She laughed I loved that sound so much.

"Sure Max I have an imaginary husband."

"I'm still better though right?"

"I don't know I might like Herbert better."

"Herbert? Are you married to a sixty year old man?"

"You never gave me a guideline for my fake husband."

"Forget it, no fake husband just me."

"That's the way I like it."

"So do I. What are my babies doing?"

"They are at school."

"School?"

"Well Preschool and daycare but it's still like a school."

"I thought they didn't start until later."

"I made a few calls because I'm meeting up with some people today about some new designs for the line."

"Who you meeting?"

"I don't know this will be my first time meeting anyone so I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be you are gonna be amazing and you already know my sister Rylie and I don't think you've ever met Ryland's little sister Cecily but she will be there too."

"Isn't she a kid?"

"She's fourteen but she knows fashion she worked with my dad and aunt one summer on a line or some crap."

"Well I have to leave in an hour so I might watch a movie try and get my mind off of this because I'm nervous."

"An hour huh? We can have phone sex."

"Honestly is sex all you think about?"

"Sex, pizza, music, cars, and sex."

"You're too much."

"FaceTime me?"

"I only have an hour Max."

"Trust me baby all I need is ten."

"I'll FaceTime you give me five minutes."

"I'll be counting." I could feel her smile god I love her so much.

 **Kayla's Pov**

Stephanie was coming today to see how Harlan was adjusting, I was nervous because there was a chance that she would take him or maybe I'm over thinking like always. "Kayla!" Harlan yelled Ryland was wrestling with him. "Help me."

"Ry be careful with him." Ryland looked at me Harlan decided to jump on his back his little arms around his neck squeezing him.

"What are you doing?" Ryland laughed.

"I'm choking you." He giggled.

Willow was done nursing by the time the boys were done wrestling she just watched them smiling, someone knocked on the door and Stephanie came in. "Good morning." I noticed anytime she came Harlan's smile disappeared just as it does when cops come to ask him if he remembers anything about his family he always says no but I can't help feeling there's something he doesn't want anyone to know.

"Morning." I said and pulled Ryland towards her. "This is Ryland my fiancé."

"Kayla talks about you a lot." She said he smirked at me great now he's big ol ego is filling up with praise.

"I'm sure she does." He kissed my head.

"Hello Harlan." He didn't look up at her but instead he put the toy he had in his hand on the bed for Willow.

"Can you say hi to Stephanie?" I asked he looked up and waved.

"Hello." He said softly.

"How are you today?" She asked he shrugged.

"Harlan it's okay…" I said he looked to her and gave a small smile.

"I'm okay. Ryland and I played."

"Oh really?" She sat down beside him. "What did you play?"

"Wrestle and I play with Willow with the ball."

"And you had fun?"

"Yep." She talked to him for awhile he wasn't really opening to her.

"We were wondering if we are able to take him to the park."

"Unfortunately since you aren't his legal guardians you cannot take him off hospital property."

"It's still on hospital property."

"I guess that's the good thing about a children's hospital."

"So we can?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes you can I just need to finish up here and talk to the doctors."

"Thank you."

I was kind of nervous taking him to the park because not only was he abandoned at one he still wasn't feeling completely fine.

 **Ryland's Pov**

Harlan stayed close to Kayla until a little boy with crutches asked Harlan to push him on the swing he ran towards the swing with the little boy trying to keep up. "What are you thinking about?" Kayla asked as she put Willow into the baby swing.

"He's a really sweet kid." She pushed Willow once and my poor little princess burst into tears. "Oh baby." I picked her up bouncing her, Harlan ran over.

"What's wrong Willow?" He asked and held his hands out for her, I looked at Kayla she nodded I handed her to him he kissed her head he put her down in the sand and sat next down next to her. "Want to make a sandcastle?" Her little hand slapped the sand she giggled. "You're so silly." He said.

"Oh she's gonna need a bath." Kayla said but she had a smile on her face as she watched Harlan try and build a sandcastle but Willow put her hand right through it Harlan frowned.

"Willow… I was trying to make a sandcastle but it's okay I'm not mad." He said and found a stick and put it on top. "Perfect, good job Willow." She went to put her sand hand in her mouth but Harlan stopped her. "No no baby that's yucky." She started to whine Kayla picked her up.

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up, will you be okay?"

"Yeah go on, Harlan do you want me to push you on the swing?"

"Yeah!" He ran for the swings.

"You have to hold on okay?"

"Alright." I could tell he was already close to Kayla and kind of scared of me but I could tell why. "Higher!" He yelled I pushed him again and he screamed. "To high! To high!" I stopped the swing and he sighed. "That was crazy." I laughed everything this kids been through but he has a great sense of humor.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to play on the monkey bars?"

"I don't know how."

"I'll hold you and you can do it, alright?"

"Don't drop me, Kayla will be mad." I laughed because he was right.

"I won't drop you come on." He had his legs wrapped around me and his arms on the bars but he refused to move. "Come on you can do it."

"It's to scary i'm going to fall."

"I won't let you fall." He let one hand go and went to the next and then the next.

"I'm doing it!"

"Yeah you are, do you want me to let go of you?"

"Yeah but don't go too far." I let go of him and he tried to do it on his own but fell to the ground.

"You okay?"

"It was my stupid little hand I can't do anything…"

"Hey look at me, just because you're a little different doesn't mean you can't do what all the other kids do, it just means you have to find another way to do it a special way that's all your own."

"Like getting a robot hand?"

"Uh yeah? I think so." He looked around and then up to me.

"Where'd Kayla go?"

"She went to go clean up Willow."

"But she's going to come back right? She didn't leave me?"

"No buddy she's coming back."

"Okay." He said softly and went to the bench.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Kayla to come back." He was swinging his feet just waiting.

"It's gonna take a little while for her to come back."

"I can wait."

"Well can I sit with you?"

"Sure."

"So… How are you adjusting?"

"What's that mean?"

"How are you feeling being at the hospital? Do you know what happens after you are all better?"

"Stephanie said I will go to a family until I get a new mommy and daddy."

"Do you want a new mommy and daddy?"

"I already found a new mommy."

"You did?"

"Yeah Kayla." He said with a fond smile. "I want her to be my mommy she's nice and sweet and she's pretty."

"She is pretty."

"And Willow is to, she minds me of my little sister Katie."

"You have a sister?"

"She went bye bye with mommy."

"Can I ask you something?" I wanted to know more about him but I also didn't want to push him.

"Yeah."

"Do you know what happened to your mom and sister?"

 **Harlan's Pov**

 _I woke up to Katie crying she was a little baby and she liked to cry a lot mommy says it's because she got something called colic I don't know what that is but it makes her cry a lot and daddy gets mad because it wakes him up mommy tries to make her stop but she just cries and cries maybe she's just sad. "God damn it." Daddy yelled._

" _Sweetie go back to bed i'll get her." Mommy begged, she always begs him not to do things but daddy doesn't like to listen._

" _How the fuck can I sleep when all she fucking does is cry?"_

" _Honey-" a loud bang came from outside my door something broke I opened my door mommy was on the floor._

" _Mommy?" I ran to her._

" _I'm okay go back to bed."_

" _But mommy."_

" _Harlan you need to go back to bed okay? Daddy's upset and you know how he gets please go to back to your room."_

" _Don't leave me mommy." She picked me up Katie was still crying mommy put me back in my bed she kissed my head._

" _I'll never leave you Harlan, I couldn't ever dream of it. I love you my little hero."_

" _I love you too mommy."_

" _Go to bed okay?"_

" _Okay…"_

" _And don't come out no matter what."_

" _Okay. Night night mommy."_

" _Goodnight my sweet little boy. I'll see you in the morning." She closed my door._

 _Katie was still crying, daddy was still yelling, mommy was trying to get everyone to stop he was screaming and screaming and then a really really loud sound came from outside and Katie was crying anymore mommy screamed and another really loud sound and it was quiet I ran and hide in my secret spot so he couldn't find me he wasn't nice when he was mad._

 _I woke up still asleep in my secret spot I crawled out and laid down in bed I hope daddy isn't mad anymore._

" _Harlan? Get up." I woke up daddy was standing at the foot of my bed._

" _Where is mommy?" I asked rubbing my eyes._

" _She left."_

" _Left?" Mommy wouldn't leave and not take me. "Where's Katie? I didn't give her good morning kisses yet."_

" _She's gone to."_

" _But…"_

" _Get dressed we need to go."_

" _Go where?"_

" _Harlan shut the hell up and get dressed." He left my room I picked up my shirt that mommy likes, I wonder where mommy went she wouldn't just leave me and take Katie somewhere maybe she had to take Katie to the doctor to make her stop crying. "Daddy?" I went into their room he was sitting on the bed crying. "Are you sad?"_

" _Mommy and Katie aren't coming back. Ever."_

" _She wouldn't leave me, you're lying." Tears started to fall. "You're lying!"_

" _I blacked out… I blacked out…" He didn't sound like he was talking to me._

" _I want mommy." He stood up and grabbed my arm pulling me towards the door._

 **Ryland's Pov**

"Harlan?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry I asked you don't have to tell me."

"Daddy was mad that Katie was crying and mommy tried to calm her down and a really loud bang came from outside and Katie stopped crying, mommy screamed and it happened again and I hid in my closet until daddy woke me up. I was crying because he said mommy was gone and I wouldn't stop crying he left me at the park. I think it was days or maybe a week I don't know I was waking and that's when I met Kayla." My stomach turned at what he just told me how the hell could someone do that?

"Harlan-"

"I hope mommy is happy where ever she is and I hope Katie isn't crying anymore." My eyes started to water I felt terrible he was such a sweet kid and I don't think he understands what actually happened.

"Why didn't you tell the cops?"

"Because daddy will get in trouble for leaving me at the park."

"Buddy-"

"I don't want daddy to get in trouble he's a good daddy he's just mean sometimes and likes to yell." Kayla came back Harlan ran towards her and hugged her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, even though I was only gone like ten minutes." He grabbed her hand. "You okay?" She asked me I just nodded.

"Kayla come slide with me." She kissed Willow's head and handed her to me.

"Come on little dude." I wonder what will happen to him once they take him away.

 **Max's Pov**

Dad wanted to have lunch with me it was nice that we were finally starting to get along and to think it took me overdosing to finally put all the bullshit behind us well it was a while after overdosing but I definitely came to my sense after that. "Thanks for coming Blueberry."

"Of course, where's pops?"

"He went back home, Rafe got back from that trip he took with his friends and we didn't want him home alone."

"Afraid he'd through an epic party?"

"Ha, he isn't you."

"Ouch."

"I mean that in the most loving way."

"Highly doubt that." I smirked.

"So…"

"So?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that dinner we had with your girlfriend I never really got to talk to you."

"Is this the part where you tell me you hate her?"

"No actually the opposite I really like her and she doesn't put up with your crap which is nice and her kids are lovely."

"I'm surprised you haven't asked about them calling me dad yet."

"I was going to but honestly I don't want to fight with you anymore Max we've done enough fighting to last a lifetime."

"I don't want to fight either so i'll just say it. I'm going to adopt them."

"You are?"

"Yeah their father doesn't really care about them and hasn't bothered to see them for over five months, I love them and they deserve to be loved back."

"I don't think i've ever been more proud of you, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye and most of the time you hated me but-"

"No matter what dad i've never hated I was just too caught up in hating everyone else I was so mad at my mom back then and I didn't let go for a very long time I held onto that anger I did things i'm not proud of but when I met Sadie I felt like I could finally let go of all that anger because she sees the best in me."

"Spoken like a true man."

"Thanks.."

"So are they taking your last name? Or are they staying with their fathers last name?"

"Well it's confusing because DJ is named after him so if I ask Sadie to give him my last name wouldn't the name DJ become pointless? I have no problem giving Rosie my last name but it's confusing with DJ."

"Well talk to Sadie and figure it out."

"I will maybe… I don't know…"

"So does this mean i'm a grandfather now?" He asked scratching his head.

"I guess so."

"I never thought i'd see the day."

"Very funny dad."

"I'm serious you never wanted kids." I thought about Cam but pushed that out of my head just as fast as it came in.

"I've grown up I guess or as much as I can grow up."

"I'm proud of you Max you've accomplished so much."

"Thanks."

"Now maybe i'll see you more after the tour is over."

"The tour has barely even begun."

"I know but I mean when i'm back home being old and doing grandpa things."

"What are grandpa things?"

"I don't know I will need to ask Jace." I laughed at that one. "I became a father before him and he became a grandfather before me, funny how life works huh?"

"Well I mean maybe I have a few kids out there from my younger days."

"I would beat you half to death with this fork." He joked or at least I hope it was.

"That would take a very long time."

"Eat your food and yes Max you are eating the vegetables."

"I don't want them."

"I don't care they keep you healthy." He said I sighed.

"I'm as healthy as an ox."

"No your not speaking of healthy have you been taking your medicine?"

"Yes father I have."

"I just worry."

"I know you do but i'm okay."

"Well you will be when you eat your damn veggies and if you don't eat them you won't be moving from this table."

"Dad i'm twenty five if I don't want to eat my veggies I don't have to eat my damn veggies."

"Well when you are with me you will and if you don't I will take them back to your hotel come over for dinner and make you eat them and if you don't i'll come over for breakfast the next day."

"That's child abuse I believe."

"Well you aren't a child."

"So rude." I took a bite of my vegetables and wanted to throw up, i'm overdramatic but I just can't help it.

 **Sadie's Pov**

It's been two weeks and I haven't gotten any better so today i'm going back to the doctor and i'm hoping they can actually tell me what's wrong this time because i've been feeling super shitty, I was currently at work looking over some sketches Rylie did for some new designs they were amazing and I really hope Max and Ryland liked them because Rylie worked on it for hours. "So I was thinking we could go out and get drinks later." Rylie said from the other side of the room.

"Oh i'd love to get drinks." One of the new girls said Rylie looked at her and groaned.

"Okay I was talking to my future sister not you."

"Sorry.."

"Future sister?"

"Oh come on your telling me if Max asked you to get married you'd say no?"

"I've been married before it didn't turn out so well for me."

"Well that guy was a capital D douche."

"Yeah he was."

"So you would really say no?"

"Of course not, I mean i'd say yes but I wouldn't want to get married any time soon I just finalized my divorce not even a month ago I don't want to think about getting married."

"Well I don't think Max is in any hurry to get married either."

"That's good to know."

"So drinks?"

"I have a doctor's appointment in an hour but after that sure."

"I'll send you the details." She winked.

I was on my way out when I bumped into literally the last person I wanted to see ever again. "Sadie right?"

"Hello Cambry."

"Please call me Cam."

"No thank you, why are you here?"

"I work here also."

"Didn't Max fire you?"

"We had a disagreement but i'm sure once you're out of the picture all will be well in the world again."

"I hate to break it to you but i'm not going to be out of the picture i'm here to stay." She smiled at me.

"You aren't the first one to think that and you sure won't be the last."

"You're a leech you know that right? Max wants nothing to do with you but yet you keep on, why? What do you get in the end?"

"Max."

"Like I said i'm not going anywhere."

"Max never had a real father so he would wouldn't leave his child."

"What are you talking about? The baby you decided to abort-"

"A girl needs leverage in order to get what she wants."

"You are making no sense."

"Trust me when Max leaves you, you'll understand."

"Can you be real for one second? Why would you do that to him? He's the sweetest most down to earth guy ever and you ripped his heart out why would you even tell him about the abortion? Why not just keep it a secret?"

"I didn't."

"You didn't what?"

"It's been fun talking to you but I have work to do."

"I don't know what Max ever saw in you."

"His mother."

"What?"

"Nothing you'd understand, have a nice day."

A nice day? Yeah right my entire day was ruined by her I didn't understand why she was talking in riddles all of a sudden, did she mean she didn't keep the baby a secret? Or maybe she never got the abortion- no she wouldn't keep a kid away from their father well she is the definition of evil or maybe she was never pregnant in the first place and just told Max that to hurt him? All these things were running through my mind I just wanted to know the truth but at the same time maybe the truth would hurt more then actually not knowing at all.

"The doctor will see you know." The nurse said I walked back still thinking about all the different scenarios it was driving me insane I just wanted to go home and cuddle my babies.

"How have you been feeling lately Sadie?"

"Well I wouldn't be here if I was feeling better." He smiled I wanted to punch him.

"Any chance your pregnant?"

"What…"

"Pregnant? Any chance?"

"Oh god…."

 **Kayla's Pov**

I was depressed to say the least, Harlan was all better and Stephanie came to take him he screamed and begged for me not to leave him. My heart broke into a million tiny pieces that would never be whole again, I kissed his head and told him that no matter what I loved him and then I went home with Willow. I cried way too much Willow just started at me as I cried like a little baby, I texted Ryland and told him they took Harlan he tried to call me but I didn't feel like talking I couldn't talk. The doorbell rang I half expected it to be Ryland but I knew he would never drop a tour date, so I opened my door gloomily and dropped my cup. "Rowan? What are you doing here? Does mom know you're here?"

"I ran away from home."

"You did what?"

"I told mom I was spending the night at my best friends house and that we were going camping for the weekend and I took the bus out of there and I was calling Sadie because I figured she'd be okay with me coming over but she didn't answer and i'm not sure where she's living now and I remember you gave me your address when I thought mom would let me come."

"Great i'm harboring my fifteen year old runaway brother."

"It's not like you kidnapped me or anything."

"Row."

"I know Kayla… I just I can't live there anymore it's driving me insane."

"I know how it is I lived there for eighteen years."

"Mom's insane and dad is a dick."

"Well I already knew that."

"Can I live here until i'm eighteen?"

"Mom would have me arrested saying I kidnapped you in the middle of the night."

"Don't make me go back to that hell hole."

"I'll call mom and see if you can stay for awhile but-"

"Call her? Are you out of your mind?"

" She's going to know you're missing Rowan."

"Can't you call her tomorrow? I want to meet my niece."

"Fine but first thing tomorrow i'm calling her."

"Thanks Kay."

"Anything for my little Rollie Pollie."

"I'm going to pretend like you didn't say that know where is that pretty little girl?"

"In the living room, come on."

 **Questions:**

 **What do you think Cambry was talking about?**

 **Do you think Sadie's pregnant?**

 **Lastly should Ryland and Kayla adopt Harlan? (You will find out the answer in the next chapter majority rules) Only asking again because a lot of people had mixed feelings**


	28. Chapter 28 A Losing Bet

**I had this chapter done maybe a day after my last update so I figured why make you guys wait until I finish my other story although I might not update as frequently until my main is finished I didn't want to leave you all hanging so enjoy and let me know what you think**

 **Harlan's Pov**

I don't like this place they are mean to me here, they make fun of me because I have a little hand, the kids here throw things at me, I don't move from my spot, I don't talk, I don't eat, I don't do anything I just stare at the ground. They want me to eat something called meatloaf surprise every night it's grey and goopy. I miss my mommy but she was gone, I wish she took me with her like she took Katie so I didn't have to be with these mean people, I wonder why mommy didn't take me with her maybe she didn't like me either like daddy. Kayla likes me and she likes my little hand, she wouldn't feed me grey goopy meatloaf.

 **Ryland's Pov**

"Hello child who I created but seems to forget about me." Mom said as soon as I answered the phone.

"Hello birth giver who I've not forgotten about, I just have a lot on my plate and my mind."

"What's wrong baby boy?"

"Did dad talk to you?"

"About the little boy?"

"I'm taking that as a yes." I sighed

"Did something happen?"

"The social worker took him and Kayla is a wreck I've tried to call her all day but she just texts me and tells me that she really isn't up for talking and that she loves me but she just doesn't feel like talking. I don't know what to do she feels shitty I want to make her feel better but I mean how can I?"

"I don't think I can answer that RyRy."

"Do you think we should adopt him?"

"That is entirely up to you and Kayla, I cannot tell you what to do baby but what I can tell you is that the entire family will support you with any decision you make."

"So you wouldn't mind a grandson?" She laughed gosh i didn't realize until now how much I've missed her.

"You mean someone I can spoil and hop up on sugar and pop and then hand him back over to you?"

"Like everyone use to do to you?"

"Chris mostly he would let you eat Cotten candy and drink slurpees and then give you back to me I thought you were going to go into a coma."

"Speaking of Chris…. In having dinner with his family in New York and I'm introducing Willow to her other grandfather."

"More people to spoil to her rotten."

"You aren't mad are you? I mean I can tell him that I don't-"

"There is no more bad blood between us hasn't been for a long time, I know how much he means to you."

"I just don't want you to be mad."

"Trust me if I had a problem with it you wouldn't of spent the entire summer with him when you were thirteen."

"You really are the best mom ever."

"I know I am pretty amazing."

"I think you've been hanging out with dad to much."

"I haven't seen your father in two months you are the one that has to see him everyday."

"Don't remind me." I groaned she laughed.

"Aw you and daddy aren't manly macho bonding."

"First of all I haven't called him daddy since I was like eight and secondly we party hard."

"Ha okay."

"You don't believe me?" I asked she snorted.

"Your father does not "party" well at least anymore he's not that cool."

"Not that cool? I'm gonna prove you wrong on that I will get him to come out and party with me and the guys."

"Is that a bet?" She asked.

"I do believe it is."

"And when I win what do I get?"

"Well what do you want?"

"A vacation, you have to watch your brother and sister."

"And the same thing if I win you have to watch Willow while I go on a vacation."

"It's a deal, you can't tell your father that's cheating."

"I'll start planning my vacation." I said mom sighed happily.

"You must not know your father that well."

"I'm going to win this mom," Dad, Alec, and Simon came out from their bus I decided to get a head start. "Gotta go mom I love you and I'll send you details when to pick up Willow."

"I'll send you the same details for Liam and Cecily." She hung up laughing I ran over to all of them.

"What's the rush?" Alec asked.

"Hey dad?"

"Oh that's the I want something "get dad" tone be careful Jace." Simon said.

"No." Dad said.

"I didn't even ask anything yet." Max came over to us.

"What do you want?"

"The bands going out tonight for drinks, you down?"

"We are?" Max asked I elbowed him.

"Whatcha say dad?"

"I'll pass JJ."

Fuuuucccckkkk.

"You sure?"

"Yeah we're going out to dinner after the show."

"Tomorrow?"

"I don't know.. Maybe." He shrugged.

"Oh okay…." I'm gonna lose I already feel it I'm losing.

I hung my head in defeat. "What was that all about?" Max asked as I walked away.

"Mom and I have a bet going on about dad and I'm already losing."

"When did you make this bet?"

"Like twelve minutes ago."

"Wow and you are already losing, new record?"

"Shut up." We walked towards our bus but Max pushed me out of the way and went in first closing the door on me. "I really hate you sometimes."

"I need some way to have fun considering I can't really pick up any girl I want anymore."

"You could you'd just be dead when your girlfriend finds out."

"Hmm, I'll pass on that."

"Good choice."

"She's been through enough cheating with her husband I wouldn't do that to her."

"But didn't she cheat on her husband with you?"

"No one's perfect."

"How are you guys doing?" Max never really talked about his relationships with me other then Cambry he was always complaining about that bitch.

"We're great, she is going on Friday to talk to a lawyer about me adopting DJ and Rose."

"And Daniel is cool with that?"

"He gave up rights, he didn't want to pay child support because it was unfair you know because he didn't want the kids in the first place so he felt like he was being cheated out of his hard earned money or some shit."

"What a fucking douchebag."

"Your telling me. What about you and Kayla?"

"She's ignoring me right now."

"In the dog house?"

"It's about Harlan."

"Yeah Sadie told me the social worker took him, that must of been hard."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"Harlan told me why his dad took him to the park and left him."

"Why?"

"I think…." How the hell do I say this? "I think his dad might of…"

"Might of what?"

"Okay, he said his mom and dad were arguing and then there was a really loud bang came from outside his room and his little sister stopped crying, his mom screamed and the sound happens again and then it was all silent…."

"Holy shit…"

"Do you see what I'm getting at?"

"You think he killed them?"

"I don't know what to think."

"Did you tell the cops or anything?"

"No I mean I have no proof and Harlan doesn't want to talk to them the poor little dude is terrified of his dad."

"There has to be some way to find out who his parents are or something."

"I don't know police asked him what his whole name was and he just shrugged but I just think he doesn't trust men he clung to Kayla."

"You think he will get a good home?"

"Everything he's gone through he's only five and he deserves to have a good life right?"

"Yeah he does." Maybe Max was thinking about being abandoned by his mother but his eyes were soft and sad usually when we talked about these sorts of things all you could see in his eyes were hate.

"I've made up my mind."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been through enough in life he should have parents who love him more than life and I am willing to be one of those parents." I said softly.

"Really?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Well I thought you were against adopting him at first."

"It's not that I was against it I just didn't think it was a smart idea, I mean Kayla and I have barely been parents for a year but when I sat down and talked to him he is such a sweet and caring child he knows he's different but he doesn't care he always has this positive attitude towards life and he's good with Willow it's really cute to see them play together, do you think it's a good idea?"

"I was actually gonna ask you the same thing about me adopting DJ and Rosie."

"You having second thoughts?"

"What if Sadie wakes up one morning years from now and she realizes what a piece of crap I am? I have a lot of problems and not just health wise I want them to have the best life but what if I'm not the best for them?"

"That's what parents do they worry if they are really doing the best they can, every parent has that fear at least once or twice. I have that fear every day I miss out on so much of Willow's life but as long as she knows daddy loves her more than anything it's okay because I know I'm doing my best and really that's all I can hope for."

"Being a dad turned you into a mushy gushy mess."

"Same thing goes for you."

"I'd like to think i'm the same asshole as before."

"Well I hate to break this to you Maxie but you aren't the same."

 **Kayla's Pov**

I woke up to someone climbing into bed with me and I am very well aware that Ryland isn't here so I had a mini freak out and jumped up and almost fell to the ground. Sadie was staring at me with a solemn look on her face. "How the hell did you get in here? And if you say you have a key I will scream."

"Rowan let me in and explained that he ran away from home so how'd mom take it?"

"I called her and she didn't answer."

"No surprise there." Sadie said pulling the cover off of me and wrapping herself in it.

"So I left her a nice voicemail saying Rowan took the bus down here and is staying with me if you'd like to have a civil conversation about this you may call me back."

"Oh she's going to freak out big time I hope i'm here to see that go down."

"Speaking of you being here- as much as I love you- why are you here?"

"I needed to clear my head the kids are at school and I just needed… Time.."

"I smell a dilemma."

"It's not a dilemma it's more of a surprise."

"Ooh I love surprises what is it?" She sat up and looked at me.

"I'm pregnant."

"Wow I thought you were gonna say you got a dog or something… Is it Max's?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" She picked up Ryland's pillow and started hitting me with it.

"Ow! I was kidding stop it!"

"Of course it's Max's."

"Did you tell him yet?"

"I'm trying to come up with the perfect way to tell him."

"Give me your phone."

"Why?"

"Because i'm going to call him and tell him considering you never gave me the chance to tell Ryland."

"You didn't want Ryland to know I was doing you a favor!"

"I would of told him like when I was eight months pregnant or maybe after I had the baby I would of casual sent him a text saying 'sup?' And when he responded with 'What do you want?' I would of said 'congratulations you have a daughter."

"That's terrible." She slapped my arm.

"Again joking, I am thankful you told him because I wasn't going to."

"I know you weren't you are to stubborn for your own good."

"But you are happy right? About the baby?" She smiled big and broad like she soon would be.

"Before the whole thing with Daniel happened maybe a month or so before I even met Max I wanted another baby. I wanted the kids to be close in age but Daniel didn't want another one I gave up hope really."

"And now?"

"I don't think happy can describe how I feel right now."

"So call Max and tell him."

"No… I can't…"

"Why?"

"I want to tell him in a special way I just need to figure out what kind of way that would be."

"Next time he comes home make him baby back ribs and baby peas and instead of napkins use baby wipes, there you go special and yummy."

"Really?"

"Or just take him to your doctors appointment ask him for a ride and when you get there he will be all confused and then you say surprise!"

"Your surprises suck."

"Damn shots fired." I said dramatically.

"Seriously Kayla it needs to be perfect."

"Why does it have to be perfect why can't you just say i'm pregnant?"

"You don't know do you?" Sadie said laying her head back down she looked at the ceiling with her hand on top of her stomach.

"I don't know what?"

"Nevermind i'm not gonna go spilling Max's secrets."

"But i'm your sister that's what we do we tell each other secrets."

"I don't think I can tell you this one Kay…."

"I understand."

"You do?" She seemed surprised.

"No I don't but I will respect his privacy."

"Thanks."

"So let's come up with something special."

"Maybe i'll have the kids tell him."

"That's overdone."

"Make a cake?" She asked.

"He'd most likely eat it without realizing what it says."

"Give him a box with baby clothes?"

"That's not really special."

"Dam it Kayla!" She yelled.

"Why are you getting mad at me?"

"Okay tell me if you got pregnant again how would you tell Ryland? Assuming I won't have to do it next time."

"Maybe we will keep that tradition going anytime I get pregnant I have you call him."

"Seriously?"

"No i'd call him and ask why the fuck his sperm had to be so god damn potent."

"I'm taking it you don't want another kid anytime soon?"

"We're not talking about me i'd cry if I got pregnant anytime soon I don't even think I want to get pregnant again, i'm terrible at being pregnant."

"You're thinking about Harlan?"

"I haven't cried at all today but thanks for bringing him up." My eyes were watery Sadie pulled me towards her, I remember a time not so long ago when Sadie and I couldn't even be in the same room without going at it she was an awful bitch and I was one right back to her i'm so glad things are different now and we can actually be sisters again.

"I'm sorry Kayla."

"I just want him to have a good family and be loved and that's not asking for much is it? I knew I shouldn't of stayed in the hospital with him because I fell in love with that sweet face and his tiny little hands and cute little toes and now i'm an emotional roller coaster because I don't know what's going to happen to him."

"Okay stop you're going to make me cry now…."

"Sorry…" I wiped my tears and pulled away sitting up pushing Harlan out of my mind for the time being.

"Did mom ever respond to you?"

"I don't know Rowan has my phone because he said the message I left for mom was really mean I thought it was fine but he doesn't want me getting yelled at more than I already will."

"He's such a sweet kid."

"I know right-"

"Kayla!" Rowan yelled and then came in holding Willow and my phone.

"Yeah?"

"Angry boyfriend on the phone for you."

"Angry boyfriend?"

"Yeah Ryland I think his name is I don't know." He handed me my phone and bounced Willow who laughed.

"Hello?"

"What the fuck?" Ryland said.

"I'm fine thanks for asking."

"Why do you have some fucking dude there and he's hanging out with _my_ fucking daughter?" Ryland doesn't normally jump to conclusions so I was really confused until I saw Rowan trying not to laugh.

"Okay first of all attitude drop it secondly that dude is my little brother."

"Your brother….?"

"Yes Ryland my brother."

"He said- but I- nevermind… I'm sorry."

"Hold on one second." I put my phone down and glared at Rowan. "What did you say?"

"Well when I answered the phone he said hey baby so I knew he was your boyfriend so I had a little fun with him I may have went too far I admit which is why I brought you the phone, i'm sorry." I picked back up the phone while Sadie threw pillows at Rowan who then proceeded to throw them back at both of us.

"Hello?"

"I'm really sorry I yelled he made it sound pretty convincing."

"At least I know how you will react if I ever do have my other boyfriend over when Willow's home."

"That's not funny Kayla I was ready to come home and beat someones ass." I laughed which made him laugh.

"Do you think I can call you back in like an hour maybe? My sisters here too."

"Yeah that's fine I have something important I want to talk to you about."

"You do?"

"Yeah it can wait though."

"Alright I love you Ry."

"I love you too babe, give Willow a kiss for me."

"I will, text me after your concert so you can facetime with her."

"Will do baby."

Once I hung up the phone I noticed I had three texts from my mother. "Here comes the storm."

"What?" Sadie and Rowan said in unison.

"Mom texted me."

"What's it say?"

"First one says, what the hell do you mean Rowan's at your house? The next one says, tell him to call me this instant. The last one says fuck that I will be at your house tomorrow to get him."

"Oh shit." Rowan said.

"Whose house?" I asked. "Because she isn't stepping foot in here."

"Well I don't want her at my house that's for damn sure." Sadie shook her head.

"Guys!" Rowan yelled. "Maybe it's time to bury the hatchet?"

"In her head?"

"Don't you miss being a family?"

"Rowan you said you were going insane living with her."

"I am! I don't want to go back but I also want to be a godam family again it sucks when I can't see you guys on holidays because mom is mad at you or when my friends ask if I really have sisters because their are no pictures of you guys it fucking sucks and I am tired of it I just want everyone to get the fuck along."

"Rowan-"

"Fuck it no one in this family can even stand each other I don't know why i'm bothering." He put Willow down on the bed and left with tears falling.

"What do you think?" I asked Sadie but she didn't say anything. "Sade?"

"I have to go pick up the kids from school."

"Okay…"

"Text me tomorrow if mom is really coming I want to be here too i'll be at work but with _Cambry_ there i'm sure I won't be staying long." She said the name Cambry like venom I will have to find out who this Cambry is because i'm sure asking her about it right now won't do any good she turned to leave I jumped up and pulled her to me in a tight hug.

"I love you and I am so happy for you and Max." She hugged me back kissing my cheek.

"Thanks Kayla, let's just hope Max is excited or at least happy."

"He loves you guys i'm sure he will be thrilled."

"I can only hope."

"Go home and think of that special surprising way and don't forget all my ideas I gave you."

"You mean the ones that sucked?"

"Bitch…" I joked she laughed.

"Right back at you bitch."

 **Harlan's Pov**

My new family I was staying with they didn't want me anymore they called Stephanie and now i'm going to a new new family she asked me questions in the car but I didn't answer I lost my words I didn't have any left, what was there to say? No one wanted me, not mommy, not daddy, not my new family, and I don't think my new new family would want me either. Stephanie calls them foster parents she should rename them mean parents. "We just have to go to the office for a little while okay?" I didn't respond she gave me a sad smile and just drove and drove.

When we got to the office I sat and watched tv there wasn't a remote so I had to watch what was on the tv it was two people sitting at a big desk talking, it was boring. "In other breaking news the bodies of a woman and child were discovered inside Shipley Nature Center the identities are yet to be discovered but police are ruling it a homicide if you have any tips please call-" The tv was shut off and Stephanie was shaking her head.

"What's the world come to…" She asked I don't think she was talking to me but I didn't answer her. "Those poor innocent souls."

"Can we go see Kayla?" I asked Stephanie looked down at me and smiled it didn't look happy but she had a nice smile.

"I know you miss her Harlan but unfortunately you can't-" I turned around and ran out of the building, Kayla promised me she wouldn't leave and when Stephanie took me she was crying because she didn't want me to go away, Stephanie was mean just like my daddy so i'll find Kayla on my own since no one wants to help me.

 **Next chapter we will see how Cambry is getting along with everyone at work**

 **Sadie tries to come up with the perfect way to tell Max all the while trying to figure out what Cambry meant**

 **Their mother comes and drama unfolds**

 **Kayla and Ryland come to a final decision about Harlan**

 **The next chapter is going to be a long one so stay tuned**


	29. Chapter 29 Arguments Everywhere

**Tubba- You were right Jocelyn did want Ryland and he will find all that out in New York**

 **Harry B Jackson- Of course you can lol**

 **Sadie's Pov**

The kids were eating breakfast I still haven't found the right way to tell Max I wanted this to be special for him considering what that fucking bitch did to him I want this no I need it to be special I just need to figure out what that special way would be. "Mommy? Can I watch daddy?" DJ asked.

"You want to what?"

"Watch daddy on this." He pointed to my phone.

"Here baby." He loved watching random videos on YouTube of Max because anyone could tell he was a little daddy's boy hell they both liked Max more than me but I didn't mind it was about time they had a father who loved them unconditionally and maybe in the future I'd get jealous but for right now I was happy.

"Mommy," Rosie said softly. "I don't ike it." She pointed at her toast.

"It's just bread."

"I don't ike."

"Don't eat it then baby."

"Mommy?" DJ said and when I didn't answer he started yelling. "MOMMY! MAMA!"

"What DJ?"

"Are you- um are you one of um daddy's hoes?" He asked his little brows knitted together.

"What….?"

"Daddy says he's get lot of hoes."

"Okay, that's enough YouTube for today." I took the phone from him he whined.

"I just want to watch daddy."

"I know you do but it's time for school."

"I don't want go."

"You have to."

"I stay home with daddy."

"Daddy isn't here he's working."

"When he come home?" Rosie asked poking her toast.

"Not for awhile but we are going to go see him soon we're gonna get on a plane."

"A plane! I love planes." DJ did his little happy dance where he shook side to side.

I was late getting to work because DJ put up yet another fight about school and traffic so by the time I got there everyone was doing their own thing I noticed Rylie looking miserable. "Hey you okay?"

"I hate her."

"Who?"

"That new girl Cambry she's a total bitch!"

"What happened?"

"So you know how we have the designs for the launch?"

"Yeah."

"Well apparently to her it's not good enough, she is driving me insane she called my designs 'eh' what are we in fifth grade? She's lucky I didn't punch her and then she calls me a bitch when I yelled at her."

"All this happened in the twenty minutes I missed?"

"Yes! And you don't even want to know about yesterday…."

"Well does everyone else like her?"

"No one likes her she made poor Cindy cry and Alley and Faith called in fake sick today because mega bitch is here."

"You let them call in sick?"

"Of course not I told them if they didn't come in i'd call Max so know they are mad at me she's so lucky I can't fire people but even if I did have that power I wouldn't do it."

"Why not? You hate her."

"Yeah but the kid i'm sure she needs the job."

"T-the kid?"

"Samantha is the only one that gets along with her because they are both evil and I guess Cambry has a kid but the kid lives with the grandmother or something I dunno Sammy was telling us about it at lunch but Cindy asked about the kid because you know Cindy loves those little things."

"Children?"

"Yes those."

"And?"

"Well she told her to mind her own business and a few other choice words."

"Weird… Anytime someone wants to talk about my kids I gush unless I don't know them then it's kind of awkward."

"But it wasn't the whole oh we aren't friends so i'm not gonna say anything to you about my kids all Cindy asked was what the things name was and she got her head bitten off."

"So what do you think?"

"Brownie points."

"What?"

"Think about it," Rylie said looking around to make sure no one could hear her. "She wants people to like her but no one does and what's everyones weakness? An adorable little kid- well unless you hate children- but anyway, she didn't bring up the whole kid thing until she saw that most of everyone working here has children."

What the hell was she playing at here? Was it because of our conversation or was Rylie right she just wanted people to like her? Everything was so confusing but I will get down to the bottom of it because Max deserves to know the truth. "Maybe you can infiltrate and become her 'friend' and then we can-"

"Never gonna happen, i'm sure we've hated each other before today."

"What?" I assume she's never met Cambry before since Max did say I was the first girl his family ever did meet.

"If I tell you this stays between us."

"Okay… Tell me, tell me."

"She's Max's ex."

"I'm sorry, come again?"

"She's Max's ex."

"Ewwww. Her? Yuck."

"Geez I hate to see what you say about me if Max and I ever-"

"You aren't allowed to break up with Max because you guys are adorable and I love DJ and Rosie they call me auntie Rywie it's the cutest thing ever."

"I don't plan on letting him go anytime soon."

I moved my hand to my stomach for a split second ever since I found out doing that makes me calm down, Cambry might of been Max's past but he's different down and i'm not going to let her hurt him anymore.

 **Kayla's Pov**

"Boo!" Willow giggled. "Ahhh, boo!" She giggled again.

"You feeling better?" Rowan didn't answer just kept on playing with Willow. "Row?"

"I don't get why I just can't stay with you for a little while."

"I'm trying to talk to mom to get her to listen to me and if she does you can stay as long as you want between Sadie and I we don't mind keeping you."

"If I go back there i'm gonna shoot myself in the fucking face."

"Stop talking like that."

"I'm serious being dead is better than being in that house. I can't do anything Kayla she locked the fucking pantry, who does that? And dad is too busy worried about stupid work to pay any kind of attention to me, I am so sick of both of them."

"But-"

"You and Sadie raised me you guys gave me baths and always fed me peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, you guys put me to bed every night for god knows how long? I can't even remember when it started because it has always been you guys, I don't remember mom or dad around when I was growing up."

"Your dad was sure around…" I said bitterly.

"What does that mean?"

"N-nothing.."

"My point is-"

"Sometimes it was Ham."

"What?"

"Well neither of us knew how to work a stove so we always had to make you sandwiches so we always made peanut butter and jelly but sometimes we'd make you a ham sandwich when you were extra good."

"Did mom ever care about me?"

"Don't do that…."

"Did she?"

"For awhile yeah but when Sadie turned eleven it was kind of like mom dumped all the responsibility on her I was nine, you were maybe seven or eight months old, we would take turns changing your diapers and feeding you."

"I don't think i've ever thanked you or Sadie for raising me."

"You don't need to thank us baby brother."

"Do you think that's why Sadie got a nanny for her kids? I mean she didn't have time to do anything fun growing up she had me to look after so maybe when she got away from mom and had her own kids she wanted freedom?"

"It was mom's idea for the nanny and Daniel."

"I never liked him."

"Me either."

"I never liked Tanner either." Tanner's named pulled at my heart to the point where I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry but I needed to be strong.

"I know."

"And I do not approve of you getting married."

"What? Why?"

"Well i've never met this guy have I? So what if he doesn't pass my inspection?"

"You've met him before."

"I have?"

"He came over once to the house, you were four you demanded that he give you a ride on his shoulders."

"Well that's embarrassing…. Anyway I need to meet him again and question him."

"Well i'm sure you will meet him one day." The doorbell rang and before I could get up it rang four more times.

"Well if that isn't mom I don't know who it is."

 **Harlan's Pov**

Stephanie was yelling my name but I kept running no one cared about me everyone I love leaves me maybe that's how it suppose to happen. "Harlan!" Stephanie yelled again there were too many cars but Stephanie was going to catch me and I have to find Kayla so I ran but I got pulled back. "What were you thinking?"

"Let go! Let go! I want Kayla!"

"Harlan I know you do but you can't."

"She promised she wouldn't leave me."

"Harlan, we have to go back now."

"She promised….." And just like that my words were lost again.

 **Ryland's Pov**

"One drink?"

"Ryland i've said no twenty five times."

"Daaaaadddd!"

"What is up with you?" If I tell him I lose if I don't tell him I lose, curse you mother.

"I just want to hang out with you, is that too much to ask for?"

"Well no but i'm not going out with you. If you'd like to go get dinner sure let's go but otherwise no."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so Ryland."

"Ugh I hate when people say that."

"Well your father so prepare to say it to Willow."

"I think i'll come up with a better phrase."

"Why do you want me to go out with you so bad? Why don't you go out with Max?"

"Max isn't here he's back home."

"Since when?"

"He has his appointment today to check his heart make sure everythings good."

"Wow he's actually going?"

"Uncle Alec threatened him."

"Have you and Kayla made a decision yet? About Harlan?"

"I want to adopt him, I haven't talked to Kayla about it her brother is visiting right now she doesn't get to see him much so i'm trying to give her some space."

"We should celebrate."

"Drinks?"

"No."

"Fuck my life…." I might as well give up and tell mom that she's won i'm getting nowhere with him, I have until I see her in New York to try and get him to come out with me but he won't budge on it.

"I'm not about that life anymore JJ."

"I know you like to sit down and watch tv now sipping mimosa and having girl talk." I joked dad leaned forward and punched me in the arm.

"Dick."

"OWW! Child abuse!"

"You're an adult."

"I'm still your child, that hurt what the fuck."

"Keep talking shit."

"I'm telling mom when I see her."

"In a month and a half i'm sure you'll forget."

"I won't because you bruised me."

"I did not stop being a baby, Logan could of taken that hit."

"Damn…."

"What's up guys?" Simon plopped down beside dad. "What are we talking about?"

"Nothing my father is abusing me."

"Can I take a turn?" He asked dad laughed and nodded.

"Leave me alone! You all are mean and I use to like coming on tour with you guys."

 **Max's Pov**

No one was at home so I took a quick shower and called Sadie to find out where she was. "Hey baby." She answered almost immediately.

"Hey, how you feeling? Stomach ache go away?"

"Yeah i'm okay now went to the doctor and did all that."

"And what did the doctor say?"

"The normal doctor stuff."

"What are you doing?"

"I am at Kayla's my mom is over and causing a scene because my little brother ran away from home and he doesn't want to go back home."

"Did you pick the kids up from school?"

"No not yet after I leave from here I am going to run and get them."

"Well-"

"Shit I have to stop at the store we need milk and I can't take them into the store without coming out with twenty things I don't need." She groaned.

"Don't worry about the kids."

"What do you mean don't-"

"Well it's not like a real school where they have to be out of there by a certain time right?"

"Yeah." She yawned.

"What's the latest they can stay?"

"Six."

"Alright go shopping and then get them."

"And then home and nap."

"You're tired?"

"Yeah I didn't sleep last night a lot on my mind."

"Well I have a few things to do so i'll call you back soon."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too baby."

I drove to the school and sat outside for a few minutes hoping that Sadie put me on the list to pick them up or else they'd think a big tattooed man is just trying to pick up random children. "May I help you?"

"I'm uh here to pick up my kids."

"Have you picked them up before?"

"No."

"Okay just sign this and I'll need you I.D." It was like trying to break out of Fort Knox just to get the damn kids but luckily I was on the list which I know realize I'm the one who pays for them to go here so I should be on the stupid list.

I went into the preschool classroom first, DJ was sitting in a little chair eating something he looked up and then jumped up. "DADDY!"

"Hey player."

"We aren't going on a plane?"

"No we're still going on the plane in a few weeks."

"Oh…."

"Let's go get Rosie."

"Yeah!" He ran out of the classroom and down the hall opening the door to another classroom i'm glad he knew where he was going because I sure don't.

"Rosie! Daddy's here." She put the block she was holding down and ran to me.

"Daddy."

"Hey pretty little lady." I picked her up as her tiny little arms went around my neck squeezing me tight.

"Daddy I hungry." Rosie said letting her head rest on my shoulder.

"What do you want?"

"Pudding."

"How about a hamburger?"

"Okay!"

 **Kayla's Pov**

"Mom you are being ridiculous." Sadie grumbled.

"I'm being ridiculous? Your brother ran away from home and you think he should be rewarded?"

"He said if you take him back he's just gonna leave or again or do something more permanent do you understand? Stop trying to be so fucking controlling all the time it must be hard when none of your kids can stand you." I said Sadie pulled me back.

"Kayla."

"I'm sick and tired of pretending like you were a great mother you weren't! You were shitty because any mother who would let a man touch their child is no mother."

"You had nightmares Kayla he never-"

"Stop it! I'm your daughter why can't you take my side? Why can't you just for once trust me." I broke down like I did when I was young and tried to tell her what he'd done to me but just like back then she didn't believe me.

"Kayla, Sadie." We both turned to see our step father standing by the entryway Sadie pulled me into a hug.

"Everything's alright… It's okay."

"Where is Rowan?"

"He's upstairs." I forced Rowan to take Willow up stairs I didn't want my mother around either of them and I sure in hell do not want him anywhere near my baby.

"Can you give us a moment with our mother, please?"

"I'll be waiting outside."

"Fucking douche." I muttered Sadie laughed.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Can someone-"

"I'm right here."

"Row-"

"Don't worry about me guys… I'm sorry I caused so much trouble, it was really nice seeing you guys again." He started to walk towards the door I pulled him into a hug.

"Please don't do anything stupid Rollie Pollie." He kissed my cheek.

"I love you." He hugged me again and went to hug Sadie she whispered something to him he smiled brightly. "I'll see you guys later." And they walked out while mom was yelling at him.

"I'm worried about him…"

"He's strong we raised him to be." Sadie said softly I hoped she was right. "If you want I can stay I have a little time."

"No I want to be alone right now i'm gonna call Ryland see what he's doing take my mind off of everything."

"If you need me I am just a phone call away."

"I know."

I went to Willow's room carefully picked her up and laid her down with me even though I didn't want Sadie to stay I didn't want to be alone and right now my little girl was the only thing keeping me sane. "Hello?"

"...Hi."

"What's wrong? You sound like your crying." His voice was so soft and full of concern that I started to cry again which really freaked him out. "Kayla is everything okay?" I told him what happened he tried to get me to open up but I just wanted to push everything away I didn't want to talk about things that made me sad I wanted to be happy.

"Tell me something?" I asked sniffling.

"Like what?"

"Something good, I need some good news… Tell me about your concert tonight."

"No I don't want to talk about that."

"Why?"

"There's something important I want to talk to you about."

"Okay."

"Let's do it."

"Do what? And if you mean phone sex your daughter is in bed with me so-"

"No, no, no. I meant let's adopt Harlan."

"Ryland right now isn't the time to play with my emotions."

"I'm not playing baby i've been thinking about it constantly I can't think of anything else."

"You really want to adopt him?"

"Yeah I do."

"But it will take months maybe years."

"Max has this friend who works for something that does something for someone but she owes him a favor he's going to call her for me."

"Her?"

"Yeah Max use to-"

"He's dating my sister i'd be careful what words come out of your mouth."

"He uh use to go to church with her to pray and stuff."

"I'm sure they prayed a lot." He burst out laughing his laugh made me feel ten times better, Willow started to stir against me.

"Did you have a nice nap? Huh you little chunky monkey?"

"My baby is not chucky, she's got muscles she's training for the baby olympics."

"The baby olympics? I'm afraid to ask."

"Max and I made it up when Cecily and Rafe were babies we made them do all these competitions to see who was the gold medal baby."

"And who won?"

"My mom caught us and she yelled at me so I got disqualified."

"No gold?"

"No gold sadly." He stayed on the phone until he had to go on stage and even then he didn't want to hang up the phone, at least I have Willow to keep me company that and I started looking up the adoption process.

 **Sadie's Pov**

Right when I got into the car Max Facetimed me I looked like a big pile of ugly. "What are you doing baby?" Max as soon as I answered.

"I just got into the car."

"Oh sorry not you."

"Oh- who are you calling baby?" Max smirked as I glared at him.

"I'm calling my daughter baby."

"Your-"

"Hi mommy!" DJ's little voice rang out.

"Daddy took us eat." Rosie said.

"You're home?"

"I will be in like ten minutes the kid are finishing up eating and we will be home."

"I'll see you there." I hung up before he could say anything and drove home I still haven't figured out how to tell him maybe it would just be best if I blurted it out to him, or maybe baked a cake? I could be overthinking everything and I could just say hey i'm pregnant and that would be that.

"Mommy!" DJ ran in to hug me and then ran off towards the stairs.

"Hey baby." Max winked he was carrying Rosie her head was down against his neck. "Go see where DJ went." Max said and Rosie ran off after him. "You look beautiful today." He said and I felt it even though I looked like horse shit, I jumped into his arms and kissed him he groaned against my lips.

"How long are you here for?"

"Just a few hours I have to leave and drive up to LA I have a doctor's appointment there at nine in the morning so i'm just gonna crash at my parents place."

"Why do you have to go all the way to LA to see a doctor?"

"It's my heart doctor."

"Your heart doctor? Why do you need a heart doctor?"

"I have a not so good ticker."

"What-"

"There not sure if it's genetic or if was just because my mom did drugs when she was pregnant with me but i've had a crappy heart since I was a kid, I had surgery on it twice once when I was a baby after my parents brought me to the hospital and another when I was three and then I had one last surgery and got an artificial heart valve when I was ten."

"So you did drugs even when you knew you had a bad heart?"

"Yeah… I didn't really care if I died or not." I slapped his shoulder really hard. "What was that for."

"For what you said."

"I'm all for slapping but save it for the bedroom." His arms went around me and I felt dizzy I hated that he had this kind of effect on me.

"If we put a movie on we can we just need to be quick." His lips traveled down my neck hot wet kisses. "Max…"

"We can't."

"W-why?"

"I don't have a condom," Perfect time to tell him? No, what if he freaks out i'd at least like to have sex before I tell him. "And I need to get going soon."

"But-" His phone rang he sighed pulling away.

"Yes dad?" He rolled his eyes. "I am going to go." He groaned. "I know I didn't go last year but hey it's still beating right?" I could hear him getting yelled at. "Right not funny… Sorry…"

"What was that about?"

"About three years ago I overdosed on cocaine and before that I hadn't gone to my yearly appointments in like two years once again I didn't really care but when my parents found out they freaked out on me and while my heart has gotten worse thanks to the drugs it's fine so I didn't go to my appointment last year I went to LA and I stayed with a friend told my dad I went to the appointment."

"And your really going to this one?"

"Haven't decided my little brother wants to go to this new comic book store but my pops is working a lot and he's too young to drive so maybe i'll-"

"Give me your phone."

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"No." He shrugged and handed it over, I called Rylie hoping she'd say yes.

"Hello my ugly brother."

"It's actually Sadie."

"Oh wow I am so thankful I didn't go with the other greeting what's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd be able to watch the kids over night, I have to go with Max to a doctor's appointment because he's not going to go if he does it by himself."

"Oh his cardiologist?"

"Yeah."

"Make sure he tells them he's been having a lot of chest pain."

"I will thank you."

"And if you don't mind i'm gonna come over because I have no food in my house and i'm hungry."

"I'll see you when you get here."

"Who were you talking too?"

"How come you've never told me you've been having a lot of chest pain?"

"Last time I ever tell Rylie something."

"Max."

"I don't care about the stupid cardiologist."

"So if you die it's fine?"

"I wasn't saying that."

"You're implying it Max."

"I'm sorry."

"Just let me come with okay? I have some questions."

"Like?"

"The percentage of it being genetic." There a little hint he didn't seem to get it.

"Why would you care if it was genetic?"

"Because I want to know."

"Fine you can come but when he looks at me and says alright see you next year stay off drugs we'll be coming home."

"How long has it been?"

"Since what? I've had sex? Forever but you would know."

"Drugs."

"Ten months and eighteen days."

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

"Even if it should be a few years clean."

"Knew that was coming."

"I'm gonna pack an overnight bag."

"You never did tell me who you called."

"Your sister." I said as I went up stairs, my hand automatically went to my stomach what if it is a genetic condition? Does that mean our baby will have it or it has a higher chance? I hope the doctor will have some answers for me.


	30. Chapter 30 Doctor Visits

**Once my main story is over you will see a lot more of Jessie, Liam, Logan, and Cecily they aren't in right now because I do not want to spoil to much about their lives**

 **Yuki Kamea- I decided to answer your question in this story because it mostly goes with this storyline so I hope you see it… I'm going to recap because that plot was set up a long time ago.. Magnus and Alec have three kids Max, Rylie, and Rafael… Now Rafe's mom is Kelly and she babysits and hangs out with him and stuff there is a small moment between the two of them in chapter 129 of my main story but he doesn't know that she's his mother but he will be finding out pretty soon and that will be in this story, I hope that answered your question and if you are still confused just let me know**

 **Tubba- Fangirly Sadie will come back in the next chapter**

 **Guest- That won't be until a little later but yeah you will find out what happened**

 **EmpireOnFire- Yes Tanner will be coming back into the story**

 **Max's Pov**

Something seemed off with Sadie she wasn't her normal self right now she was more quiet and reserved which she rarely ever is, for most of the car ride up to LA she didn't talk and when she did it was simple things about the kids and work. "Are you alright?" I asked softly as I turned the car off she glanced at me.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I said i'm fine Max." She yelled.

"Okay, sheesh, no need to yell."

"I'm sorry just a little tired."

"Okay." I didn't want to upset her anymore or start fighting it's actually the last thing I want so I went to the trunk and got her bag.

"I can carry it." She said I didn't listen to her. "Are you ignoring me?"

"No i'm not."

"I'm sorry if i'm being a bitch."

"What's going on with you?"

"What if your doctor tells you your dying or something?" I laughed until she glared at me.

"I'm not dying." I said leaving it at that she always worried to much but that didn't seem to be what was on her mind.

"So why didn't we go to your parents house? Why a hotel?"

"Privacy." I shrugged.

"Privacy huh?" She smirked.

"If you don't want to stay here we don't have to."

"No it's fine." We got into the elevator and Sadie turned and looked at me.

"Do you need something?"

"Do you have time off soon?"

"How soon?"

"Like in eight months." She asked biting her lip.

"Uh, no, we have time off in five months for three and a half weeks before the other half of the tour."

"Oh…"

"Why what's up?"

"Nothing I was just wondering."

"Did you want to go on a vacation or something?"

"Yeah.. That was it." She didn't sound convincing but I didn't feel like pushing her into talking.

Once we got to the room she wasted no time pulling me towards her my lips atomically went to hers. "I love you." I muttered against her lips she smiled.

"I love you too, come on." She started pulling me towards the bed.

"We can't."

"Why?" She crossed her arms and tilted her head.

"I don't have a condom." She bite her lip.

"I need you right now it's been to long."

"There's a store down the street I can-"

"I don't care if you don't have a condom or not what I do care about is you getting in the bed and having sex with me."

"You're aggressive today." She was trying to pull me to the bed but it wasn't working out for her.

"Maaaxxxx." She whined. "Please."

"You don't have to beg but alright." I let her drag me towards the bed.

 **Kayla's Pov**

Wedding planning sucks there was all this stupid stuff to pick I mean who cares about what kind of flowers or napkins we had? If it was up to me I would go to Vegas and have Elvis marry us but I'm sure Sadie would lecture me and not approve so I was stuck picking flowers and napkins. Willow was pulling stuff out of magazines and trying to shove them into her mouth. "No baby give that to mommy." She whined and reached for it again. "Willow you cannot eat it stop." I pulled her towards me to nurse her she stopped her whining. I was looking through a bridal magazine when the thought of walking down the aisle dawned on me, my dad isn't going to be there my mom isn't going to be there I will be all alone walking to the altar to get married. God that's depressing suddenly a crazy idea popped into my head I reached for my phone trying not to disturb Willow she was finally content I hit the call button just as Willow closed her little eyes.

"Hey baby." I smiled immediately once I heard Ryland's voice.

"Hey whatcha doing?"

"Nothing really just ate breakfast with my uncles."

"Is your dad with you?"

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to him?"

"My dad?" He sounded confused.

"Yeah."

"Um sure…" He mumbled. "Dad, Kayla wants to talk to you." The phone fumbled.

"Hello…?"

"Hi Jace, it's Kayla."

"Is everything okay? Did Ryland do something?" I smiled.

"No he didn't do anything, are you around him right now?"

"Yeah he's right next to me do you want me to go somewhere else?"

"Yes please." I could hear Ryland complaining.

"Okay, what's up? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, um, I just wanted to ask you a favor."

"You're kind of making me nervous."

"I don't know how much Ryland told you about my parents but after I had Willow my dad distanced himself from me and he won't be at the wedding and well I was wondering if you would walk m-" My voice died down I felt embarrassed asking I mean what if he didn't want to? I wasn't his daughter.

"I would be honored to walk you down the aisle."

"R-really?"

"You are part of the family Kayla."

"Thank you, now I can move back to stressing about napkins and what color the tablecloth needs to be." Jace laughed which made me feel proud because I can never make him laugh.

"If you need any help i'm sure Cecily would love to help."

"I was thinking about it."

"Do you want me to give the phone back to Ryland?"

"No it's okay, I will talk to him later I have a lot to do today and I just wanted to ask you before I lost the courage to ask."

"Have a good day Kayla."

"You too Jace, go kick ass at your concert and keep that boy of yours in line for me."

"Will do."

I took a break from wedding crap to get the house in order because Stephanie was coming over for a 'homestudy' where she would be checking out the house making sure it's safe and child friendly and a bunch of other things, I don't know how Ryland managed to pull all this off so fast from what I read it should've taken months to a few years until we could actually adopt Harlan but I guess when you have more money then you know what to do with things tend to work in your favor. Willow was crawling around the floor and Nugget was watching her from his dog bed. The doorbell rang I picked Willow up and went to get it.

"I must say I was very surprised when I got the call this morning." Stephanie smiled at me.

"How are you? How are the kids?"

"They are good thank you for asking." She came in and we walked through the house Willow was watching her with big eyes.

"So, um, do we just walk around and I tell you about my life?" I really didn't know what to say or do I mean I googled for hours but nothing can prepare you for the real deal.

"We already talked about your life," She smiled at me the first day she met Harlan he wouldn't open up to her she sat down on the floor next to him while he hid beside me he ended up falling asleep on me. I told her about myself instead because I didn't want her to have wasted her time. "Tell me why you want to adopt Harlan."

"When I look at him I see a little boy who doesn't let the fact that he's different change anything, it makes him stronger, he has all this hope and love inside him he's the sweetest little boy in the world and he deserves so much more than the life he was giving and I want to give him what he deserves."

"I see." Did I say the wrong thing? Maybe I should've just said I loved him so much I couldn't picture him with a different family then mine.

"How is he? I mean I don't think you are allowed to tell me how he is but I just miss him…"

"He misses you too, he was just placed with his second foster family."

"Second?"

"His first one didn't work out so well."

"Oh…" Poor Harlan, I hope wherever he is he knows that I am trying my hardest to give him the home he deserves.

"May I see the backyard?"

"Oh, yes this way." Right when I opened the back door Nugget stretched and followed us out.

 **Ryland's Pov**

I wonder what Kayla said to my dad because he hasn't stopped smiling ever since and he was in a pissy mood this morning because the waitress got his order wrong three times. "Why do you keep looking at me?" Dad asked.

"What did Kayla want to talk to you about?" His smile got even bigger.

"Nothing."

"She isn't pregnant is she?" I groaned dad laughed. "You may think I'm joking but not.

"No she isn't pregnant. Wait, why would she tell me first?"

"I don't know dad it's just what was going through my head in that moment."

"Well that's not it."

"You aren't going to tell me are you?"

"Nope."

"Why does everyone like keeping things from me?"

"Don't pout Ryland it's not cute." Dad said walking away from me.

"Well i'm pouting because you and my girlfriend are keeping things from me."

"She asked me something it wasn't any of your business, maybe she doesn't want to tell you about it yet or maybe she will tell you when you talk to her next." We walked towards his bus he stopped once he opened the door. "She asked me to keep you in line for her."

"In line?" What the hell was that suppose to mean?

"Yeah." He turned and went in closing the door behind him.

"Hey, we are leaving in like two minutes." Spencer said mid bite of pizza.

"Dude you had pizza yesterday."

"I could eat pizza for a year straight and then still eat it after that year."

"And you wonder why you don't have a girlfriend." I joked.

"I don't want to be tied down when i'm on tour I love the freedom."

"You love the groupies."

"What can I say? The groupies love me."

"I'm sure they do…"

"How's Willow?"

"She's good crawling around a lot more getting into things."

"You've really manned up lately, i'm proud of you." He said, it was nice to finally go back to the way it was with Spencer he's been my best friend since I was six and I was glad we moved past the _incident_ with my sister.

"Thanks, you are still the same asshole though." Spencer laughed sitting down on the couch of the bus.

"Hey i'm trying to win douchebag of the month Max has been it three times already." Spencer said I laughed because Max was very proud of winning it three times in a row he was trying to keep it up for an entire month.

"Maybe one day young grasshopper."

"Speaking of Max when is he coming back?"

"Tomorrow he's gonna catch a flight and meet us at the venu."

"Didn't he say something about bringing one of the kids with him?"

"He wanted to bring DJ but I don't know if Sadie's gonna say yes or if Max is even gonna ask her."

"Oh did I tell you that Zach-"

"What are we talking about over here boys?" Gabe and Zach came in giving the OK to the driver that we were all in.

"That Zach has a-"

"Shut up Spencer! I told you that in confidence."

"Now we have to know." Gabe said I nodded in agreement.

"I've been kinda seeing someone."

"Guys," Gabe said standing up. "Our little pure Zachy Wacky has a wittle girlfriend."

"Does Tessa know? I think we should call her and let her know her baby boy is growing up."

"Do not call my mother!" He yelled. "It's nothing serious we've only been on one date."

"Awww." It came out in a trio I don't know if it was meant to be like that or it was pure luck.

"Someone has to text Max!"

"Fuck you guys really, all of you fuck you." We all laughed.

"This is exciting news Zach." Spencer said.

"Can we change the subject?"

"How about we talk about Ryland's bachelor party."

"Oh boy here we go…."

"It's gonna be epic, we were thinking the weekend in Vegas."

"I don't even know when i'm getting married yet."

"Well we haven't thought about everything just that we are going to Vegas."

"Maybe we should do it like a week before my wedding or something because the last time we went to vegas things got a little to crazy."

"Yeah the two of you ended up in jail." Zach said shaking his head.

"The cops hate us cuz' they ain't us." Gabe mumbled.

"I'll remember that next time you get arrested."

They turned on some weird alien movie I decided to call Kayla see if I could get the truth out of her of why she wanted to talk to my dad so bad, it was my turn to have the master bedroom on the bus instead of the bunk which I was so thankful for because the last time I had the bunk I fell out of in the middle of the night and thought I was going to die. Kayla didn't answer I dropped my phone and stared at the ceiling trying to figure out what to do now when my phone started to ring.

"You didn't answer…" I said answering the facetime call.

"Willow misses you so I figured i'd facetime so you could see her." She moved the phone to Willow.

"Hi princess, oh daddy misses that sweet little face." She smiled she had two little teeth so it was the cutest thing ever.

"Say hi daddy." Kayla said but Willow just continued to smile. "Well i'm sure she would say hi if she could."

"How was your day? Wasn't the home visit thingy today or whatever it's called?"

"Homestudy." She clarified.

"Yeah that."

"Yeah it was today."

"And how'd it go?"

"I think it went well I mean she walked around the entire house, the backyard, and then we sat down and talked about life." She shrugged I could see Willow's little hand trying to grab her phone Kayla kept moving it around to keep Willow from taking it.

"So that's a good thing right? Did we pass?"

"I don't think it's the matter of passing."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"You have an important job I know that." She was always so supportive no matter what she was always in my corner I hope it always stays like that.

"Did she say anything about Harlan?"

"Not really, well she did say that he was being placed with a different foster family today."

"Why? What happened?"

"She wouldn't tell me she just said that it didn't work out."

"Poor little dude."

"You know I was reading online that it takes less time to adopt a child with special needs because no one wants them because it's too much of a hassle, it didn't word it like that but that's pretty much what they were saying."

"Don't think too much into it baby you are going to worry yourself sick."

"I just miss him so much."

"I know you do, so do I."

"I wanted to ask you a really big favor."

"What's up?"

"Well Stephanie's kids are really big fans of your band and your fathers and they tried going to the show in LA but it was sold out."

"I see where you are going with this."

"You don't have to say yes but I know that your music means a lot to them especially her youngest Jane." Kayla told me about how Stephanie adopted her friends kids after they died and how Jane had troubles coping and our music helped her a lot with that it was actually really touching.

"I know you aren't really playing anywhere around California-"

"I'll talk to the guys and see what they think okay?"

"Okay."

 **Sadie's Pov**

I woke up to Max's laugh I turned over to see him on the phone shaking his head. "I'm not going on a double date with them, just let him know that." He turned once he saw me move and smiled at me. "I'm gonna let you guys go, gotta get ready for my appointment." He dropped his phone on the bed and pulled me towards him. "Morning beautiful."

"Morning." I pulled him down to me and kissed him. "Who was that?"

"Gabe, he wanted to let me know Zach is in a very serious two week relationship."

"Zach is the quiet one you guys always pick on right?"

"We don't pick on him."

"Yes you do."

"Okay we pick on him but he's been one of my best friends for as long as I can remember." Max's phone went off again and he groaned. "Come on, if we don't leave in the next fifteen minutes we will be late and then I won't even go."

"You are going whether or not I have to drag you by the ear." He rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom my stomach was growling. "Babe."

"What?" He yelled from the bathroom.

"I'm hungry."

"I overslept we can go out after the doctor alright?"

"Okay…"

Max didn't really talk the entire car ride there he seemed nervous but if I asked him he'd play it off like it was nothing I tried to strike up a few conversations but he really wasn't having it so I stayed quiet and wondered if our baby had the possibility of having a heart problem as well.

"Good to see you this year Max." A doctor said once we got into the room Max rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt off and laid on the examine table bed thingy. "And you brought a pretty lady with you this time." I smiled.

"Sadie."

"Frank Chambers."

"How long have you been seeing Max?"

"Since he was ten months old, there's a picture of him out on the wall."

"Can we not look at embarrassing pictures of me? I just want to get this over with so I can go."

"Jelly is a little-"

"I know."

"Your always in such a good mood when you come here." Dr. Chambers said sarcastically.

They were talking about things I didn't understand so I mostly kept to myself but at one moment Max moved his hand down to hold onto mine I could tell he didn't like to be here. "You got your artificial heart valve when you were ten right?"

"Yeah."

"They need to be replaced every ten to fifteen years."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"He's telling me I need to have surgery."

"Is it a big surgery?"

"Sadie…"

"What? I'm just curious."

"There are different options that you can-"

"I'm not doing it…" Max said.

"What do you mean you aren't doing it?" I asked but Max wasn't paying any mind to me.

"Max." Dr. Chambers said in a defeated tone.

"I have a world tour to worry about and having heart surgery isn't an option right now."

"The tissue wears out slowly over time Max we discussed this a long time ago and you knew you'd have to have another surgery eventually."

"And i'm not saying that I will never get it i'm just saying can't it wait awhile?"

"And how long is awhile?" I glared at him he sighed.

"Until I have some time off from touring."

"Is that more important than your own life Max?" The doctor butted out from the conversation just leaving me to yell at Max.

"I'm not saying it is Sadie but you know it's important to me."

"You know what else is important your heart."

"Can I have some time to decide?" Max asked turning his attention back over to his doctor.

"Of course, we will give you a pamphlet with some alternative options for the surgery as far as mechanical valve or tissue valve."

"Thank you."

"Any other questions before we continue?"

"D-do you know if his heart condition is genetic?"

"That is still undetermined, the time of condition he has could be related to his mother doing drugs while she was pregnant or it could have come from either his mother or his father."

"Oh…" I need to tell Max and some time soon maybe the perfect way to tell him is just to sit him down and talk to him.

I thought it would be a very quick appointment much like when I take the kids for check ups and things like that but no this appointment took a few hours I felt like I was going to starve to death.

 **Max's Pov**

After we left the appointment Sadie was hungry so we went to a little diner that my parents loved she was mad at me so she refused to say one single word to me, I wanted to ask her about maybe taking DJ with on tour but with her being mad I decided to just drop the question. "So, when do you leave?" She asked taking a bite of her hamburger.

"Tonight, figured we could take the kids out maybe do something and just spend some time as a family."

"Yeah…"

"Go ahead." I sighed.

"Go ahead what?"

"Yell at me, I know you want to."

"No Max I don't want to yell at you, I want you to have to surgery."

"And I will have the surgery just not when I have so many things on my plate."

"I don't want to lose you." She said softly with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere Sadie, I know that everything the doctor said can be scary but he wouldn't of given me time to think about it if I really didn't have the time."

"But-"

"No buts baby, I am fine."

"Yeah for now."

"And that is all that matters."

"I'm scared."

"You have nothing to be afraid of baby."

"I-"

"I really don't want to talk about this anymore I just want to pretend everything's okay just for a little while."

"Okay."

"Let's go home to our kids." I said she smiled and nodded.

There was still something off about her I will eventually get down to asking her about what's bothering her but right now I need to start sucking up so hopefully when I ask her about taking DJ she will say yes.

 **Next chapter Kayla is reunited with Harlan and Max finds out about the baby while Ryland has a little adventure with Jace**

 **Questions:**

 **Should DJ go with Max?**

 **What should Kayla and Ryland pick for Harlan's middle name?**

 **And what should the baby be?**


	31. Chapter 31 A Fathers Love

**So many of you won't remember but in chapter 3 of my main story Ryland handed Jace a note when he first met him and what seems like a lifetime later we will finally get to see that note**

 **TMIShips4Life- In two chapters will be the New York chapter where Ryland finds out about Chris and Jocelyn**

 **Ryland's Pov**

Dad dragged me out way too early, the sun wasn't even up yet he wouldn't tell me where we were going so it just made me even more irritated than I actually was, well I wasn't actually irritated I was nervous, Kayla had called me and said she got in contact with Harlan's foster mom and asked to see him she's been worried about him and she wants him to know that we are trying hard to adopt him and it sucks that I can't be there, so all my nervousness comes off as me being an asshole I've been trying to keep to myself.

"What you thinking about JJ?"

"In a few short weeks I am going to have a son, I will be a father of two."

"Yeah, it's crazy huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Is something else on your mind?" He asked glancing at me for a split second before shifting his eyes back towards the road.

"What if I fuck it all up? I want him to have the best life but what if I screw everything up?"

"Ryland-"

"And it's not just Harlan I want Willow to have an amazing life but being a parent is hard and terrifying and how can I be the best if I'm not there? I won't even be there when we officially get him, I'm going home to sign the adoption papers and then Kayla and I are flying to New York and-"

"Well is there any way you guys can take him with to New York?"

"I don't know, Kayla tries to explain it but it's still really confusing." He turned onto a dirt road. "Are you planning on killing me?" Dad laughed.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have done it when you were younger and more annoying."

"Ouch…" I ended up leaning my head against the window and trying to go back to sleep but it seems like four seconds passed when dad hit me, I opened an eye and he motioned for me to get out of the car. "Are we hiking? Because I am not wearing hiking clothes."

"Just come on, it's only fifteen minutes to the top."

"I don't even have a water bottle or anything it's hot," I mumbled dad threw a water at me.

"I brought it with for you because I know you are a big baby."

"Like father like son." He shook his head and started to walk up the trail I ran to keep up with him.

 **Kayla's Pov**

"Mama, ma, ma." Willow was saying and throwing her little arms around as I walked into IHOP and told the waitress I was looking for someone she smiled at Willow who was still babbling away. "Follow me." She said and she took me back to where a really young girl was sitting she stood up as I came to her.

"Kayla?"

"Yes, are you Tiffany?" She nodded smiling.

"It's so nice to meet you." Harlan wasn't with her I looked around she laughed.

"He drank all his milk too fast so he had to go the bathroom."

"Oh, okay, if you don't mind me asking how old are you? You look so young."

"I'm twenty-three." I put Willow into a high chair and sat down across from her.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be so young."

"My parents were foster parents we had kids come and go all my life, my mom's passion rubbed off on me and when I was old enough I went through the process."

"So no kids of your own?"

"Oh no, I do not want kids anytime soon."

"Kayla?" I turned to see my little boy he was confused momentarily but the confused look went away and he ran to me. "Kayla!" His little perfect hands wrapped around me and held me tightly I picked him up.

"I've missed you, Harlan."

"I missed you too." I put him down because he was smiling brightly at a certain little baby. "Willow!" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her chubby little cheek, I took the opportunity to take a picture of them and send it to Ryland I know he wanted to be home for this.

"Harlan be careful," Tiffany said he frowned.

"She likes me." He said rubbing her head.

"The food will be here soon why don't you sit down?" He nodded and climbed in the booth next to me and grabbed my hand holding it tightly.

"How have you been?" I used my free hand to push his wild dirty blonde curls out of his hair.

"Good." He said a little sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Tiffany says soon I will go to a new family." He had tears in his eyes.

"But," Tiffany said. "They will be your forever home."

"I don't want forever home," He yelled and started to cry.

"Why not?" I asked he looked up at me.

"I won't be able to see you, Willow, or Ryland." He said sadly. "I will miss you."

"Well, that's a good thing then."

"Why?"

"Would you like to come live with us? Ryland and I?"

"Forever?"

"Yeah, forever."

"You will be my mommy?" I nodded.

"And Ryland will be-"

"My daddy!" He said and looked at Willow. "And Lo be my sister."

"Yeah, she will be your sister."

"Let's go home." He said and I wanted to cry.

"We can't yet."

"But why?"

"We still have to do a bunch of paperwork." He looked really confused. "In a few weeks, you are going to come home with us."

"But," He said shaking his head. "I just want to to go now."

"I know you do Harlan I want you to come home with me right now more than anything but you just need to wait a little while longer, okay?" He nodded but was still upset, I grabbed a napkin and dug through my purse to find a pen.

"What are you doing?" He asked upset that I let his hand go.

"Hold on," I wrote down numbers one to seventeen. "We are right here," I pointed to the one. "And when we get to this number," I moved my finger to the seventeen. "That's when you get to come home." He put his little half finger on the seventeenth and nodded.

"Home." He said softly. "Can I call you Mommy?" He asked tapping on my arm and my heart felt like it was tightening.

"If you want to you can, but you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Can we call Ryland?"

"How about you eat first and then we can try and call him." He nodded, Ryland had explained to him when they met that his job took him away a lot but Harlan thought it was the coolest thing ever.

 **Max's Pov**

The music was blasting the windows were down it felt nice out, the drive home wasn't so bad, I know she was worried about that fact that I need to have surgery, in all honesty, it scares the hell out of me even if I have had heart surgery before. "Can we talk about something?" Sadie said rolling her window up.

"Sure what's up?"

"About Cambry." I groaned. "Please, you never tell me much and I respect your privacy but there are some things I need to know, please."

"Fine, go ahead ask me a question."

"How'd you meet her?"

"She's Gabe's sister."

"You dated your best friends si-"

"Half sister, they have the same dad."

"After she did what she did…" She didn't want to say the word abortion I don't know if it was for my benefit or if she just didn't like the thought of that. "Did you still talk to her? Were you still with her?"

"You think I stayed with her after that?"

"If I knew the answer I wouldn't have asked." I sighed.

"Well, I did stay with her after she made me overdose on cocaine so I guess that's a fair question… After she told me about the abortion I kicked her out of my house-"

"You were living with her? Inside the house? Our house? In the bed, I sleep in?"

"This was before you and if I do remember correctly I slept in the same bed with you that you slept in with your husband."

"I'm going to burn that bed."

"We can get a new bed if you want," I suggested, she glared at me.

"Just go back to your story."

"Okay. I didn't tell anyone what happened obviously, I told Gabe she cheated on me he and Cambry were never close after their father and her mother split she went to live with her mother so he barely saw her that's why she came to work for the band so they could reconcile and be a family again. Well after that happened between us she and Gabe fought and she left went back home to be with her mom didn't see her for about a year maybe a little longer. Gabe came to me and asked if I'd be okay with her coming back to work for us she was struggling and I could tell he missed her she didn't talk to him she was angry that he picked my side so I told him I was over it and that was the end of it."

"And you two didn't have any random hook ups after?"

"I can barely look at her without being angry, I spent so much time being angry at her but she liked it but with what she did it was such a different time of anger." It was like my blood was boiling thinking about the past the way I use to be with Cambry I won't lie and say I don't miss it but I am glad I changed but there will always be a little piece of me that wants to go back.

"Angry at her for what? You were talking like you were mad before the baby thing."

"I-"

How could I tell her? How could I look her in the eyes and say I enjoyed hurting Cambry because she reminded me of my mom? Someone I hated more than anything in life? I harbored so much hate inside me for that woman that when I met Cambry it was like she was made to be the perfect- "Max?" Sadie's voice brought me out of my deep thought I felt sick to my stomach I hated thinking about it because that part of my life was over and I did not want to be like that again but as the time passes the more I wonder if I didn't have Sadie would I have gone back to Cambry?

"Huh? Sorry, lost in thought."

"I can tell." She said softly, her hand was on my arm rubbing me she made my body burn anytime she touched me it was like being set on fire. "We don't have to talk about it anymore, I'm sorry."

"Why do you care so much? About Cambry, I mean I could tell you about a bunch of crazy ex's I've had over the years."

"I'd rather not, I ask about Cambry because I know you and her have history, and she stills tries to get at you."

"Jealous?" I smirked her nails dug into my skin. "OW!" I yelled she smiled.

"Oh please," She said moving her hand back to her side. "I have your ass whipped."

"I am not whipped."

"Oh really?"

"I am unwhipable." That sounded a lot dirtier than I thought it would be.

"Mhmm," She muttered something under her breath I couldn't hear what she had said but I know whatever it is I wouldn't appreciate it. "Will you be able to come to the lawyer's appointment?"

"When is it?"

"It's today at like five."

"My flight is at seven."

"I can drop you off at the airport."

"Actually, I want to ask you something."

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could….Take DJ…." I whispered the last bit she raised her eyebrow.

"If you can what?" I whispered it again but this time she pinched me. "Speak up stop mumbling," She sounded like a total mom.

"I want to take DJ with me."

"You want to take DJ with you where?"

"On tour."

"Really?" She looked shocked.

"Yeah really, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know I just didn't think-"

"I understand if you don't want me to take him I can always take him another time when he's older," I said quickly because I couldn't read her face expression.

"What about Rosie? You don't want to take her?"

"It's not that I don't want to take her, I don't think I can handle taking both right now I know how Rylie and I use to act on tour we were terrible and I think I need to ease into that, I figured I'd take DJ until we meet up in New York and then a few weeks later I could take Rosie for the last week of the first half of tour." She looked like she was about to cry.

"You are such a good daddy."

"Thank you." I always felt like my heart clenched when she said that.

"You can take DJ I'm sure he will be over the moon but Rosie will be upset."

"Now I feel bad…"

"Don't-"

"She's my little girl, she will think I care more about DJ then her."

"She's two, she will get over it."

"Maybe I should take her first and then-"

"No, you said DJ."

"Yeah but-"

"Do you-"

"What's DJ's middle name?"

"Haven't I told you?"

"No, you told me Rosie's."

"Oh, it's Jackson."

"So he'd still be DJ," I said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if I adopt him he gets my last name- well last names- and I didn't want that because then he wouldn't be DJ because he wouldn't be Daniel Jr anymore he'd be Daniel Lightwood-Bane and I felt bad because that would confuse him and then I remembered you never told me his middle name so I hoped that it would start with a 'J' because I didn't want him to be confused when he was older."

"You were worried about that?" She asked and now she really was crying.

"Of course I was, I wanted him to have my last names but I didn't want to ruin his name so I figured I just wouldn't change it I'd let it stay the same."

"Max-"

"Why are you crying?"

"You have the most amazing heart, Max."

"A crappy heart you mean."

"A heart I love and will love for the rest of my life… I wish I met you before I met Daniel."

"I don't," I said she looked at me confused. "We wouldn't have DJ and Rosie, I know what you went through was terrible and he was terrible I know but if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have my kids so I guess in a way I am thankful that he was a suck ass husband."

"Do you want to get married?"

"Did you just propose to me?" She rolled her eyes.

"No I did not propose to you, I was wondering if you ever thought about marriage."

"I've never been interested in marriage before I thought it was a waste of time and money most end in divorce."

"Well look at your parents or-"

"I wasn't saying personally I'm just saying it's proven that more marriages fail then work out so I never wanted to get married and have some women take half the money I busted my ass working for."

"So I would be signing a prenup?" She was most likely joking.

"No, if you ever left me you might as well take all my money."

"Why?"

"It won't matter, I'm nothing without you." Wow, maybe I really am whipped that was a very whipped thing to say I would never say that out loud.

"You are very sappy you know that?" I rolled my eyes and stopped the car the light was red I would have gone through it just to piss her off but I needed to check something on my phone but the second I unlocked it I was slapped. "You don't pick this up while you are driving this is how people die."

"It's a red light."

"I don't care if the light is neon pink."

"Well can you look at something for me then since I'm not allowed to touch my phone."

"Yes, I can."

"Just go to my twitter and go my recent searches." I waited until she was there and told her to click the first name and to read the first tweet.

"It's that time of month where we announce douchebag of the month- that's a real thing?- Things are looking up for this young star because for the fourth month in the roll we have nominated Max Lightwood for douchebag of the month…."

"Yes!" I cheered Sadie looked at me utterly confused.

"You're happy about being called a douchebag?"

"I'm an asshole I know, and I have a record to keep I've held this title for four months in a row now and I'm trying to make it to a year."

"You aren't a douchebag you are anything but a douchebag."

"Not to you but to everyone else they think I am and I like it that way."

"I think you should let people in and see the real you." The real me? I don't know if I am sure what that is any more I try and stay true to myself but I was known for being an asshole who didn't give a shit about anything or anyone that was the real me my core.

 **Ryland's Pov**

"It's so boring! And I'm hot!" I whined dad threw his empty water bottle at me.

"We are about to reach the top hurry your ass up."

"I don't see why I had to- oh wow…." The view was amazing it was like nothing I have ever seen before dad sat down on the little bench pretty much the only thing up here. "This was worth it," I said softly just trying to take in the beauty nature had to offer.

"The view wasn't the reason I brought you here."

"Then why?"

"You remember when we first met?"

"Of course."

"Do you remember you gave me a letter?" I remembered the letter but not what I had mom write for me it seemed so long ago.

"Yeah…"

"This is the exact spot I read those letters twenty years ago today."

"But we came upon twenty years last week…"

"It took me some time to get the courage to read the letters, I was afraid I didn't know you, my own son, I didn't know the first thing about you I was ashamed so I didn't open the letters, a week later Alec and I went on a hike to this spot and I sat down and I read them right here…"

"You said letters, I only wrote you one." He pulled two envelope out of his jacket pocket and handed them to me.

"Read the one from your mother first."

"Mom wrote you a letter?"

"I know you are nervous about Harlan and I hope these may bring you some peace, I was thrown into being a father I had no experience what so ever but you are already an amazing father to Willow."

"Do you carry these with you all the time?"

"To remind myself, that family is the most important thing I will ever have." He got up and walked away from me, I looked down at my mom's handwriting, I opened it carefully.

 _Jace,_

 _I must have written this letter to you a million times,_

 _Trying to come up with the perfect words to describe what a wonderful son we have, I don't know how you will react when you find out I hope it is with love and that you accept him because he is the most precious little boy you will ever meet, he talks about you a lot he knows who you are I have never lied to him about who his father was or what you do and he knows you would have loved him to the moon and back. Believe me when I say I have a reason for what I did, your dream had just started to take off you were on your way to fame and a baby would of ruined that, the first time we ever had show in tell in kindergarten you brought your guitar and told everyone you were going to be a famous rockstar, you have wanted this for so long I couldn't ruin that for you. I raised our baby with nothing but love and hope that maybe one day he would get to meet you and see what a wonderful man you are, I know you will most likely hate me when you find out, I do not blame you for that I kept something huge from you when you gave me enough opportunities to tell you but I couldn't let you find out because I wanted you to have a future, the future you have always wanted, I didn't want you to resent Ryland because he is the greatest thing to have ever happened to me, he was the light at the end of a very dark tunnel. I know being a father will take some getting use to and if you find that you are not capable of being there for him don't worry, I know I pushed this onto you and this is all so sudden but he has some of the best parts of you, he has your smile, your sense of humor, your sarcasm (unfortunately), I want you to be in his life Jace I have always wanted you in his life but I made the decision that I thought was best for both of us and whether it was right or wrong I don't know. All I do know is Ryland is an amazing boy and I pray one day if you find it in your heart to forgive me that we can give him so shred of a family._

 _Clary_

I put the letter down and looked over at dad he was sitting down on a big rock just watching the trees blow in the wind, I wonder what he was feeling when he read this letter, was he mad at mom? Did he want to get to know me from the start? When did he exactly find out about me? I never asked that question before.

I opened my letter next I remember sitting at the table with mom a day before my fifth birthday telling her things to write in my letter to my dad, the one I dreamed about meeting for so long.

 _Dear daddy,_

 _My name is Ryland and I am four well not really four because I will be five when I wake up, mommy is writing this letter for me because I can't write yet or read. I hope one day we can meet and we can play games together like tag and things like that. Maybe we can see a movie? Ride a bike? I don't really know how to ride a bike yet I fell off one and scraped my knee so I stay away from them. My favorite food is pizza and my favorite snack is ice cream. I like monster trucks and painting with mommy. I like scary movies but after I need to cuddle with Timmy so i'm not very scared, he's my stuffed turtle my uncle Simon got him for me, you know him right? Mommy says you were her friend in kindergarten that's a very long time to be someone's friend I don't really have friends yet because I don't go to school. I forgot to say I do not like broccoli it is yucky, yucky, yucky but mama makes me eat it because it's good for me I do not believe her. I wonder if you will like me I hope you do I think I will be sad if you don't like me I have never had a daddy before I think it will be nice to have one. I have to go to bed now because my Poppy and Gigi are coming in the morning, I love you daddy I hope you I get to see you soon._

 _Ryland Jace Herondale_

I remember being so proud of myself for writing my name at the bottom of the letter all by myself, the letters were sloppy and uneven. I stood up and silently went over to dad and sat beside him, I looked down at the tattoo for me on his arm with the same sloppy uneven letters of my name I had written. "What did you think?" I asked softly.

"About?"

"Me. When mom told you about me, what was your first thought?"

"Fuck me." We both laughed. "Your mom was trying to tell me about you but she got a call saying you got sick so she had to go, she told me her son was sick."

"So you didn't know I was yours?"

"She had said you were five I did the math."

"I don't think we've ever talked about the day you found out about me." Dad's hand unconsciously went to his tattoo for me he looked down at it and smiled.

"I was worried mostly."

"About what?"

"I didn't know what your mother told you about me, I didn't know if I had some unrealistic expectation to be met."

"Did she ever tell you what she told me?"

"No, after we got back together we promised not to talk about it, to move past it, I didn't want to hold a grudge."

"Every night when it was bedtime she would lay with me and tell me a story about the two of you- unless I asked for a different story- and-"

"Did you? Ask for a different story?"

"Mom got sad when talking about you, she gave me the stories at night so I wouldn't see her cry but I always knew. I loved the stories, they made me feel like I knew you."

"Want me to tell you one?" He asked.

"A story about you and mom?"

"Yeah, I never got to do that with you."

"I probably heard it already."

"It's the story of when I knew I was in love with your mother," Dad said he didn't look at me he was staring out watching the sun rise it's like I forgot what time it actually was. "I was fourteen,"

"You didn't know before that?"

"I did but I always chalked it up to us being childhood sweethearts as everyone called it, she had just moved back to New York after a year of being gone, but when I had seen her for the first time it's like my heart went into overdrive, she was the same Clary I remembered but somehow she had looked so much more beautiful, she was more sarcastic which I loved and hated at the same time, she was the best part of me I always had trouble communicating with people telling them how I truly felt but with Clary it was always real it will always be real she's the one person who can see through any mask I put up. I knew I was going to marry her after our first playdate, I told my mom and she said that she would start planning our wedding."

"Grandma Maryse?" I asked dad shook his head and looked down at the ground. "Oh, grandma Celine."

"Yeah."

"So grandma liked mom?"

"She liked her more than she liked me."

"Most people do." Dad laughed. "We should do this more often."

"Hike?"

"As long as it's never this early ever again."

"Kayla asked me to walk her down the aisle," Dad said turning to look at me.

"She did?"

"That's why she wanted to talk to me that day, I could never imagine not being at Jessie or Cecily's wedding, does she really not get along with her father?"

"They didn't want her to have Willow, I think it was mostly because they don't like me. Her dad said he was okay with it when she told him she was pregnant but when he found out she had planned on keeping the baby he cut her out of his business."

"That's fucked up…"

"Her mom's no better, I feel bad for her though, all she wants is a family who cares about her and all she has now is her sister."

"That's not true," Dad said jumping off the rock. "She has us."

"You like her don't you?"

"You want the honest to God truth?" Oh brother, do I even dare?

"Yes."

"I think she's too good for you." He said with a shrug.

"I think the same thing actually."

"I was just joking." He said I laughed.

"I know dad."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You came to me once a little before Willow was born and told me she gave you an out a chance to walk away scot free. I asked you if you were going to take that out you never gave me an answer so you were obviously thinking about it, what made you change your mind? What made you stay?"

"I always thought my life would be simple, out on the road always touring, a different girl, a different city every night, I never expected Kayla to come back into my life and I never expected the kind of relationship we had, I wasn't supposed to fall in love with her, romance was against the rules she made-"

"Wait, what?"

"I lied when I told you and mom we were dating, we were friends with benefits."

"Explains a lot. Continue your story."

"I didn't think I would fall in love with her but every time I was with her I could barely breathe and when she touched me I forgot my name, soon I didn't want anyone else because they weren't her I tried but I couldn't do that to Kayla even if we weren't together I didn't- I couldn't betray her like that."

"So you fell in love and told her and somehow you ended up with Lexie?"

"Member my bat shit ex, Brittany?"

"I remember."

"She came over one day I tried to force her to leave she kissed me Kayla walked in."

"Ouch…" Dad said we had started walking back down towards the car.

"She told me she had come with the intention of pouring her heart out to me telling me she was in love with me and wanted something real, which is what I wanted from the second day, she left and that was that."

"But-"

"Two months later I left California because I couldn't even stand to be in the same state as her because I was moping, literally did nothing for two months but think about Kayla. I went to New York and met Lexie I wanted to get over Kayla I thought if I could move my thoughts from her my heart would soon follow."

"But then she told you she was pregnant."

"Another lie…." I said softly dad stopped walking. "Before we ended what we had I told her I never wanted kids, she didn't want me knowing about the baby because she knew what I told her that I didn't want kids."

"So how did you find out?"

"Sadie, her sister, she called me and told me."

"That's the one Max is dating?"

"Yeah."

"I like her."

"She's great."

"None of this still answers my question."

"The first appointment I went to where I got to hear her heartbeat I don't think I have ever felt so many emotions all at once, that was something I helped create and no matter what I tried to tell my brain I knew I had given Kayla my entire heart and I didn't want it back I have never wanted it back."

"I understand."

"She offered me the out a little before we she went into the hospital, it was after a fight about something I can't remember what now, she said that she wouldn't ask me for anything ever all she wanted in return was that if I left now I wasn't allowed to come back. Ever."

"So you stayed."

"I couldn't let someone else raise my daughter, my baby, that's what she was she was my baby I couldn't walk away from her even though being a parent scared the hell out of me she was my flesh and blood and I couldn't give that up, I wouldn't."

"So leaving didn't cross your mind?"

"Mom would have killed me if I told Kayla I didn't want anything to do with Willow."

"You're right she would of."

"I didn't want Willow to grow up and wonder if she was worthless, wonder why I didn't want her I would never want to put her through something like that."

"Is that what I did to you?"

"You didn't know about me, I knew about her I named her and I almost walked away from her."

"Did leaving cross your mind?"

"I thought about my life before Kayla I could do what I wanted when I wanted I had no responsibility and if I took that out I could have that life back, but what was the cost? The two people who I love more than life itself, I couldn't and I wouldn't."

"So the entire time you were with Lexie you were in love with Kayla?"

"Yeah that was really fucked up on my part I never should've let it go that far." We had made it almost to the car when I stopped and grabbed dad's hand. "Do you know the biggest reason I knew I had to stay?"

"Why?"

"The day I met you was one of the greatest days of my life, i've never told you that because you have a big ego. I always felt left out because I never had a dad for all those stupid dad things I started to hate the idea of a father because I never had one and then you came into my life and you were this amazing person who loved me so much and you loved mom. I know you were mad that she kept me a secret really mad, but yet you still loved her so much you pushed that to the side and we still did things as a family."

"It was important to you and I didn't want to fuck up when I barely knew you…"

"That's not the point dad… Over the years I watched you give up so many things for your family, the biggest being your entire career."

"Ry…"

I hope for Harlan and Willow I can be a fraction of the father you are." Dad pulled me to him in a tight hug.

"I love you, Ryland."

"I love you too dad."

"So," He said looking away from me it almost looked as if he were crying. "Do you feel better now? About adopting Harlan?"

"The nerves are gone, I know he's my son that's all there is to it."

 **Sadie's Pov**

There was no perfect way to tell someone I tried giving him subtle hints but it didn't work out the way I wanted it to I tried just telling him but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. I needed to tell him before he left today but as soon as we got home the kids pounced on him and DJ had dragged him off to show him something. "Hey." Rylie pulled me into a hug. "Don't be mad but I let your kids eat ice cream and cookies for dinner last night." I looked down at Rosie who had chocolate all over her face.

"Did they at least take baths?"

"Of course right before bed, that was from lunch."

"And what did you eat for lunch?" I asked Rosie who held her hands up.

"Pizza."

"Why do you have- you know what I don't even want to know…. Thank you for watching them Rylie."

"My pleasure, they are really sweet kids."

"Literally considering they are covered in chocolate and other sticky things." Rylie laughed, I noticed she didn't do that very much.

"Mommy my baby!" Rosie said picking her doll up by the leg. "It got food face." She shook her head and looked down at the baby and cradled it towards her, she was going to be a great big sister, unless she tried to hold the baby upside down. That's when what Max said hit me, he thought of Rosie as his little girl so maybe this was the special way? I went over to my purse and pulled out the ultrasound pictures and picked my sticky baby up.

 **Max's Pov**

DJ ran out of the game room because he had to pee he was yelling that he wasn't going to make it I really hope he did because I will not clean that up, I refuse to clean that up if he doesn't make it. "Dada?" Rosie came in dragging her doll along with her she took that creepy baby everywhere.

"Hey, pretty little lady."

"I got baby." She said holding it up, that was it's not 'Baby' maybe she was a dirty dancing fan, who knows?

"Yeah, you do."

"When you get it?"

"Get what?"

"The baby."

"You want me to take the baby?"

"No. Mommy baby."

"You want mommy to come get baby?" Why must two-year-olds be so complicated?

"Dada." She whined and threw herself down on lap. "Baby."

"Baby's right here," I said and picked up her doll up it was sticky really sticky.

"No, I sister."

"Yeah you are a sister." There was something on her doll a picture I looked at it and then down to Rosie.

"Rosie, baby, where did you get this?" I pointed to the picture she mimicked me.

"Mommy's baby." She said with her finger still on the picture, my mouth went dry and DJ had run back in.

"I made it to the bathroom!" He announced. "Daddy, can we play Mario?"

"P-play with your sister for a minute, I need to talk to mommy."

"But daddy…"

"One minute DJ and I will be right back." I ran downstairs almost tripping over a scooter that shouldn't even be inside and into the kitchen where Sadie was cleaning. "Hey…" She turned around and smiled.

"Hi."

"I think," I said trying to take calm even breaths because I was starting to panic. "Our daughter has gone crazy."

"And why's that?" She had her back turned to me.

"Look at me," I said softly, I came up behind her she stopped stop what she was doing and turned to look me in the eyes. "Sadie…" My voice was barely a whisper, I felt her grab my hand and very gently place it on her stomach, her hand staying above mine confirming my fear.

 **Sadie's Pov**

He stood there his head down staring at where I placed his hand he didn't move and I was starting to get nervous I couldn't read him like I normally could I couldn't see his face, I didn't know what he was feeling right now. "Max? Please, say something."

"I-" His voice died down I don't think I have ever heard his words so soft. "I need air." He said pulling his hand away from my stomach in the process he grabbed onto my hand and pulled outside with him. He sat down next to the fire pit and stared at the ground. "I'm sorry…" He said in the most unmax voice.

"Sorry? Max I don't understand…." He lifted his head up he had tears in his eyes.

"I always seem to fuck up when things are going my way something always happens." He said I didn't understand where he was going with this. "You must hate me right now." He said his voice hard and full of self-hatred.

"Hate you for what?"

"This," He said pointing at my stomach. "We haven't had one conversation about kids together, I mean look at my fucked up life… Look at my track record with pregnant women." He said bitterly, he was afraid. "I can't go through this again…" He said and dropped his head he was crying, I don't think I have ever hated Cambry more than I did in this moment.

"Max, please look at me." He wouldn't, I don't think I've ever seen this broken side of him. "I'm not leaving until you look at me."

"What's the point? Every women in my life has fucked me ov-"

"Max I'm happy about the baby," I said and he looked up at me.

"What." His voice unbearably soft.

"If I wasn't happy about this I wouldn't have had Rosie tell you."

"You're keeping it?" His voice sounded desperate I wanted to stab her many times in the face, Max had always been so confident in life, arrogant even at times so to see this side of himself a side he must hide and bury really deep hurt, I love him so much and I never understood how hurt he was inside because of what she did but it's left him so unsure.

"Yeah I am." He let out the breath he was holding.

"Oh god thank you," He held his hand out for me to take. "I'm sorry…"

"For getting me pregnant?"

"For this, me…"

"Max you don't have to apologize."

"I do, I'm usually better at keeping my emotions under control but I just.. I was scared really scared I don't think I can handle going through that pain again." He said his voice returning to his normal calmness.

I wonder how he would react if I told him what Cambry told me about her pregnancy, no I wouldn't bring any of that up until I was certain. "Max-"

"Are you really happy? Or did you just say that to calm me down?"

"I am happy, i'm more worried about if you are happy." He laughed.

"We're having another baby." He said, I loved the way he included DJ and Rosie into that he could of just stated that he was going to have a baby or somewhere along those lines but he said another baby. "I'm sorry for getting you pregnant." He said and this time I laughed.

"I don't think any has ever apologized for getting me pregnant before."

"He was trying too, I really wasn't. I guess my pull out game isn't all that great."

"You realize it should be me apologizing right?"

"Why you?"

"I was the one who told you not to use a condom."

"Technically you didn't say don't use one I didn't have one and you didn't want to wait."

"You are happy though right?"

"After my initial freak out and panic attack. Yes very happy."

"Good I was worried."

"If it's a boy can we name him Lord Be-"

"No, his first name will be not be Lord."

"He or she will be a very famous kid."

"And will have a regular name Max."

"Empire?"

"That's not regular." I rubbed his cheek his smile disappeared and he sighed.

"Let's move."

"What? Move?"

"You were right, this house I lived here with her there are memories a lot of things I wish I could forget things I did that i'm not proud of."

"I don't understand what you mean by that."

"I'll tell you the entire truth about why I was with Cambry for so long but not right now I just want to be happy for a little while." Maybe knowing the story would better help me figure out what she was talking about, I needed to find out not for myself but for Max he deserves to know the truth.

"Where do you want to move?" I didn't want to think about Cambry right now this moment was between Max and I.

"I don't want to pick… I want it up to you and the kids.. Anywhere in the entire world, just name it and we will go." There has always been a few places outside of California I wanted to live but I could never imagine not being around Kayla when we were just starting to patch up or relationship.

"Can I have some time to decide?"

"Think about it and when you come to New York let me know." Max said before I could respond the back door opened and DJ and Rosie came running out.

"Daddy I beat Rosie in Mario!"

"No." She yelled shaking her head.

"Rosie come on you need a bath." She held her hands up to me, I kissed Max's cheek and picked her up.

"Hey player," I heard Max say softly. "How would you like to come on tour with me?"

"Really?" DJ yelled he's been to one of his shows and cried when it was over, Max nodded and DJ grabbed his hand. "Let's go now daddy!" DJ yelled trying to drag Max.

 **Next chapter, Max and Ryland get a little taste of what they put their fathers through when they went on tour with them, Kayla tries to find a way for Harlan to be able to go to New York and Sadie confronts Cambry and tries to talk Kayla into moving**

 **Where do you think Sadie will pick to move?**


	32. Chapter 32 New Friends

**Jace 44, Clary 43, Sadie 26, Max 25, Ryland 25, Kayla 24, Rylie 21, Jessie 19, Twins 17, Cecily 14, Harlan 5, DJ 4, Rosie 2, Willow 6 months**

 **Yuki Kamea- Thank you for the help with Harlan's middle name**

 **Hiyall03- Liam and Cecily will be in this story more once my main story is over**

 **Sadie's Pov**

When I got to work I started to look for Rylie, we were supposed to get breakfast but she canceled I wanted to make sure she was okay she sounded depressed on the phone, going to her desk I stopped short because there was a guy standing there talking to her she looked miserable. "I don't care okay? Just leave." She yelled a few other people looked at her.

"Rylie."

"I swear if you don't leave now I will call my brother, you remember what happened last time right?" He didn't say anything as he turned and walked out, Rylie dropped her head onto the desk and groaned.

"Who was that?" I asked pulling my chair towards her desk.

"My ex."

"And what he doesn't want to be an ex anymore?"

"Before Max gave me this job all I did was travel and promote my dad's fashion line, I met him in Italy so that's where I decided to stay because he was 'perfect' well he turned out to be an asshole he cheated on me but expected that I stay with him."

"What a dick."

"What made it worse was that I didn't find this out until I brought him home for my parents to meet, he told me that it was an accident-"

"Like he fell and his dick magically went into her?" I asked she laughed.

"Something like that, I started throwing things at him, Max came in because he heard me crying I told him what happened he beat the hell out of him to the point where it took both my dads to pull him off."

"So that's why you've been so sad lately?"

"No, it has nothing to do with him cheating on me that was months ago like before Max met you."

"So why so blue?"

"I don't really want to talk about it, not because I don't trust you or anything."

"I understand but if you ever do need someone to talk to I'm right here." She gave me a sad smile that broke my heart.

"Max is the only one who knows what's wrong sometimes he's the only one who really cares."

"But your fathers-"

"I can't tell them about it, my papa would want to kill someone."

"Rylie-"

"Was Kayla mad?"

"Mad about what?"

"Well I canceled breakfast and you are here so I take it you didn't go with her." Oh shit, I forgot Rylie told me to invite Kayla.

"Fuck…"

"Don't worry, I'll call her and let her know it was my fault." She reached for her phone just as Cambry came in. "Look who's here to make everyone's day a million times worse." She said and put the phone to her ear.

"I'll handle her," I said mostly to myself and walked over to Cambry who was as usually tormenting people. "Hey, can we talk?" She turned to look at me.

"Why?"

"Just come on." I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the conference room.

"Why'd you pull me in here?" She asked crossing her arms, she had long curly brown hair and blue eyes just like Max her eyes weren't as deep as his but still kind of reminded me of him.

"Look I know we've had our differences and both been bitches to each other but I am trying to be the bigger person here."

"Is that all you wanted to say? I have things to do today."

"You can be a bitch to me all you want I don't care but today just leave Rylie alone she's been down lately and doesn't need your shit."

"I don't ever say anything to Max's sister, I know better than that."

"What's that supposed to mean." She smiled.

"Has Max dumped you yet?" She asked examining her nails.

"No he hasn't and he isn't going to."

"Wait until the first time you really piss him off and see his true colors." She had a wicked glint to her eyes.

"This isn't about Max, okay?"

"You wouldn't have pulled me in here if it wasn't about him."

"It's about Rylie who doesn't need your shit today."

"Fine whatever."

"Are you ever a decent person? Like ever?"

"Ask your boyfriend, I'm sure he can tell you a few stories." God, I hate her, I have never hated anyone so much before but she takes the hate cake.

"You are such-"

"Has he ever showed you his other place?"

"What other place?"

"Are you just playing stupid or are you being serious?"

"Why-"

"Come get drinks with me and I will tell you about the real Max."

"I can't drink."

"Max is really scraping the bottom of the barrel with you huh?"

"I can't drink because I'm pregnant." I waited for her smartass remark but she looked genuinely shocked and hurt.

"W-what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Is it Max's?"

"Yes, it is unlike you I'm not whore and if you're wondering if I'm keeping it, yeah I am because I am not a heartless monster like you." She looked like she was about to cry, I momentarily felt terrible.

"You don't know anything about me or what I did they were my decisions and I did what was best for him." She pushed past me not only leaving the room but work altogether.

When I came out everyone was clapping. "Someone finally put her in her place," Madison said.

"Good job," Rylie said. "What did you say to her?"

"The truth."

 **Ryland's Pov**

"Uncle Rylan!" DJ yelled and jumped on top of me, it was really cute that he never said my entire name.

"What's up little dude?"

"Daddy and I went on a plane and I got see where fly plane."

"Oh yeah?" I had no idea what he said but I went along with it.

"He got to meet the pilot and they let him sit-"

"And I press a button!" He yelled.

"Did you fly the plane?"

"Ummmm, yeah."

"Only four and already a pilot." Max was smiling more than his usually I love this kid smile.

DJ rolled off of me and went to see what Zach was doing, Max sat next to me and groaned. "Tried as hell."

"How was the trip home?"

"Amazing."

"So doctor's appointment and everything went well?"

"No that went fucking terrible."

"What do you mean?"

"I need surgery." We spent the next half hour talking about what happened at the doctor he seemed way too happy for someone who just found out he needed open heart surgery.

"Alright, I give up, what's got you so happy?"

"I don't really know if I'm supposed to be sharing this right now, I don't really know the rules for these sort of things but," He took a deep breath. "Sadie's pregnant."

"We're happy about this right?"

"Of course."

"Good, I didn't want to stand up and give you a hug and all that just to realize that you were not so happy about the whole ordeal."

"I was terrified when she told me, I thought-" He looked at me with sad broken eyes. "I thought she was going to say she didn't want to keep the baby."

"Max-"

"I wouldn't have been able to come back from something like that again it hurt so much and I was scared that Sadie-"

"She has two beautiful kids soon to be three and they are yours, I know what Cambry did was fucked up but Sadie isn't Cambry."

"I know, trust me I know that. I'm just worried."

"About the baby still?"

"No I'm happy about the baby really, I want Sadie to know the truth about Cambry… About everything and that's not going to be an easy thing for her to take in and if she leaves me then I lose DJ and Rosie as well they aren't mine yet and all of this is not good on my really shitty failing heart."

"I think she will understand but don't make her wait too long to hear the truth."

"When she comes I am going to tell her everything things I have only ever told you and some things I have never even told anyone."

"You've been keeping secrets from me, Maxie?" I joked he smiled.

"Some things are better left unsaid."

"Well-"

"Daddy!" DJ yelled and ran back towards us. "I saw something."

"Oh what you see?" Max asked and DJ shrugged, Max stood up.

"Just something." He lifted his hands up for Max to pick him up.

"Hey Max," I stood up and pulled him towards me into a hug. "I'm happy for you and Sadie."

"Thanks, it means a lot."

"And I refuse to babysit by the way."

"I watch Willow for you all the time."

"Daddy, can you pick me up?" DJ asked tapping on his side.

"One-second player."

"He's coming to the show tonight right?"

"Well I can't really leave him on the bus I mean I could but Sadie would most likely kill me."

"Suck a dick." I groaned, DJ laughed.

"Dude watch your mouth there's a kid in here."

"Dick is not a bad word, watch this, DJ say bitch."

"Bitch." He said.

"That was a bad word."

"Hey," Max said picking up DJ. "We don't say that word because if you do and mommy hears you I will never be allowed to bring you with me ever again."

"Sorry, daddy."

"Hey, Ry?" Max said just as I was about to leave the bus to go and find my dad.

"Yeah?"

"I know it's your turn to get the room but I was wondering-"

"You can have the room until after New York and then I get it back."

"Thank you!"

"What bunk is yours?"

"Top right."

"I'm gonna fall out of that in the middle of the night and think I'm dying… I already know it…"

 **Max's Pov**

DJ was jumping on the bed I had promised Sadie that we would call her when we got to Atlanta but things got hectic at the airport and I just wanted to get back to the bus my home away from home so I'm hoping she wouldn't be too mad. "DJ?"

"Yeah?" He asked still bouncing up and down.

"Come here, mommy's gonna be on the phone." I pointed to the screen of my phone he jumped again but this time landing on his butt he crawled over towards me and into my lap. "Now when mommy asks if you miss her say yes because she will be sad otherwise."

"Okay." It was ringing when DJ sighed and looked up at me. "She no answering." He huffed.

"My boys!" Sadie said once she answered, DJ, smiled instantly when he saw her face.

"Mommy! Guess what! Guess what!"

"What baby?"

"I went on a plane and I fly it."

"You flew the plane?"

"Yeah, the pie it let me push buttons." He said.

"Pilot." I corrected him he nodded.

"The pilot mommy."

"That musta been really fun huh?"

"Yep!"

"How was the flight?" I don't know if the question was directed towards me or DJ but DJ answered it for the both of us.

"Good, we play games and I took nap cause daddy said I was wild."

"Was he bad?"

"No not really, I was just tired and wanted to take a nap myself so I forced him to sleep." She laughed shaking her head.

"Where are you today?"

"Atlanta."

"When is the show?"

"About an hour, I'm gonna get lunch with DJ and my dad soon and then we have rehearsal."

"I thought you were supposed to get back earlier."

"Flight got delayed and then getting out of the airport was an adventure alone." DJ got off my lap and started looking at things around the room.

"Daddy, what's this?"

"Not yours."

"Oh…" He said and put whatever it was back.

"Where are you at?" I asked Sadie sighed.

"Work."

"That bad?"

"No just a stressful day."

"Well, what's wrong? I can help, need me to fire someone?"

"Ha, if only."

"I do have that power, well I'll need to tell Ryland first but he won't mind as long as it's not Madison she's really h-" I stopped when I realized who I was talking to. "Really hard worker."

"I'm sure that's what you were gonna say."

"It was I promise."

"And she's not that hot by the way."

"Nah, you are still the hottest and you drive me the craziest so it's a win-win for you right?"

"Loser."

"How is Rosie doing?"

"She cried this morning when she figured out you and DJ were gone but she had oatmeal so she didn't care after that."

"I've been replaced by the oats."

"That you have."

"And little Empire?"

"We are not considering naming our child Empire."

"It is the best name I have ever come up with other than the name for my fish that I had."

"Oh yeah, what was its name?"

"Prince Swimpants Lord of the Fishbowl Duke of the Perls King of all that is Fishy Lightwood-Bane."

"I just… I can't with you…" She was trying very hard not to laugh.

"We called him Titan for short."

"There was not even the word Titan in that entire thing you said."

"I know my fathers wouldn't call little Swimpants by his name so Rafe decided on Titan and it was much shorter than what I called him." There was a lot of talking going on her end she looked away from me and sighed. "You have to go don't you?"

"Yeah…. We are having a meeting about some new designs and go over some things because it's getting close to launch day."

"Thank you for helping out with this."

After we hung up I picked DJ up and we went over to my dad's bus I didn't tell him I was coming back with DJ so this would be a nice little surprise. "Dad hurry up," I yelled I could hear him yell back but what he said I have no idea.

"You know," Dad said coming out of his bus but turning around to pick something up. "When you were little you would take your sweet ass time I never yelled at you."

"All you did was yell at me, get your shoes on Max, Make sure you have your shirt on the right way, no Max you can't wear your underwear on top of your head because that's not what they aren't meant for…."

"That last one was probably the truest." He came out fully now and seen DJ and smiled. "Hey, why didn't you tell me you were bringing him with you?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Definitely surprised." He said and waved to DJ. "Hey, bud."

"Hi, Alwec."

"Hey DJ."

"So I was thinking we could go to this buffet I heard a lot about it and I am startin' Marvin."

"You not Marvin daddy," DJ said shaking his little head.

"Who is he?" Dad asked and DJ looked from me to Dad and then back to me.

"Daddy Max!" Dad smiled down at DJ with a fond smile, I wonder if that's how he use to smile at me when I wasn't looking.

"Come on DJ before grandpa decides to steal all the good food when we get there." DJ laughed, dad looked at me and then down to DJ.

"Grandpa…." He said softly. "I like the sound of that."

"Can I hold your hand?" He asked dad he nodded and grabbed his hand I had his other one. "Swing me." He said and lifted his legs off the ground.

 **Kayla's Pov**

I love when people cancel plans and don't tell you until you've been waiting for them for twenty-five minutes it's the greatest thing ever, by the time Rylie called I had already assumed they weren't coming so I ordered an ice cream sundae because what else do you do at eight in the morning? Willow was eating the banana well mostly playing with it and sticking it in her mouth and then putting it on the table and moving it around and picking it back up. "Ma." She said.

"Can you say dada?" She looked at me and smiled. "Dada?"

"Ma mama maaa." She yelled.

"No," I dropped my head. "Daddy is coming home in a few days and if he finds out you've been talking and he missed it he will be so upset so we need to learn to say dada so I can act like you've never talked before. Dada." She went back to playing with her banana.

I went back to eating my ice cream when I noticed a woman ordering something she was crying trying to keep it together long enough to order. She leaned up against the side after she ordered I felt bad for her. "Uh hi, I noticed you crying and you look like you can use a friend, you can sit if you want." I pointed to the empty chair she wiped her face and came over towards me.

"Thank you."

"Of course, I mean come on you are way too beautiful to be crying." She laughed and looked at Willow.

"Oh look at her beautiful little eyes." She said I smiled. "You have a beautiful baby girl."

"Thank you, I'm Kayla by the way and this little banana covered girl is Willow."

"Cambry."

"So I don't mean to pry but I am nosy, why were you crying?"

"Just stupid ex-problems."

"I've had my fair share of those."

"I fucked up pretty badly, we ended it and I always thought we'd get back together because we always did he always came back to me no matter what and now it's like I blew my last chance."

"Well, are you sure it was your last chance?"

"He got his now girlfriend pregnant."

"Ouch."

"Yeah…"

"Why'd you and the ex break up?"

"I did something terrible."

"Cheat on him?"

"He didn't care about that, we had a weird relationship."

"So what was so terrible?"

"I found out he had sex with my best friend and we always agreed best friends were off limits, so I calculated a plan to hurt him back."

"You had sex with his best friend?"

"I've tried he never budge so I gave up."

"So, what happened." Willow put her hand on my ice cream and then put her little hand into her mouth.

"I-" She sighed. "You seem really nice and you seem to actually like me and if I tell you I'm sure you will hate me like everyone else does."

"People makes mistakes some are worse than others, who am I to judge and hey I don't know you so it's not like I can just judge you on one thing you've done." She still didn't look like she wanted to tell me so I let it go. "Okay, how about we talk about something else."

"Why did you invite me to sit with you? Do you enjoy talking to strangers?"

"Once I became a mother most my friends sort of abandoned me, they were all into the party scene and well when you are breastfeeding crazy hours at night you can't go out and get drunk and all that so most of them just stopped talking to me, sucks but I expected it, my friend Aaron is probably the only one who stayed friends with me. So when I saw you I kinda saw myself you know? All alone feeling and looking miserable no offense or anything."

"None taken, I feel like I look."

"So shitty ex, shitty ex's pregnant girlfriend, shitty best friend, do you have anything good in your life?"

"One thing probably the best thing in my life right now."

"Do tell." She looked at Willow with a very motherly smile.

 **Ryland's Pov**

"What's up Atlanta?" The crowd was crazy tonight the mosh pit was in full swing people going crazy everyone singing along jumping around this was my second home, the stage.

"Come on that's not enough energy," Max said and everyone started to scream. "There we go scream like you are in my-"

"Max there are children at this show!" Zach yelled before Max could finish his sentence.

"We all knew where that was going right? If you are under the age of eighteen-"

"Max!" Zach yelled, over the years we've come to find out people somehow love when we bicker on stage I noticed Max look over to the backstage where DJ was standing dancing around to all the music, Max looked really proud of him last time he came here he was scared because it was so loud now he was trying to pull his headphones off.

Uncle Alec was watching him or was supposed to be watching him because the next thing he did was run out on stage and right to Max, he bent his head and pointed to where he was just at trying to get him to go back but DJ was shaking his little head. "Alright, I guess we have a special guest out here tonight," Max said and pointed to DJ. "My son." My eardrums might have burst from everyone screaming and yelling things, I might of stole DJ's headphones if it wouldn't have pegged me as a dick. "Let's get back to the music before everyone starts calling me a sappy pussy."

"You _are_ a sappy pussy," Gabe said.

"This next song is dedicated to Max the sappy pussy," I said Max glared.

"It's called," Max said before I could say anything else. "I hate all my friends because they are douchebags and never leave me alone." A chorus of poor Max came from the crowd.

I didn't mind opening for my dad it was actually really fun, we messed around more than we would if it were a regular tour but since it was just the two bands instead of a few openers we got time to fuck around and everyone seemed to love it that's probably one of the main things you get at our show other the sick ass music is how much we fuck with each other on stage. DJ and Max were watching the Kings do their thing but I opted out I still haven't gotten all the details from Kayla about what the hell we were doing when I came home in a few days and I needed to figure that shit out before anything, I had called her earlier in the day but she didn't answer so I was hoping she would now. She answered mid yawn. "Hello?"

"Sleepy baby?"

"Yeah, I went out for breakfast with Willow we just got home."

"Breakfast? What time is it?"

"It's like five."

"You went to get breakfast at five in the afternoon?"

"No, we went at eight this morning."

"And you are just getting home? Was that like the longest breakfast ever?"

"No, I met someone."

"What the-"

"As in meaning, I made a friend don't go all jealous mode on me."

"A male friend? Or a female friend?"

"Female."

"Oh okay good."

"I have male friends though."

"Well, they all know I'm your husband."

"Soon to be husband."

"Still going to be your husband."

"Well you don't have to worry because she was a woman and super nice I miss having friends all I have is a baby who can't even hold a conversation."

"I'm sure she loves when you talk to her in a super annoying baby voice."

"She loves it so shut your face." She said I could hear Willow in the background making little coos and stuff.

"So you and this friend what did you do all that time?"

"Talked about life, her crappy life, my crappy life before you, then we went to this little park so Willow could play and we ate hot dogs from this really cute little hot dog cart."

"But you met her at a breakfast place?"

"Yeah, but I got an ice cream sundae."

"For breakfast?"

"Well, I don't have you to cook for me so yes I ate ice cream for breakfast, sue me."

"Did you let our daughter also eat ice cream for breakfast?"

"There is nothing wrong with a little ice cream for breakfast every now and then but no she ate half a banana and some milk."

"Straight from the breast?" She hated when I said that I could feel her annoyance but she played it off well.

"She won't take the bottle I tried today she screamed her little head off."

"My poor baby, what's she doing?"

"Trying to eat Nugget's tail." I laughed, I was thankful Nugget was a very well behaved dog and didn't try and do anything wrong when Willow jumped on him or pulled his ears.

"I called to ask about what we are doing next week."

"What do you mean?"

"When I come home am I just meeting you at the social worker place thingy or am I meeting you at home?"

"The appointment is at nine."

"My plane lands at eight."

"So just meet me there because I have to drop Willow off and then-"

"Who is watching her, your sister?"

"I haven't asked Sadie yet she was busy working so I told her I'd call her back later but if she's busy I could ask-"

"If you say your new friend I will scream."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know her what if she's a crazy psychopath and wants to kidnap our daughter?"

"Why would she want to kidnap our daughter?"

"I don't know Kayla I've never met a kidnapper and asked them hey why do you kidnap."

"Well, when you meet one ask them for me."

"Sure thing baby."

"If Sadie can't watch her I'll just drop her off with Aaron." I sighed, as much as Kayla says they are just friends I don't believe her, they seem a little too close for comfort and I have pressed her on the subject but she pushes me away anytime I ask if they have been together.

"Sure…"

"Sadie will probably watch her considering I took her kids so she could get laid one last time before Max left."

"First overshare, second did you know she was pregnant?"

"How do you know that?"

"Max told me."

"She told Max! Damn it…." She sighed.

"That's not a good thing she told Max?"

"No, I told her that if she didn't tell him by the end of this month I was going to call him and tell him over the phone like she did to me."

"Reasonable." I didn't want to bring up the phone call because we usually fight about her not wanting me there in the beginning and I was trying to push that behind us.

"Anyway, I need to put Willow down for a little nap because she's been up since four this morning and is very grumpy."

"Give my baby kisses for me."

"Will do."

"I love you, Kayla."

"I know you do."

"Usually people say it back but it's cool."

"I love your annoying ass too."

"You make it so romantic babe."

"I'll see you next week Ry."

"Bye Kayla."

"Bye." I felt like my heart was being ripped in half, I could tell she missed me she never says it unless I say it first because she doesn't want me to feel bad but I know she misses me.

When I went to sleep that night all I could think about was Kayla, Willow, and Harlan, they would get the hang of being a family the three of them while I was on tour and then I'd come home and mess up the balance of that, no it would never be like that Kayla FaceTimes with me every day so I can see my little princess and I know that won't change it's just scary having another kid in the mix now.

"Rylan…" Someone was tapping on my forehead I opened my eyes to see DJ's face right above mine.

"What the-?"

"Good morning."

"Hey… Where's your dad?"

"Sleeping." He said I picked up my phone to see the time, 4:45 am I wanted to throw myself off a bridge.

"DJ it's too early."

"I'm hungry."

"Tell Max."

"He's sleeping."

"Alright, let's go wake him up." DJ nodded and got out of the bunk almost falling to the floor, he opened the door to the bedroom and jumped onto the bed going back to his little spot and tapping on Max's head.

"Daddy, daddy wake up." He whispered.

"Well, that's your first problem Max sleeps like a vampire."

"Huh?"

"MAX WAKE UP!" I yelled Max shot up blinking.

"What's wrong?"

"Your son is hungry." I turned to go back to my bunk when I heard him groan he must've looked at the time as well.

"DJ, don't you want to go back to bed?"

"No, I want cereal." He said and Max came out of the room shirtless and looking miserable as ever. "That one daddy," DJ said jumping up and down, why do tiny humans wake up with such energy? If I could have half that energy as DJ had right now I would be able to get shit done, I couldn't even get shit done if I wanted to we were on the road headed to the next state, I could clean if I wanted to that was about as productive as I could be right now.

"Rylan want to play with me?" DJ asked sticking his head back into my bunk I wanted to cry.

"It's time for sleeping because the sun isn't out."

"No, it's good morning time." I grabbed him and pulled him into the bed and wrapped my arms around him.

"Shhh, just go back to sleep."

"Noooo."

"I'll buy you something if you shut up and sleep for another hour."

"I want a car toy."

"Deal close your eyes." He closed his eyes and laid down against me, I watched Max put the bowl down and turn towards us.

"What the hell?"

"I told him I'd buy him something if he shut up and went to sleep."

"You are bribing a four-year-old?"

"Hey, he closed his eyes didn't he?"

"He's still awake."

"But he's silent."

"I gotta pee." He said and wiggled around.

"Max take him before he pees in my bed and then I have to sleep on the couch."

"Come on buddy." He grabbed him and took him to the bathroom, when he came back DJ came back to me.

"We play now?" DJ asked.

"Were we this annoying?" Max asked rubbing his temples.

"I think we were worse," I said and Max laughed and went up front to talk to the bus driver, when he came back he was on the phone.

"What do you want to play?"

"We play…." He tapped his chin and looked around. "We play catch." He picked up a rubber band ball someone had given us at a meet and greet and beamed it at my face. "Catch!"

"Oww…"

"Oh sorry," He laughed and ran to pick up the ball where it had rolled. "Catch!" This time with a real warning I caught the ball. "Good job uncle Rylan!" He said as I tossed it back to him softly unlike his hard throws.

"Alright, thanks."

"Who was that?"

"The other bus I told them to take a pit stop to get this kid some real food we are out of milk."

"Daddy, catch!" He threw the ball to Max.

"Aye you got a nice arm there, I might have to put him in baseball."

"Or hockey, I want Harlan to play hockey. I hope he likes hockey at least even if he doesn't want to play it."

We pulled into the parking lot of wherever and Max picked up DJ who was still in his pajamas. "Let's go wake up grandpa and have him pay for waffles."

"Yeah!"

 **Sadie's Pov**

I don't think I've ever told Kayla that I had a key to her house so after I let myself in and made some toast I went upstairs into her room she was in a sea of pillows and the dog was laying with his head on top of her it was actually pretty cute I pulled half the covers off of her and got in beside her she whined and tried to steal them back. "Ryland stop." She groaned.

"Not Ryland but hey." She rolled over and looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to see you."

"How'd you get in?"

"I have a key."

"How did you get a key?"

"I never reveal my secrets little sister."

"I'm mad at you." She said and pulled the covers off of me.

"What did I do?"

"I was sitting in there for so long like an idiot waiting for you yesterday."

"I'm sorry I totally forgot about you."

"Once you start hanging out with Max's sister you start forgetting your own sister."

"Okay that isn't even the least bit true, I'm sorry I forgot but Rylie was feeling down and I wanted to make sure she was okay," Kayla mumbled something. "Fine Kayla you win I'm sorry… I will make it up to you, how about we go out tonight? Get dinner with the kids? Go back to my place watch a movie?"

"I can't, I am going out with some friends."

"What friend? You don't have friends." I tried to joke but she sat up and glared at me.

"And there's the old you who always makes me feel like shit."

"Wow, I really did hurt your feelings by bailing out on you yesterday?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Kayla, I know you, you are the nicest person in the entire world you don't go bitch mode for nothing now what's wrong?" She looked at me and smiled, moving closer she laid down with her head on my chest and her hand on my stomach.

"Do you think I'll be a good mom for Harlan?"

"Is this what that's about?"

"I don't know how I am going to raise two kids alone."

"You aren't alone you have Ryland."

"He's gone a lot Sadie, and then it's just me taking care of them and half the time I feel like I'm a terrible mom to Willow so what makes me think I can take care of two of them by myself?"

"Do you remember when mom came to me and told me that she wanted me to have a baby?"

"Yeah."

"I had no say in it, Kayla, because I let mom rule my life I had DJ and I didn't know what the fuck I was doing, but you came over to the house even though we didn't really get along anymore, you stayed with me for two months until I got the hang of being a mother, Daniel wasn't ever there and when he was he wanted nothing to do with DJ. But you stayed for me Kayla and I promise if you ever feel like you can't do it call me, that's what sisters do we lean on each other when we feel like we can't make it on our own."

"Why did you get Paige then?" She asked softly.

"Mom thought it was for the best, she said I wasn't doing good enough and Paige would have been extra help but when she came and took DJ it was like a weight was lifted off me I didn't have to try and be perfect."

"And you don't regret that?"

"Of course I regret it, I let someone else raise my kids, we were raised like that and we started to hate mom and dad and then I go off and do the same thing with my own kids… I'm not better than mom."

"At least you fired her."

"Well, she was sleeping with my husband," I said and Kayla laughed.

"Who wasn't?"

"True."

"So you don't think I'll fuck up?"

"I think you are already a great mother to Willow and Harlan is lucky to have someone who cares about him so much."

"Thanks-"

"Speaking of Harlan, did you and Ryland decide on his middle name?"

"We decided on two middle names, Ry's picking one and I'm picking the other."

"What is it? The one you've picked?"

"I thought about it for a really long time, I mean he's this sweet boy who doesn't let anything hold him back he has so much hope in his eyes so I decided to go with that."

"Hope? He's a boy you know that right?"

"Yes, idiot I know that I went with a name that means hope you dope." She smacked my arm and then put her hand back on my stomach rubbing small circles.

"Sooo?"

"Well I don't know what Ryland picked but it's gonna be Harlan Amil and then whatever Ryland picks."

"What last name?"

"And that's the problem… I want him to have my last name but I don't want to hurt Ryland's feelings and then I thought about hyphenating but that just seems like too much he's already gonna have two middle names and he can't have two last names as well so I think I'll just give up and let him just be Herondale."

"But you don't want it to be?"

"I want him and Willow to have the same last name but hers is Herondale and mine isn't."

"But it will be soon." I tried to reason with her but Kayla is stubborn.

"So you think it's better to just give him Herondale as well?"

"You don't want him wondering why he has two last names when he's older if all his siblings only have Herondale."

"I'm not having more kids after this… Two is my cut off."

"Really?"

"Well, maybe one more."

"I hope you get cursed with twins." I joked but secretly that would be really cute.

"I really hope I don't, I would cry."

"Twins run in Ryland's family."

"Stoppppp." She groaned. "Did you come for a reason? Or just to annoy me?" Willow started to cry Kayla got up.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Hold on." She said and ran out of the room, I was staring at the ceiling when her phone went off being the sister I was I picked it up but it was just Aaron.

 **Aaron: We still on for tonight beautiful?**

Oh, Kayla, what are you doing? "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I dropped her phone.

"Oh um yeah… Max wants to move." I said Kayla stopped and looked from me to the ground.

"Oh, that's… cool…."

"Yeah, he wants a fresh start in a new place."

"Like to a different house, still in Huntington Beach right?"

"I was actually looking at places in New York, it's the fashion world and I think Anthem of The Outcast would do so much better in New York," I said Kayla just nodded and sat at the edge of the bed with Willow in her arms and started to nurse her. "Say something?"

"So the whole if you feel like you can't do it call me thing doesn't apply anymore then?" She said.

"I was-"

"I get it, Sade… You have your own life to live and your right New York would be an amazing opportunity for you, Max, and the kids." Willow's little feet were kicking, her phone went off again she turned to pick it up and I noticed her fallen tears.

"Kayla-"

"I hope you have fun in New York… I'll miss being close to you."

"Moving doesn't mean we can't be close."

"Yes it does, you are moving across the country I know what that means because when I lived in San Francisco and you lived out here we didn't talk, we didn't do anything you lived your life I lived mine."

"Because we were barely sisters back then you pretty much hated me."

"Because the only person who ever took care of me practically for life picked up and left without saying anything so yeah I avoided you."

"Kay…"

"You were only three years older than me but by the time I was five you woke me up for school and got me dressed and made me oatmeal every day because it was all you knew how to make… The reason I stayed with you when you had DJ because I wanted to repay you for taking care of me, I would wake up when he would cry in the middle of the night so you could sleep because that's what you did for me when I was young when I would have a nightmare about step-douche you would wake up and sit up with me until I fell asleep and I wanted to help you because you were all I had and then Daniel started to hate me because I wouldn't sleep with him so you pushed me away because your perfect husband told you to."

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing…"

"Daniel tried to sleep with you?"

"He thought that's why I was staying with you guys because I was interested in him I slapped him and that's when he started treating me like shit and then you followed after him."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were so in love with him, you just had a baby, I wanted you to be happy for once, you took care of me and Rowan I wanted you to live your life so I left and then I met Tanner a while later."

"I am so sorry…."

"I'm happy for you Sadie you have an amazing thing going for you right now and if New York is calling you then go, I'll be alright I have Ryland."

"Come with."

"What?"

"Move with us, there's this really nice community I'm looking into it has another house down the street."

"You would live walking distance from me?"

"If it meant I got to keep you in my daily life then yes, and my kids need cousins to play with."

"I don't know…. Ryland would never want to live that far from his parents you know he's super close with his mom he doesn't even like living an hour away."

"Think about it?"

"I'll talk to Ryland see what he thinks."

"You think he will go for that?"

"I don't know… His brother and sister live in New York I know he misses them a lot."

"Are you sure you'd want to leave Aaron?" I said she gave me the what the fuck you talking about look. "I saw a message from him asking-"

"Nosy bitch." She said mostly joking, I think.

"I just want to know if you guys are-"

"Friends? Yes, we are and that's all." She snapped.

"Okay, I'm sorry I asked."

"Ryland thinks the same thing that Aaron and I have some kinda relationship behind his back which is totally not true."

"Well, that's good to know."

"Yeah… Changing the subject, where's my little Rose?"

"School, they are having some kind of little trip for day care students they asked if I wanted to be a chaperone, I told her teacher if I wanted to watch kids run around and act crazy I would just keep my two home."

"Do you starve your poor baby?" I asked noticing that she was still latched on.

"No, she's been comfort nursing a lot lately and sometimes if she falls asleep with the boob she will wake up screaming if I try and put her down." Kayla tried to pull Willow away and she whined and started suckling again. "See, I can't catch a break."

"Well let's hope you don't need to be away from her for any reason."

"Ah fuck."

"What?"

"I was gonna ask you to watch her next week when we go fill out all of the final paperwork for Harlan."

"I can but with the way she looks right now she is extremely attached to you."

"Attached to my boobs more like it." I laughed when started to shake her head.

"Do you want me to take her for you?"

"No it's okay, I will just take her with, there's no reason to have you take her when I already know she would be terrible."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Do you want to do something now? I know you are going out with your friends later but we can get breakfast now if you want."

"Are you sure you won't have to cancel on me?"

"Kayla…."

"I was joking that time." She said lightly, she moved Willow to the bed and fixed her shirt. "So-" Willow started to cry Kayla dropped her head. "Please Willow, you barely slept last night."

"You okay?"

"Just tired."

"Why don't you get some sleep? I'll watch her for you." I picked her up but I guess Willow had gotten way to use to just being with Kayla because she started to scream her little head off.

"It's okay Sadie, give her to me." She took Willow back and she started to calm down little whines that were about it. "I just don't want her to do that with Ryland, that would break his heart."

"Maybe you should look into DJ and Rosie's school, they take babies as well it would get her use to being away from you."

"Want some food baby?" She asked Willow who just clung onto her. "You hungry?"

"What's on the menu?"

"I think the only thing we have is eggs."

"Why don't you have food."

"I haven't had time to go shopping and I only have like twenty dollars on me right now."

"Didn't Ryland leave you his card?"

"I don't touch his money." She said shrugging, I followed her into the kitchen she put Willow in her high chair I thought she was gonna start screaming again but she didn't.

"He left it there for you to use I'm pretty sure he has no problem with you taking his money and spending it."

"It has nothing to do with him wanting me to spend it or not it has everything to do with he's worked his ass for that money, I'm not gonna mooch off him."

"How's the novel coming?"

"Finally half way done with it but lately with Willow being all clingy and moody I can only write when she's asleep or nursing so it gets tiring."

"After she eats let's go shopping."

"No thank you."

"You don't want to spend Ryland's money so I will."

"I have money not a lot but I have money."

"You are so stubborn that you drive me crazy."

"Thanks, I got it from you." She laughed.

 **Max's Pov**

We were doing a meet and greet and DJ refused to stay behind in one of the rooms and wait for us so he was sitting beside me waving at people, he was coloring a picture for Sadie. "Do you want me sign?" DJ asked as I signed some girls poster she smiled at him and nodded. "Daddy watch me." He said and picked up my sharpie and wrote his 'name' and smiled. "Do you see?" He asked pointing to it.

"Yeah, you did great buddy." He did the D right but the J was backward but it was still cute.

"Tanks."

"He's adorable." She said I smiled.

"The ladies love you," I said ruffling his hair.

"Yep."

After it was over we got something to eat, DJ was silent which was a nice little break because he was off the walls this morning. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"What's these?" He asked putting a finger on my tattoos.

"They are tattoos."

"Oh. What this one?"

"That's a skull."

"Oh. What's this?"

"That's my dad's name."

"Your dad's name?"

"Yeah and then I have my Pops name right here." I pointed to the other one and DJ started to search for something. "What are you looking for?"

"My name." He said.

"I don't have one for you."

"Why?"

"I just haven't gotten one yet."

"But why?" He asked with a frown.

"You want me to get your name?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, where?" He tapped his chin and then pointed to my arm.

"Here."

"I already have one there, how about right here," I asked pointing to my shoulder.

"Yeah!"

"And now I just need to come up with an idea for what to do…" I said mostly to myself but DJ looked as if he was thinking too.

"I don't know…" He said.

"Who's your favorite superhero?"

"Ummm…. Batman!"

When we got back on the bus DJ jumped on the couch and distracted himself with Mario Kart. "What's with that face?" Ryland asked looking up from his phone.

"DJ wants me to get a tattoo for him but I don't know what to do," I said Ryland nodded and then looked down at his arm looking at his tattoo for Willow a tattoo both him and Kayla had in the same exact spot.

"Well Willow's was easy to think about because of her name but I get your dilemma."

"Draw something for me?"

"My drawing skills are pretty epic."

"Only because of your mother."

"Does that mean you are getting one for Rosie too?"

"Well I can't do one and not the other but she isn't old enough to realize it yet so maybe… No, I would much rather just get one for both of them."

"Are you trying to get this done today?"

"If I can think of something for them yeah."

"Well do something simple you don't have to go all out."

"I know, I was thinking of just a rose for her considering that's her name and then for DJ I have no ideas."

"Daddy I beat Uncle Zach!"

"He cheated."

"No," DJ yelled. "I won."

"Yeah because you cheat." DJ ran over to me and tapped my arm and then pointed at Zach.

"He's lying daddy."

"I know he is buddy." He got behind me and rested his chin on top of my head.

"Go play the game with him while I do this," Ryland said and started to draw something.

Zach, Spencer, Gabe, and DJ were all racing and anytime DJ would win he would do a little dance these were the memories I had with my dad when he had down time we would play games even if he did suck at most of them, I was happy I could pass that down and share those memories with my son now.

"Max come here," Ryland said.

"You done?"

"It's not the best because I don't have the right colored pencils but it's still good." He shrugged and slid it towards me, I looked down and smiled.

 **Ryland's Pov**

The rest of the week went by slowly that always seems to happen when I know I get to go home, the time drags on the guys would be on the bus for two-ish days driving to New York and I get to go home and see my girls. I left earlier than I thought I would right after the concert in Ohio I went to the airport and got a flight home, everyone but Max made fun of me for leaving a few hours earlier but what reason did I have to stay? To be stuck on the bus watching movies and dying of boredom when we went days for traveling?

I got home at five in the morning the house was silent and I didn't want to go wake Kayla up so I decided to make her breakfast because she deserves it but when I went into the kitchen we didn't really have much but just enough to make french toast and not have to run to the store. When I was done cooking I went upstairs into our room and seen Kayla and Willow in bed sleeping, Willow's little arms above her head. "Hey, sleepy head." I tapped on Kayla's nose she pulled the covers over her face. "Baby." She opened her eyes blinking slowly.

"Ry?"

"Hey."

"What time is it?"

"Almost six."

"In the morning?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you home?"

"I left after the concert last night."

"Welcome home." She said.

"Thanks, baby, I made you breakfast," I said, she sat up as I handed her the plate.

"You didn't have to do that, I should be the one making you breakfast."

"Just shut up and eat." She rolled eyes but started to eat. "Hows Willow been?"

"Terrible."

"Why?"

"She hasn't been sleeping much lately, I put her down at nine last night she woke up at eleven I nursed her and she went back to sleep at almost midnight, then she woke up at two and didn't go back to sleep until almost four and she spent the entire time crying and whining."

"Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"I think she's getting more teeth probably but it's been like that for the last few weeks."

"Poor baby…" I said looking at Willow I loved watching her sleep because her little mouth would move as if she were nursing.

"Here," Kayla said lifting her fork. "Have some."

"It's for you."

"Ryland if you don't take a bite of this so help me god I will kick you in the dick."

"Okay, okay…"

"Good huh?" She asked as I took the bite I nodded. "You seem tired."

"Yeah I didn't get much sleep before the concert, DJ decided he didn't want to sleep with Max in the middle of the night and climbed into my bunk and slept on top of me."

"Lay down, I'll move Willow back to her crib."

"No she's fine, I have to take a shower, shave, and-"

"How about giving me a kiss first?" She asked I smirked.

"I've missed you," I said bringing my lips to hers, she put the plate down on the bed and rose to her knees wrapping her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss, my arms went around her pulling her close to me as the kiss went from a soft sweet welcome home kind of kiss to a hello sexy rip my clothes off please.

"Ryland," She said against my lips breathlessly. "The baby."

"Come take a shower with me," I said letting my lips travel down her neck I could feel her nails digging into my skin.

Kayla pulled away from me and looked at Willow she picked her up carefully and left the room with her when she came back in she pulled me into the bathroom. "That's my shirt," I said she looked down at my oversized shirt on her and pulled it off and threw it at me.

 **Kayla's Pov**

After the shower we went back to sleep I was still tired from Willow's weird crankiness, I didn't want to Ryland that she's been clingy to me like no tomorrow because I didn't know how he would react to that I didn't want him to feel bad about not being home so I hoped he chalk this up to her being cranky. Ryland had fallen asleep almost as soon as his head hit his pillow his arms were around me and I let everything fade away into a peaceful sleep something I felt like I haven't gotten in weeks.

Small cries woke me up, I looked at Ryland who was still out like a light I didn't want to force him to get it up it wasn't his job to take care of her, looking at the time it's only been about forty minutes since we laid down. "Morning pretty girl," I said she didn't look happy. "I know, I know you missed mama huh? This is the first time in a week you've woken up in your bed." I picked her up and went over to the rocking chair.

"Are you actually gonna eat for me?" Willow latched on almost immediately and stopped the whining. "You know mommy tried the whole 'let her self-soothe' bullshit thing everyone said but no you just kept screaming your little head off until I gave you what you wanted, and then I remembered you have two very stubborn parents." She was looking at me I swear if she could smirk this would be the moment where she would do it.

"Hey…" I looked over to Ryland leaning against the door. "Why didn't you wake me? I would have gotten her."

"It's okay, she was hungry."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah just tired."

"Well after your done you can go lay back down and I'll watch her, we have like an hour before we actually have to be there."

"I'm fine just need coffee."

"Kayla I can watch my own daughter."

"I never said you couldn't Ryland."

"Well, you are making it seem like I can't do it." She wasn't eating anymore so I stood up fixed my shirt and handed her over to Ryland. "Hey, baby girl." He kissed her head. "Have you missed me? Yeah, you missed daddy haven't you." She started to whine. "You're okay baby girl." He bounced her up and down.

"Have you seen her pacifier anywhere?"

"Um, not recently the last time I saw it was before I left." Of course, he wouldn't know where it was I pushed past him and went into the room. "What's wrong with you?" He asked softly.

"Nothing is wrong with me, why does everyone think something's wrong with me? I'm tired, she hasn't been sleeping so I haven't been sleeping."

"I told you to lay back down for a little while."

"We have to go soon it's pretty far from the house."

"Kayla take a breath," He said I stopped and did what he said. "You are stressing out you need to stop."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Would you move?"

"Move? Move where?"

"New York."

"You want to move to New York?"

"Well Sadie was thinking about moving to New York and you have your brother and sister out there."

"Yeah but my parents are here in California I like being close to them."

"I know, I was just thinking."

"Do you want to move to New York?"

"I don't really know it would be nice to have a different place to explore but I love California."

"If you want to move we can move I will beg my mom to move with us."

"You are really close with her aren't you?"

"I almost lost her a few years back-" He had tears in his eyes he kissed Willow's head. "She was all I had for a really long time and half the time it was just her raising us when dad was away so moving away from her just feels unnatural to me. She has always been so close even if an hour drive isn't that close I always knew if I needed her I could get in my car and drive to her…"

"We don't have to move Ry."

"We can look around when we go to New York if you'd like."

"Yeah…." I said softly, I never knew he almost lost his mother, he hasn't really talked about that with me maybe it's not something he likes to bring up. Maybe we could move to LA instead so we could be closer to his parents.

 **Ryland's Pov**

The drive there was awful Willow was crying the entire time and Kayla seemed completely unfazed by it while I had a headache from hell. "Why is she crying?"

"She's been comfort nursing lately." What the hell does that even mean? Is that a term I should know?

"Oh.."

"You don't know what that means do you?"

"Not really."

"It's basically non-nutritive suckling. She doesn't want the milk she just wants to be on the boob all day."

"Is that why you asked about her pacifier?"

"Yeah it was working for her but I lost it and I haven't had the energy to go to the store and get her a new one."

"Well after we are done here we can go because we need to go shopping considering there is no food at home."

"There is food at home," Kayla mumbled, Willow must have fallen asleep because she wasn't crying anymore.

"Barely."

"I went shopping you just didn't look in the right places."

"Did you take my card and go shopping?"

"No, I did not."

"Kayla."

"That's not my money I'm not gonna touch it end of story."

"No that's not-"

"Can we talk about something else now? Something actually important."

"Like what?"

"I want to take Harlan to New York."

"I know you do so do I but we can't."

"You are famous, doesn't that count for something."

"I can bribe them if that's what you are asking but I don't think they would take to kindly to that sort of thing."

"Oh I talked to Stephanie she wanted me to thank you for the tickets to New York and the backstage passes for the show, she said Jane cried when she found out."

"Good I'm glad they are coming, when I told the guys about it, we all pitched in some for the tickets to New York and it will be nice to meet them."

"You really are amazing."

"I know I am."

"You and that giant ego of yours."

"You started it…."

When we got to the place it didn't take long for us to be taken back and answer about a million and twenty-five questions, Willow was on Kayla's lap it kind of hurt that I had her and she cried until Kayla took her from me. "It really is you isn't it?" Maria, the lady who was going over everything said Kayla and I looked at each other.

"Come again?"

"Your father is Jace Herondale right?"

"Yeah, he is."

"I went to all of his concerts back in Tennessee."

"Oh really? We are actually going to Tennessee in a few weeks."

"Really, what part?"

"I'm sorry I don't mean to interrupt but-"

"Oh right, I'm sorry sweetie." I glanced at Kayla because I thought I'd be getting the death stare right about now but she didn't seem to mind.

"Oh no it's okay I love talking about touring and everything."

"Well here." She said and moved a stack of papers and stamped something and then wrote in another one. "Now where in Tennessee are Y'all playing?" She asked still writing.

"Chattanooga."

"Oh really? When I was younger it was always in Nashville or Jackson."

"We were gonna pick Jackson but Max likes the name Chattanooga so that's where we picked."

"Is that how you guys pick where you go? The best name wins?"

"Most of the time yes it was between Chattanooga and Murfreesboro." She laughed still filling out things she looked up.

"Who's last name will he be taking?"

"Mine," I said Kayla bite her lip. "Or is he not taking my last name?" I asked Kayla shook her head.

"No yours is what I wanted." She said and smiled at me.

"And the middle name?"

"He has two," Kayla said.

"First one?"

"Amil." She saw me raise an eyebrow she smiled. "It means hope." She said softly.

"And his second middle name?"

" Logan."

"After your brother?" Kayla asked.

"Growing up he always knew he was different but he didn't let that stop him he embraced it so I couldn't think of a better name i'd want to pass onto my son."

She grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly. "Harlan Amil-Logan Herondale," Kayla said softly.

"It's perfect."

"I really thought you were gonna want to call him Legend." She said and I laughed because I thought about it for a while.

"I didn't think you would let me."

"Alright, we are all set I just need some signatures."

"They said that we should expect to be in here for a few hours," Kayla said clearly confused.

"To go over paperwork and put you down for preparation classes."

"A what class?" I asked Kayla elbowed me.

"I told you about the dumb class it's where they get you prepared to have a kid in your life or something like that."

"We already have a kid in our life."

"Which is why I waved it."

"What?"

"Your uncle is the reason I came into this line of work at one of his concerts he was talking about how they had just adopted their last kid and it just kind of hit me hard."

"So…. We won't have to wait as long to get Harlan?"

"I'll get in contact with his foster mom and you should be able to pick him up tomorrow at the earliest." We signed the adoption papers and Kayla looked like she was trying very hard not to cry.

"Thank you." Kayla hugged her she looked surprised, to say the least but hugged her back.

When we got home Kayla put Willow's car seat down and fell onto the couch she held out her hand for me. "Lay with me." She said tapping the empty spot next to her.

"Get up."

"Why?"

"Just trust me." She stood up and I laid down pulling her on top of me.

"We have a son, we are now a family of four."

"Did you not want him to have my last name?" I asked brushing my hand through her hair.

"Not at first, but Sadie talked to me about the whole thing and she was right which is why he has your last name."

"Are we going to have to make up a birthday for him or-"

"He remembered his birthday it was March 7th."

"I forgot to ask you this but do you like Broadway?"

"Like New York Broadway?"

"Yeah."

"Who doesn't like Broadway. I use to beg my dad to take me to see the Newsies but of course, I never got to go, why?"

"Well my entire family is going to a show and I wanted to know if you would come or if wasn't something you were into."

"I'm more surprised you and even your dad want to see a Broadway musical."

"It's to support Logan."

"Logan's on Broadway?"

"Yeah he has been for a few months and this will be the first time any of us have seen him perform live other than Jessie."

"I swear everyone in your family is like hella awesome and I'm just over here like…. I'm a wannabe author."

"You are not a wannabe you are going to be." I kissed her head.

"I love you Ry."

"I love you too baby." Kayla turned the tv on and we watched a movie enjoy the calmness of Willow finally sleeping.

 **Kayla's Pov**

I wanted to throw up, I felt like I needed to throw up it wasn't the fact that I was scared it was because I could hardly contain my emotions that I felt like I needed to throw up because my stomach was all twisty, Ryland was holding Willow bouncing her around and tickling her he seemed calm and ready for this I seemed not so ready but I was, more than I have ever been I knew from the most moment I saw him he was meant to be mine. "Mommy!" Harlan yelled and ran to me and leaped into my arms.

"Oh, my sweet little boy." I kissed his curls and he looked at Ryland and ran to him.

"Ryland!"

"Hey, buddy." He handed Willow to me and picked him up.

"You ready to go home?" Harlan smiled and nodded vigorously. "Let's go." I could hear Harlan whisper to Ryland.

"Can I call you daddy?" He asked softly, Ryland kissed his head and whispered something to him Harlan erupted into giggles, those boys would be the death of me. My boys.

 **Next chapter will be some mild spoilers but nothing too big because where they are at right now is not where they end up so don't worry it won't ruin anything**

 **New York chapter is finally next a long time coming I know**

 **I need some ideas for Max's tattoo for DJ**


	33. Chapter 33 New York Pt 1

**I didn't think this chapter was going to be so long as I was writing it so I decided to chop the New York chapter into parts not sure if it will be 2 or 3 parts just yet**

 **Creativedesigns- In the next chapter Ryland and Sadie kind of describe them a little more**

 **Allieanna- You only have about two or three chapters to go until you find out for sure what Cambry did regarding the baby**

 **Max's Pov**

DJ was running around the hotel I think he was finally glad to have some space to run around as much as he loves the tour bus. Ryland offered me to stay in the apartment him and I share but Zach asked to borrow it since his girlfriend was in town we didn't mind, Ryland knows I'm planning on telling Sadie everything tonight and if she leaves me at least his isn't too far away but if she does leave me I won't go to him I would go- "Daddy?" DJs little voice bribing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah player?"

"When is mommy coming?"

"She'll be here soon."

"Can we go swimming?"

"You don't want to wait for Mommy and Rosie?"

"No, I just want to swim now." He said and pulled his shirt off. "Please daddy?" He smiled and I couldn't say no to that sweet little face.

"Alright come on." I text Sadie to let her know and DJ ran and changed faster than I've ever seen him change.

"Cannonball!" DJ yelled and ran straight for the pool once we got in he jumped in and my heart was in my throat I didn't know if he could swim or not but he popped out from under the water laughing. "Come on daddy!" He yelled.

"I didn't know you could swim."

"Auntie Kawla taught me when I was this many." He held up three fingers, I sat at the edge of the water with my feet in the water, DJ was a brave kid I still had my fear of swimming from when I was six and fell out of my water ring and started to drown Pops who hates the water jumped in and pulled me out and from that day I never got back into a pool when we would go to water parks I would stay away from the water slides because you have to swim and I don't feel like drowning again. "Daddy come in," DJ said I got in the water at least in three feet I'm fine but I still feel uncomfortable in the water. "Let's race!" DJ went under the water and started swimming away from me.

"Uh DJ maybe you should stay over here," I said once he came up but he wasn't paying attention to me.

"I'm gonna do a flip flop," DJ said trying to get out of the pool by pulling himself up.

"DJ come back out over here." He nodded and swam back towards me, only four and could swim better than me I was slightly embarrassed but as long as he was having fun I would survive in this hell that is a swimming pool.

"Well, well, well, Max Lightwood in a swimming pool never thought I'd see this day ever come again," Ryland said I rolled my eyes, I moved back some to sit on the steps.

"Where is everyone?"

"Sadie and Kayla went to take the kids to change so they can swim."

"Why didn't you change?"

"I'm waiting for my mom to get here before I even start to relax."

"Hi, uncle Rylan," DJ said.

"Hey, buddy."

"Watch me do my flip flop." Ryland looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"He means a front flip."

"He can do a front flip?"

"No, but he thinks he can so I let him believe it."

"So," Ryland sat down at the edge of the pool letting his legs get in the water. "You're really gonna tell Sadie everything?"

"Unfortunately."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're coming up on a year clean in a few months and if she leaves you I know how hurt you will be just look what happened when you and Cambry ended things, you love Sadie and she's pregnant-"

"Maybe after this, she'll get an abortion to once she finds out how awful I am."

"Max you aren't awful half the shit you did was because Cam wanted it."

"But I still did it Ryland that doesn't make me any better does it?"

"Your entire agreement with her was fucked up."

"I know it was please just don't talk about it right now, this could be my last day with them and I want it to be a happy day."

"She will understand."

"I don't think she will but it's okay I'm a survivor I already know women don't stay long in my life."

"Max-"

"Daddy I'm gonna do a trick okay?" DJ said and ran and jumped in the pool just like he's been doing the entire time. "Did you see my spin?" He asked excitedly.

"Dude your awesome." DJ smiled I'm gonna miss his smile.

"Did you want Kayla and I to take the kids?" Ryland asked I shook my head.

"My dads actually asked for them they are trying to do grandparent things with them whatever that means."

"Well, what did we do when grandma and grandpa would watch us?"

"Eat candy for dinner and run around screaming?" I said Ryland laughed.

"I was thinking when grandpa would take us up to big bear anytime he came to California."

"Or how grandma would always take us to the farmers market and lose us because she'd get distracted by all the sales."

"Good times…" Ryland sighed happily.

"Dada!" I felt a little body against my back and then her little arms around my neck.

"Hey, Posie Pooh." I turned on the step and she sat down next to me in the water.

"It not cold." She said.

"No, it's warm," DJ said dunking his head under the water. Sadie and Kayla came in next talking and laughing Sadie was holding Willow and Kayla was holding who I assumed was Harlan's hand.

"Hey, baby," Sadie said I smiled I need to keep my distance push myself away from them I know how this talk will end.

"Hey…"

"Can you put these on her?" She tossed me her floaties.

"Here baby give me your hand." She nodded.

Once both of them were on she walked into the water DJ swam over to her and grabbed her hand. "Come on Rose." He said and pulled her in she was laughing.

"Hi." Harlan came up behind Ryland putting his hand on top of Ryland's head. "I'm Harlan." He said softly.

"Max." Ryland turned to the side and pulled Harlan over him and into the water he screamed a little mostly from excitement.

"Don't throw me." He said.

"I'm not gonna throw you I just didn't want you to be afraid to get in so I helped you out."

"I'm not afraid." He said.

"Can he swim?"

"No idea, that's why he has those on."

"You didn't ask him?"

"His answer was um sure."

"Why aren't you swimming?" Sadie asked coming into the water, you couldn't tell she was pregnant yet which I was kind of glad about because I've been waiting to tell my parents about it I need to see how this talk goes tonight. She sat down beside me putting her hand on my shoulder I wanted to move away but her touch made all the anxiety I was feeling go away.

"You never told her?" Ryland said.

"Told me what?" Sadie raised an eyebrow.

"Ryland shut up."

"Max can't-" I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the water. "Oh, you fucking bitch." He said once he came up Harlan was laughing.

"Ryland you are around kids," Kayla said Willow didn't look too excited about the pool.

"He pulled me in."

"Well don't swear around the kids."

"Come on," Ryland said and grabbed my arm trying to pull me.

"Let me go, Ryland, I will punch you in the damn face if you don't let me go," I said holding onto the railing.

"Why don't you want to swim?" Sadie asked.

"Max doesn't know how." Ryland snickered.

"You can't swim?" Kayla looked surprised.

"It's not that I can't swim."

"He's afraid of the water," Ryland said.

"I almost died when I was a kid."

"He slipped out of his ring thing in six feet and drowned."

"And I never got back in a pool again."

"Give me your hand," Sadie said I shook my head.

"No thank you."

"Max come on."

"I don't swim this is as far as I will go," I said pointing to where I was standing.

"And what if Rosie or DJ ever fell in the pool?"

"DJ can swim," Willow screamed happily and started to slap the water splashing the water everywhere.

"Come here baby girl." Ryland swam over to Kayla and took Willow from her.

"Does your mom know we're here?"

"Yeah, I told her we were at the pool she went to go pick up Jessie and Logan and then they were coming over."

"Well, I'll get out and watch the phone see if she calls."

"Not so fast," Sadie said wrapping her arms around my neck. "Stay in with me."

"Sadie I really don't like the water the only reason I got in was because DJ wanted me to."

"Okay…"

"I'll stay on the steps but three feet is as far as I'll go." She smiled.

"You want to come all the way in Harlan?"

"No thank you." He said softly.

"I'll watch him you can go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I looked at Harlan and smiled he had long curly dirty blonde hair and big gray eyes. "What's up little dude?" He looked at me and shrugged. "You don't like swimming?"

"I never been swimming before." He said softly.

"Really, never?"

"Nope." He said watching Ryland and Kayla play with Willow in the water.

"Think of it as a giant bath, you like baths right?"

"Yeah, I like baths because I can go under the water and pretend I can breathe but I can't." He said when I laughed he smiled but it dropped when he saw DJ was swimming back over towards us..

"You alright?"

"I don't want him to make fun of me." He said softly, Ryland had told me about him not having all his fingers and toes and that he was kind of shy about it, he kept his arms crossed and his feet in the water.

"Hi!" DJ said and Harlan turned away. "Daddy, why doesn't he like me?"

"Come here, player." I picked him up and placed him on my lap.

"Introduce yourself, he's just a little shy kinda like Rosie when she meets new people."

"I'm DJ what's you name?" He asked tilting his head.

"Harlan." He whispered.

"Daddy his name is Haran."

"No, it's Harlan." He said.

"Harwin?"

"No," He laughed. "Harlan."

"Harlan?"

"Yeah."

"His name is Harlan daddy." DJ said looking up at me.

"I know." I said Harlan pushed the hair out of his face and DJ's eyes got big.

"Woah what happened?" He asked I was getting ready to cover his mouth when the next words came out of his mouth. "Did an alligator eat your fingers like captain hook's hand?" He said looking mesmerized by his hand.

"I think that was a crocodile." I said I guess to myself because they weren't listening to me.

"Yeah," Harlan said. "And my toes!" He lifted his leg up and DJ examined his foot.

"That's so cool!" He yelled.

"What's so cool?" Ryland asked shaking his head water flying everywhere.

"Oh, your son said that the crocodile from Peter pan ate his fingers and toes." Ryland laughed and looked at DJ and Harlan who were in a deep conversation about the crocodile.

"Wasn't it an alligator?"

"No it was not, the fucking things nickname was Tick-Tock Croc."

"Well what a horrible name he accidentally swallows one alarm clock and now he's the bad guy and has to be stuck with a terrible name?"

"I don't know Ryland I'm not the one who makes the names."

"Well, I still think it was an alligator."

"It was a crocodile."

"What's the difference, Max?"

"Um…." I really didn't know the answer to that one.

"Come play with me." DJ said and jumped backwards into the water, Harlan turned around and did the same thing.

The door opened to get into the pool and in came Liam. "Hey losers."

"Wheres, mom?"

"She was yelling at Cecily for her choices in swimming attire, is dad here?"

"No, he had to meet up with some record company."

"A record company, why?"

"I guess they decided to put out one last album before really retiring."

"You gonna swim?" Max asked Liam shook his head.

"Nah, I'm trying to talk Jessie into taking me to get food I'm starving."

"I think there is a buffet here." Kayla said coming back towards us with Willow still splashing around.

"Don't let Cecily hear those words come out of your mouth." Liam muttered.

"Oh come on mom." Cecily groaned coming in.

"I'm just saying when your father comes he's going to yell at you."

"Well, I think I look cute and it's just us here so why does it matter?" Cecily came into view of us and Ryland stood up.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Ryland yelled Cecily groaned throwing her hands in the air.

"I am not a baby!" She yelled.

"It's actually a really cute bikini," Jessie said. "Because it's mine and you stole it from me."

"I'm your little sister that means I have full rights to your closet." Cecily said.

"That's yours?" Ryland did not look happy. "That doesn't cover anything."

"Well for CeCe it does because she's barely got anything to show."

"Is this the let's make fun of Cecily for not having big boobs like Jessie show? Because I do not approve of this." Cecily yelled.

"I feel uncomfortable with this conversation." Logan said moving away from everyone.

"Hi Clary." Kayla said and all the conversation stopped Cecily came towards the pool with her hands out.

"Can I have her?"

"Yeah here."

"Hi sweetie, where's Harlan?" Clary said looking around.

"Oh he's playing with DJ i'll go get him so-"

"Oh no it's okay let him play." She said.

"Logan I need your brain for a minute." I said he nodded.

"What's the difference between an alligator and a crocodile."

"One you'll see in a while and the other you'll see later."

"What?" Ryland and I both asked but Kayla laughed.

"See you later alligator in a while crocodile, he was making a joke you guys." Kayla said.

"Ohh…"

"Thank you Kayla for being the only one to get it."

"Hey I was waiting for a full on lecture about alligators and crocodiles." I said Logan shook his head.

"Alright you want a lecture i'll give you one." Sadie grabbed my hand I hated the effect she had on me, I hated that I didn't tell her the truth sooner, I hated that I fell in love with her, I most of all hated the fact that all of this could be over between us tomorrow morning.

"Way to go Max…" Ryland mumbled to me, Logan went on to tell us about how alligators have wider U-shaped snouts, while crocodiles front ends are more pointed and V-shaped, I zoned out for the next part of our lesson.

"Also, crocodiles tend to live in saltwater habitats, while alligators hang out in freshwater marshes and lakes."

"Thanks Logan."

"But I haven't even gotten to the Diplocynodon or Asiatosuchus." Logan said excitedly.

"What the hell is he talking about?" I whispered to Ryland who shrugged, Logan frowned.

"I'm sorry you guys don't care…." He said softly.

"No we really want to learn about the diplociden?"

"Diplocynodon…. And no you don't, I know when people are annoyed with me and you two happen to be." He went over and sat down next to Clary who pulled him into a hug.

"All these years and you think i'd learn not to be a fucking dick around him." Ryland said getting out and going over towards them.

"I don't get it," Sadie said from beside me. "Why's he upset?"

"Logan sees the world differently, sees people differently, I can't really explain it other then he's different and I mean that in the most unique way." Logan came back over with Ryland.

"I was telling Logan that we were just confused about what- what was it called again?"

"Asiatosuchus…"

"Yes what that was and that was why we were whispering, right Max?"

"Right."

"You guys are lying I am not dumb."

"Of course not you have a higher IQ than Einstein." Logan muttered something under his breath about Stephen Hawking.

"Hi, i'm Logan I don't think we've ever met before." Logan said looking at Sadie.

"Oh i'm Sadie."

"Max's girlfriend right?"

"Yeah."

"Good luck with that." He said smiling, there was the Logan we all knew the light humor and charming Herondale smile.

"Don't make me pull you into this pool."

"I don't swim." He said holding his hands up.

"You can't swim either?" Kayla said.

"I can swim I just hate it."

"He has a fear of water." Ryland said.

"You're afraid of water?" Sadie said confused.

"Stick around and you will find out I have a lot of fears."

"Logan you aren't supposed to be talking!" Jessie yelled from over where Clary was.

"I know." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." She yelled.

"It's like she's becoming my mother." We all laughed as Jessie came over. "My throat feels fine now, thanks."

"You sick Log?" Liam asked touching Logan's shoulder he relaxed against his touch.

"No, I have a show tonight and my throat was killing me this morning so i've been on vocal rest." He said shrugging. I left the pool thankful and sat down next to Clary just talking the entire watching everyone swim.

Ryland and everyone had left a little while later DJ and Rosie begged to stay well DJ did Rosie didn't care, DJ was pushing Rosie around in a tube and she was laughing and enjoying every minute of it. "Hey…" Sadie said softly her hand brushing through my hair. "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've barely talked to me at all, you just seem so far away right now."

"I just have a lot on my mind right now it's not you or anything." Her arms went around my neck. "How's Empire?" I asked pulling away from her and touching her stomach she rolled her eyes.

"Fine and I will only let you call the baby that until we figure out a real name for her or him." She kissed my cheek.

 **Ryland's Pov**

Willow was starting to get cranky so we left, mom invited Max and Sadie to come with us but they said they were gonna stay for a little while longer, I felt bad for Max I knew he was scared about telling Sadie the truth and to be honest I was scared for him he had an amazing thing going for him right now and if he lost them I don't know what would happen to him and that scared the hell out of me. "Daddy I done." Harlan yelled from the shower.

"Come here buddy." I yelled he came out wrapped in a towel. "Your clothes are on the bed in there."

"Thank you." He said and running towards the room. "I'm so cold!" He yelled as he ran.

"Officially a clean cranky baby." Kayla said handing Willow over to me she had her pacifier in her mouth so she had calmed down a little bit. "What time are we going to lunch?"

"Well it isn't for about another hour mom wanted everyone to get cleaned up before we headed over to my grandmas."

"Do you think they will like me?"

"My grandma is a little bit… over the top? She hated my dad for a really long time and because of that it kind of drove a wedge between her and my mom but over the years it's gotten a lot better, but my grandpa will love you he loves everyone."

"So she will like me?"

"Hopefully." I looked down at Willow and she was out like a light.

"This isn't making me feel any better." Harlan came out with his hair stuck to his face Kayla smiled at him and held her arms out. "Let me fix that wild hair." He laughed, I was thankful that he adjusted to us quickly I thought it was going to be hard for him to use to living with new people but he seemed really at home with us, Kayla and I spent my two days at home shopping with Harlan and putting together his room which he wanted to have it Paw Patrol themed, I don't know why it mattered considering he slept in the bed with Kayla Willow and I both nights.

"Are you going to brush my hair?" He asked Kayla nodded as he sat down in front of her.

"What are we doing after lunch with your grandparents?"

"I don't know yet, my mom and dad hadn't decided on anything so I think we are just playing everything as it goes along you know winging it."

"Ahhh the Herondale motto."

"I think that might be 'damn I woke up looking good this morning' but that could be our second motto."

"You see what we've gotten ourselves into baby boy…" Kayla said to Harlan he looked up at her and smiled.

Thirty minutes later when Willow got up we went up to my parents hotel to hang out before going to grandma and grandpas house, everyone was sitting on the couch watching a movie we wanted to get the introduction over with quickly because Harlan doesn't really like the spotlight being on him. "Everyone this is Harlan." Cecily was the first one up and over to us.

"Hi i'm Cecily," She pulled Harlan into a hug he seemed surprised at first but hugged her back.

"I'm Harlan." One by one everyone introduced themselves to Harlan and he started to relax, we had told him that everyone knew about his hand and feet and not one would say anything to him about it, he was still scared though.

"I'm Clary." Mom said sitting down in front of him, Harlan asked about mom and dad a lot.

"Your my grandma now?" He asked mom smiled.

"Yeah I am but you can call me whatever you want, okay?" He nodded.

"I call you grandma." He said mom laughed.

"I'm too young for this." She joked and kissed his head.

"And your grandpa!" Harlan said looking at dad.

"Yes I am and it's my duty to do things your parents and your grandma would get mad about so as my first official duty as your grandfather here." He handed him something and his face lit up.

"Oooh Candy!" He said.

"Dad he hasn't even eaten real food yet."

"My father didn't listen when I would say that to him about you so i'm not listening when you say it to me, there's more over here come on."

"Dad…" I groaned, I realized that Logan was the only one that hadn't come talked to Harlan he was sitting on a bar stool against the kitchen counter watching everyone I let Kayla's hand go and made my way over towards him.

"Congratulations." He said once I reached him.

"Thanks Log."

"Here," He said picking a box with a ribbon on it. "That's for Harlan."

"Why don't you give it to him." I asked he looked over at everyone and shook his head.

"No I don't want to mess anything up."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked he sighed.

"I think i'm gonna head home in a few."

"You just got here like an hour ago, what's wrong?"

"I have a show tonight and I need to get my mind in the right setting and everything."

"Aren't we coming to your show?"

"No, tomorrow night you are coming."

"Something's wrong with you Logan I know you only distance yourself from the family when you are upset about something and you don't know how to say it."

"It's just-" Liam came over to us and Logan shut down.

"What's going on?"

"There's something wrong with Logan." I said Liam raised his eyebrow.

"What's wrong little brother?"

"Nothing…." I looked over to everyone else Kayla and Cecily were sitting on the couch with Willow, mom and dad were talking to Harlan he was laughing at whatever they were saying and Jessie was watching us, she made her way over towards us.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No I just want to go home."

"He doesn't want to go over to grandma's house." Jessie said we both looked at Logan who sighed.

"Jessie just don't say anything…." Logan said with a groan.

"Why don't you want to go see grandma?"

"She doesn't-"

"Jessie."

"She doesn't like that Logan's gay."

"What…?" Liam and I both said.

"She made a big scene about it years ago when she stayed in Canada with us, it's not like mom was ever really close with her I mean she only came once when mom was sick so it's not like mom and her had a heart to heart where she told her Logan was gay, grandma assumed that Logan was straight and one day when Logan was on the phone grandma asked who he was talking to and he said his boyfriend and she…" Her voice died down and looked at Logan with soft eyes.

"She didn't say anything but I could tell she didn't approve, a few days later she went back home."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Mom was sick, everyone had bigger things to worry about then grandma being mad about me being a faggot."

"Don't say that word." Liam said.

"When we moved out here I thought if I could just get grandma to understand that me being gay didn't change who I was that maybe we could get along again."

"But that didn't work out because she went off on him and since that day we don't go see her, grandpa comes over every now and then without grandma knowing."

"What about grandma Maryse and grandpa Robert are they like that too?"

"No, they don't care, grandpa Robert even came to this equality shindig with me it was pretty cool."

"Have you ever told mom?"

"Told me what?" Everyone jumped.

"Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Liam yelled mom laughed.

"Well you guys are over here talking in secret." Mom said with Willow in her arms and a pacifier in her mouth I really wished she didn't like that damn thing so much.

"Logan says-"

"I was just telling everyone that I don't think I can make it to dinner at grandmas I have some things to get done and a sick boyfriend to check on."

"It's a baby cold…" Jessie mumbled.

"Are you sure baby boy? I have barely got to spend time with you…"

"Breakfast tomorrow? Me, you, Ryland, Liam, and Harlan?"

"Is that okay with you?" Mom asked I nodded.

"Yeah i'm not doing anything tomorrow other than taking Willow and Harlan to meet Chris and the kids." Logan got up and hugged mom tightly. "Wait before you go," I said holding onto his shirt. "Harlan come here." Harlan turned away from dad and ran towards us he had chocolate all over his face. "Have you been eating more candy?"

"No…" He said shaking his head Logan laughed.

"I'm Logan." He said and Harlan smiled, he knows who Logan is because he asked a bunch of questions about his middle names.

"Hey, that's my name too." He said Logan frowned.

"Isn't your name Harlan?"

"No, It's Harlan Amil-Logan Herondale." He said, I felt proud because he only asked about a million times what his name was and he could never say it all, Logan looked at me.

"Like Logan from the x-men?" He asked curiously.

"No like Logan my little brother."

"But… Why me?" He said and looked down at Harlan.

"I couldn't think of a better name for him." I looked at Liam hoping he wouldn't be mad but he was smiling, it was hard to read either of them most of the time because they both tried so hard to hide the emotions they felt deep down.

"Thank you…" Logan said and hugged me, Logan has never been a big hugger he didn't like physical touch most of the time he let mom hug him but when other people did it he would be as stiff as a board so for him to hug me and not have it be uncomfortable it meant so much to me.

"I love you LogieBear." He laughed.

"I love you too RyRy."

"Do you want me to drop you off?" Jessie asked picking up her car keys.

"Actually Harlan, Logan has a present for you."

"I love presents." He said and jumped up and down.

"Oh… Um… Yeah…" He said and picked up the box and tried to hand it to me but I wouldn't take it he sighed and gave it to Harlan who was waiting patiently. "It's nothing really…" He said but Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Stop being so _you_." She said Logan glared at her.

"Can I open it daddy?"

"Yeah buddy." He sat down on the floor and pulled the ribbon off and pulled the top of the box and pulled the paper up.

"It's a robot hand!" He yelled excitedly.

"How did you-"

"I called Kayla and asked if she could some measurements of his hand I didn't tell her why but she sent them to me and I made it for him."

"You made it?" I asked, I couldn't see what it looked like because Harlan was leaned over gawking at it.

"It's no big deal."

"No big deal…" Jessie mumbled. "That took you fourteen hours to do maybe more."

"Daddy look it's like Marshall from paw patrol!" He said and handed it to me, it was the colors of his little vest thing he wears and a paw print in the middle. "Can I put it on daddy?"

"Why don't you ask Logan to put it on you so he can show you how it works?" He nodded and turned to Logan who bent down to his level.

"You slip your arm into here," He said taking his hand carefully and putting it in. "And you pull this part over to clip it in." Harlan was watching everything he was doing. "And when you wanted to grab something or move the hand you just squeeze this trigger." He said and Harlan did it and the hand went into a fist and his little eyes lit up.

"Daddy did you see that?"

"Yeah I did."

"Robot fist bump." He said to Logan.

"It's not the best but-"

"It's the most bestest thing ever." Logan frowned.

"Let it slide Logan he's a kid." Liam said, Logan nodded.

"I was trying to make one with fully flexible fingers kind of like a regular hand but the mechanics alone for that would have taken over sixteen hours to do even with the help of a 3D printer."

"Logan it's perfect, you made his day." Harlan had run over to Kayla to show her his hand, it kind of reminded me of one of those things you use to reach things that were to high up.

"Well I should get going…"

"You sure?" Mom asked, Logan looked over at Harlan who was bouncing around showing everyone his hand.

"You mind if I hang out here for a little while mom? It's closer to work for me if I just stay here."

"Of course baby boy…." Harlan came running back towards us and tapped on Logan's leg.

"Do you want to play a game with me?" Harlan asked Logan.

"Sure, what game?"

"Um… I don't know…"

"Well i'm not very fun when it comes to games but I can try."

"Okay!" Harlan and Logan disappeared down the hall, I was sort of jealous that their room was bigger than mine but they were the ones with more kids.

"How's school going?" I asked Liam who shrugged.

"I'm trying to focus more on it because my grades were slipping but I pushed through with the first semester but now they are slowing dropping down again and scouts are coming to our next basketball game so I need to be on top of the game and on top of my school work it's all just too much."

"You guy made it to nationals this year?"

"If we win the next two games we are."

"That's what i'm talking about."

"What are you losers talking about?" Cecily yelled from the couch, mom handed her Willow so she turned away from us.

"What's with everyone calling me a loser lately?"

"Where'd Harlan go?" Kayla asked Willow was holding onto Cecily's hands standing up and trying to walk.

"He's with Logan."

"He's really happy about his robot hand."

"I know you should've seen when Logan was putting it on him."

"Why didn't you call me over?" She asked.

"I honestly didn't know that it was happening he didn't tell me what it was other than it was for Harlan."

Willow was sitting on the floor trying to reach something she stuck her hand out. "Ma maa mama." She said.

"Did you hear that? She said mama." I said excitedly Kayla not so much.

"Yeah!"

"What was that? That was fake excitement wasn't it?"

"No…"

"She's talked before this?" I kind of expected it but it still hurt that I wasn't there for her first words, I always also hurt that her first word was mama and not dada.

"Ry…"

"Is everyone ready?" Dad asked, I know he still wasn't grandma's biggest fan and with what Jessie just told me neither was I, she had no right to judge Logan just because he chose a guy to be with instead of a girl. Mom looked at with an eyebrow raised she knew something was up.

"I'll go get Harlan." Kayla said she leaned over to kiss my cheek and got up.

"How did you get such a beautiful girl?" Cecily asked shaking her head.

"Well have you looked at me? I am stunning."

"Stunningly ugly."

"Where has that sweet little girl gone?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You are just evil now you hear me, evil." I said she smiled brightly. These days Cecily looked more and more grown up like she wasn't that tiny little baby girl who loved piggy back rides and eating cupcakes under the table- well I think she would still do that but she was growing up way too fast.

"I love you too." She said sarcastically, Kayla came back without Harlan.

"Where is he?"

"He said he wants to stay with Logan."

"Logan has to work soon." Mom said.

"I know I told him that but Logan said that if we wanted to leave him we could." Kayla said picking up Willow kissing her cheek.

"What do you think?"

"I don't mind and Logan said he was fine with watching him, they were watching a documentary on Lions, Harlan barely even glanced at me." She said sadly but I knew she was just joking.

"We can just leave him then because I don't think you even explained Harlan to grandma did you mom?"

"Uh no I didn't have the time to."

"He can stay." I said Kayla nodded.

 **Sadie's Pov**

There was something off with Max anytime I would try and touch him he pulled away or he would change the rhythm to make it so that he needed to move to get away from me it was getting really annoying and if I brought it up he'd look at me like I was the one who was insane. "Max?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing, what's going on with you?" He asked looking at the time, DJ and Rosie were both taking naps before we went to go meet up with his fathers, they were taking DJ and Rosie for the night I thought it was really sweet that they were trying really hard to be grandparents to them.

"The kids are napping and you haven't even tried to do anything."

"What do you mean I haven't tried to do anything?"

"Kiss me, touch me, you won't even look at me, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing Sadie I just have a lot on my mind."

"I don't know why I bothered to come here then if this is how i'm going to get treated." I went to get but Max grabbed my hand pulling me back towards him.

"I have never been good at this whole relationship thing Sadie, my longest relationship was a fucked up one and my second longest one is us."

"Before Cambry you weren't with anyone?"

"No I was but it never lasted more than a few weeks, I'm not good with people I always fuck everything up."

"Max you don't fuck everything up I know you get scared-"

"Morning mommy." Rosie came out with her hair going in a bunch of crazy directions Max laughed tapped the spot next to him she climbed up beside him. "Morning dada."

"Morning princess." He said and fixed her hair smoothing it out. "You sleep good?"

"Yeah." DJ came out a few minutes later still looking tired.

"I'm hungry…" He said.

"I know we are going to go see grandpa and papa and then they are gonna take you two somewhere."

"Where?"

"I don't know, it's a secret."

"Ohhh." DJ said nodding.

"Why don't you find something to wear." DJ nodded and ran off Rosie picked up Max's phone and handed it to me.

"Here mommy phone."

"This is daddy's phone." I clicked the home button and his lock screen popped up it was a picture of me and the kids.

"Oh," She said and took it from me and handed it to Max. "Here daddy phone."

"Thanks." He said and put it down on the other side of him, he looked sad for some reason I was trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him but he kept pushing me away.

"I be back." Rosie said and rolled off the couch Max kept his eyes on the Tv.

"So uh you and Clary seem really close."

"When I was younger and mother's day rolled around I would act out in class, my parents felt bad I didn't have a mother because they did these mom's day where everyone's mom would come in and we'd have a big lunch and I was always the only one without a mom."

"Max-"

"One year when Ryland and I were in the same class we were about seven or eight I remember everyone making fun of me that morning I was 'no mommy Maxie' I sat down in the back of the class trying so hard not to cry, Clary and Ryland moved seats and she let me make her a mother's day card and from that day on every mother's day even if Ryland and I weren't in the same class she would come to mine she would split her time between Ryland's class and mine because she never wanted me to feel lonely and left out."

"So you guys are really close?"

"She's always been like a mom to me, she's always seen the best in me even when I felt no one did, when I overdosed she was sick but she still came to the hospital and she held my hand, I almost relapsed a little after the overdose she was the one who pulled me away from the bad situation, she has always been there for me and more of a mother then my mom ever was."

"Are you-" DJ came back with his shirt on backwards and his pants were unbuttoned. "Baby come here." I pulled the shirt off of him. "You are so crazy."

"I know!" Max's phone started to ring he looked down at it and then to me.

"Um, i'll be right back…" He said and practically ran outside.

"Was that grandpa?" DJ asked.

"Maybe, why don't we go see what Rosie is doing."

"Okay."

The kids were dressed and ready to go Max was still outside on the phone I didn't want to go out there and cause Max and I more drama. "Mommy when we go?"

"Once daddy is done on the phone."

"Oh…" He said and laid with his head hanging off the couch. "It's taking forever." He said frowning.

Max came in four minutes later looking completely fine from his earlier grumpy mood. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Feeling great." He said pulling me to him and finally kissing me his hands were around my hips holding me close to him the kiss soft and sweet.

"Ewwwwwwww!" DJ yelled. "That so nasty." Max pulled away from me.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too." What the hell was up with him? One minute being king of assholes and the next being my sweet Max, maybe he was just nervous about telling his parents about the baby.

"Welcome to the greatest place to eat on earth."

"Takis?"

"Don't knock it till you try it." Max mumbled.

"What's so great about this place?"

"My dad found me in the alley out back." Max said with a straight face and I just stared at him until he laughed. "Kidding, different alley and a different restaurant."

"Max that wasn't even funny."

"It was a little funny."

"No it wasn't you don't joke about those types of things."

"What my mother abandoning me and leaving me to die?"

"Max…."

"All aboard Max's pity party eh?" He said lately bumping his shoulder into mine.

"Stop it."

"I'm trying to make a shitty situation less shitty."

"No you are trying to-" I saw his parents and shut, DJ ran to Alec and hugged him I guess they got close in the two weeks that Max had DJ.

"Grandpa!" DJ yelled.

"What's up little man? You being good for your parents?"

"Yeah I went swimming today." He said and Rosie held onto Max's hand.

"Hi Rosie." Magnus said she pulled Max's hand closer to her wrapping her entire arm around Max's.

"Dada can you pick me up?" She said to Max who lifted her up her head instantly went down into his shoulder.

"Still as shy as ever." Alec said with a fond smile.

"By the time she's done eating she won't be able to shut up." I said as Max put her in the booth and sliding down.

"Grandpa I will sit by you." DJ said Alec smiled at him.

"Well I would hope so."

"This isn't fair that you two got so close, if I would've known that you had him I would've came sooner because there is no way you are cooler than me."

"Papa you are cool." DJ said but Magnus shook his head.

"I don't believe him." He sighed.

"So what are you guys planning on doing?"

"Taking them to some of our favorite spots around New York and your father has a surprise but won't tell me what." Alec said looking at Magnus.

"You will find out when we get there."

"Wow, this reminds me of when I was a kid." Max said with a smile.

"So what's new with you two?" Alec asked, I looked at Max and smiled.

"We actually have something to tell you." I said and Max's smile vanished.

"Uh, yeah."

"What's up?" I really hope that me telling them i'm pregnant won't be awkward and they will be as accepting as they are about DJ and Rosie.

"We're-"

"Thinking about moving." Max said quickly I looked at him and then back to them.

"Um, yeah, moving…." What the hell was that about?

"Oh really where? LA?" Alec asked.

"I was actually thinking about New York."

"Really?" Max said but I ignored him.

"Well we wouldn't get to see the kids that much but my parents are out here so at least you'd still have family Max." Magnus said he looked a little sad but still supportive, I noticed that about them the first day we met, they always wanted what was best for Max even if met him moving farther away.

"Yeah…" Max tried to grab my hand under the table but I pulled away from him.

The rest of our day went really well just as I thought Rosie stopped being shy and eventually crawled over the table to get to Magnus, the food was amazing Max had kept his distance from me which was good considering I wanted to punch him right now, why wouldn't he want his parents to know we were having a baby? They took the kids after we were done eating DJ didn't even want to say goodbye to me he was trying to talk Magnus into buying him a toy he really wanted but Rosie gave Max and I hugs.

"Are you going to ignore me all night?" Max asked when we got into the elevator of our hotel.

"Yes Max I am planning on ignoring you all night and probably all of tomorrow so fuck you."

"Sadie." He went to grab my arm but I turned and pushed him away.

"Don't touch me." The doors opened and I walked away Max following.

"Why are you upset?"

"Why am I upset? Are you really asking me that right now? You have been acting like nothing but a dick today and when I was about to tell your parents news that you should have been really excited about you changed the subject."

"You're mad because we didn't tell my parents that your pregnant?"

"It's the principal of things Max you knew I wanted to tell them and you had no problem with it a few days ago when I brought it up on the phone but now you are acting like your the boss of everything."

"Would you stop it, you're making a scene."

"Do you think I give a fuck?" He opened the door but stood in the way so I couldn't get in he reached for me again but I slapped his hand away.

"Stop it."

"Or what Max?" I said he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Oh baby, don't tempt me." I pushed him out of the way and he slammed the door closed and grabbed my arm.

"Let me go you fucking dick."

He pulled me and pushed me up against the wall and then his lips were on mine hard and full of anger, he's never kissed me this way before it was intense and he was being relentless, I was starting to feel light headed but god was it the hottest kiss… I had to put my hand against his chest giving him a small little nudge his lips left mine and I gasped he traveled down my neck leaving hot kisses, his fingers were digging into my side and it hurt but at the same time it was hot, Max looked at me his eyes were dark he pushed away from me.

"I-i'm sorry…" He said and pushed his hair back. "Did I hurt you?"

"No i'm fine."

"But I-"

"Max i'm fine." I went to grab his hand but he shook his head.

"Please don't, not right now… I don't want to hurt you."

"Why would you hurt me?"

"Because…." He said and looked at me helplessly. "I need to go." He said and tried to leave but I blocked the door.

"No, you don't get to do that you don't get to push me away when things get hard Max you talk to me that's what people do in relationships they talk it out."

"Give me a minute and then come into the room, okay?" He said and didn't wait for my response he ran towards the bedroom, was this foreplay?

When I went into the room Max was sitting on the chair next to the bed he pointed at the bed so I went over and sat down. "You always wanted to know more about Cambry and our relationship, i'm going to tell you everything… That's why I was being a dick today."

"Because you were going to talk about your ex?"

"Cause I know you are going to walk away from me in the end…."

 **Ryland's Pov**

Everyone was quietly eating, I noticed that a lot of the times when we were in New York and we came over here it was always so stiff grandma always had to tread lightly to not say something to get dad mad because then mom would go off on how grandma just couldn't be supportive and let things go, I know grandma was mad that dad was never around for me when I was young and maybe that's why she hated him so much but he stepped up when he did find out about me, does that count for nothing? "So, Kayla where's your family from?"

"My grandparents live in Germany that's where they are from they moved to America when my grandmother was pregnant with my father but they moved back when he was only seven so he spent most of his time over there but he came back for college where he met my mother."

"Are they still together?"

"No, divorced."

"And your mother's family?" What's with the third degree interrogation?

"They were all from around here well other then my great grandparents who were from Hungary."

"Are they still alive?"

"Yeah they are."

"Any siblings?"

"A brother and a sister."

"Mom… I think that's enough." Mom said, grandma held her hands up.

"I would just like to know who my grandson is going to be marrying." Grandma said.

"Because if you had your way-"

"Clary…" Dad said his hand was on her shoulder she turned her head towards him and he was whispering to her.

"Welcome to the family dear." Grandpa said Kayla smiled I could tell she felt uncomfortable, Willow was on her lap trying to stick her hand into Kayla's plate.

"Thank you." She said softly, Jessie was pushing stuff around her plate I was surprised she actually went for seconds.

"Jess eat your food." Dad said.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Grandma said and Jessie instantly dropped her fork.

"Mom."

"What? I'm just trying to help, don't you have a part in a movie coming up?" Jessie had her head down she pushed her food away.

"Can I be excused?" She said her voice cracking she didn't wait for anyone to answer she pushed away from the table and ran out.

"I'll go-" I said but Kayla handed the baby over mom.

"I'll go talk to her." She said I nodded, dad was trying very hard not to say anything.

"Bitch." Cecily mumbled.

"Well, this has been a fun time." Liam said.

"Why did you have to say that mom? You know she has enough trouble as it is and then you go and say some shit like that."

"I was trying to help."

"You've done enough, I am their mother not you and if my daughter wants to eat because she's hungry she can fucking eat," Cecily nodded in agreement while shoving a bread stick in her mouth Willow was trying to grab one. "You don't get to make her feel like shit she has been through enough."

"Clary-"

"You always try and push your way into my life and knock me to the side, these are my children and as much as you wanted Ryland I am so thankful I never let you."

"What do you mean wanted me?" I said mom shut her mouth and dad looked away. "Anyone? Grandma? Grandpa? Dad? Mom….?"

"Nothing bubbie."

"What's going on?"

"I-" Grandma started.

"Mom don't…"

"No someone tell me what the hell is going on."

"Ryland come with me." Mom said standing up she handed Willow to dad and I followed her towards the kitchen.

"What's going on?" I asked she grabbed my hand holding it tightly.

"I never thought i'd be telling you this…" She said softly. "On your first birthday I had this amazing job opportunity to move to London and become a professional artist, grandma helped set it up and I was excited we were going to move to London and finally have a good life but I asked my mom how I was going to be able to juggle both you and work and she said that I wasn't going to take you."

"What?"

"She wanted me to leave you with her, so that you could be raised by her and you wouldn't of known I was your mother I would of been your sister."

"But-"

"I told her she was insane if she actually thought I would leave my baby she got mad and said if I walked away from this once in lifetime opportunity that she was done helping me take care of you that I was never allowed to contact her again."

"Mom…"

"I took you and left and true to her word she never talked to me again until years later." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I never wanted to leave you, I couldn't you were my baby." I pulled her into a hug.

"I wanted what was best for both of you." Grandma said from the opening of the kitchen.

"And what's best for me was ripping me away from my mother?"

"She could barely raise you, I was trying to help."

"How is that helping?"

"You would of had two parents who could've taken care of you and your mother could have had everything she ever dreamed about."

"Don't you get it mom? When I had Ryland my dreams changed, my dreams were for him, so he could grow up and be whatever the hell he wanted."

"I wanted you to succeed in life Clary you gave Jace the chance to follow his dreams and threw yours away for what?" _Ouch_.

"For my son." Mom's hand was still in mine holding it tightly she looked at me. "You have to know I never thought about it, I could never do that to you. I never told you this because I didn't want you to hate me."

"I have no reason to hate you mom, you didn't give me away and you never would I know that, it's okay," I said her hand cupped my cheek. "It's okay." I whispered.

"Now that that everything is open can we go back to eating?"

"Not everything," I said grandma looked confused.

"There is nothing else to tell your mother told you everything."

"But you haven't told my mother everything."

"Ry, what are you talking about?" Mom asked.

"I'm talking about the fact that grandma hasn't even asked why Logan wasn't here, go ahead grandma tell mom why he isn't here because you know damn well why he won't come here."

"Mom what's he talking about?"

"Nothing Clary." She said looking down at the floor.

"You tell her right now or I will."

"Ryland," Grandma said with strain in her voice. "Your mother told me Logan had to work and that's why he's not here so I didn't ask because-"

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that you called him out for being gay?"

"What?" Mom went from being sad to angry in a matter of seconds.

 **Kayla's Pov**

Jessie was sitting on the steps of the porch outside when I finally got to her she had silent tears falling I didn't want to say anything because I didn't know if this was my place to being saying anything so I just sat there with her. "I've struggled with anorexia for a really long time hell I still do." She wiped her face and looked at me. "Grandma can be really rude at times and not even realize she's fucked up until it comes back to bite her in the ass."

"Pretty much my mother but at least she owns up to the bitchy things she says." I said softly Jessie laughed.

"Sorry you got yourself roped up into a fucked up family."

"I think your family is amazing, all families have flaws Jess some more than others but that doesn't make them less amazing."

"I really don't know how Ryland got you he's ugly and you are gorgeous." She said I laughed because I always thought of it the other way around.

"Can I ask why? I mean I know it's not my place but-"

"Why I am anorexic in the first place?"

"You don't have to tell me anything I just-"

"I was raped by my dad's best friend when I was seven.." She said looking out at the passing cars my eyes darted to her. "He told me I was- what he told me doesn't matter but ever since that day I just felt like I needed to be perfect."

She was trying not to cry I grabbed her hand and squeezed it she smiled, "Back then you and Ryland were still dating I remember that day in the hospital he came to visit me and everyone was so sad for me looking at me with pity in there eyes I didn't understand it I knew what he did was wrong but I didn't understand. The one thing that kept me from being afraid was making fun of Ryland going on his first date with you."

I remembered our first date when I told him about the rumors spreading around about why Sebastian had been arrested it makes sense now why he looked so mad when I brought up his name, Jessie looked at me and her eyes grew soft.

"You aren't looking at me with pity."

"Why-"

"That's the look of someone who knows what I went through, I use to see it all the time when I went to group therapy."

"My step-dad." I said Jessie just nodded, I had told her about Tanner back when I was in the hospital pregnant with Willow but I could never bring myself to talk about my step-dad with anyone other than Sadie she didn't understand what I went through but she was there once to get me away from him.

"If you ever need someone to talk to i'm here or you could talk to my mom."

"Your mom….?"

"Her story is hers to tell but it actually has a happy ending to her horror story."

"Doesn't yours to? I mean he's in jail now right?"

"Yeah he is and your right my nightmare can't reach me anymore, he got out once a few years ago but he went back."

"Good he deserves to rot in there."

"What about you? Is it over for you?"

"No I wish it was, I told my mom but she didn't believe me she yelled at me for making up such lies…"

"I'm so sorry."

"After awhile I just gave up hope that anyone believed me but Sadie my older sister heard me crying one night and she came in and pulled me away from him, she let me sleep in her room from that day on, she kept me safe."

"Kayla-" The door opened and Cecily came out with something in her hand.

"I snuck you out a breadstick." She said it had a bite already taken out of it.

"Did you also eat some of it?" Jessie asked.

"Maybe a little."

"What's everyone doing in there?" Jessie asked Cecily sighed.

"Mom and Ryland are talking in the kitchen."

"Talking about what?"

"I don't know but dad wanted me to come check on you, well he was going to come out here but I figured you'd rather have me."

"Thanks CeCe."

"Of course, what are we talking about?" Jessie shook her head at me and Cecily's eyes narrowed. "I never get to know anything!"

"Come on, let's go back inside."

"Everyone treats me like a baby." Cecily mumbled, when we got back inside Jocelyn was gone and Jace was shaking his head. "What happened to grandma she was sitting there a second ago."

"She went to talk to your mother and Ryland and this is not going to end pretty, can you take Willow?" Jace asked me I nodded and just as I was about to reach for her the yelling started from the kitchen and a sound that sounded like something broke, Jace stood up quickly and Clary came out looking pissed.

"We're leaving." She said Ryland came out behind her with his head down.

"What happened?" Luke asked Clary glared at him.

"You knew what she said about Logan and you didn't tell me? You stood there and let her call my son awful names?" Clary yelled at him.

"Clary-" Jocelyn said as she came out of the kitchen.

"Go to hell."

"Please just-"

"You pushed Jon away because he looked like dad and now you've done it with me because I accept my gay son?"

"It isn't like that." She said Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Ryland you told mom?" Jessie said. "Logan asked you not to say anything."

"You knew?" Clary said to Jessie she bit her lip.

"What the hell is going on?" Jace said Cecily shrugged.

"No one ever tells us anything dad." She said to Jace.

"My mother seems to have a problem with Logan being gay."

"Why?" Jace asked clearly confused.

"Well don't you? Logan is-" She asked Liam stood up.

"Don't say my brothers name." He said his voice hard and cold.

"We are leaving, I don't even want to be here anymore."

"Clary-"

"Don't call me anymore i'm done with you, I have tried mom i've tried so hard to let you back into my life even after everything you said about Jace I tried because I missed my mother but you just won't change deep down inside you will always hate Jace and you will always hate me for not doing what you've wanted, I don't need you I have an amazingly wonderful family and if you can't get over some petty fact then I don't need you in my life and my children don't need you in their life."

It put so many things into perspective for me I always figured my mom would come around eventually and be part of Harlan and Willow's life but if I learned anything from just watching Clary and her mom is that when someone is set in there ways they don't change maybe they aren't capable of changing, when I go back home I will call my mom and say my peace everything i've held in for so long.

"I'm sorry…" Clary said to me once we left. "I didn't think that was going to turn out so bad…"

"Actually it didn't, you helped me realize something so important today." I said and Clary raised an eyebrow.

"I did?" Jace laughed she playfully punched his shoulder.

"Ryland's told you about my parents right?" She nodded. "I always thought after a while they'd calm down and want to be part of Willow's life but you made me see something, if they can't see how amazing Ryland is and how wonderful of a little girl Willow is why should I let them into my life when they do finally realize that?"

"Spoken like a true mother." She said, Ryland was ahead of us with Willow in his arms he looked like he was in deep thought. "Do me a favor, watch out for him tonight he got some news that I don't think he expected to hear."

"Of course…"

When we got back to his parents hotel room Clary and Jace disappeared she was still upset from everything, Ryland didn't talk much he was holding Willow close to him. "Can we talk?"

"What about?"

"Whatever you want to talk about, you seem upset."

"I'm not upset, i'm just… My mom had an opportunity to give me up and follow her dreams something she has wanted since she was Harlan's age maybe younger but she gave it all up so I could have a good life."

"So what's wrong?"

"Why did my grandma make it seem like my mom wasn't good enough to raise me like I would of been better off with her and not my mother?"

"Maybe that's what she thought."

"Well she was wrong…"

"Are you upset?"

"Of course i'm upset she made my mom feel like shit today."

"I meant about the whole situation."

"Oh… I don't know how I feel i'm just so confused about it, I try and handle things in a more mature way now but it still hurts to know that my grandma didn't want my mom to raise me, what kind of life would I of had? I wouldn't have my sisters or my brothers, or you." He kissed Willow's head and then mine. "I know one thing for sure."

"And what's that?"

"I am so thankful she didn't leave me." He said a little more lightly.

"Me too."

"I love you Kayla."

"I love you too Ryland."

 **Harlan's Pov**

Logan was awesome he got to work on a huge stage playing pretend every day and he got to sing, I liked singing but I wasn't very good at it after he was done with work he took me to eat and I got to meet his friend I forgot his name but he liked giving Logan lots of kisses, and he even bought me a toy car because I was good when Logan had to work, I was sad when they said I had to go back to mommy and daddy because I was having fun and everyone I met liked my robot hand I gave a lot of people robot fist bumps. "You sure you don't want to stay?" Logan asked his friend he smiled and shook his head.

"I have to get home."

"Fine but make sure my shows are recording because I don't know if i'll be back in time to watch them, Jessie will have your head if you don't record them." Logan said and he rolled his eyes.

"I will don't freak out on me… I love you."

"I love you too." Logan said and then grabbed my hand and we walked away from his friend. "Alright little one, let's get you home."

"Can I spend the night at your house?"

"I don't think your parents would be okay with that."

"Why?"

"I don't know I just think they'd want you at home with them."

"But we are friends." I said and Logan smiled.

"Yeah we are friends."

"So I can spend the night?"

"Maybe next time you are in New York you can come over and we can hang out." I crossed my arms and Logan sighed. "Don't do that…"

"I just want you to stay and play with me."

"We can still hang out i'm not leaving yet."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, promise." When we got inside everyone was watching a movie grandpa was in the little kitchen he came over to us.

"You better hide." He said to Logan who frowned.

"What, why?"

"Ryland told your mother what grandma said about you."

"Is she mad at me?" Grandpa looked mad and grabbed Logan's hand dragging him off.

"Why would she be mad at you? Why do you always try and protect people who don't deserve to be protected?" He said as he dragged him off and into a room I ran over to mommy who had her head in daddy's lap and jumped on to her.

"Hey baby boy." She wrapped her arms around me. "Did you and uncle Logan have fun."

"Yeah! We had so much fun! I watched him work and then we went to eat and I got a toy for being a good boy!" I yelled daddy was smiling, he was a lot nicer than my old daddy.

I got off mommy and sat down next to Cecily because she had popcorn and she said we could share, I love popcorn, I also love my new family.

 **Max's Pov**

God I didn't want to do this I could think of a million other things I would rather be doing right now like having surgery or being arrested or being hacked to death by a madman with a chainsaw. "Max, if you don't want to talk about this."

"No I have to tell you, I need to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know the real me you think you love me but you don't know the things i've done."

"Max the past is the past and we-"

"The past has a way of tearing people apart, please just let me tell you isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes but I don't want you spilling all your secrets Max."

"Sadie-"

"I'll make you a deal."

"What?"

"You tell me everything and I will let you keep one secret one thing you really _really_ don't want me to know, we all have secrets that we don't want everyone knowing and I know you do to and I don't want to overstep my boundaries and make you tell me something that might be to hard for you to say out loud."

"Why are you so perfect…" I mumbled, why couldn't I fall for someone like me?

"I don't know?" She said with a small smile.

"I'll start at the very beginning, the first time I met Cambry was in a nightclub it was a few months after I had seen my mother for the second time ever she showed up at my old house asking me for money, when I met Cambry there was something about her I felt drawn to her and when I took her home that night I realized why I was drawn to her why I wanted her so badly."

"Why?" Sadie asked and I took a deep breath before I could say the next words.

"She looked-" _Say it you pussy_. "She looked like my mother."

"You-"

"Please don't say anything until I tell you everything you can ask questions and I will be completely honest about everything but I just can't handle you yelling right now or anything."

"Go on…" She said, I could read her expression.

"It started out as just really rough sex, I would-"

"Please don't go into sexual detail I have an imagination I know what rough sex is." Sadie said her voice uneven.

"Right.. Sorry…" I said I closed my eyes trying to picture I was talking to someone other than her. "She questioned me about it a lot of times but I wouldn't tell her the reason why, it was so fucked up and it made me sick but she asked me when I was high and I told her that she reminded me of my mother and I hated my mom so I hated her, I thought she would run for the hills after I said that but she liked it, said my mommy issues were a turn on."

I wanted to look at her to see if I could read something in her expression but I didn't want to see the look of disgust in her eyes I wouldn't be able to bare it.

"After a while fucking her out of hate wasn't helping anything I had a boiling hatred for my mother and the only person I could take it out on was Cambry she was the one who got me into bondage she liked when I would dominate her and I was turned on by her submission to me."

"So like some Christian Grey type shit?" She said.

"I uh… I don't know i've never read the books."

"Did you chain her up and whip her?"

"Do you really want an answer to that question?"

"I'm just gonna guess and say yes." She said I glanced at her, she was just staring at me if she was disgusted or mad I could not tell. "So you liked to dominate her?" That word on her lips made me groan inwardly.

"Yeah.."

"So you like the whole BDSM stuff?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Was she into that before you and her got together?"

"No, I told her about the things I wanted to do to her and she suggested we try it out I wasn't really sure about it at first all of it just sounded to violent but when we actually tried it was like that broken piece of me was fixed and her submission was what I craved I needed to mold her into what I wanted, the perfect little-"

"The perfect what?" I couldn't look at her anymore, her eyes that were always full of love seemed just like normal eyes now and I couldn't handle that.

"Pet…"

"Pet?"

"That's what I called her." I said softly.

"She was okay with being called a pet?"

"At first she didn't like it but she got use to it."

"And what you were her Master?"

"I never made her call me master that seemed a little too much for me."

"So she just called you Max?"

"Or Maxie but that was only when she wanted something specific."

"Was she considered your girlfriend or just your sex slave?" Sadie asked.

"She wasn't a slave."

"Right just a pet." I sighed.

"What would you have rather I called her, mommy?"

"Max-"

"I had always felt misogynistic and the fact that she looked like my mom was just the icing on the cake."

"You wanted to hurt her because she looked like your mother?"

"No it was never about hurting her I did get joy from whipping her but it wasn't about that it was about the control I felt, the fact that in some way in my mind I was making her pay for everything."

"But she wasn't your mother."

"I know that Sadie trust me I know that."

"Cambry said something about your other place."

"I have an apartment." Well it wasn't technically an apartment but I wasn't going to go into full detail about my playroom.

"Like a sex dungeon?"

"No…" I said shaking my head. "I think your imagination is taking you somewhere else."

"Will you take me there?" She asked I looked up at her, the thought of taking her into the playroom tying her wrist together and blindfolding her having her wondering what I was going to do, I wonder what her kinks would be, I know some of her soft limits already, I wonder if she would let me use a flogger on her, what kind of sounds she would make. No, stop thinking about that, we have a good thing going here I can't ruin that.

"No, never."

"Why?"

"Just listen to the story."

"Okay."

"That apartment was where I would take her I didn't feel comfortable having that stuff in my house because my parents came over sometimes and it would've been awkward if they ever- that's beside the point."

"Right.."

"Cambry was the only thing that kept me from tipping over the edge most of the time."

"What does that mean?"

"She knew my soft limits and she knew my hard limits, she always wanted to push them she always wanted to make new agreements."

"Sexual agreements?"

"Yeah, our main one was that she was my pet and I could do whatever I wanted as long as it didn't violate her hard limits."

"What are soft limits?"

"When you want want to do something but you are very cautious about it."

"What are your limits?"

"Well considering our sex life isn't really that extreme I don't have to go into limits and stuff."

"Yeah…"

"Our relationship went on like this for about two years maybe a little longer and then the last year everything went downhill."

"How so?"

"She changed the entire dynamic of our relationship it was always about pleasure more than physical pain but she said it wasn't enough for her and I didn't want to lose her."

"So a new agreement was made?"

"She wanted me to hit her."

"Didn't you already do that? In the bedroom?"

"Yes, but she wanted me to slap her around when I got mad in real life, outside of the bedroom."

"So she liked when you hit her when you two were arguing?"

"She said it turned her on when I got angry and violent, she wanted me to slap her when ever I got to my breaking point and in return she'd let me play out my fucked up fantasies."

"About who? Your mother?"

"No... no one in general mostly just things I always wanted to do but seemed to messed up to do to someone." I would tell her if she wanted me to go into detail about the things I liked but she didn't seem to want to push that door open into the sick twisted world I lived in for so long.

"So-"

"One day she came to me and asked me to stop slapping her which I gladly accepted because I always felt sick to my stomach when I would do it, my parents taught me to respect women and I never felt comfortable doing that to her I never would even slap her hard it would always piss her off that I didn't do it good enough."

"Other than in the bedroom right? That's when you felt comfortable smacking her around?"

"The rules in the bedroom were different, but that isn't even where I'm going with this... The next week or so we got into a fight about something stupid I yelled she yelled and then she got mad that I didn't hit her it was really weird I didn't understand it I thought she was happy that I stopped that I mean I was happy and she said I had mistook her words, she wanted me to do it harder."

"She wanted you to hit her harder?"

"She wanted- does it matter what she wanted?"

"Yes Max."

"She wanted me to make her actually hurt she said she wanted bruises she wanted a reminder of why I was mad and how she needed to behave."

"And you did it?"

"God no, I'm not that much of a monster."

"Max no I didn't mean-"

"She got so mad that I refused that she left me and I was broken in some sick fucked up way I had needed her."

"And then?"

"A week later she came back she said she just needed time to cool off I told her again that I wouldn't do what she wanted I wasn't going to hurt her like that she was still pissed about it, she was always mad that I didn't enjoy hurting her outside the bedroom but she knew so she let it go said I was to soft for my own good, that I wasn't man enough."

"You not beating the shit out of her made you less of a man?"

"She always knew the shit to stay to get me pissed off beyond the point of control, she would drag my mom into every thing about how she hated me, how she used me, how I wasn't good enough for her to keep, how I was nothing but a piece of disposable trash... I hate that one so much." I had tears in my eyes but I refused to let them fall, I was done being angry at my mom I had spent to many years living with anger for a women who didn't give a fuck about me but at the end of the day the anger was there and I couldn't let go no matter how hard I tried.

"Max-" She reached out for me but I pulled away I couldn't let her touch me not when I was saying all this, not when the thought of her leaving would tear me to shreds more than my own mother hating me ever could.

"She asked me to do so many fucked up things, things I don't think I can even repeat without you looking at me in even more disgust."

"I have never looked at you like that Max, I know this is hard for you to talk about."

"Some things I would do others I wouldn't, I couldn't." I needed to get this over with, I felt drained and I just wanted to sleep more then anything I just wanted to sleep.

"I know I said I didn't want really sexual details but this really fucked up thing she wanted you to do that you wouldn't, what was it?"

"No, I'm not talking about that."

"You said you were going to be completely honest with me Max." Why do I do this to myself?

"She wanted me to rape her."

"What…"

"She said she would take a pill and when she was unconscious to film myself having my way doing whatever I wanted... She said it was her darkest fantasy I told her that, that was to far for me I drawled the line there are some boundaries I would never cross and that was a huge one, and after that things just spiraled down when ever we would have sex she would take things too far asking me to do things she knew were hard limits for me."

"That's when you broke up with her?"

"I found that breaking up with her was hard, when ever I would tell her to leave she would change her act tell me we could do the whole plain sex real relationship."

"So you two stayed together?"

"For a few months, things didn't stay plain for that long and at the end she brought back up the dark and twisted thing she wanted me to do I refused again but she said if I did hers she would do mine."

"You have a dark twisted fucked up hard limit fantasy?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"You told me I could keep one secret that's the one I choose."

"Okay, so what happened after she told you that?" She looked a little disappointed or maybe that was just the look she's been keeping the entire time I just hadn't noticed because I can't look at her long enough.

"My fucked up thing isn't as fucked up as hers and I just- I couldn't, I couldn't bring myself to do something like that even if I had her permission I wouldn't of been able to live with myself."

"So she left again?"

"No she stayed we went back to how it was pretending like she never said anything, but it was always in my mind that she wanted that I always watched her when she would pour us drinks to make sure she didn't slip something in hers or mine."

"That's no way to live."

"I know so I did something about it."

"What did you do?"

"The only thing I knew that would make her leave and stay away for good."

"Being?"

"I slept with her best friend."

"Why?"

"That was our rule no best friends, ever."

"Was she mad?"

"She threw a lamp at me." I said shrugging.

"And that's it?"

"Well no, she had nowhere to go and I wasn't about to let her live on the streets she didn't want to stay and I understood why she was hurting, we made an agreement-"

"Another sexual agreement?"

"No... one that just said part of the house was her side the other was my side."

"Oh…"

"Then a few weeks later she came to me and told me she got an abortion and I've told you the rest."

"Max…"

"In a way I am kind of thankful, I didn't want my kid being raised in that toxic of a relationship in the end Cam and I couldn't even stand each other I had loved her and I had hated her at the same time I don't know how it was possible but if was. I think of the life that poor kid would of had Cambry would of used him or her as a pawn, a way to hurt me and I wouldn't want to put a child through that..."

"Max I have to tell you something..." She said my eyes went to her stomach, panic started to kick in. "No, no, no I'm still pregnant if that's what your thinking."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "What is it?"

"What would you do if Cambry did keep the baby and lied to you?"

"I- I don't really have an answer for that I try and not think about the what ifs... I can't remember the first few days after she told me because I spent them drunk or high trying to keep my mind off the overwhelming crushing emotions I had going on I was at a dark point for a while Ryland pulled me out of it he thought it was because Cambry cheated on me, the abortion was a secret I intended to to keep to myself forever."

"Max-"

"Do you have any questions?"

"One that has been on my mind since this conversation started."

"What?"

"Do I look like her? Your mother?"

"No you don't look anything like her."

"Oh thank god…" She said pulling her legs up on the bed.

"Anything else?"

"D-do you want that kind of relationship with me?"

Do I? I missed that amazing feeling of having total control over someone's body I missed the way I craved Cambry's submission and how she would give me everything I wanted, she was perfect for me in that world but I wouldn't do those things to Sadie even though half the times I daydream about it, what I could do to her if I took her to the apartment, where I would start.

"N-No.."

"You don't seem so sure."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about it when we first started seeing each other."

"So Cambry was right then, I can't give you what you need."

"I don't need it Sadie it's just something I did." I need you I wanted to say but she looks like she can barely hold my gaze.

"Your telling me that you just completely turned that part of yourself off? Walked away from it all?"

"For you, yes." I still couldn't read her and it was making me go insane. "I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." I said softly.

"I just need some time, to process everything you told me."

"I… I understand I will give you space." I left the room closing the door behind me, this was it, I knew it was this was the end, I couldn't take it.

 **Sadie's Pov**

Everything he told me was a lot to take in, my imagination had ran wild and I thought of a bunch of things they might have done inside that apartment together and a part of me kind of regretted telling him no sexual details I wanted to know the types of things he was into, I wanted to be able to give him what he needed even if he says he doesn't need it I know he wants it but I don't know if I can give him that, a part of me was interested in going to that apartment he owned maybe testing it out once tip toeing into the dark side.

I sat there for a few minutes trying to get my thoughts together I still had questions so many questions flooded my head, I know the entire time they were together Max and Cambry did drugs and I know she didn't like the fact that he tried to get clean once, he skipped over the stuff I already knew I wonder if he skipped over more. I got up and went to find Max I still wanted to talk to him but I also just wanted to lay down with him and sleep, I walked through the entire hotel but he wasn't here there was a note on the kitchen counter.

 _I'm sorry I left I don't think I could've handled you walking out of my life forever maybe this way it will be a little easier, i'm sorry I wasn't honest with you from the beginning i'm sorry for everything I love you so much and I understand why you hate me… Max_

That idiot, he was always trying to jump to the wrong conclusion always wanted to think the worst was going to happen never wanted to believe that people don't just stop loving you when you tell them something you don't like, in his case Cambry was an evil bitch who made him always feel like shit.

I made my way down to Kayla's room if anyone knew where Max would go when he was upset it was Ryland, I knocked on the door and Kayla answered looking sleepy. "Were you asleep?"

"No I was watching a movie."

"I need to talk to Ryland."

"He's in the shower, can't this wait?"

"No it can't I really need to talk to him now."

"Can you wait until he's done?"

"Either you go in there and tell him to come out or I will go in there and ask him what I need to either way I am talking to him now."

"Okay, okay hold on." She disappeared for a few minutes and came back out Ryland behind her wet and shirtless, I was surprised that he didn't have many tattoos on his chest just one I couldn't make out the words. He had a shirt in his hand.

"I'll find him." He said pulling the shirt over his body.

"How did you know that's why I came here?" I asked Ryland rolled his eyes.

"Max tells me everything."

"So you know it all?"

"I think I might know more then you do." He said Kayla hit him.

"Stop being mean." She said.

"He wouldn't of left if you didn't tell him to."

"I didn't tell him to leave, I told him I needed time to think about everything."

"And to Max that's saying, I don't want to be with you right now."

"I'm not leaving him I was processing everything he told me it was a lot to take in which you should already know." I said his eyes softened.

"He's like a brother to me."

"Just tell me where I can find him so I can tell him he was being a moron by leaving."

"I think you might be the last person he wants to see." Ryland said but then sighed.

"So I should just stay away and wait for him to come back?" Willow had started to cry Kayla touched Ryland's shoulder and then went back towards the rooms.

"No that's probably the worst thing to do… Just don't be i'm not trying to be an ass right now but don't be a bitch, Max has never opened himself up like this to anyone but you know who and look where that got him, he may play it off really well but deep down he has a sensitive side and this happens to be the core of it."

"Where would he go?"

"There's a reason we came to this hotel," Ryland said softly. "Go down to the lobby there is a bar down the hall."

"Thank you." I turned to leave.

"Sadie…"

"What?"

"The bartender is a friend of Max's one of his old dealers." Max please don't…

I went down to the lobby as quick as I could and down the creepy little hallway into the bar it wasn't full like I thought it would be a few people sitting at the bar and two people at the pool table, Max was sitting at the far corner of the bar swirling his drink around. "What can I get for you?" The bartender asked.

"Whatever he's having." I said pointing at Max's drink he looked up at me.

"You must be out of your damn mind if you think you're going to drink."

"Wasn't for me it was for you."

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"The real question would be why are you here?"

"You said-"

"I know what I said Max but that meant I actually just needed some time to think about everything not that I wanted you to leave."

"I'm bad at this relationship thing." He said softly.

"I think your pretty good at it."

"You aren't leaving me?" His voice barely a whisper.

"No Max i'm not, everything you told me was a lot to take in and I still feel like there are so many deep secrets you have that don't involve Cambry," His face expression answering the question. "But I love you and that isn't going to change because of what you told me."

"I love you too."

"Come back with me? I'm tired." I said he nodded just as the bartender came back and nodded at Max handing me the drink. "What was that?" I said Max shook his head.

"Ryland told me he was an old dealer friend."

"Ryland should learn to keep his mouth shut."

"Did you buy something from him?"

"Sadie-"

"I will not let you throw your family away okay? DJ, Rosie, and Empire need you."

"You called the baby Empire?" He smiled.

"Only until we find a real name."

"Meet me outside," I gave him a sceptical look. "Please?" I nodded he downed the drink and pulled his wallet out.

He came out a few seconds later he looked normal and I wasn't sure how long it took someone to do drugs but he didn't look high of anything he noticed me staring. "I told him you came and are dragging me back home."

"Oh yeah?"

"He said good luck in the dog house."

"Maybe i'll whip you." I said trying to come off as playful Max smiled.

"I'd like to see you try baby." He kissed my head and I knew everything was going to be alright.

 **Next chapter continues New York**

 **Ryland finds out about Chris and Kayla and Clary have a heart to heart, there will be more family bonding and lots more**

 **I try and avoid any big spoilers but remember where they are at right now isn't where they will end up**


	34. Chapter 34 New York Pt 2

**Guest- I give little hints as to who he is with but I don't say just because I don't want to spoil anything too much**

 **Yuki Kamea- I was thinking of a nice middle for them too not too crazy but not too plain**

 **Ryland's Pov**

Willow was crying I felt Kayla roll over with a groan, I put my arm on her hip pulling her back to me. "Ryland the baby."

"I got her babe." I kissed her head, and rolled out of bed going towards the room Harlan and Willow were sharing.

Harlan was holding Willow trying to get her to stop crying. "Hey buddy." I said he had tears and he shook his head.

"She's just sad, don't hurt her." He said pulling her closer, I remember what he told me about his sister and mom I don't know what to do should I tell the police what he told me? Or should I just keep everything to myself?

"I'm not gonna hurt her Harlan, she's just hungry." He nodded and let her go. "Lay back down buddy it's still late."

"Okay." He said and laid down when Kayla and I put him to bed all the lights were off but now the light was on I went to turn it off but Harlan shot up. "NO!" He yelled. "Don't."

"What's wrong?"

"It's scary by myself and it's dark." He said pointing at the light. "Can you leave it on?"

"Yeah i'll leave it on."

"Thanks." He said and laid back down he still looked scared. When I got back to the room Kayla was sitting up and yawning.

"What took you so long?" She asked as I handed Willow over to her, I laid down beside her and noticed Harlan standing at the doorway watching us.

"Hey, you gonna come up here or just stand over there?" I asked Harlan shrugged. "Come here." He ran towards the bed and leaped up jumping on top of me laughing. "You alright?"

"I don't like that room." He said softly, Kayla was watching us nursing Willow who already looked like she was back to sleep.

"You want to stay in here with us?" Kayla asked sleepily Harlan nodded and grabbed my arm pulling it over him.

"We have to cuddle." He said scooting closer towards me until his little body was against mine. "Night daddy."

"Night little man." Kayla was watching us smiling Willow was asleep against her still latched onto her suckling every now and then when Kayla went to move her.

"What are we doing today?" Kayla asked.

"I'm having breakfast with my mom, brothers, and Harlan. After that it's kinda a free time until we go meet up with Chris and Callie."

"Your second family, right?"

"Yeah." I smiled, I hope Kayla and Bailey get along sometimes Bay can get to be a little much but she's a sweetheart and I know she will get along with Deveraux. "You're gonna love them."

"I think Jessie, Cecily and I are going shopping well i'm going shopping with them i'm not doing any shopping." I sighed, here we go again with the money thing but Kayla didn't say anything else.

"Babe-" Kayla's phone started to ring I raised an eyebrow as she turned careful to pick it up.

"Who is it?"

"N-no one…" She said silencing her phone and turning back over.

"Don't shut me out."

"I'm not Ryland I just don't know who it was." She was lying I know she is.

"It was Tanner wasn't it?"

"Can we please stop talking about this?"

"Kayla-"

"I don't want to talk about him." She put her hand out and brushed Harlan's hair out of his face he was fast asleep. "What are we doing tonight? I forgot…"

"Going to see Logan preform and then I think the entire family is going to dinner including my uncles and Max."

"Oh okay that will be fun." Suddenly a question popped into my head, something that has always been in the back of my mind but just something I never really thought to ask her.

"Does it bother you?"

"Going to see a musical? Or the dinner?" She asked confused

"No about Logan being gay."

"Logan's gay?" She asked looking shocked I frowned I could've sworn I told her that, she laughed. "Ry I was kidding, I know he's gay and I don't care, why would I?"

"I don't know… I've never asked you if you cared… No one ever asked grandma and come to find out she hates him and called him terrible names."

"I have no problem with your brother being gay."

"You're not just saying that right? Because Logan really likes you and he actually let you give him a hug. Logan doesn't let people touch him he hates physical touch most of the time and I know my brother if he finds out that you have a problem with him he'll-"

"Ryland I like your brother, it doesn't matter what he likes he could be attracted to trees for all I care."

"That would be kind of… Disturbing? Weird? Creepy."

"I was just trying to make a point I don't think your brother is attracted to trees…"

"Maybe there is a word for that."

"Ryland-"

"Hold on I have to call Logan." I said picking up my phone I know it's really early but I was curious.

"He's probably asleep, is it really important?"

"Yes I need to know if there is a name for that and if I don't do it now I will forget." The phone rang for what seemed like an eternity and then an answer. "Logan?"

"Ryland? It's only three in the morning…"

"Were you asleep?"

"It's three in the morning why would I be awake?" He whisper yelled.

"I don't know you sleep weird hours or at least you used to."

"Is that why you called to see if I was awake?"

"No I had a question for you."

"Are you serious right now?"

"Yes Log I am."

"No it's my brother." Logan said and then sighed. "Why would I be lying? Yes my brother- no not Liam." Maybe I should have waited for a decent hour to call. "Would you like to talk to him?"

"I'm sorry I should've waited to call." I said.

"Told you so." Kayla whispered.

"It's fine he's just grumpy because we have to go to his family reunion next week and he doesn't want to go so he's being- stop it." He laughed and suddenly I felt awkward.

"Do you want me to call you back later?"

"No i'm already up so you might as well ask your question."

"Is there a word for someone who's attracted to trees?"

"What.."

"Is there a word for-"

"I know what you said… Oh you listened to that song from the album? Sincerely, Me?" Logan asked.

"What…?"

"What are you talking about it?"

"I was just wondering if there was a real word for it."

"Do we need to have an intervention or something?" Logan asked. "Someone should tell Kayla so she knows what she's getting into."

"I'm not attracted to trees Logan… Kayla and I were having a conversation and she said that she didn't care if someone was attracted to trees."

"What a weird thing to say." Logan said thoughtfully.

"Yeah I said the same thing."

"Did she know someone who was attracted to them? Like in Superstar?"

"I uh I don't really know."

"Ask her."

"Logan wants to know if you knew someone attracted to trees."

"No I did not it was the first thing that popped into my mind."

"Did you hear her?"

"Yeah…" He said disappointedly.

"So, is there a word for that?"

"Dendrophilia."

"It's a real thing? People out there having sex with trees?"

"It doesn't mean having sex with trees…" He said I heard a faint 'what the hell' I couldn't make out the rest but Logan laughed. "Go back to sleep no one asked for your input."

"So it's like a tree hugger thing then?"

"I'm not having sex with trees! Go to sleep!" He yelled and I could hear laughing. "The word Dendrophilia means love of trees, some people have sex with them others it's just a phallic symbol."

"What's a phallic symbol?"

"Anything that looks like a penis." Logan said helpfully.

"I'm sorry I asked…."

"They have key chains for people who-"

"No… No I do not want to know what you were about to say…"

"Fine but did you know if the 1950s-" Logan stopped talking and I heard a faint voice say.

"Nerd…"

"I said go to sleep… You know what forget it." I laughed, I was happy Logan had someone who always seemed to understand him and be comfortable with teasing him because lord knows all of us feel awkward doing it no one does because we all feel like it upsets him, well Jessie has no problem messing with Logan. Sometimes we will tease him but it's not as much as Liam and I do it to each other. "I'm hanging up now I hope I answered all your sexual tree questions."

"Sorry for waking you both up, go back to bed."

"I am on the couch because i'm not talking to him right now." More playful argument came but I didn't get to hear anything because Logan hung up.

"I love your brother." Kayla said laughing, I shook my head.

 **Max's Pov**

Sadie and I were looking at houses today and it was exhausting the house was either too ugly, too small, too far, not spacious enough or something so I was ready to bash my head in with a meat cleaver. "You haven't liked anything we saw yet?" Sadie asked I glared at her.

"I liked them all you hated them all."

"I just can't picture raising a family in any of those houses."

"Well I made a call and we are going to see a house i'm sure you will like."

"But the real estate dude said he'd look for some other-"

"Different real estate person that man did not know what we were looking for so I called in a favor."

"A favor from who?"

"An old friend."

"You are being mysterious."

"I've always been mysterious baby."

"How long is it gonna take to get there?"

"Like thirty minutes."

"Good thing I brought my snack." She said opening her bag of chips, it had taken her fifteen minutes to decide on what she wanted from the gas station she settled on chips but then put them back for an ice cream but then put the ice cream back for the chips, I ended up buying them both because if I didn't we would still be there and she would still be walking back and forth. "Want one?"

"Are you really offering or are you being nice?"

"Both?"

"So if I take this you won't give me the death glare?"

"No." She laughed I took the chip she was offering me. "But that was the only one." She said I shook my head, I swear today when I woke up she had a little baby bump although Sadie says she just looks pudgy. "It's so beautiful…" Sadie said looking out her window.

"I know I am." She glanced at me rolling her eyes.

"You are so full of yourself."

"What am I not a beautiful thing to look at?"

"Just shut up and drive." She laughed.

We got to the closed gates of the house and I called to let her know we were here and the gates opened there was a long driveway with beautiful trees on both sides as you go up it, a water fountain was in the middle making the house look ever bigger I glanced at Sadie who was wide eyed I smiled and parked the car. "Max…"

"Just keep an open mind, I think this has everything you are looking for." I said getting out of the car, Sadie got out and hurried towards my side.

"This is like a mansion…."

"Well I am a Prince."

"What…?" She asked confused and then laughed. "Oh because the band's name."

"Max!" Jia came out with her arms open for a hug.

"Hey." I pulled her into a hug and kissed her head I could feel the death glare from Sadie. "Jia, this is Sadie. Sadie, this is Jia." She dropped the glare and forced a smile.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Oh you to sweetie when Maxie called me and said he and his girlfriend were looking for a house I called total bullshit but here you are and looking absolutely stunning."

"Oh, um, thanks." Sadie said softly taking my hand and gripping it tightly.

"I owe Michelle twenty bucks." She said sadly.

"Did you make a bet on me?"

"I did I thought you were pranking me." I laughed dropping my head. "We should get dinner before you leave I know my mothers would love to see you and Michelle has been dying to see you as well." Sadie was squeezing my hand very tightly.

"Of course."

"I don't think-"

"Can you give us a minute?"

"Of course." She went towards the house.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Did you sleep with her at all? Because if you did there is no way I am going to sit down and have dinner with her." Sadie said I tried not to laugh but failed.

"Okay first of all she's like family."

"Family…."

"Her parents went to high school with my dad and uncle Jace, her mother's name is Aline and her other mother's name is Helen."

"She has two mothers?"

"That's one of the reasons we bonded so well, anyway Jia is named after her grandmother and she has a little sister Michelle who I don't think is named after anyone or maybe she is I don't really know but they are like family to me, nothing romantic has ever happened between us, well I did kiss her once but I was like seven so I don't think that really counts."

"Great now she just thinks i'm a bitch…"

"No she doesn't."

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me." I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the house where Jia was waiting typing away on her phone.

"Telling Shelly how awesomely handsome I still am?" I asked she made a fake gagging noise.

"Telling her you are dating someone way out of your league she's a twenty and Max you are like a five maybe less." Sadie laughed.

"You both hurt my feelings…" I whispered in mock hurt.

"Let's take a tour of this beautiful place."

"How much is this house?" Sadie asked.

"It's-"

"I like how open it is, don't you baby?" I didn't want her to hear the price at all, I wanted her to pick a house that she could feel comfortable in that she could imagine raising our family."

"Yeah I do, how much is it?" She asked again.

"The kitchen is really nice." I said trying to usher everyone over but Sadie stopped in her tracks.

"Someones in the dog house." Jia whispered.

"Not helping."

"Why won't you let her tell me the price?"

"Because you will walk back to the car and not give the house a chance."

"Max-"

"Just give it a chance baby."

"Fine."

 **Sadie's Pov**

The house was amazing, beautiful, and huge, it had an indoor and outdoor pool, home theater, a garden, everything I could ever want in a home, but I knew places this big don't come cheap and I had told Max we were on a budget I wanted to pay for the house to not just let Max do it all and I knew that I could not even afford the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. "So thoughts?" Jia asked Max smiled.

"I loved you, how bout you baby?"

"It was… Okay."

"Um," Jia said pulling out her phone. "How long are you guys in town for? I can show you some more listings."

"Three days."

"Okay," She turned towards me. "Were you thinking bigger?" _Bigger_?

"No smaller."

"I uh I don't know if I uh-" She said and he sighed.

"Jia shows luxury houses Sadie… This is small."

"I can help better if you tell me the price range?" She said helpfully.

"I don't want to go over sixteen but if she finds something she's like i'm willing to push it." Max said I was still very confused.

"Okay I have a few houses in mind already."

"Put that one on west street on the list, you know the one right?"

"Max that's-"

"I know how much it is but I think she'll love it." He looked at me and smiled, Jia bit her lip.

"I'll make the call."

"Thank you." Max said and went towards the car.

"He must really love you." She said, it wasn't in a bitter way but a really sweet sisterly way as if she and Max were really close.

"How much was this house?"

"1.6 million."

"Million…."

"Yeah."

"How much was the house that he said i'd like?"

"I don't want to make Max upset by telling you but it's way over the sixteen million he's willing to spend on a house."

"Like how many million over?"

"Are we ready to go?" Max asked I nodded.

"Thanks for showing us this beautiful place." I said she nodded.

"Of course, i'll call Max and let you guys know when we are ready to see more."

"Thanks."

We started the drive back to the hotel Max was humming along to the music. "So…" I said tapping my fingers on my leg, I didn't want him spending so much money on a house.

"She told you how much the house was didn't she?"

"It was a million dollars Max, how much money do you have if you were willing to throw a million down on a house…"

"If I spend more than a million on a car i'm willing to spend it on a house."

"You have a car that's worth a million dollars?"

"I have a lot of cars worth a lot of money."

"So if I ever get mad I can just start selling your cars?"

"Please don't do that…"

"I'm just kidding." He smirked at me.

"You really didn't like the house?"

"I loved it but it's too much money Max."

"I would buy it for you."

"I know you would but I don't want you to spend that much money on a house, we can find a nice house that's perfect for us without spending millions."

"Will you just look at the other houses Jia picks? With an open mind?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Mommy!" DJ yelled and jumped over the back of the couch and ran towards me Rosie was laying down wrapped in a blanket.

"Hey baby boy did you have fun?"

"Yeah we went to the park and the movie and ate pizza and cake."

"So you had lots of fun?"

"Yeah! And Rosie laying down because she's sleepy because she just wake up so early." He said shaking his little head.

"Is she asleep?"

"No she was waiting for daddy cause she misses him." He said I noticed Max had gone over to pick Rosie up talking to his fathers who pulled him into a hug. "Mommy i'm going to miss you again."

"Again? What do you mean baby?"

"When you and Rosie go home."

"No baby you're coming home with us."

"No, i'm staying with daddy, uncle Rylan, uncle Spen, uncle Zach, and uncle Gabie."

"No baby boy you are coming home with me and Rosie in a few days."

"But I just want to stay with daddy." He said and leaned against me and started to cry, Max turned towards me with an eyebrow raised, Alec came towards us.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah DJ just found out he's coming home with me in a few days."

"I remember those days, Magnus would have to drag Max away while he was screaming his little head off."

"But it gets better right?"

"Oh no that was a few days ago." He said and I burst out laugh. "Kidding, as he got older he understood more so yeah it will get better." He pulled me into a hug and kissed my head. "Congratulations." He said looking at my stomach.

"How-"

"Max just told us."

"I hope you aren't to upset."

"Upset? This is amazing news, why would you think we'd be upset? Magnus is over there trying to sell Max on baby names." I looked over to Max who was bouncing Rosie up and down and laughing at Magnus shaking his head.

"Thank you so much for being so loving, I was terrified the first time I met you two thinking you would not approve of Max dating someone who already had kids."

"You know he called me talking about you when you were still married he said he was trying so hard not to get attached to you guys but I could hear it in his voice that he already was, Max's life hasn't been the easiest he was always in and out of hospitals and trouble. For the first three or so years we didn't know if he was going to make it through the night so we never slept because we were so afraid of losing him but he was always such a happy little boy, and as he grew up I tried to imagine how much different my life would've been if we never went to that diner I had complained the entire way there." His voice was barely a whisper. "My point in all of this is I know my son and as he got older all that happiness he had as a kid drained away from him, he's always carried some burden on his shoulders but when he met you it's like everything he's been carrying around for so long vanished and I saw that happy little boy again." He said looking over to Max who was hugging Magnus he let go of him and started to come towards us along with Magnus. "Thank you for giving us our Blueberry back."

"What are we talking about here?" Max asked, Rosie was fast asleep in his arms drooling.

"I was getting permission from your dad to call you Blueberry."

"Never…"

"Oh come on."

"Only four people are allowed to call me that and you are not one of those four people."

"Daddy…" DJ said lifting his arms up to Max.

"What's wrong player?"

"Mommy's mean." He said starting to cry again.

"I think someone else is need of a nap." DJ put his head back and really started to cry I grabbed his hand. "Thank you both so much for watching them."

DJ, Rosie, and Max all ended up taking naps in our bed I left them all asleep and went up to Kayla's room, Ryland and Harlan were out with his mother and brothers. Kayla was texting some new friend she had made when I 'ditched her' I swear she's gonna hold that over my head for a year maybe longer. "So Max and I looked at some houses today."

"Did you find anything you liked?"

"Not really but we are seeing some more tomorrow I think." She nodded and laughed at her phone. "And I've been thinking about becoming a prostitute."

"Oh that's cool." She said still looking at her phone.

"Kayla you aren't even listening to me."

"Yes I am."

"What did I just say?"

"That you hadn't found the right house yet and you guys are still looking."

"No."

"I must've zoned out what did you say?" She put her phone down pushing her long blonde loose curls out of her face, I was always jealous that her hair was always longer than mine.

"Nothing it doesn't matter so are you and your new best friend having a fun conversation?"

"I've been trying to set her and Aaron up on a date for weeks and she's been prolonging it because she's still hung up on her ex but he's a dick who has a shitty pregnant girlfriend so I told her to say fuck them and move on and I think she has finally seen it my way because just sent me a picture of her and Aaron at this bar."

"Look at you playing matchmaker."

"I know right, I'm amazing."

"But you must be sad now you don't have Aaron, right?" I loved teasing her about this.

"Here we go again."

"You're telling me you and Aaron never hooked up?"

"It isn't your business who I've slept with."

"Oh my god."

"Shut up Sadie."

"You totally had a one night stand with him."

"Shut up."

"How does Ryland feel about you being best friends with some dude you had sex with possibly more than once?"

"Change the subject before I kick you out of my room and don't talk to you for a month." I make a mental note to dig into it later.

"So, have you thought about moving here as well?"

"I have been thinking about it and Ryland and I are gonna talk about moving later he wanted to see what his mom thought about it, he's really close with her."

"You think she'd move here?"

"She was born here-"

"I know that, I was Jace Herondale's number one fan for a very long time."

"I asked him to walk me down the aisle." Kayla said playing with Willow's little bit of hair that was in a tiny little ponytail on the top of her head.

"Are you serious?"

"I've come to the understanding dad won't be at my wedding so yeah I asked Jace."

"I am sooo jealous," I pouted. "I always use to dream about marrying Jace and feeling like a princess… I bet he makes Clary feel like a princess."

"Don't say anything creepy he's going to be my father in law."

"I bet his-"

"Sadie please don't say anything sexual about Jace."

"I wasn't." I mumbled, Kayla gave me the I know your filthy mind look. "Okay I was… I'm sorry." Kayla laughed, I felt like lately there was a wedge between us and I hated it, we were starting to drift apart again I knew it and I didn't want that because for years we pretty much hated each other and now it's like we were slowly starting to go our own ways again and I needed my sister.

 **Ryland's Pov**

"So what have you been doing lately Bubbie?" Mom asked waiting for our food to come out, I was watching Harlan playing a game on Liam's phone.

"Just working, Kayla's been a pain though lately."

"And she's not even your wife yet." Liam laughed.

"Suck a-"

"There is a child at this table, do not say that." Mom said glaring at both of us. "What's wrong with Kayla?"

"She refuses to spend my money."

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" Liam asked throwing his balled up napkin at me.

"No it's not, I want her to spend the money."

"Didn't you have a problem with your last girlfriend always wanting to spend your money?" Liam asked, Logan laughed.

"I think that was the girlfriend before the last one."

"You guys make me sound like a man whore."

"What's a whore?" Harlan asked looking up mom leaned over and slapped me and Liam right on the shoulder.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Mom!" Liam groaned.

"Daddy? What's a whore?" Harlan asked tapping me.

"That's a bad word." I said Harlan looked down.

"I'm sorry." He said and started to cry. "Don't be mad." I tried to touch him but he flinched away from me, I dropped my hand and looked helplessly and mom who held her hands out to him he got out of his chair and ran to her.

"It's okay." She whispered his head was against her neck he was crying softly. "No baby boy he wouldn't hurt you." She kissed his head and he nodded pulling away wiping his tears.

"I'm sorry daddy." He said softly.

"It's okay Harlan, it was my fault for saying that word." I said he nodded but stayed on mom. "Do you want to sit back down?"

"You aren't mad?" He asked I shook my head and his smile came back.

"Hey, is Max coming to the show tonight?" Logan asked Harlan sat back down beside Liam and Logan.

"Um I don't know, I didn't ask him if he wanted to come."

"Oh…" He said softly.

"I can ask him, i'm sure he'd come."

"No it's okay, he's probably got better things to do." He said shrugging mom ruffled his hair.

"Did you want me to talk to Kayla for you?" Mom asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I know how it feels to not want to spend someone else's money, I can talk to her and see if I can help you both out."

"What would I do without you?" I said as the twins glanced at each other.

"Die." They said in unison and then laughed.

"Harlan cover your ears." He nodded putting his fork down and covering his ears.

"You two are assholes." They laughed.

"You three are going to be the death me," Mom laughed. "Did you want me to talk to her?"

"Yeah I think that would help a lot."

"Or it will make everything worse and she will spend all your money." Liam said shoving food into his mouth.

"Can I hear now?" Harlan asked.

"Yeah buddy go ahead."

"I don't think she's gonna spend your money, she's set her in ways." Logan said.

"So was mom but look at her now." I said she raised her eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean my lovely son?"

"Just that you can spend dad's money and not feel bad."

"No now I just spend it freely with whatever I want."

"I highly doubt that but okay." I mumbled mom smiled, I missed her smile, I missed her I didn't get to see her much anymore because driving an hour away when you have kids isn't the best I guess, I miss being able to go see them when I felt like it, I missed being able to come over randomly for dinner.

"Just let me talk to her."

"Okay you can try but she's stubborn."

"Just like you." Logan said.

"You are really mean lately little brother."

"I'm sorry I didn't get much sleep, someone woke me up at super early to talk about having sex with trees." Mom spit her drink out and Liam choked on his food.

"What the hell?" Liam said.

"Who were you talking to?" Mom asked I groaned as Logan smiled.

"Ryland." Mom and Liam both looked at me.

"Dude…." Liam said. "That's like some freaky fetish type shit."

"Liam Alexander, there is a child at the table." Mom said for what felt like the millionth time but Harlan was too busy picking stuff up with his 'robot' hand to even care about this conversation.

"I'm just curious as to what my older brother does in his free time." Liam said trying not to laugh, I covered Harlan's ears he looked up at me.

"I do not have sex with trees, I was asking Logan if there was a word for people who are attracted to trees not that I wanted to fuck a tree."

"Bring a new light to the term morning wood." Logan said Liam raised his hand for a high five.

"Logan!" Mom yelled. "What is with you three today?"

"We haven't all been together in a very long time mom we're just catching up and see what happen when we aren't around Ryland? He starts dating trees."

"For the last time I am not fucking trees i'm not dating trees I am not nothing with trees!" I yelled mom was shaking her head Logan had his head on the table laughing. "I am so done with this conversation," I let go of Harlan.

"Daddy what were you talking about?" He asked Logan laughed.

"Your daddy has a crush."

"On mommy?" Harlan asked.

"Yes on mommy."

"No on a tr-"

"That's enough you three." Mom groaned.

"Let's change the subject, what show are you in Logan?" I asked he shrugged.

"It's new so I don't think you have heard of it."

"Well what's it called?"

"Dear Evan Hansen."

"Who do you play?" Mom asked.

"No one to big." He said softly.

"Is it like the background character like a tree?" Liam asked.

"No."

"Don't listen to your brother LogieBear i'm sure you have an important role." Mom said.

"Thanks mom."

"What's your character's name?" Liam asked.

"Evan Hansen." He shrugged.

"Like the main character? Way to go little brother." Logan smiled.

"It's no big deal." He said.

"Oh come on dude gloat, Ryland does when his album reaches number one on any chart."

"That's a big deal." I mumbled as Liam threw an ice cube at me. "Stop throwing stuff, you're gonna make mom yell again."

"I'm proud of you Logie." Mom said he smiled brightly, a smile not many people get to see.

 **Kayla's Pov**

"How do I look?" Jessie asked spinning around in a very revealing dress.

"You look good Jess, dad might have a heart attack but you look good." Cecily said.

"Maybe you should try it on CeCe if we are trying to give dad a heart attack."

"Full melt down." Cecily said laughing, "What about you Kayla?"

"What about me?"

"Don't you want _something_."

"What do you mean something?"

"She means something sexy, Cecily is just a little prude." Jessie said coming back out of the changing room.

"I am not! I just would rather not think about what she would do with said sexy outfit."

"What? Oh… Ewwww!" Jessie yelled and shivered and I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay please don't talk about your sex life with my brother."

"I won't, I promise."

"Good." Jessie said pushing her hair out of her face, I wish Willow was a little redhead I think she would look so stinking cute, Jace had come over and offered to watch her while we went out, he said she needed to be closer to her grandpa than grandma. "How about this." She hands me a very see through white top. "I'm sure that will do the trick."

"I don't think I really need any tricks into getting Ryland in the-"

"What did I say please no sex talk."

"Sorry…" It was nice to be around Ryland's sisters a little more I don't get to see them as often as i'd like. "So how have you been doing Jess?"

"I'm good after this movie i'm doing me and my boyfriend are gonna travel for awhile see the world."

"Lucky…" Cecily mumbled.

"You act like you've never gotten to go anywhere."

"The funnest place i've ever been was our family trip to Fiji a few years ago." She said I feel lacking the manner of the only time I've been outside the country was when Ry took me to Aruba, his family has been all over and I have barely been out of California… I'm a mess… "What about you Kayla, where is the best place you've ever been?"

"Haven't really been many places but my grandparents live in Germany and my sister goes to visit them every year I've always wanted to go but we don't get along very well."

"Well germans are mean." Cecily said.

"That's a stereotype CeCe."

"Fine, some German's are mean not all of them though."

"Still a stereotype but better I guess." Jessie turned to me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"So…."

"So?"

"When are you and Ry gonna have another baby?" She asked Cecily nodded in agreement while pulling stuff off the rack and handing it to me, I laughed.

"No time soon or maybe even ever we have a boy and a girl."

"You don't want another little baby?"

"I had an awful experience being pregnant with Willow I don't want to repeat that any time soon."

"Yeah but you and Ryland have the cutest babies!" Cecily said holding up her phone so I could see her lock screen it was a picture of her and Willow from the pool yesterday. "Just one more?"

"How about Jessie you have a baby."

"I'm not in the baby making business right now or anytime soon."

"Dad would kill you."

"Dad thinks I'm a kid instead of an adult."

"You're nineteen."

"Well I'm adulting, I live on my own, I pay my own bills-"

"You live with your boyfriend so you don't live alone. Actually Logan and-"

"Cecily I'm gonna hurt you."

"I was just saying…."

"You don't want kids Jess?"

"I'm way too young."

"I meant in the future." I said and she bite her lip.

"I've thought about it but the poor kid would probably have my bright ass hair and my shitty hearing." She said shrugging.

"Jess-"

"Maybe sometime in the future."

"I think you'd be a great mom." Jessie smiled and hugged me.

Cecily and Jessie were waiting in line to pay for the stuff they were buying and I was sitting on a bench outside, I went to throw my cup away and bumped into an old man. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I said he smiled.

"Oh don't be sorry I wasn't paying attention." He said, he was an adorable little old man. "What's a beautiful young lady like you sitting all by yourself."

"I'm just waiting for my friends." We talked for a little while he told me about his wife who died a few years back and a little about his children, grandchildren, and his one great-grandchild, he then proceeded to give me his phone number.

 **Ryland's Pov**

We got back to the hotel and mom pulled me to the side. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I just wanted to give you this." She handed me brochure for something.

"A caribbean cruise?"

"You lost the bet my darling boy." She smiled.

"The bet? Oh…. How'd you know?" I asked just as dad came out with Willow who was crying. "What's wrong baby girl?"

"We were napping and Liam accidentally woke her up so she's not to happy right now."

"Come here baby." I held my hands out for her dad took the brochure as I took Willow.

"You going on a cruise JJ?" Dad asked.

"No mom is." Dad glanced at mom raising his eyebrow.

"When were you going to tell me about that?"

"Ryland's paying for it."

"If you would've given me more time I would have won."

"Won?" Dad was confused, Willow laid her head down against me but she was still crying.

"Mom and I had a bet going and I lost."

"What was the bet about?" Mom laughed.

"You."

"Me?"

"Mom bet me I couldn't get you to go out with me." I said dad shook his head.

"That's why you kept bugging me about going to a bar with you?"

"Yeah… I wanted to win but I didn't so now I get to pay for mom's vacation."

"You know I don't drink though." Dad said to mom who shrugged.

"I told Ry that but he said he could get you too."

"I really thought I could but it turns out I can't."

"I don't really drink anymore, a beer every now and then but I don't drink anymore."

"Why?"

"That's a long story." Harlan came out and started to run down the hallway.

"Mommy!" I turned to see Kayla and my sisters walking towards the room m, Jessie and Cecily laughing Kayla blushing.

"Hey baby boy."

"I missed you so much." He said as Kayla picked up.

"You missed me? You were only gone for like an hour."

"Yeah but I still miss you."

"Well I missed you too." She kissed his head as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Hey Ryland," Cecily said laughing. "You have a little competition."

"Competition?"

"Yeah, Kayla has a boyfriend." Cecily could barely say the word boyfriend without laughing.

"A boyfriend huh?" Jessie was trying not to laugh.

"Oh both you shut up he was really sweet."

"Oh I'm sure he was, he just wanted a piece of that-"

"I feel like I have said this ten million times and it's not even the afternoon yet but there is a child here- there are two of them, think before you talk." Mom said Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Sorry…"

"I'm going back to my room." Kayla muttered getting ready to turn around.

"Wait!" Jessie yelled and dug through her bag handing something over to Kayla, she leaned in to whisper something in her ear and Kayla turned red pushing Jessie back playfully.

"You are terrible!" Willow was falling asleep until she heard Kayla she shot up and started crying again. "Do you want to stay with daddy or come with me? I need to get Willow down for a nap." Kayla asked Harlan he looked between us.

"I'm coming home," I said. "I need to take a shower."

"Number three." Jessie said passing by Kayla winking at her.

"Would you stop." Kayla said laughing, Jessie gave me a quick hug kissing my cheek.

"Love you big brother."

"Love you too little sister." She grabbed dad's hand and pulled him towards the room.

"Want to see what I bought?" Jessie asked him dad didn't look to thrilled but then he smiled.

"I think I'd die if I didn't get to see everything you bought Princess."

"Sarcasm noted but I'll take it."

"Ooh wait for me!" Cecily yelled she gave me a quick hug and ran to keep up with them. "See you later tonight RyRy!"

"Bye Muffin."

When we got back to the room Kayla disappeared with Willow and Harlan sat down on the floor messing around with something. "Whatcha got bud?"

"Flip flops." He said holding up DJ's little flip flops that he left here from swimming the other day. "I can't put them on." He said sadly. "Can you help me?" I didn't know how to tell him that he couldn't wear flip flops because he didn't have all his toes.

"I don't think you can…" I said softly sitting down beside him he put his foot on my leg.

"But mommy says I can do anything normal kids can." He said picking up the flip flop and handing it to me.

"We can try but they won't stay on."

"Oh…" His head was down but I could tell he was crying.

"Harlan."

"I hate myself." He said pulling his leg away from me looking down at his feet. "I hate-"

"Look at me." He looked up with tears falling down his face, Kayla was so much better at comforting him half the time he was afraid of me. "You are perfect you hear me? And mommy was right you can do anything, just because you can't wear these doesn't mean you can't wear a different pair."

"But-"

"We just need to get ones with straps and then you can wear them too."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." He smiled up at me wiping away his tears when I stood up noticed Kayla watching us with a smile on her face. "Go get some different clothes on you got ketchup all over your shirt." He nodded and ran toward his room.

"You are such a good daddy." Kayla said as her arms came around me from behind wrapping around my waist. "You know that right?" Her head was against my back, I turned as she dropped her arms to pull her into a kiss.

"I love you." I whispered against her lips.

"I love you too."

"So this other boyfriend of yours." I said with a smirk as my lips moved towards her neck small wet kisses going down her throat.

"Ry…."

"Yes?"

"Please stop." She groaned.

"Who's this guy my sisters were talking about?"

"A little old man."

"What?" I pulled away laughing.

"An old man gave me his number."

"How old?"

"Like sixty something."

"Did you give him your number?"

"No of course not."

"You could of had a sugar daddy." I laughed Kayla didn't find it to funny.

"I have his number maybe I'll call him."

"Nooo, you are mine baby."

"What time are we leaving?"

"In about an hour I think."

"Is Harlan coming?"

"Yeah I called Chris a while ago and asked if he would mind he's excited to meet him."

"Good I just didn't want to bring him if they didn't know about him."

"You wanna take a shower with me?" She shook her head but kissed me softly.

"I have a surprise for you tonight."

"Mmm I sure do love surprises." She smiled and pulled away from me.

 **Max's Pov**

"Daddy? It's good morning time." DJ said against my ear I groaned rolling over blinking away all the sleepiness.

"Aren't you still tired?"

"Nope… Rosie is up." I pulled myself up onto my elbows but she wasn't in the bed.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know she left." He said shrugging I rolled out of bed and ran into the living room she wasn't there.

"Rosie?"

"Dada!" She yelled from god knows where.

"Rosie where are you?"

"Righ hew." She said and ran to me covered head to toe in something.

"What is that?"

"Um… I don't know…" She said DJ came out and looked at her and his mouth dropped open.

"Mommy is gonna be mad at you." He yelled to Rosie.

"No." She said and looked up at me, she smelt like peanut butter.

"Your a bad baby." DJ said.

"I no baby." Rosie yelled.

"You are a baby! Daddy tell her she's a baby."

"Let's get you in the bath before mommy comes and I get yelled at."

"I'm gonna tell mommy Rosie was being bad and-"

"No you can't do that DJ, mommy will yell at me, do you want daddy to get yelled at?" He tapped his chin like he was really thinking about that.

"No."

"Okay so you come here." I picked him up and turned on the tv for him. "If mommy comes in run and tell me." He nodded wrapping a blanket around himself. "And you little one let's get you in the bath." Rosie nodded and ran towards the bathroom. "What the hell am I getting myself into?" I mumbled I picked my phone up on the way towards the bathroom Sadie text to me to tell me she was hungry so she stopped for something to eat real quick and that she'd be back after.

"Daddy…" Rosie said as I tried to pull her clothes off without getting the peanut butter everywhere.

"Yes?"

"I wuf you." She said with big eyes, how could I be mad at her?

"I love you too Posie Pooh…" I knew one day when they were older they would find out about their real dad, I hope when that day comes they won't think of me any less, I hope they will still see me as there father instead of the guy who adopted them when their real dad split out on them, I didn't know when they would find out but I know one thing for sure: I definitely don't want to be around when Sadie tells them I think it would hurt to much to me these kids are mine but I know one day they will learn the truth and they will probably want to get to know their real dad and as much as I wish… It's not me.

I was washing clumps off of Rosie when DJ started to scream. "SHE'S COMING, SHE'S COMING." Suddenly Sadie was in the bathroom and DJ ran in behind her. "She's here." He said.

"Hey baby." I smiled at her trying hard not to let her see Rosie who was still half covered in peanut butter licking it off of her arm.

"What's going on?" She asked I played dumb shrugging. "Max…"

"Nothing baby, DJ didn't you want to show your mom something?" He looked at me and then at Sadie and shook his head.

"No." I really need to teach him guy code sometime soon.

"What did you do?" She asked I was about to respond when she pushed my head to the side and looked at Rosie. "I- How- Why- you know what… I don't even want to know, i'm going out there," She pointed towards the door. "You deal with this I don't even want to ask what happened." She grabbed DJs hand and pulled him out of the bathroom.

"You see Rose, this is why you can't do things like that baby girl because then mommy thinks daddy can't watch you…"

"Oh." She said.

"Are you gonna do this again?"

"Yep." She said and held her arm out to me. "Wan some?" She pointed to her arm I sighed and picked up the little scrubby thing and started rubbing it off. "No daddy." She tried to pull her arm away. "No. Mine." She yelled.

"Rosie please."

"I don't wan it." She tried to get out of the tub.

"Rose." I said kind of sternly and she started to cry and I felt horrible. "No baby don't cry."

"Mommy…" She said through her sobs, I just continued to wash her off until she was completely peanut butter free I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her.

"I put clothes out for her on the bed." Sadie said unfazed by Rosie's cries I nodded and went to the room and put her on the bed.

Once she was dressed she ran out of the room and I went to go check the damage she did in the kitchen other than the peanut butter open on the floor everything else was clean. "I cleaned it up while you gave her a bath." Sadie said I turned to see her leaning against the counter.

"Thanks…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Max…"

"I'm fine, I think i'm gonna go out for a bit."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know just out. Probably for a run or something." Rosie was holding her hands up for Sadie to pick her up she was still crying.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah i'll be back soon." I needed air, I needed some time to understand what the fuck i'm doing, I know nothing about raising kids I don't know the first thing about raising kids… I am fucked that's the best way I could put it, Sadie knew something was off but I didn't give her time to question me I put my shoes on and left just as DJ was asking where I was going.

I didn't go for a run like I thought I would do I ended up on a bench calling the one person who knew less then me but always seemed to have the best advice. "Hello ugly butt face." Rylie said and suddenly I didn't feel so bad, it wasn't because I made Rosie cry it's because now I understand that nothing will change the fact that i'm not their real dad, I don't know how to raise a child.. I'm not good at it.

"Hey Squirt." I said softly.

"What's wrong? You usually answer back hey dog shit face or something rude.. Are you okay? Did you and Sadie break up or something?"

"No… We're fine."

"Well something's wrong with you, what is it?"

"Just been thinking a lot."

"About?"

"The kids."

"And?"

"What the fuck am I doing Rylie? I have no place trying to be a father."

"Maxie."

"I love them so much but I don't know what i'm doing."

"Does anyone?" She said softly.

"Not the kind of advice I need right now baby girl."

"Why did you call me? Dad and Papa are there why didn't you go to one of them?"

"They'd tell me i'm over reacting and just need to talk to Sadie or some bullshit."

"And you think i'll somehow give better advice?"

"I'm dangling from a rope right now and you are the one I wanted to talk to Squirt."

"I don't know anything about being a parent but I know a thing or two about those kids, I got to spend some time with them and they completely love you Max, to them you are the only father they know and sure sometimes things will be hard because that's what being a parent is about it's not all rainbows and cupcakes and unicorn farts, it takes effort and you will feel like you suck at it sometimes but you are the most amazing person Max and I know you are an amazing dad to those kids."

"I'm sorry i'm still suck on unicorn farts…" I said and she started to laugh.

"My point is no parent knows what the fuck they are doing half the time they go with the flow."

"Thanks Rylie…" I said and I suddenly remembered everything she went through in Italy and felt like the asshole of the century. "I'm sorry baby girl."

"For what?"

"Calling you… Talking about kids is probably the last thing you want to do."

"It gets better y'know? With every day that passes it doesn't hurt so much anymore, I mean it's almost been a year but sometimes I think about the possibilities and it just… Hurts."

"Rylie-"

"Thank you though, when I called you crying you dropped everything and flew all the way to Italy to just be there for me."

"I'd do anything for you Rylie you know that."

"Go back to your family and give them a big hug for me then."

"How'd you know I wasn't with them?"

"You wouldn't of called me if you were still there and risk Sadie hearing you. You need to learn to lean on her when you are feeling helpless and can't do something, you have a bad habit of pushing away the one who would understand what's wrong the most."

"When did you get so wise baby girl?"

"Always been wise big brother but you just failed to see how fucking awesome I am."

"I've always known you were awesome Squirt."

"I have to go Rafe is screaming at the tv because of a video game and if he throws his controller at my tv I will need to find a place to dump his body." She said I couldn't help but laugh and at the same time feel a little sad that I wasn't there with them.

When I got back to the room Rosie and DJ were watching some cartoon and Sadie was in the kitchen making something to eat. "Please tell me that's not peanut butter?" I asked she laughed.

"No it is a sandwich though, you hungry?"

"What kind of sandwich?"

"Ham and cheese."

"Gross." I made a fake gagging sound.

"You don't like ham and cheese?"

"I don't like ham, it's disgusting."

"Yeah mommy," DJ said shaking his head. "I don't want ham, it's disgrusting." He said messing up the word disgusting but not seeming to notice.

"You love ham DJ."

"Daddy doesn't." He said Sadie looked at me.

"I uh.. I was just kidding DJ I actually love ham, it's my favorite."

"Really?"

"Yeah…." Sadie held the sandwich out to me and I gave her a pleading looking, I hate ham so much I would rather eat shellfish which I was allergic to then eat ham. "Here goes." I mumbled taking a bite and feeling like throwing up, dad always did say I was dramatic when it came to how much of a picky eater I was and still am. "So good."

"Do you still want ham?"

"Yeah I love it just like daddy." He said and ran back to the couch I spit it out.

"Oh fuck that's nasty."

"It's just ham."

"Why couldn't you make them like a turkey sandwich? Why'd it have to be ham…"

"They like it."

"Well I don't." I mumbled.

"Where'd you go? You couldn't have gone on a run that fast."

"No I didn't go on a run I just needed some air."

"What's wrong?" I didn't know how to tell her how I was feeling so I just smiled and kissed her head.

"Nothing baby." She put the kids lunch on the table and they both came running, I felt the pang in my chest I don't know why or what for but it's like the happiness left from my body. I went into the room and flopped down onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling fan going around and around.

"You don't mope unless there is something wrong." She said and walked towards the bed getting on top of me, straddling my hips.

"You're right. There is something wrong."

"What is it?"

"I don't- I left and called Rylie I figured she could help me out with how I was feeling."

"And did she?"

"In a way she did but there is still that fear there."

"What fear?"

"When they are older and they find out i'm not there dad, will they even want to be called my kids? Or would they want to get to know Daniel? I mean he's their father."

"Max any male can have a child, but it takes a man to step up and raise someone else's kids with as much love as they'd show their own flesh and blood, it doesn't matter if DJ and Rosie aren't yours because you are more of their father then their real dad will _ever_ be don't ever doubt that for a second and when they are old enough to understand we will sit them down and explain to them that-"

"No… I uh I don't want to be there when you explain that, I think it would hurt to much if they looked at me differently and I just… I'll leave for a little while so they can adjust to that news."

"If that's what you want but it isn't for years, stop thinking so far ahead Max…"

"I've changed my mind."

"Already? That was fast." She said I pulled her down to me kissing her long and hard rolling us over.

"About marriage, I want to marry you."

"Are you proposing to me?" She asked with big eyes full of wonder.

"Not at this exact moment, I think it's still too soon after your divorce to jump right back into that, and besides I need to plan a really epic way to ask something you wouldn't expect."

"Well, this right now is something I didn't expect." Her hand came up to my cheek and her eyes were watery. "I'd love to marry you."

"I didn't ask yet so your acceptance isn't required yet."

"Max-"

"I just wanted you to know that I do want to be married to you, I want you to be my wife and it's taking a lot for me to say that because I don't do these sort of things."

"And I want you to be my husband."

"One day."

"Once you find the most Max Lightwood-Bane way of asking me?"

"Exactly." I smiled and she pulled me down into a hug.

 **Ryland's Pov**

"Ryland!" I was attacked by Bay and Dev right once we entered the room Bailey jumped on me and Dev rammed right into my side they were getting big so I almost went down.

"Hey guys."

"Bailey, Deveraux give Ryland some space." Callie shooed them away and pulled me into a hug. "Hey baby boy."

"Hey Ma." I kissed her cheek just as Chris came out with his phone to his ear.

"Yeah thanks for calling, he's here now."

"You talking about me over there papa bear?" I joked he rolled his eyes.

"Oh the baby!" Bailey yelled and tried to take Willow but Dev smacked her hand.

"Why don't you introduce yourself before you start trying to babynap."

"Right… Sorry. Hi i'm Bailey and Ryland did not tell me how beautiful you were."

"I'm Kayla and thank you."

"I'm Deveraux but you can call me Dev everyone does."

"I'm Harlan." He said from behind Kayla peeking out towards everyone.

"What's up little dude?" Harlan hid behind Kayla once Dev started to talk to him. "I don't think he likes me."

"Probably just your ugly face." Bailey said Kayla laughed and then bite her lip.

"I'm sorry for laughing."

"Don't be," Bailey said ruffling Dev's hair. "To fit in with this family you have to have a good sense of humor."

"Just for that, can I have Willow first?" Dev asked holding his hands out for Willow.

"Actually give her to me." I said picking her up and going over to Chris and Callie. "Harlan come here." He ran towards me grabbing my hand. "Willow, Harlan this is your other grandparents, Poppy and GiGi."

"Poppy…" Chris said looking at me, he touched his arm for the tattoo he had of his father the same one I had gotten for my Poppy about a year after. "Ryland you don't have-"

"I know but I want my kids knowing you guys, you are my family." Callie wasted no time pulling Harlan into a hug and Dev snuck up on me taking Willow from me Bailey not far behind him.

"Thank you." He said, something was off about him today.

"And this beautiful lady right here," I said pulling Kayla towards me. "Is Kayla."

"You are gorgeous." Callie said Harlan was tapping on her side.

"Oh, thank you." She blushed, Kayla didn't like getting compliments she said that felt unnatural to her because she always thought she was 'okay' even though she was so much more than okay.

"Good job Ry." Chris pulled me into a sideways hug.

"Thanks pop."

"We were going to make lunch for you guys but Chris didn't know if you guys were hungry or not so we decided to wait."

"You hungry baby?" I asked Kayla who nodded.

"I can cook if you want." Kayla suggested but Callie was already shaking her head.

"No, no sweetie you're our guest."

"I love cooking, at least let me help." Callie smiled and the two of them disappeared into the kitchen.

"Where'd they take Willow off too?" Chris asked.

"No idea but as long as she doesn't cry she's fine."

"Total father thing to say." He laughed, Harlan went into the kitchen with Kayla and Callie.

"So how have you been doing pop?"

"I'm uh doing fine."

"Okay… What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Alright."

"Later though, I don't want to ruin anything right now."

"You're kind of making me nervous now." I said softly but he just smiled at me like he always did for as long as I could remember.

"I have something to tell you and I know how you are going to react so I just want this."

"This what?"

"Poppy!" Harlan came running out and tapping on Chris. "Can I play with that?"

"With what?" He grabbed onto his arm and pulled him.

"This." He said and disappeared with Harlan, what the hell did that even mean? I didn't get to question him because he was gone with Harlan, Bailey came back out from wherever and sat down on the couch with her legs up on me.

"So little sister, what's new?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"You are way too young for a boyfriend does-"

"Yes dad knows he doesn't like him though."

"Who is he? What's his name? Social security number?" I asked giving her my dead serious look she slapped my arm.

"Ryland!"

"What's his name?"

"I'm not telling you." She mumbled.

"Dev!" I yelled Bailey jumped on me covering my mouth as Dev came out with Willow who was laughing.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing, now go back to your room." She yelled I licked her hand and she screamed pulling it away. "Ewwww!"

"What's her boyfriend's name?" I asked and Dev smiled.

"Oh you mean _Quinton_." He said dreamily.

"I'm gonna hurt you."

"Dear diary, Quin totally checked me out today and he even asked if I was going to prom it's a sign he's going to ask me I know it." Dev said in a mocking tone.

"You read my diary you little-"

"Hey now…." He said. "It was open so I read it."

"I'm gonna kill you." I wrapped my arms around her when she tried to lunge at him.

"Guys come on just chill."

"Go through my stuff again Dev and I will throw your stupid Xbox out the window."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"So _Quinton_ ," I said in the same time Dev did. "Who is he? And does he know you have an older brother with a shotgun?"

"You don't own a shotgun, you'd shoot yourself in the foot if you ever had one."

"What grade is he in?"

"Why does any of this matter."

"Because Bailey I was there when you born I held you when you were a tiny little baby and if this douchebag don't treat you like a princess then I will beat the shit out of him."

"He's-"

"A dick." Dev said.

"He's not a dick he's sweet he's just misunderstood."

"He's-"

"That was so cool!" Harlan yelled and ran back in. "Daddy!" He jumped onto me.

"Owww…"

"Oh sorry, you okay?" He titled his little head.

"Yeah I'm alright, what's up?"

"Poppy and I played a game and I beat him!" He cheered.

"That's my boy." He smiled brightly.

"Do you wanna play a game?" Dev asked picking up his xbox controller and handing it Harlan he nodded and slid of my lap, Dev handed Willow over to Bailey.

"Hello beautiful, yes you are." Willow had just learned to blow bubbles so Bailey got a fast full of Willow's spit. "Ahh you are lucky you are so cute."

"Did you want to talk right now?" I asked Chris he shook his head.

"After dinner." I shook my head and pulled him towards his office.

"I have all these crazy things running through my head and I need to know what's going on please."

"I'm sorry about your grandma, you shouldn't of had to find out that way."

"How do you know that?"

"Your mom called me."

"Mom called you? Is that what you wanted to tell me? That you and my mom are talking….?"

"What? No…"

"So why'd she call you?"

"Look secrets have a way of coming out and hurting the people you care about most."

"Okay?"

"I love you kid you know that right?"

"I know you do."

"The reason your mom and I broke up-"

"I already know. Mom told me a while ago."

"She told you a lie, she didn't want you to be more hurt then you already were."

"You guys didn't decide to split up?"

"No…"

"So what happened?"

"I cheated on her." He said it was like I didn't register the words he was saying, I sat there dumb for a second before I looked at him.

"What?"

"I cheated on your mom." My body moved without my permission and I punched him right in the face. "I deserved that."

"Fuck you."

"Ryland-"

"You deserve so much more than that! Why? Why would you do that to her? To me? To us? We were a family."

"You have to understand."

"Understand what? That you are a fucking dick and couldn't keep it in your pants?"

"I loved your mother but when your dad came into the picture everything changed, she didn't want to be with me I could feel it but I knew she loved me but she loved him more, he's always had her heart and I knew that from that start, she had you and god you looked just like your father when you were a kid, I knew how we would end but I was greedy enough to take that opportunity of loving you and your mom even if it wouldn't last." I listened to what he said with my eyes closed trying to remember that I was trying to be more mature now.

"You were all about how amazing your dad was, you were so happy that he was in your life now and it's like I was pushed to the back burner but at the same time I didn't mind because you were so happy and Clary was even happier. And I knew that it was close to ending even though Clary accepted my proposal I could tell I wasn't the one she wanted."

"So you broke her heart?"

"I was drunk… I know that's not an excuse and I am so sorry." I didn't know what to say, I couldn't speak my mind was all over the place, the door opened and Kayla came in with a smile on her beautiful face.

"Dinner's ready." She said and her smile left when she seen the broken look on my face.

"I'll leave you alone." Chris said standing up to leave.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kayla came toward me I grabbed her pulling her down to me until she was sitting on my lap my arms went around her and I dropped my head on her. "Ryland? What's wrong?"

"Do you have some big secret you are keeping from me?" I muttered against her skin.

"No? Not that I can recall."

"Well you might be the only one." Why wouldn't mom tell me the truth when I got older? I know the answer to that, Chris was the one I looked up to so much and mom never wanted me to hate him because after everything I still saw him as my father.

"What's wrong?"

"I just found out why my mom and Chris broke up."

"Why?"

"He cheated on her…" Her eyes were soft she lifted my head up and kissed me.

"I'm not trying to sound to harsh but didn't it kind of work out? If he didn't cheat you might not have the family you have now."

"I think mom would of been the one to cheat on him, he was right mom never stopped loving my dad, it just hurts a lot I always thought they just decided to split up but it turns out that he hurt her and broke her heart."

"Take it from someone who's been cheated on more times then I can count, it sucks and it hurts and you always have that seed of doubt in your head that the new guy will be just like the last ones but then there are those special guys who love you unconditionally and with there entire heart, just how your parents love each other, i'd like to think we have that kind of relationship to."

"Everything worked out… I guess."

"You can be pissed all you want Ry because yeah what he did was wrong and your mom didn't deserve that because she's amazing but he didn't have to keep in contact with you, I mean he couldn't take back what he did but he loved you so much and even though he and your mom weren't together he still wanted to be part of your life because he loved you. I can tell how much you love him, Callie, Bailey, and Deveraux they are part of your family and I wouldn't want you to throw that away just because you are angry, take time to be upset you've earned that but don't push them away until you've sort through everything."

"Why are you so wise?"

"Experience? When my dad cheated and left he didn't want anything to do with his own children and they were biologically his so I think Chris still wanting to be part of your life is a really nice gesture, or maybe that's just because I had a father who hated me and would give anything to have a father who loved me as much as Jace and Chris both do… When I was cheated on I was stupid enough to take him back multiple times so I give your mom props for sticking to her guns."

"After they broke up mom got with dad she wasn't really sad so I always thought it was both their decision I never thought he would of cheated."

"So… Everything kind of worked out in the end though right?"

"In a way yeah."

"I'm proud of you by the way." Kayla said pulling away from me and standing up holding her hand out to me.

"For what?"

"You didn't explode with anger, most men would've done that, but you actually let him explain you were the bigger person of a shitty situation and you listened to everything he had to say."

I didn't respond to her I just grabbed her hand holding it tightly we walked out and sat down at the table Kayla beside Harlan and me next to Bailey, Callie was trying to hand Willow to Chris but he refused to take her he didn't want to make me anymore mad Kayla looked at me to see if I was going to tell him not to touch my daughter, I wouldn't do that I knew it took a lot of courage for him to tell me that I knew mom never would have told me and the only other person left to tell me was Chris and he stepped up and told me. "You can hold her," I said his eyes darted to mine and he shook his head.

"I'm trying not to step over the boundary." He said and looked back down his eyes weren't as light as they always seemed to be.

After dinner we watched a movie and I was trying not to be mad it was in the past mom had moved on and they were both happily married with children but I had wanted Chris to be my dad for so long I remember always telling my Poppy that I was sad that Chris wasn't my dad and he always said just because he isn't your blood doesn't mean he isn't your father and those words tore into my heart as I looked down at the matching tattoo Chris and I had for Poppy, I was trying to push all the anger away but I felt like a child all of a sudden wondering why he was gone and being so mad at my mom for him leaving, being mad at Chris for going away and breaking up our little family but then mom and dad got together and Jessie came along and everything was fine and we were happy.

We left a few hours later because we were running late for Logan's big day, we had dropped the kids off with Alec and Magnus who agreed to watch them they were also watching DJ and Rosie because Max had accepted Logan's offer to come and see the show as well, Sadie and Max were running later than we were but when I asked Kayla about it she just shrugged I noticed that a lot now whenever I brought up Sadie she'd just shrug or say don't know. "You guys are late." Cecily said already eating something.

"Sorry."

"Mom? Can we talk for a minute?" I asked she sighed and let go of dad's hand.

"Knew that was coming…" She said as we walked a little away from everyone.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was in the past Ryland I didn't want to hurt you."

"But-"

"No buts, I never brought it up because I moved on and I knew how much Chris means to you I never wanted to pull you away from him just because of what happened he was practically your father since you were three and I didn't want to rip him away from you."

"I'm sorry he did that to you."

"We both did things we weren't proud of."

"What do you mean?"

"When Chris and I were still together your father and I kissed but it was only once."

"I know this is probably bad to say but in a way i'm kind of glad everything happened, we have our amazing family."

"Yeah we do."

"And I also have Chris and his amazing family."

"I should have told you sooner."

"It's okay ma."

"Ma? Since when do you call me ma?"

"Oh sorry… Wrong person… I call Callie ma."

"Oh."

"Are you upset?"

"Of course not she's sweet she's gave her son your name for his middle name just because she knew how much Chris loved you and she always sent you home with cookies when you spent the summer out there, those cookies were amazing."

"Should I ask her to bake for you?"

"You think she would?"

"I'm sure she would."

"Guys come on we're gonna be late." Dad said I nodded and pulled mom into a hug.

"I love you mama."

"I love you too bubbie."

"Sorry we're late." Max said with Sadie behind him.

"Hey guys." I said and mom pulled Max into a hug.

"My little Maxie." She kissed his cheek and did all the embarrassing mom stuff but Max loved it, probably the only one who enjoyed her torture other than Logan.

"Hey Clary." He kissed her cheek.

"So when Logan told me about coming he said the show sucks so don't expect much so i'm glad i'm not paying for this." Max joked, Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Logan's always trying to sell himself short."

"Why?" Dad asked.

"He's nominated for a Tony." She said and Cecily started coughing.

"As in like the Tony award?"

"No CeCe the man named Tony."

"Nice sarcasm bitch." Cecily said and Jessie started to laugh.

"Celine Sophia Herondale, you do not speak to your sister that way."

"Well she started it mom."

"No I did not! You said something stupid."

"Whatever you say deafie." Jessie looked like that one actually got to her but she tried to play it off.

"Yeah…" She turned away from everyone and Cecily looked down knowing she went to far.

"Pumpkin?" Dad went to her and she wrapped her arms around him, Jessie could usually take a joke but she was sensitive about her hearing most of the time.

"I'm sorry Jessie." Cecily said softly Jessie pulled her into a hug kissing her head.

"It's okay CeCe I know you didn't mean it to be hurtful."

I have never really been a big fan of broadway musicals so this wasn't the highlight of my night but I was looking forward to seeing Logan perform he had a way of turning himself into a different person when he was up on stage or in a movie it's like that scared version of himself got locked away and was replaced with this confident person we've never seen before. I could tell why he was nominated for a Tony, the songs were moving and really stuck with me and I finally understood what he was talking about when I called and asked about the tree thing in one of the songs he sings: _I'm sending pictures of the most amazing trees, You'll be obsessed with all my forest expertise!_ Kayla and I may have laughed a little too hard at that one.

We got home late, we ate dinner with everyone the entire family including Max, Sadie, Alec, and Magnus and after Jessie had offered to keep Willow and Harlan for the night DJ cried until Jessie agreed to take him to. Kayla had glared at her for a solid three minutes but Jessie just laughed the entire time, I was really happy they were friends Jessie was important to me anyone with a brain could tell that though. "I'm so tired I don't even think I can make it to the bedroom before falling asleep." I said mid yawn.

"Remember that surprise I said I had for you?" Kayla said and suddenly I felt awake.

"Yeah."

"Give me a minute." She winked at me and made her way towards our room.

I didn't know how long to wait so I checked my social media seen a cute picture Jessie posted of Harlan and DJ cuddling while they slept, I put my phone away and went to the room once I opened the door I stopped dead in my tracks. "Fuck me." I mumbled Kayla smiled.

"I plan on it." She said with a sexy ass grin, she stood up and came towards me wearing a white see through top and i'm pretty sure it was a matching set. "I think someone is already very excited." Her hand was at the bulge in my pants.

"You are driving me crazy dressed like that." She was barely touching me and I wanted to rip her clothes off and push her onto the bed.

"You want a strip tease?" She asked and I groaned.

"At this point I just want to fuck you."

"Well that can be arranged come on baby." She pulled me by the pants to the edge of the bed. "I'm thinking about having fun with you tonight." She said soft and slowly in a sweet and painful voice that made my dick hurt.

"Kayla I need you."

"Shhh, let me have this moment." She kissed my stomach and pulled my pants down. "Let's see how long you can last." She said as she pulled my boxers down with her teeth and I knew I was fucked in that moment.

 **Kayla's Pov**

Ryland woke me up early which wasn't fair because we didn't go to sleep until late so I was grumpy until he bought me coffee I didn't understand what the point was of waking up so early to go somewhere but I had coffee so I was kind of okay, we ended up going to the venue where his concert was tonight, why we were there so early was beyond me, and I say early but it was really like 11:50 a.m but I didn't have my kids so i'm supposed to sleep in when you have no kids or other responsibilities. "So why are we here so early?"

"A few reasons."

"Being?"

"You'll see." I groaned.

When we got into the place I saw the rest of the band waiting around talking and laughing with each other and I realized why we were here when I saw Stephanie come in with a young girl and when she seen everyone she dropped to the floor and started to cry, this was a young girl who lost her parents so young that she didn't have any memories of them someone who went through so much she wanted to take her own life but instead she turned to the band and pushed through with the help of their music, no one moved but Max he got up and sat down beside her not moving to touch her or anything but she leaped to him and wrapped her arms around him continuing to cry he just held her while she cried. "Kayla?" I turned to see Clary she motioned for me to come with her.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I just wanted to talk to you about something and everyone's been so busy I hadn't had a chance to talk to you."

"Oh, okay, um, what's up?"

"Ryland wanted me to talk to you about a little issue."

"Is he mad about something?"

"No," She laughed. "It's about money."

"Oh great… He wants you to talk me into spending his money?"

"I know it's not the easiest thing to do and you don't feel comfortable doing it, I had the same problem with Jace I never wanted to touch his money I didn't feel right doing it I didn't earn that money so I didn't want to touch it."

"That's my point! It's his money not mine and he's all. _It's our money_ ," I imitated him in a really whiny way Clary just laughed. "I don't want to live off him."

"So how about you only use it for the kids they are his so he should be spending the money on them that's how I started off."

"When did you decide to just go crazy and start spending his money on whatever?"

"After I had the twins I needed me time so I took his card and went on this spa trip it was to die for."

"Great I need to have twins in order to feel okay with spending Ry's money."

"Every girlfriend my son has had only cared about the money and his last name, you are so different from all of them you genuinely care about Ryland and could careless about the money and that makes me love you because I can tell how much Ryland does, he always wanted something real but all he found were a bunch of fake girls after fame and money."

"So shouldn't he be happy that I don't want to touch his money?"

"Ryland's always be generous with everything and it's not that he isn't happy you don't touch his money, he just wants you to know that he doesn't view it as his money it's something he wants you to have as well because that's a part of him."

"I honestly didn't think of it that way."

"I taught Ryland to not be careless with money and how to always give back he has a good heart and I know it will take some getting use to but just try it out start with simple things, clothes for the kids or maybe lunch and then gradually over time you will be whipping that thing around like it's nothing." Clary winked.

When we got back to the hotel the kids still weren't home so I pulled my laptop out and tried to work on my book but I didn't know what the hell to write I dropped my head onto the table. "Hey pretty lady," Ryland said I groaned in response. "I have a surprise for you." I lifted my head up.

"I'm not in the mood for sex." I said and he laughed.

"No it's not sex, it's a present."

"I like presents." I said just as he leaned over me to kiss the top of my head and place a blank sheet of paper in front of me. "A piece of paper? Thanks I love it." I said and Ryland laughed.

"It's your birthday present."

"My birthday is no time soon."

"Well this present will take awhile."

"A piece of… paper?"

"Write down everything you have ever wanted in your dream house."

"Ry…"

"I want to build you the perfect house one you can see us raising our two crazy ass kids, wherever in the world that might be."

"Are you gonna build the house?" I asked with a smirk he rolled his eyes.

"Don't be sarcastic i'm being romantic."

"You'd really have a house built for me?"

"I want to make all your dreams come true, I remember from back in the day when we use to date you said you wanted your future husband to build you a house because you watched the notebook one to many times and thought it was the most romantic thing in the world."

"You actually remember that?"

"I remember everything."

"I want our house to be overlooking the beach in LA."

"LA?"

"Talking to your family and having them around showed me how close you guys are and I know it's not New York next to Jessie but-"

"No… LA is amazing, I tried to talk mom into moving wherever we decided but she liked LA."

"I want to wait though until the tour is officially over because I don't want to deal with all that stress by myself." Ryland laughed and kissed me.

"Maybe I can talk Max into moving to LA instead of here."

"I don't know Sadie seems set on it."

"Yeah but then DJ and Rosie miss out on seeing there cousins."

"Well Sadie gets what Sadie wants." I mumbled Eyland pulled the chair that was next to me out and sat down beside me.

"What's going on with you?"

"I know how Sadie gets when we live far away from each other, it happened when she moved to Huntington Beach and I was in San Francisco we barely talked and I know that's how it will be when she moves here but it's whatever I don't really care anymore… I don't need her."

"Kayla-"

"Anyway, I've been thinking about Willow's birthday, I know you can't make it on her birthday because you will be working but you come home the day after and I was-"

"Actually…." He sighed. "I won't be home until about a week after."

"Are you joking?"

"No." He said softly.

"Great." I said bitterly.

"I'm sorry… I have to meet up with the label and talk about some things and then a few interviews but I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Okay."

"Are you mad?" Of course I'm mad I'm fucking pissed but I forced a smile on my face.

"I'm fine baby."

"Thanks for being so understanding." He smiled because he actually thought I was okay with this.

"Of course…. I'm gonna go get the kids I'm sure they are driving your mom crazy." He nodded and I managed to keep my tears from falling until I was in the hallway.

 **Sadie's Pov**

I didn't want to go to work this morning the kids didn't even want to go to school we had gotten back kind of late so of course DJ cried when I woke him up for school, after I dropped them off I went to the office expecting chaos but everything was normal the only thing out of place was Cambry talking to Rylie they were laughing, I went to my desk and dropped my stuff down. "Hey." Cambry came up to me with a smile I looked behind me.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked she sighed.

"Yes I am."

"Why?"

"Look I know I'm a bitch and I know you don't like me that's fine by me but I really need this job so I'm going to put our differences to the side and be more professional with you and everyone else."

"That's big of you." I said I didn't know what else to say.

"I need this job." She said and turned away, maybe now she will leave Max alone and let us live our life.

Work actually wasn't that bad it actually felt good to be home but I missed Max when the kids and I got home they took naps and I was helplessly bored when the doorbell rang. "Mom…?" She smiled at me and pushed the door open and hugged me.

"Sadie, my perfect girl." She said kissing my head I have missed her so much.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize how hard I was on you that wasn't fair to you."

"Thank you."

"Are you pregnant?" She asked and I nodded fearing she'd turn around and leave.

"Oh sweetie." She pulled me into another hug.

"You know it's not Daniel's right?"

"I know."

"And you aren't mad?"

"Are you happy?" She asked and I nodded. "Then that's all that matters."

"Why are you here mom?"

"I've missed you and I needed you to know that I was sorry for everything."

"That means a lot that you came to tell me."

"We are having our family reunion in Florida this year, I want you and the kids to come."

"What about Kayla?" I asked and her eyes got cold.

"Kayla has made her decisions in life she isn't coming."

"But-"

"But nothing Sadie, stop sticking up for Kayla she's a big girl and can take care of herself."

"Right…"

"Now come my dear I need to see my two little grand babies, soon to be three." She touched my stomach.

"Well you have more because of Kayla's-"

"I do not count that…. _Thing_ as any relation to me."

"Mom…."

"What?"

"Why can't you just be happy for Kayla? She has an amazing man who loves her.."

"She had an amazing man, Tanner but she went and fucked that up didn't she?" I wanted to yell at her for even thinking about saying that, Tanner made her life hell and nearly killed her but mom would just yell at that's the last thing I wanted so I stayed silent.

 **Kayla's Pov**

I was over at Aaron's house hanging out with him and Cambry well Aaron went to the store so it was just Cam and I she hadn't spilled any details about their little date yet. "Sooo?"

"That didn't take you long, he's been gone for like ten seconds."

"I just need to know how it went."

"It was okay."

"Okay?"

"He's still hung up on you."

"No he's not."

"Girl it was all, Kayla and I did this and Kayla and I did that… Kayla, Kayla, Kayla i'm surprised he didn't cum in his pants thinking about you."

"Okay a little too far…"

"I'm just saying you must've been great in bed if he's still trying to get at you."

"What can I say?" I laughed. "Should I toot my horn?"

"I think you deserve it." Cambry laughed.

"Did you do what I said?" I asked she gave me a questioning look.

"About work? Did you stop being the raging bitch?"

"Yes mother I did, I even tried to make amends with my ex's new girlfriend."

"The pregnant one?"

"Yeah."

"Wow…"

"I know right?" She shook her head. "It didn't work out like I thought it would in my head but I explained that I needed the job so I was done being an asshole."

"You're doing better."

"Thanks to you," She said softly her dark eyes looking at me I could tell how sad she was she seemed to be the master of all secrets. "You are the only one who really sees past all the bitchiness and gets to know the real me."

"I quite like the real you, I mean I don't have very many friends anymore."

"Well i'm happy to be one of them." We were waiting for Aaron to get back when her phone started to ring.

"Hey mom what's going-" She stopped talking and immediately stood up. "Yeah i'm on my way." She closed her eyes tightly. "I will mom I promise, give lots of hugs and kisses i'll be there soon." She hung up and gave me an apologetic look. "I have to go."

"Is everything alright?"

"I can't explain now I will when I come back, i'll text you alright?"

"Of course, be careful."

Aaron came back about ten minutes later with food he looked around for Cam so I told him what happened and he sighed but plopped down onto the couch next to me, I lifted my legs up to lay them on him. "Guess it's just me and you."

"Like old college days." I said fondly.

"Dude those were the best days, no responsibilities, we could do what we wanted, drink all night."

"You payed for that in class though."

"It was worth it to see you and Jenny make out now that was hot."

"Oh please you wanted a three way kiss."

"You can't blame a guy for trying huh?" I rolled my eyes. "How's the soon to be husband?"

"Fine." I was still pissed about him staying gone longer he acted like he had all the time in the world, it wasn't the end of tour he only had three weeks home but he was choosing to spend it working then with his family even if wasn't the entire three weeks it still pissed me off.

"Doesn't seem fine to me."

"I don't want to think about it."

"Alright, let's do something to take your mind off of it." He said I glared at him. "Not talking about sex, I mean unless-"

"No thanks."

"Fine," He laughed playfully. "Give me your laptop I know you have some of that story on there you've been working so hard on."

"Oh no, that isn't fun! I remember when we would have to read allowed and get feedback you always told me that it was child's play and that it sucked."

"I was always messing with you, come on i'll even let you see mine."

"Is this a if you show me yours i'll show you mine type of scenario?"

"Well you've seen mine already and i've definitely seen yours." He winked.

"Perv."

"You love me i'm your best friend." He said and I rolled my eyes but pulled my laptop out anyway to show him my story even though I knew he'd make fun of it but that was our relationship and i've missed him I have been so busy lately it's nice to sit back and just enjoy my old friends.

 **Next chapter will be a time jump to Willow's first birthday**


	35. Chapter 35 Pick a Side

**If you follow me on instagram you know it was hotter than Satan's asshole yesterday in Las Vegas so I stayed in and wrote (except for that little part I was in an unair conditioned car in 116 degree weather I almost cried)**

 **Yuki Kamea- That's kind of the theme for the next few chapters.. I get where your coming from with the parents thing my situation is kind of like yours…**

 **Juliejustdance- I know i've been all about it lately and when I listened to the soundtrack I was like this is Logan lol**

 **Allieanna- Partly true about her screwing things up**

 **DemGrayEyesDoh- The Tony's were amazing I will admit I was kinda skeptical about Kevin Spacey hosting but he did good I need to be stopped because I can talk about Broadway for hours... I had a lot more references in the last chapter to Dear Evan Hansen but I cut a lot of them out because I didn't think many people would understand them and a few random Hamilton and Newsies jokes that I took out lol okay I'm done sorry lol enjoy the chapter**

 **Guest- I think Logan is definitely a lot of people's favorite**

 **Maryam- I didn't exactly say who he was with on purpose because most people try to avoid spoilers but I put hints so most people do know lol Kayla and Sadie aren't gonna get better it's gonna keep downhill for a little while... As far as your Cambry question goes I can't answer that until the next chapter also Logan, Liam, Cecily, and Jessie will all have a pov at one point in this story I'm just waiting until my main one is over so I don't spoil too many things**

 **Guest- The tree thing was in reference to a Broadway show... I'm not making Logan or Ryland attracted to trees... Sorry you thought that lol**

 **Kayla's Pov**

Willow was turning one in a week and I couldn't believe it, she was an amazing little girl I couldn't picture my life without her she was more like Ryland with ever passing day which was not so great because he was crazy and that passed along to Willow. She was starting to walk which was emotional for me Harlan called me crazy because when she walked to me I cried like a little baby. I was going over to Sadie's because she wanted to spend time with me, we hadn't really seen each other the last few months she got busy with work and the kids and I had found a new inspiration for a children's book I was tired of Harlan always being sad because he wasn't like others so I had started a new project called 'Ten Fingers are Overrated' Clary was helping with the illustration and Harlan asked every day to read it but I told him he has to wait until I'm done with it. "Mommy I've missed DJ." Harlan said I felt bad because it was my fault. Once we got there Harlan unclipped himself from his car seat and jumped out of the car.

"Ma ma maaa," Willow yelled as I came around the car to get her out.

"Yes baby, mama didn't forget about you." Harlan was already at the door knocking when Willow and I got to it, Sadie opened it and frowned.

"Kayla? What are you doing here?"

"You called me a few days ago asking me to come over."

"Oh shit.. I forgot."

"Do you not want me over? I can leave."

"Mom's here."

"Why?"

"She came over a few months back after our trip to New York and she apologized for everything said she wanted to be part of my life again." Sadie beamed and my heart plummeted I knew how she was when she was with mom.

"I think I'm just gonna go home, mom doesn't want to see me."

"But mommy," Harlan said pouting. "I want to see DJ."

"Kayla please just stay, I haven't seen you in almost three months."

"Fine." I should've just turned around and left everything told me to leave but being a dumbass who missed my sister I went inside.

"DJ!" Harlan yelled and tackled him DJ laughed wrapping his arms around him.

"Harlan!" Sadie smiled as the two of rolled around the floor.

"Have you found out the gender yet?" I asked rubbing her baby bump she smiled down at her stomach.

"Not yet, I wanted to wait for Max." I nodded I had waited to until Ryland was able to come home to find out the gender of Willow so I understood why she was waiting.

"Kayla." A harsh voice cut through me.

"Mom…."

"What are you doing here?" She asked and glared at Sadie.

"I just wanted to come see Sadie and the kids for a little while." Suddenly I was that little kid again who got in trouble for everything from watching tv to asking for snacks.

"Mom I asked her to come over it's fine." Sadie said but mom shook her head, I was holding Willow close to me trying so hard not to break down.

"I don't see why." She shook her head clearly mad at Sadie.

"Mommy!" Harlan came back to me. "Can I have my robot hand please?"

"Who is that?" She asked watching Harlan.

"My son." I said and Harlan waved with his small hand and mom made a face.

"What's wrong with him?" She made the face you make when you were just told you are being forced to do the one thing you hate most and Harlan instantly looked at me with watery eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with him mother he's perfect."

"He's-"

"I have put up with a lot of shit from you and you can talk shit about me I don't care but you will not talk about my children."

"Kayla she was just asking-"

"No she wasn't Sadie did you hear the way she said that?"

"I think you're over reacting." Sadie said as Harlan turned into me.

"You adopted him?" Mom asked I didn't say anything Sadie rolled her eyes.

"Yes she did."

"Couldn't you at least adopt a one that wasn't _deformed_." She said the word with so much hate, I wonder how she'd be treating Sadie right now if she knew Max's fathers were gay she'd probably have a stroke.

"Go to hell mom."

"Kayla! What the hell? Apologize." Sadie yelled.

"For what? She's the one who said deformed like it was the worst thing in the world."

"First the child out of wedlock and now this." Mom scoffed.

"I'm sorry… Isn't Sadie pregnant? Is she married? No, she's not but Sadie's the perfect daughter so let's not care she's not married anymore."

"Kayla stop it." Sadie said.

"Why am I the one you hate mom? Why am I not good enough for you?" I was holding Willow close to me she was tired so she wasn't trying to put up a fight to get down like she normally would.

"I'm disappointed in the women you grew up to be Kayla, I wish you were more like Sadie maybe then you wouldn't of had that _problem_." She said looking at Willow.

"My daughter is not a _problem_ mom she's the best thing in my life and if you want to be a bitch then you can back the fuck out of my life."

"That was uncalled for…" Sadie said.

"You know what fuck both of you," I yelled. "I'm leaving."

"Kayla would you just stop it, mom hasn't done anything wrong." Sadie said mom was looking at me like my words actually hurt her.

"Nothing wrong? Harlan, go play with DJ for a minute before we leave." He pulled away from me crying. "Nothing?" I laughed. "She stood by and did nothing as her husband raped me, she slapped me when I went to her and told her what he did to me, she yelled at me for 'making up lies' she let him come into my room for years! And no one did anything." Don't cry Kayla don't let them get to you, I kept repeating it over and over.

"Your father would never touch-"

"That man is not my father." I yelled.

"Kayla stop it." Sadie said this is why I didn't like her when mom was around she was mommy's little minion who agreed with every little thing she said because she wanted mom's approval she was desperate for it, she wasn't around when we were younger so when mom started paying attention to us when we were older Sadie relished in it.

"You are just gonna stand there while she says all that? You aren't going to stick up for me?" Sadie looked between both of us and mom brought the fake tears on and Sadie went to her pulling her into a hug.

"Maybe you should go Kayla." Sadie said softly. "I'll call you later."

"Don't fucking bother."

"Kayla-"

"I mean it Sadie, don't call me, don't come to my house, don't even call me your fucking sister." She moved away from mom and reached her hand out to me but I backed away. "That women," I pointed at mom shaking my head. "She isn't our mother she didn't raise us. A nanny raised you and you raised me you have been more of a mother to me then she had ever been and here you are choosing a women who told you to stay with a man who beat you and your children."

"Kayla…" I pulled Sadie into a hug and whispered to her.

"I hope you have a wonderful life and you and Max are happy, I love you so much but I can't… As long as she's in your life I can't be." I kissed her cheek and turned to get Harlan he wasn't playing with DJ he was sitting crying and DJ was rubbing his back asking what's wrong. "Come on baby boy." He took my hand and once we got out of the house he looked at me.

"She was mean mommy." He said trying to blink the tears away.

"I know she was baby boy and I promise you will never have to see her again, okay?"

"Promise." He asked and wiped his tears away.

"I promise, you are perfect Harlan don't let anyone tell you different." He smiled as he got into his car seat.

"I know." He said my poor little boy, I hoped Sadie came to her sense soon because I need her in my life but I will not stand around and let them both belittle me.

When we got home Harlan went to play with Nugget and Willow was throwing Harlan's toys around and crawling to get them, she wasn't very good at walking yet so she rarely did it, I called Clary to find out if they were coming down for Willow's birthday or if I was just gonna celebrate it by myself with my babies. "Hey Kayla." Her voice was warm and full of love something I have never received from my own mother.

"Hey Clary, i'm sorry to bother you I know your busy."

"No i'm not really busy right now just dropped Cecily off at ballet, is everything alright? You seem upset."

"Just an argument with my mom nothing I can't handle."

"Are you alright sweet heart?"

"Yeah i'm fine thanks for asking."

"You don't seem fine." She said softly and I wanted to cry just because of how nice she always was to me.

"I'm fine.. Um I was wondering if you guys were gonna come for Willow's birthday."

"I have an art gala opening that weekend so I don't really know if we can make it and I don't know if Cecily and Liam can because Liam has a basketball game and Cecily's doing something I don't know… What were you planning on doing?"

"I honestly have no idea anymore, I was thinking about just taking Harlan and Willow to the beach or chuck e cheese there isn't really anything I planned because it's just me, Harlan, and Willow."

"What about your sister and her kids?"

"My mom doesn't want my sister around me…"

"Kayla-"

"It's okay if you don't come, I know you're guys are busy and I wouldn't want to throw you off schedule."

"No it's-"

"I guess I just have to get use to doing everything by myself because Ryland isn't ever around." Oh great, why the hell did I have to go and say that? Why do I have to fuck everything up all the time.

"I know how hard it is to not have him around when important things come up, I know what's it's like to feel lonely Kayla."

"My mother hates, my father hates me, my sister hates me." I mumbled mostly to myself I was having one of my poor Kayla moments as my mom would call it, I pushed the tears away as fast as they came and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't call you to complain, um, i'll call you later in the week…"

"I don't think Sadie hates you Kayla, I could tell how much you mean to her."

"Not when my mom's around…."

"How about you come to LA?"

"What?"

"You look like you can use some time away from everyone."

"I kind of just want to be alone for now."

"Oh okay well call me if you change your mind."

"Thanks…"

 **Ryland's Pov**

Tired doesn't cover what I feel right now we didn't get onto the bus until about one in the morning and then we had to wake up at five for some stupid tv interview and I just wanted to curl into a little ball and sleep like a baby, Max was on the phone talking quietly when I got back onto the bus the rest of the guys had gone to get breakfast and I wasn't invited because I was crabby and killing the vibe, I hadn't checked my phone since yesterday morning, I really hope I didn't miss a call from Kayla because we've rarely talked these past few weeks i've been swamped with work and I barely get ten minutes to myself, I fell into bed picked up my phone and sighed no calls from Kayla but one from my mom, I called her back.

"Hey bubbie." Mom answered almost immediately.

"Hey mama, sorry I missed your call."

"It's okay I know your busy baby boy."

"What's up? Did you need something?"

"Have you talked to Kayla?"

"Um yeah for like three minutes like last week but I texted her yesterday never got a response."

"I think you should try and get ahold of her."

"Is everything okay?"

"Something about an argument."

"Great…"

"I asked her to come up for Willow's birthday but she said she'd rather be alone and I didn't want to make her uncomfortable by trying to get her to talk to me so I figured she'd talk to you."

"I'll call her right now mom, thanks."

"Of course." I hung up and was just about to call Kayla when Spencer came in and said we needed to hit the studio, the downside to trying to record an album while we were on the road, Max sighed heavily throwing his head back.

"I have to go baby okay?" He said pushing his hair out of his face. "Alright, love you too see you soon." He hung up and groaned.

"Trouble in paradise?" Spencer joked.

"Sadie and Kayla got into a fight about something." Max said I gave Max a questioning look but he shrugged. "All Sadie said was that she fucked up and was trying to find a way to fix it with Kayla."

"Great, I love drama…" I said sarcastically.

"This is why you don't date sisters." Spencer said.

"Why?" Max and I asked in unison.

"Well it's clear one of them is gonna hold a grudge that's what girls do they hold onto their anger, so, when you go home you two won't be able to hang out because Sadie isn't gonna want to be around Kayla and Kayla won't want to be around Sadie so you two are gonna get the shitty end of everything when you try and chill because both your girls are mad at each other."

"I don't think it will get like that, I just think they need to take a day and tomorrow it will be like nothing happened."

"That's not how females work Max, the world would be a better place if they did work like that but it's not gonna happen."

"Since when did Spence become a love expert?"

"I'm not but when you two aren't allowed to hang out at each others house don't come over to my crib because Kayla scares me when she's angry and I ain't about to have her mad at me."

"Sadie doesn't scare you?" I asked he shrugged.

"Don't really know her that well yet, give it some time i'm sure I will be scared of her soon as well." Max laughed.

"Let's get this done so I can call Kayla and try and straighten everything out."

"Good because I didn't get anywhere with Sadie she said she was sitting on the couch eating ice cream because she was the biggest bitch in the world and when I asked what happened she wouldn't tell me." Max shook his head. "Women…"

Three hours later we were out of the studio and back in the bus going to the next state I was beyond exhausted, I didn't really feel like dealing with Kayla going on about how her and her sister got into a disagreement so I was just gonna put it off until tomorrow one day wouldn't hurt, hopefully it will all be over by then.

When I woke up in the morning before I even rolled out of the bed I called Kayla but she didn't answer it was early in California so I didn't think to much about it. "Only four more days until we get to go home." Gabe cheered.

"For three weeks and then we are back on the road."

"But at least we get out of America for awhile it's been some time since we've left." Zach said.

"All you guys are rubbing it in…" I mumbled. "I don't get to go home for a week."

"Poor RyRy…"

"I'm missing my daughter's birthday." I said and that shut the joking up, I felt terrible about not being there on Willow's birthday but there was nothing I could do about it I had way too much to do at least Max would be there Willow's second favorite person other than me of course.

"I'll give her plenty of kisses for you" Max smiled.

"Thanks Max." It wasn't the same but I guess it works… My phone finally rang with Kayla's name popping up. "I'll be back." Everyone made random crude jokes as I went back into the room. "Hey baby."

"Hey." She sounded fine.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's great."

"Oh okay that's good, I was worried."

"Worried about what?"

"Well I heard you and Sadie got into an argument."

"Oh…. I'm over it."

"That's great to hear."

"Yep." She said something was definitely off right now.

"What are you doing for her birthday?"

"I talked to your mom again today, Liam and Cecily are busy so they can't come and I know your mom's busy with work so I told her that whenever she had free time to just let me know and then i'd send Willow and Harlan over there for a few days."

"Oh okay so what it's just gonna be you, the kids, Sadie, and Max doing something?"

"Um no it's gonna be me and the kids doing something."

"What about your-"

"She's not coming." _Here we go_ ….

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That really isn't a reason Kayla." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"There my kids I decide who hangs around them and if I don't want someone around them then it's my fucking choice got it?"

"Your kids? Wow here I thought they were ours."

"Don't start with me, Ryland." She said I could hear Willow crying in the background.

"Start what? You are the one acting like a bitch."

"Right… I'm a bitch, sorry I forgot." She said sarcastically.

"Kayla-"

"You know for once I would just love for someone to be on my fucking side of things."

"How can I be on your side when you won't tell me anything?"

"She let her talk shit about our son and when I went off on her she had the fucking audacity to yell at me and tell me that I was over reacting and needed to apologize, she had no right to talk to Harlan that way but hey i'm a bitch right?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"My mother."

"Your mad at your mom so your taking it out on Sadie?"

"My mom talked shit about Harlan but you don't give a fuck but you will probably care when I say that she dragged Willow into it."

"Do not even go there Kayla of course I care about my son."

"You know I really thought my fiancé would care about how I feel but it's clear you don't."

"Baby-"

"She made Harlan cry, he already is self conscious about how he looks and he doesn't need her adding onto the mix."

"I know."

"And Sadie did nothing she stood there and let her talk about our kids she watched Harlan run away crying and said nothing at, and then she tells me to leave because I upset mom by yelling at her."

"I didn't know any of that, I thought it was a pointless arguement you two had."

"Well now you know." She yelled and the phone went silent.

"Kayla?"

"Hi daddy…" A small voice said.

"Hey Harlan…"

"Mommy's crying."

"Can you give her the phone please?"

"Here mommy," He said and I could hear Kayla talking to him. "Mommy doesn't want to talk right now."

"No Harlan give her the phone please."

"What?" Kayla's voice soft and broken.

"Your sister should have stood up for you and the kids."

"I don't have a sister anymore."

"Kayla I know your mad but-"

"I'm tired of it Ryland, she forgives mom for everything she's done to her and me just like that letting her waltz back into her and she doesn't care that it tore our relationship to shreds the first time but now I have my babies to think about and i'm not going to let anyone walk over me again and treat me or my children like crap and if she wants to sit by while mom rules her life and changes everything then she can go ahead and do it but I will not let my kids feel like they are any less than perfect."

"I don't want them feeling like that either…"

"I know you and Max are best friends and I don't really care if you hang out with me or what ever you guys do but I don't want Sadie around."

"Okay…" I didn't know what else to say I didn't want to upset her more than she already was, I didn't agree with what Sadie did she should have at least told her mother not to talk about the kids that was fucked up but I think exiling her is a bit much but I know right now Kayla just needs time and I could work with that.

 **Max's Pov**

Home sweet home I was going over to Sadie's job to see if she wanted to get some lunch or something I didn't want to pick the kids up from school just yet, I wanted a little time with Sadie before we were bombarded by DJ and Rosie. "Max!" She waddled her way over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"Wow, your really pregnant." I said as I pulled her into the conference room.

"Gee thanks."

"No I mean it's just last time I saw you it was a tiny little baby bump and now your huge."

"Just stop talking and kiss me." She said I happily obliged.

"Have you and Kayla worked everything out?" I asked once I pulled away she dropped her head against me.

"I was a terrible sister to her, I let my mom do what she does best weasel her way into my life and make me feel like i'm nothing without her and I miss her so much so when she started yelling at Kayla I defended mom because I didn't want her to leave again because it's empty without her no matter how terrible she is she's my mother and I tried to accept her the way she was and in doing that Kayla wants nothing to do with me." She was trying not to cry.

"I've fucked up a few times as well with my siblings I treated them like dirt and as a result of that Rylie barely talked to me for nearly six months and I held a grudge and she held one but when she needed me most I dropped everything and went to her because that's what siblings do they fight but they forgive each other, just give Kayla some time and everything will work out I promise."

"You should've seen how hurt Harlan was he tried so hard not to cry… Maybe if I wasn't such a bitch-"

"Stop it, Sadie… You can't change what happened but you can make sure it won't happen again."

"I'm so pathetic…" She said and laid her against me.

"Baby…"

"Is Kayla letting you see Willow for her birthday?"

"I'm not really sure she hasn't asked me to come."

"I tried calling her but I get her voicemail."

"Give her time baby."

"Can we go home? I'm tired…"

"Yeah we can I just need to do something first."

"What?"

"I'll tell you in a minute." I kissed her head and left her in the room, I thought about this for months, I was trying to move forward with my life become the man my parents wanted me to be, the man Sadie deserved and I knew I couldn't do that if I kept holding onto things from my past.

"Cambry, can we talk?" She looked up at me clearly confused but nodded putting down her paper and coming into the conference room. "Sadie can you give us a minute?" She looked between us and nodded walking out and closing the door but watching us through the glass.

"Am I in trouble or something?" Cambry asked.

"No…"

"Do you need something mister boss man?" She joked.

"I need you to get your stuff and leave."

"What?" Her smile faded. "Max-"

"I can't have you in my life anymore Cambry, I have a good thing going with Sadie and I won't let you ruin that."

"Me? Ruin it? I haven't even talked to her in months I don't say anything to her I come here and work."

"Well today is your last day."

"Max please, I need this job."

"I don't really care what you need anymore Cambry, i'm doing this for my family."

"Please don't do this."

"I'm not going to ask you again get your stuff and go."

"You can't just fire someone because you want to that's against the law."

"So fight me on it, I don't give a fuck now get the fuck out of here."

"Or what Max?" She asked in a low voice that always drove me insane.

"I'm not doing this with you Cambry, leave."

"Your making a mistake." She said quietly.

"You can't hurt me anymore, you've done everything to break me and Sadie took the time to help me rebuild myself it isn't fair to her that you are still around."

"I really…. Really need this job so what if we were together wasn't anything to special, just pretend like it never happened."

"Would you like me to call the cops and tell them you aren't leaving my property?"

"Your really gonna regret doing this Max, I tried being the bigger person in this situation but if you want to play unfair and fire me because your girlfriend doesn't like that you and I use to be together then fine I can play unfair to." She said and turned to leave I followed her out she stopped at Sadie. "I stopped being a bitch because my friend told me I needed to become a better person and I actually like the new me but you just had to go and fuck everything over, you want me to the bitch I was before then you got it but remember when Max crumbles it's your fault." She said and walked away.

"What the hell was that?" Sadie asked.

"I don't really know…"

"What did you do?"

"I fired her."

"Why?"

"I didn't want her in my life anymore, i'm trying to move forward and having her in it just feels wrong." Sadie pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you."

"She'll probably go on some interview claiming a bunch of shit."

"You aren't worried?"

"Nah, I don't really think she can get to me anymore."

"That just means you are maturing."

"Who would have ever thought?" I said and she laughed.

"Let's go home Max…"

 **Kayla's Pov**

Harlan was at school and Willow was napping and I was miserable I missed Sadie this would have been one of those moments where I would've called her and asked her to come over because I didn't know what to do with myself, I shouldn't have yelled at Sadie it's not her fault mom is a bitch but I just wanted her to stick up for me no one has ever stuck up for me and when I try and stick up for myself it just makes me seem to the bigger asshole, I knew Max was back so I wasn't even gonna bother trying to call her she probably is happy i'm out of her life now she and mom can be the perfect little duo again… Willow's birthday was tomorrow and I really wanted to get the hell out of here and go far away to where no one knew me, I didn't know if I was being unfair or if I was right for everything I did and Ryland doesn't help the situation he just answers 'okay' whenever I say something so I stopped asking him stuff because there was no point I was going to go take a nap with Willow or something when Cambry called and asked if I could come over to her place at least she would save me from my boredom.

"Thanks for coming over." Cambry said softly she looked like she'd been crying.

"Is everything okay?"

"So you remember when I agreed to move on and stop being a bitch?"

"Yes that was only like a few months ago." She laughed and dropped her head on my shoulder.

"I reverted to my old bitch ways and I am so stupid…"

"Well it's okay to be a bitch once in awhile I mean being nice can't always be so easy."

"No, this was a huge mistake I was so mad because him and my first instinct when we fight is to hurt him because that's what we did, we hurt each other that was our entire relationship but I took it way too far and did something that I really _really_ shouldn't have."

"So can you take it back? Or something?"

"No! I tried but it was too late…"

"Well what did you two fight about?"

"I still work for him and I need the money.. I really need the money that's why I stopped talking to his stupid girlfriend because I didn't want to get fired and of course when I decide to be fucking nice to her he decides oh let's fire Cambry for no fucking reason!"

"He fired you?" What a fucking dick….

"And it wasn't even that I did something wrong I stopped being a bitch months ago."

"I know you did, i'm proud of you Cam." She smiled through her tears.

"I have to go…"

"Go where?"

"I fucked up big time doing what I did, I have to go to Seattle."

"What's in Seattle?"

"My mom."

"You're moving?"

"I'm not sure I mean that job was literally the only thing I had for income and you know I send money to my mom and now I can't, I have nothing and I just got this place and everything was working out for me…"

"You can come stay with-"

"Don't do that girl you have a family to take care of, i'll be okay."

"Maybe I can-"

"No Kayla Just you being my friend is enough."

"How long are you going for Seattle for?"

"The weekend right now just to explain to my mom in person that I lost my job and that I won't be able to help out."

"Do you want some company?"

"You'd come with me?"

"I have had a really shitty week and with Willow birthday coming up I want to do something but all I can right now is sit at home and mope and it's going to be the weekend Harlan doesn't have school and you look like you could use a friend." She smiled pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you Kayla."

 **Ryland's Pov**

I wanted to go home and be with Kayla and the kids, my baby girls birthday was tomorrow and here I am states away, Kayla must hate my guts right now I wouldn't blame her at all if she did, I needed to come up with a plan to make it up to her take her on vacation? Send her on vacation? I wanted her to know how much I appreciate her being the mother of my children and how much I love her, I hated making her upset she always did so much while I was away on tour and was understanding that my job was demanding, I felt like a bad father not being there but Kayla always yelled at me when I said things like that reassuring me I am an amazing dad to Harlan and Willow but when she needed me to reassure her that she was amazing I treated her like a dick, whenever we talked now she avoided most questions about how she was feeling or if she was alright she'd lie and say she was perfect. "Ryland?" Bryan our band manager sat down on the couch next to me.

"Hey…"

"You alright?"

"My daughter's birthday is tomorrow and I'm here…" I mumbled.

"Sorry." He said, he didn't have kids so he didn't understand why I was upset. "I can push the meeting with the record label back but you'd have to leave home a few days earlier."

"When would I go home?"

"Sunday." The day after Willow's birthday.

"Yeah let's do that."

"I'll make the call I know one of them has a kid so I'm sure they will be understanding."

"Thanks Bryan."

"As long as you tell Kayla I said hey."

"Not gonna happen."

"Come on." He groaned.

"Do you want me to punch you in the face?"

"She's hot that's all I'm saying." I punched him in the shoulder he yelped. "Okay I'm sorry." I thought about Kayla her perfect body, her fair skin, long blonde hair, and baby blue eyes. The way her smile lights up an entire room, how her laugh could make anyone's mood change, God I was a pussy whipped bitch but she was worth everything.

"She's my wife." I said through gritted teeth.

"Not yet there's still time for me to swoop in."

"Unless you want me to beat the shit out of you there will be no nothing, no swooping, not even any looking, leave her alone."

"I don't think she'd hook up with me, she seems pretty content with you… Don't know why, you ain't cute." I rolled my eyes.

"Better looking than your ugly ass… Looking like a tractor done ran you over."

"Shots fired Herondale." He laughed, I didn't like when people made passes at Kayla and it didn't matter if they were jokes or not I didn't like that shit, it pissed me off.

 **Sadie's Pov**

I had a message all typed out to Kayla about how I should have stuck up for her when mom was going off on her, I should've done a lot of things that day but I shouldn't have had told Kayla to leave when I was younger I always felt like she was a burden I had to wake her up in the morning, get her dressed, make her oatmeal or cereal because it was the only thing I knew how to make, she never complained about always eating cereal and oatmeal she hardly ever complained she would call me momo because mom was never around even though I told her every day I was her sister she didn't understand the difference all she knew was that I took care of her, mom had the nanny doing to many other things other than watching us, that's how she knew what a mom was I called the nanny mom and Kayla called me momo… Mom made Kayla go live with dad for a few months because Kayla refused to call her mom she would only call me mom and it hurt her feelings… She let Kayla come home a little after Rowan was born but mom barely waited until he was a month old to drop him with us and the nanny but we had been seeing her less and less as the days went on, Kayla was nine and I was eleven, Kayla took care of Rowan she would feed him when he would scream in the morning, nights were our only free time because Rita came to help us with him, we never got to really be kids I knew why mom was so hard on Kayla, she was jealous that Tom our step dad liked Kayla so much I never liked the way he looked at her always made me uncomfortable even from a young age I would always try and protect her I remember the night I woke up hearing her scream for me. "Your crying." Max said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry…" I pushed my tears away quickly.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Childhood. Kayla. Being a shitty sister."

"You never really did tell me about your childhood."

"It was okay I guess." I've never told anyone about how we were raised and I don't think Kayla has either.

"What's your favorite memory?" He asked looking at DJ who was sitting on the couch of the game room playing Mario Kart.

"One birthday Kayla tried to make me breakfast, eggs and toast I remember waking up to the fire alarm going off and when I ran to the kitchen she was sitting on the counter covered in egg batter crying because she ruined my surprise." Max laughed. "And then when I gave her a bath she pulled me into the water with her."

"You and Kayla were close when you were little?" She slept in my bed until she was four that's when Tom started to demand that Kayla sleep in her own room…

"Yeah the closest."

"When did your parents divorce? If you don't mind me asking." Max and I didn't really talk about my family much, hell Kayla and I don't even talk about our family.

"I can't really remember them together I know it was after Kayla my dad accused my mom of cheating and made her get a paternity test on Kayla it came back that she was his but mom admitted to having an affair with Thomas."

"That's your step dad right?"

"Yeah… But it turns out that my dad was also cheating on my mom so it's not like they could really be mad at each other… She moved in with Tom and my dad moved to LA they didn't divorce until we were older though Kayla was around nine I think she went to stay with him for awhile…"

"But not you?"

"Dad always liked Kayla more than me and mom has always liked me more than Kayla."

"Sorry to say this but your entire family is fucked up." Max said shrugging, I laughed because it was horribly true.

"I know…"

"Did that ever change as you got older?"

"My parents and there weird way with showing affection? Yeah. They both ended up treating Kayla like shit and favoring me and I was a little bitch who craved the attention and always made Kayla feel bad telling her mom and dad hated her… When I became a teen I rarely seen Kayla or Rowan I left them alone and she took care of him I was so tired of always having to be with them that I pushed them away… I feel like that's always why Kayla was really close with Rowan she spent so much time with him, she taught him to read just like I taught her."

"You talk like your parents weren't ever around like you guys raised each other." I put my hand to my stomach and closed my eyes.

The doorbell went off and DJ yelled 'what' at the top of his lungs Max laughed, "I'll get it." I kissed his head as I walked by the baby was kicking like crazy, we were going next week to find out the gender of the baby, I didn't know who was more excited Max or DJ they had been debating on what the baby was Max wanted a boy and DJ bounced back and forth between boy and girl today it was a little sister.

"Hello?" I said once I opened the door it was a dude in an expensive suite. "Can I help you?"

"May I speak to Max Lightwood-Bane?"

"Oh uh… Yeah one minute." Now I have to waddle my ass back to the game room, I made it halfway up the steps when I gave up. "Max!" I yelled but he didn't come to me I groaned and went up the rest of the steps and into the game room DJ was jumping up and down on the couch screaming.

"I'm gonna win, i'm gonna win!"

"Max…"

"Hold on baby i'm about to crush DJ." He laughed as DJ screamed.

"I lost…" He said sadly sitting down.

"Want to go again?"

"Max whoever is at the door it's for you."

"Me? Who is it?"

"No idea."

"Here play with him." He handed me the remote.

"I don't know what the hell i'm doing." Max smiled and put his hand to my stomach rubbing my bump.

"I know you don't." He kissed me softly and left the room.

"Come on mommy." DJ said patting the spot next to him. "We can play together." He said.

Turns out I really suck at video games because DJ won every single time, I heard a door slam shut I was going to have serious words with Max he knew Rosie was napping and how grumpy she was. "I'll be right back baby boy." I ruffled his hair and went towards our bedroom. "Max you slammed the-" He was sitting on the bed with his head down a piece of paper in his hand. "Max? What's wrong?"

"It's-" He looked up at me with tears falling.

"Did something happen?"

"That was Cambry's lawyer, she's taking me to court…"

"Why would she-"

"For child support… She lied…. She kept the baby…" He said his voice was so broken.

"Max-" I tried to reach out to touch him but he backed away from me.

"She kept the baby…" He said again but so softly, the way he said it ripped through me and broke my heart.

 **Kayla finds out that Cambry's ex is Max in the next chapter also Willow has a cute little playdate for her birthday, Max and Sadie try to come to grasp with the news they just received, and Ryland tries to come up with a way to show Kayla how much he loves her**


	36. Chapter 36 Willow's First Birthday

**So somehow the chapter posted like 3 times on this and it was all jumbled up and really crazy so I had to fix it and that took forever but im hoping its working now**

 **HelplessRomantic814- So in chapter 24 and 25, Kayla talked about his deformities… Harlan has what's known as amniotic band syndrome or ABS he has missing fingers and webbed toes Kayla goes more into detail about his fingers and toes in Chapter 25 when she's making up the 'This little Piggy' song to better fit his situation with missing/webbed toes**

 **Tubba- My niece has ABS and as she knows she's different she doesn't let that stop her from living her life with a positive attitude so I figured why not give one of my characters that kind of positive outlook on life… It's okay sometimes I forget it's Ry's story instead of his there are some people who don't like Max's povs so it's nice to see that some people look forward to his storyline also no they won't be making up soon it's gonna get worse…**

 **Juliejustdance- Yeah I tried to make her not so annoying but it just wasn't working out but it won't be getting better for those two for the time being**

 **Yuki Kamea- I've only had heat stroke once and it was when we moved to Vegas in the summer from Chicago I was not ready for that it was terrible sorry for the random little story lol enjoy reading…**

 **Max's Pov**

I was beyond angry and confused, how the fuck could she do this to me? She wanted to hurt me so badly that she kept my fucking kid from me for nearly three years, the tears stung my eyes but I refused to cry I am not about to give her that kind of satisfaction again. "Max, come on." My lawyer buddy Randy motioned for me to come into his office. "What do you need taken care of today? DUI? Possession?"

"Child support."

"What?" He looked confused.

"My ex told me she got an abortion about three years ago and now I come to find out she lied about the abortion and is taking me to court for child support.""So the kids around what two?"

"Yeah…"

"And are you going to pay the child support?"

"After I get a paternity test."

"You don't think it's yours?"

"I never said that, Cambry is a lot of things but she isn't a liar she wouldn't be doing this unless she was actually sure that kid was mine but we had a difficult relationship."

"Difficult?"

"It was an open relationship, I didn't care if she had sex with other dudes she didn't care if I had sex with other girls as long as we came back home to each other."

"So there's a possibility it's not yours?"

"I guess…"

"Shouldn't that be a relief?"

"I honestly have no idea… My life is just one big fuck up after another."

"Look I'm not a family lawyer or a child custody lawyer."

"But your husband is." He smirked.

"Yeah he is."

"So can you ask him to help me?"

"Help you with what? If it comes back your the father, does that mean you just don't want to pay child support or you want her to keep the fact that you have a kid a secret?"

"If the kid is mine I want full custody."

"Max-"

"She kept-"

"You couldn't get full custody."

"Why the hell not?"

"When your on tour how many times are you home?"

"Sadie-"

"Your ex will fight you on that Max, get the paternity test and if it comes back you are the father you sit down with her and work out a custody agreement because if you take that to court chances are you will get the shitty end of everything."

"I think the kid gets the shitty end of things."

"I'll talk to David give him your number and he'll set up a meeting get in contact with her lawyer and do the test and we move on from there."

"Can you have her lawyer send me her number or something? So I can talk to her?"

"Getting her pissed off is the last thing to do Max."

"I have some fucking questions I want answered and I want them now." I yelled.

"Go home Max, cool down, David will call you in a few hours."

"Don't tell me what to-"

""Max you are gonna solve nothing screaming and yelling." He said I knew he was right but I was just pissed off everything pissed me off right now.

I went home like he said there was nothing else I could do there except sit and be pissed some more, when I got home the kids were watching some lego movie, Sadie was watching me she was trying to give me space which I appreciated. "Daddy!" DJ yelled coming towards me.

"DJ give daddy some space." He stopped and nodded.

"I'm fine," I said she gave me a sad smile. "Come here player." He ran the rest of the way and jumped to me I lifted him up hugging him tightly, this would of been so much worse if I didn't have them. "I love you buddy."

"I love you too daddy!" DJ said kissing my cheek.

"Me too!" Rosie yelled holding her hands up to me I shifted DJ to pick Rosie up as well.

"Hey baby girl." She smiled at me and everything felt okay for a moment.

"You sure your alright?" Sadie asked I put them down on the couch and pulled Sadie into a hug.

""I just…." I couldn't understand the feeling right now I didn't know how to explain that my heart felt like it was just ran over by a truck and thrown into a blender. "It's hard."

"Max-"

"If it's mine I know she won't let me be around as much as I want she'll keep him or her away from me."

"You don't know what it is?"

"I didn't read the entire thing once I saw child support I kind of lost it…"

"Come on." She said grabbing my hand.

 **Kayla's Pov**

I always loved the rain when I was little I would sit by the window watching the rain pour down and the lighting, it wasn't really raining when we landed in Seattle a light drizzle more like it Harlan decided rain meant play time and ran through the parking lot of the airport jumping around. Willow cried when she started getting wet Cambry took her from me because Harlan was begging me to play with him in the rain. "Why don't Willow want to play?" Harlan asked jumping into a puddle.

"She doesn't like the rain actually I don't think she's seen rain before."

"I love rain." Harlan said jumping into another puddle.

"We have to go okay?"

"But the rain." He said looking up at the sky.

"If it's raining later we can go back out."

"Okay mommy, Cambry wait for me!" He ran to her grabbing her hand.

We got to her mom's house Harlan was complaining about being hungry. "We'll get you something to eat in a minute."

"Okay." We went inside and Cambry disappeared for a minute. "Mommy?"

"Yeah Har?"

""It smells good." He said sniffing around Willow laughed because Harlan was jumping around, Cambry came back out with who I assumed was her mother.

"Kayla this is my mom Maria, mom this is Kayla."

"Hello dear." She pulled me into a hug thanking me for coming with Cambry.

"It's infusion day right?" Cambry asked Maria nodded. "I'll set everything up."

"No, you just got here."

"It's alright mom…" Harlan's stomach began to rumbled and Maria smiled.

"Do you like tacos?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you mind?" She asked I shook my head and her and Harlan went into the kitchen.

"She always makes way too much food… Enough to feed a small village." We walked up stairs Willow was starting to fall asleep she didn't have a nap at all so she was getting crabby.

"Cambry went into a room and pulled me along with her. "Hey…." She said softly sitting on a small bed. "How's my sleepy baby?" Movement from the bed. "Sleep good." Cambry lifted a small boy up he nodded. "This is my friend Kayla." Cambry said pointing at me. "Can you say hi?" He dropped his head down.

"He's shy?" I asked Cambry gave me a sad smile.

"He um… He doesn't really talk much but he's been going to speech therapy so he's been getting better."

"Does he just not like talking?" I asked she kissed his head.

"He can talk but he's not very good at.. it's a long story." She said.

"I got time."

"Did you want to put her down?"

"Is she asleep?"

"Yeah, you can put her in his bed." I laid Willow down and she didn't even stir.

Cambry led us down into a room with a lot of medical supplies she put the little boy down on a couch. "I guess I should start at the beginning well the short version since you've already heard most of this…" She pushed his dark hair out of his face. "I met Max at a party he went to with my brother."

"Max?"

"That's my ex's name."

"Oh…" In all the months I've known Cambry I never asked her ex's name but then again we don't usually talk about the men in our life unless we are ranting to each other but the names we call them are less than appropriate.

"So I met Max through my older brother at a party and we hooked up it was supposed to just be a fling I didn't expect him to call me or anything but he did and we dated but I use the term dated loosely because it was a different kind of relationship something I never really had before…" She was playing with his hair and he was leaning his head against her. "Our relationship got dark I don't really want to go into detail about that because it's kind of embarrassing."

"You don't have to go into detail." I said she smiled.

"We had an open relationship and I hooked up with a few guys in the beginning of it but I fell in love with him… I knew he could never love me he was only with me for one reason."

"What reason?" I asked but she shook her head.

"That's his secret, he may think I'm a heartless bitch but I'm not." I nodded I wouldn't go around spilling Ry's secrets. "Anyway he decided to sleep with my best friend and our one rule was no best friends god I can't even describe how much that hurt."

"Is that his kid?"

"Yeah it is."

"How often does he see him?"

"Never… He doesn't know about him… That was my fuck up, he fired me and with how sick he is I needed that job and it was the only thing I could think to do."

"He's sick?"

"Yeah…" She said a giant name that I couldn't repeat if my life depended.

"Is that life threatening?"

"It makes his life a lot harder, he can't play like normal kids he gets way to exhausted after five minutes." She looked at him and sighed. "It's all my fault." She said.

"I don't think-"

"No it really is…."

"How?"

"I was planning on getting an abortion I told Max I had already gotten the abortion because if he found out I was planning on going to get one he wouldn't of let me, I was addicted to drugs I knew I couldn't bring a child into the world when I was so fucked up and so was he."

"But you didn't though."

"I went to the appointment and they did an ultrasound to make sure I wasn't too far along and I saw the baby, it wasn't a little blob like I thought it would be it was moving around and had hands and legs… It was my baby. I couldn't do it, and I couldn't go back to Max and tell him that I lied that didn't have the abortion yet he already hated me and that was probably for the best."

"What did you do?"

"I came back here to Seattle told my mom I needed help getting clean I went to rehab for him because he deserved the best mother and I couldn't give him that if I was addicted to drugs."

"That's amazing you got clean for your son."

"The damage was already done though, he had three surgeries before he was even one."

"You couldn't have known that Cam, once you found out you got clean."

"His body can't regulate blood flow properly and he has a partially paralyzed stomach, the treatment for him is long term so they implanted a port in his chest and that's how he gets his infusions it's medicine-"

What is a port?"

"It's a catheter that runs to his heart."

"Oh okay."

"He gets infusions three times a week."

"What do they do for him?"

"He has low blood volume and the infusions help increase blood volume, before the infusions he'd walk around for five minutes and he'd be crying because he'd be tired and hurting and now he can walk around for like half an hour sometimes an hour if he doesn't push himself."

"Is the talking thing an effect of that as well?"

"He can talk just not very well and not with people he doesn't know."

"So when it's just you and your mom he talks?"

"Yeah, before speech therapy he only knew about seven words no matter what we tried, now with therapy he can speak some sentences and he gets better with it every day." I nodded and just stared at this precious little boy who clung onto Cambry

"How long do his infusions take?" I asked, I was curious about everything he went through.

"He has to have it slow because his body can't handle it going too fast so it takes about six to eight hours for both bags but we have an on the go system."

"It must've taken a long time to learn everything." Cambry laughed and then nodded.

"Sometimes I feel like I still don't know what the hell i'm doing…" She pulled his shirt off and he atomically laid back. "He got a feeding tube a few months back because he wasn't getting enough nutrition and they said the best option was a feeding tube."

"Poor baby…"

"He's a trooper." She was setting up stuff and he was watching her. "Aren't you Kai?"

"Ya." He said so lowly if it wasn't quiet I wouldn't of heard him. So that was his name, Kai? It seemed to fit him. Cambry left the room and came back with her hands wet as she started setting everything up.

"Can I ask you something? Kind of personal?" She glanced at me nodding. "Why does he live with your mom?"

"I was waiting until I got my new apartment so he could have his own room."

"Yeah…."

"So is he coming back with us?"

"A few days after we come back my mom is gonna fly out with him, my mom's going back to work she took time off to care for him while I got my life sorted."

"But what are you going to do? I mean without a job."

""I'll find something… I hope…"

"You have a brother right?"

"Yeah."

What's he do?"

"In a band."

"Oh, anything I've heard of?"

"Um maybe, it's called Princes Under New Authority."

"What….?" I really wasn't expecting her to say that.

"The band he's in is called-"

"No I heard that… Who's your brother?"

"Gabe, he plays the bass in the band."

"Wait… Your shitty exes shitty girlfriend… Is her name Sadie?" I asked and Cambry's eyes shot to mine.

"How did you know that?" Oh god….

"Sadie's my sister." She was in the middle of cleaning Kai's port but she stopped and looked at Kai to me and back down.

"Did you know who I was before we met? Did she ask you to befriend me?"

"No, I didn't even know you knew Sadie." She went back to working on Kai.

"No… Hurt…" He said.

"I know Kai, it won't hurt for long it's just a little poke remember?" He nodded. "Is he okay?"

"He doesn't like when we put the needle in it scares him but after it's in he's fine." She said and put the needle in he didn't even move or seem to notice.

"You are such a brave boy." I said Kai looked at me and smiled, he looked like a health little boy.

"Can you hand me that backpack?" I nodded picking up the bag that was next to me while Cambry put the IV line through a little portable machine and then put it into the backpack. Kai was connected to it Cambry put a tank top on him you could see the tip of his port and the IV coming from the top of his shirt, he put the backpack on his back and gave Cambry a thumbs up.

"He's so sweet." I said as Cambry picked him up to sit him in her lap, that was Max's son…. I couldn't judge her or ridicule her I didn't want Ryland to know about Willow in the beginning but I felt terrible for him, I wonder what's going on in his head right now, Kai looked just like Cambry I wish I could get a better look at him.

"Did grandma do your feeding tube already?" She asked him but he didn't answer he just wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Mommy, they have a doggy!." Harlan yelled as he came in with what looked like chocolate on his face Kai turned to look at him watching him intently. "Hello." He said but Kai just watched him. Kai said something but I couldn't understand but Cambry just smiled.

"Yeah maybe."

"What did he say?" Harlan asked.

"He wanted to know if you would play with him."

"We can play, what game?"

"Ta." Kai said Harlan looked at me.

"I think he wants to play tag." I said and Kai nodded.

"I'll be it!" Harlan said and Kai got up and ran Cambry bite her lip.

"You don't like him running?"

"It takes to much out of him… He'll probably end up taking another nap."

"So you have a dog?"

"Service dog for Kai."

Oh." I said maybe it was the way I said it because she looked at me and sighed.

"You want to talk about Max don't you?"

"Max is like a brother to me and I know that this is probably going to break him."

"Well he fired me because his bitch girl-"

"Cambry." I sighed.

"Shit sorry… She's your sister…" No matter how mad I was at Sadie I wouldn't let someone talk about her, not that Sadie would do it for me but still….

"Aaaa." Kai came running back in and jumped onto Cambry breathing hard.

"Baby maybe you should take a break." Kai shook his head and a dog came trotting in the room straight to Kai.

"Ar." He said kissing his nose.

"What's his name?" I asked Kai looked at me.

"Ar." He said I looked at Cambry she smiled.

"Arlo." She said.

"For din sar." Kai said.

"Oh, Arlo from the good dinosaur?" I said and Kai nodded he had brown hair just like Cambry and dark blue eyes like Max although Cambry kind of had the same eyes as Max.

"Dinners ready." Cambry picked up Kai and grabbed my hand and we walked towards the dining room with Arlo in tow.

"You sit here and eat with Harlan and grandma, mommy and Kayla are gonna go talk okay?" Kai nodded he had a small plate of food he didn't look to pleased to be eating though.

We went out to the backyard we sat down on a bench swing the view of Seattle was amazing from the backyard. "Before we talk about Max, how do you know him? Is it just from your sister?"

"No my fiancé and Max are best friends and um well cousins."

"Your getting married to Ryland?" She blinked at me a few times.

"Oh god… Did you and him sleep together because I-"

"No we did not, remember Max and I had that no best friends rule?"

"Oh right…"

"Well i'm happy for you, Ryland's…. Nice."

"Why'd you say it like that?"

"Ryland and I never really got along he doesn't really like me so now that you know the truth I know when you go home you won't be calling me to hang out anytime soon."

"Who cares if Ryland doesn't like you, you are my friend and sure you did something super shitty but i'm not gonna stop being your friend just because Ry doesn't like you."

"And your sister, and Max, and everyone in the entire world pretty much."

"Does Gabe like you?"

"He's my brother, he has no choice but to like me."

"He's also Max's friend why didn't he tell him about Kai?"

"Gabe and I had this huge fight when Max and I broke it off, Max told everyone I cheated and Gabe never liked Max and I together he said if we ever broke up things would be awkward for him and Max. Well he wanted to hear my side of the story but I couldn't tell him what I did he would've told Max and I wasn't ready for that as selfish as it was it was my choice."

"So you never told Gabe about the baby?"

"The only one in my family who does know is my mother."

"Not even your father?"

"No he's not really big on talking to me, when my parents divorced I picked to live with my mom he wasn't to happy with me."

"And Gabe picked your dad?"

"He's my half brother his mother died when he was seven."

"Oh…" I said softly not knowing what else to say.

"You know why I never told Max, you know everything."

"I can't judge you Cambry because when I got pregnant with Willow I was so mad at Ryland I didn't even want him knowing about her I didn't want him in my life or hers, I was ready to raise her all on my own so i'm the last person who can judge you… We all do shitty things every now and then it doesn't make us terrible people, it makes us human."

"I'm sure Max won't see it that way."

"When he meets Kai-"

"I don't want him anywhere near my son."

"Cambry."

"What?"

"Do you honestly think Max is just gonna sit on his ass? You made him aware of Kai that was your own fault but sooner or later he was going to find out about him."

"I just want enough money to pay for his medication and make sure if he needs anything I have the money for that's why I fucking sued him and now i'm regretting everything."

"What's done is done."

"You aren't being very friendly right now." She muttered.

"It's called tough love."

"He's gonna try and take Kai from me I know he is."

"I don't think Max is that heartless he wouldn't rip a kid from his mother."

"He isn't good with strangers."

"Stop thinking about everything that could wrong Cambry… Right now just enjoy your time with your son and mother."

"Your right…" She sighed standing up pulling me up. "Hungry?"

"A little." When we went back in I was surprised to see Willow sitting on the table picking up meat shoving it in her mouth.

"I hope you don't mind but she woke up and I figured she was hungry."

"It's okay thank you."

"It a we bab." Kai said I wasn't very good at understanding him but I was getting better, he still had his backpack on from what Cambry said he's gonna have that on for awhile, I felt bad for the little guy but at the same time he was such a happy little boy like he didn't care life through a bunch of shitty things at him.

"Yeah she is a baby." Cambry said laughing as Willow tried to use a spoon to pick up the meat but it all fell off.

"Ma."

"Yeah Kai?"

"Her name?"

"It's Willow." Harlan said.

"Ellow."

"You can call her Lo if you want." Harlan said, he understood what it was like to be different so he was gentle with Kai which I loved.

"Lo." He said and smiled when Willow looked at him.

"Good job." Harlan said patting Kai's back with prosthetic hand.

 **Ryland's Pov**

I slept through all my alarms I was trying to wake up early to call Kayla because it was Willow's birthday and I wanted to see my little birthday girl but I overslept, I sighed as I hit the call button and to no surprise Kayla didn't answer the phone, she was pissed at me because I wasn't there for Willow's birthday she acts like I didn't want to be there that it was solely my choice to stay here to go over stupid plans for album and release dates and switching record companies. Maybe she still asleep and I was just being a big baby but when I went onto Instagram I saw that she had just posted a little collage of pictures of Willow not less than twenty minutes ago… I read the caption before I blew her phone up with calls and text.

 _I don't think words describe how much I love my little peanut, one year ago this beautiful crazy girl came into my life and changed it for the better, I couldn't imagine what my life would be without you or Harlan mommy loves you to the moon and back. Happy first birthday my little crazy girl_

I scrolled down a little more to see a picture of Harlan at the space needle, she's in Seattle? What the fuck? I called her but she didn't answer again I really wanted to throw my fucking phone.

 **Ryland: Can you please answer your damn phone?**

 **My Love: Took the kids out can't really talk right now**

Of course, she answers her damn text.

 **Ryland: Were you planning on telling me you took the kids somewhere?**

 **My Love: Do I have to tell you every little thing I do?**

 **Ryland: Please don't start today's supposed to be a happy day can we not fight?**

 **My Love: You are the one getting pissed for nothing**

I dropped my phone onto the bed and pulled the cover over my head sighing heavily I just want to go home, my phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey." Kayla said a lot of noise coming from the back.

"You didn't have to call me." I said I could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"I did because if I didn't you would've just been mad at me when I did call you."

"I know."

"Why-"

"Mommy can I talk to daddy?" Harlan yelled.

"Do you want to talk to Harlan? Willow is crawling around somewhere so i'll go get her while you talk to him."

"Yeah."

"Hi daddy!" Harlan yelled into the phone.

"Hey buddy."

"Did you know that today is Willow's birthday." He asked I laughed.

"Yeah I know it's her birthday."

"She's one and i'm five."

"Yeah I-"

""And Kai is two."

"Who?"

"He's-" The call ended I was about to call back when my phone started to ring again this time with Facetime.

"Dada!" Willow smiled she was getting more teeth in which made her smile even cuter.

"Hi baby girl." She waved at me I remember getting that random text in the middle of the night with Kayla telling me she learned how to wave. I always get updates on the new things Willow learns and it kills me that i'm not there to see her grow up. "Happy birthday baby…" I said and of course she couldn't understand what I was saying and what today was but I still felt like a bad father.

"Daddy," Harlan said popping up behind Willow. "Willow has a new favorite word."

"Oh? What word?"

"It's no." Harlan said Willow looked up at Harlan.

"No." She said and Harlan giggled.

"See?" Harlan said patting her head.

"No." Willow said standing up and taking a few steps before falling and crawling away.

"She can walk?" The phone moved and I saw Kayla and just like always my heart picked up some.

"Not very well but she's been trying."

"Oh…" I've missed so much…. Maybe after the tour is over we can take a little break, I know Max needs time after he gets his surgery.

"So you are coming home at the end of the week right?"

"Actually i'll be home tomorrow morning."

"But you said-"

"I know but I didn't want to spend anymore time away then I had to so i'm coming home."

"We are coming home tomorrow evening."

"Is Nugget with Max and Sadie?"

"No I don't want her around any child of mine whether it's a furbaby or a real one." I tried not to make a face but I did and her eyes narrowed at me. "You have something to say?"

"No baby."

"Good answer."

"Who is Nugget with then?"

"Aaron."

"What?"

"My friend you remember him right?"

"Uh huh…."

"He offered to take him for the weekend he was going hiking and some stuff and Nug likes to be in the great outdoors so I let him take him."

"Ya."

"What's wrong?" I know Kayla says they are just friends and nothing's happened between them but god I hate him and it's not like I can tell her to stop being friends with him they were friends before I came back into her life that wouldn't fair for me to do that.

"Nothing."

"He's a friend Ry…"

"I know he is i'm not saying anything…." She rolled her eyes.

"I think Willow is trying to escape." A familiar voice said Kayla turned away from the phone and looked at me quickly.

"I have to go, I love you and i'll see you when we get home."

"I love-" She hung up. "You too…." Well I might as well get ready for the boring shitty day i'm going to have.

 **Sadie's Pov**

No matter how many times Max said he was fine I knew he wasn't he didn't sleep last night he was either staring at the fan or walking around the house, I didn't know what to do for him I couldn't help him I didn't know how. "You alright?" Max asked my hand was on my stomach feeling the strong kicks from the baby I nodded not trusting my words. "Is the baby okay?" I nodded again. "Are you gonna talk to me?"

"Just kicking that's all." He cautiously put his hand to my stomach I moved his hand to where the baby was at. "Did you still want to go next week?"

"For?"

"To find out the gender? I know you have a lot going on right now and we can wait if you want."

"No I don't want to wait I want to find out." He said his hand still on my stomach.

"Did Kayla call you?" He shook his head. "I thought maybe she'd want you to at least come over for Willow's birthday."

"I can call her and see if we can come over."

"She won't want me there."

"Kayla loves you Sadie."

"She hates me right now with a very good reason but still she hates me." The baby kicked again and this time it hurt a lot I groaned but Max seemed to enjoy the not so little kicks.

"Empire is getting strong." He said.

"Can we talk about real names for the baby?"

"You remember when we told my parents?"

"Yeah."

"Well I never did tell you what names my pops was trying to sell me on did I?"

"No you didn't."

"Well for a boy he said Alexander." Max had a smile on his face a real one it felt like months since i've seen that smile.

"And a girl?"

"Alexandra." We both laughed. "That's what he calls the baby."

"What does your dad think about that?"

"I really don't know I asked him once and all he said was I didn't have to name it after him."

"Did you want to?"

"I don't know…" He said softly and then shook his head. "You name the baby."

"Why me?"

"I remember back when we first started seeing each other you told me that your mom picked out DJ and Rosie's names you said you didn't have a choice in naming them, I want you to pick the baby's name."

"Well Alexander Empire Lightwood-Bane has a nice ring to it for a boy."

"And Empire can also be for a girl to so-"

"Definitely not I was thinking about something cute and subtle like Addelyn that's a cute name."

"Addelyn?" He said softly thinking it over and he smiled. "It's cute."

"It's not for sure I mean we can look at more names it's just one that I liked."

"What do you think the baby is?" He asked rubbing my stomach I wanted it to be a girl because Rosie absolutely loves Willow and I think it would be nice to have two daughters but I know DJ now wants the baby to be a boy.

"I think I will be happy either way." I said and Max nodded in agreement although I know he wants a boy as well.

I know from what the paper says Cambry had a boy so maybe Max already has a son, I didn't know how to talk to him about it he seemed so fragile right now like everything was kind of moving around him in slow motion I didn't want drag my feelings into this because it wasn't about me it was about Max. "D-do you know when you go for the paternity test?"

"My lawyer has to talk to her lawyer i'm hoping by the end of this week or sooner but I don't really know."

"What happens after?"

"I guess it all depends on if he's mine or not."

"Okay." I said Max pulled me towards him wrapping his arms around me as best he could.

"We work through it together I know everything is crazy right now and I honestly don't know what the fuck is happening but what I do know is with you by my side everything is a little easier."

"I'm sorry you have to through this at all… You don't deserve any of this."

"I know but neither does he… If he's mine I just hope Cambry won't try and keep him from me." He said he didn't sound angry he sounded drained.

"Morning." DJ said running in and jumping on top of Max hanging half on him and half on the bed.

""Hey sleepy boy…" I said as he yawned.

"Hi."

"Is Rosie still asleep?"

"Yeah she's drooling all over everywhere." He said with a look of disgust. "Daddy?"

"Yeah Player?"

"Can I spend the night at Harlan's house? I want to play with him." Max looked at me for an answer.

"I'll try and call Kayla." I said but Max shook his head picking up his phone.

"Let me do it…."

"Right she probably wouldn't answer for me." I mumbled Max didn't say anything to me just pressed the phone to his ear I didn't think she'd answer though.

"Hey Kayla, how's the birthday girl?" Maybe she didn't hate me after all? "Oh wow…. I didn't know that, well nevermind then." He said frowning. "Oh no DJ wanted to come over to play with Harlan." He got out of the bed and walked away for a few minutes.

"She said no?" I asked once Max got off the phone.

"No she's not in California."

"What do you mean she's not here? Where did she go?"

"Seattle."

"What the hell is in Seattle?" I asked Max titled his head.

"Um well she's your sister so you'd probably know more then I would."

"Well right now i'm sisterless." I said DJ had taken Max's phone and started playing a game so he no longer cared about anything going on around him.

"Baby she's still your sister."

"You said you got into it with Rylie once, how'd you two make up?"

"I uh… I don't really know if I should tell that story."

"Why?"

"It's really a sensitive subject for her."

"It has something to do with her ex right? The one from Italy?"

"Yeah it has everything to do with him."

"You don't have to tell me."

"Don't ever tell her I told you this…."

"Max-"

"No one liked him, my parents hated him, I hated him, hell even Ryland hated him."

"Because he cheated on her?" Max looked surprised that I knew that.

"Well that's why my parents hated him but Ryland and I hated him for a different reason…"

"Which was?"

"He got her pregnant."

"But-"

"She had a miscarriage and he blamed her losing the baby we hadn't talked for a few months but she called me crying she could have called anyone but she called me even though we were both mad at each other I dropped everything and flew to Italy… He made her feel like shit because of what happened she was already broken, Jessie was living with Rylie in Italy at the time with her boyfriend and Ryland was visiting Jessie. Rylie told Ryland what happened and then he came back from work or wherever he was and decided to try and start some shit while we were there."

"So let me guess… You beat the shit out of him?"

"Yeah we did."

"Is that why she seems so sad around the kids?"

"She always said that it hurt but that in some ways it was for the best she was young and she wasn't ready."

"Did she want the baby?"

"I don't know I never asked her, all I know was that Jessie said she freaked out when she found out her and the asshole got into a huge fight about the baby he didn't want her to have the baby."

"Men…" I whispered.

"Did Daniel not want you to have kids?"

"My mom came to me and told me it was a good time to start having kids and I like the stupid brainless idiot I was listened to her, I never thought he'd be a good father because he wasn't even a good husband but we had kids and he was a terrible father."

"Mommy stop being mean." DJ said looking from the phone to us Max gulped.

"What?" I said.

"Daddy is the bestest." He said hugging Max. "Why mommy being mean to you?" He asked and Max smiled.

"Mommy was making a joke."

"Oh." He said and went back to the phone, I had forgotten about him for a minute.

"I think we should continue this conversation when children aren't around." I said Max nodded.

 **Kayla's Pov**

"Apy bar aaaa." Kai said to Willow he was such a sweet little boy, he was trying to feed her cake at the same time as Harlan and my poor baby girl was so confused.

"Happy birthday Willow Pillow." Harlan said Cambry laughed because she started the whole Pillow thing when Willow tried to throw a tiny pillow at Kai who thought it was hilarious. Cambry and I had talked more about Kai when all the kids were asleep I had asked why she started speech therapy so soon he was still really young but she said because she didn't want to take him when he was older and have it be too late, she said that he was talking so much more now and even though it wasn't perfect it was a lot better then before she sent him there, she was trying to afford a better speech place and if I had the money i'd give it to her because Kai deserves the best chance at life.

"Kawa." He said i've come to realize that's him saying my name.

"Yes sweetie?" When I first met him he stayed away from me and clung closely to Cambry but she sat down with him and explained that I was a friend he still didn't seem to sure around me and if Cambry wasn't around and it was just me he'd scream his little head off I didn't feel to bad about it though he didn't like new people Willow was that way as well unless someone had food then all bets were off, I think she got that from Cecily.

"Mommy wait." Harlan said and he leaned forward to whisper into Kai's ear.

"We…" Kai said as Harlan still whispered to him. "P-lay?" He said and Harlan clapped his hands.

"Good job Kaiser." Harlan said and Kai clapped his hands as well, he'd say the word play as pa or pla before and Harlan seemed very proud to teach him how to really use the word.

"We can play if you want, what did you want to play?" Harlan jumped up and down.

"Hide and seek." I looked at Cambry to make sure she was okay with that, we took the kids to the park and after about fifteen minutes of playing Kai took a nap I didn't want to push him too hard.

"You'd just have to count to a higher number because he needs a little bit more time to hide." Cambry said.

"Yeah i'll count to five hundred and sixty thousand." Harlan said seriously.

"I think thirty would be good because I can help him hide." She said and Harlan looked at Willow.

"Mommy can you help Willow hide?"

"Yeah we can all play."

Kai was giggling the entire time Harlan was searching for him Willow didn't like hide and seek very much because she was babbling so Harlan found her first but felt bad because she was the birthday girl once he found Kai it was Willow's turn to find them so in reality it meant it was my turn to find them and they both hid really well because as I was searching for them Willow ended up falling asleep from all the excitement that hide and seek has to offer to a one year old. I heard little laughs coming from the bathroom. "Hmmmm I wonder if anyone's in hear…" I said flipping the light on, more little laughs coming from behind the shower curtain, I pulled it back and Harlan and Kai both erupted into laughs. "You two were hiding together?"

"No." Harlan laughed I love little kid laughs they were so adorable and when it was your child laughing there was no better sound.

The boys fell asleep in Kai's bed that night but I didn't feel right having Harlan sleep in there because Kai was hooked up to an IV for some antibiotics and I don't want him to end up hurting Kai but Cambry assured me everything would all right Arlo was sleeping at the foot of the bed keeping a close eye on the boys, I really didn't want to go home.

 **Ryland's Pov**

I hate the house empty now and seeing the toys on the floor just made it more depressing, I knew she was coming home later today with the kids but it didn't make me feel any better. I wanted her home now because I was bored and missing my kids Max called me a few times but I didn't feel like hearing the whole can you tell Kayla to just forgive Sadie already thing again, I literally did nothing I watched movies and played with the cat I would've taken Nugget to the park or something but he wasn't here. "Sergio what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?" I am left talking to the cat like a fucking idiot, he meowed at me and then ran away. "No come back and love me." I groaned. "You're an asshole cat I hope you know that you're dick and I am just gonna call you cat from now on because you don't deserve a name." He looked at me from the other end of the couch and meowed again. "No I don't want to talk to you now." I called mom to see what she was doing because I was going insane.

"Hey Bubbie."

"Hey mama."

"Are you finally home?"

"Yeah I got home like an hour ago maybe two."

"What are the kids doing?"

"No idea whatever Kayla has them doing in Seattle."

"Kayla's in Seattle?"

"Yeah with the kids."

"She left you?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

"I don't know," She mumbled.

"You don't just jump to conclusions mom…"

"Well when I talked to her she sounded tired of you always being gone, I mean I understand what that's like when your father was gone on important days sometimes it got to me and I just wanted to leave, I did once…"

"So you think Kayla's leaving me?"

"No I didn't say that I was talking about my personal experience."

"She didn't call you to ask you about leaving?"

"No baby boy she didn't I talked to her yesterday to say happy birthday to Willow but that was it I didn't even know she was in Seattle."

"Well great now i'm worried that when she comes home she's gonna pack up her shit and leave."

"Kayla loves you RyRy I don't think she'd just up and leave not without telling you and i'm sure you'd put up one hell of fight on that."

"Yeah I would… Enough about that I don't want to think about that, tell me how your art gallery thingy went." Mom went on to talk about how amazing everyone was and how she sold three paintings I loved hearing her talk about art, I fell asleep to the sound of her voice.

 **Kayla's Pov**

Ryland didn't answer his phone when I called to see if he could pick us up at the airport but Aaron was willing to so we were waiting around for him Cambry was on the phone with her lawyer, for the most part, she had left Kai in Seattle because her mom was bringing him next week because he still had some infusions left this week and Cambry didn't want to mess up his cycle. "Hello beautiful ladies." Aaron said winking at Cambry, I think.

"Hi uncle Aaron." Harlan said he ruffled his hair.

"Hey little dude." He said as Harlan got into the car and Aaron started putting bags into the back. "So Kayla you remember that promotion I was up for?" Aaron said as he threw stuff into the trunk.

"Yeah."

"Well-"

"Dennis got it didn't he? I should send him a cake." I said teasing him he flicked me. "Owww…."

"I got the promotion."

"Which one? For LA or Miami."

"LA."

"Are you serious?" He nodded I hugged him tightly I didn't have many friends anymore he was basically my only one left other than Jenny who talked to me on rare occasions and of course Cambry.

"So I need a hot assistant." He said I rolled my eyes.

"I'm hoping that's not directed at me." I said he smiled.

"No, I was talking to Cambry I know you lost your job and I don't know how you feel about LA but it's a pretty good job and I won't even make you go on coffee runs."

"My hero." She joked.

"It's only because he doesn't like coffee." I said he shook his head.

"I like coffee just not as much as you." He took Willow from me putting her into the car and held the door open for Cambry. "Don't you dare try and open that door Kayla."

"Such a gentlemen." I said as he closed the door and came around to my side.

"You know I was thinking,"

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Shut up," He laughed. "Harlan's birthday is in March and as his favorite uncle I was thinking we could take him to Disneyland or maybe Legoland?"

"Yeah I think that would be fun, I know Ryland's going back on tour in three weeks so he won't be home and I know Harlan will miss him so maybe a little fun will take his mind off his dad being away."

"Are you hungry or anything? We can stop get some grub."

"You guys hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Harlan said softly.

"I could use some food." Cambry said.

"Where to ladies?"

"Can we go to Ihop?"

"I knew he was going to say that." I said Aaron didn't seem to mind going there to eat." I guess I'll just come over tomorrow and pick up Nugget when I drop Harlan off at school?" I said and he smiled, I hope Ryland isn't in a bad mood when we get home I really didn't want to fight with him and I missed him a lot so I was hoping we could just spend time as a family and not argue about stupid shit.

 **Kayla's dad makes his first in the next chapter and Max finds out if Kai is his son**


	37. Chapter 37 The Results

**Ryland's Pov**

Harlan woke me up by jumping on me and landing right on my ribs I groaned and he laughed. "Hi, daddy." He said laying on top of me with his arms coming around my neck.

"Hey buddy, when did you guys get back?"

"Um, I don't know." He said I sat up with him still on me he squealed. "I'm gonna fall."

"I got you, buddy." He nodded still holding on. "Are you hungry?"

"No we went to Ihop with uncle-" Willow was crying so Harlan ran off in the middle of his sentence to see if she was alright I followed him upstairs and into Willow's room Kayla was in the rocking chair nursing her.

"Hey…" She said softly.

"Why didn't you call me? I would've picked you up from the airport."

"I did call you." She said softly. "You didn't answer."

"Oh… I'm sorry, I was taking a nap I guess I didn't hear my phone."

"It's fine."

"How did you get home?"

"Aaron." She said and I sighed inwardly I hated him I don't know why I didn't like him but I just don't, I never have even when I met him when Kayla and I were just friends with benefits I didn't like him.

"Oh," I said and she gave me that look. "What?"

"Why can't you just be nice to him? He did us a favor."

"I haven't said anything." Harlan was looking back and forth between us.

"Please don't fight…." He said I know he gets scared when we fight he thinks I'll hurt Kayla like his father did to his mother and sister.

"Come on little man let's give mommy some privacy."

"Ry?" Kayla called out as I was leaving.

"Yeah?"

"Have you talked to Max lately?"

"No, why?"

"Maybe you should give him a call…"

"Is everything okay?" I asked she didn't answer me though which was strange I left Harlan and went down to get my phone to call Max, he answered almost immediately.

"Hey, I can't really talk right now… At the lawyer's office." Max said.

"Lawyer? Are you in some kind of trouble? Kayla told me to call you…"

"Kayla told you to call me?"

"Yeah."

"How would she even know what's going on?"

"Um, I don't even know what's going on…."

"Cambry lied…"

"There's a lot of ways those words could Max I need a little more than that."

"I have a son," He said almost a whisper. "She didn't get the abortion."

"Holy shit…."

"Yeah my thoughts exactly, I'm going for a paternity test on Tuesday and I should have the results I don't know when but soon…"

"Max-"

"Don't do the whole I'm so sorry speech thing I called my parents and they are freaking out right now and I don't need it from you as well."

"Right sorry," I said.

"How did Kayla find out?"

"I don't know maybe Sadie?"

"No Sadie and Kayla haven't talked, Sadie's a mess without her."

"Kayla's the same way she's been more bitchy lately."

"So glad I'm not a girl," Max mumbled. "I have to go, I'll call you when I'm done."

Kayla came down with Willow who seemed much happier now. "Do you want dada baby girl?" I took her from Kayla giving her a bunch of kisses. "I cannot believe you are already one, you know that?" I kissed her little nose. "You have been in our lives for a year it seems like just yesterday you were in the nicu…."

"Ma maa," Willow said.

"Nooooo…." I groaned Kayla laughed. "It's not funny, just say dada baby girl."

"No." She said and Kayla dropped her head onto my shoulder laughing.

"It's not funny." Kayla kissed my cheek and warmth spread through me. "I've missed you, baby."

"I missed you too." I moved my head to really kiss but she pulled away.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"Don't lie to me," I said she looked up with a facial expression that made my heart hurt.

"I don't know- I'm not used to this Ryland."

"Use to what?"

"This. Us. I don't like you being gone so much and I know it's your job but I'm just lonely here I raise the kids and that's it…. I want _more_ …"

"More kids?" I said and she glared at me.

"I'm trying to be serious right now and you are taking it as a joke."

"You were talking about the kids and then you said you want more how am I supposed to know what you mean by more?"

"I want more from you I want you to fucking be here for me on important days I don't want our kids to grow up and look back on pictures from vacations and birthdays and say oh yeah dad cared more about his job then my birthday… I need you Ryland because I can't raise them on my own and that's what it feels like."

"Kayla," I put Willow down on the floor and she crawled away towards the random toys on the floor. "When we did the scheduling for the tour it was before I even knew you were pregnant, I want to be there for the kids and for you but right now life is crazy but I promise in the future I will make sure I'm here for the kids birthday, your birthday, Christmas, Thanksgiving-"

"What about your birthday?"

"Well, my birthday will be kinda hard because we play Warped Tour in the summer and my birthdays in June but you and the kids will come and we can celebrate my birthday where ever we are."

"I don't really care about my birthday," She said shrugging. "But our anniversary that's a different story and your gonna miss that too…." She pushed away from me and went into the kitchen… I had completely forgotten all about that, Kayla and I didn't get back together until Willow was almost two months old March 2nd was our anniversary and then Harlan's birthday was March 7th which I would also be missing.

She was sitting on the back porch I probably should have left her alone but I didn't like when things sat between us because it was awkward and I hated it. "Babe…." I had Willow in my arms but she was struggling to get free.

"I'm not in the mood right now Ryland just leave me alone."

"I'm sorry I can't be here on important days it sucks and I wish I could but-"

"I understand Ryland I know your busy…. I don't really mind I guess, I'm fine." She said giving me a fake smile.

"No your not you're pissed."

"I have to spend our anniversary by myself…. I'll be surprised if you can even make it to our wedding."

"Kayla-"

"I guess I'll send you the invention first to see if that day would work out for you before I try and actually plan a wedding."

"Would you stop it…" She was crying now and I felt terrible. "Kayla…" I pulled her to me and Willow wasn't too happy about being squished up. "Let's go away."

"What?"

"Just because I won't be there in March doesn't mean anything… We can celebrate our anniversary early this year, pick somewhere and we can leave right now if you want."

"We can't…"

"Why not?"

"The kids."

"I can ask-" I knew she wouldn't let Max and Sadie watch them and they have a lot on their plate right now. "Maybe my mom?"

"Willow won't take a bottle."

"So we can take the kids with us I'll even see if one of my sisters or someone can come so we can go out for a little while enjoy our two-month early anniversary…"

"Where do you want to go?" She asked wiping away her tears.

"You pick."

"I picked Aruba last time so it's your turn…"

"How about Hawaii? We can't really go anywhere to extravagant with the kids because they don't have passports yet but when they do we should go to Italy or maybe the Caribbean."

"I've never been to Hawaii…" Kayla said softly.

"You've never been anywhere." I laughed.

"Harlan has school though." She said frowning.

"It's kindergarten Kayla… I'll ask Logan to come he can teach Harlan about the periodic table or maybe the history of Hawaii…."

"Jokes on you Harlan loves Logan."

"So Hawaii it is?"

"We don't have to go anywhere Ryland, I just wanted you to understand that lately, I've been lonely…"

"So no Hawaii?"

"I don't know let me think about it…"

"Just let me know and I'll make it happen."

"Oh before I forget I wanted to tell you what we're doing doing for Harlan's birthday." We? She knew I wasn't going to be here maybe she was talking about my family or something.

"What you doing?"

"Either Legoland or Disneyland."

"I think he'd have more fun at Legoland," I said thinking about my first trip to Legoland with Max when we got lost and I got yelled at for wandering away.

"Yeah I was thinking Legoland too and Aaron says it would be cooler for him so I think that's what we are going to do."

"I'm sorry…. What? Who's this we that is taking _my son_ to Legoland?"

"Well, Aaron was saying-"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"You were going to say that Aaron was going to go with you to take Harlan to Legoland fuck that."

"What's the big deal?"

"The big deal?" I laughed. "The big deal is that's my fucking son and I will not have some fucking douchebag who wants to sleep with you go on a fucking family vacation." She rolled her eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about." She said pulling me into a kiss I wanted to pull away but her lips on mine made me weak. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said kissing her cheek over and over, Willow was whining to get down.

"We should go back inside," Kayla said pulling away and taking Willow.

"We aren't done talking about this Kayla."

"I know we aren't but for now I just want to spend time with you and not argue, we can argue as much as you want later right now I just want to spend time with you."

"Fine…" I said following her back inside.

"I'm gonna go put Willow down for a nap."

"I'll go check on Harlan see what he's doing," I mumbled and made my way towards his room it was weird without Nugget around following me to every room. When I got into Harlan's room he was asleep in bed with some toys and his cover was on the floor I picked it up and fixed him so he was on the bed properly before taking his prosthetic off and covering him and turning off his light. "Sweet dreams little man." I went into our room and sat down on the bed sighing heavily I can't believe she actually thought I would be okay with her and Aaron taking Harlan to Legoland.

"Willow's in her crib," Kayla said coming towards the bed.

"Harlan's sleeping."

"My poor baby… He was so tired on the plane but he couldn't fall asleep."

"We uh have some alone time," I said and she nodded smiling.

"You know what that means?" She asked quietly closing the door and locking it putting the baby monitor on the dresser.

"We can get down to business?"

"We can talk," Kayla said she must've noticed the disappointed look on my face because she laughed and pulled her shirt over her head. "I'm just kidding." I don't think I've ever taken my clothes off that fast in my life I have never gone this long without having the last time I saw Kayla was in New York almost five months ago. "Either you really want it or just seeing me with my shirt off gets you hard."

"Both?" I said desperately she rolled her eyes as she unbuttoned her pants, once they were off she came to me and was about to drop to her knees but I pushed her down on the bed. "Fuck the foreplay I need you."

 **Sadie's Pov**

Max was pacing around the house making phone call after phone call trying to figure out what's going on with everything I guess I don't know he won't talk to me and I felt so useless and I tried to be there for him but it just seemed like I was more annoying than anything, Kayla would have advice for me she's the person who everyone turned to when they needed someone to talk to maybe it was the way her voice was always soft and sweet but I can't call her because she hates me right now. "Thanks for nothing," Max said and hung up on whoever he was talking to.

"Come here," I said patting the couch next to me but he shook his head.

"I have a lot of stuff that I have to do Sadie and I need to-"

"I said come here that wasn't me asking," I said he blinked a few times in response but came over to the couch and sat down. "Take a deep breath," I said but he didn't. "Max you going around screaming and yelling at people isn't going to solve this situation."

"Well since the bitch won't answer her lawyer for the fucking paternity test I don't think the situation will ever get solved." He yelled.

"Maybe there's something keeping her from answering her phone or something."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Don't you get it, Max? If he's yours there are no more sides we'd all have to learn to get along for his sake or do you really want him to come here and have to listen to us bad mouthing his mother? How would you feel if it was DJ or Rosie having to listen to someone talking about me?"

"I know that your right but all I feel right now is angry I don't understand why and that's my fucking issue is just why would she do it? Why'd she lie to me? Did she just really think I would be such a shitty father?"

"Max…" He seemed so heart broken and I didn't know how to help him, he dropped his head against my shoulder sighing heavily, his hand went to my baby bump.

"How are you so calm? I expected you to leave when you found out…" He said rubbing my stomach.

"I think maybe if you didn't explain everything to me then I'd be freaking out a lot more but I know the story of what happened and I'm more worried about you then the fact that you might have a son."

"You're worried about me?"

"Max you've been hurt so many times in your life, your mom mostly but it doesn't change the fact that you are the kindest and warm hearted person I have ever met. Of course, I'm worried about you when you talked about what Cambry did I could tell that you were thinking about the what ifs and how you could have been a better father then your real parents were you could have been the type of father Magnus and Alec were to you and your siblings."

"It doesn't seem real…"

"Now you are torn between wanting him to be yours because you want that sense of unconditional love, something that is really biologically yours and if he's not yours that will hurt worse than finding out she didn't have an abortion."

"If your talking about DJ and Rosie that doesn't matter that they aren't bio-"

"I know it doesn't matter to you and that you love them no matter what."

"I use to have dreams about the father I could have been for the kid I always dreamed it was a girl and that I was a semi-decent father."

"It seems like you have always been selling yourself short."

"I was on drugs back then really heavily on drugs so I don't think I would have made a very good father back then. I was a dick to everyone."

"I don't know what to say, Max, because I can't understand what you are going through but I can promise that I will be right by your side."

"What if he is mine? Will you leave me?" His hand stopped rubbing my stomach but he didn't move it away the baby wasn't really moving around right now.

"I'm not gonna lie it would be hard at first but I know I would love him like he was my own just like you love DJ and Rosie."

"I love you."

"I love you too." In all reality I was terrified not of the fact that Max might have a child with another woman it was the fact that they had this connection they were together for so long and no matter what I know he loved her and she loved him, what's to say that after he finds out they have a kid together he dumps me and goes to be with her? No…. Max wouldn't do that he loves me and we are having a baby together but at the same time I didn't know what the future was going to hold and that scared me because DJ and Rosie love Max so much and they wouldn't understand it if he left they'd be so confused and heartbroken… I needed someone to talk to I needed Kayla I summoned up all my courage and picked up my phone.

 **Sadie: Hey… I know you don't want to talk to me right now and you have every right to be upset with me but I really need you right now… Please Kay**

 **Kayla: Fine**

It wasn't the nicest of replies but it was something I guess.

 **Sadie: Can you bring Harlan? DJ has been begging to see him**

 **Kayla: Yeah I will bring him he's sleeping right now so give me a half hour and text me where to meet up**

I was going to pick up DJ and Rosie from my cousins daughters birthday party they were at, I had asked Rebecca and May to invite Kayla they said they would but I don't think they ever even asked her my aunt Karen was totally against seeing Kayla since what she said at her wedding which apparently came true because Aunt Karen got divorced last month. "Mommy!" DJ ran to me wrapping his arms around my legs. "Hi, baby brother." He said kissing my stomach.

"My dear." Mom said coming to greet me with Rosie in her arms. "I thought you were going to stay."

"I'm sorry mom Max needed me."

"Of course my darling, come I wanted to talk to you about some things."

"Oh um okay… Go on DJ go play." He nodded and ran off mom put Rosie down so she trotted along after her brother. "What's up?"

"I was thinking about baby names." She said touching my stomach.

"Right…. I don't really have that much time mom I'm going to meet Kayla at this frozen yogurt place and it's kind of far so I have to go."

"But you just got here." She said frowning.

"I'm sorry mom I will call you when I'm free and we can go get lunch or something."

"I'm going back to San Francisco tonight."

"I thought you were staying out here for a few more weeks."

"I was planning on it but your brother is sick so I have to go home and take care of him." She never cared when anyone got sick before.

"Oh…"

"So please stay honey I'm sure Kayla would understand."

"No Kayla isn't even talking to me right now so her agreeing to see me is the first stepping stone into getting-"

"Well if she wants to act like a baby and hold some petty grudge on you then I say she isn't worth your time."

"You insulted her son mom."

"Why couldn't she just adopt a normal boy? That's all I was asking."

"The way you said it made it sound horrible, you made him cry."

"Well, he needs to learn to toughen up then."

"He's five."

"Mom you are being ridiculous right now."

"No Sadie you are being ridiculous arguing with me now can we talk about baby names just for a little while?"

"Max and I were talking about Alexander for a boy after his father and for a girl, Addelyn."

"Oh…. Cute names." She said making her famous I do not agree with those names face.

"What were you thinking?"

"Well as you know your father was never around to help raise you I practically did it all on my own." She huffed and I tried not to laugh because the thought of her actually raising us was comical. "And Tom helped out a lot he was more your father than your real one ever was so how about Thomas for a boy?"

Thomas? As in the guy who snuck into Kayla's room when she was small and forced her- "Sadie? What do you think?" Mom asked again pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I um I don't know mom I'd have to talk to Max."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because he's the father."

"Well, Daniel didn't care what I named DJ and Rosie."

"Daniel didn't care about a lot of things mother like being a father for his children, being faithful, being on time, and a bunch of other things."

"Everyone has flaws, Sadie."

"Well, his seemed to shine."

"Are you really sure Max is the father?" Mom asked.

"Yes mom he is the father, I am not a whore I don't go around sleeping with every guy that I meet." She seemed disappointed.

"Just making sure." She said shrugging.

"I'm leaving now," I said standing up but she grabbed my arm.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Sade…" It was weird when she called me Sade usually that was only Kayla who called me that and Max once in awhile. "Please stay I don't have much time left here and I don't know when i'll be back, maybe we can go shopping for baby clothes?"

"We haven't done much baby shopping we were waiting until we found out."

"That doesn't hurt to look."

"Mom I have to go," I said as May came in and pouted.

"You can't go…," May whined. "You just got here."

"I have to go meet up with Kayla."

"Why? She didn't even want to come here for Marianna's birthday."

"Well was she invited?" I asked kind of harshly May looked surprised and then glared at me.

"We told you we invited her we did she never said anything so fuck her."

"Do not talk-"

"Mommy can we swim?" DJ asked I was just about to say no when May said yes and picked up DJ taking him back outside.

"Well you wouldn't want to disappoint the little man would you?" I groaned putting my purse down and going outside, I could just let them swim for like five minutes and then leave and everything will be okay.

 **Kayla's Pov**

An hour. That's how long I've been sitting here waiting for Sadie and DJ, Harlan was getting bored he had eaten his frozen yogurt already because as soon as he woke up from his nap we left and he didn't even get to put Mr. Robot hand on as he now calls it so he was grumpy about that. "Can we go home, mommy? I'm so bored." He said laying his head on the table.

"Let me call Sadie and see where she is." I really did miss Sadie and I knew that this must be hard on her and Max so I put all my hate aside for my mother and agreed to see her because, despite everything she was still my sister, Ryland seemed very happy about me going to meet up with her but I still felt weird leaving Willow with him I have very rarely been away from her the past six months.

"Hello?"

"Sadie…. I've been waiting for an hour are you like stuck in traffic or something?"

"Oh hey, Kayla…." That wasn't Sadie.

"Who is this?"

"It's Rebecca." My evil conniving cousin.

"And May!" I heard from the back.

"Oh look two halves of a whole idiot," I said bitterly.

"Very funny," May said her voice was clear now.

"Where is Sadie?"

"Talking to your mom and the kids are in the pool I think she might be getting in I don't really know the party kinda just started, it's a family get together for Marianna's birthday." That actually kind of hurt…. I was really close with Marianna so the fact that I wasn't invited sucked.

"We were going to invite you but your mom and Sadie said no and well we didn't want to upset the birthday girl."

"How long has Sadie been there?"

"Like an hour-ish maybe a little less I don't really know well you have fun doing whatever I'll be sure to tell Sadie you called." She said and hung up the phone.

"Come on Harlan we're going home."

"Is Sadie bringing DJ over to our house?"

"No she's not coming she never was…." I said trying to fight the tears maybe it was just Rebecca and May who stole Sadie's phone and made me think she actually wanted to talk to me or maybe Sadie just wanted me to sit there wasting my time for nothing looking stupid.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Harlan asked putting his hand on my face as I clipped him into his car seat.

"I'm fine baby boy…" I turned my phone off and started to drive.

I'm stupid for thinking Sadie wanted to mend everything and move past this she probably is there with all the family and mom talking about how much of a bitch I am and how I was soooo wrong for adopting Harlan. I hated them so much the entire family could go die in a hole and I wouldn't care they are so judgemental and rude and assholes.

I don't know how or why but I ended up in front of my father's company just looking at the place I sighed and got out picking Harlan up and walking towards it. "Where are we?" He asked looking up at the huge building.

"I just need to see someone real quick."

"Okay." He said, I was hoping that my dad would be here he had buildings all over the place like in LA, New York, Florida, some in different countries but the one in Huntington Beach was by far the nicest looking one he only made it here because he was going to relocate it from LA to here but decided on keeping them both.

"I need you to sit right here for me okay? Mommy is just going into that room to talk to someone." I said and Harlan nodded sitting down with my old phone to play a game.

"I'm sorry you can't go in there if you don't have an appoint-" I didn't listen to her I walked in and saw my dad sitting in his chair talking to someone.

"Kayla?"

"Hi, dad…."

"Please excuse us for a moment." He said to whoever was sitting there he nodded and left. "What are you doing here Kayla?"

"I don't really know."

"I'm busy." He huffed annoyed.

"I know you are I don't know why I even came here."

"Mr. Carlton I'm so sorry she just-" His assistant burst into the room with security behind her.

"It's fine she's my daughter."

"Oh… Um, I am so sorry." She said to me.

"It's okay," I said softly.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you here," Dad said pushing away from his desk and standing up, he looked the same as he did the last time I had seen him when I was seventeen.

"I didn't think you'd be here."

"I had some work to get done and this one from my office I can see the ocean so I figured why not?"

"Right…"

"How's your sister?"

"Pregnant."

"Daniel?"

"No."

"Good." He said.

"I thought you liked him?"

"For my company I did he's very good at his job."

"I came here because I missed you and I'm tired of having parents who hate me."

"Kayla…. We don't hate you."

"Mom does she pretty much said it to my face I'm the biggest disappointment either of you have and it sucks dad it really fucking sucks because when my kids grow up and see how amazing their father's family is and then see how fucking shitty my family is what the hell do I tell them?"

"Kayla you and your sister are the lights of my life."

"You never wanted us…"

"Your mother kept you two from me said that her new husband had taken on the role as your father and that you two were happier with him, you guys eventually stopped calling and answering the phone on birthdays and holidays."

"Mom always said you didn't want to be bothered…."

"I should have fought harder for you and Sadie." He said and I for the first time in I don't know how many years he pulled me into a hug holding me tightly, the last time I saw him he yelled at me because I didn't want to work at his company. "I'm sorry Kayla."

"It's okay dad, I'm a big girl I handled what life threw at me."

We talked for a little while but I didn't stay long I still didn't trust dad it's not like he was the picture perfect parent he had told me to abort Willow because it would have brought shame on his company and he never bothered to see me the entire time he would barely answer the phone and only called back once but that was just to tell me that marrying Ryland would be wrong.

We got home and Harlan ran inside disappearing into the game room. "Hey baby." Ryland said he was on the floor playing with Willow who was throwing blocks around. "How was hanging out with Sadie? Are we all friends again?"

"Fuck Sadie."

"I'm just gonna take that as a no?"

"She tells me oh I wanna see you and I need you and blah blah bullshit and doesn't even fucking show up and I call her to see if she's stuck in traffic or what not but nooo she isn't even on her way she's at a family birthday party which I wasn't even invited to because my lovely mother said no and apparently Sadie said no as well though I think Rebecca and May were lying about that part but it doesn't change the fucking fact that I tried but she just doesn't care so I am one thousand percent done trying."

"Baby maybe-"

"And if you even try and justify her standing me up after I told Harlan he was gonna get to see DJ do you know how excited he was? So if you try and do that your ass can sleep on the fucking couch I don't care anymore I don't care about her, I don't care about my mother, I don't care about my father, fuck every single one of them." I said and dropped onto the couch crying.

"Hey…." His hand was on my leg rubbing it gently. "Babe."

"Why am I not good enough for them?" I said softly and thought back to when I had left Tanner that was when things started getting unbearable with my mom I had nowhere to go so I turned to Aaron he was always my safe zone the person I had always turned to when things got tough but now I had Ryland but it didn't seem right he didn't know every little thing and I wanted him to know it all but I saw how bored and uncomfortable he looks when I rant.

"You are perfect Kayla."

"Right…" I sat up wiping my tears away. "I'm sorry it was an emotional day."

"It's okay you can talk to me."

"You don't really seem like you want to hear about it."

"No, I'm completely interested…."

"This would be a moment where Nugget would be coming to lick my face and give me all the cuddles."

"When is he dropping Nugget off?"

"He's not I'm gonna go pick him up after I drop Harlan off at school." I said Ryland bit his lip.

"I um think it would be better if he just dropped Nugget off here."

"Why?"

"Because I just don't like the way he looks at you."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do but it just doesn't sit well with me, he wants to have sex with you."

"Nothing is going on between us now please just stop worrying he's my friend."

I felt bad for never telling him the entire story about Aaron and I but he never really asked he would just say that Aaron wants to have sex with me and that he didn't like him. He never asked if i've had sex him and that wasn't really a question I wanted to answer, because Aaron and I are friends who had random sex once a few times wasn't anything romantic and it didn't mean anything to either of us, He was happy when Ryland and I got together and he never really seems bitter or anything towards Ryland.

"What are you thinking about?" Ryland asked and I smiled.

"Just my trip to Seattle."

"Oh yeah, speaking of that why Seattle?"

"Well Cambry had to go see her mom about-" Oh I shouldn't have said that….

"Cambry…? As in Max's Cambry?" Oh fuck me…. I nodded. "Is that why you knew to tell me to call Max?"

"I really shouldn't have said anything."

"How do you know Cambry?"

"We're friends."

"Friends? I know Cambry she doesn't do the friends thing she knows how to stab people in the back that's about it."

"She's actually really nice to me."

"It's her being-"

"She's got a lot going on right now so please just drop it."

"Oh she has a lot going on? What about Max? Or does he not matter to you?"

"Of course he matters."

"He's got it a lot worse than she does she kept him from-"

"She didn't want to! She was going to get the abortion that's why she told him before because she didn't want him to stop her but when she saw her baby she couldn't do it and it's not like she could have gone back to Max and said she lied."

"That still doesn't make it okay."

"I never said it was okay and I even told her that but he's the sweetest little boy ever."

"You met him?"

"Yeah… Her mom is driving out here with him."

"Why didn't he just come back?"

"He's sick so he can't really get on a plane."

"Sick? How so?" So I told him the entire story of what Cambry told me and how he couldn't talk very well even though he really tries to and how Harlan and Kai had gotten along so well.

 **Max's Pov**

I have been waiting for twelve maybe thirteen hours for the results of the paternity test, Sadie was with me for awhile just sitting there waiting for my phone to ring but she was still trying to mend things with Kayla after what happened at the party. Now Kayla won't even answer her back she called Ryland but he seems to be staying out of it for the most part kind of like I am, it still sucks because usually we would family night and we'd go over there or they'd come over here and cook and watch movies and now we don't do anything because they are fighting.

"Dada…" Rosie sat down beside with her sippy cup in her hand.

"Hey sweet baby girl."

"What you doing?" She asked pushing her hair out of her face.

"Waiting for a phone call."

"Oh."

"What are you doing?"

"Drinking." She said holding up her cup.

"Daddy wishes that's what he was doing right now." I mumbled Rosie stood up and put her cup to my face.

"Some?" She asked trying to share.

"Oh thank you baby girl."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I lob you." She said and my heart melted I pulled her into my lap kissing her head.

"I love you too Possie Pooh." Sadie came out from the kitchen with a bag of chips and a sandwich.

"Didn't we just eat dinner like an hour ago?"

"Tell your little spawn that." She said looking down at her stomach. "I'm always hungry and hor- never mind…" She stopped I smirked.

"Should I cover Rosie's ears for whatever you are about to say?"

"Shut up!" She groaned.

"So we are going on Monday to find out the gender right?"

"Yeah…." She said softly.

"What's wrong?"

"Kayla wanted to come with before we started fighting and I had the chance to go and make up with her but my entire family kept asking me to stay and I was a dick…."

"Yeah but you called her." I said trying to help her feel better.

"After I got home because my stupid phone was dead and she didn't even answer, I just feel shitty about the entire thing."

"I think it will all be okay soon, you and Kayla can't stay mad at each other forever."

"I just miss my sister."

"I know you do baby, trust me we will work everything out in the ned."

"I'm sorry…. I'm standing here whining about my stupid problems when you actually have a real one."

"I talked to my lawyer today and after today this either goes one or two ways."

"Which is?"

"He's not mine and we go about our lives like this never really happened." I didn't know how I still felt about this entire thing the anger was still there and I just wanted to punch something really fucking hard but I was trying to hold it all together until I found out the truth I needed the truth before I did anything.

"And the other one?"

"If he's mine tomorrow morning I sit down with her and her lawyer and mine and try to come to an agreement on custody and all that crap so we can try and settle out of court if not we have to go to court and all that freaking crap…."

"So-" My phone rang and I think my heart stopped right then.

"Hello?"

"Hey Max I got the results back."

"Okay…. What is it?" My heart was in my chest and I felt like I was going to faint.

"He's your son." Tears started to flow and I couldn't stop them no matter how hard I tried to keep them from falling I didn't know if it was from sadness or happiness or what all I knew was that I wasn't there for him. "Max? Are you there?"

"Y-yeah I am."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…. I'll see you tomorrow." I said hanging up the phone letting it drop.

"What happened?"

"He's my son." I said everything felt real now and I dare not look at Sadie's face because I don't think I can handle whatever look she is giving me right now but then she sat down beside me and pulled me into her carefully.

"We'll get through this…" She said softly and then barely a whisper she said. "I hope."

 **Sadie's Pov**

Life doesn't always play out the way you think it does, my nanny Maria said that to me one day when I fell out of tree and broke my arm before a softball game I was so mad because I couldn't play and now i'm finding myself using her words for this situation because I didn't think something like this would happen, we were sitting with the lawyers waiting for Cambry to show up Max looked tired and didn't really talk on the way here he was still adjusting to the fact that Kaiser was his and he wasn't really letting me in but I was more than alright with giving him his space. "Sorry i'm late." Cambry said coming in and rushing towards her lawyer. "Couldn't get a babysitter." She sat down and looked at the table I noticed how she wouldn't look at Max who was shooting daggers at her.

"Let's get this started, we've established right of paternity Max have you signed the papers stating you are taking legal action for your son in claiming him."

"Yeah…" Max said like he was getting aggravated.

"Take a deep breath baby." I whispered to him he moved his hand under the table and let it rest on my stomach and then took a deep breath.

"Yeah I did."

"The only other issue is custody." Max's lawyer David said.

"Right now Cambry has full custody she's offering visitation four times a month until-"

"No." Max said harshly. "Don't you do that to me." His voice calmed down into a more desperate cut off heart wrenching sound.

"Can you let him finish?" Cambry said finally looking at Max.

"Visitation four times a month until both parties are probably trained."

"Trained?" Max said.

"Both parties?" David said.

"Kaiser has a list of medical problems that if let untreated when in the care of his father can and will lead to hospitalization and until they are both properly trained in how to fully take care of him and understand his chronic illnesses we are recommending visitation."

"And after that?" Max asked.

"With your job you'd be away for longer periods of time so joint custody isn't really something we'd pressure so physical custody is more the revenue for-"

"What's the difference?" I asked I didn't really know if it was my place to say anything.

"Joint custody would be like every two weeks on Sunday he would go with his father and then two weeks later he'd go back to his mother."

"And we can't do that?" I asked.

"I'm not home enough to be able to have that." Max said softly."

"So what is physical custody? And what does that mean for Max?" I asked grabbing his arm and squeezing it tightly his hand was still on my stomach.

"That Kaiser is in his mother's care for more than half the time."

"And Max gets what? Nothing?" I said slightly yelling.

"Max will get partial custody where he gets him when he is off tour and he can always ask for extra time with his son for important days and holidays."

"And i'd still have to pay child support?" Max asked looking at Cambry.

"Considering I get stuck with the medical bills, child supports a walk in the park for you." Cambry said softly.

"Can you put something in there that says we split medical bills?" Max said Cambry looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Of course."

"Where do I sign?"

"Max maybe you should think it over for a few days?" David said but Max shook his head.

"I just want to see my son and get to know him." Someone came in and went over to Cambry whispering something into her ear she got up and walked out. "How long do I get to see him for since I only get four times a month…."

"There is no time limit but there are certain days you can't see him when he does his infusions until you know proper medical care."

"And when is that?"

"Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturdays." Today was Monday that's probably why she didn't have anyone to watch him.

We talked a little to the lawyer and then left, Cambry was out in the waiting room with a little boy who looked looked not just like Max but a perfect little mix of Cambry and Max and oh my heart his dark blue eyes were all Max's I looked at Max who had his eyes glued to the little boy who had a mask and backpack on. Cambry looked over at us and then down to him picking him up and coming over to us. "Kai this is Max and Sadie, can you say hello?" She asked him he dropping his head onto Cambry's shoulder. "It's okay baby boy, just like we've practiced."

"Heo." He said softly.

"Hey little dude." Max said completely mesmerized by Kai, Cambry put him down and he went to sit down.

"Aaa." He said tapping on Cambry. "I pa if Ar." He said patting the dog's head that was sitting beside him with a blue vest on that said 'Please do not touch I'm working'.

"What's the dogs name?" Max asked.

"Ar." Kai said patting him again.

"His uh speech therapist isn't the the best so he still needs a lot of help but I've been looking into it and he's started a new one next Monday."

"Is it a good?" Max asked.

"It's what I can afford so it's not the best it's okay but it will work for now until I find a new job." She said playing with his hair he looked up annoyed.

Max looked at me and then to Cambry. "He should have the best not just okay, find him the best speech therapist and I'll pay for it."

"Can I ask a question?" I said I didn't know where I stood on the line with her so I wasn't sure how she'd take my question.

"Sure."

"Is he gonna have a speech problem forever or is he just delayed?"

"The doctors did a lot of test and found nothing mentally wrong with him but only time will tell which is why I started therapy at two instead of four like most doctors recommend."

"Oh.." Kai dropped a cup on the floor. "Ma…." He said sadly

"Arlo give me the cup." Cambry said and he picked it up. "Good boy."

"Go boy!" Kai said getting off the little couch and wrapping his little arms around the dog's neck.

"Thank you for including me in the whole learning how to take care of Kai." I said and Cambry nodded.

"Kayla told me not to be a bitch to you so I figured that since you are going to be in my son's life you should at least know how to take care of him."

"Y-you know my sister?" I asked trying not to be so shocked.

"Yeah we're friends I met her when you were supposed to have lunch with her or something and since that day we've been friends, she's the one who told me to stop being a raging bitch and be more open and myself…."

"I don't think I've ever seen this side of you." Max said cautiously.

"I'm trying to be less bitchy and more of my real self because Kai needs you I may have always thought that he didn't and he'd be better off with just me but he needs his father so I am going to put our differences aside."

"I think that's big of you." I said Max pulled me towards him putting his arm over my shoulder.

"Just let me know a day before you want to see Kai so I can make sure he has everything he needs."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Max asked and she raised her eyebrow.

"Oh um right my phone number…"

 **Kayla's Pov**

Cambry asked me to meet her at her apartment so Aaron and I went over there, Ryland decided on spending quality time with Willow so he took her to the aquarium like he always does it was kind of there little thing to do and after school he was gonna pick up Harlan and take him to the ice rink to learn how to skate. "What's the problem?" I asked as soon as I got into her place Kai was sleeping on the couch still hooked up to his ambulatory pump for his infusions I was getting smarter with all the words and Cambry even let me hook Kai up to his infusions once it scared me but at the same time was kinda awesome.

"I just got back from meeting with the lawyers and Max."

"Oh was it terribly awkward?"

"No I mean I was nice I guess so it wasn't awful."

"Wow you were nice? Did it hurt?" Aaron said Cambry threw a pillow at him.

"Ouch!"

"Go away you asshole." She yelled playfully.

"Kayla can you believe what she's saying to me? It's so hurtful I thought we were all are friends here." Cambry laughed, I knew she kinda had a little thing for Aaron and I was going to make them get together because they were adorable together.

"So what was the problem? If you all were friendly to each other?"

"That's the thing I mean we all can't fake being friends for long, soon Max and I will start fighting like always and I will turn into my old bitchy self and it's all gonna be a mess so i'm asking you to be the mediator."

"What does that even mean?" Aaron asked Cambry groaned.

"Did you two really go to college together because he's dumb."

"I meant how is Kayla supposed to be the mediator what do you want her to do?"

"I don't know i'd drop Kai off at your house and Max picks him up and then when he's done i'd pick Kai up from your place? I don't really know but I know that me and Max around each other is never a good thing."

"You guys are going to have to learn how or maybe Sadie can pick him up."

"She hates me more than Max does."

"It's time for all of you to get a reality check and if I was talking to my sister right now I would go over there and tell her the same thing. This isn't about you guys it's about Kai and what's best for him so you will eventually have to suck it up and deal with him but until that time fine I will be the stupid mediator."

"Thank you."

"I mean it even if I have to drag all three of you and sit you all down and act like your fucking therapist I will don't think I won't."

"She's scaring me." Aaron joked.

"Shut your face." Cambry laughed.

We watched a movie with her and then we went back to Aaron's place to I pick up Nugget. "So I was thinking about a movie night."

"I don't think that would be a good idea right now…. Ryland doesn't like us hanging out."

"Why?"

"Your a guy." I said rolling my eyes.

"What if I come over for a movie night and that way he can see that you and I are just friends?"

"Is that a good idea?"

"I'll pretend to be gay if you want."

"I don't think we need to take it that far…."

"Ask him about the movie night i'll bring over some beer and we can bond like men do and by the end of the night all three of us will be best friends."

He dropped me off at home Ryland's car was here I opened the door and Nugget bolted in running around and almost tackled Ryland to the floor. "Hey Nugs…" He said messing around with him.

"Hey babe."

"Hey." Willow crawled to me with her hands up.

"Oh my baby girl, did you and daddy have fun?"

"Yes we did and whatever she tells you is a lie." Ryland joked.

"Are you hungry baby?" I asked kissing her head laying back on the couch to nurse her.

"How was your day?"

"Fine… My boobs are sore." I said and Ryland stopped playing with the dog and looked at me.

"Thanks for telling me."

"I think it's because she slept through the night and I didn't nurse her for that long this morning, did she take a bottle for you?"

"No she cried for a really long time so I had to bring her home and she was still crying so I gave her pizza."

"She has baby food."

"It's nasty and lumpy and smelly. My daughter deserves to eat the best and nothing will beat pizza."

"And to those who disagree with you?"

"Suck my dick."

"Ryland!" I couldn't move to slap him so I glared at him he laughed.

"So how was the super fun quality time with _Aaron_."

"He actually wants to know if you'd like to do a movie night kinda thing."

"So like what we did with Max and Sadie?"

"Yeah."

"Well can Max and Sadie come?"

"I was actually going to invite Cambry and Kai."

"Right…"

"But maybe Max and Sadie can come I mean if you want them to."

"I don't know if you invite Cambry I don't want things to be awkward."

"Well you can invite them if you want Cambry will be fine… I think seeing as I am the stupid mediator…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing long story…. Are you picking up Harlan or am I?"

"I figured since we aren't going to Hawaii that all of us could go to the rink."

"I never said no."

"Well you didn't say yes either."

"Willow can't ice skate."

"But you two can cheer Harlan on and i'm sure he'd love that."

"Yeah I think that's a good idea, huh Willow you want to go watch daddy teach Harlan how to skate?" She didn't care she was to interested in nursing and biting mommy.

"After your done we can go."

"Can you get some clothes for her?"

"Sure." He said disappearing upstairs.

Harlan was afraid the ice would crack and he would die because he thought that it was water that was frozen he didn't understand what it was but he did really good after he got over his little fear, Ryland was so proud of him when he did it on his own even though he fell he got back up and reached out for him, I didn't know how to skate which Ryland thought was insane and said we'd be going on a skating date soon I did not like the sound of that I couldn't even roller skate even with the four wheels I sucked, but watching my boys made the crappy week turn into a good week.

 **Next chapter Max and Sadie find out the gender of the baby and Ryland and Kayla's relationship hits a wall**

 **Questions:**

 **Boy or girl**

 **A little family vacation to Hawaii?**

 **Middle name suggestions for Kaiser?**


	38. Chapter 38 First Visit

**Ryland's Pov**

Cambry is in my house and I was being surprisingly nice without Kayla having to yell at me, she wasn't bitchy and evil like she normally was she was actually sweet and down to earth so much that I didn't think she was actually Cambry, but then again I haven't really seen her off drugs well other then when she worked for us on tour but I didn't really see her all that much. "So Max is taking Kai today?" Kayla asked her, I looked over to Kai who was sitting on Harlan's lap watching YouTube fail videos, Kai seemed to really like Harlan he followed him around like a little puppy I thought he'd get annoyed but he really loves the little fella. Harlan even because accustomed to the way Kai talked and became his little translator with whatever he said even if we could make out the words.

"Oh he faw." Kai said giggling.

"Yeah Max is taking him." She said softly like she wasn't ready for today.

"Do I need to give you a pep talk?" Kayla asked and Cambry sighed shrugging.

"I don't need a pep talk i'm just worried about Kai he doesn't understand what's going on and I don't want him to be scared."

"How long is Max taking him for?" I asked.

"He said for like four hours I think he doesn't want to take him for to long because he doesn't really know what he's doing yet so he's scared to take him for to long."

"So like to kind of get to know him and get Kai use to Max being around."

"Yeah pretty much." She said and her phone chimed. "Shit…" She said picking up a backpack.

"Everything okay?"

"Does Max live far from here?"

"It's like a ten minute drive."

"Great…" She said putting down her plate of waffles. "Kai come here I need to get your nutrition setup because daddy is coming to pick you up."

"I can do it." I said she looked at me confused.

"He has a feeding tube I don't think-"

"When my mom was diagnosed with cancer she had a feeding tube and I did it for her so if you want to finish eating I can do it for you."

"Oh…. I didn't know your mom had cancer, i'm so sorry." I hadn't really ever saw her sensitive and meaningful.

"It was a really rough battle but my mom was strong, but if you want I can do it for you."

"Kai do you want Ryland to help you?"

"Oh!" He said clapping his hands and nodding.

"This is his infusion backpack but it works for both so the line runs down this part." She said pointing to a hole in the backpack it was actually really cool that way he wasn't stuck to a pole kind of like my mom was.

"Alright little man, let's get this show on the road," I said Kai moved from Harlan's lap and lifted his shirt up, Harlan was watching with such interest.

"Daddy what is that?" Harlan asked studying it.

"It's a feeding tube buddy."

"What's a feeding tube?" He asked.

"Kai has a bad tummy," Cambry said with a soft smile. "So he needs that." Kayla pulled out a thing of his formula and handed it to me. "And it goes into his tummy so that he stays nice and healthy because he can't really get all the nutrition he needs from food."

"Because he has a bad tummy?"

"Yeah…."

"Oh." Was all Harlan had to stay.

Max called to tell her that he was here she asked Kayla to take him outside but Sadie was in the car and Kayla wasn't ready to see her sister so I took Kai out while Cambry yelled at Kayla about being the bigger person. "Hey…." Max said he was leaning against his car.

"Hi." Kai said looking at the door. "Wha Ar?" Oh shit the dog….

"You forgot some stuff…" Cambry said and Arlo came out and straight to Kai, she took a deep breath before looking at Max. "This is his medication which he takes after his formula is all gone."

"How do I know when that is?"

"It will beep really loudly."

"And what do I do?"

"Have you not started reading all the packets and stuff I gave you."

"I um… I have." Sadie said softly.

"Well at least one of you did."

"We are starting a class on Friday on feeding tube and port care so I should be a pro next time I see him or you know kinda good at it."

"His pump is on slow today because he wasn't feeling good last nigh and threw up so it shouldn't be done for a few hours but if you don't know what to do just bring him back."

"And this is all I have to do after? Just give him his medication?"

"Yeah, oh and his emergency medication is in Arlo's pack on the little bag on the side."

"Emergency medication?"

"He hasn't needed it in months but it's still good to have close to him."

"Okay…" Max said.

"And nothing but water."

"Not even juice?" Max asked with an eyebrow raised.

"He needs the water for hydration, the infusions help with that but when it's not an infusion day usually he only drinks water and maybe something other than water with dinner." Cambry said.

"His body has a hard time absorbing water which is why he needs to constantly drink." Sadie said Cambry's eyes shifted towards her.

"Wow, you actually did read everything."

"Well not everything yet getting there though."

"Thank you."

"You ready to go?" Max asked Kai who nodded and held his hand out for Cambry.

"Go?" He said and Cambry shook her head.

"You are gonna go spend the day with your daddy." Kai looked at Max and then Cambry.

I didn't really catch what he said the words were fast and inaudible for me to understand. "No baby mommy is gonna stay here and you are gonna with Max."

"Haw."

"No baby Harlan isn't going."

"Oh." He said with little tears in his eyes.

"Here." Cambry handed him over to Max. "Arlo in the car." He jumped into the car and sat in between the two car seats.

"Hey, you don't gotta cry Kai you'll see her in a few hours okay?"

"Ota." He said softly.

"Do I have everything?"

"Yeah you do and i'm letting you know in advance that if you are ever going to like the zoo or something that requires walking he'd need his wheelchair so just let me know in advance if you think you'd need something."

"Right, thanks."

"Oh and uh Arlo usually gets Kai's water and stuff so just put like a rope or something on the fridge so he can open it and the water needs to be on the side like on the shelf and it has to stay there because that's where he's trained to get it from he will probably be confused just because he doesn't know the way around the house right now."

"Okay thanks."

"Yeah…"

 **Max's Pov**

Kai was having trouble in the car seat because of his backpack but I didn't want to take it off because there was a tube running from the backpack all the way down into his shirt so I didn't want to take it off so he was uncomfortable the entire time whining, but I was amazed to see Arlo put his head on Kai's lap to calm him down. I wish the dog could calm me down because I was freaking out. "You alright?" Sadie asked.

"I think so, what if DJ and Rosie don't like him? Or they think I will treat them differently because of Kai."

"Max they are four and two."

"But-"

"You act like they will remember this when they are older."

"My cousin Logan remembers things from like when he was three."

"Well he's a genius."

"Are you calling our children dumb?" I asked jokingly.

"No of course not."

"I was just joking baby." I said she looked at Kai who had calmed down a little bit I don't know if he was whining because he was uncomfortable or because he missed Cambry. "I just want everyone to get along and for everything to be okay."

"Even if everyone doesn't get along today it doesn't mean it will always be like this."

"I know…" I said softly. "I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to talk to Kayla." I knew she wanted to apologize for everything but Kayla wasn't making it easy on her.

"I'm trying to give her time but it sucks I really miss my sister."

"I think she just needs some time to be pissed and then she will get over it and we can all be happy again."

"I hope so…."

When we got home Sadie's friend left she was watching the kids for us while we picked up Kai. "Mommy!" DJ yelled and ran to her Kai was standing next to Arlo holding his harness. "Oh…" He said when he noticed Kai. "Hi." He said coming up to Kai.

"Can you say hi?" I asked.

"Hi."

"What's your name?"

"K-"

"What?" DJ looked up at Sadie. "Mommy what's his name?"

"His name is Kaiser but everyone calls him Kai."

"My names DJ." He said and his little eyes lit up at the sight of Arlo. "A puppy!"

"DJ no." Sadie said stopping him from going to play with Arlo.

"Why can't I play with him?"

"Because he-"

"Ta off." Kai said pointing to the dog vest that said not to touch him.

I took Arlo's vest off and suddenly he started running around and grabbed one of Rosie's stuffed animals. "Oh Rosie going be mad…." DJ said but it didn't sound like he really cared. "Is he my friend?" DJ asked I didn't know how to say that he was actually my son so I just nodded.

"If you want him to be your friend then yeah…"

"Cool." DJ said he was more talkative lately.

Kai was looking around the house and DJ was trying to get him to go off and play. "Daddy he doesn't want to play with me."

"Daddy." Kai said clearly it was probably the first clear word i've ever heard him say, he's never said it before so it was pulling at my heart I just wanted to pick him up and squeeze him. Cambry had explained to him that I was his dad kind of how she was his mom of course he didn't understand it but that was the good thing that he was so young.

"No…." DJ said crossing his arms. "He's not your daddy." This could go bad, I looked at Sadie helplessly.

"Actually baby boy… Max is Kai's daddy too."

"Is he my brother?" DJ asked titling his head in an adorable way.

"Yeah player he is." I said and DJ jumped up and down.

"That's so cool." He said and grabbed onto Kai trying to pull him towards what Sadie called the kids playroom. "Come play with me." DJ said Kai nodded following him and even though Arlo didn't have his vest on he still followed Kai.

 **Sadie's Pov**

It wasn't so bad I know Max was still freaking out but I eventually got him to sit down with me on the couch but he kept looking into the room to see DJ and Kai. "Everything is okay Max." I said and he sighed.

"I know… I'm just-"

"Mommy…." Rosie came to us rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Morning princess." Max said picking her up and kissing her head. "Sleep good?"

"Yep."

"No!" DJ yelled before either of us could even reach he came running out with his little arms crossed. "Mommy! Kai is being bad." Kai followed him out.

"What happened?"

"He called you Adie."

"Okay…." I said confused.

"That's rude you are mommy not Aide."

"No baby, I'm not Kai's mommy."

"Huh?" He said clearly confused I looked at Max helplessly. I know Cambry did her best to explain to Kai that Max was his dad and that my name was Sadie but he didn't really understand what that meant.

"So you know how you have a mommy?" Max said and DJ nodded and pointed at me.

"She's my mommy." He said and Max nodded.

"Well Kai has a different mommy, kinda like Kayla is Harlan's mommy."

"Oh." DJ said and looked at Kai. "But he still brother?"

"Yeah because Max is his daddy."

"Okay." DJ said, I guess that's the good thing about kids is they don't really read into things that much.

"I thirsty." Rosie said.

"Me too!" DJ said. "Are you thirsty Kai?"

"Ar!" He said and Arlo went to him and sat beside him. "Ater." He said and the dog looked around. "Ater." He said again his little eyebrows knitted together and a small crooked frown formed and it melted my heart because Max does the same exact thing.

"What's he doing?" DJ whispered.

"Ater." Kai said again to Arlo but the poor pup just looked around the room.

"I can get it for you." I said to Kai who shook his head and pointed at Arlo.

"He go it." He said and patted the dog's head. "In ich lin." He said and looked around. "We?" He asked and I looked at Max who shrugged.

"What do you want buddy?" Max asked Rosie was sitting on his lap watching Kai.

"Ich lin."

"I don't know what that means…." Max said and Kai who was clearly frustrated started to cry, Arlo licked his face and Kai wrapped his arms around his neck crying.

"Can you show us what you want?" I said and Kai took his backpack off and opened it and pulled out cards with little pictures on them he went through them until he found what he was looking for. "The kitchen?" He nodded.

"Ich lin." He said again.

"Come on," Max said standing up and grabbing Kai's hand. "Rosie come on get you something to drink."

"Kay." She said getting off the couch and going with Max, she was younger then Kai was by two months and it was insane to think that in three months she will be three and then next month Kai will be three.

"Mommy…" DJ said tapping my belly.

"Yeah?"

"Why's he got that thingy?"

"What thingy?"

"It looks like a giant straw." He said confused.

"It's called a feeding tube it gives him food into his stomach."

"Why?"

"Because when he eats real food his body can't digest it properly so it doesn't give him all the nutrients his body needs."

"Why?"

"Because he was born that way."

"Why?" DJ said again.

"DJ." Max yelled. "You hungry?"

"Yeah!" He ran into the kitchen, I struggled to get up and slowly made my way into the kitchen and the baby decided now would be the best time to wake up and start kicking.

Rosie was sitting on top of the counter watching Max look around in the fridge, Kai was standing watching Max and Arlo beside him. "Ar, ater." He said and Arlo went to the fridge next to Max and picked up the ketchup bottle.

"No…." Max said taking the ketchup from the dog and handing him a water bottle he took it to Kai.

"Go boy." He said hugging the dog and he plopped onto the floor and Arlo laid down beside him.

"Do you want to sit at the table?" I asked Kai he was struggling to open his water.

"No." He said.

"Are you sure?"

"Hep?" He said holding the bottle up.

"Sure." I opened it for him and handed it back.

"Mommy come sit with me." DJ said I didn't want to leave Kai sitting there all alone though. "Daddy we're hungry." DJ whined.

"I know buddy but pancakes don't take that long." He said and DJ dropped his head onto the table, Rosie was still on the counter helping Max.

When Max was done he picked Rosie up and brought the full plate of pancakes over carefully and set the food down and kissed Rosie's head before putting her down as well. "Where is Kai?"

"Sitting on the floor over there." Max turned to look at Kai who was content on the floor rubbing Arlo's head.

"Do you want to come over here."

"No ank ou."

"You sure?" He said something that sounded like he wasn't hungry so Max went over and picked him up and brought him over anyway. "You don't have to eat okay? I just don't want you sitting over there by yourself."

 **Kayla's Pov**

Cambry ended up taking Harlan and and Willow to the park to give Ryland and I some alone time. "So did you make up your mind?" Ryland said.

"About?"

"The whole stupid movie night thing."

"Wasn't that you that had to make up your mind about it and not me?"

"No I said I wanted Max and Sadie to come as well but you said no."

"I did not say no Ryland I said that I invited Cambry so if you invite Max and Sadie just let them know she's going to be here."

"And you aren't gonna be all pissy that Sadie's here?"

"I have no intention on speaking to her."

"Isn't that a bit much?"

"I'm sorry what?" I said giving him the shut up look.

"Nothing babe."

"That's what I thought…." I said just as his phone started to ring he rolled his eyes as he answered it.

"Hey mom." He said sighing. "No nothing's wrong just stressed." He said looking at me I rolled my eyes. "Saturday? Hold on." He moved the phone away from his ear. "Are we doing anything Saturday?"

"No but everyone's coming over on Friday."

"We aren't doing anything." He said I moved away from him he was getting on my nerves everything was getting on my nerves lately. "My mom is coming over Saturday to spend time with the kids." He said dropping his phone back down onto the couch.

"Ok."

"Do you wanna go get lunch or something?"

"No thanks."

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"No."

"Okay I give up." He said throwing his hands in the air dramatically.

"Ok."

"What is your problem?" He asked I didn't say anything he sighed and came closer to me. "Kayla?"

"What Ryland?"

"What's with the attitude right now?"

"I don't have an attitude."

"Yeah you do."

"I don't know." I said I picked up my phone but Ryland grabbed it.

"Don't push me away just talk to me."

"She let my mom talk shit about our son, she stood me up multiple times and decided that I was the one being a dick about everything and should apologize first and here you are telling me to be nice to her? I don't think so."

I didn't say you had to be nice to her, I was just thinking that you could be civil with her."

"I don't need her in my life."

"She's your only sister."

"I have your sisters." I pointed out he smiled.

"I know but I meant she's your family, at one point she was the only person you had."

"I just want you to be on my side."

"I'm on your side Kayla but I think this entire thing can be resolved if you just sit down and talk to her, everyone makes mistakes and hers was choosing your mother who's never done anything for you guys over you when you would move mountains to make her happy."

"I already told her that as long as my mom was in her life I wasn't going to be, I am not doing this anymore i'm not gonna put my babies through that."

"I know."

"And she wants mom in her life that's fine I hope she's happy with that decision but I can't do it anymore…."

"When she comes over Friday you aren't going to talk to her at all?"

"I don't know what i'm going to do," I groaned laying down with my head on his lap. "She's finding out what the baby is Friday morning so I guess we have something to talk about but I don't know… I miss her and I miss being able to go over anytime I'm bored or lonely."

"I think you two will make up and everything will go back to how it was before and we can all stop walking on eggshells."

"Does it piss you off that we aren't talking?"

"I just want you to be happy Kayla that's all I ever want for you and I know that you and Sadie not talking is making you sad and moody."

"Basically i'm a bitch?"

"I didn't say that…."

"You thought it." I said.

"But I didn't say it." I rolled my eyes and he smirked. "We are all alone right now." He said softly I knew where this was going.

"Uh huh."

"You wanna have some fun before the kids come back?" He asked pulling me up into a kiss.

"Are we gonna build a fort?" I asked he laughed against my lips.

"Do you want to build a fort?"

"Maybe later." I said pulling him down on top of me.

"Shouldn't we go to the room?" He asked as I pulled his shirt off of him.

"Yeah."

"So get-" He groaned when I bit his neck his fingers digging into my side. "Kayla…."

 **Harlan's Pov**

"You wanna get on the swing little man?" Cambry asked I nodded and sat on the swing next to the baby swings where Willow was swinging.

"Is Kai spending the night with his daddy?" I asked watching her push Willow she likes the swing sometimes right now she was laughing.

"No he's just visiting him today."

"Oh he doesn't want to spend the night?"

"I'm not really sure." She said and pushed Willow again she was starting to not like the swing.

"We're going on vacation soon." I said and Cambry looked at me.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I heard mommy and daddy talking about Hawaii!"

"Have you been there before?"

"No but I sawed some pictures before and it's so cool."

"Yeah it is pretty cool."

"Have you been before?" I asked pushing myself but not to high because i'd get scared.

"Yeah once with my parents and brother."

"Was it awesome?"

"Yeah it was pretty awesome, my brother and I learned how to surf he was better at it then I was."

"What's surf?"

"Here." She said pulling out her phone while Willow was still swinging she looked like she was falling asleep, silly sister. "This is surfing." She said and handed me the phone.

"Woah…."

"Pretty cool right?"

"I want to surf!" I said and bounced up I forgot I was on a swing and I fell off.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I giggled.

"H-Harlan?" I turned there was a women standing there in front of me she looked familiar kind of and then she looked at Cambry. "Who are you?"

"I'm his mom's friend."

"You know where she is?" She had tears in her eyes I hid behind Cambry.

"Um yeah she's at home….."

"I've been calling her for months now and she never answers."

"I can tell Kayla you are trying to get ahold of her but-"

"Who?"

"Kayla."

"N-no you must be mistaken her name is-"

"Okay um you might know his real parents but my friend adopted him because he was living in on the streets."

"I don't… I don't understand…" Cambry pushed me behind her and picked up Willow.

"I can give his mother your number and you guys can figure out what's going on and who you are but I don't think they'd be comfortable with this." She said I was scared I just wanted to go home.

"O-okay…"

 **Ryland's Pov**

"Hey Maxie…" I said as I opened the door he was holding Kai he was fast asleep. "What you do to him?"

"He played tag with DJ and Rosie and then hide and seek, DJ told me that he couldn't find Kai so I freaked out and Arlo brought me to him and the poor kid fell asleep under the table." He said I laughed.

"Cambry isn't here."

"Where is she?"

"She took Harlan and Willow to the park." I said and he smirked. "What?"

"Nothing…."

"What?"

"Freshly showered, completely relaxed, sappy-"

"Shut up….." I moved so he could come in.

"Where should I put him?"

"On the couch is fine." He nodded and went over to the couch. "Where is Sadie?"

"At home with the kids, we don't have enough car seats in the car for everyone to come, hell we don't even have enough car for all the car seats we need."

"Car shopping?"

"Yeah tomorrow I think."

"Are you busy Friday night? Or well midday?"

"The only thing we have Friday is the doctor's appointment to find out the gender and I think baby shopping, we were supposed to be looking at houses online but with everything that happened with Kai I don't think the move to New York is going to happen."

"Kayla said something about Cambry moving."

"What…." He looked up at me and then back to Kai he sighed. "Just what I needed…" He mumbled.

"Daddy!" I heard as soon as the door opened Harlan ran to me.

"Hey dude, what's wrong?" His eyes were red.

"I fell off the swings and landed on my butt…." He said pouting.

"Oh hey Max." Cambry said Willow was sleeping or either falling asleep.

"Cambry can we talk?"

"Actually I need to talk to Kayla about something important so if you can just wait like ten seconds."

"My conversation will only take ten seconds." He said sternly.

"Fine… What?"

"Is it true that you are moving?"

"Yeah in like two months I think."

"When the hell were you going to tell me?" He yelled and Kai whined in his sleep.

"Stop yelling around him." Cambry said glaring at him.

"Well?"

"I have to move because I have no money to pay my rent because I was fired by you." She said bitterly. "So Kayla talked to Aaron who is transferring to LA to be the manager of his department and he said I could work for him as his assistant, so yes i'm moving."

I can seriously never fucking get rid of this guy… Now he's moving to LA as well?

"This is bullshit…"

"Like I said I have no-"

"So have your fucking job back." Max yelled and Cambry took a deep breath.

"Can you calm down? Because you are starting to piss me off, I am not taking the job back you made it very clear you didn't want me working there so yes i'm moving to LA so I can have money to pay for my son's upcoming surgery."

"Surgery… What surgery?"

"Read the fucking stuff I gave you!" Kai started to cry. "God damn it…" She said and came over and handed Willow to me who was peacefully asleep she could sleep through one of my concert if she was really tired. "I'm sorry…" She said to Max as she picked up Kai. "I'm trying to be nice with you so that Kai can see that we don't hate each other because that's how my parents are now and I hate it, I don't want that for him."

"Neither do I." He said looking down at the floor.

"He's having heart surgery."

"He has a heart problem…." Max said softly, Max also had a heart problem and I knew that was something he definitely didn't want to pass to his children.

"Yeah he was born with it, they said it's probably because of the drugs because I don't have a heart condition."

"I do…." Max said softly looking at Kai with sad eyes.

"Oh…."

"W-What's the surgery for?"

"I can send you all the information his doctors sent me."

"Yeah…" Kai had fallen back asleep she put him back down kissing his head.

"I'm gonna go talk to Kayla, I'm glad he didn't give you any problems." She said and went upstairs Max looked at me.

"This is why I never wanted kids." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Max it's not your fault that-"

"I have a crappy heart, my son has a crappy heart because I have a crappy heart."

"Has the baby been checked."

"I don't think so Sadie would have told me."

"Well did she put that a heart condition runs in the family?"

"No because I always thought it was because my mom did fucking drugs not a fucking genetic heart condition."

"Just because Kai has it doesn't mean the baby will have it."

"With my fucking luck…."

"On Friday tell them about the heart condition."

"Speaking of Friday I don't know if you'd want to come depending on how things turn out but Kayla and I are having sort of a movie night, Cambry is coming with Kai and Kayla's friend Aaron and she wanted me to invite you, Sadie, and the kids."

"Kayla wants Sadie to come?" Max looked surprised I wasn't going to tell him it was actually me who wanted them to come.

"Yeah she does, but you and Sadie would have to play nice with Cambry." God where was this coming from? I actually sort of liked her now before it was a burning hatred for her and now I can actually tolerate her, I wouldn't go as far as calling her my friend but she was alright.

 **Kayla's Pov**

It was Friday morning I didn't feel good I felt like someone punched me repeatedly in the stomach with a sledgehammer I told Ryland I wasn't feeling good so I got breakfast in bed and I started to feel a bit better. "You feeling better?" Ryland asked he put Willow down on the bed and threw the wipes down beside her.

"Yeah, I can't remember what I ate last night or if I even did."

"I text you to make sure you ate." He mumbled, he had a 'dude day' with Harlan, he didn't want to call it a daddy son date because that wasn't manly.

"I know but then Willow was crabby so I lost track of time and just ended up falling asleep with her."

"It has nothing to do with you stressing over who that chick was?" He asked I frowned.

I had told Ry about the lady that talked to Cambry and we called the number but she didn't answer so we just tried to forget about it.

"He didn't know who she was so I'm trying not to freak out he's our son and if someone tries-"

"No one's going to do anything, stop stressing."

"I'm trying…."

"I have to go to the store buy some things for tonight."

"Like beer?" I asked he shrugged. "You can buy beer I don't care."

"You are gonna drink?"

"I'm nursing, I can't."

"Aren't you supposed to like wait three or four hours after drinking to breastfeed or something?"

"That's what everything says but I'd still rather not drink."

"Fine…"

"Someone has to be sober to watch all the kids."

"That's what Sadie's for she's pregnant."

"I don't know maybe…"

"Get up everyone will be here soon."

"You told them noon…" I said confused I looked over to Ryland's side of the bed and Harlan was still fast asleep because Ry had him out until midnight he wouldn't tell me what they were doing but my poor baby was so exhausted.

"And it's already after noon."

"Why'd you let me sleep so long?"

"You yelled when I tried waking you up when Willow got up."Willow first woke up so I just left you to sleep."

"Was Harlan with us all night?"

"No I woke him up to eat breakfast and after he ate he said he was gonna see what you were doing and I came to check on him and he was asleep on top of you."

"Get bacon when you go to the store we have no more." I said sadly he smiled and nodded picking up his keys. "And coffee creamer."

"Okay baby." He went to open the door I coughed he gave me a look and I made a kiss sound he laughed. "I love you Kayla." His lips were always so soft and made me melt even at the lightest of kisses.

"I love you too RyRy." He didn't like when I added the extra Ry to his name he said that was reserved for his mom.

Cambry got here a little early because Kai wanted to see Harlan those two were inseparable when they were together but we also had to keep reminding Harlan to be careful because he always played so rough with him and I didn't want Kai to get hurt, Max and Sadie were on their way I didn't know if Sadie was even going to talk to me at all, I really did want all of this to be over between us but at the same time I knew that if I gave in she would try and push mom on me like she use to and that wouldn't be fair to Harlan.

"So why isn't he at school?" Cambry asked watching them build something with Lego's Willow was in her little walker sucking away on her pacifier watching her brother and cousin.

"Staff development day, they have the entire summer to develop and improve but of course they wait until the last minute…" I mumbled Cambry laughed.

"So when are you guys leaving." She asked.

"Leaving for what?"

"What?"

"What….."

"Harlan said you guys were going to Hawaii."

"What? When did he say that?"

"He said he heard you and Ryland talking about going to Hawaii and that he was so excited."

"We were thinking about going to Hawaii we didn't decide on anything though."

"Well Harlan thinks your going."

"Great…."

"What do you not want to go?"

"It's not that, Ryland and I have been arguing lately about stupid small stuff and it's not like he's doing anything wrong i'm being a bitch most of the time but i'm just getting myself ready for him to leave again and be all alone so I started to pick fights with him but thankfully we got it resolved and haven't fought for a week, that's the only reason I didn't want to go because I didn't want to fight but we have finally resolved that situation."

"Take it from a girl who at one point had her boyfriend and her brother away on tour. It gets hard at times but as long as you have people who can understand the empty pain you are feeling it isn't so bad but the guys never understand it even though they say they do they aren't alone, they have hundreds of people screaming their name and their best friends with them every day it gets hard but you push through one day at a time."

"Have you and Gabe talked lately?"

"We had lunch were he yelled at me the entire time about not telling about Kai, about lying to Max, about lying to him, about lying to my dad, pretty much just yelled the entire time and then he met Kai and took him out to a buy a toy."

"So are you guys okay now?"

"I think we are I mean he's coming over for dinner next week so that should be…. Fun I guess."

"You guess? Oh come on you've missed him."

"I have but he's still angry about the entire thing and i'd rather just leave him alone to be angry."

"And are you?"

"No because he won't let me I ignored his text and three hours later he came over."

"Guess you shouldn't ignore him." I said laughing.

"Who side are you on?"

"At the moment i'm rooting for your brother." She dropped her head onto mine laughing just as Ryland came in followed by Max and Sadie.

"Hey everyone." Cambry said taking a deep breath.

"Hey." Sadie said Max just waved and continued talking to Ryland.

"Harlan!" DJ ran to Harlan and tackled him to the floor he was giggling as he wrapped his arms around DJ's neck.

"DJ!" He said holding him tightly.

"I'm gonna go call Aaron see where he's at." I said and Sadie followed me into the other room.

"Can we talk?"

"About?" I said looking down at my phone he had texted me about ten minutes ago saying he was on his way so I didn't bother calling him.

"Mom…."

"I have nothing to talk about on that subject." I said trying to stay as calm as I could.

"Fine can we talk about us?"

"I don't want to talk about that either."

"I take it you don't even want to talk to me then." Sadie said and turned.

"Is the baby's heart okay?" I asked she stopped and smiled.

"Yeah they looked at the heart and said that everything looked good but once they baby is born they are gonna do all these test just to make sure everythings good."

"Good." I said I didn't know what else to stay right now.

"It's um it's a boy…." She said softly.

"I'm happy for you and Max but I know how much you wanted another girl." I said and she laughed.

"I think I convinced Max to have one more when this little one is older."

"Family of four." I said and she smiled I missed her smile it was always so warm and brought a smile to everyone around her.

"Well four or five depending on when we have Kai."

"How are you adjusting to that?"

"Taking it one day at a time it's hard on Max that he doesn't get to see him every day but Kai's really sweet and DJ and Rosie love him."

"He is a sweetheart much like his dad."

"Yeah…"

"Have you guys thought of a name for the baby? Or should I just call the baby him?"

"We actually have."

"Did mom pick his name out?" I asked bitterly.

"She wanted me to name him Thomas." She said and I had to close my eyes and block everything out Sadie knew how much I hated him hate isn't even a strong enough word for how much I despise that man.

"So…. Thomas what?"

"I told her no."

"You told mom no? Did she turn red? Did her head explode?" I asked and Sadie laughed a real one this time and I found myself smiling and an empty hole inside me was filling.

"She got pissed when I said no."

"Man if only I could time travel i'd love to see her face…." I said trying to imagine what she looked like. "So what name did you and Max pick?"

"Alexander Empire Lightwood-Bane."

"Ryland's already named the next baby we have Legend."

"Empire and Legend." She said shaking her head.

"Everything okay in here?" Max asked leaning against the wall Willow was on his shoulders with her hands in his hair pulling at it.

"Yeah we were just coming back." I said Sadie lost her smile but she followed me out.

"How did your doctor's appointment go?" Cambry asked she was trying to be as nice as she could without having to fake it.

"It went great."

"Do you know what you are having?"

"A boy." She said and Ryland pulled Max into a hug.

"Congratulations man."

"Thanks." Max said.

"Oh shit… Did you guys talk about the heart? With the doctor?" I looked at Cambry I didn't know how she'd feel knowing that it was just Kai who had the heart condition.

"Yeah we did they looked at the heart and said that it looked fine but we are going to a specialist to double check and then after he's born they are gonna do some more test to triple check." Max said he was smiling until he looked over at Kai, Sadie was also watching for Cambry's reaction to see if she was going to be bitter about it but she looked up and smiled at her.

"I'm glad he's alright, knowing what I go through with Kai and how many times i've almost lost him, I wouldn't wish that upon any parent." She said everyone was looking at Kai now he was laughing because everytime he would put a lego on top of the 'tower' the kids were building Rosie would take it off and put it back into the box of lego's.

"Maaa." Kai said. "Te don wa ta." He said pointing at Rosie.

"Come here." She said he dropped what he had and went over to her. "It's medicine time."

"No." He said.

"Stop."

"Noo." He started to cry.

"Kaiser." She said in a warning tone he put his head down on her lap crying Arlo was right by his side trying to get him to calm down she picked him up and his crying only got worse. "I'll be back." She said and walked off with him screaming.

"I should go see if she needs help." I said but Sadie looked at Max.

"I um… I'll go…" Max said.

 **Max's Pov**

Cambry was in one of the guest rooms with all his medical stuff laid out he was sitting on the bed shirtless crying still. "Do you need any help?" I asked she looked at me and shook her head.

"I got it…"

"Are you sure?"

"Peas no." Kai cried and his face was nothing but pain.

"What's the medicine for?"

"His chronic illnesses."

"I've been doing a lot of research about them lately."

"Good."

"Can we have a normal conversation?"

"Like what Max?"

"Why does he need the feeding tube?"

"If you read everything I gave you then you would know he has a partially paralyzed stomach which is called gastroparesis with that and malabsorption it's not pretty inside his body he got the feeding tube because his gastroenterologist and nutritionist thought it would be best for him."

"How long has he had it?"

"Only about five months maybe six." He was still crying.

"Why is he crying?"

"One of his medications he gets through his port and it burns and he knows so he's cries and when he gets it he screams because it hurts him but there is nothing I can do." She said and started to prep some stuff. "You ready?" She asked him and he shook his head.

He didn't cry with the ones that went through his feeding tube and he actually swallowed a few pills and then she moved towards his port a little below his right collarbone and he started to cry again. "You're okay baby it's only gonna sting for a minute."

"No." He said holding his hands out.

"Kai please."

"Noooo." He said with little tears falling and my heart broke.

"What if I hold him?" I said she looked at me and then back to Kai.

"I don't know if that will help but you can try." She said I nodded and picked him up.

"Hey buddy… Daddy's got you." I kissed his head and his little hand gripped my arm tightly and he screamed at the top of his lungs before Cambry even put the needle into his port. "It's okay baby boy." I whispered to him I didn't know if this was helping or not but she pushed the medicine in through the line and he screamed again.

"Hur…." He said and started to choke on his tears. "Hurt…" He said pointing to his heart.

"I know baby, I know it will feel better in a minute." Cambry said and he continued to cry.

His breathing started to calm down a little bit and his little body relaxed against me that's when I realized he was asleep it freaked me out but Cambry was freaking out so I guess this was normal. "I-is he okay?"

"His body gets tired easily and his freaks outs take a lot out of him and the meds make him tired so he usually cat naps throughout the day and he falls asleep randomly."

"Like narcolepsy?"

"Yeah…"

"Tell me he doesn't have narcolepsy too…."

"Um no not that I know of… He can walk around without a problem for like an hour but if he's playing it's usually like fifteen minutes and then he has to lay down because his body can't keep up with what he wants to do which is why school is going to be tough on him when he's older."

"He's a trooper." I said fixing him. "Should I leave him here?"

"No I have to keep an eye on him while he sleeps."

"Why?"

"Central sleep apnea."

"Is there anything he doesn't have?"

"Well the sleep apnea was when he was a baby they say usually they outgrow that but I had a scare with him so he still uses this little machine that he gets hooked up to at night at it sets off an alarm if he stops breathing, he loves it because Shane use he says he's getting recharged and Kai felt like a robot."

"Who's Shane?"

"None of your business." She said.

"I think I have a right to know who my son is around."

"He's my ex boyfriend I dated him but he dumped him after Kai's first surgery said he that Kai took up too much time."

"I'm sorry."

"Guys are dicks." She said holding her hands out for Kai.

"I got him." I said she didn't say anything just picked up all the stuff putting it away as I took him back downstairs.

"Daddy is Kai okay?" DJ asked rubbing Kai's back.

"Yeah player he is he had to get some medicine."

"I never want that medicine…." DJ said shaking his head.

Aaron laughed I think that was the guy's name I can't really remember all I do know is Ryland hates him. "You want another beer?" Aaron asked Ryland who nodded.

"Yeah, you want one Max?" I looked at Sadie she smiled at me so I took that as the okay that I could drink.

"Yeah." She sat down beside me and brushed Kai's hair out of his face.

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah he is, he was pretty scared earlier but he pushed through it."

"Brave little boy." She said Cambry came back down and sat beside Kayla they were whispering to each other.

 **Kayla's Pov**

"You aren't driving are you?" I asked Aaron he could barely stand he was way to drunk.

"No, no, no, no…." He said and then laughed.

"I can drop you off at home Aaron." He said something inaudible and then laughed. "I'm taking you home." I mumbled.

"I can do it." Cambry said putting Kai's jacket on.

"No I have uber." Aaron said holding the doorway so he stays up. "Uber." He laughed.

"I got him Kayla you deal with Ryland."

"Good luck Cam."

"Thanks i'm gonna need it."

"Same here." I decided to clean up a little before going to make sure Ryland was alright.

Harlan was in his room asleep and Willow was in her crib hopefully falling asleep she wasn't crying so I wasn't going to go in there, Ryland was pulling his clothes off when I got up to our room. "Hey handsome." I said he turned and smiled, he wasn't as drunk as Aaron was but he was still drunk enough to the point where he said what was on his mind and didn't hold back.

"Hey…" He said his eyes barely open.

"I think you might of had a little bit too much to drink." I said he shook his head, I put the bottle of water I brought him and some tylenol down on his nightstand because he's gonna need that in the morning.

"Nah I could go with like two more and then i've had too much."

"No more drinks because the kids are asleep and you are done…"

"Your not my mom." He grumbled as I tried to push him towards the bed.

"Well she will be here in the morning." He grabbed my arm and his fingers traced the length of my scar that I had got from Tanner.

"How'd you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"You stayed with him even though he beat you and you let him beat you."

"Ryland go to sleep…."

"You are so stupid for staying with him."

"Stop it I mean it." I was trying not to get pissed off.

"You justified him beating you made excuses for him." He said laughing. "So fucking stupid."

"Go fuck yourself Ryland."

"No it's you that needs to go fuck yourself I ain't the fucking dumb one who let someone beat me for years but oh he loves you so you stayed like a fucking retard."

"Don't you think I fucking know that Ryland?"

"It's all your fault he almost killed you." He said shaking his head.

"Because I'm the one who told him to beat the hell out of me? I'm the one who told him to cut my arm? Yeah it's all my fucking fault right?"

"You would have stayed with him if he apologized to you after that." He laughed.

"Fuck you Ryland." I slapped him and ran out of the room.

I needed to leave I couldn't be here right now I didn't want to be around him tomorrow I'd come pick up the kids and go somewhere far away from Ryland I didn't want to wake them up and drag them off to someone's house not when I didn't even know where the hell I was going, I looked at the notepad where Ryland and I would scribble random notes to each other I was crying as I picked up the pen.

I called Sadie but she didn't answer they went home early because she was tired so they were probably asleep and Cambry had to take Kai to speech therapy early in the morning.

I knocked on Aaron's door but I didn't really have any hope that he would open his door he was more fucked up then Ryland was. The door opened he was only in his boxers. "Kayla…. Why are you here?"

"Can I crash on your couch? Ryland and I got into it and I couldn't be there right now."

"Sure." He moved letting me in. "You can have my room." He said sitting down on the couch picking up a beer.

"You are still drinking?"

"It's the weekend." He said shrugging.

"You aren't gonna remember shit in the morning."

"That's what I'm going for." He said downing the beer.

"You got anymore?"

"There's Kayla!" He said laughing. "Fridge." I got one and sat down sighing trying to push Ryland out of my mind.

"What are you watching?"

"Game of Thrones."

I was a light weight I also have been and I always will be Aaron made some stupid joke and I fell on him laughing his hand went to my waist. "I don't-" His lips were on mine I kissed him back he pulled the hem of my shirt up and over my head and then his lips were back on mine, he pushed me back against the couch. _What the fuck am I doing?_ My mind screamed I pushed him away.

"No." He didn't seem to care I pushed him off of me but he could really form a complete sentence right now. "I think I'm gonna be sick…" I said and ran to the bathroom barely making it, all this was reminding me why I don't drink.

When I went back out to the living room he was passed out I pulled him down so he was actually laying down and put a blanket on him and then I went up to his room and fell into his bed, I fell asleep trying to come up with an idea of where the kids and I would go tomorrow.

 **Ryland's Pov**

"Wake up." Someone said I groaned. "Wake up." I lifted my head too fast I groaned. "Mom…?"

"Willow was soaking wet did you not check on her at all?" She asked holding Willow bouncing her.

"Where is Kayla?"

"I don't know you tell." Mom said and I thought about last night and I remembered everything I said to her and how she slapped me, my hand went to my cheek.

"Can you watch the kids for a little bit?"

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"I was drunk last night-"

"Kind of figured that one…" She mumbled kissing Willow's head.

"I said some shit to Kayla and she left." I said mom didn't say anything she just nodded.

"I'll watch them."

"Thank you…."

My head was killing me I picked up my phone and next to it was some tylenol and water. "Did you bring this?"

"No Kayla must have."

"I'm a fucking dick….." I mumbled mom didn't say anything but she also didn't disagree.

I grabbed my keys on the little table we had right by the door and I noticed the notepad had something on it. Kayla's engagement ring was on the pad with the words 'i'm done' scribbled in messy letters.

I called Sadie and Cambry but neither of them seen her so I figured Aaron's house I only knew where he lived because Kayla was going to let him babysit while we went on a date next week so he sent me his address so I could drop the kids off with him, now i'll be lucky to even see Kayla without getting kicked in the dick. I knocked on his door but no one answered so I banged on it.

"What!" He yelled as he opened the door. "Oh… What's up dude?" He asked holding his head.

"Where is she?" He only had boxers on so this made things kind of awkward.

"Who?"

"Kayla."

"How should I know?"

"Your telling me she's not here?"

"Why would Kayla be here?" He asked confused.

"Ryland…." Kayla's voice came from somewhere and she came down with no shirt on.

"What the fuck…."

"Kayla?" Aaron looked confused.

"You son of bitch." I said and he held his hands up defensively Kayla picked her shirt up putting it on quickly, i'm gonna fucking kill him.

 **Clary to the rescue in the next chapter she gives both Kayla and Ryland 'a talk'**


	39. Chapter 39 Mad Momma Clary

**We find out a little bit more backstory about Kayla in this chapter**

 **Juliejustdance- I laughed so hard when I read your review I choked on air I don't know why it was funny but it was so thanks lol**

 **Kayla's Pov**

I fucked up I knew that much but he's acting like this entire thing is my fault like he didn't start everything. "You shouldn't have punched him in the face." I mumbled starting out the window.

"You fucked him." He said gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"I did not have sex with him."

"You cheated on-"

"We kissed that's it."

"Do you need me to look up what the fucking definition of cheating is for you." He yelled I had a headache so this wasn't fun but if he wanted to be a fucking douche I will be one right back.

"Oh my god pull the fuck over and kiss someone see if I give a flying fuck."

"Unlike you I'm not gonna cheat."

"Hard to cheat on someone when I left you."

"Shut up."

"Or did you not see that I left the ring? Because I did I'm fucking done take me back to your house so I can get my kids and then never fucking talk to me again."

"You are not taking the kids." He said setting his jaw in a stubborn line.

"Since when did you tell me what I can and can't do?" He didn't say anything just kept driving. "You are the one who made it crystal fucking clear what you thought about me last night, you don't get to fucking do that I have been through enough I have let so many people walk over me and I'll be damned if I let you fucking dick."

"I'm the dick? You stormed out being a fucking bitch you were the one who slapped me."

"Because you said I deserved to fucking die!" I yelled he didn't seem to have anything to say after that.

We didn't talk for the rest of the ride home but as soon as we made it into driveway I got out of the car before he even parked it. "You are not taking them I mean if." He yelled getting out of the car.

"I honestly don't care what you say." I yelled back.

"Stop being a bitch."

"Stop being a piece of shit!" I yelled slamming the door.

Spongebob was on and Clary was sitting next to Harlan with Willow in her lap. "Oh your back I didn't know if-"

"You're not taking them." Ryland said again.

"You sound like a broken record." I mumbled. "Harlan come on." I took Willow from Clary and Harlan started to get up.

"I told you that you are not taking them Kayla."

"And I told you that I don't give a fuck what you say they are my kids-"

"Really because I thought they were ours." He said sarcastically.

"Mommy where are we going?" Harlan asked.

"Somewhere away from all this bullshit."

"The only bullshit is yours."

"Oh really? It's only mine? Who the fuck started all this Ryland? Get off your high horse." He was blocking the way glaring at me.

"Give me my daughter."

"I'm leaving."

"You are not fucking-"

"Both if you enough!" Clary yelled Harlan was crying against her. "Ryland take Harlan out back."

"Why?"

"Because I said so Kayla upstairs."

"I'm not staying here." I said and she glared at me she was really pissed off.

"I said go upstairs." I've never had a real mother before so I never got in trouble growing up but this is what I assumed it felt like I went upstairs like she said holding Willow she didn't seem to care about all the commotion, I went to Willow's room and sat in the rocking chair.

"Mommy and daddy really fucked shit up didn't we baby girl?"

Clary came in and closed the door she sat down on the floor in front of me. "What's going on?" She asked I kissed Willow's head she was already asleep but I didn't want to put her down I needed to hold onto her because I didn't want to lose her I couldn't lose her and right now I know Clary will be pro Ryland and fuck Kayla because that's what mothers are supposed to do they side with their child… I wish I had that from my mom…..

"Nothing."

"Kayla…"

"I just want to leave."

"You don't go running when things hard Kayla."

"What's the point anymore? All we do is fight and he's a fucking dick." She gave me a look and I sighed. "Fine I'll tell you what happened…"

She listened silently to the entire story i'm sure she'll hate me by the time I'm done talking. "So yeah I kissed him and-"

"Do you see anything wrong with that?" Clary asked calmly.

"Of course I see what's wrong with that, I know I fucked up doing that but he doesn't get to pretend like he didn't do shit and that he's the fucking victim now he started all this shit."

"Kayla-"

"Him and my mother would get along fabulously, she blamed me as well for what Tanner did right after I woke up from surgery she asked what I did to upset him, I tried to leave him that's what I did wrong and as a result of trying to leave he tried to kill me with a broken piece of glass, and four surgeries and two months of a physical therapy rehab and a total of four months in the hospital after I got out my mom tried to talk me into getting back with him because I pushed him to far, she said that I needed to apologize to him."

"Honey…"

"You have no idea how many times I was laying in that hospital bed just wishing that he had killed me, I tried to-" I stopped myself from talking I didn't want to bring up painful memories that no one cared about.

"What Ryland said was wrong but what you did was also wrong."

"I know."

"You don't go kissing other guys because you are pissed off."

"I know."

"Ryland should have never said any of that it was uncalled for but so was kissing another man."

"He kissed me."

"And that makes it okay?"

"No I didn't say it was okay, I know I fucked up okay? I fuck everything up thanks for reminding me…." I said sitting back lifting Willow up a little.

"Relationships are hard Kayla but you don't throw them away when they get hard." I dropped my head onto Willow's little head kissing her little patch of hair that was in a tiny little ponytail.

"There's nothing to save anymore… At this point what's left for us? All we do is fight and act like assholes to each other. Ryland probably hates me now anyway…"

"I know my son better than anyone and he loves you with everything he has Kayla, you two need to work on your relationship on communicating Jace and I sucked at that and as a result we almost got divorced."

"My marriage is over before it even began so yay me…"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself own up to your mistake and if you really love my son work on fixing the problem instead of yelling and screaming at each other where does that get you? In the end what does it solve? Nothing other than pissing each other off some more." I would have hated pissing her off when I was younger, I could just about saying anything to my mom and she would just say whatever but I have a feeling that wouldn't work too well on Clary.

"I do love him."

"So stop yelling sit down and talk like two adults instead of yelling and blaming each other like children."

"Okay…"

"And one last thing."

"Yes?"

"I know that everything won't always be perfect that their will be fights and arguments but you do not yell at each other in front of those kids, it's not their fault that you two are fighting and they shouldn't have to sit there and watch their parents fight and scream calling each other names, you put them first you hold in the anger until you are somewhere they can't hear you or they are asleep. And if I find out from Harlan that you two are fighting around them I will come back here so fast and whoop both your asses, do you understand me?"

"Y-yes ma'am…."

"Now i'm going to talk to Ryland he'll be up here soon to talk to you." I didn't even get to say anything because she left closing the door behind her I leaned back in the rocking chair trying to figure out what i'm gonna say to Ryland.

My phone rang I quickly answered it because I didn't want to wake up Willow. "Well if it isn't my adorable baby brother." I said softly he laughed.

"Hey Kayla…."

"What's wrong? I know that tone."

"Do you think you can come to visit soon? I need to see you and I talked to Sadie but she's too pregnant so she can't come and I just I really need one of you guys…"

"What's wrong Row?"

"I can't take mom anymore I just I can't do it." He said and choked back on a sob.

"Baby boy you know i'd come see you but mom will not let me in…."

"She's going to visit Sadie in two weeks it's some kind of family baby shower for her with all the cousins May and Rebecca are doing it for her, I know you probably aren't going because mom is going to be there so can you just come here? Please? I really just need…. I need someone…."

"Of course baby, i'll get someone to watch the kids and i'll come see you."

"Thank you." He said still crying.

 **Ryland's Pov**

I couldn't get Harlan to stop crying he just sat on the patio couch crying so I left him alone I didn't know what I could say to make him feel better mom was upstairs with Kayla probably telling her how i'm the piece of shit for what I said, I did feel terrible for what I said but she kissed another fucking guy. "I want mommy." Harlan said wiping his tears.

"Mommy's talking to grandma right now." She's been up there for awhile with mom I wonder how that talks going.

"I just want my mommy." He said softly.

"You can see her once grandma is done talking to her." He looked at me with a little grumpy face and kicked me. "Harlan stop it."

"Don't talk to me!" He yelled kicking me again.

"You don't kick people it's rude." He was angry I could tell that but he looked more sad than angry he hated when Kayla and I fought.

"I don't care." He said crossing his arms he was getting better with his prosthetic and even though he could only make it into a fist by pulling down on the trigger with his small hand he seemed to do it when he was mad as if he was closing his own real hand.

"Look at me." I said but he didn't. "Harlan look at me."

"What…." He said with new tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry that mommy and I yelled in front of you."

"You made her sad…." He said, arguing wasn't something Harlan liked because of his parents and what happened.

"Harlan go inside so I can talk to your daddy for a minute." Mom said coming outside Nugget ran out and started sniffing around.

"Can I go see mommy?" He asked wiping away his tears.

"Of course baby she's in Willow's room." Mom said and he smiled brightly as he ran inside.

"She's probably gonna take the kids and run." I mumbled.

"Stop it." Mom said in her shut the fuck up tone. "I have had it with both of you today."

"Me? I'm not the one who kissed another person."

"Don't pretend you didn't do anything wrong Ryland, this is on both of you." Mom yelled. "Do you have any idea how disappointed I am in you right now?" She said and that did the trick in making me feel even worse.

"Yes…."

"No I don't think you do, I raised you better than that you do not talk to a women like that, you do not blame her for something she had no control over do you think she asked to beat by him? Do you know every little thing she went through?"

"No…"

"So what makes it okay for you to say those things?"

"Nothing."

"Imagine if that happened to one of your sisters and now think of how you would feel if you found out some man told them they deserved that and that it was their fault."

"I'd kill that son of a bitch." I said though gritted teeth.

"So what makes it okay for you stay it?"

"It wasn't okay… It was wrong I know that… I was drunk."

"Being drunk does not justify anything because Kayla can say the exact same thing on why she and whatever his name is kissed."

"But-"

"But what Ryland?"

"Nothing…."

"Would you like to tell me your side of the story?"

"I'm sure Kayla already told you everything." I slouched back in my chair and mom glared at me I sat up.

"Do you have anything to add?"

"I went there to apologizes to her for what I said but I open the door and he's practically naked and she has no shirt on so what the fuck was I supposed to think? She got mad at me for punching him like nothing he did was wrong."

"Well from my understanding he was really drunk when he left here that's what Kayla said."

"He was, Kayla's friend Cambry had to drive him home because he couldn't even stand up straight."

"So he doesn't remember kissing her?"

"No he told me that he didn't even remember Kayla coming to his place but how the fuck can I trust him when he's been after her since before we even started dating again."

"Do you trust Kayla?"

"I thought I could…."

"And i'm sure she thought she could trust you with telling you about Tanner but you turned that around on her like everyone else did."

"Whose side are you on right now."

"My grandchildrens side who deserve to grow up with two parents who love each other not you two screaming and yelling at each other."

"Mom-"

"You both fucked up last night and hurt each other."

"Okay but what she did was worse."

"At this point I don't care who did what that was worse, you hurt her badly she hurt you badly, if you two keep fighting their will be no relationship to fix, do you want that?"

"No."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know mom…"

"I have never seen you this happy with someone Ry I don't want you to throw away-"

"I love her so much mom but how do I fix this mess?"

"You both agree that you both fucked up and you talk to each other about what you are going to do to make sure this shit doesn't happen again."

"Have you and dad ever had a fight like this? Where you both fucked up?"

"More times then I can count."

"And how did you two push past that?"

"Because we love each other enough to know that everyone makes mistakes we're all human no one is perfect and we didn't really get that until we went on that couples retreat."

"I bet that went perfect…." I mumbled.

"Actually no…. Your dad and I got into a fight and I left him to go to the singles side where I almost had a very drunk one night stand with a guy."

"What…." That was all I could say because that was so unlike her.

"I can't remember his name anymore but he saw me all sad and decided to make a move Izzy was trying to get me to stop drinking but I was really upset and just the name of your father pissed me off at that point so I got drunk and he took me to the waterfall that your father was _to tired_ to go to and well i'm not gonna go into detail on what happened but people make mistakes Bubbie and it's your job to figure out if you can move past those mistakes and keep moving forward."

"I think i'm ready to go and talk to Kayla."

"Alright let's go."

"Are you gonna sit with us and make sure we don't yell?"

"No i'm going to take my babies outside so they don't have to hear you two if you guys do yell."

Harlan was laying on the floor next to Willow's crib 'reading' a book to Kayla, he didn't know how to read yet but from what I heard it was a pretty epic story. "Hey buddy can you go with grandma so mommy and I can talk?"

"Don't hurt her." He said looking at Kayla helplessly. "Please…."

"I'm not we are just going to talk." I looked at Kayla but she wouldn't look at me she stared down at Willow who was nursing.

"Do you want me to take Willow?" Mom asked Kayla shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"Let her take the baby so we can talk." I said trying to keep my voice calm and collective.

"Okay…" She said and pulled her shirt back up and handed Willow over to my mom.

"I'll be outside with them."

"Grandma can we call uncle Logan?" Harlan asked as they walked out.

Neither of us said anything, Kayla pushed the little foot rest from the rocking chair my way I sat down on it and forced myself to look at her she was staring at one of the pictures on Willow's dresser I couldn't tell which one but it was either the one of Harlan kissing Willow's head or Kayla and I holding her for the first time. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "I didn't want to hurt you that was never my intentions but I was just so mad and he was drunk and when he kissed me I should have pushed him away but I didn't and I let things go too far, it wasn't Aaron's fault it was mine I was more sober than him so I should have pushed away but I was just so mad I just wanted… I don't even know what I wanted but it wasn't to hurt you." She said I could tell she was crying even though she wouldn't look at me I always knew when she was crying.

"I never should have said what I said to you drunk or not that wasn't an excuse for the things I said."

"You were right about everything." She said laughing bitterly. "I am pathetic…"

"I never called you pathetic." I said softly.

"Well I am…"

"Baby-" I went to touch her but she shook her head.

"I was stupid for staying with him, I was pathetic for thinking that I could some how change him, I made excuses for him I told myself that if I was just better he wouldn't have to hit me because I would be perfect and that would make him happy."

"Nobody is perfect Kayla."

"I'm sorry I slapped you." I laughed at that.

"I really deserved that… I think I deserved more than a slap."

"I'm sorry I fucked everything up."

"We both fucked up but i'm not giving up on us, I love you enough to push past this and just keep moving forward." I said repeating mom's words.

"I really don't deserve you." She said she finally looked at me her eyes were red and puffy she looked tired and heartbroken.

"I started this entire fight I know that and I know none of this crap would have happened if I just stopped drinking when you told me I had enough. I'm sorry baby for everything I said last night."

"I'm sorry for kissing him…" She said I pulled her ring out of my pocket and stared at it for a minute.

"I know that we will both make mistakes and this probably won't be our last fight but the start of many more to come over the years but I know in the end we will be okay because we love each other and we will get through all the bullshit we put each other through, I love you so much Kayla and I cannot imagine a life that you aren't beside me, you are my entire world the mother of my children and I need you so please," I moved to kneel down in front her. "Stay with me." I said softly and brought the ring up to her but she crossed her arms.

"I- I need to tell you something…."

"O-okay…."

"I haven't been completely honest with you about something."

"What?"

"I've had sex with Aaron before." She said and added quickly. "Not last night I would never do that to you… It was way before you."

"When?"

"The first time-"

"It was more than once?"

"Three times…."

"Go on," I said.

"The first time was in college it wasn't nothing too special his girlfriend just dumped him and I had just gotten out of a relationship with this guy I was dating in high school so we were pretty much each other's rebounds. we weren't super close until his parents died in an accident, he didn't have anyone left so we leaned on each other and made it through college together all ways studying with each other and quizzing one another, he was always a constant even when people left me like my mom, my dad, my sister, Aaron was there when I had no one like I was there for him."

"Did it mean anything to you the sex?" I couldn't picture losing my parents even though I came close to losing my mom but to lose both of them in an instant must've been terrible.

"No we didn't even talk about it, it was just meaningless sex which it's always been."

"But-"

"The second time was after everything with Tanner I was feeling sorry for myself because my mom cut me out of her life for refusing to go back to Tanner, I was homeless and Aaron opened his door for me and let me crash on his couch, I felt empty back then I had nothing and I was nothing and he was there for me when I needed to feel something, and once again we never talked about it because it didn't mean anything to either of us and then after staying with him for like a week or two he got back with one of his ex's she didn't like that I was crashing on his couch and I didn't feel like starting drama for him so I left."

"Where'd you go?"

"I had nowhere to go, Sadie didn't talk to me back then I was always alone I didn't really mind it though it was the universe's way of telling me that my life was one big shit pile and it always would be… Aaron tried to get me to stay with him again because he didn't like the fact that I was living in a shelter but he had a good thing going for him so I didn't want to ruin it so I left did random little jobs around California lost contact with him for awhile until we reconnected because we ended up working together."

"How come you've never told me any of this?"

"Because it's embarrassing I see the way you were raised and how successful you have always been and then I look at my life and wonder how the fuck did I end up with you? We lead totally different lives and somehow I was with you."

"You never have to be embarrassed about your life Kayla."

"You know when I was in the hospital after my surgery I felt like garbage I had let so many people use me and hurt me in my life that I just wanted everything to end it was the lowest point in my life, all alone in the hospital with no one because I had a shitty family and I just I didn't want to go on anymore…. I was only supposed to have three surgeries but the fourth one was because I ripped open my stitches because I knew everyone would be better off without me…. That's the last thing I remember Tanner saying to me that night I can still hear his voice in my head when I fuck something up."

"Come here." I said but she didn't move.

"I don't deserve to have someone like you who loves me even when I-" She was crying harder now she wrapped her arms around herself and took a deep breath, I try so hard and it's never good enough my mom always said I was going to end up alone and she was right because you should be with someone better you deserve so much better than me."

"I don't want anyone else Kayla because no matter how crazy you drive me no matter how times either of us fuck up, you were my first real kiss, my first real girlfriend, my first love, and I want you to be the last, no matter what I will always pick you, I will always love you." She moved from the rocking chair and pretty much tackled me to the floor my arms were around her holding her tightly my shirt was getting wet but I didn't really care.

"I'm sorry." She said again my hand reached the scar on the side of her stomach the one that had the most scaring, I asked her what happened once and she told me that she moved her arm after Tanner had cut her and he brought the glass back down on her arm but ended up getting her stomach because she was trying to crawl backwards away from him. "I'm so sorry…." She said and finally after all the bullshit I kissed her she was hesitant at first to kiss me back but she finally let go of everything and kissed me back her lips were soft and the kiss was slow and sweet. "I love you Ry." She said softly.

"I love you too baby." She sighed letting her head rest against me. "You never did tell me the third time…."

"Huh?"

"You said that you and Aaron had… You said it was three times but you only said two."

"I thought we just forgave each other and everything's right in the world again."

"We did but i'd still like to know." I said and she sat up straddling my hips looking down at me.

"Before you and I got back together."

"When you were pregnant?"

"No… I wasn't with anyone when I was pregnant I was in love with you and I only wanted to be with you."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Because you were dating Lexie."

"So before we were friends with benefits?"

"Yeah like three days before I met you in the bar."

"I really don't want you hanging out with him anymore but I know he was all you had after everyone abandoned you with what happened with Tanner and I am grateful you had him but I just don't feel-"

"I understand…. Before this I was trying to hook Cambry and Aaron up they both like each other but they need a push in the right direction."

"You really don't feel anything for him?" She shrugged.

"He's always been a best friend to me we met our senior year of high school I thought he was gay until he asked me to see if Lindsay Marshall actually liked him which she did but she ended up breaking up with him for this kid named Devin."

"So you wouldn't care if he started dating Cambry?"

"Of course i'd care i'd be so happy for them, she deserves someone who will love her for her and he deserves to finally get to be happy, he went through a big depression and everything so I want to see him happy and I want to see her happy."

"I guess-"

"And he's already great with Kai." I hadn't thought about that eventually Cambry would end up with someone and Max's son would have a stepdad I wonder if Max has ever thought about that I don't know what I would do if Kayla married somebody else i'd want to know what kind of man he was and if he was to be trusted with my kids. "Ry?"

"Huh?"

"I wasn't saying like he'd replace Max but just that Kai would have another person who loved him."

"I know."

"I just want so much for the both of them and I think they can give that to each other."

"Does Cambry know that you and Aaron?"

"Yeah I told her."

"And?"

"I don't think you really want to know her response."

"Yeah… No thank you…."

"I won't see him anymore."

"No…. I trust you Kayla, last night emotions were high and I know you would never do anything to hurt me, I know how much he means to you and your right Cambry should be happy as well- never in my life would I have thought i'd say those words- and maybe all of us could become friends it might take some time because I sort of hate him right now but i'm trying."

"Ryland you don't have to do-"

"So many people have abandoned you people who are blood related to you and he stayed through all the terrible things you went through, what kind of man would I be if I made you stop talking to the one person who was there for you?"

"I don't want you to feel un-" The door opened and mom peeked her head in.

"I take it everything is okay between you two now?" She asked Kayla looked down at the position we were in and quickly stood up.

"Uh yeah…"

"How long are you staying for mom?"

"Not long your dad and I are going to New Zealand for a little getaway."

"What are you doing with everyone else?"

"Liam convinced me to let him go to New York to spend time with Logan and Cecily is staying home because she has 'no friends' or at least that's what she said she got into a fight with her best friend so she's been moping."

"Can I borrow her for a week?"

"For?" Both mom and Kayla said in unison.

"We're going on a family vacation and I need someone to watch the kids when Kayla and I go out."

"I can ask her, where are you going?"

"Hawaii."

"Ryland-"

"I'll call her and see what she says, when are you guys leaving?"

"Um… Whenever I buy the tickets which I am going to do now." I said walking away and going into our room and picking up Kayla's laptop.

"You never told me about Hawaii…." Kayla said.

"We talked about it."

"I know we did but I never said I wanted to go."

"You don't?"

"Of course I do."

"Okay then…."

"Ryland." She groaned.

"What?"

"I thought you were okay with just staying home? We only have a week left together."

"Which is why I want to take you to Hawaii, I feel terrible for what I said to you and I guess taking you on this trip is my way of apologizing for what I said because it was fucked up and I shouldn't-"

"I know that you didn't mean-"

"Please just let me do this?"

"Okay… Hawaii it is."

"Also, will you please take this ring back?" I asked holding up her engagement ring.

"Thanks." She said taking it back and slipping it back onto her finger.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too."

 **Kayla's Pov**

Ryland doesn't do things half ass when he said we were going to Hawaii he meant it Cecily ended up meeting us there because she invited someone to come with her i've never met him before but Ryland seemed happy with the decision to let someone else come with, I thought we would go to a hotel by the beach but no he rented a beautiful house right on the beach with a pathway leading down to the beach Harlan wasted no time pulling Cecily towards the back door to go down to the beach Ryland bought him a little surf board because he begged and begged. "I'm gonna take Willow down with them." I said putting a little hat on her head but she pulled it off

"Hold on I want to introduce you two." Ryland said pointing to the kid he looked a little younger then Cecily but he also looked familiar somehow.

"Oh right we haven't been properly introduced yet." I said he smiled brightly.

"This is Benji, my uncle."

"Your uncle….?"

"Yeah he's my mom's little brother."

"Hi Benji."

"I'm more then her little brother-"

"Yes he's also a little annoying." Ryland said playfully.

"Rude…" He mumbled playfully.

"Go catch up with Cecily before she starts talking to a boy down there."

"It's time to put on my punching gloves." He said and took Willow from me and took her outside with him.

"He's so cute." I said Ryland nodded.

"He's hard a rocky start to life but he's well adjusted."

"What does that mean?"

"I'll explain later…. How do you like the place?"

"I love it." I said leaning back against him.

"Good because I sort of bought it for you." He said and I turned around as soon as the word bought came out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Happy early Anniversary." He said holding a key out.

"Ry…."

"I know, we were supposed to move to LA and we are i'm still planning on building you that dream house but I figured we could have a summer home I was thinking about it and where that would be and when I saw your face light up when we walked in here I knew that this was the place, the owners rent it out but I persuaded them into selling."

"You did this for me?"

"I did it for us and the kids, I wanted somewhere the kids could run around and we wouldn't have to worry about cars and other shit, I wanted a place for us to be able to relax and this place it's beautiful." He said and I looked around again.

It was a beautiful single story house with four bedrooms and I just loved how everything felt so open and not squished together.

"I haven't gotten you anything yet for our anniversary."

"Well it's a good thing we still have two months."

"Hmm maybe baby number three?"

"What?"

"Kidding no babies right now."

"Watch your gonna get pregnant now that you said that and it's gonna be like twins or maybe triplets that would be fun." He joked.

"Guess who's using a condom from now on."

"I can't even remember the last time I used a condom with you."

"Whenever you got me pregnant with Willow the time before that apparently."

"Shots fired."

"Come on let's join the kids." I said pulling him along with me to go outside Willow was slapping the sand around laughing.

"Where is Harlan?" I asked Cecily she pointed to the water, Benji was helping Harlan sit on the board and my little man couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

 **Next chapter, a date, sister bonding, hawaii fun, Cecily's Pov and more**

 **Max won't be in the next chapter either… Maybe… I haven't fully decided yet but he's not supposed to be i'll let you know if that changes**

 **So I need some suggestions because when Ryland and Kayla end up living in LA I was going to put Liam and Cecily in the story a lot more now I don't know if I should give them Pov's all the time or randomly. At this point Max is a main character and it's pretty much Ryland/Max's story so I don't know if adding Liam and Cecily's Pov into it will become to much or what but let me know**


	40. Chapter 40 Hawaii Adventures

**I finally updated I'll Be There For You just in case anyone was wondering about that**

 **Mara Meister- For now she is but that can change in the future**

 **Fangirl307- thanks for the advice**

 **Tscott21- That's what everyone wants at first people didn't want that but when I asked again they did but there will come a point when that question comes up again and I leave all romantic partner decisions up to the readers**

 **Crazyweirdbitingladyorcatnip- Thank you for all the reviews I've missed seeing your input**

 **TMIShips4Life- I'm sorry I didn't answer you in my other story about your question about Logan so I decided to answer you here hopefully you read this story…. Logan will be telling Jace his little secret that he only told Clary in Jessie's story and he's still afraid to have Jace know because it's a pretty big secret for him**

 **Yuki Kamea- Durning Sadie's baby shower we will finally see her stand up to her mother... I try to pass on some of my personal experiences on to Kayla so that way she's more I don't know how to put it so hopefully you understand what I'm trying to say if not sorry lol**

 **Kayla's Pov**

Harlan was getting a surfing lesson with Ryland, Cecily was sun tanning and Ben was sitting next to me playing in the sand with Willow he didn't like to talk much or maybe he just didn't like me. "Ma mama," Willow said picking up sand and watching it fall she was getting frustrated.

"What baby girl?" She tried again to pick up sand but it kept falling out of her tiny little hands, I didn't know how to tell Ryland that lately, I've been thinking about having another baby he'd probably freak out on me though.

"Here," Ben said finishing the rest of his water and scooping up sand into his cup he gave it to Willow and she instantly put her hand into it.

"So," I said softly I wanted to get to know him more but he seemed shy. "You are Clary's little brother?"

"Not really." He said looking at me and then looking down.

"So you aren't her brother?"

"No, I am but…. Well…. My parents abused me pretty badly up until I was five and after that, they sent me to a military boarding school because I was such a bad kid-"

"They sent you away at five?"

"Yeah…." He said looking out to the water watching the waves. "They didn't really care about what happened to me as long as I was out of their hair. I met Clary when I was eight and things got bad for me and I ran away because my dad broke my arm for the fourth time, he finally went to jail and my mom didn't want me she was mad that I got my dad thrown in jail the last time I saw her she slapped me because all of his money went away when he went to jail and it was my fault…"

"You really don't believe that do you?" I asked he looked at me and shrugged.

"My mom never liked me…. When I was really young she let her boyfriend beat me and I had to go to the hospital and have surgery because I broke my head it was bleeding a lot and I can't remember much but I know she was mad that I got blood on her favorite rug and she didn't visit me in the hospital until the police came and she acted like she loved me because if she didn't then she would have got taken away like her boyfriend did."

"I also had a crappy childhood," I said and he looked at me with wonder in his eyes.

"Really?"

"My mom let my step-dad beat me amongst other things I'm not going to tell a child but I know what it's like to feel worthless in your parent's eyes and it is not a good feeling."

"I was jealous of Ryland and everyone when I met them they had parents who loved them and they always got to do fun things."

"I'm still jealous," I said and he laughed.

"Clary and Jace adopted me when my mom said she didn't want me they made me a Herondale even though they didn't have to… That's why I said I'm not really her brother because she's more my mom than my sister."

"How come I haven't met you yet? I've been over to Clary and Jace's house a lot of times and I've never seen you before."

"I still go to the military school well this will be my last year going there I wanted to prove to my dad that he was wrong about me that I could make it in that school."

"So you are there until school gets out?"

"No Monday to Friday I have school and then Friday after school they pick me up and I go back Sunday in time for church and our afternoon hike."

"But-"

"And some weekends I spend at my brother Jon's house, sometimes Clary and Jace even let me spend a few weeks with him in the summer that's probably why you haven't met me yet, I'm a really busy kid." He said smiling and I just wanted to pinch his little cheeks because he was adorable. "I'm sorry your mom let your step dad hurt you." He said grabbing onto my hand squeezing it.

"You can either live with that pain and let it control you or you push it to the side and let those people know that they can't get at you anymore…. I had an ex who was abusive as well and I was so terrified to have kids because I didn't want to raise them in this terrible world we live in but I learned something because of Clary."

"What is it?" He asked picking up Willow she was slapping his face but he didn't seem to mind he was actually smiling and leaning into it.

"I spent so much time thinking about what my mother thought about me and how one day she'd come around and apologize for all the shitty things she put me through but Clary made me realize that there are some people who would rather see you fail a million times then help you up when you need it," I said and he sighed.

"I stayed at my school because I wanted to show my dad he was wrong about me that I wasn't as worthless as he said I was."

"Well, at least your mother never called you a whore and told you to go back with a man who tried to kill you," I said and then remembered I was talking to a child. "I'm sorry I really should be watching my mouth around you… You seem a lot older then you are."

"I spent a lot of time with Logan he taught me a lot of really cool things so sometimes people get discombobulated around me."

"I for one happen to love how you are and I am also thankful Willow has you as an uncle or a great uncle…"

"Just uncle is fine I don't even call Clary by her name anymore she's my mom."

"Does this mean I'll be seeing you more?"

"I hope so I like you are your really pretty." He said and then blushed. "I-I mean um you are uh…"

"Thanks, Ben."

"You can call me Benji or even Benny Cecily and Jessie call me that and sometimes Liam and Logan but I think they are mostly making fun of me but I actually like being called that."

"Well, Benny are you going to go swim?" I looked back out at the ocean.

"Can I take Willow?"

"Yeah just be careful with her please."

"Don't worry I won't drop her and if I do I'll save her."

"Thank you."

I laid down closing my eyes soaking up the sun and just feeling super relaxed until I felt a little-wet body on me. "Mommy!" Harlan said tapping my forehead. "Mommy? Are you sleeping?"

"No, I'm awake Har…."

"Open your eyes." He was right on my face I couldn't help but smile seeing his little face inches from mine.

"Hello, my little prince," I said Ryland rolled his eyes sitting down beside me.

"Hi, mommy."

"How was the surfing lesson?"

"It was so cool! I stood up on the board and got knocked over by a giant giant giant wave! Daddy couldn't even stand up." He said looking at Ryland with that I'm better then you look.

"In my defense, I had an upset stomach this morning and going straight into surfing lessons isn't the best thing." He said but Harlan was shaking his head.

"Daddy is lying," Harlan said laying down on top of me he was freezing.

"Do you want to go inside? Get warmed up? Maybe get some lunch?"

"I want to make a sandcastle with Cecily."

"Go jump on her," Ryland said and Harlan nodded and got a running start before he leaped on her she screamed but when she saw it was Harlan she didn't care that much.

"You're evil," I said he smiled as he hovered over me.

"I've barely gotten to see you today." His lips met mine soft and sweet I wrapped my arms around his neck and he was even colder than Harlan.

"Why are you so cold?" I asked once his lips left mine he laughed.

"Harlan wanted to wash all the sand off of him after his lesson because he and this little boy he met rolled around in the sand and they only had really cold water in those little shower things over there." He said and his lips went to my neck traveling down slowly.

"Ryland…. Stop…."

"Why?"

"Because your gonna give me nightmares," Cecily said standing next to us Ryland pulled away for me standing.

"Hey Muffin."

"Why don't you get a room?" She said shivering.

"We-"

"Do not say what you are thinking I will kick you right in the nuts," I said and he shut his mouth.

"Seriously why can't people control themselves?" Cecily muttered.

"Well if you've ever been in a serious relationship you would know." He said back Cecily crossed her arms.

"Boys want nothing more than to get into your pants and be total fucking dicks I will take a hard pass on that I'd rather go to an all you can eat buffet you wanna know why? Because food won't take your heart and slam it with a meat cleaver that's why!"

"What happened to you?" Ryland asked actually concerned all his joking went out the window she actually looked upset. "Do I need to go kick some preppy teenagers ass for breaking your heart?"

"I'm okay RyRy…" Harlan came running back up to her jumping up and down.

"Cecily come play with me." He whined grabbing her arm and trying to pull her. "Cecily come on." He groaned leaning back and pulling.

"Harlan she's talking what do you say?" He instantly stopped.

"Excuse me, Cecily?"

"Yes, Bub?"

"Can you please come play with me?"

"Yeah." She followed him off Ryland was watching.

"Overprotective brother alert," I mumbled Ryland glared at me.

"I should go talk to her."

"No, you should go get Harlan and get him some lunch I'll talk to Cecily."

 **Cecily's Pov**

Ryland and Ben took the kids inside Harlan wasn't too happy about going inside Kayla sat down next to me in the sand. "I'm a very good listener or we can just sit here and look at the ocean whatever you want to do," Kayla said.

"Have you ever had a crappy boyfriend?"

"Quite a few of them." She said looking out at the water now.

"How crappy?"

"You're just a kid so-"

"I'm fourteen almost fifteen please don't treat me like a baby like everyone else does."

"You're right you aren't a baby," She grabbed my hand and put it on her tattoo for Willow. "Do you feel that?" She asked and let go her skin was kind of rough right there.

"Yeah."

"Under the tattoo is a scar I got from my ex he tried to kill me." She said and suddenly my problem felt stupid compared to hers. "And right here." She pointed to the long scar on her hip going all the way up.

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm not showing you for pity Cecily."

"I know…."

"You can talk to me if you want but if you don't want to that's fine as well."

"I went to the back to school dance with this really cute boy he's a few years older than me so the fact that he even talked to me was amazing so we went together."

"And he turned into a big douche?"

"He only asked me to go because he thought I'd have sex with him…."

"What happened?"

"I told him no and he got mad and called me names."

"Cecily-"

"I called Liam crying he was mad because he was my ride home he thought I wanted to leave but when I told him what happened he came and so did Jordan my cousin and they beat the hell out of him."

"He didn't touch you did he?"

"No, I kicked him in the balls after he called me a cock tease the only reason I called Liam was because I was scared."

"Can I give you some advice?"

"Sure…"

"Teenage boys are assholes they think because they have a dick they rule the world, don't ever let a man or anyone tell you that you are less just because you won't do what they say if you aren't ready for something fuck what they think it's your body."

"Jessie accidentally told me what your step dad did to you she made me promise never to tell you that I knew but I don't think you'd be mad that I know."

"No I'm not mad it's not something I like to talk about."

"Your mom is a bitch for not kicking his ass for hurting you."

"We aren't talking about me Cecily we're talking about you."

"I'm just aggravated I guess… Jessie's been with Henry since she was like a week old they were having playdates and stuff and Logan-"

"You aren't Jessie or Logan, what's the rush? Why do you need a boyfriend?"

"I want someone to love me… Like you and Ryland love each other."

"He annoys the shit out of me," She said I didn't expect that so I burst out laughing. "I went through so many crappy boyfriends I can't even begin to tell you how shitty my last one was."

"The one who tried to kill you?"

"Even before that he was possessive and abusive but my point is, I had to go through some crappy boyfriends before I met Ryland again. You are young and beautiful don't let some guy tell you differently."

"Thanks for talking to me Kayla."

"If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call me."

"Would you mind keeping this between us?"

"Of course."

"You know you are way too perfect for Ryland." She laughed turning her head looking up at the house.

"I think that might be the other way around."

"Regardless I'm happy that you are gonna be my sister."

"Me too."

"You can call me CeCe if you want or even Muffin."

We went back inside after sitting outside for a little while longer Ryland and Harlan were cooking and Benji was playing with Willow on the floor she was sitting jumping on his stomach, I hope when I get older my future husband will buy me a house in Hawaii for no reason. "Cecily! Come play." Harlan ran from the kitchen where Kayla joined Ryland hugging him from behind.

Harlan dragged me to his room I guess it was seeing as this was there house he jumped onto the bed picking up one of his superhero toys. "Do you want to be Iron man? Or Thor?"

"Hmmm… Thor because he's hot." His little brows knitted together but he handed him to me.

"I don't gots any bad guys." He said looking around and picking up Captain America. "He be the bad okay?"

"Okay."

"Can I play?" Benji asked from the doorway.

"You want be good or bad?"

"Good."

"Here." He handed him Iron Man Benji sat down next to me, Harlan picked up one of Willow's little toys and put it on Captain America's lap. "Help me! Help me." He said making the little toy jump up and down. "I'll never let her go!" He said raising Captain America. "Ahhh!" The little one screamed Benji was trying not to laugh but Harlan was just way too adorable.

 **Ryland's Pov**

There was a little point when you were not quite asleep but not fully awake Kayla started poking me and it felt like I just plummeted down a giant drop on a rollercoaster. "Ry? Are you awake?"

"No." I groaned.

"Ry?" I didn't answer her. "Ryland?" She got on top of me her hands flat on my chest.

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna have sex?" She asked I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Why couldn't you tell me that before I laid down to sleep?"

"I thought you'd say no."

"When have I ever turned down sex?"

"Well because I was going to say something else."

"Say what?"

"I want to have another baby." She said I thought she was joking until she rubbed against me.

"Get off of me."

"Ryland-"

"No."

"Come on."

"I don't want another kid right now."

"But think about it if we have another one right now Willow will have someone close in age and by the time you got off tour I'd be like seven months and then you don't have to stress about not being there when the baby's born or something."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because." Why couldn't I think of an excuse right now? I used to be the king of excuses when it came to getting out of things I didn't really want to do things. "Because…. We don't have the room." What the fuck kind of reason was that?

"No room? In a house with like four unused rooms?"

"I'm gonna turn those into man caves."

"We're moving building a house so try again Ryland."

"I just-"

"You just don't want any more kids?"

"Not right now is that a crime?"

"No." She said rolling off of pulling the cover over her.

"Was this you trying to tell me that you're pregnant? And I'm being a huge dick by telling you that I don't want another kid?"

"Go to sleep Ryland."

"We can still have sex I just don't think right now is the best time to have another-"

"Don't touch me."

"And now you're pissed off."

"Yeah, I am."

"Because I don't think we're ready for three kids?"

"Who is ever ready for another child? You can plan and plan but in the end, you still end up freaking out when the kid is born."

"I didn't even know you wanted another baby until like ten minutes ago."

"Well, I'm sorry I brought it up." She said her voice muffled by the covers.

"Two days ago you left your ring with a note saying that we were done I just don't think-"

"Okay Ryland fine whatever." She threw the covers back and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Can you just leave me alone? Please?"

"No stop running away from things and just talk to me."

"What is there left to talk about? I want another kid you don't so conversation over."

"That doesn't explain where you're going?"

"To the bathroom would you like to come with me?" She asked pointing at the bathroom.

"No…"

In the morning she pretended like nothing happened last night I wanted to talk to her about it more, she was right that no one is ever completely ready for a child no matter what there is still a freak out even when we adopted Harlan we still freaked out because adding another person to the family was a big deal. "Can we talk?" I asked as she made breakfast.

"About?"

"Last night."

"I'm over it Ryland you don't want another kid right now and that's fine."

"Okay, but you don't seem fine with that decision."

"Well, I am fine." She said and turned back to the food.

"Daa," Willow said and my heart almost exploded.

"Yeah, baby! Dada."

"Daaa da."

"Finally." I picked her up kissing her chubby little cheeks over and over. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that." I kissed her head again and looked at Harlan he was coloring and didn't really seem to care.

"Ryland? What are we doing today?" Benji asked setting the table.

"I was thinking about all of us going to Makahiku Falls."

"Sounds awesome." He said as Kayla put the food down on the table and took Willow from me to nurse her.

"Yeah, I went with…. A friend once." There was no way I was going to say ex-girlfriend Kayla gave me a look I'm pretty sure she knew but I still didn't want to say it out loud.

"I'm sure you and this _friend_ had a lot of fun there." She said picking up Harlan's plate.

"Someones in the dog house," Cecily muttered into her cup.

"Eat your food Cecily before I go throw you in the ocean."

"Why are you mad at daddy?" Harlan asked Kayla.

"Yeah, baby why are you mad at daddy?" I asked she bit her lip to keep from yelling at me.

"I'm not mad at daddy Harlan."

"Oh."

"Will Willow be able to do that? Isn't it like a hike or something?" Cecily asked I sighed I didn't really think about that.

"Crap…"

"I can stay here with her," Cecily said.

"And Harlan and I were gonna go to the surfing lesson today," Benji said and Harlan nodded.

"I'm gonna be a professional surfer daddy."

"So I guess it's just me and you," I said to Kayla she gave me a forced smile.

"Great."

The car ride she had her headphones on at least she was listening to one of my songs but it didn't help that it was 100 ways to hate and then fuck you and all your friends… I really need to start making more upbeat titles, during the hike Kayla was awe of the view, I loved when her mouth formed the word, wow but she never said it aloud. "Can we talk now?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that there is nothing left to talk about?"

"Yes, Kayla there is."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that you are pissed at me because-"

"I'm mad, yeah but I'll get over it."

"Do you really want another kid right now? Please just be real with me for ten seconds no more beating around the bush just tell me." She looked at me and shrugged. "Kayla-"

"What's the point in telling you what I want when you don't want another baby I'm not gonna force you into it." She looked at me and I could tell that she was actually being serious about having another kid.

"Are you doing this because of what happened with Aaron?"

"No."

"Then-"

"I don't want to have kids so far apart I want them to be able to play with each other and-"

"You think if they are years apart they won't play?"

"Did you and Cecily play a lot when she younger?"

"No…. I was out with friends mostly."

"And there's my point."

"Maybe after the tour is over we can talk about this more."

"I don't want another kid anymore." She said grabbing onto my hand.

"But you just-"

"I changed my mind." She said and she glanced at me but turned away just as fast as she looked at me. "Can we stop arguing now?"

"Yeah we c-"

"Actually," She pulled her hand away and stopped walking. "Who was she?"

"Who was who?"

"The girl you brought here."

"You caught onto that?"

"Yep, do I know her? Because if you say, Brittany, I will punch you."

"I never took her on vacation she was way too annoying to spend that much time with."

"Lexie?"

"No, we never really made it that far she wasn't a big fan of you or the thought of us having a baby."

"I bet she was prettier than me…" She said softly turning around and starting to walk again.

"Hey." I grabbed her arm. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Put yourself down you know I hate that, you are by far the sexiest girl I have ever been with."

"Okay." She laughed. "I've seen pictures of you with playboy models and movie stars."

"And?"

"And they were all drop dead gorgeous."

"I've been with five girls long term, two of them used me for money, one of them got a lot of plastic surgery done, another one my entire family hated, and the last one loves me and not because of money or my status in the world because she loved me when I was a little nobody teenager who was not very good at snowboarding and you know what?"

"What?"

"I gave my heart to her when I was thirteen years old and I never wanted it back it's always belonged to you Kayla and it will until the day I die." She was crying leaning against me.

"You should put that in your wedding vows." She said wiping away the tears. "I love you too Ry."

"You wanna have sex at the waterfall?" I asked she laughed through her tears punching me playfully.

"It depends."

"Right on if anyone is up there."

"No, if you and the plastic surgery bitch had sex there."

"How'd you know it was her?"

"You wouldn't have brought a girl on vacation that was using you for money and well anyone your family hates sure didn't last long so barbie was the only option left and you are avoiding my question."

"She said that I was out of my mind if I thought that was actually going to happen."

"Well do you know what I say to that?"

"What?"

"Here." She handed me something and continued to walk.

"Is this a condom?"

"Yeah, I bought it when we stopped for drinks and before you say why do I need this I didn't get to fill my prescription for my birth control because this was a spontaneous trip so condoms it is until we go home and I go to the store." She said I put it in my pocket and put my arm over her shoulder as we walked it was simple beautiful moments like this that made me really love my life because being able to share it with Kayla made all my hard work worth it.

"This view is beautiful."

"Yeah, it is…" I wasn't staring at what she was my eyes were on her she glanced at me and blushed looking away quickly.

"When you go back on tour I won't see you at all will I?"

"We can facetime every night and you can come to visit me if you want."

"I can't… The kids don't have passports."

"So you see if my mom can watch them or maybe my brother."

"It's my job to watch them." She said I wanted to ask what she meant by that but things were just starting to look up for us I didn't want to start arguing about something else.

We walked hand in hand telling random stories and looking at the breathtaking view if she wanted we could live here in Maui permanently because I don't think I would ever get tired of this kind of view every day.

When we got to the waterfall it was empty so I wasted no time pulling her into a kiss her lips were always so soft and our bodies fit together perfectly, my hands reached the hem of her shirt. "Are you sure about this?"

"Better hurry up before I become unsure." She whispered so I pulled the shirt off before she could have second thoughts about this.

"You have no idea how hot this is."

"Just shut up and kiss me, Ryland." She groaned my lips were back on hers as I unbuttoned my shorts and hesitated with the thought of the condom. "I love you." Her lips moved against mine I smiled.

"I love you too baby."

 **I will either do one more Hawaii chapter or Ryland leaving to go back on tour let me know what you want**

 **Questions:**

 **Do you think they are ready for another baby?**

 **More Harlan and Benji bonding?**


	41. Chapter 41 Baby Shower Drama

**I'm holding off on another chapter for Hawaii because I have this really cute little Hawaii thing coming up later and it didn't fit here so their next big trip to Hawaii will be a few chapters**

 **Lilyys- Thank you for everything you said it really meant a lot and I'm so glad that the story helped you I hope you continue to review because I was really moved by that so thank you!**

 **DamnLasers- In that chapter, they had 16 but only had 14 with them... Might change in the future**

 **Tubba- Stop reading my mind on the whole Sadie thing lol Are you using that choice now? Are you really sure you want to lock that in? Because I might wait until Jessie's story before you really tell me that you've decided on your choice…. Just saying…. but I can tell you that in the last chapter of my main story none of them had beaten Clary and Jace lol**

 **Guest- Yes he's still in the story I haven't forgotten about him**

 **SimplyMe01- Clary and Jace adopted Benji towards the end of my main story**

 **Ryland's Pov**

I rolled over to pull Kayla to me but she wasn't in bed I sat up yawning it was barely 7 am, I found her on the couch with Willow. "How long has she been up?"

"Since five."

"It was my night to get up with her why didn't you wake me up?"

"It's fine she was hungry and didn't want to go back to sleep."

"I'll take her you can go back to sleep."

"It's okay."

"Aren't you tired?"

"I'm fine Ryland she's fussy."

"And you think I can't handle my fussy daughter?"

"I didn't say that Ryland she's been comfort nursing since she got up so if you have suddenly started producing milk I don't think I'll be going back to sleep."

"Are you still mad at me or something?" She was being distant.

"No I'm tired I didn't go to sleep until almost three in the morning and then she wakes up at barely five."

"Give her to me."

"Ryland-"

"If she gets fussy I'll give her back."

She wasn't very happy about leaving Kayla she started crying once I got her but Kayla handed me her pacifier so it calmed her down a little but she still wasn't happy, Kayla was curled up on the side of the couch blinking heavily. "Are you giving mommy a hard time baby girl?" I know on top of her being tired she's disappointed that I actually used the condom yesterday I just don't think we are ready right this instant for another baby, we can barely have a conversation without yelling at each other I wasn't saying no I just don't think it would be for the best at the moment. Willow was laying her head on me so I figured she'd just go back to sleep so I leaned back and closed my eyes with her still on me and I fell asleep rubbing her back.

"Daddy?" Someone was shaking me I groaned. "Daddy…"

"Huh?"

"Good morning." Harlan was only had his Spiderman underwear and his prosthetic on.

"Where are your clothes?"

"I had an accident in bed cause I had a bad dream and mommy told me to change but my stuff is in the other room and Benji is asleep so I can't get it."

"Where is Willow?"

"Mommy has her she was cryin."

"How the hell did I sleep through that?" I said mostly to myself Harlan covered my mouth with his robot hand.

"That's a bad word daddy."

"I'm sorry." I went to go find Kayla no surprise she was in the laundry room throwing Harlan's stuff into the washer and bouncing Willow up and down. "Need some help?"

"No thanks I got it." She said trying to reach on her tip toes for the laundry soap.

"Still don't need help?"

"You think because you are six foot you are _soooo_ cool." I grabbed it easily and handed it to her.

"I'm actually six one so I am pretty cool."

"Shut up." She said failing to hide her smile but then it disappeared altogether. "Can we talk?" That's never a good thing when a woman tells you they want to talk.

"Uh yeah…" Cecily came out of the room yawning she waved as she walked by. "Muffin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you take Willow for a minute so Kayla and I can talk."

"Oooohhh you're in trouble." She said laughing and took Willow from Kayla.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked once Kayla closed our door she sat down on the bed.

"No."

"Okay, what's up?"

"I'm sorry."

"Wow…. You apologized I think I should be recording this."

"Ryland."

"Right sorry go on." She folded her arms on her lap and kept her eyes on the floor.

"About yesterday I overreacted when you said no I didn't think about the possibility of you not want another baby with me so I was pissed off and I acted like a dick and I'm trying to be better I really am, I know you aren't Tanner and that you would never hurt me but it's just my mind goes to these dark places and it's like no matter how much I want to I can't completely trust anyone because everyone fucks me over in the end and I know you are different but I am so scared that I will fuck it up like I do everything and I'll be the first to admit that I'm broken and maybe I'll never be the same person I was before but I try so hard to be what you want me to be and-"

"Stop, just stop," I said and she shut up real quick I got down on her level on my knees in front of her I grabbed onto her hands and squeezed them tightly. "Kayla I want you to be yourself not what you think I want you to be, all I want is for you to be happy."

"But-"

"No buts Kayla you are perfect just the way you are and I know you've had so many people tell you differently and that you were worthless and I know we don't talk about it because it's a hard subject for you but I am here for you, there is still so much I don't know about you because it scares you and you think I'd leave you but please believe me when I say you are all I want and I know that scares you as well." The door opened and Harlan came in when he saw Kayla crying he ran to her stepping on me to get to her she settled him on her lap his legs wrapped around her and his hands went around her neck, she dropped her head down into the crook of his little neck.

"Why are you sad, mommy?" Her voice was too muffled for me to understand but Harlan did he lifted his head and put his hands on her cheeks. "I love you too." He kissed her cheek.

Kayla stood up with Harlan still in her arms. "If I were you I wouldn't want to have another baby with me either I'm a mess." She said softly.

"Kayla it has nothing to do with you, I want another kid but I just don't feel like we are ready for that right this instant."

"I know."

"I'm not saying no completely I just want to work on us before we throw another kid into the mix."

"It's not because you think I'm a horrible mother?" She asked softly.

"Where the hell is that coming from?"

"It's just how I feel most of the time."

"Kayla-" Willow was crying Kayla handed Harlan off to me.

"Can you get him dressed please?" She left the room Harlan was already shaking his head.

"No daddy I want to go in the ocean."

"We are going home today."

"I thought this is our home?" Harlan said sadly.

"Well, it's our home just not the one we live in."

"I want to live here though please daddy?"

"You wouldn't be able to see grandma or-"

"Uncle Logan?"

"Well yeah… But he lives-"

"We can go home than I love uncle Logan."

"More than me?" He looked at me intently and then shrugged.

"Can I go play in the ocean before we go?"

"Yeah but not for too long okay?"

"Kay!"

 **Harlan's Pov**

Benji and I were in the ocean I didn't like wearing a vest but mommy says that I have to until I'm a little older and a little better at swimming. "So are you happy to be going back home?" Benji asked he was really quiet all the times and didn't really like talking to people he doesn't know.

"No I want to stay here forever and ever but I'd miss grandma and grandpa and auntie Jessie and uncle Liam and-"

"Everyone?"

"Yeah and if we stay here and we are on vacation then my daddy won't have to go away for work."

"You don't like when he goes?"

"No I miss him and we don't get to talk because he's busy I miss when he tucks me into bed at night and I don't have anyone to sing my special song that daddy made for the monsters to go away that live under my bed."

"But he has a really cool job and maybe you will even get to go with him on tour one day."

"Maybe." Benji laid down on his surf board looking up at the sky. "Do you go on tour with grandpa?"

"No I never got to go but Liam tells me stories and I want to but it's the last tour and I don't think mom would like me going since I finally don't go away every week."

"Away?"

"Yeah my parents sent me away when I was seven because I was a bad kid and I had to live at my school and I only got to come home on the weekends but they didn't want me so I stayed at school all year and in the summer they still didn't want me so I had to stay with my grandparents until school started again."

"What did you do that was bad?"

"I dropped milk once on my mom's rug and another time I accidentally ate an extra slice of pizza I was only supposed to eat one but I was really hungry so I took another one and I got in trouble, things like that is why they sent me away."

I'm almost six what if mommy and daddy send me away because I'm bad sometimes? I'll be the goodest kid ever so I don't have to live at my school but I think it would be fun to spend the summer with grandma and grandpa even if they did send Benji away for spilling milk, they were always nice to me.

We didn't stay out long because we had to eat and pack our stuff but mommy said that I could leave some things here since it was our house and that we'd be back soon. "Harlan?" Mommy came in my room I was jumping on my bed.

"Yeah, mommy?"

"I asked you to pick up all your toys and put what you were taking home back in the suitcase." She said and started to pick up random things.

"I was taking a break," I said mommy laughed.

"A break? You started four seconds ago." I was still jumping on my bed.

"I know."

"You are going to hurt yourself Har." I jumped again but dropped down onto my bed and then rolled off.

"Can you help me?"

"I already put your clothes away you just need to decide if you are taking all your toys home with you."

"Okay….."

I was bored so I threw all my toys into my toy box other than my superheroes because uncle Logan bought them for me and I wanted to keep them. I went to go see what Willow was doing because I wanted to play with her even though she was just a baby and always threw things at me and pulled my hair. She was on the floor in the living room trying to eat Thor and Hulk was next to her covered in baby drool. "No Willow mommy said I have to put all my toys away." I grabbed it from her and she started to cry daddy came over.

"What's going on?"

"She had my Thor."

"Give it back to her she was just playing with it."

"But mommy said to put my toys in my suitcase and she will be mad if I don't."

"Harlan-"

"Hey, do you want-" Mommy was saying but she stepped on Hulk and said a bad word daddy reached out to keep mommy from falling. "Son of a-" She took a deep breath and looked down at my toys. "Harlan…. I asked you three times now to put the toys away."

"I was trying but daddy said to let Willow keep them! I was trying to be a good boy so you and daddy won't send me away to live at school like grandma and grandpa did to Benji because he spilled milk on the floor and ate pizza."

"What….?" Mommy said and I started to cry.

"Please don't make me go away I'll be good I promise." I ran to my room and closed the door locking it they couldn't send me away if they can't get in here I pulled the toy box to the door it was really really heavy and hard to move but it was already next to the door so it wasn't that hard to move the door started to jiggle and I heard daddy.

"Harlan open the door."

"No!"

"Harlan." He pushed against it and I leaned against the toy box pushing with all the strength I had, the door stopped jiggling so I moved away sighing.

"I'll just wait until mommy isn't mad anymore," I said to Iron Man.

"Harlan…" Daddy said I turned and he was leaning against my opened window I screamed and crawled under my bed but daddy pulled me out.

"I'm sorry," I said I couldn't stop the tears even if I wanted to.

"I'm not mad at you buddy and neither is mommy."

"Your not?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Harlan."

"But I left my toys on the ground when mommy asked me to put them away."

"Harlan look-" He stopped and looked at the door. "Hold on." He moved the toy box really easily even though it was really heavy for me I hope one day I can be as strong as my daddy is, mommy came in holding Willow I am a bad brother for making her cry.

"I'm sorry I made Willow cry…." I said to mommy she put Willow down on my bed next to me and I picked her up hugging her. "I'm sorry Willow." I patted her head.

"Did you talk to him?"

"No, not yet." Mommy nodded sitting down beside me and daddy on the other side.

"What Benji didn't tell you was that it wasn't grandma and grandpa who sent him away."

"But that's his mommy and daddy."

"Do you know how you had a mommy and daddy before us?" Daddy said I nodded. "Well so did Benji and they were really mean and sent him away any chance he got because they didn't like having a kid around them."

"He said he was a bad kid and I was trying to be good so you and mommy won't send me to live at school because I don't like school that much."

"Baby daddy and I wouldn't ever consider sending you away," Mommy said combing her fingers through my hair.

"You super promise?"

"I mega promise." She kissed my nose. "I love you, Harlan."

"I love you too mommy." I hugged her and Willow got squished between us but she didn't cry about it.

"Do I also get a hug?" Daddy asked as mommy took Willow back I got up and jumped on his back. "That wasn't the type of hug I was expecting but okay.." He flipped me over and settled me onto his lap. "I love you bud."

"I love you too daddy."

 **Kayla's Pov**

The flight home was nice and simple the kids mostly slept Willow got cranky towards the end of the flight, Cecily and Benji took an earlier flight back to LA so they were home way before we were, we stopped to get something to eat before heading home. "So you are gonna pick up Nugget and Sergio later right?"

"Why do I?"

"Because Sadie's baby shower."

"I wasn't invited."

"I think she just assumed you'd be there," Ryland said putting Harlan into his bed both of them were asleep so we were trying to enjoy our down time.

"My mom is going to be there so no thank you."

"Kayla…."

"What?" He pulled me out of Harlan's room closing the door softly and pulling me to our room closing the door.

"I think maybe you should go to counseling or something."

"Why? So I can tell them all about my mommy and daddy issues?"

"I think it would be nice if you could talk to someone…. You won't open up to me or anyone else I just thought it would be a good idea."

"I don't need some shrink telling me I had a messed up life and a bad choice in men I already know that and I deal with it on my own."

"And maybe that's your problem you try and do it on your own and you need help you need someone to vent to and I've told you time after time that you can rant to me but you won't because you think I'll leave or something."

"No because you had a picture perfect and thinking about my life compared to yours just shows me that you and I are from too different worlds completely and I don't want you to know about my shitty life because I love you so much and I cannot stand when people look at me with pity and if I get that look from you then I just- I can't get that look from you, Ryland, I just can't."

"Sadie text me and asked me to ask you to come."

"She did?" He nodded. "Why didn't she text me herself?"

"She said she called you and texted you a week ago but you didn't answer it went straight to voicemail."

"Oh, right I blocked her."

"Don't you think-"

"Yes Ryland I know it was a bitch move and I was acting like a little baby but I was mad and she kept calling it was either block her or change my number and it was at that point where you were pissing me off as well so there was a chance that if I changed my number I wouldn't have given it to you."

"You are really mean sometimes." I laughed leaning against him.

"Can you watch the kids? I don't want them around my mom."

"Yeah, of course, you don't want me to come with?"

"No I have to face her I can't keep hiding and running away."

"I think that is very big of you."

"I'll text Sadie and let her know I'll be there and that I'm bringing wine lots of wine for myself or maybe beer and wine."

"Are you really texting her that?"

"Yep, what are you going to do with the kids?"

"Haven't decided yet I wanted to take Harlan ice skating but Willow is still too small for that."

"I can take Willow if you want."

"No, I have to leave soon to do something's I didn't get to do before I came home and I want that time with her."

"Take a nap with me?" I pushed the covers back and he pulled his shirt over his head getting in with me.

"You are so perfect." He said as his hand slowly dragging over my cheek.

"No one's perfect."

"You are perfect for me." God, I hate when he says stuff like that I closed my eyes trying to keep from letting the tears over fall. "Are you actually tired?"

"A little bit but I just wanted to lay with you for awhile." I put my head down on his chest.

"Wanna have sex?"

"Meh."

"Meh? Really?" He said in mock hurt.

"I have a lot to do today."

"I'll be quick."

"Seriously?"

"Just give me like ten minutes? Less if you do a little sexy dance for me."

"Perv." I slapped him but pulled myself up.

"Strip tease?"

"I'm gonna strangle you."

"That could be kinda hot hmmm my safe word will be-"

"Shut up!" I yelled jumping on top of him covering his mouth he laughed rolling us over.

"It's not nice to tell people to shut up." He said pulling my shirt up. "Do I need to teach you a lesson?"

"Somehow I feel like you lied about taking ten minutes."

"I mean I can but I don't think that would be very enjoyable for you."

"I suffered through terrible sex before I'm very good at faking."

"With me? This will really hurt my ego."

"No a few of my ex's thought they were really good but it was like having sex with a-"

"I don't want to hear about other guys having sex with you."

"Bad sex," I mumbled.

"But I'm good right?"

"You and your giant fucking ego."

"Just say it."

"Yes, Ryland…"

"I already knew it I just wanted you to say it." He winked and made his way down my body leaving hot wet kisses as he went.

 **Ryland's Pov**

Kayla left and I was home alone with the kids they didn't want to do anything so I figured just spending time with them Harlan was laying on the couch trying to convince me to call Logan and ask if he can come visit because Harlan missed him and Willow was playing with a ball on the floor pushing it around and crawling after it. "Do you want to play a game or something?" I asked Harlan who was lying beside me.

"No thank you."

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

"No thank you."

"What do you want to do?"

"Nothing." He said and I sighed. "When is mommy coming home?"

"She just left like twenty minutes ago."

"I miss her."

"She'll be home soon I don't think baby showers last that long."

"It's raining babies?" He asked tilting his head in an adorable way.

"No buddy it's not raining babies, it's where a bunch of people get together to celebrate a new baby coming."

"Who's the baby coming to?"

"Uncle Max and Aunt Sadie."

"Oh yeah! DJ told me he's going to have a baby brother that's so cool."

"Yeah, it is."

"When is he gonna get here?"

"Who?"

"His baby brother? It's been a really long time."

"Well, babies take a while to grow in their mommy's tummy."

"And I know where babies come out of." I bit my lip because I really didn't want to continue this conversation with him but I was curious.

"Where?" I asked slightly regretting it.

"Their belly button." He said lifting his own shirt up and pointing at his. "They pop open and the baby comes out." He threw his hands in the air. "And then they take it home and it's happily ever after."

"Yeah, that's what happens…."

"I know daddy because I'm almost six and I know everything! And I even asked uncle Logan and he turned all red and said yes too so I know lots and lots."

"You asked Logan?"

"Yeah and I asked Liam how babies were made and he said that a daddy has to-"

"No, no, no, we don't listen to anything Liam has to say about that okay?"

"Okay." He shrugged.

"Are you sure you don't want to do anything?"

"Yeah, I just want mommy to come home." He laid back down and focused back on the tv.

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"My birthday?"

"Yeah I know I won't be able to come home and see you and I'm really sorry about that but maybe I can get you something before I have to leave."

"Uncle Logan has a rat and she's so cool!" He said jumping up and down, I know Logan's always had a thing for rats he's had a few since his first one and they have all been named after some family member.

"You want a rat? I think mommy would kill me."

"No daddy she will love him."

"You don't think Sergio would try and eat him as well?"

"No, he's a good boy."

"Maybe we should start with an easy animal? Like a fish or something?"

"Fish are boring!" He whined.

"Let's go to the pet store and you can pick something out."

"A puppy?"

"No a puppy is too much work."

"Oh, I know! I want a little monkey."

"Definitely not a monkey you have your sister for that."

"Come on daddy let's go to see animals." He said picking up a random set of keys and handing them to me.

"Mommy will have my head if I drive with you in my i8 go get my keys from my bed please while I change your sister."

"Okay, daddy!" He said running upstairs I picked up Willow.

"Mommy is most likely going to kill me when she gets home…"

 **Kayla's Pov**

I have yet to see Sadie she was in the kitchen with mom and my bitch cousin answered the door and rolled her eyes as I came in I decided to be the bigger person and ignore her Max was sitting on the couch looking as miserable as ever. "Hey, Maxie," I said from behind.

"Please never call me- oh hey Kayla…" He leaned back against the couch huffing.

"Are you not having the best time ever?"

"No I'm really not but I'm keeping my mouth shut because Sadie is happy."

"Here." I handed him a beer and plopped down next to him.

"You are my saving grace."

"I'm pretty sure I'm gonna need to be drunk in order to deal with everyone here," I said opening my own beer and tapping Max's.

"So how was the vacation?"

"It was a nice little getaway I'm already planning our next trip back on Harlan's next break from school I figured you guys would still be on tour and I don't just want to sit at home doing nothing."

"I'm still trying to figure shit out too."

"Like what?"

"I don't want to miss the baby being born but I also don't want to bail out on six months of touring so I'm really confused on what to do and on top of all of this Kai is having surgery soon and then Cambry is moving to LA and taking Kai with her so it's like all this shit is piling up on me and I can't figure out what to do…"

"Would you like my advice?"

"Yeah."

"You have some time to tour but if I were you I'd come back a few weeks maybe a month before Sadie's supposed to have him are we going with Alex? Or is everyone going to be calling him Alexander?"

"I'm already planning on using his middle name for everything but Sadie's been calling him Alex and Rosie calls the baby Ali."

"Ali is cute."

"Yeah DJ bounces back and forth between Alex and Ali but he likes the name i've been trying to get him to call him Empire but Sadie still isn't completely sold on that."

"Well she has a good reason."

"It's an amazing name bro." He said taking a sip of his beer.

"I still think it's a bit much."

"Ryland wanted to name his firstborn son Legend Bandit Herondale."

"And I will not have a child named Legend Bandit that poor child."

"How about Bandit Legend?"

"No!" Sadie and mom came in talking she saw me and smiled.

"Kayla you actually came."

"I said I was going to."

"And you brought alcohol how nice." Mom said shaking her head.

"To deal with your ass yeah." Sadie laughed but started coughing when mom glared at her.

"Where are your children?"

"With Ryland."

"You can't even watch your own children like a mother should? Pathetic…" She said and I bit my lip and surprisingly Sadie laughed.

"Coming from you mom? That's hilarious because you were never with your children like a mother should be you dumped us off with the nanny."

"Sadie I didn't ask for your input." She looked at me and shook her head.

"I was a bitch for not sticking up for Kayla I let you say terrible things about her and her son who is an amazing little boy despite being a little different and the only reason I invited you today was because I thought we could all put this petty shit behind us and be a family because that's what you kept saying that you wanted us to all be close again but you are all fucking talk mom and it's getting to the point that I really can't fucking stand it anymore."

"Sadie listen-"

"No mom you listen for once in your life just fucking listen to me! I sat by so many times as a kid as you pushed Kayla to the side when she tried telling you what Tom was doing to her. I was the one she came to at night when she was scared you didn't give a shit because you were jealous. Your husband didn't want you he would rather sneak into her room and you couldn't handle the fact that he was a sick pedophile, so you chose to ignore and blamed us for what he was doing always making excuses. Go home mom and don't come back I've tried so hard to let you back I wanted to believe that you changed that you wanted to be a part of my life and my children's life but you refuse to change and I am done with it mom I can't keep doing this."

"Then pick Sadie who you'd rather have in your life because I refuse to be around her when she continues to act like a selfish brat." Mom said to me.

"The only one being a brat has been me lately," Sadie said looking at me. "I'm so sorry Kayla for everything I've done recently I pushed you away again and I understand why hated me."

"I could never hate you Sade." Mom was pissed I could tell she didn't look at Sadie but to me.

"You always fuck everything up we were good before you showed you up it's your fault your father and I got a divorce."

"Mom!" Sadie yelled.

"Let's hope your children don't turn out to be as worthless as you because-" Sadie slapped her right across the face.

"Leave. Now." Mom was shocked and stumbled back.

"I'll show you to the door!" Max said standing up and pushing her towards the hallway.

"Kayla what she said-"

"I'm okay… it doesn't get to me anymore."

"You're crying." Am I? I touched my cheek and sure enough I was I wiped them away as quick as I could.

"I'm okay."

"I told her not to come we got into a fight about a week ago and I told her I didn't want any of them here and it was only supposed to be some friends from work but she showed up I'm so sorry."

"You stood up for me…"

"I was acting like a selfish bitch I know that and I was way too fucking desperate for moms love and approval, Max was the one who actually told me that I was being terrible and I sat down and thought and he was really right I had no right to treat you the way I did and the things she said about Harlan I should've-"

"We both fucked up Sadie, I've been doing a lot of that lately."

"Are we finally okay?" She asked.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you." I said and I had to hug her sideways because her belly was in the way.

"Hows life? What have I missed?"

"No forget about talking about me I want to hear about you." She smiled.

"I've been good, we haven't gotten to see Kai that much and with Cambry moving soon Max is kind of scrambling to see him a little more before she leaves." I didn't think it was my place to tell her that Cambry and Aaron started seeing each other well a few dates but according to Cambry it's been going well and Kai seems to really like Aaron.

"And the baby? How's he doing?" I rubbed her bump which made me insanely jealous but I knew he was right that we weren't ready for another baby but I couldn't help but be disappointed but mom was right I can't even be a good mother to my own children I need to more for them I shouldn't have left Ryland with them alone it's my job to be there for them.

"I have this cutest video of his ultrasound from a few weeks ago it looks like he's waving it's super cute hold on…" She said and I felt like all the shitty crap had started to fade away whenever I was with Sadie it was like life was a little better because she understood how I was feeling without me having to say it maybe now Ryland going back on tour won't be as hard on me as I thought it would be.

 **Next chapter Tanner comes back and the boys are back on tour**


	42. Chapter 42 Nightmare From The Past

**Superinstruments- It only has spoilers if you haven't been up to date on this story so if you are all caught up then go ahead and read it and if not you might want to finish reading up on this story first**

 **Ryland's Pov**

I got up at four in the morning because I had to be at the airport in like an hour I was supposed to wake up earlier but I didn't want Kayla to have to deal with Willow last night she was really fussy and just wanted to be held so I barely got any sleep but it was worth it because I got a little extra time with my baby girl. I was picking up some last minute stuff from around the house when the doorbell went off.

"Aaron…" I looked at the time it was almost five and I was late. "What are you doing here? Kayla's asleep."

"Yeah, I know that I'm actually here to see you."

"Me? Why?"

"Um I was on my way to work and I wanted to do this after work but I remember Kayla told me that you were leaving soon and I'm really glad you are still here so I can talk with you." He was rambling and I really didn't have time for this.

"Can we walk and talk?"

"Sure I'll take that for you." He said pushing the door open and taking my suitcase from me.

"Uh, thanks…"

"I know you don't like me and you have a very good reason as well."

"I know you are trying to be nice but I really need you to get to the point I'm really late."

"Right…" He said and took a deep breath. "Kayla's the closest thing I have to family, and you had every right to punch me in the face even though I really don't remember what the fuck happened I would never do anything to hurt Kayla. I know how much she loves you and what I did was really fucking stupid but she's like my best friend and our relationship hasn't always been the most normal thing, but what we had worked and then she met you and I guess at first I was bitter but then I saw how happy she was with you and how much of her old self was back. I knew her before she got with Tanner and when she's with you I see that old Kayla who wasn't afraid of life but actually enjoyed it. I just need you to understand that she has helped me so much after my parents died and my life came crashing down. she was there and I don't even really know why i'm here because you hate me but I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry…. In person…. That's all."

"I think that's very big of you."

"Thank you."

"Kayla told me that you had a thing for Cambry."

"Uh yeah…."

"Good luck there," I mumbled.

"We've actually gone out on a few dates since everything happened and it's going pretty good."

"Really?"

"Yeah it's nothing too serious yet but she's amazing and Kai and I get along really good so I'm hopeful, I just wanted to apologize and tell you that nothing like that will ever happen again."

"Do you know Max?" I wonder how he felt about another man being in his son's life when he's barely been it himself

"Not really I mean we drank that night some but we never really talked but he seems cool."

"Thanks for coming over and apologizing."

"Of course I have to get to work so have a good tour." He waved and got walked back to his car.

I went into Harlan's room first and just watched him for a second before kissing his forehead, I went into Willow's room next watching my little princess sleep peacefully in her crib her hands were behind her head and she had a little line of drool going down her cheek. "Daddy loves you baby girl." I watched her for a little longer until I was extremely late. I went into my room last Kayla was already on my side her arms wrapped around my pillow I don't think words will ever describe how much I love her. I scribbled a little note and placed it beside her along with a rose.

 **Kayla's Pov**

Ryland left early this morning so when I woke up alone in bed with a rose and a cute little note from him I sighed laying back down sniffing the rose. "Mommy!" Harlan yelled and got a running start to jump on the bed. "Good morning mommy."

"Hi, baby." I yawned.

"Did you see my birthday present that daddy gots for me?"

"Daddy told me that it was something really cool why don't you show me?" He nodded and jumped off my bed running out of the room I tried to come up with a plan for today and what to do with the kids.

"Here it is mommy," Harlan said I turned to see a little creature and I fell right out of the bed trying to get away.

"What is that?" I got up backing away from it as Harlan laughed.

"It's a lep ard gecko." He said petting it's creepy little head.

"You mean leopard?"

"Yeah, that!"

"I'm gonna kill Ryland," I whispered softly.

"Mommy isn't he cool?"

"Uh…. Yeah, he's awesome please do not put him anywhere near me though."

"Are you a scared of him?" He asked lifting it up to me I was trying not to scream because that would freak him out but I really wanted to scream.

"No, I'm okay he's cool how about we put him back wherever he was at?"

"He sleeps in my room."

"I was afraid you were going to say that…."

"Daddy said when I'm older I can gets a tarantula!"

"Not while I'm in this house."

"Why mommy?"

"Because mommy doesn't do spiders or snakes or creepy crawlies…"

"Daddy and I named him Charmander from Pokemon."

"That's such a cool name," I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, I love him so much!"

"Well, why don't we put him back in his cage or whatever so we can get some breakfast."

"And he needs breakfast to mommy."

"What does he eat?"

"Worms!"

"That's disgusting…"

"There in the fridge." He said and that was even more disgusting but I kept my mouth shut because he was really excited about this little creepy thing. "I'll go get his bowl." He said and walked out of the room just as Willow started to cry.

"Good morning baby girl." She had her chubby little arms up in the air for me as soon as I opened her door. "What's wrong princess?" I kissed her head and walked down stairs with her Nugget was jumping all around because he knew Willow was about to drop food for him to eat.

Harlan was in on the counter put worms into a bowl for his little thingy I shivered at the thought of that thing getting loose in the house. "Mommy, what are we going to do today?"

"I think we are going to go to the store and get some things for Willow."

"Toys?"

"No, she needs some clothes because her stuff is getting small on her."

"Because she's being um she's going to be a big girl soon."

"Yeah she is getting big isn't she?"

"Yeah." He said smiling at Willow as I put her in her high chair, Nugget sat down beside her ready for the food that about to fall.

While the kids were eating Cambry called me and asked to come to Kai's doctor's appointment with her because she was scared of the results.

When we got to the hospital there was a really nice play area for kids Harlan went in and was a little scared because the lady watching all the kids looked like a million years old but one of the other little kids was already asking him to play. "So what is this appointment for?" I asked switching Willow to my other hip, Cambry was carrying Kai and Arlo was at her side I wish Nugget walked that well.

"He might need surgery."

"I thought you already knew that?"

"For his heart, yeah but this is something else… They did some test and his stomach is kind of messed up right now."

"From the gastroparesis?"

"I'm surprised you remembered the name."

"I borrowed all the stuff you gave Max and Sadie and read up on some things just in case you ever needed a babysitter and they couldn't do it for you."

"Thanks, Kayla."

"So why didn't you ask Max to come with?"

"What's the point? We don't get along and he blames me for everything wrong with Kai so I keep our talking to a minimum."

"I'm gonna give you some advice that I probably still don't even take…. You have Max and he's Kai's father so try and be a little more reasonable when it comes to Kai's health Max deserves to know."

"I know that Kayla and I am going to tell him after I leave here he's already been asking to take Kai today."

"And are you going to let him?"

"Depends on what the doctor says."

"Stop being so stubborn."

"I could say the same about you." She said and smiled as I glared.

 **Max's Pov**

I was waiting for Cambry to text me back to see if I could take Kai today since I'm gonna be leaving at the end of this week for tour and she's getting on my nerves her response was 'idk' and I was trying to be patient with her because I really didn't feel like fighting anymore with her we've done our fair share of it and it didn't help any it just ruined things for Kai. Sadie knew I was grumpy so I tried to keep to myself. "Did she ever answer you?" Sadie asked taking the bowl away from Rosie, she was using her milk as a swimming pool for DJ's little army people.

"I asked again but that was two hours ago and I'm really starting to get pissed."

"Take a deep breath." She said and I did but it didn't help any she could tell so she picked up Rosie and handed her to me. "Give daddy kisses." She said and Rosie started to kiss my face all over.

"Me too!" DJ yelled and got up on the table before either of us could yell at him he jumped onto me and started kissing me, Sadie was laughing at my torture but by the end of it I was laughing as well they always seemed to make the dull moments more bright. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too DJ."

"I lobe you," Rosie said.

"I love you baby girl."

"Your phones ringing Max," Sadie said I put Rosie down and DJ was still on me as I answered Cambry's call.

"Hey…." What I really wanted to say was three hours later bitch? But that would solve no problems.

"Hey, Maxie."

"I'm sorry what…?"

"Oh right sorr, it's Kayla."

"Kayla?"

"Yeah, Cambry wanted me to call you."

"Is everything alright?"

"Uh yeah sorta."

"Sorta? What's going on?"

"So Kai had a doctors appointment today about his gastroparesis because his stomach has been hurting pretty badly and they did some test and it looks like he might be having surgery."

"When?"

"Hold on." She said and she actually put me on hold Sadie was watching me as the kids ran around screaming and yelling at each other I leaned against the counter.

"Is everything okay?"

"No Kai might be having surgery."

"What happened?"

"Kayla said his stomach has been hurting and they did some test and obviously something is wrong."

"Why don't you go over there?"

"I don't know where they are at, Cambry never even told me anything about a doctor's appointment."

"Hello?" Kayla said I was trying to stay calm but I was getting even more pissed off by the second.

"Yes?"

"So I will drop Kai off at your house in like an hour or so and when you're done you can drop him off at the house."

"That doesn't answer any of my questions."

"I know it doesn't Max but Cambry is still talking to the doctor and then she has to call her insurance because they dropped her and just a whole lot of shit so if you want Kai I can drop him off-"

"Can I talk to Cambry?"

"No, because you are going to start yelling and she's done enough crying for one day. I already yelled at her about not telling you about the doctor's appointment and if you wanting to talk to her has nothing to do with your son then no you cannot talk to her because you two are doing my head in."

"She's the one who didn't tell me about him going to the doctor."

"Max…. Do you want Kai or not?"

"Yes."

"That's all you had to say I'm hanging up now I will try and explain what the doctor said when I bring him." She hung up on me.

"What happened?" Sadie asked I shook my head. "Max don't shut me out."

"God she drives me insane."

"Kayla?"

"No Cambry! She acts like she's his only parent and that I'm just some deadbeat dad who doesn't give a shit about him."

"I think you two should sit down and make a plan."

"What kind of plan?"

"If you are planning on going to every doctor visit and check up and school meeting and things like that, when I was still with Daniel-" I groaned at his name she rolled her eyes. "I never told him about the kid's doctors appointments or anything because he was never interested in them maybe Cambry thinks you don't care about doctor visits unless something's wrong."

"I don't want to find out when something goes wrong."

"Okay so sit down and tell her that."

"How can I when she won't even drop Kai off here herself?"

"I'll talk to Kayla when she gets here."

Turns out Cambry was waiting in the car so I went to go see her while Harlan played with DJ and Kai was sleeping. "Can we talk?" I said as I walked up to the car she had been crying but I couldn't read her.

"I was going to call you and tell you what the doctor said."

"When is he having surgery?"

"I don't know my insurance dropped me and they won't do the surgery unless I'm covered so I have been fighting with them for the past week, oh and on top of all of this I have nowhere to live anymore so excuse me for not wanting to see you."

"You don't have anywhere to live?"

"No, remember you fired me? Yeah no job means no money which means I can't pay bills which means I get kicked out of my apartment in a week so yeah that's great, and then he has his appointment with his cardiologist on Thursday or maybe Tuesday I don't even know anymore but he's going to tell me what the doctor told me today. We can't do anything without your insurance."

"Cambry-"

"So if you came out here to yell at me and make me feel like shit you don't have to Max because life is already doing that for you." She was crying and I felt like shit.

"Cambry-"

"Leave me alone Max, can you just tell Kayla I'm ready to go? Text me when you are planning on dropping Kai off." She rolled her window up dropped her head and really started crying I didn't want to walk away but I couldn't do anything for her.

Kai was trying to feel the baby kick so he was sitting patiently on Sadie's legs with his small hands on her stomach staring at her belly and then his little face lit up "Oh!" He yelled. "Da!"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"bab ick." He said pointing at her belly.

"Yeah, the baby kicked?"

"Ya." Rosie was on my lap watching Kai and Sadie, DJ was too busy playing with Harlan he begged Kayla to let Harlan stay. "Rowe." He said trying to get Rosie's attention she looked at him and he jumped off Sadie and grabbed Rosie bringing her to Sadie's side he picked her hand up and placed it on her stomach. "Baby." He said pointing at her stomach.

"A brother," Rosie said and Kai nodded.

Kai said something but I couldn't understand him but Rosie nodded her head in agreement and Kai giggled. "Daddy!" DJ ran in with Harlan behind him.

"Yeah?"

"Can Harlan spend the night?"

"No."

"Please uncle Max?"

"You have to ask your mom."

"I did."

"Really? How?"

"Um with a phone."

"Are you lying? Because you know you can't spend the night if I call your mom and she says that-"

"Wait! I need to borrow your phone for just a little second." He said holding his hand out for a phone.

"I'll call your mom and ask her," Sadie said Harlan nodded.

"Thank you."

"You can sleep in my room and we can stay up all night!" DJ said jumping up and down.

"I sta?" Kai asked tapping on my leg.

"No buddy you have to go home." He wasn't happy that he had to stay home but I still wasn't allowed to keep him overnight yet.

 **Ryland's Pov**

It's been about four days since I left home and I didn't think I would miss them more than I did the last time I left maybe it's because I know I won't be able to see them for awhile until I can come home whenever we have off it's going to be hard not seeing them but I still get to Facetime and Harlan makes me sing his good night song still so I have my moments with them but it's still hard. "You alright?" Dad asked he decided to come with me so I wouldn't have to be alone all week and surprisingly he brought Benji along with him as well.

"Yeah just thinking about Kayla and the kids."

"Did you two set a wedding date yet or anything?"

"Kayla was actually just talking about that when we talked last night she's starting the wedding planning again we stopped for awhile because it was rocky between us for a bit but everything's good now."

"Rocky how?"

"I don't really want to talk about it," I said dad looked at me but shrugged letting it go.

"She take the kids?" He asked I guess he wasn't letting it go."

"No, she left them."

"Your mom always took you guys that probably hurts the most more than the fight ever will."

"I'm sorry I always sided with mom." I said and dad laughed.

"Don't worry about it Ryland things happen and if I was a child I would have taken my mother's side to probably."

"But I mean it wasn't always-"

"She only took you guys when I fucked up really bad and in the end she always came back that's what really matters."

"I don't think I'd be able to handle her taking the kids from me."

"Well don't fuck up to badly and you'll be okay." Dad joked I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for the fool proud advice dad."

"Well did she ever say she'd leave you for something?"

"She said if I ever did drugs again she'd leave me and that I shouldn't put my kids through that."

"She's right about that."

"You got clean when you met me… Was it easy to stay away from drugs?"

"There were some moments where I wanted to go back but I knew your mom would divorce me real quick."

"I think that's my biggest fear."

"It all revolves around trust and being able to communicate with each other if you two have that then you will be okay, of course, you're gonna fight sometimes no relationship is perfect."

"Benji never get married." I ruffled his hair he groaned.

"Mom already tells me that." Dad laughed. "I want to be like Liam he has like six girlfriends." Dad stopped laughing.

"What?"

"He said he needs one for every day of the week."

"There's seven days though."

"He said his hand-" Dad covered his mouth.

"Okay, we're done." He said shaking his head. "And remind me to have a conversation with Liam on how to treat women." Dad said I couldn't help but laugh because I've read stories on what dad was like after he and mom broke up before he met me and it seems that Liam is exactly like him.

 **Kayla's Pov**

I took Harlan out for lunch after I picked him up from school he was thinking about joining a sports group but he didn't know which one yet. "What about…" He said tapping his chin. "Hockey?"

"You want to play hockey?"

"Yeah, so I can make daddy proud." He said picking up his hamburger.

"Harlan you will make your dad proud by playing any sport."

"But daddy loves hockey and if I play hockey too then he will love me even more."

"You don't have to play hockey just because daddy likes it."

"But I want too."

"You really want to play hockey?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, I'll look into it." Why could he pick some sport that didn't involve violence like water polo or tennis?

"Maaaa," Willow yelled she had gotten ketchup all over herself I was cleaning her up when Harlan made a weird noise.

"M-Mommy…" I looked at him and there was someone standing behind him gripped his shoulder tightly Harlan was clearly in pain before I could even react he lifted his head and I came face to face with the man that haunted my nightmares for years.

"Tanner…"

"I've been waiting awhile for you to be alone again Kayla."

"You're hurting-"

"Shut up bitch."

"You really know how to piss me off don't you? I told you that day didn't I? I told you that you were mine and if you just fucking let me love you!" People were starting to look at us and Harlan was trying so hard not to cry. "But you had to go and fuck everything up didn't you? You are so fucking worthless."

"Then stop bothering me Tanner just let me go."

"You don't talk unless I say so have you forgotten the rules Kayla? Has it been that long?" I know it was impossible but the scar on my arm felt like it was burning all over again and my side hurt.

"Tanner please he's just a kid he didn't do anything wrong just let him go."

"I love you so much Kayla but you choose to ignore me and push me away and tell people that i'm bad and that i'm the problem? If they just seen how good I treat you they would know that it's all fucking you! You never did anything right and that's why you got beat because you don't fucking listen you fucking whore." I felt small again like the world was on his side and I had nothing but I looked at Harlan's face and saw how scared he was.

"Tanner please i'll do whatever you want but please just let him go you're scaring him." He didn't care if anything he gripped him harder and Harlan started to cry a waitress came over.

"Is everything okay?" She asked and Tanner spoke before I even could, I gave her a desperate look but she was more focused on Harlan.

"Yeah everything's fine, little man here couldn't finish his burger and thought he could still get dessert but you know how that goes right?" He lifted Harlan up and to anyone he would look like father picking up his child who was throwing a tantrum. "We should really get going shouldn't we baby?" I picked up Willow and he started walking away by the time I caught up to him we were in an alley and there was no one around.

"Give me my son now." I said he stopped and laughed.

"Oh I always did love when you got bossy with me baby."

"Fuck you."

"I plan on it." His eyes traveled down my body Harlan kicked his side and he let go of him causing him to fall to the ground.

"Mommy!"

"Come here, baby." He ran to me and grabbed onto my side.

"You little fucking brat."

"Why are you doing this to me? Why can't you just leave me be?"

"You don't deserve to be happy you wanna know why? Because we were fucking happy Kayla but you ruined it I don't know why you just wouldn't let me love you."

"Okay…" I said softly I needed to protect my babies and right here I couldn't do it he was getting angry and when he does he lashes out on the closest person to him and I wasn't going to let that happen to my babies. "I can call my sister and she can take the kids and we-"

"No."

"Tanner please-"

"They stay with us…. I always wanted kids with you." He reached for Willow but I backed up pushing Harlan behind me.

"Their just kids…" He slapped me and Harlan closed his eyes squeezing them tightly.

"You never learn do you? I told you that day and i'll tell you again." He was so close to me I could feel his breath on me. "You're mine and you will be mine until the day you die." I felt alone and scared but I would do what I had for my childrens sake he was close enough that I kneed him right in the nuts and when he fell down groaning I grabbed Harlan's arm and ran back towards the street and towards people I knew he was going to come after me but right now I just needed my babies safe.


	43. Chapter 43 Never Truly Safe

**Sadie's Pov**

I was napping when I felt someone get into bed with me I figured it would be Max he had gone to sort out the insurance issue by putting Kai on his insurance so that Cambry didn't have to worry about his surgery Max felt like it was making up for him not being there when Kai has the surgeries, I moved closer to him well as close as I could and that's when I realized that it was definitely not Max my eyes shot open and Kayla was laying next to me. "Hey…" I yawned as she sat up wrapping her arms around her knees. "What's wrong?" I struggled to sit up.

"He's back…."

"Who?"

"Tanner." She said and instantly started to cry.

"What happened?" She scooted closer to me and put her head on my shoulder.

"I just want him to leave me alone." She coughed because she was crying so hard and slowly and carefully she put her hand on my bump and tried to calm herself down but it wasn't working out for her.

"Can you tell me what happened." She nodded against me and told me what happened between her and Tanner.

"And I went to the police and the fucking bitch tells me to get a restraining order against him and I already fucking have one but apparently because it was in San Francisco I have to do all this shit over again and then-"

"They aren't going to arrest him?"

"She said that it's hard to prove that he's stalking me and I was so fucking frustrated because she basically called me a liar. I had Harlan with me who was crying his eyes out some other cop ended up talking to me and apologizing for her behavior but at that point, I just wanted to go home."

"When was this?"

"Yesterday."

"Did you take Harlan to school?"

"He was there when I was walking Harlan in he was watching me from across the street."

"Did you call the cops?"

"No, I took Harlan and came here."

"Kayla-"

"Do you remember how many times the police came when Tanner and I lived together and every time they gave him warnings that the next time they'd take him to jail and it wasn't until he was trying to kill me did they fucking do something about it."

"So what are you going to do Kayla? Run again? You have kids to think about."

"They don't take stalking serious Sade you know that I have no proof that he's stalking me."

"Did you call Ryland?"

"Do you know how happy he is to be touring with his dad? I would never do that."

"But-"

"If I call him he'd come home in a heartbeat and I won't do that to him he's living his dream."

"And you're living your nightmare."

"Can I stay over here today? I'll leave tonight I just don't want to be alone right now."

"You aren't going anywhere Kayla do you honestly think I would let you leave?"

"He wants to kill me I could see it in his eyes it was the same look he gave that night."

"Kayla-"

"I pissed him off so badly I should have just done what he wanted the first time and none of-"

"Stop it! He always found something that you did wrong like when he came home and dinner was cold or when you called me or mom without his permission. Nothing you ever did made him happy because what made him happy was beating the hell out of you and treating you like shit."

"I know your right but it's like he still gets in my head and he knows I'm scared of him."

"You can stay here as long as you want."

"I can't I have Nugget and Sergio at home."

"Don't-"

"I just need to get away for awhile I am either going to go up to LA and stay with Ryland's mom or go to New York for awhile. I can't be here right now he will always be around no matter what wherever I go he's there and I can't do it anymore I just I can't."

"So you are going to run?"

"I'm not running Sadie it isn't safe for me or the kids to be here right now and I don't trust the cops from past experiences."

"I really don't want you to go but I understand."

"It won't be for long but I can't stay here Harlan is so scared he refused to sleep in his bed last night and when I woke up to get something to drink he woke up and started screaming because I wasn't there."

"Is he alright?"

"Scared mostly and he has a bruise where Tanner grabbed him."

"So do you." I tried to touch her cheek but she pulled away giving me a sad smile.

"I've been trying to find a way to tell Ryland what happened without freaking him out to the point where he wants to come home."

"I'm surprised you're telling him," I said not trying to be mean but she was never really one to open up and talk about things.

"We're doing this whole being truthful thing where we don't keep secrets."

"Oh…" I have missed out on so much lately.

Max came in holding Willow who was whining, Kayla got up and took her from Max who frowned once he saw her face. "What happened to you?"

"N-nothing I um just uh something stupid nothing to worry about." She said but Max wasn't buying anything she was saying. "I have to go to the store and then I need to-"

"You aren't going anywhere," I said and Kayla sighed.

"I need to get-"

"Max, can you go with her to the store?"

"Uh sure…."

"I'll be waiting downstairs." She said and left with Willow holding her tightly.

"How much did you hear?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Max…."

"When I came in Willow and Harlan were asleep together on the couch I didn't know they were here so I was kinda loud and it woke her up so I brought her up here and I heard a little…"

"That doesn't really answer my question," I said holding my hand out for him because I was having trouble getting out of bed.

"How bad was her ex? Was he like Daniel?"

"Daniel was probably a saint compared to Tanner."

"That bad?" I didn't want to say too much because I still had no idea what Kayla was going to say to Ryland.

"It was a really really bad time for her."

"And he's back?"

"Can you just tell me how much you heard?"

"I heard it all."

"Please don't tell Kayla she has enough to worry about right now."

"Is she going to tell Ryland? Because I don't really think I can keep secrets from him."

"I don't know what she's going to tell him but that isn't my business."

"But-"

"As long as Kayla and the kids are okay that's all I care about."

Max and Kayla left she took Willow with her because she didn't want me to have to worry about her I would've felt better if she left her with me but Kayla was clinging onto her as she and Max left. I sat down beside Harlan watching him sleep and the poor baby looked like he was having a nightmare and suddenly he shot up. "Mommy?"

"Hey, Harlan." He looked at me and shook his head.

"Where's mommy?"

"She had to go to the store."

"When is she coming home?" He had tears forming in his eyes.

"She'll be back really soon I promise." He was already crying though and the only thing he would say was 'mommy' and my heart broke because no child should have to watch that happen. "Harlan look at me." He blinked through his tears. "I know what happened was scary."

"The bad man hurt mommy." He said softly.

"I know baby."

"And he was at my school and he was yelling at mommy and she grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the car and she kept saying sorry to me."

"Harlan-"

"And mommy come here because she's scared."

"I know she was telling me."

"Is my daddy coming home soon from work?"

"Not for a little while," I said and Harlan laid back down without another word.

 **Kayla's Pov**

I forgot what it felt like having to look behind your back every ten seconds, I fucking hated this feeling and Max knew something was up because he was watching me like a hawk. "What did Sadie tell you?" I asked walking through the store to the pharmacy.

"Nothing."

"You wouldn't have come with me if she didn't tell you something. You aren't one to just do everything Sadie tells you."

"I value my life so yeah I do most of what she says." I laughed for the first time in what felt like a lifetime because Sadie had that certain quality to scare people when she got pissed.

"I'm sorry for coming over without asking I didn't feel like going home."

"You mean you didn't feel safe." He said picking up a bag of chips.

"So you do know something?"

"Sadie told me not to tell you but I was coming upstairs with Willow a lot earlier than when I came in and I heard you crying so I listened."

"And you wanna know why I stayed with him for so long when he was abusive?"

"I don't think it's really my place to be asking." He said I looked around to make sure Tanner wasn't here because somehow he knew way too much but I guess it's a stalker's job to y'know…. Stalk…

"Everyone thinks it's so easy to get out of those kinds of relationships they say just leave why are you being so stupid? Just leave when he's asleep or some bullshit like that, it doesn't fucking work I tried after a really bad fight he got way too drunk so I left but he found me and dragged me home just to beat the hell out of me. So yeah I stayed like a fucking idiot because I knew what he'd do if I tried to leave again."

"You don't have to tell me this Kayla."

"I know I don't but you are one of those guys who tells you how it really is you don't sugar coat anything… So go ahead tell me I'm fucking pathetic for staying with him."

"You weren't pathetic you knew that it would be dangerous to try and leave."

"A lot of people would probably think I was pathetic…"

"So fuck those people," He said and old lady looked at him. "Who cares what people think about you? Did they live through something like that? No, so they don't know what the hell it feels like so how can they judge you until they've been in that position."

"Thanks, Max."

Max and Willow went to go pay for some random things he was getting for Sadie and I picked up my prescription I was reading the paper when I bumped into someone. "My bad…." He said and I froze. "Funny running into you here," Tanner said softly.

"How…."

"I find it very funny when you try and run from me Kayla," He laughed. "It's like the old days."

"Just leave me alone."

"I love you too much to do that." I backed away from him looking for a way out. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly. "I'm sorry for everything that happened, baby."

"Go to hell."

"I'm trying to be nice Kayla don't piss me off."

"Nice? Following me everywhere I fucking go is considered nice? In what fucking universe?"

"Don't worry baby soon we will all be back together."

"All?"

"You, me, and the kids."

"Stay away from my children."

"Tell Sadie I said hello." He turned and walked away.

Max was playing peek-a-boo with Willow waiting for me I was trying too hard not to cry. "Let's go," I said picking up Willow and walking out and to the car as quick as I could.

"Did something happen?"

"It's starting all over again…."

"I'm confused."

"When I finally worked up the courage to leave him for good he tried to kill me, I had four surgeries and I spent months in the hospital and rehab and just when I was starting to get my life back together he got out of jail and he started to stalk me because he thought it was a fun little game. Everywhere I went he was there and he would follow me around and when I'd noticed him he'd wait until he saw that I was terrified and that's when he'd leave because that's what he enjoys seeing me scared and helpless and it's starting all over again."

"He's in there?" I nodded and Max was about to get out of the car but I grabbed onto him.

"Please don't leave me here alone." I was holding Willow to tightly but it felt like if I wasn't holding her she would disappear Max could tell I was scared.

"Give Willow to me so I can put her in her car seat and we'll go back to the house." I looked out my window to make sure he wasn't around.

"Kayla I would never let anyone take her." I nodded and she happily stuck her chunky little hands out to him.

"Don't tell Sadie," I said once Max got back in the car.

"I can't lie to her."

"She has enough to worry about Max she's pregnant she should be thinking about the baby and the kids not about me and my fucked up life."

"Are you going to stay the night?"

"No I'm gonna go home Nugget and Sergio are there alone and Nugget hasn't gone out all day."

"You don't think he'd show up there?"

"He can be arrested if he breaks into my house but if he's stalking me apparently that's harder to prove I guess…."

"You don't think he'd try?"

"No… He knows I'm there but he waited until I got to Harlan's school because he wants me to notice him and he wants me scared."

"I don't like this…. If Ryland finds out-"

"I'm going to talk to him and I won't be completely alone."

"A dog and a cat are not-"

"Cambry's staying with me."

"She is?"

"Yeah her apartment complex is giving her until Friday to move out and she has nowhere to go so I offered her to stay with me. We have the room and she's been worried about way too much lately I figured it would be a nice break for her. She has about a month or so before Aaron transfers to LA and she has a job again so she's looking for places out there."

"Aaron's your friend right?"

"And Cambry's boyfriend…. Well, I don't know if they are official yet but they are seeing each other." Max was making a face. "I'm sorry I'm gonna shut up…" He laughed.

"I'm happy for her…" He said I don't think he liked the fact that some other man was going to be in Kai's life.

When we got back to his place Harlan ran to me right as soon as we got inside and he hugged me tightly. "Are you okay mommy?"

"Yeah, baby I'm fine." I ruffled his hair.

"Don't leave me again alright?"

"Okay baby…"

"You promise?"

"I promise." I kissed his head and he grabbed onto my hand I don't blame him for being clingy right now.

"What did you have to get at the store?" Sadie asked already eating her chips.

"My birth control and I had to pick up some medicine for Harlan."

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah he's okay he had a doctors appointment and they noticed he had an ear infection and then he has another appointment next week I think."

"For what?"

"He's seeing a specialist. Let me see your hand baby." He gave me his hand and I pulled him closer to me he was giggling because Max was tickling his feet. "They did an x-ray and I guess he has this little piece of bone at the tip of his finger here and it's been hurting him for a little while so they might do surgery to remove it and then his other hand and his feet they are going to take some x-rays because they are want to see if they can give him toes instead of just a little clump of wedge toes."

"Why his other hand though? It's fine…"

"He has one finger that's not fully formed and they might do something to try and make it look a little better I mean it doesn't bother him but he said if they can make it look cooler he'd like that."

"Poor baby." She said.

"I know I'm not ready for that they said that he's going to have double casts on which have to be up to his shoulder and they'd also have to cover even his fingers so that's going to rough with school and even eating."

"And what about his feet?"

"They wouldn't do it until after his hands were done and the casts are off so it's going to be some time."

"But at least he gets it done and his fingers can look a little better."

"Even though they are already super adorable right?" I said and Harlan nodded and held his hand up.

"I only gots tiny little fingers." He said tapping on the tips of his small fingers. "Except this one." He said pointing to the one that has been bothering him it was the fattest little finger on his hand.

We spent the day with Sadie and Max and then we went home later that night DJ didn't want Harlan to come home and Sadie didn't want us to go but I couldn't depend on everyone else all the time I needed to be strong for my children and for myself. I still was trying to muster up the courage to tell Ryland what's been happening and it was now or never.

 **Ryland's Pov**

My face was vibrating I groaned lifting my head to see my phone which was ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey, baby." Kayla's voice was soft almost too soft.

"Hey." I rolled over in bed and yawned.

"Did I wake you up?"

"It's okay… I didn't get to talk to you yesterday."

"I know I'm sorry yesterday was kind of a crazy day."

"Crazy how?" I asked falling asleep again.

"I'm going to tell you something but you can't freak out okay?"

"Saying that just means I'll most likely freak the hell out."

"Hi, daddy!" Harlan yelled I could hear the phone fumbled.

"Harlan," Kayla said.

"Hi, daddy." His little voice was more clear.

"Hey, buddy what's up?"

"We just got home from uncle Max's house."

"You went to see uncle Max today?"

"Yeah, and I spent all day with him cause I didn't go school."

"Why not?"

"Harlan don't-"

"Because the bad man was there." I sat up feeling fully awake.

"What?"

"Harlan let me talk to daddy." Kayla said.

"But mommy."

"Harlan please."

"Bye daddy…" He said softly.

"I'll talk to you in a minute."

"Hello?"

"Kayla, what the hell is going on?"

"Hold on Ry."

"Kayla-"

"Willow just woke up from her nap just hold on for a sec."

As she got closer to Willow's room I could hear my baby girl crying. "Hi princess," Kayla said softly and if I closed my eyes I could just imagine her picking up and Willow kissing her head. "Okay," She said and sighed heavily. "I'm getting a really good workout with how many times I've been up and down these stairs lately." I laughed.

"Who needs a home gym."

"I know right."

"Are you ready to talk?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to find something for the kids to eat real quick."

"There should be spaghetti already made on the second shelf I think in the fridge."

"You want some spaghetti Har?"

"Yeah!"

"Thanks for making it Ry."

"Of course baby, it was the least I could do before I left."

"How's everything going?"

"Good, we have our first show in about three days. The guys are coming tomorrow so everything's finally coming together."

"How do you feel about getting married a few months after the tour ends?"

"Really?"

"Yeah I don't want to wait any longer I mean if you want to wait-"

"No of course not we could've gone to Vegas and got married by Elvis for all I care."

"I don't think your parents would really appreciate that."

"Probably not."

"Hold on baby." I think she put me on hold because I couldn't hear anything.

"Okay, I can talk now." She said there really wasn't any noise around her so I assumed she was outside.

"What's going on?"

"Please don't freak out."

"Kayla-"

"I took Harlan out to eat after I picked him up from school and Willow had ketchup all over her so I was focused on her and Harlan called me it sounded weird and when I looked at him…." Her voice died down.

"What happened?"

"Tanner had a grip on his shoulder and he was so scared and I tried to get him to leave but he just kept on." My blood was boiling and I was fucking pissed.

"Babe-"

"I keep feeling like I see him everywhere I go and it's been freaking me out."

"I'm coming home," I said getting out of bed looking for my pants.

"No Ryland."

"What the fuck do you mean no?"

"Your tour-"

"Are you serious right now? The tour or the safety of my family? What the fuck do you think I'm gonna pick?"

"I am not going to let you do that Ryland. you've wanted to go on tour with your father for years and I will not be the reason you walk away from it."

"So I stand by while he stalks you and our children? You honestly think I'm going to let that happen?"

"Ryland we're fine…"

"Really? Let me ask Harlan if he wants me to come home."

"He's scared Ryland, of course, he'd want you to come home."

"Okay, so I'm coming home."

"No, you aren't!"

"Kayla, why are you being like this?"

"Because I can't make you throw away your dreams. Do you have any idea how terrible that will make me feel?"

"Baby-"

"I know you want to come home and I don't blame you Ry but please don't… I really want you to stay and kick ass on that tour because it's something you really want and I cannot take that from you."

"I'm more than willing to drop everything for you."

"I don't want that and deep down you know that's not what you want either."

"Kayla please I love you so much and I can't handle something happening to you or the kids."

"We will be okay if he doesn't give up which he usually does when he gets bored I'll go somewhere."

"You promise?"

"I promise Ry." A door opened and I heard Harlan's voice.

"You promised not to leave me…" He sounded like he was crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm right here baby." I wanted to go home but I knew she was right I have wanted this for so long and to back out of it now felt wrong I'd be letting so many people down, maybe she'll let me hire her a bodyguard or something. "I have to go Ry someone's at the door."

"Be careful Kayla."

"I love you."

"I love you too baby."

 **Kayla's Pov**

Cambry had moved most of her stuff in but I realized it was all mostly Kai's medical supplies and some of his clothes. "Are you going back for the rest tomorrow?"

"Yeah Aaron isn't working so he said he'd help me."

"So the third floor is all yours."

"There are three floors?"

"Yeah, we don't use the third one because it's mainly for his family when they come over it's got a kitchen and living room so it's basically a little apartment up there."

"Oh wow, that's actually kinda cool."

"Yeah, Ry says that when his brothers and sisters were younger and they'd do Christmas and stuff at his house when they'd get mad at each other it was like they weren't even here because it has everything you need up there the only thing it doesn't have is a door to outside."

"I really appreciate you and Ryland opening your home to me."

"You can stay as long as you'd like."

"So I'll just tell Kai to stay up-"

"No, you don't have to do that I'm not banishing you to the third floor the entire time you can hang out with me and do whatever you want I was just letting you know the third floor is all yours."

"What are you working on here?"

"I'm actually wedding planning."

"Can I help?"

"Seriously?"

"Come on it can be fun."

"I don't really like your definition of fun." She laughed picking up one of the bridal magazines.

"You already have your dress?"

"Just about the only thing I have done."

"We can get through so much of this." She said smiling. "So what are the colors?"

"Huh?"

"The theme Kayla! Are we thinking turquoise? Magenta?"

"Um…."

"Oh good god this is going to take forever."

"I'm sorry."

"What's Ryland's favorite color?"

"Blue."

"So basically the color of your eyes."

"Uh yeah." She laughed and threw a floral magazine at me while she looked up different shades of blues. Harlan and Kai were playing a lego game on Ryland's PlayStation and Willow was eating her abacus Logan had given her, Cambry and I laughed and made jokes more than actually planning the wedding but we eventually got serious.

 **In a few chapters I will be doing a time jump and it will either be too Harlan's birthday or a little after it**

 **Also, I should be posting Jessie's story really soon**

 **Next chapter the boys are back on tour, Kai has his surgery, and Kayla continues to struggle with keeping Tanner away**


	44. Chapter 44 Bonding

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever life has got me down but i'm hoping to update more**

 **Guest- Yes that is the baby's name**

 **DemGrayEyesDoh- Thank you for catching that I changed it**

 **Tscott21- Thanks for your review it made my day**

 **Kayla's Pov**

I met up with Max at a tattoo shop he was finally getting his tattoo done for DJ and Rosie and I decided to get one for Harlan since I already had one for Willow and he's been asking why I didn't have one for him and when I asked what kind of tattoo I should get he said his robot hand so I was trying to figure something out. "Hey, Kayla." I glanced around to make sure I wasn't followed by _him_ before I let myself relax and reply.

"Hey, Maxie."

"Did you hear the news?" He asked roaming through some of the tattoos.

"What news?"

"It's official…. DJ and Rosie are mine." I squealed and threw my arms around his neck.

"I am so happy for you and Sadie." He squeezed me tightly.

"Thanks."

"So that's why you are finally getting the tattoos done?"

"I didn't want to get them done just in case Sadie changed her mind."

"She loves you, Max, I don't think she'd ever do that and the kids love you as well."

"I know but I'm a crappy person."

"You are selling yourself short Max."

"If you would've known me four-ish years ago than you'd agree with me I'm-"

"You are a different person than you were four years ago Max and it doesn't matter if you were the world's shittiest person back then because you were what twenty? Twenty-one? It's a proven point guys don't mature until like thirty." I joked he rolled his eyes but gave a small smile.

"So basically I'm still immature?"

"For another five years."

"You know what you're getting?"

"No idea…. Harlan wants me to somehow incorporate his prosthetic into it and I'm just confused…"

"Let me see your phone." He grabbed it before I could even pick it up to give him and started scrolling through my pictures.

"Be careful you might see Ryland's nudes." He stopped and looked at me but I burst out laughing. "Oh, your face was fucking hilarious."

"That was not funny I do not want to see a naked picture of my cousin." He groaned.

"It was just a joke he doesn't send me naked pictures."

"Why do you sound disappointed by that? You know what I don't even want to continue this conversation it's weird and creepy." He shivered and carefully started scrolling through the pictures.

"I was just joking you are safe."

"If I see a dick pic I am going to scream."

"Maybe I should just look for it myself because-"

"Here this one." He handed me my phone I looked at the picture and smiled it was Harlan holding a piece of paper where he had written his name for the first time. "Do it like that except don't use the paper have his name be like blocks or something."

"This is gonna hurt…."

"Don't be a pussy."

"I need like a few shots of tequila or maybe some whiskey."

"You have two tattoos."

"When I got my first one I was drunk as hell ask Sadie and my second one I was with Ryland he held my hand while I complained."

"You've given birth before." He said helpfully.

"True I think I can handle this now I mean I went through over sixteen hours of labor I can handle this."

"Let's get this show on the road."

"What about Kai? Are you getting one for him?"

"Yeah, I just want him to pick it out. DJ wanted Batman and well Rosie doesn't really understand she just pointed to herself."

"What are you doing for them?"

"The Batman symbol and then going into little bats with his name under."

"That's cute."

"Yeah I don't really like Batman but he does so I figured why not…"

"And Rosie?"

"A rose with the stem being her birthday."

"Let's get this show on the road," I said Max smiled he knew I was gonna be a baby with this.

It surprisingly didn't hurt as much as the first two I had gotten done, Max being Max posted a picture of me covering my eyes with the caption ' _Tattoo buddy of the day_ ' I groaned because I looked terrible in the picture. "What does Kai like?" Max asked I glanced at him it was better than looking at the tattoo dude.

"He's your son."

"I get to see him four times a month and just for a few hours."

"It's not forever Max."

"I know it's not but it's still shitty that you get to see my son every day when I can't."

"He likes playing with Legos, and he's obsessed with monster trucks, he loves pizza even though he can't eat it Harlan sneaks him a few tiny bites during dinner if Kai is interested in eating."

"I feel like I don't know anything…"

"He doesn't do much at home he hasn't been feeling good."

"I know Cambry told me they moved his heart surgery to Friday."

"Two days…." I said softly.

"I want to be there for him but I'm leaving tonight." I bit my lip it wasn't my place to ask why he didn't just leave after but it wasn't my business.

"Did she talk to you about what the doctor-"

"She actually let Sadie and I go with her to speak with the doctor."

"Does it help ease your worry?"

"Definitely not." He gave a shaky nervous laugh.

"I'll let you know how it goes."

"Thanks…"

When I got home Harlan was watching a movie with Cambry and Willow and Kai were asleep on the floor Willow was lying on Kai's back. "You want me to move her?" I asked Cambry she shook her head.

"Willow fell asleep on Kai and I went to pick her up but he told me to leave her because she was tired and then he fell asleep."

"Mommy! Let me see!" Harlan said jumping off the couch and running to me.

"What's all over your face?"

"Chocolate." He said.

"Cambry." I groaned.

"It was one piece but he waited until it started melting before he ate it."

"Mommy! I want to see my tattoo." He asked pouting his bottom lip.

I didn't say anything as I peeled back the thing that was wrapping my forearm and showed Harlan his eyes lit up. "That's so cool!" He said grabbing my hand and putting his face really close to it.

"Don't touch it though okay? It needs time to heal before you can touch it."

"Oh…" He said and pulled me over to Cambry.

"Cammie! Look!" He yelled holding my arm out for her.

"Oh wow, that's really nice." She said I smiled glancing at her countless tattoos.

"Not as good as some of yours."

"Half of them I don't even remember getting…" She said softly looking down at one, in particular, she let her fingers trace over the words 'void' that looked like it was stamped over a tattoo she had gotten covered up.

"Thanks for watching the kids for me."

"Of course I mean it's the least I could do, you are letting me live here rent free so babysitting is a walk in the park."

"Here we go again…. I do not want any money from you."

"I just think that I should be paying-"

"The money you have goes to hospital bills and medication and all that crap I do not need any money."

"Fine." She mumbled Kai lifted his head up and whined a little bit but before I could get to Willow she to woke up in a much better mood than Kai. "What's wrong Kai?" Cambry asked as he crawled over to her laying his head against her leg.

"Ater?" He said and Arlo ran off into the kitchen coming back with a bottle of water dropping it at Kai's feet. "Go boy Ar…" He patted his head and Arlo laid down next to him. Harlan took the water from Kai and opened it from him.

"Remember you says thanks after okay Kai? Can you say thanks? Th-a-nk-s." Harlan said sounding it out for him Kai thought about it for a minute.

"Tanks." He said and even though he didn't say it right Harlan clapped his hands and hugged Kai who had a big smile on his face he stood up and tapped on Cambry. "Maa I sa tanks."

"I know you did! I'm so proud of you." She kissed his head and I leaned down to kiss Harlan's head, he was so patient with Kai and always helped him with words he didn't understand.

"Hey, guys." Aaron came in with some stuff that was probably Cambry's.

"A!" Kai said and lifted his hands up for Aaron to pick him up.

"What's up K?" Aaron picked him up tickling him.

"Oh, I didn't know you and Kai were on a first letter basis?" I said sarcastically.

"Well he can't say my name so I figured I'd just call him K so he doesn't think it's weird when he gets older."

"Did you officially move in as well?" I asked jokingly he looked at Cambry.

"I tried but she said no."

"He wanted to get a place together in LA and I told him he was out of his mind."

"I was thinking it could save on a lot of stuff I mean we're together and-"

"And I said no."

"She's so mean to me." He pouted Harlan laughed.

"Mommy I'm hungry," Harlan said tapping his stomach.

"You guys wanna go out? There is this new barbecue place that just opened up, my treat?" Aaron said Cambry looked at me I shrugged.

"Free food? Why not." I said picking up Willow Harlan was already telling Aaron about the tattoo I had just gotten.

 **Max's Pov**

I picked up DJ and Rosie from school a little early because today was the last day I'd have with them, I watched silently as DJ told me about his day and the friends he made, they don't understand that I just legally adopted them today that they were officially my kids, Sadie tried explaining it but DJ just said he knows that I'm his dad and Rosie could care less so maybe in the future when they are old enough to understand Sadie would sit down with them and tell them everything. "We're home," I yelled as they ran in Sadie was on the couch eating no surprise there….

"Hey, babe thanks for picking them up."

"Of course I was out anyway." She was watching my every move so I stopped and looked at her with my eyebrow raised.

"Let me see." She said holding her hand out. "If it's something stupid I'll slap you." She pointed to the wrap on my arm I laughed letting her peel it off. "Oh….." She said softly and then looked at me.

"You like them?"

"They are perfect I didn't think you would."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know it just didn't seem like something you'd do."

"They're my children," I said softly she was waiting for more I sighed. "I wanted to wait until I adopted them so I knew for sure that you wouldn't change your mind about letting me adopt them and being part of the Lightwood-Bane family instead of how ever the fuck you say Daniel's last name."

"Saq-"

"I really don't care." She laughed. "I wanted them to be mine before I got their tattoos."

"How long did you know that this was what you were going to do?"

"Ryland actually drew them both for me months ago but I wanted to wait."

"I get it but you have to know that I would have never backed out…. They are your kids."

"I know they are." I kissed her head. "What do you want to do today?"

"Stay home and relax and maybe take the kids to the park, Oh! maybe a little picnic?"

"No ham sandwiches though right?"

"The kids like-"

"Apparently like eating shit because that's what-" She shut me up by leaning forward and kissing me.

"Ewww…" DJ said as Sadie pulled away from me.

"Hey, baby boy how was school?" Sadie asked resting her head against my shoulder.

"Fine." He said picking up his stuffed animal and hugging it before dropping it back on the floor. "Daddy, can we go to uncle Ryland's house?"

"He's not at home player."

"Oh…"

"Are you getting Kai today?" Sadie asked lifting her head up she looked tired.

"I don't think so…"

"Is something wrong?" She asked as DJ ran out of the living room yelling for Rosie. "Did something happen with Cambry?"

"No nothing happened I just don't know what the routine is two days before he has heart surgery and Kayla said that he hasn't been feeling good… I forgot to ask how he felt today but I don't want to upset the balance."

"I think you should see him before he goes in for surgery."

"Yeah…"

"Give me your hand." She said grabbing it before I could even extend it to her and places it on her stomach just in time to feel a hard kick. "He's been doing that all night he let up a little bit earlier but now he's back at it."

"Hi, Empire it's me, daddy." I kissed her stomach. "I cannot wait until you get here because daddy has the most badass tattoo picked out for you."

"You know he's going to be confused if you always call him Empire and everyone else calls him Alexander or Alex."

"Trust me I will get everyone to start calling him Empire."

"Great then he'll think his name is Empire and not-"

"DJ thinks his name is DJ and not Daniel and Rosie doesn't like when she's called Rose so I think Empire will be fine."

"I still can't believe you talked me into actually calling him Empire."

"I think I'll get the tattoo done before he's born that way when I show him off to the world I can show off my awesome-"

"You are so full of yourself."

"Hey if you'd like you can be full of me too." I winked and she blushed but started to laugh.

"You are-" I leaned forward she thought I was going in for a kiss but I purposely let my lips touch hers softly as I moved down her neck kissing and biting my way down to her shoulder she groaned.

"I should've waited to pick up the kids," I muttered against her skin.

"Max…"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I need-"

"Daddy!" Rosie came in dragging half her toys into the living room. "Play with me?" She said plopping down onto the floor.

"Of course princess I just need to help mommy with something real quick," I said and Sadie shook her head. "I can put on a movie for them and we can go upstairs."

"Are you trying to distract our children with a movie so we can-"

"It will keep them distracted for at least fifteen minutes," I said putting on a random movie DJ sat down next to Rosie on the couch. "So?"

"There's no way-"

"Can we have popcorn?" DJ asked.

"Sure player." I nodded towards the stairs but Sadie just rolled her eyes, I'm coming to the horrendous realization that I may never have sex again or at least not for months…..

 **Ryland's Pov**

I make sure I call Kayla a lot now at random times just to make sure she's alright and that the kids are okay if she doesn't answer I freak out but she always calls back or texts me to let me know why she can't answer my calls. I am really trying not to be overbearing but right now knowing that Tanner is stalking my fucking family and that now Kayla has no one to protect her. Max had flown out last night with the rest of the guys and I was excited to finish this tour but right now my heart really wasn't in it. "Ryland?"

"Hey, Benji."

"What's wrong?" He asked filling up my coffee cup and sliding it to me.

"Just thinking about Kayla and the kids."

"I don't know much about love but aren't you supposed to look happy when you're thinking about your wife and kids?"

"I should be home with them."

"Why?"

"Because she needs me right now and I am picking my career over my family," I said just as dad and uncle Alec walked in they gave each other a look and Alec ruffled Benji's hair.

"How about you and I go wait for Max and the others and then force him to pay for lunch?"

"Awesome. You coming, dad?" Benji asked jumping up dad shook his head.

"I'm gonna have a talk with Ryland." He said taking Benji's spot I let out a loud groan dropping my head onto the table.

"Good luck!" Was all I heard before the door slammed shut.

"What's going on?" Dad asked and when I looked up he was drinking my coffee.

"Nothing."

"I have a lot of experience with this I'm sure I went through the same thing with your mother once or twice or maybe a dozen." He muttered.

"Nothing's wrong dad."

"Something has been bothering you for days JJ."

"Well, we wouldn't be having this talk if you didn't hear what I said when you came in dad so you know what's bothering me."

"You think you picked your career over your family."

"I did."

"And Kayla's mad at you?"

"No, she told me to stay here."

"Was it a real stay here or one of those 'do what you want' stay here?"

"It was real…"

"And you're feeling crappy about doing that?"

"I should have been on the first plane home and now if something happens to them that's on me."

"Nothing's gonna happen Ryland…" Dad said brushing it off.

"You don't know this guy dad."

"What guy?"

"Kayla's ex."

"She's seeing her ex?"

"No, he's stalking Kayla and the kids. Harlan can't even go to school because the fucking psycho was there and he's terrified to go outside…."

"I-"

"And I know Kayla is trying to live her life normally and pretend like none of this happening but it's fucking happening. I can't do shit about it because I'm here and my family is there and she doesn't want me to come home because she knows what this tour means to me. What it means to all of us." I said and I didn't realize it but my eyes were getting watery I rubbed my eyes before taking the coffee from dad and leaning back and downing the rest of it.

"Okay, I lied I've never been through anything like this…." He said and gave me a pity look.

"Don't look at me like that dad."

"Has she gone to the cops?"

"They basically told her that since she has no proof that he's stalking her they can't do anything about it."

"Why doesn't she just bring the kids here and-"

"Harlan and Willow don't have passports."

"Are you gonna hire someone?"

"Like what a bodyguard? Kayla wouldn't go for that."

"I really think at this point she wouldn't give a fuck as long as her and the kids were safe."

"And what the fuck do I know about hiring bodyguards? What if he's a fucking creep who tries to kidnap my kids in the middle of the night?"

"I'll make a few calls see what I can do."

"What do you know about-"

"Before I knew about you my life was insane I know some people just give me a few days let me make a few calls to some old friends."

"And in the meantime, I'll just keep worrying."

"Keep yourself busy."

"How exactly?"

"Go talk to your brother or see if Max needs someone to talk to about his son having heart surgery I don't know what but do something to keep your mind off all the crappy shit going on right now."

"If something happens to her I won't be-"

"Stop it, Ryland." I looked at dad helplessly he sighed. "Call Kayla talk to her for awhile I'll make some calls now see what I can do."

"Thank you…"

"Do you think Kayla would let Clary take the kids?"

"I- I don't know… Willow refuses to take the bottle and she only eats regular food or baby food once in awhile she's attached to Kayla and Harlan might be getting surgery on his hands in the next few weeks…."

Dad left, his first call was probably to mom to tell her what was going on and I knew mom would call me later to hear the full story of what the fuck is going on or maybe she'd call Kayla. I laid down on the couch and called Kayla by the third ring I was getting nervous until I heard that beautiful voice. "Hello?"

"Hey, baby…"

"How long have you been awake?"

"About two hours maybe three."

"It took two hours for your first call?"

"Kayla please-"

"I'm just joking Ry…. If we can't be some shred normal right now this will break us so please stop treating me like a piece of glass."

"If you mean the phone calls I'm not going to stop."

"No I like the phone calls and all the texts, I'm talking about on the phone don't talk like I'm broken don't treat me differently Ryland because I cannot handle that."

"I'm not treating you different."

"Really? Because you haven't made any phone sex jokes or just being your cocky self and I get that you are scared because I'm terrified but just because this is happening doesn't mean you get to treat me like everyone else does."

"And how's that?"

"Like I'm a victim who needs to coddled because if you don't I'll break."

"Kayla-"

"I want my fucking husband back Ryland, not this person you are being with me… This isn't us…"

"Technically I'm not your husband quite yet," I said softly and she laughed and then sniffled. "I'm sorry I've been treating you like a baby recently."

"I know that this is a lot for both of us right now but I need you Ryland and not this version of you that you think you need to be I need the Ryland I fell in love with."

"I'm right here Kayla."

"Well don't go anywhere."

"I won't baby I promise."

"Now why don't you tell me what _you_ have on?" She said and how shitty I was just feeling it went out the door as I laughed.

"Pajamas."

"Which ones?"

"Are we really doing this now?"

"The kids are asleep and I need to go to sleep in an hour."

"This is the part I hate about being in a different country when I wake up the kids are going to bed or I'm still sleeping when they fall asleep."

"We'll come up with something a better schedule that way you can talk to them before they go to bed."

"Hopefully…"

"Stop being such a grouch."

"I'm not," I mumbled I could almost picture Kayla rolling her eyes.

"Take your clothes off." She said and just with those words I was hard.

"Why?" I asked trying to play this out she didn't like the games but she knew I enjoyed them.

"Facetime me and I'll show you why." She said and hung up I groaned as I pulled my shirt off in the process of calling her back. "Hello, my handsome Prince." She said.

"I don't think it's fair that you have on more clothes than I do at this point," I said looking down at her shirt or most likely my shirt she smiled as she pulled it over her head and then through it.

"Now we're fair."

"Let me see? I need to make sure you aren't cheating." I said she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know…. I think I want a sexy dance first." She said her smile was pure evil.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Well I'm getting really sleepy and I might just fall asleep before we get to the fun parts so maybe a sexy little dance will help me stay awake." She said as she moved the camera down the slightest giving me a tiny glimpse at her breasts but she pulled back up and fake yawned. I guess she did like playing the game when the advantage was on her.

"If you record this somehow I will never talk to you again," I said she propped the phone up and laid down across the bed giving me a full view of her.

"Should I put on a song for you?"

"Shut up." She dropped her head laughing and I didn't realize until now how much I have missed us just being us. It's been over a week since she's told me what happened and ever since then I've been acting differently towards her and it was good to let that part of me go even though I knew it would come back the moment she hung up but for right now I'd be in this moment.

"I was thinking a strip tease." She said as I got up from the couch making sure my door to my room was locked all the locks so no one could get in and see this embarrassing shit that I was about to do.

"You are so lucky I love you," I said as I put the phone up on the dresser letting it rest against the lamp.

She didn't respond just watched me as I silently cursed her for making me do this but the joy in her eyes right now it was well worth the embarrassment I was throwing at myself.

 **Kayla's Pov**

I dropped Harlan and Willow off with Sadie in the morning and went over to the hospital to be with Cambry she didn't want to be alone and Aaron was working so I made my way up to the peds ward and saw her pacing back and forth, it was the first time I saw her looking so….broken…. Usually, she was dressed to impress and looking drop dead gorgeous but right now her hair was in a messy bun and she had a long sleeve jacket on no doubt probably Aaron's her eyes were red and puffy. "Hey," I said softly sitting down in one of the chairs she nodded at me and kept pacing. "Sit down Cam."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"I'm okay." She said taking a deep breath. "I'm okay."

"How long has he been in surgery?"

"About an hour now or almost I lost track of time for a bit."

"How about some coffee?" She nodded I got up and practically shoved her down next to her purse. "At least stay there until I get back."

"Thanks Kayla for coming and being here when no one else showed up." She said softly I didn't need to say anything so I just smiled and went to get her coffee.

I don't know what I would do if I was in this position if one of my babies were having heart surgery I don't think I'd be able to keep myself together much less if I had been all by myself for an hour wondering if my baby was going to make it out, if I'd get to see that sweet little face just one more time I pushed all those thoughts away and walked back to the waiting room Cambry silently took the coffee and drank it wordlessly. I know she hasn't been sleeping she sits in Kai's room watching him sleep watching his monitor that he's hooked up to at night making sure it doesn't go off. I saw her now struggling to keep her eyes open so I sat beside her and pulled her into me letting her head rest on my shoulder. "I'll let you know when the doctor comes," I said she put the coffee down and finally closed her eyes.

All I had was thoughts running through my mind different scenarios working its way through my brain and I'm sure none of them are things I should have been thinking about, I pulled my phone out and just scrolled through random things until I stopped at a picture Max had posted probably one of the many pictures he'd taken with Kai who had his arm over Max's shoulder looking a mini replica of his father.

 _I have always been a private person when it comes to my personal life for a few reasons but right now is a very raw moment in my life something I never thought I'd have to experience… My beautiful little boy is having heart surgery today and well daddy can't be there for him it seems to be a running theme of my little man's life and I wanted to put it out there before TMZ catches wind or some other bullshit that will paint me to the monster… While relationship problems with my son's mother have kept me away from him for most of his life we've worked through our shit and are finally at a place where we have put the shit in the past and try to push forward so our son can have a decent life with three parents who want nothing but the best for him and a brother and sister who love him to the moon and back… Daddy loves you Kaiser and I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you today I'll see you as soon as I can_

The three parents thing confused me until I remembered Sadie was a really active part for Kai she text me every day to see how he was doing and she tried to push Max into coming to see Kai before he left but when Cambry asked if he was coming he just told her he was busy she didn't seem to care. I don't know how long I sat there reading comments most of them freaking out Max had a kid and then wandered around the peds floor before going back and sitting down for another hour or so before a doctor came in. "Kaiser Thompson-Lightwood?"

"Cam." I shook her she shot up.

"Y-yeah?" I pointed at the doctor and Cambry got up leaving me to sit and watch their every move she didn't start crying or anything she nodded and came back into the room picking up her stuff. "Do you want to come with me to see him?"

"Everything went okay?"

"Not exactly as planned I-" She stopped talking and now the tears were there. "I just want to go see my baby." She said I grabbed onto her hand squeezing before we walked to his room and I was feeling fine until we got in there and saw all the monitors surrounding his little body Cambry was used to it but I just felt awful for him. "They said that over the next few months and hopefully years they are going to be monitoring him carefully."

"Why?"

"He might need a heart transplant." She said softly brushing his hair out of the way.

"Did you want to call Max? Tell him how everything went?"

"He said he'd call after the concert was over." She said still looking down at Kai and I wonder how she did this so many times alone.

"You have a really strong little boy," I said softly.

"He gets that from his dad I would have given up so many times but not him he's a fighter…"

"Is Aaron coming over later?"

"Yeah after work."

"Do you want-"

"You don't have to stay Kayla you were here for the hardest part."

"I thought recovery was the hardest part?"

"For a parent it's the not knowing sitting in that waiting room wondering if making jokes about SpongeBob and Patrick would be the last conversation you ever had with your child and you try and make those minutes before they go back into the OR count because you don't know what happens until someone comes out and tells you… That's the hardest part and I have had to do it so many times and it never gets easier it will never get easier but having someone here who I know cares and loves my son as much as I do it helped, thank you."

"I know you'd do it for me."

"Of course," She said drying her tears. "When Harlan has surgery I already told him I will be the first to sign both of his casts." I pulled her into a hug and she laughed while she was still crying I'm sure I just got snot all over me but it was worth it.

 **Sadie's Pov**

I don't know why I'm doing this she'll probably tell me to leave or go to hell but I knocked on the door and waited. "Come in…." I opened the door and glanced at Rosie and DJ who were waiting patiently. "Sadie? Did Max ask you to come?" Cambry asked wrapping her arms around herself.

"No DJ and Rosie wanted to come see him but I tried explaining that he wouldn't be up for visitors anytime soon but they just-"

"I know how kids get." She said fondly and looked at the door. "Are they out there?"

"Yeah they are I was going to call you and ask but I thought that would be weird and I think I should just go…"

"No please." She said and looked at Kai. "They can come in, I'm just an emotional wreck right now…" She said softly I didn't say anything as I went back to the door.

"Are we going home?" DJ asked.

"You have to be really careful okay? You can't get on the bed or anything okay?" I said and they both nodded and went in DJ went up to Cambry looking at her in awe.

"Your Kai's mommy?" He said and when she nodded he handed her the stuffed animal he and Rosie picked out for Kai. "It's for Kai." He said.

"You can put it next to him if you want." She said and he nodded and carefully put it on the bed beside him.

"Has he woken up?" I asked she shook her head.

"His first heart surgery he was only about six weeks old he didn't wake up for about a week they had to put him into an induced coma and then his second one he was four months and it was the same thing and the last surgery was when he was barely one he didn't wake up for a day so either today or early tomorrow morning he'll be up."

"I brought you dinner," I said softly handing her a bag she looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"You didn't have to do that." I looked over to DJ he was telling Kai a story and Rosie was more interested in the movie playing on the little tv but she did say hi to him a few times but stopped talking when he didn't respond to her.

"It was the least I could do," I said and she laughed.

"You're the pregnant one I should be offering you food."

"I ate earlier."

"Are you hungry? We can share."

"Oh uh-"

"I'm sorry this is probably really weird I'm just going to shut up… Thank you for the food."

"Of course," I said she took it out and started to eat I noticed that she purposefully put an extra fork down and every now and then she glanced at me I picked it up and randomly picked in the food silently.

 **Kayla finally meets someone from Harlan's real family in the next chapter and Ryland hires a bodyguard for his family**


	45. Chapter 45 Solving Nothing

**hiyall03- I thought about it for a while but I'm still here... Kai is 2 almost 3**

 **Kayla's Pov**

I love waking up with Harlan cuddled up against me his arm thrown over me his face squashed against me my sweet little boy I laid there watching him sleep peacefully until the baby monitor went off with Willow's soft whines. I carefully got up trying not to wake him up and went to get my baby. "Good morning princess." I kissed her head just as Harlan walked into the room rubbing his eyes.

"Morning mommy."

"I'm sorry Har I didn't mean to wake you up," I said softly he was still rubbing his eyes.

"It's okay." He yawned he walked over to the changing table to kiss Willow's cheek a few times. "I'm hungry."

"Go downstairs I'll be right there and I'll make something for you alright?"

"French toast?" He asked I smiled and nodded. "Yummy!" He yelled and ran out.

"All clean baby girl." I lifted Willow up and went back to my room to grab my phone because chances are I've already missed ten calls from Ryland I didn't look at my phone as I went downstairs Harlan followed me into the kitchen sitting at the breakfast nook as I placed Willow in her high chair I finally glanced at my phone.

Two missed calls. Four texts.

 **RyRy: Good morning my love I miss you and the kids  
** **RyRy: Sooo… I know you will be pissed but I sorta hired someone to watch you  
** **RyRy: Not like a bodyguard or anything just someone to you know go where you go and make sure no creeps fuck with you  
** **RyRy: I'm trying not to be so overbearing but this will help me worry less and I know you will hate it but it's not forever…. I love you baby**

I sighed as I texted him back.

 **Kayla: So exactly like a bodyguard?**

I put my phone down on the counter and started making breakfast Harlan was telling me about his dream while I cooked he had grabbed a few strawberries and ran off with them I glanced back at him once and he had given one to Willow who was gnawing away at it. Nugget was right by her waiting for something to drop. "Mommy I miss grandpa…" He said laying his head down on the table. "And grandma."

"I know you do baby boy but grandpa's working and grandma has-"

"Can we go to grandma's house?"

"I don't know baby." My phone chimed I kissed his head as I picked it up.

 **RyRy: Pretty much and I know you're going to say you don't need a bodyguard of some shit like that**

 **Kayla: I appreciate your concern and if a stupid bodyguard will get you from calling me every ten seconds then fine i'll live**

 **RyRy: Thank you, what are you doing?**

 **Kayla: Making breakfast for the kids what time should I expect my new bodyguard?**

 **RyRy: Around ten I think**

"Thank you, mommy," Harlan said once I put his plate in front of him.

I looked at the time and it was almost nine so that meant I had an hour before I was being followed around everywhere I went I hope at least this bodyguard is cool and isn't the typical 'I can't talk to you I'm working and I am a giant asshole who really doesn't want to bodyguarding you but I'm being paid so I'll just sit back and watch your every move' kinda dude because that will just add to my irritation.

 **Max's Pov**

I don't cry very often but here I am sitting in my hotel room trying to stop myself from feeling so much at once I was barely holding myself together willing the tears in my eyes to just fucking stop. The door opened and dad came walking in I stood up blinking hard grabbing my jacket. "Max, are you alright?" He asked I nodded.

"Yeah… So lunch right?" I tried to walk past him but he grabbed onto my arm.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine," I stressed the word fine but stupid dad with his stupid soft blue eyes that drilled a hole into my heart he pulled me into a hug.

"Blueberry…" He said softly and I lost it I wrapped my arms around him as the tears finally started to overflow and the cap on the emotions I was holding broke free, dad held me tighter.

I don't know how but we were on the small sofa when I pulled away from him to wipe my eyes. "What's going on?" He asked softly.

"I'm a terrible father…"

"Max you are-"

"A complete fuck up? I know."

"Would you stop it, Max… What's going on with you?"

"I'm not there for my own son… He just had heart surgery and he's lying in a hospital bed unconscious and I'm here… What kind of father am I?"

"Max-"

"Cambry asked me if I wanted to take him the day before his surgery which was the day I was leaving and Sadie told me to take him and spend time with him but I told Cambry I was busy…"

"You have a busy life, Max, it's not like-"

"I wasn't busy dad that's my point. I wasn't doing anything we took DJ and Rosie out to Chuck E. Cheese."

"I don't understand…" He said pushing my hair out of my face.

"I'm a shitty deadbeat dad that's why I-" Dad punched my shoulder. "Ow…"

"Try again Max because you know that's not why you didn't see him before you left."

"I'm…. I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"He has so many problems and I have been looking at so many fucking pamphlets and websites that tell me what it's like to live with these types of illnesses and he

still has a smile on his face even though Cambry and I gave him a fucked up life… He's such an amazing little kid but he got my crappy ass heart and… She's said she's almost lost him so many times and that scares the fucking shit out of me that one day this amazing thing that came into my life will be ripped away from me."

"Do you know how many times when you were a baby that your father and I thought we'd lose you? So many sleepless nights where we stayed up just watching you sleep and I'm sure Cambry does the same thing with Kai and you're right it's the scariest thing to have to go through to have this fear that you will lose your child at a young age but Kai is strong Max just like you."

"Dad-"

"How did his surgery go?"

"Sadie said it went okay."

"You didn't talk to Cambry?"

"No well I was going to call her after the concert to check on Kai but I guess Sadie went over there cause DJ and Rosie wanted to see him and she told me that his surgery went okay. She called me today but we were doing an interview and I just didn't feel like arguing with her about stupid shit… I mean if it was important she would have called back."

"Look I know you and Cambry don't particularly like each other but this has to stop Max… Kai should not have to grow up knowing his parents hate each other, do you think that's fair to him? Put aside your differences and co-parent for the sake of your son."

"We don't hate each other dad…." He raised his eyebrow at me. "Anymore."

"I'm just-"

"You don't even know Cambry dad you've never met her she's…." I groaned falling back against the sofa and glanced at dad.

"Call her and check on your son."

"But Sadie said-"

"Do Cambry and Sadie like each other?"

"Uh…."

"Can you please just call her? I'd like to know how my grandson is doing."

"So you call her," I mumbled.

"I don't know her and I haven't even gotten to meet Kai yet hell I don't even know the first thing about him and that kills me because I want to know more but you two are way too busy being assholes to each other."

"Magnus."

"What?"

"Kaiser Magnus Thompson-Lightwood… Back when we were dating she always knew how much Pops meant to me she was the one that picked out his tattoo I got for him."

"Did you love her?" He asked blinking at me a few times I couldn't read his expression.

"I tell everyone no because our relationship was fucked up and toxic but yeah…. I loved her a lot and when everything happened it fucking hurt so I told everyone I never gave a shit about her because it was a lot better than looking like a bitch."

"Being broken hearted doesn't make you a bitch Max it makes you human."

"I want Kai to know that at one point Cambry and I were… I don't even know how to explain it."

"I hope I can meet him soon."

"Soon you'll be able to see him more than me," I muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Cambry's moving to LA and taking Kai with her so I'll get to see him even less because Sadie has her heart set on moving to New York and I don't want to disappoint her." Dad bit his lip trying to keep himself from saying something. "What?"

"Nothing Blueberry."

"No really what?"

"I'm not going to interfere you do what you think is best." He said but he looked like he wanted to say something but I wasn't going to push it.

"I'm gonna call Cambry see how he's doing."

"You mind if I stay?"

"Please don't go," I said as I called her letting out a long sigh I left the phone on speaker so dad could hear so I wouldn't have to explain everything she says.

I thought she wasn't going to answer but on the last ring she picked up voices in the distance. "Hold on second." She said into the phone and sniffled. "Alright thank you." She said and the chatter in the background stopped. "Hey…"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said and I knew that was a lie.

"How's Kai doing?"

"I was going to call you yesterday after you texted but Sadie said she had to talk to you about something and that she would let you know that he was doing okay so if you called to yell at me because I didn't call you then-"

"No, I just want to know how it went other than the words 'okay' so please how is he?"

"The surgery didn't go as expected." She said softly and I looked at dad who was just staring down at my phone.

"You told Sadie it went okay," I said feeling the anger rising but Dad would yell at me for going off on her.

"I'm not fighting with you on this Max I said it went okay because it did. So when I-"

"But you just said it didn't go as expected so-"

"Can you shut up and let me talk?"

"Can you stop being a fucking bitch?" I said and dad sighed but kept his mouth shut.

"He might need a heart transplant in the next couple of months or maybe years they are going to be monitoring him closely with more visits and checking to make sure that his heart is staying as strong as possible. They are giving him some meds that I'll have to inject into his infusions, I've already talked to his doctor and gave him your number so you should be getting a call from him so he can explain what happened during the surgery and what might need to happen in the future if they decided he needs the transplant."

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to him?"

"You can't he's-"

"I just want to talk to my son but you're being a fucking asshole."

"He hasn't woken up Max since his surgery they have a fucking tube down his throat because he was having trouble breathing so I'm sitting here watching the monitor making sure he's alright so before you call me an asshole how about you try and fucking check in on your damn son once or twice because I fucking called you and I guess the tour means more."

"I'm sorry…" I said softly and dad took the phone from me.

"Hi Cambry I'm Max's dad, Alec, I know how it feels to look down at your child who looks so vulnerable in a giant hospital bed that seems to swallow them up with all the shit attached to them and you pray to God that the moment you had with them before he went into surgery wouldn't be the last because you have so much more you want to do." She was crying and I could almost picture her bent over with her head on the bed letting it rest on Kai's small little hand. "No one deserves to go through something like that alone because I don't know how I would have handled that if I didn't have anyone there with me, but you're strong I might not know you but I have been in your shoes and I know that it takes a strong parent to watch as your child goes back there and the not knowing as the hours go on if you will get to see their smiling face again." Dad looked at me and he had tears in eyes. "Max isn't perfect and he makes a lot of bad calls but I can assure you from now on he will be checking up on Kai and I appreciate you asking the doctor to call Max to explain everything."

"You're….welcome…." She said her voice cracking.

"If you'd like I can ask and see if my daughter could keep you company for awhile?"

"Uh… Rylie and I don't really get along very well but thanks for the offer I'm alright just an emotional wreck right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah my dad is supposed to be coming over I think or something I don't know…" There was a knock on the door from her end of the phone. "I have to go… Can you tell Max I'm sorry for yelling at him I just have a lot going on right now and I'm really trying to be less of a bitch, I'll call him later when Kai wakes up or if anything changes." She didn't wait for dad to answer as she hung up I dropped my head and sighed.

"Max-"

"I know dad…. I'm the fucking asshole."

"I know you Max and when you get scared or feel things are going south for you your first reaction is to be a dick. You did it every time your father and I tried to have a conversation with you about drugs, your health, or your birth mom, and I get it that's you and it will always be you and despite that, I love the shit out of you." He said he grabbed onto my arm and squeezed it tightly. "But you have no regard for other people's emotions I'm not telling you what to do here but just…. Think Max, think before you say something because no matter what she is the mother of your child and she's the one there right now watching him and I've been in that situation with you and it's the hardest thing to do Max to see your child so lifeless and in pain…"

"I've been trying to distract myself with work and the guys and just pretend like nothing is wrong…"

"How's that working out for you?"

"Not so well…"

"Max-"

"I could have stayed home Ryland asked me if I wanted to stay home he had a guitarist that was willing to take over for me for the rest of the tour and I told him no because I didn't want to be there because I can't look at him like that…. Instead, I told Ryland I was going to be taking off a few weeks before Sadie has the baby… So tell me now that I'm not a bad parent."

"A bad parent is someone who leaves their baby in a box in the alley when it's pouring rain. A bad parent is someone who does drugs when they're pregnant. A bad parent is someone throwing away a child like they were nothing like they were trash…. You are amazing Max and yeah sometimes you do things that make me go 'what the hell is he doing?' but you know what? When we had you we did the same stupid fucking things because you learn Max as your child grows that you will make a million and ten mistakes but you don't give up when things get hard."

"Thanks for never giving up on me dad even though half the time I really didn't really deserve your support or papa's."

"I love you Max and I _am_ proud of the man you are today… You've overcome a lot of things in life and you've made yourself into a better person my little blueberry." I groaned but dad laughed throwing his arm over my shoulder. "I remember that you offered to buy me lunch."

"Come on I'm starving," I said dad laughed rolling his eyes. "Actually can I see my phone for a minute I need to make a call."

"Everything all right?"

"Yeah, I just need to do something…"

 **Ryland's Pov**

Gabe, Zach, Spencer, and I went out for pizza I swear it's like an everyday thing for these guys to just eat pizza, we invited Max but he was already going out with uncle Alec so I didn't want to ruin their bonding. "How's the wife?" Gabe asked picking all the sausages off his slice of pizza.

"She's good I haven't heard if she and Travis get along yet though."

"I still can't believe you hired a bodyguard for her," Spencer said.

"Well, how would you feel if your girl who is the mother of your children was being stalked by some dude who tried to kill her?"

"Solid point…" Spencer said and turned his attention to Zach. "Speaking of girls how is your girlfriend Zach?" Zach let out a long sigh and looked at his pizza with apathy.

"She is becoming too much and she is already talking about kids together like we've been together that long to know if kids would be a good idea. My parents have yet to meet her and I keep pushing that as far away as possible."

"Why?" Gabe and I asked in unison he threw a sausage at me.

"Because she's not someone they would probably approve me dating." Spencer was laughing at that.

"Oh please if your parents are fine with Henry dating Jessie I'm sure they wouldn't care who you date," Gabe said and Spencer stopped laughing at the sound of my sister's name.

"They're uh still together?" He said cautiously eyeing me.

"Yeah and all fucking mushy gushy over each other and Anya asks me why I can't be like that with her and I'm just like first of all… They've been in love with each other since they were babies and I don't even think I love her it's been over six months and it's constant nag, nag, nag, I swear she is doing my head in and I'm seriously about to abandoned ship jump fucking overboard in the middle of the night."

"Can we all agree it's awesome to see pure little Zachariah say fucking two times," Spencer said patting Zach's back.

"Here's one for you Spence… Suck my fucking dick bitch." Zach said everyone started to laugh. "Fuck you all." He slumped back in his chair. "Some best friends you assholes are."

"Oh come on we're just fucking with you…. All in favor Zach dumps his girlfriend say I?"

"I." We all said.

"Thanks." He muttered and his hand silently traced over his tattoo that he and Henry both had for their little sister Mackenzie, everyone seemed to notice it because we all stopped and looked at him.

"You alright brother?" Spencer asked softly Zach tipped back in his chair.

"Yeah just thinking if Kenzie would have liked her." He said softly and we all looked at each other it was Gabe who spoke up.

"She liked everyone I mean she even got along with Spencer so that's saying something." Zach laughed as tears fell he tries not to talk about Kenzie a lot but I know with it coming up on four years thoughts of her haunted his mind all the time even if he tried so hard not to show it.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to put a damper on everyone's mood." He said wiping his face. "Can we go back to making fun of each other?"

"How's your sister Gabe?" Spencer asked and Gabe glared at him.

"She's going through a rough time right now please don't start with-"

"I'm actually being serious," Spence said and Gabe sighed.

"On top of everything with Kai my dad is being a fucking douchebag to her so that is not helping her situation I called her earlier because she was an emotional wreck I guess my dear pop showed up and he…." It was no secret that Gabe's dad was a raging alcoholic who enjoyed beating his children and wife. "He's just got way too much fucking time on his hands which is why I talked to Bryan and he's gonna ask Tyler to come replace me on the rest of tour."

"What?" We all said he sighed.

"I was going to talk about this later with you guys but some things are going on right now with my family and Cambry needs me I was never there for her in the past and with Kai being in the hospital she doesn't need this shit so if Tyler agrees he'll be here for the rest of the tour."

"Is everything alright?" Zach asked.

"You guys know how my dad is." He would always come to school with bruises and broken bones but he would blame it on fighting and since he got in trouble so much no one ever questioned it. "He started drinking again recently and things haven't been pretty for us."

"Why don't you get his ass thrown in jail or something?" Spencer said but Gabe just huffed.

"He's been trying to get Cambry to move in with him since she's got nowhere else to go but mostly because he see's Kai as some big paycheck or some shit."

"Nowhere to go? She's staying at my house." I said and Gabe looked at me.

"She knows you hate her…. I've been telling her that it's not true anymore but she said she doesn't want to put a wedge between you and Kayla since Kayla was the one who actually invited her to stay at your house without really asking you if you were okay with it."

"And she would willingly put Kai in that situation-"

"You guys don't know him like that you've met him once and he was surprisingly sober and put on a very good act at being a decent dad but at the end of the day he's still our dad…"

"Gabe-"

"He has something on Cambry she won't tell me what but it's enough that she's actually considering going to stay with him."

"Isn't she moving to LA?"

"In like three months or something and I told her when she does she can stay with me but a one bedroom apartment isn't really big enough for all of Kai's medical shit and plus the dog my place doesn't allow pets so that's another problem… It's just a big fucking shit show at home so yeah I'm going home to try and help her take some of the burden."

"Maybe-" I started to say but Gabe was shaking his head already.

"Come on we're ruining pizza night guys enough of this serious talk and get back to what we do best."

"Which is?" Spencer asked and Gabe smirked.

"Heard you hooked up with a certain friend's ex," Gabe said we all looked at Spencer who was biting his lip.

"Should we all bet on who's ex it was?" Zach joked.

"I need new friends…." Spencer mumbled everyone laughed.

 **Kayla's Pov**

"So Fabio what's the rules? Do you follow me everywhere I go?"

"My names Travis…." He said glaring at me, I couldn't put his accent to a place yet and I didn't have the courage to ask him.

"Have a sense of humor you look like Fabio I mean the long hair the stupid jawline and giant muscles…. So yeah your name is Fabio in my book."

"This is going to be a really long job isn't it?" He muttered to himself.

"Have a sense of humor," I said smiling but he just kept his serious face on.

"My job is to protect you and your children."

"He's not interested in my children actually he's baiting my fucking kids to get me to be afraid of him."

"And are you?" He asked as we walked towards the small cafe.

"I'm afraid for my kids that's why I agreed to this," I pointed between him and me. "My son is terrified to go outside he thinks something bad will happen to him and I know that as long as I am around him that stands true."

"You don't think your ex would go after your children to get at you?"

"I think you give Tanner more credit than he is due… The dumbass can't even spell for shit let alone hatch a fucking plan to get at me which is why he stalks me and tries to make me afraid."

"But you aren't?"

"I've survived his reign of terror before and even though I'm stronger than I was before I don't think I will ever be unafraid of him…Never be unafraid of men and what they do when they think women are their possession instead of a living fucking human. It's men like him and my stepdad that make me question why do people use women like objects to abuse even if you're a child so go on keep being a snarky asshole because I've dealt with worse." I said and not once did I look at him because I felt like the world was staring at me.

"Do you know why I chose this line of work?" He asked his voice not rough now mostly sounding light and normal.

"Because you look like you can crush a human with your bare hands?" I asked he laughed but shook his head.

"My mother's dying words to me were 'you are good baby boy and I know someday you will help so many people because that's all that's in your heart is goodness' and when she died I was bitter at the world didn't know what the fuck I was supposed to do with what she told me until this guy saw me and asked if I'd be his bodyguard he pissed off the wrong people and needed someone to protect him… I didn't mind he paid a lot and I found a sense of joy in protecting people the way I wish I could have protected my mother."

"How'd she die?"

"Brain cancer…"

"You couldn't protect her from that," I said softly.

"Which is why I help others protect what they love the most."

"Where did Ryland find you?"

"I'm an old friend of his father."

"Did you bodyguard for Jace?" I asked as he looked around always checking his surroundings.

"For awhile yes and he opened many doors for me."

"Why are you being so cryptic?"

"Really long story that we don't have time for."

"Where are you from?"

"Russia."

"You don't sound very Russian…"

"I spent most of my childhood in Russia when I turned fourteen that's when my mother got sick she came to America for treatment and I stayed with her and over time my accent died down some." I nodded at him and opened the door and looked around for the person I was supposed to be meeting Fabio watched as I looked around and all around people were looking at him mostly because he was a giant ass mountain of a man who looked like he ate children for breakfast.

"Kayla?" I turned to see a woman with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Thank you for meeting with me."

"Of course I mean you said it was about Harlan so I figured it was important." Fabio sat down a few tables away from us.

"Do you know why I asked you here?" She said as we sat down.

"If you're trying to tell me that you are Harlan's mother and you're going to try and take him away from me you should really just get back up and walk away because he's my son."

"M-My sister is Harlan's mother."

"And she asked you to come here and size me up or something?"

"She's missing along with my niece."

"Missing?"

"How long has Harlan been in your care?"

"We adopted him almost six months ago."

"You're not his foster mother….?"

"I found him begging people for food in dirty clothes when I asked him where his parents were he said his mom went bye and his dad left him in a park. He was starving and spent a few weeks in the hospital."

"I-"

"And how come you never filed a missing person's report for Harlan? He was in the system so you would have been able to-"

"My sister and I had a falling out when Harlan was about two and now we barely talk only on her birthday or mine or the kids…. It was her birthday and I called her but no one picked up, I didn't think anything about it until I got a call from the power company telling me that I owed them money because my sister and her family were living in my house renting it… I travel a lot for work so of course, I was upset and when I went there the place hasn't been lived in for months I called the police and they started investigating."

"And you wanted to meet with me because?"

"Harlan's parents love him to death."

"That doesn't explain why she left him does it? Or why he was terrified of the thought of a father at first. He is still scared to death of things his 'old daddy' use to do to so please before you start telling that your sister and her husband or whoever were these amazing people think of how I found him and how dirty and hungry and scared he was."

"I just-"

"We're done here." I stood up and so did she.

"Can I see him?"

"Over my dead body… He doesn't even know who you are."

"Please, right now he is all I have until I can find my sister and figure out what is going on… Please?"

"I'll think about it." I picked up my purse and walked away Fabio right behind me.

"How'd it go?" He asked casually.

"How do you think Fabio?"

"Please stop calling me that…"

"Fine Travis it went great now please can you take me back to my sister's house?"

I didn't talk until I was at Sadie and Max's house he stayed in the car while I ran inside Willow was asleep and Harlan was playing just dance with DJ and Rosie. "You look terrible."

"That woman who wanted to meet me was Harlan's mom's sister."

"What did she want? Is his mom trying to take him back?"

"She said that she's missing."

"Missing? Don't you think she would've-" I covered Sadie's mouth as Harlan turned around and ran to me wrapping his arms around me squeezing me.

"Mommy! I've missed you so much." He said and my heart felt like it was being put in a blender.

"I missed you too my sweet boy."

"Are we going home?"

"Yeah, we are." I kissed his head putting him down. "I'll call you later Sade I love you." I kissed her cheek and picked up Willow.

The car ride home Harlan was telling me about a game he played with DJ that had zombies and how they were both scared but it was also the coolest thing he's ever seen in his entire life.

 **Kayla: Do you want me to come over? Keep you company?**

 **Cam: No it's okay Max's sister Rylie is here**

 **Kayla: Doesn't she hate you?**

 **Cam: Who doesn't? It's okay Kayla my dad is supposed to be coming over to see Kai later too and trust me you don't want to be here for that**

 **Kayla: Parents happen to love me you know except my own :P**

 **Cam: I may have laughed a little too hard at that joke... I'll call you later we need to talk about something anyway**

When we got home Travis walked the perimeter making sure it was safe and Harlan cuddled into my side and Willow played with her little blocks on the floor my phone rang I sighed. "Hello, Ryland you know I was beginning to wonder when I'd get your first call."

"It's Clary."

"Oh hey… Sorry… Ryland's been hovering lately."

"I know he told me when we talked last time." She laughed.

"Is everything okay?"

"I know you will probably say no but I was wondering if I could take the kids for the weekend? I know with everything going on right now you probably don't want them away from you but I thought I'd give it a shot I haven't seen my grandbabies in awhile."

"Harlan, you want to go stay with grandma for the weekend?" I asked and he jumped on top of me.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He yelled.

"I think they'd like that," I said softly.

"Are you sure?"

"I think as much as I hate to admit this but they will be better off with you for a little while… Safer…"

"Kayla-"

"I'm not being like mopey about it I'm really saying that they will be safer with you."

"I didn't think you'd say yes."

"I haven't seen him in days but I know he's still around lurking in bushes or whatever stalkers do he's laying low and i'd rather Harlan and Willow be far away when he decides to come back into the picture…"

"Are you sure?"

"It's the best thing to do for the kids to be somewhere safe."

"Maybe you should get out of California for a while."

"What like go on vacation? I don't think that's the best thing to do…"

"You can either lock yourself in the house and live in fear or say fuck him and enjoy your life…"

"Do you want to borrow my bodyguard?" I asked Clary laughed.

"Do I have to?"

"Well, I am either going one of two places, to New York to spend time with Jessie because she can literally brighten any mood or to Ryland."

"Or do both." She muttered.

"Fabio protects me and the kids it's his job so he'll either come with me or go with the kids."

"His name is Fabio like as in-"

"No his name is Travis but he looks like Fabio he pretends he doesn't like being called Fabio but I saw a little smile but he pretends to hate it."

"I use to read all the romance books when he was on the cover." She said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I've read a few, I think."

"Just let me know what you want to do… I know Ryland has a few days off I think either next week or the week after that he was rambling on and on about the tour and I pretty much heard the same thing from Jace that I zoned out but it would be a nice surprise for him. I know he's worried about you."

"I'll think about it and I'll let you know what I want to do."

"Okay."

"Thanks Clary for everything you've done for me."

I spent the rest of the day relaxing with the kids, Travis had taken a few business calls and played a game with Harlan until everyone was asleep and the house was nice and quiet. Cambry called me to let me know that Kai had woke up and I could hear him in the background crying asking for water or ater as he calls it. She tried to tell me that she was going to leave because Ryland probably doesn't like the fact that she's staying in his house which is probably true but I told her that he'd get over it. Then she cried for about thirty minutes and I silently just sat there telling random horrible jokes until Aaron showed up to after he got off work. I wanted to go down there but she assured me she'd be okay and she'd think about staying but she didn't want to make Ryland and I fight more than we already have been well not lately things are good lately surprisingly good.

 **Liam and Harlan have a little adventure in the next chapter**


	46. Chapter 46 Catching Up

**So this chapter is a little different and it will probably feel more like a chapter from my main story and it wasn't supposed to turn out this way but I really liked how it came out so we get a little glimpse into what everyone is up to with Pov's from all the kids to kinda see what everyone is up to right now since they haven't been in the story that much**

 **Kayla's Pov**

"This is amazing Kayla," Aaron said closing my laptop and handing it back to me. "You know I've never been big on fantasy books but it's actually really good." He said softly we were trying to be quiet because Kai and Cambry were sleeping.

"You're just bullshitting right?"

"When have I ever when it comes to writing?"

"True you always use to tell me that my short stories sucked."

"Well it was either I tell you or the professor tells you and that guy was an asshole." He muttered shaking his head, he glanced at Travis who was sitting quietly in the corner. "Does he follow you everywhere?"

"Yeah but I'm going to New York this weekend to see Ryland's sister and brother, so Travis is going to go to LA to make sure the kids are okay."

"You don't think Tanner will follow you to New York?"

"He's still on probation for the whole public intoxication thing he isn't allowed to leave the state."

"You'll be back Monday?"

"No… Sunday night I'm going to Germany that's where Ryland will be and my grandparents live there so I'm gonna surprise him and spend his days off with him, and see my grandparents before going to LA."

"How are the kids?"

"Harlan was so scared to leave the house… I needed to get them away from this shit even if it kills me that I don't have them with me. I don't want Harlan terrified anymore he has nightmares where he wakes up screaming at the top of his lungs. I think him spending time there will be good for him and he'll be a little bit more of his old self…" I felt like the biggest failure in the world Aaron could tell he put his hand on my leg and squeezed.

"You are a survivor Kayla… You've been through more shit than anyone should ever have to go through in their life but you lived through it you concurred the things life threw at you."

"You haven't done so bad either," I motioned over to Cambry and Kai he smiled sitting back in his chair.

"You ever think I'd be raising a kid one day?" He asked I laughed punching him.

"Definitely not," I said he playfully nudged my side. "We've come a long way from the old days haven't we?"

"Sure have, I'm about to get my dream job and you are going to be a published author."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Kayla this is amazing," He tapped my laptop. "Stop overthinking things, Puppet." I groaned at the horrible nickname I'd gotten in high school.

"I haven't been called that in years."

"Do you still talk to Sam?"

"God no." I shivered at his name Aaron laughed shaking his head.

"He was a total tool."

"Tiny tool more like it." Kai started to whine.

"Did you just-" Cambry laughed sitting up in her chair and stretched Aaron got up picking up the food he had brought up. "I got you some food." He said as he kissed her head.

"Thanks, baby." I was so happy for those two they made each other a little better.

"A," Kai said shifting.

"What's up K?"

"Ome?" He whispered.

"Soon little dude." He was blinking hard trying to keep his eyes open, Aaron leaned down to kiss his head. "I have to get to work but I'll come by after." He whispered to Cambry who just nodded as she turned to kiss him, he kissed Kai's head and turned towards me.

"I'll walk you out I wanted to go to the cafeteria," I said and glanced at Cambry who already started eating her food she pointed at it telling me she'd share but I just shook my head she hasn't been really eating. "I'll be right back."

"Do me a favor," Aaron said pulled something out of his wallet. "Call her."

"What's this for?"

"She's an old friend who owes me a favor she'll look at your book."

"No."

"Kayla it is amazing and you've been working on this since college maybe longer."

"I got the idea in high school but it never felt right so I kept changing everything and eventually gave up until I picked it back up in college."

"And then Tanner told you that you weren't good enough and you believed him."

"Aaron."

"I'm sorry… I can't believe I was ever friends with that dick."

"You hated him."

"Not in the beginning, I thought he was good for you and then he turned out to be…" He didn't have to say it I knew what he was going to say I just hugged him tightly.

"Thanks for always being in my corner and having my back."

"Always Puppet." I groaned.

"Do not use that nickname, please."

"Puppet has a funny story behind it."

"Whatever," I laughed pushing him towards the door. "See you in about a week or two."

"Have fun Kayla let loose you need it." He yelled as he walked out I turned towards the cafeteria passing by the front desk.

"I'm sorry if you don't know the patient's name we can't-"

"This is bullshit…" I stopped because I knew that voice I turned.

"Rylie? Right?"

"Yeah, your Sadie's sister."

"Kayla."

"Right, sorry."

"Are you here to see Kai?"

"Yeah Max called me the other day and asked me to come because he feels bad but I was working so I came today but I don't know his last name I assume it's not Lightwood-Bane." She seemed bitter but I guess if someone did this to my brother I'd feel the same way.

"I can take you."

"Thanks." She fell into step beside me she was really quiet and I didn't know if starting a conversation would be weird but I decided to try.

"Have you met Kai before?"

"No." She said keeping her face unreadable.

"I know you are pissed off mad you have every right to be but he's got nothing to do with it so maybe keep a hold on that anger until he's not around? And then go off on her?" She bit her lip and glanced at me her eyes were really light I always thought they were dark brown.

"Max is my brother he means the world to me when he told us about also he was heartbroken. My parents couldn't understand why he was so upset and frustrated to the point where he was almost in tears and he finally said the words 'I have a son'. We were all happy we thought he was talking about the baby but he explained and you could tell how devastated he was that he was denied the opportunity to get to see his son grow up so yes I'm pissed off but you're right it's not Kai's fault and I don't want to cause drama between Max and Cambry so I will keep my mouth shut because he doesn't need more shit to worry about." She said crossing her arms and I just nodded.

We got back to the room and went in Rylie was quiet as she went up to Kai's bed and sat down beside him just looking at him Cambry watched her, waiting, for her to say something to her but Rylie just kept her eyes on Kai. "You lied to me," I whispered to Cambry she raised an eyebrow in question. "You told me that she came the other day but she said that she didn't."

"My dad was here I didn't want you to come and have to bare him being an asshole to you too so I just told you I had Rylie here." She touched her cheek but let her hand fall down onto her lap. "He wants me to come stay with him."

"You know you don't have to leave right? You can stay at my-"

"Ryland doesn't want-"

"He doesn't care that you're staying."

"I'll believe that the day I see a pig fly." She muttered softly.

"How's he doing?" Rylie asked softly she didn't look at Cambry as she talked.

"He's doing alright." She said softly and then looked at me. "You should be going home to pack."

"I don't want to leave you alone," I said looking at Rylie.

"I've been around people who hate me my entire life." She tried to joke but I just gave her a sympathetic look. "Go home, Kayla."

"I love you." I kissed her cheek.

"Love you too."

When I was walking out my phone chimed I looked at it to see Liam had tagged me in something I got to the elevator and tapped on the notification. ' _Being a good uncle and showing the nephew how to be awesome_ ' I almost had a mini heart attack looking at the picture of Harlan.

 **Harlan's Pov**

"I'm serious Liam take the car," Grandma yelled at him he groaned putting down his helmet.

"But mom-"

"No, you are not taking him on your motorcycle."

"He's six that's plenty old enough."

"I'm five," I said but Liam hushed me.

"I said no Liam and if I hear that motorcycle you will be grounded for a month." Willow dropped her bottle and just stared at it.

"Fine." He groaned picking up some keys.

"Liam Alexander." He dropped the keys he had picked up and grabbed a different pair. "Thank you."

"Yeah…"

"Where are you guys going anyway?"

"On an adventure!" I yelled Liam smiled.

Liam didn't talk much as we drove to wherever our adventure was supposed to be, it took him awhile to clip me into my car seat he kept doing it wrong and got frustrated. "You okay?" He asked I shrugged. "Harlan?"

"Is the bad man gonna find us?" I asked looking out the window Liam smiled.

"Nah."

"How do you know?"

"Well because I'm here and if he does I'll beat the shit out of him." He said I giggled.

"That's a bad word."

"So?"

"Mommy says-"

"The cool thing about not having parents around you can say whatever you want and not get in trouble, try it."

"Stupid," I said and Liam sighed.

"That's not-"

"Daddy says that stupids a bad word and I shouldn't say it."

"It's not a bad word kinda like damn or hell totally not bad words."

"Hell is where you go when you're a bad person," I said Liam laughed.

I fell asleep in the car and Liam woke me up when we got to our adventure it was a really big place with lots of dirt. "Hey, Liam." Some really tall guy said Liam just nodded at him.

"What are we doing?"

"You'll see." He said and he grabbed onto my robot hand as we walked through a building towards the back doors.

We had to change our clothes for some reason but I got to put on a cool looking glove but my stupid little hand wouldn't fit into the other glove but Liam said it was okay and I looked cooler with just one on, we went outside and he asked. "You know how to ride a bike?"

"Daddy said he'd teach me when he comes home I have a paw patrol bike." I really wanted to learn before daddy left but he said he was to busy to teach me and mommy said that she could teach me but I just wanted daddy to teach me.

"Well, today is the day you ride a cooler bike."

"But my daddy hasn't-"

"Different type of bike."

"What kinds?"

"A dirt bike."

"Is it all dirty?"

"No…." He said and nodded at someone who opened the door for us and then we walked over to bikes that didn't look like the bike I had. "You ready?"

"It looks scary."

"I'll help you." He said and picked up a helmet and handed it to me. "Here." He helped me put it on and when I looked up at him he smiled and picked me up putting me on the dirt bike. "Now you have to listen because this is where it gets a little confusing alright?" I nodded and listened as he explained how dirt bikes worked.

It was really scary at first I kept thinking I was going to fall off of it but he was holding onto it as we went slowly around the track and I asked to do it by myself, he let me go and at first I was super scared but I got the hang of it and the next thing I know Liam's on a bigger dirt bike beside me and we are racing.

I lost the race but Liam said that if I kept practicing then I could be really really good. "Are we leaving?" I asked sadly.

"No, but I wanted to take a picture for your mom and dad." He said pulling his phone out I was still on my bike.

"Can you see me smiling?" I asked Liam laughed.

"You have a helmet on." I did a thumbs up instead since you couldn't see me smiling, sometimes I get sad because I don't gots two thumbs only one but everyone says they love my little hand but sometimes I don't, sometimes I hate it.

 **Ryland's Pov**

We were doing a meet and greet and I was tired as hell but forced a smile, dad let Benji bring his PlayStation and we stayed up until five in the morning playing zombies and I didn't realize what time it was until my first alarm went off letting me know I only had an hour before I had to get up for the day so I was dead tired but people were excited to see us so I drank three cups of coffee and went on my way while Benji slept in my bed wrapped in my blanket and surrounded by pillows. "I love you so much." A girl said I smiled and signed her poster.

"Thank you." She moved onto Max telling him something he laughed and pulled the poster a little closer.

"You look like shit." He whispered to me.

"I feel like shit."

"Hot date last night or something? Because if so… Kayla will kill you."

"I didn't-"

"As a matter of fact, she will probably chop off your dick and then shove it down your throat and watch you choke on it."

"Benji and I stayed up until five playing a game."

"You knew we had to do this in the morning."

"I didn't know it was five until my alarm went off." I groaned as the next person came up.

"Hi." I smiled and started to sign my name.

"I just wanted to say your stepson is so cute." She said Max looked at me and then her.

"My what?"

"Your stepson."

"I don't have a stepson…."

"Your fiancée, her son is adorable." She said.

"Harlan?" I asked and she nodded.

"Oh no, he's not my stepson," I said and she looked really confused. "He's my son… We adopted him." She said something that I didn't understand with a smile and moved onto Max.

"Why'd she think Harlan was your stepson?" Max whispered to me.

"No idea…."

I couldn't stop thinking about what she said but as more people came up they would say I had the cutest kids ever and some would say I had the cutest daughter ever and it was all just really confusing because even some people said it was nice how I stepped up for Harlan.

"Maybe you're overthinking things," Max said but I shook my head.

"There has to be a reason right? People don't just assume things."

"Well, one day you didn't have a five-year-old and the next day you did so I guess in a way."

"People don't come up to you and say oh your girlfriend's kids are so cute do they?" I said Max was too busy looking at his phone I groaned and plopped down onto the small couch.

"I figured it out," Max said I lifted my head up.

"And?"

"Your bio and Kayla's."

"Our what?"

"Yours says, blah blah blah…. Father of a perfect little princess named Willow blah blah blah…"

"Okay, it doesn't have any blahs there."

"I know but I didn't feel like reading it all…" He shrugged. "And Kayla's says, Mommy of two beautiful kids, aspiring author, and soon to be wife of a semi-hot guy in a band no one's heard of…." I laughed at the last part.

"Wait… Why'd you read all of hers but mine was just blah blah blah?"

"Because hers is actually funny yours is blah."

"So everyone's saying he's my stepson because I don't have it all over my Instagram that we adopted a kid? Because my first post was about how we officially adopted him." I said getting aggravated I didn't want Harlan to be affected by this with him thinking I didn't view him as my son or something.

"Or maybe it's this." He said showing me his phone a video of Harlan looking at something on Kayla's arm.

"What's it say?" I'm pretty sure it was Cambry talking as Harlan ran over to her.

"It says my name!" He said pointing at Kayla. "That's so cool!" He got up in the camera showing off his beautiful eyes before stepping back. "It says Harlan Amil." And then it cuts off.

"So people think his last name is Amil? And that's why they're calling him my stepson?"

"Probably…"

"Is it time to make a long post about how he is my son?"

"I mean it's not that many people who think he's your stepson."

"I don't want anyone thinking that what if one day when he's older he hears that and it hurts his feelings or something?"

"Get him to say his whole name?"

"You really aren't helping any…"

"Tell Kayla to post a picture of her tattoo she just got for him." He shrugged.

"Speaking of that I haven't seen it yet."

"It looks really dope," He said looking at Kayla's pictures and stopped on the newest one she just posted it was of Harlan holding his hands up. "I didn't know there was a limb difference awareness month."

"Uh….. Yeah?"

"You didn't know that?"

"I mean I remember Kayla talking about it once."

"I don't think you have to do anything about the whole stepson thing I mean once you guys adopted him you made it known it was all over TMZ and people are idiots half the time."

"Yeah but Harlan-"

"He's five I don't think it will matter to him unless you start saying yeah he's my stepson."

"True…"

"If it starts getting out of hand than you make a long rant telling people to shut the fuck up."

"This is why you keep winning douchebag of the month."

"I'm so close to holding it for a year I really need this to stick because they might give me a trophy!"

"I'm going back to my hotel to go to sleep…"

"Sweet dreams princess!" Max yelled.

He was right it wasn't that many people that thought that but I was worried about him and how he would feel if someone says that to him. When I got back into my room Benji was still sleeping sprawled out across the bed no room for me to lay anywhere so I had to settle for the uncomfortable couch.

 **Liam's Pov**

Harlan was actually really good on the dirt bike but I knew once mom sees the picture she will yell at me but Harlan had fun and only fell off the bike once and even then he jumped up and said that it was awesome. "Go change I'll wait for you." He nodded and ran into the bathroom.

"Hey, Liam," Chase said she was in some of my classes and my not so official girlfriend because well I already had a few of them and Chase is well…. Special…. I guess.

"What's up beautiful?" She rolled her green eyes.

"I need a date for tonight and I figured you owe me so why not?"

"I owe you? For?"

"When Lacey started getting overbearing you and kept talking about your guys bright future together you practically begged me to hook up with you in the locker room knowing damn well she was going to walk in after cheer practice."

"I did not beg and you were all for it if memory serves me right."

"Because Lacey is a bitch who thinks she's so much better than everyone she bullies people relentlessly so yeah anyway to make her feel like a complete idiot was fine by me even if meant hooking up with _you_." She glared at me her eyes like daggers going through me, everyone tried to date Chase but she always turned down every guy that approached her and I wasn't going to deny that she was beautiful but I'd never be caught dead saying those words.

"Why do you say it like that baby?" I gave her my signature smirk but she just continued to look uninterested.

"Am I hurting your little rich boy ego?" Her hair fell in her face and I wanted to brush it out of her face.

"If you don't like me why invite me to whatever it is you need a date for?"

"Because you are an asshole."

"And?"

"And I want you to meet my parents."

"Come again?"

"My mom and dad think I'm this perfect girl who follows the rules and does everything she's supposed to."

"And you want me to show up and be an asshole?"

"Pretend to be my boyfriend for the night and scare this shit out of my parents."

"What's in it for me?" I asked looking her down she smirked coming up to me putting her hand on my cheek.

"What do you think?" She leaned in and ever so lightly brushed her lips against mine, I groaned. "I'm going to take that as a yes?"

"What do your parents do?"

"My dad's a preacher-" I laughed way too hard and she smiled. "See why I need help?"

"What about your mom?"

"Why," She said in an old-fashioned accent fanning herself dramatically. "She does what any good women does she stays home and cooks and cleans and takes care of her children."

"I take it your parents never heard of my dad or brother?"

"Definitely not my dad would probably have a heart attack if he heard any of your brother's music."

"Should I come in my party with the devil shirt?" Her smile gets even bigger.

"I knew you were perfect for this."

"Hell if you want I'll bring my niece with me and tell your parents she's mine." She laughs putting her hand against my chest.

"I think the shirt will do the trick enough."

"Text me the address," I said just as Harlan came out he was all covered with dirt and his hair looked four times darker than it's normal dirty blonde state.

"Hello." He said waving his hand but not his robot hand he kept that behind his back.

"Who's this sweet little boy?" She asked looking at me I opened my mouth but Harlan smiled.

"I'm Harlan Amil-Logan Herondale." He pointed to himself with his robot hand.

"Brother?" She asked me I laughed patting his head.

"Nephew."

"Are you Liam's girlfriend?" He asked eyeing her Chase just smiled.

"We're just friends." She winked at me and walked away.

"She's pretty." He said grabbing my hand and we walked back to the car.

The whole way home I was thinking about ways I can piss her parents off I mean I have a good twenty ideas the first one being take my motorcycle. We got home and mom was already glaring at me waiting for Harlan to run upstairs to take a shower. "You took him to ride a dirt bike?"

"He had fun he actually loved it."

"You know I hate you riding a motorcycle it scares the shit out of me and now you are passing that along to Harlan?" Mom's eyes reminded me of Chase's and I had to mentally slap myself for thinking about her.

"He was perfectly safe wearing a helmet and all." Mom gave the that's not the point look and I threw my hands up. "Fine, I'll tell him he's never allowed to ride a dirt bike again." Harlan came running down with wet hair and a shirt that said 'Dude have you seen my fingers?' I couldn't help but laugh.

"Grandma! Did you see me ride a dirt bike!" He yelled jumping up down pulling on my arm. "Show her! Show her!" I showed mom the video of him going over a little jump and Harlan was watching it bouncing up and down on the couch behind her. "Isn't that so awesome grandma?" He said wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Yeah, it is baby boy." She said looking at me and smiling mouthing a thank you to me. He was scared to go outside when he first came here so I guess to see him back to his old self I wasn't in so much trouble.

"Can I go out tonight?" I asked hoping she wouldn't question me but this is mom and she always questions everything.

"Where to?"

"A friends house for dinner."

"And would this friend happen to be a girl?" She eyed me suspiciously I was going to lie until Harlan spoke up.

"Yeah she is grandma and she's really pretty." He said mom looked at me.

"She just wants me to meet her parents."

"Do I get to meet her? Or does your girlfriend only get to intro-"

"She's not my-" I stopped myself I wasn't about to have this kind of conversation with mom so I just sighed. "Sure mom i'll see if she can come over tomorrow or something."

By the time I got to Chase's house I was starving I had texted her to wait for me outside because I wanted to see if I was overdressed and when I turned the engine off on my motorcycle I could see her giving a very evil grin. "You look perfect." She said.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you."

"I always look good," she said winking. "You need a little something extra though."

"And what might that-" She came to me and I thought she was going to hug me but she went straight for my neck sucking and biting on it. "What are you doing?" I yelped my hands coming to her hips holding her tightly.

"Perfect." She said smiling at the no doubt mark she had just left on my neck. "Come on." She said pulling me inside. "Mom! Dad!" She yelled pulling me towards what I assumed was the dining room or what I hoped was the dining room. "This is Liam, my boyfriend." She kissed my cheek.

Her parents just stared at me her dad who was wearing a suit looked at the helmet in my hand then switched his gaze to my shirt and lastly my face. I noticed a girl sitting across from her mom she looked sorta like Chase maybe a year older. "Liam." Her father said sternly.

"Please sit." Her mother said nodding her head towards an unoccupied chair.

"Thanks." I sat down and looked at my plate because this was already way too awkward for me.

"So _Liam_ how'd you and my daughter meet?" He asked I looked at Chase and she gave me a silent plea so I decided to go along with it, she wanted me to be an asshole and that's exactly what I was going to do.

"In-house actually I had just gotten two weeks because I was caught in the janitor's closet with this girl whom I can't remember her name anymore but rather that's beside the point I met this sexy little thing there and the rest is history." Her mother looked appalled, but her dad kept a straight face, and her sister didn't say anything.

"D-Dinner is going to get cold." Her mother said started serving plates of spaghetti I picked my fork up spinning the noodles around and slurping them into my mouth just when…

"Heavenly father," Her dad stopped and looked at me as spaghetti fell from my mouth back onto my plate, that I hadn't meant to do but Chase looked happy with it, everyone else, however, looked pissed off.

"Sorry," I said putting my fork down Chase leaned forward.

"You got something on your face babe." She licked the corner of my mouth.

"Chase!" Her father yelled.

"Yes, dad?" She said bitterly.

"Sweetie the food will get cold, please." Her mom said giving Chase a look but she just rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead dad keep praying." He continued his prayer and when he was done I finally picked my fork back up and started to eat in ways I knew would piss my own mother off.

"What's the helmet for?"

"I rode my motorcycle over here." I said sitting back letting them get a view of my shirt that had a giant 666 on it with the words written in fire 'Party With The Devil' on it probably one of my favorite songs Ryland has ever made. "You guys got any beer or anything? This juice is really shitty." I said swirling it around.

"We do not drink in this household and you young man are definitely not old enough to be drinking are you?"

"Well, shit if I wanted to do things until I was the legal age I wouldn't have anything fun now would I?" I took a sip of the juice and spit it back into the cup. "That's really disgusting." Chase laughed.

"Were you raised in a barn?" Her sister asked.

"Sure was I mean someone had to be there you know shoveling pig shit and stuff," I said sarcastically Chase pushed her chair closer to me letting her hand rest in my lap.

"Liam's spending the night." She said and that was news to me and her dad looked as if though he was ready to burst through the seams and beat the shit out of me.

"Like-" He stopped himself. "No."

"Sorry, dad but I really don't give a fuck what you say come on Liam let's go have steamy unprotected shower sex." She said pushing her chair back and picking up her plate. "I think I can find some use for this." She said and marched right out of the dining room I looked down and stood up not looking at anyone as I walked out and followed her up to her room she slammed the door and locked it behind her. "God I hate them…" She said falling into bed.

"Why?"

"Because they don't let me live and before you go on and say well there your parents they are supposed to give you a hard time I mean they really won't let me live."

"How so?" I asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Well for starts they had me in tutoring at three because they wanted me to be smart, when I finally got into kindergarten my dad told me I wasn't allowed to make friends I was only to concentrate on my school work, if I was invited to birthday parties I wasn't allowed to go because friends don't make you succeed in life good grades and punctuality does. It didn't go well because I made friends so my dad pulled me out and my mom homeschooled me but let me go back when I finally reached middle school."

"Geez…"

"It got worse as the years went on, I wanted to play soccer but dad said that the uniform was way too revealing for a young lady my age, I was dressed like the freaking Amish until I was thirteen and finally started sneaking clothes and changing in the bathroom at school."

"I'm-"

"When I was ten my dad found I had a _crush_ on a boy so his rational decision was to make me go to an all-girls school because boys were a very big distraction and god forbid the bible says-" She threw her hands up in the air. "That's his answer for everything! Anytime I want to do something he says 'Well Chase the bible says' and it drives me insane!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Thanks for coming over."

"Why did you want me to come over?"

"Because my dad thinks he can rule over my life like he does with Genesis…"

"That's your sister's name?"

"Like as in The Book of Genesis…." She said like I was supposed to know what the fuck she was talking about but she looked happy that I didn't.

"Why don't you have like a biblical name?"

"They named me after someone who passed away on my mom's side they never really said more than that but I know my name was supposed to be Abiah or well Abijah not really sure what one my parents were leaning towards…"

"So you started to become a little rebel?"

"I've always been a rebel I want to travel the world… My dad had me so focused on school but yet he doesn't want me to go to college he wants me to settle down and get married have kids and be my husband's servant."

"Why'd he have you so focused on school then?"

"Because I would have to homeschool my children and no one wants a stupid wife."

"And you don't want that?" I asked she smiled.

"You know what I want?"

"What?"

"You to shut to put that mouth to good use." She said pulling her shirt off and throwing it at me. "Come on Herondale." She said shimmying out of her pants.

 **Kayla's Pov**

When I was younger I always beg my dad to take me on his trips to New York but of course he always said no I had dreamed about coming here for years and years I was glad the first time I got to experience it was with Ryland and our babies, I knocked on the door and it immediately opened and I was in a hug. "I've missed you so much," Jessie said squeezing me tightly.

"Ow…"

"Sorry, come on." She dragged me in leaving my suitcase out the door. "Hewwie!" She yelled and Henry who I had never met came out from the kitchen. "Go get Kayla's stuff." She said pointing outside.

"Sure thing Strawberry." She rolled her eyes and pulled me down on the couch.

"How's life?" She asked watching Henry bring in my stuff.

"Could be worse…"

"Hey…" She said softly giving me a pity look but it was gone as quick as it came. "Take your mind off of things this weekend it's all about fun."

"Sure… fun… If I remember what that even is."

"There you go," Henry said and Jessie held her hand out for him.

"You've never met Henry have you?"

"No…"

"Kayla this is Henry," She said and slapped his ass.

"Stop that!" He yelled.

"Should've taken my hand when I offered it to you."

"It's nice to meet you, Kayla." He said watching Jessie making sure she didn't go to slap him again.

"You look so much like Zach," I said and he laughed.

"I get that a lot." He said and my phone rang, a private number my heart sank.

"You need to get that? We can give you some privacy." Jessie said but I just shook my head.

"Probably the wrong number or something."

"What do you want to do today?"

"I don't really know I'm not used to not having tiny little humans with me all day."

"We can go shopping."

"I don't really-"

"Stop trying to get her to do things she probably wants to relax," Logan said coming from the hallway Jessie just glared at him.

"Ahhh LogieBear has come out from hibernation." Henry said in a soft and sweet voice Logan rolled his eyes.

"Suck my dick." He said Henry raised his eyebrows.

"Tempting as that sounds I think I'll pass." Jessie had her head down laughing at them.

"Where has that sweet boy gone that was afraid to say those types of things? I honestly miss him." She said Logan smiled.

"Still here sister but with that dumbass, it's easy to say things put a stranger into the mix and I'd be mortified to the point I'd want to curl up and die from humiliation."

"Dumbass? Me?" Henry put his hand to his heart and sat down. "My poor heart…." He said Logan sighed and looked at me.

"Hi, Kayla." He looked at me just like Jessie did.

"Hey…" They all knew my situation with Tanner right now well I assume except for Henry and Logan's boyfriend I doubt they've told them but maybe they did. I guess the pity look will be here to stay the entire time.

The first day was spent just watching movies and catching up with Jessie while Logan and Henry went out Jessie didn't seem to care when they left even though Henry jumped on her when she wouldn't kiss him goodbye and then just for extra measure Logan fell on top of Henry and Jessie was at the bottom of it all screaming at them to get off of her.

"So details girl," Jessie said as soon as they left.

"Huh…."

"I mean you're going to see Ryland after you leave here on Sunday so what are you two doing? Romantic dates? Sightseeing?"

"I haven't actually told Ry yet I'm gonna surprise him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean what if he's not like at the hotel or something?"

"I already talked to Max he's helping me out with that."

"So no plans?" My plan was to not leave that damn hotel room for the entire three or four days but I wasn't about to tell her that so I just shook my head.

"Enough about me I wanna hear about how you've been doing."

"Same old thing I was doing before."

"Being a kickass actress?" I smiled she smirked.

"Have you heard of Shameless?"

"Yes that's my shit Ryland gets annoyed when I watch it but he just doesn't know quality tv if it would hit him in the face."

"I was actually thinking about auditioning for the-"

"Wouldn't you have to be naked like every other scene?" I asked Jessie looked down.

"Well I mean I wouldn't have to… They ask if you are comfortable with that sort of thing before they go yeah take your bra off on camera and pretend to have sex with this guy."

"I'm sure Henry loves your job." Jessie laughed.

"He hates it and whenever a romantic scene happens he pretends to gag and tells me that he can do better." She rolled her eyes but she was smiling fondly and you can tell how much she loves him.

"How long have you two been together?"

"To be honest we've always been together I guess I mean when we were babies we were always together… We had our first vacation together when we were two we went to Disneyland and there's a picture of him kissing me in front of the castle and every time we go to Disneyland we retake the picture no matter how cheesy that makes us look."

"You two were practically made for each other."

"No that would be Logan and Henry… I swear if Henry was gay they would be soul mates! They do everything together it's like some nerdy bromance between the two of them I swear sometimes Henry cancels our dates because him and Logan are going to some kind of nerd convention."

"And that bothers you?"

"No I love it, Logan means the world to me," She said looking at me. "Not a lot of people understand Logan and he closes himself off a lot putting up this shield so he doesn't have to let people see those broken bits of himself and Henry brings out the parts that he keeps on lockdown."

"You can tell the difference when he's just around you and Henry he acts more…. Alive… I guess."

"Over the years he's gotten better but I mean he's still the same fact loving genius he's always been."

"And no one gets to see that side of him?"

"Few people… Henry, me, Liam, my mom, his boyfriend, sometimes Benji." She said softly.

"You guys are the lucky ones," I said and she nodded.

"He tries to open himself up to Ryland because Logan looks up to him.. He'll never admit to that but he does but Ryland he usually gets annoyed too easily with Logan without realizing it."

"He has a habit of doing that with a lot of people and not realizing it until it's too late." My phone rang again the same private number I walked away from Jessie and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Why the fuck did you leave?" Tanner yelled. "Why do you always fucking leave me? I love you Kayla but you can't get that through your thick fucking skull? Stop being a fucking bitch!"

"Stop calling me."

"Come home please baby." He said desperately in that voice that made me come back to him so many stupid times.

"Stop calling me or I'll change my fucking number."

"Why would you take the kids and leave? What's in New York?" He thought I had the kids with me? Good. I wasn't going to think about the fact that he knew where I was.

"Stop calling I mean it Tanner."

"Don't make me come to get you."

"Leave me alone. Leave my kids alone." I hung up and leaned against the bathroom door trying to get the tears to stop.

We had a really late dinner because Logan and Henry didn't get back until late and Jessie didn't want to eat without them. Henry and Logan were going on and on about something Jessie listening to them rolling her eyes at the comments they were making Logan's boyfriend whom I had met before but forgotten his name and was to afraid and embarrassed to ask again wasn't eating he was sick but he didn't want to be left out. "I'm just saying if they brought her back from the dead she'd be like a real born again-" Logan said and Jessie dropped her fork.

"How can they bring her back from the dead when some psycho ripped her to shreds?"

"He did not rip her to shreds Jessie a machine ripped her to shreds."

"Who placed her in this machine? Did she walk up to the machine and go 'Oh this looks nice and safe I'll just let the blades massage my fucking back?!"

"No that would be a dumb thing to say…" Logan said frowning.

"Maybe he put a sign on the door that said two for one pair of shoes or free makeup from Sephora, I'm sure any girl would jump into the machine for that." Logan's boyfriend said I was really waiting for someone to say his name.

"How dare you," Jessie said pointing her fork at him. "Sephora and the word free do not go together. Even in dreams, they do not go together. Sadly."

"You walk in and they charge you basically," Henry said Logan frowned even further and looked at his boyfriend and whispered.

"That's just bad marketing why would they do that?"

"He's joking." He said and kissed his cheek when he was still frowning.

"You look a little pale," Logan said reaching to touch him but he shook his head.

"I think I'm going to go lay down I'm not feeling too hot right now."

"But you still look hot," Logan assured him.

"My nerd." He said and left the table.

"So Henry, what do you do?"

"I'm a cop." He said and I tried to not look bitter just because my luck with cops concerning Tanner never seemed to pan out in my favor but the look in Henry's eyes made it certain that he had gotten the message. "You don't like cops?" He asked I was about to shrug.

"Henry-" Jessie was going to tell him to stop or shut up but he kept talking.

"What… You get one too many parking tickets? Or maybe speeding? Or you just think we are all these big headed assholes who think we are above the law?"

"Anytime I called when my boyfriend beat the shit out of me they never did anything they always said that next time they'd take him in. Over and over it happened and it wasn't until he tried to kill me and I was laying in a pool of my own blood did they finally take him in, but he only got a few years because he was a snitch on some other crimes, he stalked me but they didn't give a shit. And now he's back to stalking me again and my children, I went to the cops but they basically told me that I had no proof that he was stalking me and there wasn't shit they could do." I said and I knew I should have just kept my mouth shut, but no I was feeling sorry for myself so I had to keep fucking talking and I didn't look at any of them as I stood up and went to the couch and laid down pulling the blanket over my head.

My phone ringing woke me up I pulled the cover off me and picked it up. Unknown caller. Tears stung my eyes I sat up on the couch and looked at the front door keeping my eyes on it never looking away from it. I don't know how long it's been since I've done this I use to stay awake for days at a time watching the front door making sure he didn't break in when I was asleep to finish me off. Some nights when I was so tired I'd wish that he would just come and end me so I could stop living in fear. It had gotten to the point where I couldn't leave my apartment without being terrified and I know that I am heading back down that path and it's scaring the shit out of me because I have to be strong for my kids but I'm scared and that makes me weak. The phone kept ringing and the tears started to fall but I didn't take my eyes off the door.

I heard someone in the kitchen and my heart was racing but then I saw a glimpse of Henry walking towards the hallway until he noticed me awake, crying, and staring at the door. He stopped and looked at the door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He walked towards the couch but I couldn't move my head to look at him.

"I uh…" He stopped and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

"Why?"

"I wasn't trying to diss your job I know not all cops are like that I just had a really rough time back then and it's all starting over again and I took it out on you and that wasn't fair… So I'm sorry." The phone started to ring again I wrapped my arms around the pillow and hugged it tightly.

"Is that Ryland?" He asked I shook my head not making eye contact. "Does he do that every night?" I didn't answer him I just looked down at my phone that wouldn't stop ringing. "Stop staring at the door." He said but I didn't so he left, thankfully but the next thing I know he's sitting on the couch next to me yawning. "He's not there."

"You don't know him…"

"I know stalkers." He said and glanced at the door and sighed. "Tell me about yourself." I looked at him.

"I'm a stupid idiot who stayed in an abusive relationship for three years that's all you need to know about me," I said and looked back at the door.

"Do you want me to wake up Jessie? Because I will."

"No…"

"Staying up all night staring at the door isn't going to help anything he's not there."

"And you know because?"

"Let me guess he follows you around enough to where you are scared shitless to go outside?"

"If your trying to-"

"Work with me." He said I sighed but nodded. "He probably has a part-time job enough to keep him afloat but enough free time that he can make you think he's around you at every minute to keep you scared."

"He had me scared the second he tried to kidnap my son," I said glancing at the door.

"What…" Henry said softly so I told him the story that I've only told Ryland that Tanner took Harlan and I followed him down the creepy alley.

"And you are probably wondering why I didn't scream right then…" I said I couldn't see his face that well so I kept talking. "The last time I was with him… That day he tried to kill me he had a gun… He had it to my head… He was so pissed at me for something so simple and he could have shot me easily but he beat the shit out of me and in the mix of all that we had broken a bunch of stuff and he picked up a piece of glass and said that it would hurt so much more this way…" My fingers went to my scar on my arm and then to the side of my stomach. "If I screamed he could have hurt Harlan faster than anyone could have reacted I didn't know if he had a weapon on him or not so I didn't scream because I couldn't lose him…." I said softly looking at the door again. "It was probably stupid but-"

"I never wanted to be a cop," Henry said softly.

"What did you want to be?"

"At first I wanted to be an archaeologist… Travel the world find ancient artifacts that was the life right there…"

"And then?"

"And then I wanted to join the FBI a special branch that works with traveling all over and catching serial killers."

"Wow…"

"I still want to do that and I'm working forward to that but the biggest reason I became a cop was my sister."

"You have a sister?" I've talked to Zach plenty of times he's talked about Henry but never a sister.

"Her name was Mackenzie."

"Was….?" I said softly letting my eyes leave the door to look at him.

"She died three weeks before her ninth birthday." I didn't know what to say so I kept my mouth shut saying sorry felt like a waste. "You said it was stupid but it wasn't… You know this guy, you know what he's capable of and there was no way of knowing what sort of weapon he had on him so the most rational thing to do was talk him out of it. You know that he's in love with you in this sick and creepy way to where he'd listen and let his guard down for you to escape, right?"

"Something like that…"

"I didn't have that option with my sister… I couldn't save her."

"Was it a disease or something?"

"She was…"

"She was murdered." Jessie's soft voice coming from behind us it scared the hell out of me as she came towards us turning a light on in the process, Henry was crying she sat down beside him grabbing his hand.

"I didn't know he had a gun and when I did it was too late… I could have ran after him but she was… I couldn't leave her like that… I wouldn't leave her like that."

"Did they ever find the guy?"

"No… They didn't and that's one of the reasons I became a cop because I don't want any parent or brother to feel what my family went through. I want to make the world a safer place so people don't have to be scared to let their kids walk to school. So they can play safely at a park and not…"

"I get it.."

"I became a cop for Mackenzie and one day hopefully I'll join the FBI and I'll do that for Mackenzie and I'll find that son of a bitch who took such an amazing little girl from this world and I'll put him where he deserves to go."

My phone rang again I reached for it but Henry grabbed it. "What-"

"Don't give him the gratification of hearing you scared that's what fuels them." He said and looked at the door. "If he's dumb enough to follow you here I have a gun and-"

"Henry," Jessie said he sighed tiredly.

"Sorry babe… I can stay on door watching duty if you don't-"

"No, it's fine… Thank you, Henry. Goodnight guys." I said and laid down but part of me was still scared shitless.

 **Cecily's Pov**

I was supposed to be changing Willow but I forgot her diaper so I had to run upstairs and get it and when I came back down she was laying on the floor where I left her. "Fuck my life…" I mumbled and ran around the house looking for her. She wasn't in the kitchen, the dining room, or the music room. "Willow please come out," I whined. "Grandma will kill me… Your dad will kill me." I said still looking around for her I heard the front door open and I ran to go stall mom but it was Liam looking tired and smug. "Are you just getting home? From last night?"

"Are you going to tell on me?" He asked, this could be perfect blackmail for me but I lost Willow and I'm sure mom would be madder at me than Liam.

"Possibly," I said sweetly he shook his head and pulled his wallet out handing me twenty dollars. "I think you're gonna have to do better than that."

"Seriously Cecily? Come on help me out…"

"Fine because I need your help with something."

"I'm not playing barbies with you." He mumbled I tried to pull off a deeply offended look.

"I haven't played with barbies in like six months," I mumbled not counting yesterday where Willow, Harlan, and I were all playing together. Well, Willow was trying to eat them but it still counts. "I sorta kinda…. lost Willow," I mumbled the last part and Liam titled his head.

"You sorta kinda what?"

"I lost Willow!" I yelled and Liam was trying his best not to laugh.

"How the hell did you manage that?" He asked as he started looking around for her I followed him but we weren't having any luck.

"Because I was changing her and she didn't have any diapers down here so I ran up to get them and when I came back she was gone!"

"And you didn't think to take her with you?"

"I was just going to run upstairs for a second I thought she would still be lying where I left her."

"Is mom home?"

"No, she took Harlan to the store to pick something out for dinner."

"She's going to kill you."

"If I go down you are going down with me."

"Like hell I am…" He grunted I stopped walking and glared at him.

"Mommy," I said letting the fake tears fall. "I don't know what happened I asked Liam to watch Willow while I went to get her diapers but he left her alone because he got a call from his girlfriend and now I can't find her and he won't even help me look." I wiped the tears and batted my eyes. "Please don't be mad at me."

"You…. Are evil."

"I know now stop being a dick and help me find her!"

We looked for way too long and we still couldn't find her anywhere and the front door opened and slammed shut. "We are so fucked," Liam yelled.

"I'll stall mom you keep looking."

"Why do I-" I ran down the stairs and almost fell because I was going way too fast.

"Hey, mom," I said panting she frowned.

"Why'd you run all the way down here?"

"Did you need help with the groceries?"

"No it's-" Harlan came in holding three bags.

"I'm super strong." He said but it was clear he was struggling.

"Come on Harlan." She said heading towards the kitchen.

"Where is the baby?" She asked not stopping.

"Liam has her…"

"Bring her down I got something for her." I ran back upstairs but Liam didn't find her.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Time to face the music." He said and I nodded, she was going to yell at us.

Willow was trying to pull herself up onto the couch Liam picked her up and he was promptly peed on. "Are you kidding me right now…" He handed the naked baby over to me. "This is disgusting!" He pulled his shirt off and glared at Willow. "So not cool bro."

"Give me her diaper." He was mumbling about how he needed a shower while he threw her stuff at me and I quickly put her clothes on and started walking towards the kitchen. "Here mom." I handed Willow to her mom frowned.

"Why does she have her shirt inside out and backward?"

"Because that's how the cool kids do it these days."

"Grandma, can we go to the park?" Harlan asked and mom looked at me cautiously it was no secret I don't like parks anymore.

"Maybe tomorrow baby boy I have to get some work done and Cecily doesn't-"

"No mom it's okay…" I said taking a deep breath. "We can go to the park I just have to see if Liam would be willing to take us."

"Cecily-"

"The first few days he was here he was scared to even go in the backyard mom and now he actually wants to go out and do things even if it is a park…"

I made Liam go to a park a little farther away from where we live I couldn't stomach going to the one by our house anymore. Harlan and Liam went off to play catch and Willow and I were left by the playground, I looked down at the friendship bracelet around my wrist and smiled. "Do you want to swing baby girl?" I asked putting her into the little baby swing and pushed her not to fast because most babies cry when you do this but she was all smiles. "You like that huh?"

"Hey." I turned to see my ex well you can't even call him an ex because he tried to get me to have sex with him and when I told him no he got pissed and dumped me.

"Ethan."

"Cute kid." He said looking at Willow.

"Yeah…"

"Niece?"

"Yep."

"I'm sorry about what happened at the dance I just-"

"I'm kind of busy so you can take your half baked apology and shove it up your ass."

"Cecily come on." I picked up Willow and turned to leave but he grabbed my arm.

"Let me go Ethan."

"Give me another chance."

"No."

"Cecily-"

"You know usually when a girl says no she isn't going to change her mind." Someone said from behind me I turned a little see Austin and an adorable little puppy.

"Whatever." He said shaking his head and leaving.

"Thanks for that."

"Sure." He started to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled he stopped. "It's a cute dog."

"Thanks she was a birthday present."

"It's your birthday?"

"Last week."

"What did you do?"

"Actually went up to New York and saw Logan's show on Broadway."

"Didn't figure you for the broadway kinda guy?" I said walking towards the grass with him sitting down Willow crawled over to the puppy and was poking her and stuff. "Willow don't."

"It's fine she's used to it," Austin said and smiled, I always thought he was cute but now seeing him it's like he's super freakin hot and I don't remember him being this hot.

"So… How's life?"

"Fine, I guess." He said watching the puppy who was licking Willow's face.

"Come on just fine? What have you been doing? Seeing anyone?" I asked hoping I slid that in casually.

"I am building-"

"Please don't say another catapult…" I said remembering how when he, Henry, and Logan built it they would fire random fruit into the air and once they flung watermelons into the air and it broke dad's windshield and they weren't allowed to touch it again but they ended up selling it to some company or something.

"Don't hate on Ayleth."

"You guys named it?"

"Hell yeah, we did you can't make something so beautiful and then not name it." They had to give dad most of the money to pay for the damage they did to his car but secretly dad thought it was awesome he just didn't want Logan knowing… Or mom…

"So Ayleth what kinda name is that?"

"It means powerful and complete."

"That's beautiful."

"It was a beautiful catapult." He mumbled.

"So that's like a medieval name?"

"In a way yeah…"

"Well, what would mine be?" I asked he studied me for a minute before

"Aoibheann." He said thoughtfully.

"And what does that mean?" He smiled.

"The world may never know." He stood up and the little dog that Willow was trying to eat started to walk away with him, he stopped and looked at me smiling and it made my heart hurt how beautiful that smile really was. "It was nice catching up with you." He said and was about to turn when I picked Willow up and followed him.

"Give me your phone."

"For?"

"My number," I said as he handed it to me I quickly put it in his phone before Liam appeared because he had a habit of popping up at the wrong times.

"See you around Aoibheann." He said leaving.

When we got home I tried to look up the name but I couldn't figure out to spell it so I did the next best thing I called Logan. "Hello?"

"I need assistance."

"In what subject?"

"No not that type of assistance."

"Oh okay…" He sounded disappointed.

"I need to know the meaning of a name."

"Alright, what's the name?"

"Well that's the thing I can't really pronounce it but it's medieval and it's like Aobean?" We went through ten different names before I said it again and Logan finally said.

"You mean Aoibheann?"

"Yes!"

"Pleasant, beautiful sheen, of radiant beauty." I don't think I have ever blushed that hard. "The name was popular among Irish royalty in the early medieval period."

"So let's say hypothetically a boy says your medieval name would be Aoibheann that's kinda like saying he thinks you're hot?"

"First and foremost never say those words to me… Second, if you are talking to someone and he says that your _medieval_ name would be whatever, chances are he's far more sophisticated and wouldn't be like 'Yo I think you're hot' he'd probably write you poetry or something."

"Poetry…"

"Which you totally deserve not some simpleton who thinks being romantic is sending you an unwanted dick pic."

"Thanks, Logan."

"Anytime baby girl." I wonder if he'd get mad if he knew I was talking to Austin it's not like he's so much older than me it's just two years, but he was just being nice in saying that.

 **Logan's Pov**

My alarm went off at five in the morning and I heard a loud groan from beside me and a pressure on my back. "For the love of all that is holy, it's your day off Logan it will not kill you to sleep in."

"Henry and I have plans," I said trying to get out of bed but his arms wrapped around me.

"Your plans should be taking care of your sick boyfriend."

"You aren't sick you just didn't want to go meet up with your family," I said twisting in his embrace.

"Not true… I'm dying," He said and fell onto the bed and closed his eyes. "I need a sexy doctor to revive me by mouth to mouth."

"Not that type of doctor."

"Come on it's called role playing you are a nerd you're supposed to love this type of stuff."

"I have to go you know he will bust in here and jump on us." I sat up and he wrapped his arms around my back kissing my neck. "Stop…"

"Let's make this equally fun for the both of us." I turned to look at him his muddy brown eyes making me melt. "I'll recite all the elements I know while you-" He picked my hand up and led it down his body I groaned softly and just then the door opened.

"Oh, you're already up…" Henry said sadly. "I was going to pounce on you guys." He looked at us and smirked. "Am I interrupting?"

"Yes."

"No.," I said standing up. "We'll recite the elements when I come back."

"I love you." He said pouting.

"I love you too." I kissed his head and grabbed my clothes quickly changing.

"So… Is that what gets you-"

"I swear Henry I will beat you with this book if you don't shut your face." He laughed as we went into the kitchen Kayla looked like she didn't sleep much or very well but she smiled softly.

"I made coffee."

"Are you ready to go?" Henry asked and she frowned.

"I wasn't aware I was going somewhere with you guys," Kayla said and Jessie glared at us.

"I'm sorry… I never get to come on this bonding shit you two go on every Saturday why does Kayla?" She said and glanced at her. "No offense, I love you."

"None taken."

"Stop being a sourpuss," I said she stuck her tongue out at me.

"I really don't have to go I was going to go shopping with Jessie."

"Yeah, we were going to spend Ryland's money!"

"We won't be long," Henry said kissing Jessie's head she rolled her eyes.

"Can we go back to bed? Or maybe we can just rest our eyelids… Check them for holes." Kayla said.

"Why would there be holes in your eyelids?" I asked but she gave me a soft smiling letting me know it was a joke or something. "Oh.."

Jessie complained until the minute we left that it wasn't fair that she was never invited and Kayla seemed really confused as to why she was coming with us. She got into the front seat of the car and Henry picked up some case files that were on the seat right before she sat down and threw them in back, I took it upon myself to check and see what's going on in the world of homicidal maniacs. "You have a serial killer on the loose?" I said nonchalantly.

"What?" Henry said glancing at me in the rearview mirror.

"These cases are linked? Right?"

"No."

"Seriously? I mean if you look at the crime scene pictures," I scooted up to show Henry we were stopped so I figured why not. "Look at the way his body is and then look at this." I grabbed the other one. "They are laid out the exact same way."

"It's on a downhill-"

"There would be dirt all over this poor man but there isn't he wasn't just tossed he was definitely placed and look there isn't even a trail of blood leading from the top of-"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Kayla said glancing at the pictures.

"Oh… Sorry…" I said softly.

"We'll talk about this later." He said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just need to take deep breaths… So is that what you two do? You go over case files and see if Logan can see things normal people can't?"

"Well it's one of the things we do but it's not the main thing."

Kayla was silent the rest of the ride and really pale I guess seeing that sort of thing makes people get queasy. When we finally got to our spot Henry got out first and I waited around for Kayla. "I'm sorry I showed you a picture of a dead guy," I said and she laughed.

"I never thought I would hear those words in my entire life."

"I am sorry though.."

"Are you a cop as well?"

"No… I want to join the FBI when Henry does but I think my mom would be really scared about that…."

"You aren't happy with what you're doing right now?"

"No… Being a scientist sucks I already know everything and the only fun thing that's happened to me while working there is I got to work with Stephen Hawking on my research once."

"You're amazing you know that." I smiled a little too brightly I liked getting compliments from people who sorta knew me but not entirely enough to where complements felt like they were forced. "So what do you want to do in the FBI?"

"Track down serial killers."

"From the looks of it, you already do that."

"Henry had a case a while back and he asked me for my help on the down low because he would've been fired if the force knew he was letting in their minds a "kid" do grown up police work. It gave me a sense of purpose and for the first time in awhile I was really happy… I get bored really easily when I keep doing the same thing over and over."

"And tracking down killers in different states each one different that wouldn't get boring?"

"Are you kidding me? It will be a dream come true."

"So why don't you? You are smart enough." She said and I really didn't know how to answer that I liked working with Henry and helping him out but a part of me knows I'm not good enough for it.

"Come on." I heard Henry yell.

"So what are we doing?" Kayla asked Henry smiled and pointed to the bottles. "Drinking?" She asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to shoot." He said pulling out his gun.

"Shoot… That?"

"Take some control back into your life," I said she glanced at me and sighed.

"Have you ever shot a gun before?"

"No…."

"Oh! Let me teach her! Please!" I said Henry shrugged.

"Knock yourself out…."

Kayla really got the hang of it maybe because she was imagining shooting Tanner in the face or maybe she was just natural at it, I liked teaching her because it kinda reminded me of when Henry taught me how to shoot a gun for the first time.

 **Jessie's Pov**

We ended up at a karaoke bar later that night Kayla was leaving tomorrow so we figured karaoke would be the best bet even though Henry did not seem too excited about it. "You know that's illegal right?" Henry whispered to me as I ordered a drink.

"What?"

"You aren't twenty one yet…" He said crossing his arms.

"My ID says I am." I gave him a sweet smile and made my way back to our table.

"Now that's two illegal things you're doing."

"Well officer Carstairs," I said placing my hand on his chest. "I certainly don't have a weapon on me but maybe you have one on yourself that may poke me."

"Jessie-"

"I'm just saying that maybe later we can put your handcuffs to a good use and you can do a full body search." I nuzzled up against him. "Whaddya say?"

"I say… You're lucky I'm off duty and that I love you."

"Lawbreaker," I mumbled pulling him back to our table. "I got you something, Logan."

"I don't drink…" He said softly and looked at Henry. "And I don't feel like getting arrested."

"It's lemonade," I said but he didn't buy it.

"Oh sure it is and one time when I took my pet dinosaur and we did a triathlon together."

"I don't get-"

"I'M LYING JUST LIKE YOU ARE!" He yelled.

"I thought you were trying to make a joke," Kayla said and we all laughed even Logan he dropped his head onto the table.

"Can you sing Kayla?"

"No… I sound like a dying emu."

"You shouldn't have done that," Henry said sliding my drink over to her. "Now they are going to make you sing."

"Oh no definitely not."

"That was mine," I mumbled.

"One illegal thing a day Jess."

"Tomorrow I'm going to rob a bank then."

"You realize I'd have to arrest you for that right? How about we stay within reason here."

"Fine, I'll go to the zoo and kidnap a panda."

"Still not within reason."

"Well aren't you just the fun police…" I nudged his shoulder playfully. "Come on Kayla." I pulled her onto the small dance floor with a few people dancing around.

"I'm sorry if this weekend was lame." She said softly, I know she's mostly worried about her ex and the other percent of the time she was calling and checking up on Harlan and Willow.

"It wasn't lame I enjoyed having a relaxing weekend with you and I'm planning on coming to Cali soon and maybe then we can turn the partying up a little bit."

"You aren't old-"

"I already got one person telling me that every day when I try and do something fun I don't need it from you today." She laughed and handed me my drink- her drink.

"Have fun then." She said I pulled her closer to me so we could dance better and we stayed for most of the night even when Logan and Henry were complaining they wanted to go home just because Kayla and I beat them in a karaoke battle.

 **Benji's Pov**

I've never been to Germany before and dad decided that we'd go to Legoland he dragged Max and Ryland with us and they kept talking about the first time they ever went to Legoland together. "Guys come on!" I yelled trying to pull dad with one arm and Max with the other, Ryland was on the phone with Harlan so he was straggling.

"Ben you have time to do everything," Max said but I shook my head.

"There is too much to do and so little time!" I yelled trying to pull them even faster.

"This is why Sadie and I don't take the kids to amusement parks because-"

"You two are lame parents?" I said Ryland laughed as he put his phone away.

"Burn." He said holding his hand out to fist bump.

"Whose side are you on Ryland?"

"Oh come on Maxie you gotta admit it was funny." Dad was just shaking his head listening to the banter between the two of them.

"Hey, dad?" I said catching up to him.

"Yeah, Ben?"

"Thanks for giving me the coolest life ever." He smiled throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"It is pretty awesome huh?"

"Yeah, and I have the world's most awesomest mom and dad ever." Ryland laughed bumping his shoulder into dad.

I wonder what my real parents are doing right now, I know my dad is still in jail because of me but my mom…. I wonder if she's still mad at me for what I did to dad or if she misses me sometimes I wake up from nightmares and just sit beside my window watching the stars.

"What's wrong?" Ryland asked dad and Max were in line for something.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"My parents."

"You mean grandpa?" Sometimes I forget that my real dad is actually their grandpa, I nodded Ryland sighed. "Why are you thinking about him?"

"Do you think they forgive me?"

"Forgive you? For what? You did nothing wrong, Benny."

"I made dad get arrested and then mom didn't want me because dad had to go away. If I just shut my mouth and-"

"And what? You'd still be with them and they'd still be treating you like crap you'd still be at that horrible school."

"I know…"

"So stop thinking about them they were terrible people."

"If your parents were terrible would you stop thinking about them?" I asked Ryland crossed his arms.

"They're not."

"Hypothetically."

"Hypothetically if I had the world's worst parents who were terrible to me and made me feel like crap, probably yeah I'd still be thinking about them because no matter what they would still be my parents but then I'd remember I was adopted by two people who love the crap out of me and wouldn't want me feeling sorry for those douchebags." He said and I knew he was right so I just smiled.

"Thanks, Ry."

Max and Ryland were too cool to ride any of the rides so it was always me and dad until we got to the water rides and Max and Ryland wanted to then because it brought back more memories from when they were young. Dad made a funny joke about how that was a really really _really_ long time ago when Ryland and Max were kids.

"Can I spend the night in your room Ry?" I asked as we walked back into the hotel going towards the elevators I was tired to the point I was about to ask dad to carry me.

"Sure I don't see why-"

"Actually," Max said shaking his head. "You can come chill with me tonight, Ryland's busy."

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are," Max said glaring at him Ryland raised his eyebrow but shrugged.

"Maybe tomorrow night buddy."

"Alright…"

 **Kayla's Pov**

I was beyond tired when I got to the hotel Ryland was staying at Max was leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette. "I thought you stopped smoking?" I asked he rolled his eyes.

"What are you, my mom?"

"Better watch it or I'll call Sadie." He held his hands up in defeat.

"That's a step too far."

"She'd probably fly here just to beat your ass."

"I think she's too pregnant for that, thankfully."

"Thanks for helping me surprise him," I said as he put the cigarette out and we walked in and towards the elevator.

"Thanks for baring the trip home with me in a few days."

"As long as lunch is on you at the airport."

"I think it will be on Ryland."

He mostly asked about Kai while we walked towards Ryland's room I hope he's happy to see me, we haven't talked much because he's been busy but I text him randomly throughout the day. "I'll see you in four days because I doubt you guys are coming out of that room." I didn't ask how he had snuck one of Ryland's room keys without him noticing I was to tired too care I opened the door and went in closing it softly walking around until I found the room.

Ryland was asleep one arm over his head and the other across his stomach just like Willow sleeps most nights I pulled my clothes off and slipped into bed beside him. This will either scares the shit out of him or… Or what? I'm positive he will probably freak out so I might as well enjoy it. I kissed his cheek moving down his neck he groaned softly rolling onto his side as his hand laid on my waist.

He pushed himself against me and I was starting to wonder what the hell he was dreaming about but once my hand went down on him. His eyes shot open and he pushed away from me falling off the bed. "What the fuck?" He yelled trapped in the covers.

"Well that certainly wasn't the wake up call I was trying to give you," I said peering over the edge of the bed.

"Kayla?"

"Hi, baby."

"What are you doing here?" He climbed back into bed as I opened my mouth to answer his lips found mine. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too that's why I wanted to surprise you."

"You did because I thought you were a rapist or like a mass murderer." He said pulling away from me.

"Why would- you know what I don't even want to talk about how insane you sound right now."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would have made plans."

"Because I don't plan on doing anything."

"You mean like other than me?"

"Shut up." I pulled him towards me to kiss him but he shook his head.

"I need you I've really been dying without you."

"And this is why women have vibrators," I mumbled Ryland didn't think that was funny.

"Why do you-"

"Are we going to have sex or you are you just going to talk all night? Because if that's the case I'm tired."

"You use me for sex." He said playfully as he unclasped my bra letting it fall.

"Do you care?"

"Fuck no. I don't think we are going to move from this bed at all and that is completely fine with me." He said rolling us over so he was on top of me. "I love you, Kayla."

"I love you too Ry."


	47. Chapter 47 The Right End

**So most questions were about Logan and who he's with which you won't get to find out until Jessie's story**

 **Sarah- Yes it will the last few chapters have kinda been getting ready for the story since they both intertwine and connect a lot**

 **Serena10star- Hopefully soon I had debated on whether or not I was going to publish it since reviews for this story went down and I didn't want to write her story if people weren't going to read it but I have the first few chapters already done**

 **Tscott21- That's kinda been my focus right now to bring it back to all the characters everyone loves and trying to progress their stories and show how much they've grown since the last few chapters of my other story**

 **Harry B. Jackson- Technically he was in the second to last chapter but not the epilogue which takes place years and years later so you really don't know if it is him or not… I gave you a bit of your favorite ship in here… just a tiny glimpse all the Cecood happens in Jessie's story mainly lol**

 **Creativedesigns- I know and I'm trying to bring it back to what it originally was and is**

 **TMIShips4Life- I've missed seeing your reviews I forgot to say that last chapter**

 **Carterallie- The story has the first few chapters already done but I'm just waiting to make sure people will actually read it lately reviews on here haven't been up and I don't want to post something no one will read**

 **Ryland's Pov**

Kayla was wrapped up in the blankets on my side her head was on my back so I couldn't really move but just the warmth of her against me was driving me insane. She rolled over so I could finally move but I felt the bed shift again and I knew she was up. "Ryland?" She asked softly trying to see if I was up. She moved closer to me and kissed my shoulder a few times.

"Trying to take advantage of me in my sleep?" I asked rolling over onto my back keeping my eyes closed.

"You wish." She kissed my cheek and then got on top of me. "Look at me."

"I can't…. I'm sleeping."

"No, you are not."

"I've been cursed to sleep for eternity and can only be awoken by a sexy young maiden will awake me with a kiss."

"You're such a loser." She said laughing but pressed her lips to mine. "Now open your eyes."

"It didn't work… Try again."

"Seriously Ry I have something to tell you."

"Maybe try kissing something else if you get my drift?"

"Not in the mood for morning blowjobs." I lifted my head up but kept my eyes closed.

"I thought the plan was to not leave the bed the entire time though?" I pouted.

"I have something to tell you."

"So after you will?"

"Open your eyes." She said I groaned falling back onto the fluffy pillow.

"I swear if I open my eyes and there is like an ultrasound picture in my face I'll jump off the fucking balcony." She didn't say anything so I sorta dreaded opening my eyes so I peeked and she was glaring at me, "Oh come on have a sense of humor." I said finally opening my eyes.

"I'm glaring because we're on the second floor if you jump off the balcony you won't really get hurt." She said sadly.

"You're a real bitch," I said jokingly and she burst out laughing dropping her head on my chest. "Get off me."

"Have a sense of humor." She said still laughing, it was actually funny but I wasn't about to give her that so I changed the subject.

"What did you have to tell me?"

"I finished my book."

"That's amazing baby."

"And I may have submitted it to-" I didn't let her finish I flipped us over.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah." She said softly.

"You have no idea how proud I am of you." I went to kiss her but she didn't look as excited as she should be. "What's wrong?"

"What if it sucks?"

"Kayla you've worked your ass off for this. You always doubt yourself but I know it's amazing."

"You don't even know anything about the book."

"I know you put everything into it and you rewrote it about twenty times."

"It's always been my dream to be a published author you know to have people reading my work… Falling in love with a character I created, not even the characters but just the story, in general, you live a life through a book. You get to leave whatever kind of life you have and see a different world through someone else. You hurt when they hurt, you love when they love, you cry when they cry." She stopped talking and looked at me and then sighed. "I probably sound crazy and to so many people a book is just words on paper and that's insane because books are so much more…"

"Like what?" I asked I was never a big reader like Logan he had a different book every day.

"I really don't feel like sounding like a bookworm."

"Come on I want to hear the bookworm in you."

"Okay when I was going through all that stuff with Tanner I was really depressed I felt like I had nothing left in me I just felt so empty."

"Kayla-"

"I found solitude in books because you escape your own life and live a lifetime through them. I know it probably sounds dumb but I found myself again while reading it made me a better version of myself and I know that probably doesn't make sense but I get lost in books I could read for hours and never get tired of it."

"So like video games?"

"Men…." She mumbled but smiled. "I'm not good at explaining this but books can have an impact on someone's life and not everyone sees it that way and that's actually sad."

"So your book does it have a handsome main character? Who may resemble yours truly?"

"No."

"Ouch."

"Actually it's more modeling of Logan." She said which confused me.

"Meaning?"

"Someone who knows they aren't like everyone else and longs for adventure. He knows that he was meant to do great things but he still doesn't know exactly what that is much like my main character."

"Logan's afraid of everything."

"Really? Because when I see Logan I don't see him like that."

"You don't know him very well but the more you get to know him you'll see it," I said she didn't say anything just nodded.

"The book probably sucks and I'll have to get a job as a waitress but-"

"What?"

"We made a promise remember?"

"Uh no, I don't."

"I said when I fail at becoming an author I'd get a normal 9 to 5 job and you said okay."

"Stop doubting yourself."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Where do you want to go tonight?"

"For?"

"To celebrate the book."

"But-"

"Don't care we're celebrating."

"We can celebrate here."

"Kayla-" She rolled us back over.

"Stop talking." She said and I was about to protest when she slipped under the covers.

"I thought you weren't in the blowjob mood?"

"I can always change my mind if you don't shut your face." She said peering from under the covers.

"Shutting up now." I laid back crossing my arms above my head she watched rolling her eyes. "I'm waiting," I said sweetly.

"You are so needy you know that right?"

"Yeah but you love that about me."

"Fuck you and your sperm."

"I should write that down, could be my next single." She laughed as she disappeared back under the covers.

 **Max's Pov**

Ben woke up way too freaking early and was jumping on the bed trying to get me up. "This is really childish of you…"

"I am a child." He said and jumped again but landing right on me.

"I'll give you ten bucks to go back to sleep."

"I'm not a cheap bitch." He said and I burst out laughing because Ben was usually always so nice and sweet. "Give me sixty and I'll leave you alone for the entire day."

"Sixty?"

"There's a new game that just came out I want it and dad said I have to do chores and get my report card before he buys it for me and I got three F's."

"Why do you have three F's?"

"Because math sucks, everyone's already dead in history, and who needs science?"

"Scientist?"

"Lame."

"When are you going home?"

"I think dad and I are flying back tonight or maybe tomorrow I don't know… Logan has some kinda performance thingy in LA and dad wants to go."

"And that's when you'll be grounded because you are failing school?"

"I'm not failing I have six classes I'm only failing three."

"I know Clary if she knew you were failing in school she wouldn't have let you come."

"Well it was only for a few weeks and I may have given her my old progress report and ripped off the bottom that said the date and told her I accidentally ripped it."

"All that to go on tour with your dad?"

"It's dad's last tour ever! I've never been before and I like spending time with the bands it's so cool."

"You know you're gonna get in trouble for lying right?"

"Stop being such a dad… You use to be so awesome." He mumbled.

"Used to be? I'm still awesome."

"No, you're a dad now so that makes you not awesome."

"Becoming a parent makes someone not cool anymore?"

"Yeah because all they want to do is talk about their kid and show off baby pictures and crap."

"I have not once mentioned my kids."

"You were talking about the baby earlier showing everyone the ultrasound." He said crossing his arms. "That's so lame."

"Where is the sweet Ben I used to know?"

"He became a Herondale." He said shrugging.

"Ahh makes sense," I said he laughed. "So is Ryland lame to then? Since he has kids?"

"No Ryland is the same and besides Harlan's awesome and Willow is adorable."

"But-"

"I've never met your kids."

"You'll have to meet them soon before we move."

"You're moving?"

"Yeah to New York," I said and Ben titled his head.

"You don't look like you want to move."

"I do but my ex is moving to LA and she's taking my son with her I'm moving to New York so-"

"You won't get to see him that much?"

"I'd have to work that out with her and I have a feeling that it won't go over so well."

"Why?"

"Because right now I don't even get him overnight I get visitations."

"What's that?"

"I only get to see him four times a month," I said and I knew I probably shouldn't be talking to Ben about this he's just a kid but it felt good to have someone to talk to that wasn't looking at me with anything but pity.

"That's not a lot of time…"

"It's once a week and even then there are certain days I can't even have him. So moving to a different state will make it so much harder to see him."

"So don't move."

"It's not that easy Ben."

"Maybe you're over thinking." He rolled off the bed and went to the couch to play a game.

I called Cambry to see how Kai was doing while trying to find something for Ben to eat I threw the menu at him. "Room service?" He asked I nodded.

"Hello?" Cambry answered softly, Kai was probably asleep.

"Hey… How's Kai?"

"They let him get up today and walk around."

"Really?"

"Yeah he didn't get too far before he got tired but it's better than him lying in bed all day."

"Did the doctor say anything more about the transplant?"

"Nothing other than monitoring him more closely and adding some new meds into his infusions which I'm sure Kai will hate."

"I'm sorry I didn't take him before I left," I said softly.

"Don't worry about it, Max." She said just like Sadie did but I still felt like a deadbeat dad.

"I was just calling to check on him so uh have a nice day and I'll talk to you later."

"Did you want to talk to him?"

"He's awake?"

"Yeah, he's watching Superman."

"He's a Superman fan?" I couldn't help but smile because growing up Superman was the only thing I would watch.

"He's obsessed he was Superman for Halloween last year and he's already asked to be Superman again this year. He watches it non-stop that and sesame street, they have this stupid live concert thing and anytime he sees it on commercials he screams and I get mini heart attacks thinking something's wrong instead." She said and before I could answer I heard his little voice. "Here Kai it's daddy." I wonder if I could sit through an entire sesame street concert without wanting to kill myself.

"Daaa!" He yelled.

"Hey, little man… How are you feeling?"

"Go." He said I'm pretty sure he was trying to say good. "I wach uperman!"

"You're watching Superman?"

"Ya, he fy."

"Yeah, he does fly."

"Daaa."

"Yeah?"

"I miss oou." He said and I felt my heart clench.

"I miss you too."

"Come?"

"I can't come see you right now Kai but I promise when I come home I'll come see you and we'll do something just me and you, alright?"

"Ya." Someone knocked on the door and Ben ran to get it. "Da I wa-"

"I have to go, Kai, I'll talk to you later."

"No." He said and I he started to cry.

"Please don't cry." Ben had my wallet in his hand. "I'll call you back in a minute okay?"

"Oh." He said or something that sounded like it and I hung up and ran to the door.

"All he has is-" I snatched my wallet from him and handed him some money as Ben brought the food inside. "You know it's rude to snatch stuff from people."

"You know it's rude to take stuff that doesn't belong to you?"

"He was waiting for a tip."

"Eat your food."

"After I'm done can we go explore some? Dad and uncle Alec are busy today and I'm not sure if we're leaving."

"I was supposed to call-"

"Please Max? I've never been to Germany before!"

"You just went to Legoland."

"Yeah but I want to explore Germany."

"Fine, we'll explore Germany."

"Yes!" He picked up his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you think Ryland will come too?"

"Definitely not."

"Why?"

"Because he's probably busy with Kayla…" I said trying to say it in a kid-friendly way but Ben just made a gagging noise.

"Gross."

"Hurry up so we can go explore Germany."

"I'm going, I'm going." He said shoving food into his mouth in a way that would drive most people insane.

 **Harlan's Pov**

"Uncle Logan!" I yelled dropping my toy and running right for him.

"Why wasn't he this happy to see me?" Liam muttered quietly.

"Hey, Harlan." He picked me up and ruffled my hair. "I brought you a present." He said putting me down and handing me a box.

"Is it another robot hand?" I asked he nodded as I opened the box grandma hugged Logan kissing his cheek.

"Hi, Logie."

"Hey, mom."

"Grandma look!" I yelled still opening the box. "Can I have a knife?" I asked Liam laughed but took the box from me.

"I got it bud." He said and just pulled and it popped open.

"I'm so excited," I said pulling out the paper and stuff. "Woah! Grandma, it's the vengers!" I yelled Liam and Logan looked at each other.

"The Avengers," Logan said but Liam punched him.

"Ow."

"He's a kid he can call it the vengers if he wants."

"Well, that's just teaching him how to say the wrong the thing though."

"So what you did it when you were young too."

"And then I turned four!"

"You said girls had bagina's until you were like six."

"What's a bagina?" I asked grandma sighed shaking her head.

"You two have been together for not even three minutes and he's already saying things like this?"

"Grandma, what's a bagina?" I asked as Jessie and uncle Henry walked in.

"Why is Harlan saying-" Jessie said but grandma stopped her.

"We're done talking about it change the subject please." She said and everyone just stared at each other. "Let me see your new one Har," Grandma said I nodded and picked it up.

"You gotta be careful with it okay?"

"Okay." She said smiling.

It was so cool because it had all the Avengers on it and it was blue and I love that color so much because it reminds me of the ocean and mommy's eyes and even one of Willow's.

"Thank you, uncle Logan," I said he smiled ruffling my hair.

"Of course."

"So what are you doing in LA Logan? Mom never really told us." Liam said helping me put my new robot hand on.

"Skylight theatre is putting on this production of a musical that I did off-broadway in New York before I got my role in Dear Evan Hansen and they asked if I'd be interested in reprising my role for a few nights here in LA and I had some vacation time from both my jobs so I figured why not."

"So you're taking a break from singing and acting… To sing and act some more?"

"Pretty much."

"Uncle Henry!" I tapped on his leg.

"Yeah?"

"I've missed you." He gave me a hug but squeezed me too tight.

"I missed you too."

Cecily came down with Willow and Jessie took her before Cecily could even say a word. "I've missed your sweet little adorable face," Jessie said kissing her cheek over and over.

"Oh I'm great," Cecily said to no one. "Thanks for asking," She said and Jessie rolled her eyes. "I know I missed you too my dear sister."

"Drama queen," Jessie said but pulled Cecily into a hug. "Hi, CeCe."

"Hi, Jess."

"Do you want to build a Lego city with me?" I asked pointing to my pile of legos Henry looked at Logan who shrugged.

"I have some time before I have to be at rehearsal," Logan said and sat down and Henry next to him I sat down opposite of them.

"Are you alright?" Henry asked me I nodded but he kept looking at me.

"I had a nightmare last night."

"Holy shit!" Jessie said I turned around as Travis came in holding some bags, grandma asked him to go to the store for her.

"Hello," He said funny because he has an accent Jessie bit her lip. "I'm Travis."

"Jessica but everyone calls me Jessie."

"Looks like you have some competition," Logan whispered. "I don't blame her he's hot."

"Oh come on he's not that attractive," Henry mumbled picking up Legos.

"If I wasn't in a very committed relationship I'd go over there and introduce myself."

"Oh yeah because you are into bears," Henry said rolling his eyes.

"He's more of a bull I'd say," Logan said looking at Travis.

"And you're a twink," Henry said Logan frowned.

"I'd say I'm more of a p-"

"I totally forgot you were sitting right there…" Henry said looking at me. "I'm sorry."

"Awkward conversation to be having in front of a kid," Logan said looking at me and then to Travis.

"Mommy calls him Fabio." They both laughed.

"So who is he exactly?" Henry asked still watching Jessie and Cecily talk to him.

"He's our bodyguard," I said they both looked at me. "Because of the bad man."

"What are you guys doing?" Jessie asked sitting down next to Henry who looked at her and then at Travis. "Please don't go all jealous on me." She said he smiled.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it's what you do when I talk to any man."

"I'm not jealous and we are building a Lego city."

"Can I help?"

"Yeah! Uncle Liam was supposed to help me but his girlfriend is coming over so he can't because he says they have very important things to do."

"Uh…"

"Which is wrestling in bed because I peeked the other day and it didn't look like she was winning." Logan's face was red and Jessie had her head on Henry's shoulder laughing.

Grandma had to go to her studio because she had an important art thingy to do and Travis, Cecily, and Willow went with her, Liam was upstairs with Chase, and then Henry went to go visit his mom and dad, Jessie went to take a nap in her room. So Logan and I were left alone. "Are you gonna be here for a long time?" I asked Logan was making us some food.

"About a week."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Is it about the nightmare you had last night?"

"He wants to hurt mommy," I said tears filled my eyes as I tried wiping them away.

"No one will let him hurt her," Logan said but I shook my head.

"But-"

"If he tries anything I'll stop him," Henry said from behind us.

"You're back early."

"My parents weren't home but I just had to pick something up…" He said and Logan nodded understanding what he was talking about.

"What?" I asked Henry shook his head.

"Nothing… So what are you making?"

"We're making macaroni and cheeses!" I cheered Henry raised his eyebrow.

"Are there different types of cheese in this?" He pointed at it Logan shook his head.

"Can you stir this? I left my phone upstairs." Logan handed Henry a big spoon.

"Yeah." Henry moved to the stove but kept watching me from the corner of his eye.

"How comes you and-and auntie Jessie don't have a baby?" I asked he laughed nervously. I looked around for my cup and found it right by a phone. It was grandma's I only know that because she has a picture of me and Willow. I wonder why she left it at home.

"Well uh because we're both still young and we don't really want kids right now."

"You don't like kids?"

"No I do I just don't think right now would be the best time to-" There was a scream from upstairs and a crash. "Stay here," Henry said throwing a napkin down and ran out of the kitchen.

The napkin caught on fire and lit the roll of paper towels on fire that was next to it.

 **Kayla's Pov**

Ryland was in the shower and I was trying to find something at least a little fancy because we were going to celebrate me finishing my book even though I've told him a million times we didn't have to. "You still haven't found anything to wear?"

"Well, neither have you," I said pointing to his towel which made him smirk.

"It doesn't have to be super fancy babe."

"I didn't bring fancy clothes at all."

"Why not?"

"Because I really wasn't planning on leaving this hotel room at all."

"Well I mean we haven't for two days." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You aren't getting out of this." He said as I kissed my way down his neck.

"Wanna have sex?"

"We've had sex like a million times today."

"So how about a million and one?"

"We are going out."

"Why?"

"Why did you force me out to dinner when our last album reached number one on charts?"

"Because it was impressive I mean you work your ass off for your music and I wanted you to know that I was really proud of you."

"So why is it okay for you to do that for me but I can't do it for you?"

"You're right…"

"Kayla this relationship isn't all about me like your last one was, alright? I know sometimes that's hard for you to understand and I get it he treated you like complete and utter shit but I am not him I will never treat you like that and yes I know it's going to take time for you to realize that no matter what I won't change I'll always be me."

"I'm sorry if sometimes I forget that."

"You will always be treated like a queen." He said but then added thoughtfully. "Except when we're in bed." I laughed as he let the towel drop and walked us back towards the bed. "I think we can push dinner back a little bit." He said against my lips.

"I love-" His phone started to ring. "Let it go to voicemail," I said trying to get him to focus on me.

"It's my mom." He said and answered it letting me go. "Hey, mom." He said and I went back to looking for something to wear. "Oh hey Harlan what's up?" I looked over at Ryland. "What do you mean there's a fire?"

"Fire?" I repeated running back over to him trying to listen but I couldn't hear anything.

"The kitchen is on fire?"

"Put it on speaker," I said he did and I heard Harlan talking fast.

"And… And.. And… I don't know how to, uh, um, I don't know-" The fire alarm started beeping and that added to Harlan's panic.

"What the hell?" A female voice said it sounded like Jessie.

"Jessie! Fire!" Harlan yelled he must've dropped the phone or something.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"I have no idea he called me and said daddy help there's a fire."

"Harlan? Can you hear me?" I took the phone from Ryland. "Harlan?"

"Mom is going to kill you!" I heard Jessie yell.

"Kill me? I just went through a very traumatic experience, Jessica!"

"Don't call me Jessica, Logan, and you did not go through a traumatic experience you saw a naked girl." She yelled back.

"Do you think I wanted to see that? I could've gone my ENTIRE life without seeing a naked woman! Do you think I actually wanted to see a vagina? If I wanted to see them I wouldn't be gay!"

"You saw it for like ten seconds and then screamed and broke a vase."

"Because it's horrifying!"

"Are you going to tell mom on me?" I'm pretty sure that was Liam.

"How else are we going to explain the fire? Or the broken vase?"

"We can say Harlan threw a ball and broke the vase and Logan's stupid and left a child to attend the stove."

"Or we can tell mom that you were having sex with your girlfriend and then she thought I was you and tried to fondle me in the hallway! Naked! Why was she naked! My poor, poor gay eyes."

"I thought you guys were all gone."

"That does not give her the right to walk around naked!" Logan yelled.

"Dude-"

"I think I'm gonna throw up." He said.

"Don't be so over-" Logan threw up and by the sound of it he threw up a lot.

"Logie…" Jessie said softly.

I looked at Ryland to see if we should say anything but he was laying on the bed with his face into the mattress laughing so hard he was red, he had to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Liam asked.

"No I'm not that was awful and I think I might cry or have a panic attack or maybe both and do not tell me I'm overreacting! How would you feel if you walked upstairs and saw Henry and he tried to stick his tongue down your throat while being naked!"

"Why did I have to be dragged into this?" Henry asked softly but his voice was full of concern for Logan.

"Drop your pants, Henry," Liam said.

"What the fuck? Why!" He yelled.

"Well Logan was traumatized and you're a dude so just-"

" I am not taking my pants off Liam and stop laughing Jessie this isn't funny!"

"I don't want to see any more naked people. I am on the verge of tears at this point."

"Oh stop being so-"

"I'm a little gay boy!" I looked at Ryland who was still laughing pounding his fist on the bed.

"That's why I was telling Henry to-"

"Can you defend me here a bit Jess?"

"I'm sorry," She was laughing about as much as Ryland was. "I have no idea how this conversation-" I heard crying and then a faint.

"Shit…."

"Why is Harlan telling me that you three started a fire in the kitchen and then left him alone?" Clary sounded pissed.

"Mom…"

"Why are you crying, Logan?"

"I had the worst day ever and I threw up right there."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Do you want me to take Harlan back out into the-"

"No, you are going to stay here and explain what happened."

"I'll take him, mom," Cecily said, I was thankful that Harlan wasn't in the kitchen for the conversation they had.

"Why'd you throw up on the floor?"

"Ask Liam!"

"Chase thought Logan was me and she touched his junk and he freaked out."

"You are skipping the parts where she also shoved her tongue down my throat and that she was naked!"

"I'll deal with you later," Clary said I'm pretty sure to Liam. "How did a fire start?"

"That was my fault I heard Logan scream and something broke so I ran to check what was happening I'm sorry."

"I screamed because I had a girls hand down my pants and she kissed me AND she was naked so that's basically cheating! I'm a cheater now!"

"I don't think that's really considered cheating since she thought you were me."

"Why are you home mom? You left like twenty minutes ago."

"I left my phone on the counter and I had all the details for the painting in the- why am I explaining myself?" She mumbled. "Ryland?" He finally sat up and took the phone from me.

"Hi, mama."

"How long have you been on the phone?" Jessie asked.

"Harlan called me when the kitchen was on fire." He said wiping away the tears.

"This is embarrassing," Logan said and Ryland bit his lip to try and stop from laughing but it didn't work out for him.

"He's laughing so that means he can't be that mad about what happened."

"I'm sure mom will take care of it for me since I can't punch all you well except for Logan he's already had a rough time so-"

"Hey," A girl said. "My mom's here so I'm gonna go." She said.

"I'm Logan!" He shrieked. "Leave me alone! Liam tell her to stop!"

"I'm sorry… again…"

"Are you going to throw up again?"

"I'm gonna lie down."

"Is Harlan okay?" He asked and it was silent for a minute before Jessie talked.

"Yeah he's completely fine now he's building Lego's with Cecily and Willow."

"Thanks." There was a conversation going on in the background I couldn't make it all out but I heard the end.

"...say a girl fondled you but don't worry because your penis was like a wet noodle? A tortilla chip that's sat too long in cheese?" Liam said.

"Rope?" Henry added.

"Limp as a wet rag?" Logan said.

"Ryland I have to go," Clary said.

"Bye, mom."

"Logan Christopher! Liam Alexander! Henry!-" She hung up the phone.

He fell back on the bed and started to laugh again. "Welcome to our family." He said as I joined him in bed.

"I know I've been with you for about a year now but are they always like that?" If I were to count the time we were together as friends with benefits it's more like two years but I didn't like counting that because we weren't really together.

"Well Liam and Logan usually are but when you have Henry, Liam, and Logan together they are hilarious as you can tell."

"I should probably call and check on Harlan," I said reaching to pick up my phone but Ryland pulled me down to him.

"He's fine." He said kissing my cheek.

"Are we still on for the fancy restaurant?"

"Of course we are but I'm thinking I can have dessert first?"

"Oh yeah? What's for dessert? I don't really think we have anything." He rolled us over.

"I can think of a few things I'd like to have right now." He said pulling my shirt well his shirt over my head.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." He said moving down my face leaving hot wet kisses down my body.

"Be careful my boobs are sore," I said and he lifted his head with a stupid cocky grin. "Not because of you, it's because I haven't breastfed in so long."

"I thought Willow wouldn't take a bottle? How is she-"

"She won't take formula I spent like four damn days pumping and my poor breast hurt so bad even having my shirt on hurt like a bitch so I just sat around naked."

"I'm sorry I was there to miss that." He said carefully kissing his way down my breast.

"Perv."

"Hey, you're the one marrying me." He kept kissing me slowly moving down my body I was getting impatient. "What's wrong babe?" I could feel his smirk against my skin.

"Ryland come on."

"You're lucky I don't feel like teasing you anymore." He left one last kiss on my stomach before moving down until his mouth was right where I wanted it.

Two hours later and a missed reservation we were finally at the restaurant. We were in some ridiculously fancy place that I felt totally out of place when I glanced around at all the people. "You look amazing." He said we were waiting for our food.

"Do you see all these women? Like, look at her." I monitored my head over to the brunette who looked like she walked out of a catalog.

"I'm not gonna look at another-"

"Oh shut up and look at her." He sighed and glanced at her. "See she's beautiful."

"She's not more beautiful than you." He said and when I looked into his eyes I could tell he meant it. "I don't look at other girls because you are all I see. All I want."

"Give a girl a warning before you go and start with the sweet talk," I said blinking hard to keep the tears from falling.

"I know I don't say it enough but I really do love and appreciate you."

"I know you do."

"Yeah but I don't say it enough…"

"Well, neither do I," I said taking his hand and squeezing it lightly. "I know I'm a bitch and I do things that piss you off a lot and I don't really think about the stuff I do or say but you are always there for me when I need you and the fact that you were willing to cancel this tour to be home with me and the kids means so much to me."

"But I didn't."

"Because I'm not letting you throw away your dreams, and before you say anything I don't care if you would be willing to throw them away for me I don't want that Ryland."

"You remind me of my mom in that way."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked softly.

"She always sacrificed so much so that my dad could live his dreams always told him that it was okay when it wasn't there were times when we needed him to be home but she didn't want him to have to give up what he loved even if that meant we all got mad at her."

"I'm starting to think that me being like your mom in that way isn't a good thing."

"Just listen." He said I shut my mouth. "My mom did it because she knows how much being on tour means to my dad it has been his dream since he was in kindergarten and she never wanted to burden him with having to drop a tour because she felt terrible about it."

"Because he worked hard for it and his fans love him it's the same for me I wouldn't want you to give that up for-"

"My family?" He said looking at me dead on. "How does that not make me a terrible father?"

"Because you are there for your kids. You'd be a terrible father if you weren't there for them but even when you are far away you make an effort that's what a good father does Ryland."

"Then why do I feel so shitty?" We got our food and Ryland pulled his hand away muttering a quick thank you and started pushing food around.

"Ry?" He didn't look at me. "Ryland?" He glanced at me but then went back to picking in his food so I did what any reasonable mature women would do in this situation, picked up my green beans and flung it at his face.

"Really Kayla?" He said looking around to make sure no one saw and then threw it back at me.

"Stop moping we are supposed to be celebrating."

"I'm not moping."

"You are and I need you to stop because you are killing my vibe." He rolled his eyes. "I get why you feel shitty. You want to be there for us and I love that about you but you have an important job and I knew what I was getting myself into when I said yes to marrying you."

"Thank you for always pushing me to be better."

"Thank you for never letting me give up on my dream even though I pushed it to the side."

"To our dreams." He said holding his champagne up.

"To our dreams." I tapped my glass to his.

 **Harlan's Pov**

Everyone was running around doing things and I was just trying to get uncle Liam and Logan to take me to ride the dirt bike again. Uncle Logan and Auntie Jessie and uncle Henry have been here now for three days and we usually did fun stuff but today was boring. "Ba!" Willow yelled taking a few steps towards the ball I was playing with and then fell and crawled the rest of the way.

"Do you want to play with me?" She pulled the ball towards her and tried to leave with it. "No Willow that's mine Cecily gave it to me!" I yelled but she was crawling away with the ball. "Grandma!" I yelled.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Willow stole the ball from me." I pointed at Willow she wasn't even playing with it.

"Why can't you and Willow play together?"

"Because she's a mean little baby."

"Mom!" Logan yelled coming down the stairs he looked tired.

"What's wrong?"

"Cecily took the car keys from me and won't give them back." He said crossing his arms.

"Cecily!" Grandma yelled she came into the living room and picked up Willow.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Give your brother the keys back to the car."

"No."

"Celine."

"He said he was going to get ice cream. Without me mom! Without me!"

"I'm meeting Austin at this ice cream shop," He said and added quickly. "He works part-time there to help his mom out." He said and grandma looked kinda sad.

"Poor kid has been working since he was thirteen to help his mom he needs to relax and just be a kid."

"That'll be the day," Logan said ruffling my hair.

"Is he coming to your show?"

"I think so I'll ask him again."

"Can I come with?" Cecily asked Logan sighed.

"Since when do you ever want to hang out with me?"

"Harlan uncle Logan's going to get ice cream without you me and Willow is that fair?"

"No!" I yelled.

"Did you even ask mom if you could go?"

"Mom can we?"

"Nothing stops you from food especially ice cream."

"You know that's right! Oh and Raven's coming over this weekend uncle Jon is dropping her off on Friday." She said and looked at me. "Go put your shoes on so we can go." I nodded and ran to the door.

"Hi, uncle Henry."

"What's up?"

"I'm going to get ice cream with uncle Logan."

"You're coming with?"

"Yeah."

Willow was yelling and babbling most of the car ride until Cecily finally found her pacifier in the diaper bag and then she was quiet. The ice cream shop was really big I didn't think it would be so big. "Tin-Tin!" Henry yelled and a boy who looked the same age as Logan rolled his eyes and came towards them.

" _Hennie_ and _LogieWogie_." He said and they both groaned.

"Hi, Austin," Cecily said and he looked at her and smiled.

"Cecily." He plopped down next to them and they all started talking about something called D&D, Austin was coming over to grandma's later to play it and he invited Cecily to play with them which made Henry and Logan give him a long hard stare.

Willow was licking my ice cream when someone came in and bumped into me. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said and when I looked up to see his face I froze. It was the bad man.

"It's okay, scoot in a little bit Harlan," Cecily said he kept his eyes on me as he walked up to get something.

"Harlan?" Someone said but I was just watching him I pulled Willow a little closer to me she didn't care she was too busy eating my ice cream but she could have it I wasn't so hungry anymore. "Harlan?" Someone tapped on my shoulder I looked up to see Cecily looking at me with big green eyes just like grandmas. "It's not nice to stare at people." She whispered and then went back to eating her frozen something it wasn't ice cream or at least the name wasn't ice cream but Austin bought it for her and she got all red.

"But-" He sat down across from us and just watched. "I wanna go home," I said but no one listened to me. I tried to just ignore him but he kept on looking at me. "I have to go potty," I said Cecily nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Watch her." She said as she walked me towards the bathroom. "Go on."

"Aren't you coming in?"

"That's the men's room I'm a girl." She said and leaned against the wall. "I'll wait right here for you."

"Okay…" I didn't look back at him as I walked in and really fast went pee but when I flushed the toilet the door opened and I was afraid to leave.

"Where's your mom at?" He asked and I started to cry. "Oh don't be a little bitch." The door to the stall shook I held onto it. "Am I scaring you?" He asked but I didn't answer. Travis was supposed to go with us everywhere we went but no one told him we were leaving so he was still at grandma's house. "I'm sorry.." He said softly and moved away from the door. "Come out." He said but I didn't and I couldn't get my pants buttoned because of my little hand.

"Harlan?" I heard Cecily's voice from outside the bathroom.

"Won't be long now…" He said and the door opened again but I couldn't move I was too scared.

I don't know how long I was in the bathroom until Henry came in. "Harlan? Are you alright?" I opened the door and he saw me standing there crying. "What's wrong?"

"I want to go home." He didn't say anything as he bent down and helped me with the button I was still trying to do and picked me up.

"Let's wash your hands, alright?"

"You lied," I said still crying.

"About?" He asked but I didn't say anything as he helped me wash my hands. "Harlan?"

"He was sitting next to us."

"Who?"

"The bad man," I said and Henry picked me up and we went back out but he was gone.

 **Kayla's Pov**

Benji and I ended up flying back to LA together Jace couldn't make it because they didn't have any flights back to Germany in time for the concert and he couldn't miss it. "I'm so ready for a nap!" Benji said as we pulled into the driveway.

"You slept the entire plane ride."

"Sleep is a beautiful thing, Kayla." He yawned.

"Come on I'm not gonna carry you into the house." I joked he yawned again but gave me a hurtful little look.

"I'M HOME!" He yelled as soon as he got in the door but no one answered. "I'M GOING TO BED!" He yelled as he ran up the stairs, I went looking for the kids but only found Clary sketching on the couch with headphones I tapped on her.

"Hey."

"I didn't hear you come in." She kissed my cheek. "Where is Benji?"

"He's going to bed."

"Oh…"

"Where is everyone?"

"Jessie, Cecily, and Willow are at Isabelle's house helping her with some fashion thing, Liam is at his cousin's house probably not finishing his project, Logan went for rehearsals and Harlan went with him along with Travis, and I think Henry went out to lunch with his parents."

"So it's just you?"

"Just me…" She sighed and looked at the time. "Are you in a hurry?"

"Uh no I mean I was planning on staying a few days if that was okay with you but if you want me to le-"

"No I have a thing I need to go to and Jace usually comes and I was wondering if you wanted to come with?"

"Yeah, I don't mind."

"I'm gonna go tell Benji before he falls asleep." She went upstairs and came back down dressed.

"Are you alright?" I asked during the car ride.

"People think after cancer it's over you've done the hard part but no one tells you that you have to go back every year to make sure the cancer doesn't come back." She said softly. "So every time I freak out and wonder what if it has come back?"

"You had a bone marrow transplant right?"

"Yeah, and they tell you that there's a chance of having a second cancer after a transplant."

"A second-"

"It would have been like one slap in the face after another. Someone being like 'Hey I know you just got told you were in remission but guess what now you have this type of cancer instead'. So I go back every year to do a blood test and I wait for the call."

"Is that what you're going to do now?"

"Yeah."

"And none of them wanted to come with you?"

"None of them know." She said and I felt the guilt already rising up in me. "Finding out the first time crushed them and I don't think they'd be able to go through it again. Hell, I don't think I'd be able to go through it again."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine." She said and I left it at that she didn't really seem like she was up for talking and I didn't want to push her so I changed the subject telling her about my time in New York and Germany well I told her about the dinner Ryland and I went to since that was about it.

The doctor was really nice and even though Clary looked relaxed I could tell she was afraid so when they started drawing her blood I grabbed onto her hand I didn't say anything just sat there holding her hand and thinking about life and how many things I had taken for granted.

"Please don't tell Ryland," Clary said once we made it back to the house I looked at her. "They think after I got the news I was in remission that was it we'd never have to worry about cancer again. Logan knows because well he knows everything and I made him promise to because I don't need everyone worrying about me, especially Ryland."

"I won't say anything unless you know something's wrong."

"Thank you for going with me."

 **Ryland's Pov**

Max was on the couch throwing a balled up paper up and down. "I thought you were going home?" Spencer said jumping onto Max.

"I thought it was March but it's not."

"Go back to elementary school," Tyler yelled from the other side of the room.

"Yeah I really miss Gabe and I didn't miss you at all."

"You know you missed me." He said jumping on top of Spencer who was still on top of Max.

"Fuck…. You…" Max tried pushing them off so I decided to jump onto all of them when Zach came in.

"You guys all act like you're ten years old!" He yelled putting his phone down and getting a running start. "At least I know how to do it awesomely." His elbow collided with my ribs and his knee went right into my balls which fucking hurt. Max groaned, Spencer yelped, and Tyler pushed me off causing Zach to land on the floor face first. "I totally won this time." He groaned from the ground.

"My insides hurt," Max whined.

"Don't be a bitch, Max."

"You guys were all on top of me so yes my insides hurt I think my heart is where my kidney is supposed to be any liver is where my small intestine is supposed to be and I don't even know where my fucking- SPENCER!" He yelled as Spencer fell back down on him.

"I was sitting here first."

"I'm gonna bite you." He said grabbing onto his arm.

"What are you a fucking dog?" They started fighting Max was punching his shoulder and Spencer was punching his ribs.

"Seriously my five year old behaves better than you two," I said they both stopped and looked at me.

"Should we?" Spencer asked looking at Max he nodded.

"Get him." They both jumped up.

"Leave me alone you fucking dicks." I pushed Max and he ended up backing up into the tv and it tipped over and broke. "I'm not paying for that," I said.

"Me neither," Tyler said.

"Max broke it," Zach said.

"Because Ryland pushed me!"

"Did anyone see me push him?" I asked everyone shook their heads.

"Fuck all of you motherfuckers I don't know why I consider any of you my friends."

"Well, technically I'm your cousin," I said Max threw a small flower pot at me. "Hey!" I yelled and picked up the remote to the broken tv flinging it at him he ducked and it broke the picture frame on the wall. "Eat shit, Max!" I yelled.

"Suck a fucking dick, Ryland!" Max yelled back and threw something that hit Spencer.

"Oh, it's on." He said picking up the closest thing to him which was a bottle of water that hit the wall popping open.

"Guys come on you're destroying the room! We're gonna have to pay for all the damages!" Zach yelled Max threw one of Tyler's drumsticks at him.

"Stop being such a pussy!"

"I'm not a pussy you asshole I'm just a good person something you know nothing about!" He yelled as he started flinging random things around the room.

"Take cover!" Spencer yelled tackling Max to the floor.

"You guys are on in- what the fuck is going on?" The stage manager said looking around the room.

"Oh is it time for us to go on?" I asked standing up brushing my clothes off. "Let's go." We all left him standing there with his mouth wide open.

"What's up Germany? How the fuck are you guys tonight?" I yelled and waited for all the screaming to die down some. "Max, could you hear them?"

"No, it sounds like we're at a fucking sesame street concert." He said strumming his guitar and sighed. "Don't judge my son really wants to go to that stupid thing." He shook his head at the thought.

"I don't know sesame streets theme song I would've sung it for you, Max."

"Fuck that."

"Let's get ready to fuck some shit up tonight," I yelled and everyone went nuts like they were supposed to.

 **Kayla's Pov**

I always liked seeing Logan up on stage it was like he transformed into a different person up there, I wish I could sing, or act, or even talk in front of crowds. We had just gotten back to the house and I lingered behind watching Clary laugh and smile watching her kids interact I'm so thankful everything's okay with her because that would have crushed Ryland- all of them. "Mommy come on," Harlan said grabbing my hand, I looked up at the sky and sighed it was so gloomy out today.

"I need to get Willow's diaper bag." I was about to reach into the car but Harlan jumped in and crawled to the opposite end to get it for me.

"Kayla." His voice like venom I twirled around so fast I got dizzy.

"Tanner…"

"Mommy-" I moved so I was blocking the door.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you." He said shaking his head. "I don't know why I do these things to the people I love."

"You need to go," I said but he shook his head his hair falling in his face.

"I need you, Kayla."

"You need to get the fuck out of here I mean it." He looked into the car at Harlan. "Leave." He grabbed onto my arm tightly.

"I love you."

"Go to hell."

"I know you love me but _he's_ keeping me from you."

"Trust me Tanner no one is keeping me from you."

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." He pulled me a little closer to him.

"Harlan go inside."

"Mommy-"

"Run," I said and I knew he didn't want to go but Tanner was unpredictable when he got pissed and I'd rather it be me that gets the bad end of this.

"Come home Kayla it's where you belong."

"I can't go back to that. I won't go back to that." He slapped me but I had to keep my brave face on I wasn't going to let him win that easily.

The door opened and slammed shut I couldn't see who it was but Tanner tightened his grip on my arm. "God damn it just leave us alone!"

"Hi, Tanner right? My names Logan." He said casually like he was just talking to anyone.

"Leave us." He said shaking his head vigorously he was either drunk or high… Or both. He did stupid things when he was like this.

"Not gonna happen." He shrugged.

"What are you-" I tried to say but he pulled out a gun and I shut up.

"She ruined my life! I gave her everything and what did she do? She fucking tells the cops I tried to kill her!"

"Because you did you fucking psychopath!" I yelled which probably didn't help this situation but right now death felt better than leaving with him or getting Logan hurt.

"You disobeyed me!"

"Dinner was cold Tanner I don't get to decide when food gets cold." Arguing always seemed to calm him down to a certain point because that's what he wanted just fight after fight after fight.

"I get it," Logan said. "She never really appreciated the things you did for her and she acted ungrateful so that's why you'd get mad."

"I gave her the sun and the moon and she never gave a fuck."

"She never really cared about your achievements huh?" Logan said coming closer leaning against the car. Tanner relaxed the gun was pointed to the ground.

"She always wanted it to be about her and her stupid fucking pathetic-"

"Drop it," Henry said from behind us Tanner turned to see Henry holding a gun pointed right at him.

"You won't shoot me." He said and he lifted the gun towards me and my eyes closed immediately and the sound of the gun going off will haunt me forever.

"Kayla?" Logan was way too calm in this situation I opened my eyes and saw Tanner on the floor blood spewing out.

"How'd you-"

"He's a narcissist he views himself above all others and expects gratitude for the simplest and stupidest things." He said as sirens started to blare Henry went over to them not even bothering to check on Tanner who was groaning on the ground.

"You walked out here without a second thought? He could have shot you."

"He was to focused on you and how you didn't perceive him the way he saw himself. So I appealed to his ego."

"You saved my life."

"Henry did. I just bought him some time…. If he would've come out here he would've shot first questioned later." I pulled him into a hug but immediately let go because he doesn't like when people touch him but he smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm glad you're okay." Henry came over to us as an ambulance pulled into the driveway.

"They want to talk to you I explained most of it," Henry said and I threw my arms around him.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"That's what family is for." He whispered back I looked up when the sun started shine Logan grabbed my hand and walked me over to the cops and didn't leave my side as I told them everything.

 **I'm hoping no one minds the long chapters lately since I haven't been posting as much as I have before I've been making them longer than usual**

 **Jessie and Logan's story will kinda be like what you saw in the chapter**


	48. Chapter 48 Going Home

**Murphysgal87- Austin is Pansexual**

 **TMIShips4Life- A little bonding fluff in this chapter and some more in the future I like your idea and I'll keep that in mind**

 **Creativedesigns- Yes I will coming up soon is a big family vacation and Clary and Jace will both have pretty long pov's through that entire chapter and they will also be in the other story as well**

 **ThePhoenixPrincess04- It was one of the best songs**

 **Harlan's Pov**

Mommy was in the shower and auntie Jessie was up there with her, uncle Logan and Henry were sitting with me playing with my Legos but they both didn't seem happy. "Why is mommy so sad?" I asked putting some together and then stacking them on top of the tower I was making.

"Um…" Logan said looking at Henry who looked at me.

"Did the bad man hurt her?"

"No buddy the bad man's gone and can't hurt anyone else anymore."

"How do you know?"

"Remember I promised you that if he tried anything I'd stop him right?"

"Yeah."

"I kept my promise." He said ruffling my hair.

"But what if he comes back again?" I asked Logan looked uncomfortable and shifted on the couch.

"I'm pretty sure he's not gonna be doing anything for a very long time." He said and Henry smacked him. "Ouch."

"Is he going to jail?"

"Sure…" Logan said and picked up Willow and kissing her head. "Has anyone called Ryland?" He asked Henry just as grandma came out of the kitchen with Cecily.

"I don't think so I know Jessie told Kayla to call him but she needed a shower to get the b-" Grandma stopped herself from talking and looked at me and gave me a soft smile. "I'm going to get pizza for dinner do you want to come with Harlan?" I shook my head.

"I want to stay with uncle Logan."

"Okay, sweetie."

"I'll come, mom." Liam jumped down the last few steps.

"No, you're grounded." He groaned throwing his head back.

"Come on mooommmm." He whined and grandma glared at him as Benji came down the steps.

"Benny do you want to come with me?"

"Sure." He had papers in his hand. "I'll be there in a minute."

"So unfair…" Liam mumbled lying down on the couch.

"Next time don't invite a girl over when I'm not home. I'll be in the car, Ben."

"Kay!" He yelled and came right to Logan. "I need help."

"You sure do I'm pretty sure you have ADHD," Logan said Henry laughed.

"Not what I meant." He placed the papers on Logan's lap. "I'm failing three classes."

"And I'm grounded and you're not this is total bullshit!" Liam yelled.

"There is a kid right here," Henry said looking at me.

"Daddy lets me sing his songs and they have lots of bad words I just can't tell mommy," I said and Liam pointed at me and shrugged.

"Logan please help me."

"What is all of this?"

"The work I was supposed to do when I went on tour with dad." He said and Logan shook his head.

"You spend way too much time with Liam."

"I do my homework." Liam sounded offended.

"Because I'm not here to do it for you anymore." He huffed.

"I have money I'll pay you to do it."

"Dude you can't afford him," Liam said sitting up.

"Logan please."

"How much do you have?"

"Money? I have twenty bucks." Henry laughed.

"We used to charge the jocks what a hundred?" Logan asked Henry who nodded.

"A hundred dollars? What do I look like Daddy Warbucks?" Benji yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

"It was a hundred for an essay plus tax you know if you wanted anything above a D you had to pay extra."

"I'm pretty sure this isn't teaching Harlan good behaviors," Liam said looking at me.

"Please help me, Logan? I'm already going to get in trouble for not having good grades and mom will get even madder if she finds out I didn't do any of the work."

"I can't believe dad let you get away with not doing it."

"I pretended to do it all and he never checked so I just said it was all done."

"Oh come on Logan it will give you a little throwback to the work you used to do in like kindergarten," Henry said and Logan laughed.

"Please, I was doing calculus in the womb," Logan said picking up the papers on his lap. "I'll do them."

"Thank you!"

"We'll discuss what we want when you get home," Liam said and Logan glanced at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't aware you were going to be helping."

"Pssh you act like it's hard give me this." He stood up and snatched the papers from Logan.

Logan was watching Liam struggle with whatever he was trying to do and getting mad that Liam was messing it all up, he took a break when his boyfriend called and he got really happy he doesn't smile so much when he's just with everyone else but anytime he talks to his boyfriend he gets really really happy.

"I decided I want to be just like you uncle Logan," I said and they all looked at me.

"What? A scientist?" Liam asked I tried to remember the word for it.

"No gay," I said and Henry choked on his water, Logan blushed, and Liam started to laugh. "How do I get gay?" I asked and Logan turned even redder Henry had his face in his hand laugh. "Logan?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"How do I get gay?"

"You uh…" He stopped and looked at Liam.

"You have to eat all your vegetables," Liam said and Logan took the book from the table next to him and hit him with it. "You know your broccoli, green beans, peas, asparagus, spinach."

"Why are you only naming green vegetables?" Henry asked still laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked but Logan was just shaking his head.

"Nothing buddy…" He said and I was really confused but I shrugged.

 **Kayla's Pov**

I still felt like Tanner's blood was all over me when I got out of the shower Jessie was waiting for me. "Hey… How are you feeling?"

"I'm good." I lied but I knew she could see right through me.

"It's just me and you in here." She said and hopped up onto the counter beside the sink as I dried my hair.

"Even though it's over I know the nightmares are going to continue I'm never going-" I wiped the tears trying to get them to stop. "I don't know what I'm trying to say," I whispered pulling one of Ryland's shirts over my head Jessie titled her head.

"Kayla-" There was a knock on the door Jessie jumped down and opened the door. "Hey, mom."

"Dinner is downstairs go get it while it's hot." She nodded and looked at me I gave her a small nod as she left Clary waited until I was fully dressed and then pulled me from the bathroom to her room. "Do you wanna talk?"

"I'm trying to think what you all must think of me right now," I said shrugging wrapping my arms around myself. "I mean I have a psycho ex who has been stalking me and trying to kill me and I dragged all of you into my messed up fucking world and you probably think Ryland should just take the kids and leave."

"Can I give it to you straight?" I nodded. "I think that's how you feel." She said taking my hand and squeezing it lightly. "You beat yourself up about things you can't control like a crazy ex and you blame yourself for the things he's done like hurting you and stalking you."

"I don't-"

"You do." She said and forced me to look at her. "Ryland said you didn't have the greatest childhood."

"My sister Sadie raised me because my mom was too busy with her social life and parties to even care about us…. And then when my baby brother was born we raised him I was nine at the time and Sadie was twelve. She was tired of playing mommy so when she turned sixteen she left I was only thirteen at the time and most days she'd stay at her friend's house so I had to raise him. When he'd cry at night I'd be there to feed him and I'd change his diapers and I'd sing him to sleep just like Sadie did for me."

"Aren't you and Sadie close in age?"

"She's three years older than me."

"And she raised you?"

"We had a nanny but my mom treated her like a slave made her do everything so most of the time she couldn't watch us and when I was about three my mom made our nanny stop coming to us altogether she said there were more important things to be done like cleaning and arranging things for her parties and stuff so Sadie started taking care of me when she was six."

"And you did that for your brother?"

"Yeah, mom left him with us when was about a week maybe a little older."

"That's no way to-"

"And all the while my stepdad would sneak into my room and I know my mom heard me when I would scream for her, for anyone and she never came no one did and when I went to her to tell her what was happening she slapped me for lying."

"Kayla-"

"I was so scared to sleep that most nights I'd just sit there waiting I knew I couldn't stop him."

"When did it stop?" She asked softly.

"I was twelve when Sadie found out she hit him with a lamp and he fell and she pulled me out of the room and let me sleep in her room promising that she'd never let him hurt me again but then a year later she started getting pissed that she had to take care of me and a three year old so she started spending time away from home and it started again."

"I know you probably got this a lot but I am sorry that you had to live through that."

"I've only told three people about this my friend Aaron, Sadie, and Ryland well not all of it but enough that he understands."

"You don't have to tell me anymore."

"Can I tell you something I've never told anyone?" I said softly. "But I need you to promise that you won't tell Ryland I don't want him to know."

"Secrets don't solve anything Kayla."

"He already hates my stepdad and this will just add to that but I need to say this because I've been holding it in for so long and I can't talk to anyone about it because if I talk to Sadie she will feel guilty for leaving me and I can't talk to Ryland because he will try and kill him probably and I just need someone I know won't judge me or look at me with pity."

"You can tell me." She said and I dropped my head onto her shoulder and as I cried she just brushed her fingers through my hair as I told her my deepest secret.

"When I was fourteen he-" I had to take a few deep breaths before I could even think about talking. "He…" Clary pulled me into a hug and rocked us back and forth and it just made me break down even more because I used to wish I had this type of relationship with my own mother.

 **Ryland's Pov**

"You know Sadie's gonna kill you when she finds out," Spencer said looking at Max who laughed.

"A girl gave me her number you act like I'm about to call her."

"Well, are you?" Tyler asked.

"Of course not! I have two kids and a baby on the way." He said shaking his head, I thought for a minute about correcting him since he had three kids and a baby on the way but I held back. "She'd murder me."

"Well in that case," Spencer said taking the little sliver of paper from him. "Don't mind if I do."

"Go ahead I don't care." He said shaking his head. "I value my life." Everyone laughed.

"When do you go home?" I asked falling into step beside him.

"The sixth." He said looking back at everyone they were debating on who gets to keep the girl's number. "I swear they are like vultures."

"I'm pretty sure we used to be that way too."

"It seems like a million years ago." He said.

"Unofficially two years ago for me but officially one year ago."

"Why don't you and Kayla count the whole friends with benefits thing?"

"I don't know I said the same thing but she's Kayla," I said hoping that made sense Max just laughed. "Speaking of Kayla… I should probably call her I haven't talked to her at all since she went back home."

"You're gonna be in the doghouse."

"She's with my family so I'm sure she's busy and plus when she left we were happy and not fighting at all so I don't think-"

"Because all you two did was have sex for like four days straight." I couldn't help the smug smile that came across my face.

"We went to dinner too."

"That's the only time you guys left that room seriously tell me you used a condom because- no don't tell me because I do not want to hear about your sex life because that's disgusting." He said taking out his card key and opening his door. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Maxie!" I yelled.

I took a quick shower and called Kayla but she didn't answer so I decided to go to sleep and right when I was falling asleep my phone rang. "Hello?" I tried to not sound tired because she'd just tell me to go to sleep.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer." She said softly she sounded like she's been crying. "I was talking to your mom about some things and then we had dinner, I'm nursing Willow right now which is why I'm being quiet."

"You sound depressed not quiet."

"Tanner showed up earlier." She said softly.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" I asked with the same softness in my voice.

"Depends on how you look at it."

"You aren't making sense Kayla."

"He was making a scene and Logan was talking to him because he had a gun and I'm pretty sure he was go-"

"He had a gun?" I sat up faster than I ever have. "Are you okay? Is anyone hurt?"

"Only him."

"What?"

"Henry shot him."

"I'm sorry… What?" She told me the entire story and when she was done the only words I could think of was. "Is he dead?"

"I don't know….. I had his blood all over me and after I talked to the cops I was sorta freaking out because I've never seen anyone get shot before and I was covered in blood and I had a little panic attack and then I look like a four hour shower because I felt like the blood just wouldn't come off no matter what I tried and that made me panic again so I broke down crying in the shower so your sister sat on the floor telling me funny stories about growing up with you and it calmed me down some."

"Oh god, what kind of stories? Because half of them are probably fake."

"Just-"

"Actually forget the stories… Are you alright?"

"Yeah just freaked out and I don't even know how to put the words right now but it was a lot to process and my emotions are all over the place and I feel bad."

"Kayla he tried to-"

"Not for him," She said and I could picture her rolling her eyes. "For your mother."

"Why?"

"Because she's got a huge ass blood stain on her driveway now." I may have laughed at that even though I don't think Kayla meant it as a joke. "It's not funny Ry."

"Can't we like paint over it? Or something?"

"I don't know but-"

"Is Harlan okay?"

"He's more than okay he keeps asking Henry if he can shoot his gun next but he turned down pizza today and he never turns down pizza."

"Why did he?"

"Something about wanting to eat vegetables."

"He wanted to eat veggies? Has he been spending too much time with Logan? I don't need him turning into a vegetarian." I mumbled.

"Maaaa!" Willow yelled.

"How's my baby girl doing?"

"Do you know when I came back she didn't even seem happy to see me she went straight for my boobs. It's all she cared about."

"I do the same thing," I said and she laughed. "I'm sorry I'm not there…"

"It's okay Ry I know you want to be and if you could you would drop the tour."

"Just say the word."

"I love you." She said Willow was whining still. "Get some sleep babe."

"I love you too babe."

I was being hounded by the paparazzi just outside of the venue for our concert I was getting irritated but dad taught me to just ignore them and pretend like they weren't there but it's kinda hard when a bunch of cameras are flashing in my face. "Hey, Ryland." Zach's girlfriend Anya came up behind me as I walked into the building.

"Oh uh hey…" Zach has been trying to dump her for a few weeks now but he doesn't want to be a dick about it but I keep telling him you can't break up with someone sweetly.

"Where is Zach?"

"He broke his drumstick or lost it or something so him and Max went back to the hotel to get his spare one," I said and backed up a bit because she was kinda close.

"Good." She said and grabbed my hand. "I see the way you look at me."

"You must have me confused with someone else." She laughed shaking her head.

"I know you want me."

"About as much as I want chlamydia…" I mumbled. "I have a fian-" She didn't listen because she leaned up and kissed me and a flash went off as I placed my hands on her hip to push her away. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" I yelled.

"Zach…" Ayna said I turned around and Max and Zach were standing Max was looking away but Zach was staring right at Anya.

"We're done." Was all he said and walked away I ran after him.

"It wasn't like that Zach I wasn't trying to kiss her she was saying-"

"I know I saw." He said and Max came walking up to us.

"Dude you are fucked about three of them got a picture of that kiss and you know they are going to spin that around and fuck you over."

"I'll call Bryan and see if he can get them to bury this because Kayla will murder me and then bring me back to life and murder me again." Zach didn't seem to broken up about what just happened. "Are you alright?"

"I know this isn't probably going to help your situation but thank you." He said giving me a quick hug. "Seriously you guys all know I'm way too nice and I would've probably stayed with her even though I've been miserable with her for the past few months so that kiss kinda saved my life."

"Great call Kayla and tell her that," I mumbled pushing my hair out of my face.

"You should call Kayla and let her know what happened," Max said.

"Would you call Sadie?" I asked Max held his hands up.

"I wasn't the one who had another girls mouth on mine."

"It wasn't like I wanted that was it?"

"Call her after the show Ryland."

"I am going to and when she flies out here to murder me you two are paying for the funeral."

 **Kayla's Pov**

We were going home today and Harlan wasn't too thrilled about that news because he knew that meant he had to go back to school but I promised him that I'd sign him up for ice skating lessons because he wants to play hockey so that made things a bit easier. "Hey, Kayla are you gonna be busy in like towards the end of this year?" Logan asked as he helped me put all the bags into the car.

"Uh, I don't think so… Why?"

"Well once a year Henry, my friend Austin, Jessie, and I go help build schools and help out any way we can." He said softly. "We're going to Africa this year and you seem like you like to help people so I was just wondering if you'd like to come with us."

"That's amazing that you guys do that." Logan smiled.

"We're going to Liberia, you don't have to come with us I just thought that I'd offer but-"

"I would love to come with that's really amazing."

"Really?"

"Did you think I'd say no?"

"Well, not many people jump at the opportunity to and build schools and houses and things like that."

"I'm not many people," I said he smiled again it was a rare sight to see Logan smile.

"I'm glad my brother, has you. I'll send you the information."

"Are you sure everyone else would be cool with me coming?"

"No one would mind and I'm sure Jess will be happy to be saved from all the nerd talk and stuff like that."

Harlan and Willow were napping so I was just waiting for them to wake up so we could leave Jessie kept glancing at me and then back at her phone. "Do I have something on my face?" I asked she looked at Clary and then to me again.

"Has Ryland called you?" She asked I picked up my phone to see two missed calls from Sadie and a text.

 **Sade: Did you talk to Ryland? Are you alright?**

"Uh no but I have two missed calls from my sister who I should probably call back."

"Wait." She said and came to me and handed me her phone. "Here." She said softly and I was confused until I looked at the picture of Ryland kissing some girl. I looked down at Harlan and Willow who were cuddled together sleeping on the couch next to me and I tried not to cry because I've done enough of that.

"Do you know her?" I asked she shook her head I picked my phone up and called him but he didn't answer I tried one more time but still nothing so I left him a voicemail. "I am trying to give you the benefit here and let you explain this fucking picture that was literally just posted by TMZ and you don't have the fucking balls to answer the phone?" I hung up and looked back at my sleeping babies.

I noticed Jessie showing Clary her phone and then Liam leaning over the couch to take a look, Henry looked next and made a weird noise. "What's wrong?"

"That's Ayna."

"Who? How do you know this bitch?" Jessie said glaring at him.

"She's Zach's girlfriend." He said and Jessie looked at the picture again and then looked at me.

"Why would my brother be kissing your brother's girlfriend?"

"Well, she's a whore," Henry mumbled and everyone looked at him. "I'm serious! Zach came to New York with her and she tried to throw herself at-" He stopped when Jessie crossed her arms and was nodding along to what he was saying.

"Throw herself at who Henry?" She said coldly.

"L-Logan." He said pointing at Logan who just walked into the room with the dictionary in his hand reading it.

"Yeah?"

"I was just telling everyone how Anya my brother's crazy girlfriend tried to throw herself at you."

"That wasn't me…. She said you were so h- oh…." Logan said getting the jist of it too late because Jessie was glaring at him. "I'm uh gonna go build a time machine and come back later." He said and turned around going back upstairs.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jessie said but stopped when my phone rang with Ryland's stupid face popping up on my screen.

I answered it and before I could bitterly say what Ryland started talking. "I was going to call you right after the show I didn't think they'd really drop that picture that fast." He said.

"That's all you have to say?" I said bitterly.

"No I have a lot more to say but I needed you to know that I was going to call you."

"After the concert?"

"We were running late and-"

"Oh but you can stop to kiss a girl?"

"It wasn't like that Kayla."

"Really because the-"

"Mommy?" Harlan pulled his hand from under Willow and sat up. "Are you talking to daddy?" He asked yawning.

"No baby boy I'm not talking to daddy. Go get your shoes on we're going home."

"Okay." He said and fixed the little cover Cecily had given them so that Willow was still covered.

"Can you guys watch them for a minute." I went out back and sat down on the small patio couch. "Explain please because I thought we were fine Ryland."

"She kissed me I pushed her away."

"Really because this picture looks like you two are-"

"I promise Kayla, I will go to the person who owns this stupid fucking place and pay him to give me the fucking surveillance video because I pushed her off of me." He said desperately. "You can ask Zach and Max they saw she was talking about how I want her which I don't because I have you and I'd never do that to Zach because he's like a brother to me."

"I believe you," I said softly.

"Really? Or are you just saying that and you're like plotting my murder?"

"I know how much your friends mean to you and I'm trusting you and I am trying to be better at being more responsible and not just believe everything I see and start screaming and yelling at you."

"Thank you for believing me."

"Thanks for pushing her off of you."

"Zach broke up with her and then hugged me."

"He hugged you?"

"He's too nice he's been trying to break up with her but he couldn't do it so he said my shitty situation got him out of his shitty relationship."

"Well, one good thing came out of this," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry Kayla."

"It's okay."

We talked for a few minutes and then I went inside and explained everything to everyone else Jessie wasn't glaring at Henry anymore, we said our goodbye's and we were out the door. "Kayla!" Cecily came running out. "Can you drop me off somewhere?"

"Did Clary say-"

"Yeah, she said she'd pick me up."

"Mommy I can't get this," Harlan said I handed Cecily Willow and helped Harlan clip himself in. "All better!"

"So where are we going?" I asked as she put Willow in her car seat.

"Here." She put her GPS on and I started to drive she wasn't talking much so it was awkward for a little while until she finally sighed. "I'm meeting up with a boy."

"A boy huh?"

"Yes, a boy and I don't want anyone to know."

"Because?"

"Because it's one of my brother's friends and I don't think he'd appreciate me hanging out with his friend."

"Hanging out or dating?" She blushed and looked out the window.

"We aren't dating I don't even think he likes me like that but he's nice to me and he buys me food and doesn't give me that look when I eat an entire plate of food and go back for seconds maybe even thirds." She shrugged. "We don't hang out a lot because if my brother saw us he'd probably beat the hell out of Austin."

"Austin? Logan's friend?"

"You know him?"

"Logan was talking about him today."

"Oh…"

"So where are you guys hanging out today?"

"He's taking me to the food festival which I never knew existed until he told me and I am ready to chow down." I laughed shaking my head. "He already said we were going to do a food eating contest which I already confident that I will total win."

"So he knows you like food?"

"Yeah, anytime he sees me he always has snacks with him which is amazing because it's always snack-o-clock in my book."

"So he likes you and you like him."

"We're just friends."

"Uh huh."

"My one true love will always remain food."

"Yes, I remember you saying that it was cake because cake can't break your heart."

"Unless you eat the entire thing and then look in the mirror and your face is just covered in cake and then you feel bad but then remember that you have ice cream in the freezer and then you don't feel so bad."

"I wish I could eat as much as you and not gain a pound."

"Everyone says that." She muttered. "I mean I gained like three pounds last month but I still look like a chicken." She said poking her stomach.

"So you don't like Austin?"

"Of course I do he's super hot but he's older than me and my parents would freak out if they knew and I don't think he's super interested." I parked the car and she took a deep breath. "Wish me luck."

"For hanging out?"

"For the eating contest!"

"I don't think you'll need luck for that one," I said she laughed and hugged me and opened the back door to hug and kiss Willow and Harlan.

 **Next chapter Harlan and Kai go to Legoland**

 **Also the first chapter of Jessie and Logan's story will be out either later today or tomorrow morning**


	49. Kai and Harlan Concur Legoland

**Sadie 26, Max 25, Ryland 25, Kayla 24, Harlan 6, DJ 4, Kai 3, Rosie 2, Willow 1**

 **The title should bring back some feels from chapter 7 of my main story**

 **Raven Speaks- Thank you for that sometimes I just see that only two or three people reviewed and I wonder why do I do this if no one's giving me feedback but your r** **ight and that's why I continue on and I'm glad you like Jessie's story I was nervous at first just because of how different it is from my other stories**

 **Sarah- So I explained it in the beginning of this story and a little throughout my main story when Ryland was older. His music would be considered death metal/post-hardcore/metalcore while Jace is more along the lines of pop rock… If that doesn't make sense it's like Jace's band is kinda like the Beatles or sometimes like the backstreet boys while Ryland's band is like Cannibal Corpse or Falling in Reverse… If that doesn't make sense then I'll try better next time lol**

 **TMIShips4Life- Yes she will in a really sweet but sad way**

 **Cmdow003- Thank you very much for reading and enjoying my stories**

 **Disclaimer- Mentions of drugs**

 **Max's Pov**

Pounding on the door woke me up or maybe it was the pounding in my head or possibly the pain in my chest I sat up and realized I was on the floor of the living room I didn't remember my hotel room having a living room. "What the fuck Max!" Dad yelled once I opened the door.

"I have a headache and a chest ache if that's a real thing," I mumbled.

"Where have you been?" He crossed his arms. "And where are your clothes?" I looked down at myself just in my boxers.

"Is it after ten? Did I miss our reservation for breakfast?" I avoided the clothes question.

"Miss? Yeah, Max, you missed it because it was two fucking days ago."

"Two…?"

"Yes, Max two days ago. We have not seen any of you guys in days." What the fuck is happening right now?

"What do you mean you haven't seen us-"

"I mean two days ago you guys went out and you never came back."

"Well, it's a good thing we had a few days off." I joked but dad didn't laugh.

"Who's room is this?"

"Mine?" I think.

"No, it's not." He said I looked at the room number and shrugged.

"Don't know… How did you find me?"

"You posted a video last night you were drunk as hell but I saw the room number figured I'd come up and talk some sense into you." He said before I could talk someone groaned from inside I turned and a naked woman came from what I assumed was the bedroom.

"Dad…. I have to go…. I'll talk to you later."

"Max, Sadie wanted me to-" I slammed the door.

"Who are you?" I looked around for my damn clothes. "Please tell me we didn't have sex." Zach came out from god knows where and smiled.

"Morning."

"Finally someone I know! Please tell me I didn't sleep with her."

"No, when we got back here you were beyond gone and threw up in the plant over there." He shrugged.

"I don't remember that…. I don't remember the last two days apparently."

"Probably from all the drugs you guys have been doing." He said casually.

"What do you mean all the drugs?"

"I'll explain in a minute I have a hangover from hell," He pointed to a door. "Can you go check on Ryland and Spencer see if they're alright?"

I opened the door to find Ryland with his face on the floor but his legs on the bed, Spencer was in the bathtub. "Ryland? Come on." I was shaking him but he wasn't moving. "Ryland?" I shook him again but still nothing. "Dude this isn't funny get the fuck up."

"Stop yelling," Spencer said from the bathtub. "Can you help me? I'm stuck…"

"In a second!" I yelled. "Ryland please wake the fuck up." I slapped him and he groaned. "Oh thank god."

"The fuck dude?"

"I thought you were dead!"

"Where am I?" He sat up and winced.

"What the fuck happened to your face?"

"What?" He touched his face. "Fuck!" He yelled.

"You look like you got your ass kicked."

"I still need help," Spencer said from the bathroom.

"Come on." I helped him up and together we pulled Spencer out of the bathtub.

"Shit what time is it?" Ryland asked looking around. "We were supposed to meet our parents for breakfast maybe we can lunch or something."

"My dad came by said that was two days ago."

"two days ago…." He repeated softly.

"Next time you wanna get into a fight Ryland don't push me into a bathtub and try and drown me." Spencer had a matching black eye but Ryland had more cuts on his face.

"I'm sorry…" He scratched his head and looked around. "What the fuck happened?"

"Guys!" Zach yelled. "I have food!" Spencer smiled and playfully punched Ryland in the shoulder but Ryland winced as we all walked out of the room.

"Why do you seem to remember but none of us can?"

"Because I don't do drugs." He said picking up his burger.

"I didn't do drugs," Ryland said shaking his head. "I've been clean for four years!" He yelled.

"I tried to stop you guys but Max punched me." He pointed to the bruise on his cheek.

"I don't remember two days Zach what the fuck did we do?"

"What didn't you do is the better question and a shorter list."

"Kayla is gonna leave me and take the kids if she finds out," Ryland said he punched the wall. "Fuck!"

"Calm down Ryland…"

"Calm down? You guys know Kayla said drugs was a deal breaker and she will not hesitate to leave me."

"Just explain-"

"Explain what? That I got super fucking high and don't remember two full fucking days? I'm sure that will go over super fucking well." He mumbled. "Oh, no.." He said looking around. "Where the hell is my phone?"

"Uh…" We all looked around but none of us could find any of our phones I knew mine had to be around somewhere since dad said I posted a video.

"Why do you need it?"

"Well for starters I have no fucking idea what day it is and Harlan's birthday if I missed that Kayla will have my fucking head served on a silver platter." He started throwing things around.

"Where is Tyler?" Spencer asked lighting a cigarette.

"He left with a bunch of girls said he'd see us later," Zach said still eating.

"Can you please tell us what the fuck happened?"

"Well, we went out you know we had three days of nothing to do so we just go this party where you all get fucked up-"

"Drug fucked up? Or drunk fucked up."

"Drunk."

"Okay…."

"So this dude says he's moving the party back to his place we don't know him and he barely speaks English he kept calling us Hollywood's we weren't gonna go but Alec had called Max earlier telling him that we shouldn't be staying out so late so Max was pissed and wanted to go because he didn't want to listen to his dad like normal. We went to the party and Spencer and Tyler started doing lines off some girls- maybe we should just leave that part a mystery… Max and Ryland didn't want to do drugs but the dude who invited us to his party was offended when you guys kept turning him down so finally Max caved and said fuck it and it took Ryland a few more drinks before he started using."

"That doesn't explain the two days we-"

"Well, you guys weren't just doing coke…. You guys were doing some serious shit that I'm sure you really aren't supposed to be fucking mixing."

"Why the hell didn't you then?"

"I don't do drugs I have never done drugs in my entire life."

"You're supposed to stop us from doing stupid shit, Zach," I said but he shrugged.

"I tried but I can't stop you guys it's your life so I did my best to make sure none of you overdid it or did something you'd regret."

"Like doing drugs?" Ryland mumbled still looking for his phone.

"No like sleeping with slutty bitches." He looked at Spencer this time.

"Even slutty bitches need love to Zach," Spencer said grabbing the rest of the burger from Zach and eating it.

"Yeah well, there's a few of them here."

"Why was there a naked-"

"Oh she was with me," Zach said giving a small smile when Ryland started to clap. "Anyway, you two didn't sleep with anyone even though a lot of girls were pushing their way onto you." He said looking at me and then Ry. "You guys were more interested in partying then hooking up."

"I'm in deep shit…" The pain in my chest was back I groaned and sat down on the couch.

"You alright?" Ryland asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I feel like shit."

"Yeah, you look like it to," Zach said punching Spencer in the shoulder.

"What was that for!"

"Back to my story," He ducked when Spencer tried to punch him. "We ended up crashing at his house and by the time I woke up it was already getting late and you guys were smoking something I don't know what but we went back out that night I got really drunk and we came back here with some girls that Spencer and Tyler invited."

"And where exactly is here?"

"This is your room." He nodded his head towards Ryland.

"No, it's not."

"Yeah, it is."

"No. It's not."

"When we came back you and Max got this room because none us could remember what room we were in."

"Great now another thing to explain to Kayla."

"Well, how would she know?"

"When I spend ridiculous amounts of money the bank calls to make sure it's me." He said and lifted up a couch cushion. "I found it!" He yelled holding up a phone. "It's only the sixth…. Thank god."

"How many missed calls do you have?"

"Six. Three from my dad and two from my mom."

"None from Kayla?"

"Just a text saying they were hitting the road to Legoland and that she wouldn't be able to talk much but she'd call once they got there and Facetime on Harlan's birthday."

"You're safe," Spencer said but Ryland still looked pissed off. "Don't tell her."

"No, you have to tell her," Zach said.

"She already told him that drugs were a deal breaker and that she'd leave his ass if he did drugs, so tell me Ryland do you want to lose your kids?"

"No…"

"Than don't tell her."

"And if this has some way of coming out in the future? Or what if he keeps on doing drugs now that he's got a taste of it again? You guys are drug addicts for crying out loud! And don't you dare say I'm being an asshole because you know it's true and sure sometimes people relapse but if you keep this from her and she finds out later?" Zach said touching Ryland's shoulder.

"I'm not going to do it again it was a one time thing," Ryland said and looked around. "I have to call my mom back and maybe take a shower or something."

 **Kayla's Pov**

Kai and Harlan were singing very off key to the song that was on the radio, Aaron was driving and Cambry was in the front so I was all the way in back behind the boys but next to Willow who was happily kicking her feet. "Kaw," Kai said I leaned over the seat to look at him.

"Boo!" He screamed and then laughed.

"Scaw me." He giggled Cambry looked back at us smiling.

"What's up K?" His speech therapist was amazing and when he'd come home he'd show me all the new words he learned and the ones he was working on Harlan had taken it upon himself to help his cousin out and teach him a bunch of words.

"Arl." He said pointing at Arlo who was asleep in between the boys. "Slep." He said.

"Yeah, Arlo is sleeping."

"An I o slep." He said shaking his head.

"Mommy he said he doesn't want to sleep." Harlan clarified, Kai started talking again but I really couldn't understand him this time.

"Ota?" Kai said.

"Okay," I said confused.

"You wanna stop? Get them something to eat?" Aaron asked Cambry who looked at me.

"You wanna stop Kayla?"

"Yeah Willow is probably hungry and I know Harlan has to be." We left when they were all still sleeping and breakfast for them was junk food which Harlan loved.

"Can we go Mcdonald's uncle Aaron?" Harlan asked.

"Sure thing lil dude." Harlan cheered so Kai cheered.

"Ma," Kai said pointing at something on the menu. "Wan."

"Chicken nuggets?"

"Wan." He said pointing at something.

"Fine, you can have a burger."

"Ya." He said shaking his head.

"He can eat that?" I asked Cambry sighed.

"Doctor says that he can eat small meals and usually he gets chicken nuggets because he will only eat two or one and a half then he gets full or his stomach starts to hurt so I don't like him eating burgers because he tries to eat more then his stomach can handle and he cries because it hurts so much but if I get him chicken nuggets he will have a full on fit and people are already looking." She said and when I glanced around people were staring. Kai had on a face mask and it was an infusion day so he had an IV coming out the top of his shirt going into a backpack and a service dog at his side.

"I got an idea." I picked up Harlan. "Do you want chicken nuggets?"

"No, I want the cheeseburger and fries."

"Can you tell Kai you want chicken nuggets?"

"Why?"

"Because he wants to be just like you and his tummy can't handle a burger."

"Oh… Okay!" He ran over to Kai and pointed at the menu Kai giggled at whatever Harlan said to him and then Kai pulled on Aaron's leg pointed up at the menu and Cambry smiled at me.

"Thank you."

"It's good Willow's getting chicken nuggets anyway."

Somehow Harlan got the cheese from his burger all over his face and any time Kai looked at him he'd erupt into a fit of giggles. "Hi," Willow said reaching to Aaron's food to steal a fry.

"Excuse me little miss but that's mine," Aaron said but Willow was already putting the fry in her mouth and reaching over to take another.

"No." She said and took another.

"Willow you already ate your fries stop," I said but she didn't listen. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine she can have them I'm just playing with her." Willow didn't care because she just kept reaching over to his food.

"That's not nice Willow," Harlan said and pulled the high chair away from Aaron and towards him. "You can eat my fries because I'm your big brother." He kissed her head getting cheese on her and Kai dropped his head onto the table laughing.

"Maa ook!" He pointed at Willow's head.

"Yeah, she's a little cheesehead."

"No," Willow yelled and then shoved a fry into Harlan's mouth.

Ryland called just as I was about to get a milkshake. "Hello?" I moved so other people could go ahead of me.

"H-hey baby." He sounded drained almost depressed.

"You okay?" Aaron picked up Willow and put her pacifier back in her mouth and they all headed towards the door.

"Yeah, I was up late last night."

"Oh? Did you go to a party or something?"

"No, I was working on some songs."

"I look forward to hearing them," I said as Harlan grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the door.

"Come on mommy we're going to Legoland!" He yelled and Ryland laughed.

"How's the birthday boy?"

"Excited for tomorrow."

"I'm sorry I'm not there with you guys."

"It's alright Ry." It was silent for a moment on his end.

"Do you know if Max called Kai?" His birthday was about two weeks ago.

"Yeah, he did. He bought Kai tickets to go see sesame street live."

"That's… fun…" He said I laughed as I helped Harlan get in the car. "Did you go with?"

"No Harlan had to do his skin graph that day so after he didn't want to do anything but she invited Sadie."

"Really?"

"Yeah I was just as surprised by Kai loves DJ and Rosie."

"She went?"

"Yeah and for about three days Kai couldn't stop talking about meeting Elmo with DJ and Osie."

"Hi, daddy!" Harlan yelled.

"Hey, little man."

"Daddy?" Kai smiled as he held his hand out for my phone, I know Cambry was upset that Max hasn't called to talk to Kai since his birthday but she would never say it out loud.

"Uncle Ryland," I said and Kai's smile disappeared.

"Oh."

"I'll let you go, baby, I just wanted to see how you were."

"Alright… I love you."

"Love you too."

Ten minutes back into the drive and I remember I never got my milkshake I don't know why but I started to cry Cambry was the first to notice she looked back. "Are you alright?"

"Mommy! What's wrong?" Harlan asked he tried to look at me but he couldn't. "Mommy?"

"I never got my milkshake and I don't even know why I'm crying!" Cambry looked at Aaron.

"Uh… Do you want me to turn around?" Aaron asked.

"No, I'm okay." I was taking deep breaths to stop myself. "I honestly have no idea why I was crying…"

"Women…," Aaron mumbled Cambry slapped him. "Ouch."

"I'm sorry I don't know why that just happened."

"Well, milkshakes are bomb so," Aaron said and then shrugged.

 **Ryland's Pov**

I felt groggy for most of the day and I just laid in bed for about an hour or maybe three before dad let himself into my room. "You look like shit." He laughed.

Well I did drugs and if I tell Kayla I will lose her and my kids so yeah dad I look like shit…. If only I had the courage to say that. No dad would probably kill me before Kayla could even think about it.

"Long day."

"Alec had to take Max to the emergency room," Dad said casually.

"What? Why? Is he alright? Did something happen?"

"He was having a lot of chest pain and he couldn't find his medicine."

"When did they go?"

"About an hour ago maybe a little longer." He was giving me weird looks so I sat up I still haven't changed my clothes so I feel disgusting but I was too drained to even walk when I finally got back to my room. "Are you sure your alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just… Never mind, come on."

"Where?"

"I'm hungry and Alec and Simon were supposed to get something to eat with me but they are both with Max right now."

"Alright," I mumbled getting out of bed. "Where are we going?"

"It's just downstairs."

Once we got there we didn't have to wait I was thankful because I was feeling more and more awful. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom," I said dad nodded I didn't really have to use the bathroom I just needed to splash some water on my face. The bathroom dude kept looking at me as he handed me a towel and waited for a tip I dug into my pocket and pulled out a baggie of cocaine that I quickly put back into my pocket and felt something else. "Sorry." I handed him some money and left there wasn't anyone around so I pulled everything out of my pockets. Pills, cocaine, and some weed what a very lovely mix of shit….

I sat back down and felt like a hole was burning in my pocket I didn't know what the fuck I was going to do on one hand I wanted to take them but Kayla and the kids were in the back of my mind dad noticed me in deep thought so he cleared his voice and started to talk. "So I have some news… Your mother and I-"

"Are you getting a divorce?"

"No. Why would that be the first thing you ask?"

"I dunno you just seem weird right now."

"And your first thought was that we're getting divorced?"

"Why do you look so weird then?"

"I'm worried about you." I groaned dramatically. "Ryland you have kids to think about." He said looking around.

"What are you getting at dad?"

"You disappeared for two days and no one knew where you were at and I'm sure if I ask you right now you won't tell me."

"I was at a party it was late so we stayed."

"And the next day?"

"We woke up and partied again."

"Ryland-"

"So what now that I have kids I can't go out and have fun?"

"Do you remember our first family trip?"

"Bahama's Jessie was like one and she kept trying to shovel sand into my mouth."

"No I mean me, you, and your mom."

"Miami."

"And do you remember that I went out the night before you guys had to leave I stayed out all night and crashed at someone's house and I missed you guys leaving and you practically hated me for it." He said I remembered some of it but not all.

"I remember," I said softly.

"Do you remember how crappy you felt."

"Yeah."

"Don't do that to your kids."

"I wasn't even at home though," I said closing my menu.

"That's how this starts Ry, you get so used to being able to go out and have fun after every show and getting drunk off your ass that when you go home you have very little interest in what your kids are doing because you'd rather be at a bar or a club drinking." He said roughly.

"T-That's why you don't drink anymore isn't it?" He sighed.

"I promised the twins I'd be home for their tenth birthday. Our tour was ending about three days before their birthday and I flew home a day before but I stayed at Alec's because I wanted to surprise them."

"Were they surprised?"

"I don't know I went out with a few old friends got blackout drunk and missed their birthday I didn't call or anything."

"Dad-"

"Liam refused to talk to me but Logan said that it was okay because he knew I had a really important job and then he gave me a welcome home present and I don't think in my entire life I felt so shitty."

"Mom must've been pissed."

"She gave me a choice I either start going to AA meetings and get my shit together or I get my shit and get out and never come back."

"How come you've never told us this before?"

"Logan knew I don't know if he heard our conversation where I told her everything and I really expected her to take you guys and just go but she didn't and the next morning Logan hugged me tightly crying and he said thanks for not choosing to go."

"He was afraid you would leave?"

"Logan's always been too smart for his own good."

"So you changed and you got better for us."

"I still had my shitty moments though… I got back into drinking a little after your mother went into remission the entire thing kinda set me on a frenzy and I went back downhill but I kept it a better secret then I did the first time."

"And mom found out again?"

"No the twins did your mom was with Benji and Jon at something and I got a little too drunk and some shit happened I'm not gonna say what but the twins were there and I was drunk and pissed off and something happened and I knew that I couldn't ever touch alcohol again because of what I did."

"How old were the twins?"

"About fifteen." He looked like he was remembering a crime or something from that exception.

"Dad-"

"I'm not gonna lie Ryland there were times where I was a really shitty father mostly to the twins but that's beside the point."

"What is the point then?"

"When your a parent your destined to make mistakes nothing will always be perfect and no matter what you will feel like you've failed so many times but you don't give up on being a parent because your kids are the best parts of yourself you see all the things they could amount to and you wanna be there to see that." He said and grabbed my hand. "Don't be like me Ryland be better than me."

"I…." I looked at dad he raised his eyebrow. "I was doing dr-" I tried to tell him but I stopped. "You might have messed up a lot but you were still an amazing dad." I said he smiled and pointed to the menu.

"You know what you want?"

 **Max's Pov**

I knew I shouldn't have told dad about not being able to find my meds because he called Sadie to tell her and she's been blowing up my phone nonstop but the stupid doctors won't let me answer my phone. "Sorry for the wait." The doctor said in some stupid accent because right now everything was stupid to me and yes I was well aware I was acting like a child but the pain in my chest was keeping me from being a mature adult. "So you already know that you need surgery to replace your-"

"Yes, I know."

"And you haven't done it yet?"

"I have a lot going on right now," I mumbled dad hit my shoulder.

"He's going home in two days where he will be getting the surgery done within the month."

"No, I won't," I muttered.

"Max Michael Lightwood-Bane."

"Yes?"

"Stop it."

"Sadie's having the baby soon and what fucking good will I be if I'm recovering from surgery?"

"And what good will you be if you have surgery right after he's born?"

"This is still bullshit."

"Are you in any pain?" The doctor asked with his stupid notepad.

"No fucking shit bro."

"Max!" Dad yelled.

"Can I have something for the pain?" I asked and before the doctor could talk dad answered my question.

"No you cannot," He looked at the doctor. "Max had a drug problem so we stay away from painkillers and stuff." He said looking back at me.

"You can take some Tylenol that will help with the pain."

"Cheap ass," I mumbled under my breath.

Once we left from there with enough of my meds to last until I can get home and to a doctor, dad was yelling at me for asking for painkillers. "Are you alright? What did the doctor say?" Sadie asked she answered before the phone even had a chance to ring.

"That I'm as healthy as an Ox."

"Max." She said it so softly that it hurt. "What did the doctor say?"

"Just that I need to have the surgery and he looked at my heart and it's still crappy so no change there."

"I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry… What are the kids doing?"

"DJ is having a sleepover with a friend he met at school and Rosie is watching tv I'm trying to get her to nap and little Alex is kicking me like crazy."

"You mean Empire," She groaned. "Can I talk to Rosie?" I made it a priority to call and talk to the kids and Sadie every day and I felt guilty that it's been two days since they've heard from me.

"Yeah but not for long because she was crabby today." She said I could hear Mickey Mouse in the background. "Here baby it's daddy."

"Hi, daddy." She yelled into the phone.

"Hey sweet girl, whatcha doing?"

"Watching tv."

"Are you gonna take a nap?"

"Not tired." She said and I was instantly homesick, Rosie was my little nap buddy. "I miss you."

"I'm coming home soon baby."

"Okay."

"And when I come home we'll do something alright? You, me, mommy, and DJ."

"Park?" She asked her little voice getting sleepy.

"Of course baby girl."

We talked until she fell asleep and then I talked to Sadie for a while and by then the pain in my chest started to feel like it was getting worse then better so I went to Ryland's room he was lying on his bed looking at the fan. "You look worse then I do," Ryland said glancing at me and then looking back at the fan.

"You okay?"

"I almost told my dad what I did."

"Please don't you know he'll tell my dad and then he'll just keep yelling and yelling until I tell him that I did and it will just be all way too bad."

"I didn't tell him because I don't want him to tell my mom because she'll tell Kayla and then she'll leave me."

"Do you have anything?" He asked biting his lip.

"As in?"

"You know what Ryland."

"Didn't we say that it was a one time thing?" He asked softly.

"I don't want anything heavy my fucking chest is killing me and my dad tells the fucking doctor not to give me painkillers which he probably wouldn't of anyway but I took some fucking Tylenol earlier and it didn't do shit."

"Did you check your pockets?"

"Huh?"

"I found this in my pocket." He rolled out of bed and went into a drawer and came back to me. "I've been fighting myself to throw it away but I can't."

"What are these?" I grabbed the pills.

"A little bit of everything Ecstasy mostly but a few oxycodone and-"

"Give it to me."

"Woah Max you know-"

"Right now I really don't care I'll talk all of these if it will just stop the fucking pain."

"Yeah I'm sure overdosing takes the pain away because you die." He said shrugging.

"It was cocaine I OD on stop acting like my fucking dad."

"We can some a joint if you want."

"Yeah, you got any papers?"

"Spencer is the king of drugs hold on." He said putting the stuff back into the drawer and leaving the room I moved towards the drawer but stopped and shook my head I literally stood there for ten minutes debating with myself. "See Spence has everything he also had a crack pipe in case you wanted to smoke some crack later." Ryland joked or at least I think he was joking.

"Since when the fuck does he smoke crack?"

"It was a joke." He said handing me the papers. "I assume you still know how to roll?"

"I might be a little rusty but I think we can manage." Ryland gave me a look that said I doubt it.

I was trying for the third time when Spencer came in and gave me a pitiful look before shooing me away. "Seriously I have missed you guys."

"You saw us like four hours ago."

"No I mean this we used to have so much fun but then you two wanted to be responsible adults and have families and shit."

"Well, when you meet someone who you love-"

"I was in love once and it ended badly so I gave up." He said and glanced at Ryland who clenched his fist.

"I've never seen you with a girl for more than a week so please do tell how'd it end? Why'd it end?"

"Her brother didn't really approve of us being together."

"Maybe her brother didn't approve of the fact that she was only fifteen and you slept with every girl that crossed your path and you were on heavy drugs at the time," Ryland said glaring at him.

"I'm so confused," I said looking at them but Spencer laughed.

"Maybe her brother had a really good point." He looked at Ryland and gave a soft sad smile.

"He did and she's happy with someone who really loves her but I want the same for you man just not with my little sister."

"I'm sorry did you just say- holy fucking shit." I looked at Spencer. "You slept with Cecily?"

"No! God no! He's talking about Jessie."

"I was about to beat the shit out of you," I said and then thought about it. "Wait… When Jess was fifteen you were-"

"Yes, I know how old I was," Spencer said shaking his head. "And you act like you never fucked your best friends sister, in fact, you got her pregnant."

"She wasn't fifteen."

"I never-"

"Stop talking about this please…." Ryland said desperately. "I'm over it we've forgiven each other for everything let's move on."

"I mean it's not like I'm the only who's done it."

"Yes I know I slept with Gabe's sister and got her pregnant but at least Cambry and I were dating and Gabe was cool with it."

"No you fucking idiot Tyler."

"What about him?" Spencer laughed.

"He used to sneak around with Rylie."

"My sister?"

"Yeah for almost a year."

"What the fuck?"

"He cheated on her I think or something like that and they ended."

"I'm fucking up here," Ryland shaking his head. "I've never slept with anyone's sister…"

"Your sleeping with my girlfriend's sister," I said and Ryland smiled.

"I'll take it." He laughed.

"Give me the light," Spencer said Ryland tossed him the lighter. "And that my brothers is how you roll a joint." He said as he lit it.

 **Harlan's Pov**

We were finally in Legoland and I kept pulling mommy she was walking too slow because she was hungry and wanted to eat but I just wanted to go on rides, Kai wasn't allowed to walk so Cambry was pushing him in his wheelchair and Arlo was walking beside them he was a really good boy, and uncle Aaron had Willow on his shoulders she kept pulling at his hair and slapping his head. "Mommy! Mommy!"

"Yes, Har?"

"Can we go on some rides?"

"Of course baby boy."

"Kai do you want go on the water ride?" I asked he nodded and looked up at Cambry.

"Maa go?" He asked she nodded. "Ak?"

"You will get tired Kai." She said but he started to whine so she sighed and stopped pushing his wheelchair.

"On." He grabbed my hand and we ran towards the ride it was kinda far and by the time we got there Kai was breathing really hard so he had to sit down and drink some water. "Fi." He said to Cambry.

We got to go to the front of the line and that was so awesome but mommy had to stay behind with Willow and Arlo. "It scaw?" Kai asked once we got on.

"No, it's not scary."

"Oh."

When we got off we were all wet and I gave mommy a big hug since she didn't get wet. "Thank you for that." She said wiping her hands on her shirt.

"Welcome."

"Can we eat now?" She asked Kai and I shook our heads at the same time.

"More rides!"

"Ya!"

Some of the bigger rides Kai couldn't go on because of his bad heart but mommy or uncle Aaron would go with me on the rides and Kai would watch with Willow but Willow wasn't really interested because she's just a little baby and doesn't know what fun is yet.

"I'm going to get something to eat," Mommy said picking up Willow from Cambry's lap. "And this little one probably wants to nurse." Willow dropped her pacifier and before I could grab it Kai picked it up and put it back in Willow's mouth.

"Still on the food thing?" Aaron asked.

"I'm freaking starving I feel like I haven't eaten in like three days so yes I am still on the food thing do you guys want anything?"

"Vegetables!" I said because I still don't think I've gotten gay and I have to keep eating them to be like uncle Logan.

"I don't think they have a veggie stand."

"Oh… Then no thank you."

"We'll be back," Mommy said and Willow waved at us.

"You wanna get me a beer?"

"This is Legoland it's family friendly I don't think they sell beer," Cambry said.

"They sell beer everywhere."

"Daaa," Kai said tapping Aaron's leg he looked at Cambry who looked down at Kai.

"No Kai... What's his name?" Cambry asked touching Aaron on the shoulder.

"A!" He said and uncle Aaron kinda looked sad but he patted Kai's head.

"What's up K?"

"Rid?"

"You wanna go on another ride?"

"Ya."

Mommy didn't feel good later but we got to go to the little baby zone so Willow could run around and play with us because she was a very good walker now and sometimes she'd trip and we'd have to make sure she was okay but that's what brothers do.

 **Ryland's Pov**

I was scrolling through Instagram when I saw a really cute picture of Kai, Harlan, and Willow the boys were on the side of her and they were holding her hands and the Legoland sign was behind them. _My sweet little boy is six and while I haven't been with you for six years nothing will change the fact that you are mine. My sweet little Nemo, words can't describe how much daddy and I love you Happy birthday Harlan Amil-Logan Herondale_ I know Kayla said they were gonna be staying at Legoland for two or three days I can't remember exactly. I scrolled down a little further through my timeline and seen something that Bailey posted pretty much saying fuck everyone and everything so I decided to text her I haven't talked to her since we introduced the kids to Chris and them.

 **Ryland: Hey bay is everything alright?**

Her response was almost immediate.

 **Bay: Why do you care? You don't even want to see us anymore**

I called her but she didn't answer so I kept on calling until she did. "You know you are the most annoying person ever?" She said and I thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah, but isn't that what older brothers are for?" I said and usually, that would get a laugh but she stayed silent. "What's wrong Tiger?" I gave her that nickname because when I met her she was still a newborn but Chris took me to the store to get her something and I couldn't find anything good enough for my new baby sister so we were leaving and I was disappointed until I saw this cute little tiger and when I gave it to her she smiled for the first time so she became my little Tiger from that day.

"Don't call me that."

"I'm not a mind reader Tig I don't know what's bothering you."

"My stupid boyfriend told me he wasn't going to the dumb dance with me because he's taking Harper and the only reason he's going with her is because she has big tits and she puts out."

"Puts out…."

"She told him she'd blow him in the fucking bathroom and apparently that means more to a man then you know relationships and stuff like that so fuck him and fuck you too."

"What did I do?"

"After you left dad told us that you guys got into a fight and that it would be best if we just left you alone from now on."

"Is he there?"

"Yes."

"Can I talk to him?"

"I have locked myself in my room and I'm never coming out again because I'm the laughing stock of the entire school."

"It can't be that bad."

"They wrote virgin queen on my locker." She said and I knew she was holding back on the sobs.

"Bailey…"

"Don't pretend like you care." She was crying now. "You left our family."

"I didn't leave Bay I'm still here."

"Dad said-"

"Yeah well I'm gonna call him now and straighten everything out and then when I get off tour you and Dev are gonna come over and we'll come up with a revenge plan."

"Pop Harper's fake ass tits would be nice." She mumbled.

"I don't think-"

"Can I have Kayla's number? I know it's Harlan's birthday and I wanted to call but after what dad said I didn't think it would be right."

"I'll text you her number."

We hung up and I called Chris but it said that the number was disconnected so I called the house phone instead. "Hello?" Callie answered it her voice was always so soft and sweet except when she got mad.

"Hey Ma, it's me, Ryland."

"Oh hey, baby how are you? How's the birthday boy?"

"I'm good and Harlan's good to he's at Legoland right now with Kayla but I gave Bailey her number if you want to call him and talk to him. can I talk to pops? Is he there?"

"Yeah, he's in his office hold on." She said and I thought about what I'd say to him. "Chris it's Ryland."

"Hello?"

"Why the hell did you tell everyone not to talk to me?" I yelled that wasn't how I wanted to start off this conversation. He sighed.

"After we talked you didn't say a word to me and when you did say that I could hold Willow you said it coldly and I knew you didn't want to be in the house with us and you left without saying anything to me so I figured that you just didn't want anything to do with me."

"I was pissed off that you hurt my mom I needed time you had no right to tell everyone-"

"I told them that over six months ago and you just realized it now?" He said and I felt terrible.

"I'm a dick I know."

"You're not a dick Ryland."

"Sometimes I get crazy busy and I don't talk to people for months because I do it with my mom and dad all the time do you know once I went about three months without talking to any of them because I was too caught up in my own world."

"Was this before or after you had kids?"

"Before… I was a real shit head then."

"No one is perfect Ryland and you try your best and sometimes you fail but it's up to you whether you stay on the ground or you get back up and keep trying."

"Can you tell them that they are allowed to call me and stuff? I'm sorry that I ignored you guys for six months and I'm sorry I went off on you."

"I deserved that what I did it was wrong."

"If you-"

"Deveraux Ryland Doddis!" Chris yelled and I heard a quiet laugh, I remembered running and telling dad that Chris had chosen to name Dev after me and I thought dad would be mad or upset but he smiled and asked to see pictures of the baby. "Why do you have a knife?" He asked and I could hear Dev say my name. "Ryland did you tell-"

"Whatever Dev says is a lie." I yelled.

"Something about revenge on Harper who is Harper?"

"No idea papa bear," I said he groaned.

"Dev come back here!" He yelled and then groaned. "I have to go Ryland."

"Did you change your number or something?"

"Oh no, I broke my phone and got a new number I'll have Dev text you when I'm done yelling at him."

"Alright…. I love you Pop."

"I love you to kid."

 **Kayla's Pov**

Harlan had a birthday pin on so anytime he went up to a ride they'd say happy birthday to him and giving him high fives I didn't think he'd react well to all the people giving him so much attention but he loved it. "Mommy! We have to go that with Willow." He said pointing to the little splash zone I learned from yesterday to not put Willow in an adorable outfit that would if got wet would make her uncomfortable. "Come on Lo." He grabbed her hand and they went to the water and once it turned on Willow screamed happily.

"Go?" Kai asked beside me Cambry sighed.

"No baby you can't."

"Go," Kai said and once Cambry said no again he started to scream.

"Kaiser." She said but he just continued to cry. He had his feeding tube going and that can't get wet so he wasn't a very happy camper right now. "You need to stop."

"No!" He yelled and dropped his head onto Arlo who licked his hand. "I wa daa."

"Daddy is working far away."

"Pla."

"We can go play." She kissed his head and looked at me I nodded.

"I can get them and we can go-"

"No it's okay they're having fun I'm just gonna take him over to the little playground and let him slide and stuff."

"I'll meet you guys over there." She nodded and Kai sat down in his wheelchair. "I'll text Aaron and let him know."

Willow was trying to keep up with Harlan who was running away from her but she wasn't a very good runner yet. "Come get me, Willow!" Harlan yelled running into the little waterfall and Willow stopped and just stared at him. "Willow!" He yelled.

"Mama." Willow came back over to me and pointed at the waterfall.

"Did Harlan disappear?"

"Ya."

"Go get him."

"Maaaa mama." She tapped on me and pointed again at the waterfall.

"Okay let's go get him together." I grabbed her hand and we went to where Harlan had disappeared.

"BOO!" Harlan yelled from behind us I jumped so Willow started to cry. "I got you, mommy!" Harlan said laughing.

"You did… That was good." He kissed Willow's head.

Aaron came back and looked around. "Where'd Cam and Kai go?"

"Oh shit, I forgot to text you…. She took him over to the little playground over there because he can't get his feeding tube wet."

"Oh okay, here you go." He handed me my food that I had to beg him to go get for me.

"You are amazing thank you."

"That's what all the ladies say." He winked and I burst out laughing.

"Oh please in high school everyone called you-"

"Let's not go down that road again I mean in college I was always popular with the ladies."

"No, you weren't." He picked up Willow and put her on his shoulders and Harlan was running in front of us towards the playground area. "Any party we went to you always stayed with us because all the girls turned you down and you felt bad about yourself."

"Or I just wanted to stay with a group of girls to make all the other guys jealous." He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Sureeee."

"What are you two talking about?" Cambry asked as we sat down with her.

"How totally unpopular Aaron was in college."

"I had a lot of friends."

"You had four," I mumbled.

"So did you." He mumbled right back.

"I just want to be real for a moment and say thank you to both of you," I said and they both looked at me waiting for me to continue. "I felt kinda awkward at first because I thought I was gonna be like a third wheel on this trip."

"If anything I am the third wheel," Aaron said.

"Because you were on kid duty while Kayla and I went to dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm your boyfriend usually you invite him out with you."

"Eh." She said as a loud beep came from the playground and a few kids got scared and ran away. Harlan grabbed Kai's hand and brought him over to us.

"He's done eating," Harlan said tapping Kai's head.

"You're such a good cousin."

"Yeah and a brother." He said looking back at Willow and then ran to her.

They all went back to playing when Ryland called to talk to Harlan. I finished eating the burger and fries Aaron had bought and I didn't feel so good Cambry seemed to notice but before she could ask what was wrong I threw up in a bush. "You know there was a trash can like twenty steps away." Some random person said but I couldn't talk because I knew I wasn't done.

"Ewwie," Kai said.

 **Max's Pov**

Finally, home it was almost seven when I walked in the door I could hear Sadie in the kitchen with the kids so I leaned against the door and waited for them to notice me which didn't take long. "Daddy!" DJ yelled running to me first and then Rosie. "I missed you." He said lifted his hands up I scooped him up and then Rose.

"Hi." She said kissing my cheek.

"Hey, sweet girl." I kissed her back and then turned to Sadie. "Hey, baby." She was huge but I wasn't about to tell her that.

"Call and make a doctor's appointment." She said leaning back against the counter.

"I'm good thanks for asking."

"No you aren't good Max so please make the appointment." She kissed my cheek. "Come on guys breakfast is ready, I put them down and wrapped my arms around her well as much as I could.

"I'm fine Sadie."

"Stop lying to yourself."

"I don't need surgery."

"What if one day Kai needs another surgery and he starts saying no I don't need it because I'm fine? Will you just say okay that's fine with me?"

"Of course not…."

"So make the damn call."

"Fine can I at least enjoy some time with my three soon to be four favorite people?"

"Yes but later you're calling the doctor and I'm going to that appointment with you."

"Of course." I kissed her neck and sat down with the kids.

"Daddy! What are we doing today?"

"I have a meeting in about two hours but after that whatever your heart desires."

"A meeting for what?" Sadie asked putting pancakes down for the kids.

"Well, we got our CPR certification we took that port and feeding tube care classes so I texted Cambry to see if she and I can meet up with her lawyer and make the new custody arrangement."

"Do you want me to come? I'll have to find someone to watch the kids but-"

"No it's fine it's only gonna take like fifteen minutes hopefully and then I'm hoping I'll get to take Kai either today or tomorrow for a few days if you're okay with that."

"Yeah I'm fine I haven't seen him in awhile."

"How's Kayla? Have you seen her?"

"She just got back from Harlan's birthday trip and she texted me to tell me that when she got home there was a giant truck there to drop off a birthday present from a certain someone." She said looking at me.

"Oh, I didn't think he'd get it for at least two more weeks… They work fast."

"You got him a dirt bike?"

"I saw the pictures and videos Liam posted and Harlan loved it so I asked Ryland if he'd be cool with me buying one for him and he thought it was dope."

"Harlan told DJ and now he wants to go over there and ride that death trap."

"So let him." She didn't seem to like that answer.

"I found this really nice four bedroom house for sale and I fell in love with it when you come home I'll show you alright?"

"Finally…" I cheered.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"I've been telling you for months to find something you liked but it was always it's ugly, it's too big, it's not us, it's this, it's that." I mimicked her the kids laughed but I got hit.

I was waiting for about ten minutes before Cambry came late, of course, she didn't bother talking to me as she went into the room and sat down. "So we're gonna let you two talk it over and see if you can come up with something that works," Randy said I nodded and looked at Cambry who didn't seem to happy to be here.

"You want him what every other weekend?"

"Why can't we do that whole two weeks he's with me and then two weeks he's with you."

"Because that won't work."

"Stop being a bitch."

"Can we not fight? Just tell me when you want Kai?"

"I did two weeks I drop him off with you on Sunday and then two weeks later on Sunday I get him back."

"That's not going to work Max." She looked confused.

"And why not? Please tell me why that won't work?"

"We're not here to discuss that matter." Her lawyer said and I threw my hands up.

"You said to talk about custody." I was starting to get pissed.

"You're moving to New York." He said I nodded.

"Are you aware that Kaiser cannot travel?"

"What?"

"He can't get on a plane." She said softly.

"What do you mean he can't get on a plane?"

"It was in the paperwork Cambry gave you under restrictions and limitations." Her lawyer said and I felt like I was being repeatedly punched in the stomach.

"So that's it? I never get to see him?" There were tears in my eyes but I'd be damned if I let them fall.

"I don't know how you feel about driving but I'm willing to meet half way but it won't be as often because all of his doctor's appointments and speech therapist that's all here and then I'm moving at the end of July." She said and I just wanted to leave.

"So this is all fucked up and Kai gets the really shit end of all of this…"

"I was thinking a few weeks in summer," Cambry said she was trying to help me out but it still felt like I was getting nothing. "I would have to send some of his medical equipment earlier or if you get some for your house I don't know how this is going to work Max."

"I can come to LA for a few days and spend time with him once in awhile until we figure shit out."

"Yeah." She said and looked at her lawyer.

"So the custody agreement-"

"Just let me know when you want him and if he's going to be spending the night and I'll drop him off with what he needs." She said standing up.

"Thank you…"

When I got home I tried not to look as horrible as I felt the kids were in the game room playing and Sadie was reading on the couch. "How'd it go?"

"Basically I just let her know when I want Kai and if he's going to be spending the night and she'll drop him off with what he needs." I didn't want to tell her about the New York thing because she was excited and the kids already knew we were moving in August.

 **A few people asked to see Cecily and Austin's date and I had a few things that I wanted to do with it the last chapter but since none of the other kids had a Pov it felt weird to just throw Cecily into the chapter so please enjoy this little bonus**

 **A sweet sweet date**

I was waiting for Austin at the entrance and I was nervous I don't usually get nervous about things but Austin is really sweet and hot and I feel like I have to act more grown, like I'm smart because he is and if he realizes I'm just like everyone else maybe he won't- "Hey Cecily." A hand on my shoulder shut my thoughts down real quick.

"Hey…" I said softly and gave him a quick smile.

"Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the entrance I tried not to blush at the butterfly feeling going through me. "So what should we do first?" He asked letting go of my hand I frowned hoping he didn't see the disappointment.

"What does one do at a food festival?" I asked looking down at the wristband right next to my friendship bracelet Mackenzie had put on me our last day together, I best friend swore I would never ever take it off and I don't plan to break my last promise to her. "Foodie Fest." I laughed at the name but then remembered I was trying to be grown and sophisticated.

"They have rides and stuff but first we are going to a little spot I'm sure your gonna love." He said and grabbed my hand again we walked for awhile not talking I kept glancing down we were holding hands and I didn't feel awkward about it like when I held Ethan's hand. "Close your eyes." He said and I raised my eyebrow but he gave me a small smile and I melted so I closed my eyes and he stepped behind me and we started to walk. "Alright… Open your eyes."

The smell of chocolate was there before I could even read the sign. "Cheers to Chocolate?" I looked at Austin who was already pulling me towards one of the places. "You're telling me all these places are just filled with chocolate things?"

"Yep."

"I'm in chocolate paradise right now," I said and looked over the menu. "I don't even know what to get."

"Ever have a deep fried twinkie that's covered in chocolate?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Sprinkles?"

"Of course!" He laughed and pulled out some money. "I can pay."

"Nonsense my mom raised a gentlemen you aren't paying for anything."

"Fine…"

I don't think I have ever eaten this much chocolate in my entire life half of the stuff was so fancy I couldn't even pronounce the freaking words. "So the eating contest isn't for another hour or so did you want to go check out the rides or what?" I was eating some kind of fancy german chocolate.

"Yeah." I stood up and noticed him eyeing me. "Want some?" I asked I noticed this entire time he kept buying everything for me but he never bought himself anything.

"No, it's yours."

"Sharing is caring," I said and lifted it up to his mouth he leaned in slowly and took a bite it was like it all happened in slow motion even more so when he licked his lips. "Go...Good right?"

"Yeah, delicious." He looked at me with his beautiful hazel eyes and I had to look away, his phone rang and he took a step away from me and sighed with whoever it was. "So uh rides?" He asked putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Sure. Who was that?" Curse my stupid nosiness.

"My dad."

"Oh…" I've heard him enough times ranting to Logan about how his dad left and he was only being raised by his mom. "Are you still angry with him?" I asked he looked at me and crossed his arms.

"Anybody can become angry — that is easy, but to be angry with the right person and to the right degree and at the right time and for the right purpose, and in the right way — that is not within everybody's power and is not easy." He said softly and I did not understand what any of that meant. "It's my favorite quote from Aristotle."

 _Who…..._

"I love him," I said and he raised his eyebrow.

"Really? What's your favorite quote?" He looked excited and I tried to think of who Aro straw teal was I'm pretty sure I wasn't even saying his name right in my head but I couldn't afford to look like a dumbass.

"There are way too many to pick from."

"True mine changes all the time but whenever someone brings up my dad or he calls my mind jumps to that quote."

"Does he call you a lot?"

"No not really he's got a new family that I've never really met and I don't plan on meeting anytime soon."

"That's sad."

"Not really I have my mom and my stepdad." I just stared at him for awhile before he looked at me. "So you really don't know your favorite quote?"

"Great minds think alike?" I said and he laughed.

"Good one Cecily."

"Ha…. Yeah…"

"You have no idea who he is do you?"

"If I say no will you think I'm the dumbest person in the world?"

"Well, not too many people are _that_ interested in philosophy."

"So who was he? Did he just make a bunch of quotes and words to live by?"

"Uh no… He tutored Alexander the great? Worked with Plato?" He bit his lip and looked at me. "Do you like cheese?" He asked changing the subject and I laughed at the random question.

"Yes, I do… String cheese is bomb but the cheese in breadsticks are alright."

"Okay so in the Roman Empire Period…" He went on talking about the super old days and the types of food they would eat and how it was different from the noble people by the time he was done we were at the food contest.

"Just so you know… You're going down and not just you but all of these people." I whispered to him.

"It's a good thing I picked hotdogs instead of the pie." He muttered.

"Seriously do they know who they are up against?"

"Cecily Herondale the great destroyer of all things food and conquer of the great holy mountain of hot dogness." He said pointing to the pile of hotdogs that were just put in front of me.

"I enjoyed that sarcasm," I said trying so hard not to blush.

"Whatever you say, your highness."

I'm pretty sure my entire life has been leading up to this moment because I completely destroyed everyone and now I got to eat for the rest of the day for free and I even got a cute little hotdog trophy.

"I can't walk…" Austin said lying down on the grass and looking up at the sky. "Thanks for coming and hanging out with me."

"Of course."

"I don't really have many friends so it's nice to hang out with you." Friends?

"I have to use the bathroom I'll be right back. Don't leave okay?"

"Of course not I can't even get up right now and I cannot leave the queen of food alone."

I ran to the bathroom and it was disgusting but I pulled my phone and quickly called Jessie. "I'm not picking you up." She said right as she answered the phone.

"I don't want to be picked up I need help."

"With what? Aren't you at your friend's house or something?"

"I'm on a date… Or at least I think it's a date."

"Your-"

"Or maybe not because he called me his friend but I don't want to be his friend I mean I want to be his friend but not just his friend like come on I hand feed him my german chocolate and he ate it all slowly like that's a sign that he likes me right? Or maybe he always eats german chocolate slow because it's delicious like his face."

"Okay hold on," She said and I could hear mom in the background. "No mom she doesn't want to be picked up she's having trouble deciding on a certain shirt to wear and needs my fashion expertise." She said and the sounds got distant.

"First of all, did you lie to mom about where you were going?"

"Yeah if I told her it was a date then she would've freaked out and probably called dad or something."

"So where did he take you?" She closed a door.

"The food festival."

"Right up your alley."

"Yeah I know I won the food eating competition."

"Nothing says romance like stuffing your face full of food…." She said sarcastically.

"He was next to me in the competition."

"Was he a sore loser about it? Men have sensitive egos."

"No he's okay or I think he is…"

"Who are you there with? Do I know this person?"

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"I'm not telling you."

"What! Why not! I'm giving you advice aren't I?"

"You will tell everyone."

"Of course not unless he's like fifty and calls you his sugar baby." She said and I didn't know if that was a food reference or not.

"It's a friend of someone.."

"Of someone?" The door opened and slammed shut. "Hey, Henry Cecily's on a date right now."

"You just said you wouldn't tell anyone!" I yelled.

"Well you were taking too long and never told me who it was plus Henry won't tell because if he does he will be sleeping on the couch tonight, won't you baby?" She said sweetly but I know she was giving that look that mom gives dad when he's about to say or do something stupid. Mom and dad had this rule in the house that you weren't allowed to sleep in the same room if you weren't married mostly the rule is there because dad didn't want Jessie and Henry sleeping together in the house.

"Of course my love." I heard him say.

"So who is this mystery man?"

"Can I talk to Henry?"

"Why…."

"Because he's a guy and he'll know if he's interested."

"Wait, you're on a date with someone who's friends with Henry?"

"Maybe…"

She was silent for a minute until I heard Henry. "Hey Muffin." He said and I didn't even roll my eyes most people who aren't my family don't get to call me Muffin but I like Henry and he makes Jessie happy and he always tells her that she's beautiful so she doesn't have to starve herself because when she feels worthless Henry makes sure she knows how important she is.

"How do I flirt with a smart person," I asked and he was silent Jessie laughed. "Shut up Jessica!"

"Whatever you say, Celine." Jessie shot back we both hated our real names.

"I only have one smart friend other than Logan," Henry said and Jessie made a little squeaky noise.

"You're on a date with Austin!" She yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" I yelled back people were starting to look at me.

"Oh my god that is so adorable." She said.

"I am not a baby please don't say that."

"Okay okay…"

"Guys I'm hiding in the bathroom and he's waiting for me tell me what I do!"

"You know how I made Henry fall in love with me?"

"Made Logan make you a machine that sucks the common sense out of people?" I asked Henry burst out laughing.

"Very funny…."

"Probably true he was brainwashed into loving you."

"Do you want my help or not Cecily?"

"Yes!" I yelled.

"First-"

"Oh great, I'm not good with lists of things you know this Jessie!"

"Sweet Jesus…" She said and then sighed. "It's not the same when no one sings the rest…" She muttered. "The most important thing is to make him laugh you can't be dull and expect someone to fall for you and even more so don't look interested when he's talking about things he loves."

"Wow you can take that advice can't you Strawberry?" Henry said I'm pretty sure Jessie slapped him. "Abuse!" He yelled and then laughed.

"If you two are about to have sex can you at least hang up the phone?"

"I can't tell you exactly what to do because I don't know Austin that well I don't know what his interest are-"

"He likes astronomy," Henry said.

"So stars and stuff?"

We talked for a few more minutes before Jessie told me to go back out there before he assumed I had run away but when I went back to where I left him he was gone and my heart felt like it was being squeezed and I felt my eyes get teary. "Sorry were you waiting long?" Austin came running back up to me. "I got you a present."

"A present?" He was holding a piece of cake. "I do love cake."

"No the cake isn't the present but I figured after eating all that you wouldn't really want it but you told me cake was your favorite and I went to a few different ones to see what cake was best."

"That's really sweet," I said and sat down. "So this isn't a present?"

"No this is." He said and grabbed my hand and put something around my wrist. "Perfect." He said and let go I looked down to see a charm bracelet but the charms were different foods.

"This is amazing," I said looking at the different ones. Pizza, cake, cookie, taco, popcorn, and a golden hotdog. "I love this."

"I don't know if you're a taco fan it was between that and steak."

"I'm not a picky eater I eat everything except fish that's nasty."

"Sushi?"

"Excuse me while I barf."

"Have you ever had sushi?"

"No I refuse it smells nasty and it looks even grosser."

"That's it let's go." He started pulling me.

"Where are we going?"

"To get you sushi."

"Today is not the day I try sushi!"

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Fine how about Friday? I'll take you to my favorite place?"

"Uh… Okay…"

"Come on we're gonna miss the best part."

"Is it another hotdog eating contest?"

"No, they've declared you the winner of everything and all the other competitors have packed up and gone crying home to mommy."

"So where are we going."

"The fight."

"Fight….?"

"I think it's broccoli versus a cupcake right now." He said with a heart stopping smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"They do this funny thing where two people dress up in costumes and put on this little show it's for kids but it's hilarious."

"But you're like a genius right?" I said he looked confused.

"I wouldn't go that far I'm certainly not smarter than Logan."

"And you still enjoy those types of things?" He laughed.

"Of course I do there hilarious now come on unless you don't want to we can walk around play some games."

"No, I wanna see it come on."

I have a whole new respect for fighting broccoli even if it lost to the cupcake after he tried giving broccoli out to everyone but all the kids ran over to the cupcake asking for treats. "I don't know why I've never come to this festival before," I said taking a bite of my burger.

"I can't believe your still actually eating."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I looked over at him but he was smiling.

"I'm still full from all the hotdogs that we ate and that was hours ago." He put his head down on the picnic table and groaned.

"It's a talent."

"I wish I had that sort of talent because that burger looks really good."

"You should know that I have never in my entire life shared my food with someone once Liam stole my waffles and I tried to stab him with my fork because they were mine and not his I think I was like three or four. Another time we were at a fancy restaurant and my grandma told me that we should share a steak because it's big and that's a lot for me to eat I didn't even bother to cut the steak I just picked it up and eat it like a sandwich."

"So you're telling me to never ask for a bite?" He smiled again.

"No, I'm telling you that I'm willing to share," I said and put my burger down and slid it over to him. "Just don't take a huge bite." He didn't talk as he picked it up and took a small bite before nodding his head.

"That's actually really good."

"They put the cheese inside the burger with jalapenos." He slid it back over to me and I smiled picking it back up.

"So do you want to play some games? Ride some rides? Or call it a day?"

"I have to wait awhile before I can ride anything or else I'll be throwing up everywhere."

We played games and road a few rides but Austin told me some facts about carnival rides and I decided that two would be enough because I didn't like the things he was telling me and then mom texted me and asked if I wanted to be picked up because she was already out so I, unfortunately, said yes and now I was waiting for in the parking lot. "I had fun." Austin said I noticed his hand move towards me but he let it fall back to his side. "I'll text you some time and we can hang out."

"Yeah, I'd like that." He leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you later Cecily the great." He turned to leave and I thought about everything Jessie said and how she is with Henry so I took a deep breath and grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him back to me. "Huh-" My lips touched his and it was like an explosion went through me they were so soft against mine. The times I kissed Ethan he was always trying to shove his tongue in my mouth and before that the only other person I kissed was Mackenzie once when she said that Peter told her I was a bad kisser.

Austin's arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me a little closer I didn't really know what to do with my arms so I kept my one hand on his shirt and the other just down at my side, he didn't try and shove his tongue into my mouth like Ethan and when he pulled away it's like my heart was being pulled. "I'll see you later," He said and leaned forward to kiss my forehead. "Aoibheann."

Mom got there like ten minutes after Austin left he was going to wait but I didn't want mom knowing and then we had to stop and pick up Benji from his surf class ever since we got back from Hawaii he's really been into surfing. Right once we got home I ran inside, Jessie was laying on top of Henry on the couch and the twins were arguing about how something was spelled Liam was messing around but you could tell Logan was getting frustrated. "Hey uh, Logan do you um have a book or something I could borrow?" Austin tried to explain to me who Aristotle was but I couldn't really follow and Austin said he wrote books and Logan loves old dead people so maybe he'd have a book about him.

"None of the books I own have pictures in them." He said glancing at me but still glaring over at Liam.

"I don't want a picture book."

"Are you sure? I think Kayla might of left Willow's copy of Green Eggs and Ham." Liam said I threw a pillow at him.

"Very funny."

"She's more of a Red Fish, Blue Fish-" Benji started but I pushed him and he fell on top of Jessie and Henry.

"Owww!" Jessie pushed him off and sat up.

"Mooooommmm!" Benji yelled running out.

"Logan, can I borrow a book or not?"

"Depends on what you want."

"Anything about Aristotle."

"Aristotle….." Henry and Logan said in unison and then looked at each other.

Logan and Henry got up and I followed them down into the basement or 'nerdville' as Liam and Benji called it we've all been down here but Logan had a secret room dad had given to him a really long time ago and Logan kept it locked. He pulled out a key when Jessie and Liam came down. "Are we about to see the secret room?"

"No, get out." Logan said he was tense for some reason.

"Henry." Jessie whined but Henry just shrugged. "Mom wanted to say she ordered pizza and after your done here come up to my room," She said to me and winked. "We have a lot to talk about."

Once they were gone Logan opened the door and I walked into what seemed like a library filled with really huge books that looked like it would take me years and years to even read one. "Wow…"

"So Aristotle…" He said and pointed to a section. "There you go."

"Which one?"

"All of them." He said and I laughed.

"You're kidding right?"

"Start with Nicomachean Ethics and you should be able to finish that in an hour." He said and stalked another book on top of that. "And then read On Melissus, Xenophanes, and Gorgias." He put another book on top of that. "And then you can go on to….." He tapped his chin. "Peri psychēs."

"Maybe that's a bit too much Logan."

"Right…." He said but picked up one more. "Last one I promise. Theory of Poetry and Fine Art." He put that on top of the stack of books and started pushing me towards a chair and a small little table. "Well I'll come back in a few hours and you should be mostly done."

"You gave me four big books and you want me to read them in a few hours?"

"Well too start with yeah and then maybe his biography." I picked up the first book.

"Nicomachean Ethics…."

"Did you know it was named after his son Nicomachus." Logan said excitedly he always got happy when I wanted to learn something from him.

"Or his father since they had the same name." Henry said Logan nodded in agreement.

"How long have you had this library thingy?"

"Dad had it done for me when I was fifteen." He looked uncomfortable for some reason.

"Why is it locked?"

"Because a lot of these books are really expensive."

"Like what?" I hardly doubt that a book could cost that much money Logan went to a section and gestured towards it.

"World History Encyclopedia all twenty-one books are over two thousand dollars, James Bond-"

"Isn't that a movie…?" Logan groaned but didn't say anything else just kept talking.

"All of them together are well over four thousand dollars."

"So you locked it so no one will steal them or anything?"

"Well-"

"You wanna see the real reason he locks it?" Henry said I nodded. "Follow me."

"Henry no."

"Now this book I'm about to show you they only made seven of them in the entire world with this type of engraving and it's worth millions." He pointed to a glass box and as I got closer to it Logan grabbed me.

"I love you Cecily but you're really clumsy and that book was published in 1794 so how about we appreciate it from afar. Really far…" He pulled me away from it.

"Pizza's here!" Jessie yelled.

"I'm starving!" I yelled and looked at the books. "Can I take them with me?" Logan started tapping his thumb onto his index finger twelve times and then he'd stop and do it again.

"Uh…"

"I won't rip it or drop it."

"Or get pizza sauce on it?"

"Or get pizza sauce on it." He nodded and I picked up the books and went out the door Logan locked it behind us and made sure it wouldn't open.

"Did you not eat today?" Mom asked as I put a slice of pizza on my plate and grabbed the salad.

"I had twenty hotdogs, a lot of chocolate, a burger, some chicken, cotton candy, a loaded potato with a bunch of stuff in it, and some ice cream." I said everyone just stared at me. "The twenty hotdogs was a food eating contest which I won and I got a cool trophy for it."

"And you're still hungry?" Liam asked reaching for my slice of pizza.

"Try it and I'll bite your arm." Everyone laughed.

After dinner I had to do the dishes but after I ran up to my room and opened up the first book Logan gave me. I was going to learn everything I could about Aristotle and impress Austin with my knowledge.

 **I'm gonna be working on Jessie and Logan's story for awhile so hopefully I'll be back to everyday updates or every other day because there is so much I want to do with that story and it intertwines with this but we still need to catch up but I'll be working on that for a bit so get ready for Logan and Henry investigating and meeting some of the TDA characters**

 **Also, little side note thank you to those who asked how I was doing knowing that I live Vegas I really appreciated that… Have a great day and I'll be posting the next chapter of Jessie and Logan's story most likely tomorrow**


	50. Chapter 50 Another Day, Another Surgery

**Sorry it's been awhile I have been in Chicago for my aunt's wedding and then I got sick right once I got home so yay me… But hopefully, I'll be updating more frequently**

 **TMIShips4Life- Happy late birthday!**

 **Reemarie36- thank you so much for reading and loving my stories**

 **Sadie's Pov**

When I woke up at seven Max wasn't in bed, I wasn't going to look for him until it sounded like things were breaking downstairs. "Shut up asshole." I heard someone say as I got closer to the kitchen and Max's light laugh. When I got to the kitchen Kayla was eating what looked like a hamburger and Max was holding Willow cooking.

"Kayla?"

"Hey, Sade." She said as she took a bite of the burger. "So good." She said with her mouth full and ketchup falling on her cheek.

"I swear to god Kayla I taught you manners, use them." I took a paper towel and wiped her face before pushing her foot off the chair. "Sit right."

"Geez… How do you have any fun, Max?" She asked about to take another bite.

"Why are you eating hamburgers at seven in the morning anyway?" Max sighed.

"Here we go again," He mumbled taking the burger off the stove and putting it on Kayla's plate.

"Because I'm hungry Sadie that's why and I have had a very terrible day."

"It's only seven how can you be having a terrible day?" She glared at me.

"Harlan woke me up reminding me of his field trip so I was getting dressed and guess what happened." She said throwing her hands up.

"Uh-"

"My fucking pants wouldn't button because I'm starting to get chubby even though I work out, do yoga, and run but no I'm gaining weight so I got upset and put on Ryland's sweatpants because at least I know they'll fit me!" She yelled and Willow started to whine because she dropped her pacifier. "And Willow was cranky this morning because I couldn't find her pacifier so she was crying all morning and then when I was nursing her she wouldn't latch so I stopped and she screamed until I put her back on and then she was perfectly fine but my boobs hurt now because she bit me really hard." Kayla took a big bite of her hamburger and glared at Max. "I feel you judging me over there." He held his hand up.

"No judging just amused." He kissed Willow's head and grunted putting his hand on his chest. "Fuck…"

"Take your medicine, Max," I said glaring at him he looked at me and then Kayla.

"You two are mean." He kissed Willow's head again. "Don't be mean like your mommy and auntie, okay?" Willow laughed and leaned forward kissing his face well more so slobbering on him. "Thank you for the kisses," Max said in a mushy voice.

"That actually looks good," I said looking at the burger that Max had put on the plate, my stomach started to growl and the baby was kicking. "Can I-"

"Touch that and I'll bite you," Kayla said pulling the burger towards her.

"Oh come on!" I whined.

"I am still not done ranting about my day so far."

"Well can I eat that while you rant?"

"I'm still hungry." She said and I tried to take the burger but she slapped my hand away. "Don't fuck with me, Sadie."

"Kayla!" I yelled and she sighed pushing the burger towards me. "Thank you, so what else went wrong today?"

"I have to take Harlan in for his skin graph because his surgery is on Friday and he's crying about it saying he doesn't want it because it's scary and that he'll run away if I make him get surgery I tried explaining that he needs it."

"Why does he need surgery?" Max asked taking his pills Willow took one of the bottles and started shaking it.

"On his little hand he has one of his fingers there's this little piece of bone that's been hurting him a lot and they are trying to make his hand look better finger wise he still has two fingers there are sorta webbed together and they are going to make them separate but he's afraid."

"Where are they getting the skin from?"

"His hip."

"Poor baby."

"And then they want to do his feet because he has a 'clump of piggy's as he calls them, they want to try and fix that."

"Oh and-" She looked at Max. "Cover your ears, Max."

"What am I, five?" She just continued to look at him until Max sighed and set Willow on the counter she was still shaking his pill bottle.

"I swear it's like my life hates me! My vibrator died on me and I was seriously considering just buying a plane ticket to wherever Ryland is just so we can have sex and then I'd come home." She dropped her head on the table and sighed. "Do you think Ryland would give me a hall pass?" I laughed and then she laughed. "Maybe he'll come home for a few days and we can just keep at it like bunnies."

"Like you did when you went to Germany?" Oh, that smug smile that just appeared on her face. "Did you guys even leave the hotel room?"

"Once to go to dinner other than that no."

"Can I finally stop doing this?" Max asked looking towards us we both nodded as Kayla's phone started to ring she groaned.

"Stop calling me for the love of- oh…" She answered her phone. "Hey Cambry, how'd Kai's appointment go?" I saw Max tense a bit. "Oh… Shit what time?" Kayla picked back up the bite left in her burger but made a face and put it down. "I have to pick Harlan up from school." She said and pushed the food away from her. "Well, who's gonna pick him up?" Kayla must not approve because she was already shaking her head. "Kai hates him and don't give me that he's only three speech the last time he did anything with him Kai cried for an hour." Max picked up Willow and came towards the table.

"Can I talk-"

"Y'know Kai has a father right maybe ask him?" Kayla but her lip to keep from laughing. "So not funny." Kayla stood up and handed me the phone. "I have to throw-" She didn't wait as she covered her mouth and ran out of the room.

"Kayla?" Cambry said, Max held his hand out for the phone so I just put it on speaker.

"Hey, it's me," Max said and I swear she sighed.

"I was joking with what I just said calm-"

"I don't even know what you said."

"Oh well never mind then."

"Why didn't you tell me Kai had an appointment today?"

"Because Kayla can't remember anything right now and forgot that his appointment isn't until next week."

"Text me the address please."

"Yeah… Come on Kai I have to drop you off at grandpa's house." Kai started to cry. "Please don't start Kai come on." The crying got louder as Kayla came back in taking deep breaths.

"I hate being sick…" She mumbled. "Why's my baby crying?" I was about to tell her it wasn't Willow but I realized she was talking about Kai. "What's wrong K?"

"No apa." He cried.

"Cambry I said-"

"I have no one else to watch him and it's infusion day and my dad is-"

"You are not letting my son go over to that man's house." Max looked pissed he took the phone from me taking it off speaker. "Are you listening to me?" Kayla sat back down and dropped her head on the table.

"You okay?"

"I feel horrible…"

"You go to the doctor?"

"No, if I don't feel better soon I'll go."

"Kayla-"

"Do you know I've gained like four pounds in the last two months? I seriously need to stop eating junk food."

"Keep that up and you won't fit into your wedding dress." I joked but she started to cry. "No, no, no I was just joking I'm sorry!"

"It's okay."

"So fucking ask me instead of just assuming shit," Max yelled and I could tell Cambry was yelling right back. "I'm sorry…" He said softly.

"You know what they're arguing about?" I asked Kayla she nodded. "Are you gonna tell me?"

"She's upset because Max has been home for over two weeks but he hasn't asked to see Kai or check on him." I knew it was partly my fault that Max hasn't had time to see Kai and I felt terrible.

"I already said he can come over and spend the night why are you being like this?" Max's voice was soft now he sounded depressed all of a sudden. "I'm not a part-time dad…"

"Okay give me this," Kayla took the phone from Max and was talking way to low for me or Max to hear but he was looking at Willow who was sitting on the table trying to eat the rest of Kayla's hamburger. "Here she's gonna apologize for what she just said."

Kayla picked up Willow and kissed her head Max hung up the phone and looked at me. "Is it okay if Kai spends the night?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"I don't know…"

"You don't have to ask my permission for your son to come over."

"I just-" Kayla's phone started to ring again. "Just a random number." He said and Kayla groaned.

"Stop calling me!" She yelled.

"Who is it?"

"I have no idea I mean the only person who you use to call me like that was Tanner and he's well… dead…." I don't know how Kayla really felt about him being dead she won't talk about him.

"I got you," Max said answering the phone Kayla was shaking her head. "Hello? Who is this?" Max said and Kayla glared at him. "Yes Kayla is here but who are you?"

"Max just-"

"Do you know an Elliot Collins?" Max said and Kayla froze.

"Elliot…." She said softly. "We… We were at- I haven't heard from him since I was fourteen…" She took the phone and picked up Willow. "Hello?" She said as she walked out towards the living room.

"You know Elliot?"

"No, when Kayla was fourteen she got into a huge fight with my mom and she went to go stay with my dad for like ten months or maybe a year I don't really remember I wasn't such a great sister back then."

 **Ryland's Pov**

I fell out of bed and just laid there for a minute wondering how I could have fucked my life up this badly. Someone was knocking on my door I didn't feel like moving though but then my phone started to ring. "What?" I answered it blindly.

"Someone woke up grumpy," Dad said and someone laughed, probably uncle Alec.

"Hey, dad…"

"Open the door."

"I'm trying to sleep."

"Don't be a whiny bitch." The other person said and I waited for dad to say something but he didn't so I went to the door and opened it with the intent of telling whoever was with him to shut the fuck up. "Miss me?"

"Will." He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Where have you been?" I asked he slapped my back.

"I've been-"

"Fucking shit up like a boss?" I asked dad glared at me.

"Language." Will laughed.

"He's a grown man."

"I don't care if he's forty around me he'll watch what he says."

"Do you see what I deal with?"

"Parents…" Will said playfully punching dad. "You going to meet up with Alec?"

"Yeah something happened with Rafe at school and he needs help with something I dunno."

"Want some company?" Will asked I shrugged.

"Sure."

Will was lying on the couch messing with shit he shouldn't. "Can you not fuck around with that." Will picked it up and threw the small toy at me.

"Childish as ever," I mumbled.

"Just like annoying you."

"Well, your doing amazing at it." Will laughed and took the toy from me.

"Why do you have this?"

"Harlan gave it to me before I left for good luck and so I wouldn't be lonely or forget him." I smiled looking down at it and felt like a horrible father.

"Still hard to believe you have kids."

"A boy and girl."

"How's that going for ya?"

"I love it, I mean I never really thought about kids before but when we had Willow something just changed in me I had this beautiful little girl who was part of me… I don't know how to explain it but they mean everything to me."

"And now your getting married."

"Yeah…"

"Not excited?"

"I am but kinda scared I mean it's a big deal getting married I like the way we are now but I want her to be my wife it's just scary I guess."

"You'll be alright just like your dad was."

"What've you been doing? Partying?"

"No, I stopped partying a while ago."

"Really?"

"I've been clean for a year."

"Wow…" I should have said something else but I was shocked, he just laughed nodding.

"Yeah, I know… I'm trying to put all that behind me and become a better person."

"Congratulations I didn't think you had it in you I know you got clean once and I'm pretty sure Max and I fucked that up for you." Will laughed pushing his hair out of his face.

"That was on me you didn't shove it in my face and force me… It's a battle every day but you know that you've been clean for how many years now?" He asked and I froze looking down at the toy Harlan gave me and sighed.

"Three years going on four." But not anymore….

"I'm proud of you I know this life you live drugs are all around you but I'm proud of you kid."

"Thanks, old man." He laughed again.

We ended up going to Zach's room but he was still sleeping Will decided to jump on to him. "Rise and shine."

"Ugh…" Zach usually slept with his head under the pillow. "What time is it?" He asked sitting up letting the pillow fall to the floor. "Uncle Will?"

"Hey, Zach."

"What are you doing here? Did my dad send you to spy on me or something?"

"Why would Jem want me to spy on you?"

"I don't know my dad always thinks I'm up to no good so maybe he asked you to come check on me." He shrugged.

"Uh, no, I was visiting Jace and decided to pay my godson a visit as well."

"So you haven't seen my dad?"

"No not for a while we've sort of drifted apart for the past few years…" His voice sounded strained for some reason. "I'm actually going to meet up with your parents in New York soon."

"Oh to see Henry or something?"

"I think so I know he wasn't in town when they went to LA and they wanted to see him."

"How long are you here for?" Zach rolled out of bed and picked up his shirt from the ground.

"Just a few days."

"You gonna go party it up with the guys tonight?"

"My partying days are in the past."

We hung out for a while before I decided to go back to my room and call Kayla to see what the kids were doing but Kayla didn't answer it was still pretty early there so she was probably sleeping still. "Hey, baby just wanted to see what you were doing give me a callback, love you." I hung up and threw my phone down on my bed trying to decide what to do now.

 **Kayla's Pov**

I walked into the restaurant and looked around before my eyes landed right on the familiar brown wild curly hair. "Elliot?" He turned around and shot up.

"Kayla." He looked at Willow and smiled. "You have a kid?"

"Yeah her names Willow."

"She's beautiful." He tried to touch her hand but she shook her head.

"When did you get out?" I asked he looked around and motioned for me to sit down.

"About three weeks ago."

"And how do you feel? Are you taking your meds?"

"You sound like the doctors now…" He mumbled.

"Elli… You know I just want the best for you it's all I've ever wanted." I dragged a high chair over to the table and put Willow down in it. "Please tell me you're taking your meds still."

"I am because if I wasn't they wouldn't of let me out." He crossed his arms.

"You want to talk to me about something obviously…"

"I need a favor."

"Okay?"

"I need you to visit Jade." He said and I shook my head.

"No."

"Kayla ple-"

"I told you the day I found out I was getting released that I would never go back there and you want me to voluntarily go in there?"

"Please? She isn't doing good and you always took care of her."

"Elliot…" He took a picture out and slid it over to me. "Our group…" I couldn't force myself to look at the picture, not yet.

"Coolest crazy people in all of San Francisco Mental Institute." He said and I shivered at that name.

"What's wrong with Jade?" I asked trying to push the memories that haunted me from that place.

"What's not wrong with her? After you left that really destroyed her you were the one who looked out for her and after you left she had no one she started seeing things and they moved her because she got diagnosed with schizophrenia."

"I don't think I can go back to that place… I hate it so much, I was never crazy…."

"Well, your mom thought you were."

"And what do you think Elliot?" He looked at Willow.

"You promised you'd never have another."

"I know I hated the thought of kids and I pushed that place so far down that sometimes it's like I could forget about it but it's always there etched into my brain that somewhere there's a-" I stopped and looked at Willow she was playing with her pacifier. "I just don't get why…"

"Why she sent you to a mental hospital? Or why you had to go through what you went through?"

"Both? I don't even know anymore…"

"Do you remember why I was there?" I laughed resting my head on the table.

"Yeah, you thought the devil was attached to you because you could see him and he would tell you to do stupid things like break into people's houses."

"I did not think he was the devil."

"This was a long time ago but I believe the description of your devil friend was super tall, black and red, giant claws, sharp teeth, and-"

"Okay, okay."

"I'm glad you are doing better."

"So am I it's nice to see the world clearly again." He kept glancing at Willow and then back at me.

"Go ahead and ask whatever is on your mind." I know it was killing him, even in group I never wanted to share my thoughts because I hated my mom for sending me away and putting me in that place.

"Why didn't she believe you?"

"If you ever met my mom you'd understand that she didn't want to believe me because she refuses to believe her husband is that terrible of a person so she decided to shut me up by sticking me in a mental institute telling everyone that I was crazy and I had some kind of mental illness I can't even remember what she told them."

"I still don't understand why she just wouldn't let you get the ab-"

"She doesn't believe in them and she told me that I was a liar I was just trying to cover my own ass…" He could tell I was struggling to talk about this so he just changed the subject told me he got a job and that he finally reconnected with his family and I promised that I'd go see Jade next time I was in San Fran.

I didn't even realize Ryland called me until hours later Harlan was playing with Willow on the floor she was screaming at the top of her lungs when Ryland answered the phone. "I called you over three hours ago."

"I was busy."

"Yeah, I know."

"What?"

"There's a nice picture of you all over the internet hugging some dude and you had _my_ daughter with you."

"Yes because it's MY daughter as well and if I'm going to meet up with an old friend then I can do just that… What would you like Ryland? For me to leave her at home alone? Because if that's the case then sure next time I'll leave her alone."

"Who was he?"

"An old friend."

"Kayla…"

"Why aren't you trusting me? You act like I was kissing him in that picture."

"I just-"

"Trust is a two-way street, Ryland. I know you meet people when you go out and I never say anything about the pictures I see with girls hanging all over you because I know you aren't doing anything with them so why can't you do the same with me?" He sighed and his voice was soft when he spoke now.

"You're right i'm sorry baby."

"It's okay I get that you get jealous but seriously Elliot is just a friend."

"How come you've never mentioned him before?" I didn't really want to explain that part of my life.

"We met when we were fourteen he was kinda my saving grace back then."

"Did you to ever-"

"No… Elliot had a lot going on with himself during that time and I wasn't looking for a relationship at all but we were really close. We had this little group and we-" I sighed falling back on the couch and looked at Harlan and Willow.

"Babe you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here…"

"You sound sad."

"It wasn't a good time for me back then and I know we talked about honesty and I'm not supposed to keep things from you but this part of my life it's really hard for me to talk about," I said softly, Harlan started to tap on my arm.

"Mommy? Is that daddy on the phone?"

"Yeah, baby it is."

"Does daddy know I'm getting surgery?"

"Yeah, he does."

"Can you tell him to come home cause I'm scared of surgery." He said laying his head down on me.

"Daddy's working Har."

"I'm sorry," Ryland said softly with a sigh. "I should be there for you guys."

"It's okay Ry…" Harlan was still laying on me waiting for me to answer him.

"No, it's not I'm a terrible-"

"Do not even think about saying that." He sighed again. "Ryland you are an amazing father I know your job takes you far away and you'd rather be with us but it's okay." He was silent for a minute. "Ryland?"

"I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes and started to play with Harlan's hair. "Are you even listening to me anymore?"

"No, because you keep saying that and you know it drives me insane."

"What sorry?"

"No, that you're a terrible father when you know it's not true."

"I just feel useless not being able to be there for my kids when things like this happen."

"Ryland-" I got the sudden urge to throw up again so I dropped the phone and jumped up to run to the bathroom I barely made it.

When I came back out Harlan was sitting where I was just at talking to Ryland. "Please daddy?" He looked at me and frowned. "Mommy, daddy says I have to have surgery…"

"I know you think it's scary but I promise it won't take long and you'll have two really cool casts when you get done."

"And I get ice cream?"

"Yeah."

"And toys?"

"One toy."

"Two toys?"

"Only if you're super good though right?" Ryland said and Harlan nodded.

"Yep." Harlan jumped off the couch and tackled Willow to the ground and she laughed.

"He left you to play with Willow," I said sitting back down.

"He said you ran to the bathroom are you alright?"

"Not feeling too hot."

"Make a doctor's appointment you probably caught a cold or the flu."

"I will after Harlan's surgery I just want to focus on him for a bit."

"Are you gonna be able to watch Willow and take of Harlan?"

"I think I'll be able to manage and your sister already agreed to come stay with me if I needed the extra help but I don't think your mom wants Cecily missing that much school so I might see what Jessie's doing and see if she can come and help out but I have no idea what I'm doing yet but Aaron offered to watch Willow on Friday so I don't have to take her with me while I wait for Harlan."

"Aaron's gonna watch her? Why not Cambry?"

"Because Cambry's gonna be with me at the hospital."

"Oh… Okay."

"Anyway, I have to make dinner and give the kids a bath so I love you and I'll talk to you later."

"I love you too babe."

 **Max's Pov**

I was waiting for Kai to get done with speech therapy and the waiting room was small and I had nothing to do I forgot my phone at home so I couldn't play games and I couldn't even use the bathroom because it was apparently out of order, I looked down at Arlo who was asleep at my feet just waiting for Kai. "How much longer is he supposed to be?" I asked the front desk lady she looked at the time.

"Only about ten more minutes."

"Thanks." I rubbed the dog's ear and he lifted his head up and then put it right back down. I always wanted a golden retriever as a kid every year I asked my parents for one but we were always traveling so they never thought it was a good idea so now looking down at Arlo it made me smile knowing my son had the dog I always dreamed of having.

The back door opened fifteen minutes later and Kai came out holding an Ipad in a blue case he ran to me. "Daddy!" He yelled I was still amazed at far his speech was coming along.

"Hey, little man." He lifted his Ipad and placed it on my lap and started tapping things. "No, we have to go don't start playing a game."

"Home." The Ipad said I looked down at it and there were a bunch of pictures he could press I'm assuming to say the words.

"You must be Kaiser's father, I'm his therapist Angela." She held her hand out for me to shake I had to maneuver around Kai to do so.

"Max."

"Do you have any questions?" Was I supposed to have questions?

"What's with the Ipad?" I guess it was a good question.

"When people have trouble understanding him it tends to upset him I suggested the Ipad so when he can't tell you exactly what he wants he can use the Ipad."

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of him talking then?" She didn't say anything just looked down at Kai and then back to me.

"It helps him be more comfortable with how he is and that's what matters." She said and didn't wait for me to talk she just turned around and went back through the door.

"Okay then… You ready to go home?" He looked down at his Ipad again and tapped something.

"Mommy. Home." It said.

"No, we're going to daddy's house." He looked at his Ipad again and shook his head.

"Home."

"We are going home."

"Mommy."

"Kai tell me what you want? I don't understand the Ipad."

"When maa?"

"Mommy's at her house but you are gonna come and stay with daddy tonight."

"Why?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"Because I want you to spend the night at my house and you'll get to see DJ and Rosie."

"I ike J and Osie."

"So you want to come?" He nodded and wiped his face, Arlo stood up when Kai started walking towards the door I was glad Cambry hooked him up to his infusion before she dropped him off here.

Cambry pulled up right when I got home and I was afraid that Kai would want to go with her instead of staying with me tonight. "Ar." He said trying to get Arlo to jump out of the car. "Go." He yelled but he waited until I unclipped Kai. They both jumped out and Kai saw Cambry and he smiled so big. "Maa!" He ran to the car.

"Hi baby boy, how was therapy?" I had his Ipad in my hand and he grabbed it from me and looked at it before tapping on the little thumbs up.

"Good." The voice on that thing was creepy.

"Did his therapist say anything to you?"

"Nope."

"I have all his stuff he needs for the night in the back if you want to get it."

"So what did you have to do today that was so important?" I asked going to the trunk.

"Since when do you need to know all the details of my life?" She picked up Kai kissing his face and fixing his mask that he has to wear whenever he goes outside.

"You were going to let your father an abusive alcoholic watch our son." She stopped kissing him and looked at me.

"You met my dad once when you were like sixteen don't pretend to know what he's like."

"Gabe's told me plenty of stories of what your fathers like."

"Was like." I didn't buy that for a second.

"Okay…."

"Not everyone gets the picture perfect family, you know that, I know that, hell even Kai will grow up knowing that."

"Can you just tell me where you went?"

"I had to go see about an apartment in LA and make sure it was close enough to a hospital just in case and I didn't want to make that drive with Kai because it's infusion day and he had therapy."

"Are you moving in Aaron?"

"We've been dating for like two months that's a little too soon for my liking so no we're not."

"I just want to know who my son will be seeing every day."

"Considering you're moving to the other side of the country and won't get to see him at all?"

"I'll come and see him when I can," I said and she just nodded and kissed his head again.

"Alright, I have to go meet up with uncle Gabe so you be good for daddy okay?"

"Kay."

"And make sure you take your medicine."

"Kay."

"His monitor at night will go off if he stops breathing for more than twenty seconds."

"What…"

"He has central sleep apnea, his brain sometimes forgets to tell the body to breathe."

"And what the hell do I do if he stops breathing?"

"You wake him up it usually doesn't happen more then once a night but if he keeps happening keep him awake for a little while or take him to the ER if you feel he needs to go usually he'll be okay and his emergency meds are in Arlo's pack if he needs that." She handed him over to me while I pulled a very heavy duffel bag out of the trunk.

"All this is for one night?"

"Welcome to my world." She said and turned away.

Kai yelled bye to Cambry one last time before running to the door and stopping short to put his hand on his chest and breath hard. "You okay?"

"Ti."

"What?"

"Ti."

"I don't know what that means." He looked down at his Ipad.

"Tired."

"Alright come on." I picked him back up and went inside Arlo stayed close to us, I could hear DJ and Rosie screaming and yelling and Sadie's voice telling them to stop.

"Hey."

"Daddy! Kai!" DJ made it to us first trying to pull Kai down to give him a hug but Kai wasn't having it he clung on to me. "Kai come play."

"Ti." He whined.

"How about we watch a movie DJ? Kai doesn't feel good right now."

"Oh… Okay! What you want to watch?" He asked Kai I put him down on the couch and he crawled over to Sadie and put his hand on her bump.

"Bab." He said tapping her stomach.

"Can you say his name?" Sadie asked Kai nodded.

"It's Empire," I said Sadie glared at me.

"Emp," Kai said and leaned into her stomach. "Hi." He shot up and laughed. "Oh!"

"Did he kick?" She nodded and grabbed Kai's hand placing it back on her belly. "Is that your little brother?" I asked Kai and he nodded laughing.

After he rested for a little while the kids ran around the house screaming and yelling, they only stopped when I had to give Kai his medicine and thank god I didn't have to give him his heart medicine because when I helped Cambry with it last time he screamed his little head off but I have to give it to him when he wakes up in the morning. DJ fell asleep on the floor and Rosie was barely hanging on it was after ten and Sadie had already gone to bed she told me to make sure the kids were in bed by nine.

"Come on baby girl it's time for bed."

"Not sleepy," Rosie said yawning.

"Come on tomorrow we are gonna go to the park."

"I love park."

"I know but you gotta go to sleep." She nodded and headed towards the steps I scooped up DJ and held my hand out for Kai. "Come on little man." He held my hand as we walked to DJ's room and I put him down on his Batman bed, I seriously hate batman but the bed was cute and DJ loved it. Next, I put Rosie in her bed which of course was a princess one no idea what kind of princess.

"Bed," Kai said I nodded and took him to the guest room I had put all his stuff in.

"Okay, now daddy just has to figure out what he's doing…" I opened the bag and it was all medical stuff. "And I have no idea…" Kai pulled his clothes off and handed me a pull-up. "Aren't you potty trained?" He just looked at me. "Okay… Let's put this on you first." I have no idea what the hell I was doing so I had to call Cambry and she explained what I needed when he slept so I sifted through everything until I found the little machine and the sticky things that go on his body. "Alright daddy isn't so stupid after all," I said but I knew he was tired, Arlo was already lying in the bed.

"Ni," Kai said I didn't understand him so I just ignored him.

I put the little things on his chest and then connected it to the machine and then plugged that machine into the wall and it beeped so freaking loud my ears started to ring. "Fuck…" Kai giggled. "Alright good night."

"Is?" He tapped on his IV for infusion which was still connected to him because I was afraid to take it off but now I had no choice.

It took me about ten minutes to get it out of him and another ten to get his pajamas on without pulling the wires off of him. "Goodnight Kai."

"Nigh." He laid his head down and Arlo scooted right beside him.

I fell into bed beside Sadie and just laid there for a second trying to think if I did everything I was supposed to with Kai but I fell asleep before I had time to think about everything Cambry told me.

"Max…" Sadie groaned. "Max!"

"What?" I lifted my head up. "Is it the baby?"

"No, I think the alarm is going off." I yawned and rolled over sitting up for a minute. "Max!"

"Yeah?" I wanted to go back to sleep.

"Someone could've broken in and you're just sitting there?"

"The alarm for the house does not sound like- Kai!" I ran out of the room so fast I almost tripped over all the toys in the hallway and I burst into his room Arlo was licking his face, the alarm was ringing and he was just laying there still. I shook him but nothing happened his chest was utterly still and I panicked and picked him up way too fast he started to cry. "Oh thank god…" I brushed his hair out of his face and he lifted his head up.

"Sep." He whined, I nodded putting him back down on the bed and sat at the edge of the bed watching him as he cuddled into his stuffed hippo and closed his eyes.

"Max?" Sadie was in the doorway. "What happened?"

"He stopped breathing." I couldn't take my eyes off him watching his chest rise and fall. "I don't think I'm going back to sleep."

"Max-" The alarm went off again and before I could get up Arlo moved nudging Kai's face and the alarm went off as Kai rolled over.

"You can go back to bed I think I'll just stay here for a while make sure he's okay."

"Why don't you bring him into our room? That way you can at least lay down."

"I'm okay Sadie I just need to make sure-" Sadie turned around and DJ came in rubbing his eyes.

"I can't sleep."

"What's wrong baby boy."

"I heard loud noise." He said leaning into Sadie.

"Come on let's get you back into bed."

"I want daddy too," DJ said I looked down at Kai and shook my head.

"I can't leave him right now." Sadie nodded.

"DJ, Kai isn't feeling good right now so daddy has to stay with him alright?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Come on." She held her hand out for him and the two of them walked out.

I wonder if this was the fear my parents had every night I went to sleep although I never had these many problems, I wonder how Cambry deals with this all alone.

 **Ryland's Pov**

My phone was going off on a non-stop loop of ringing and ringing, my head was also pounding, and I was sweating up a storm, I picked my phone up and answered it. "Yeah?"

" _Yeah_? Is that all you have to say, Ryland?" Mom yelled into my ear.

"Hi, mom…"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Uh…. I don't know why you're mad but-"

"Do you know what today is?" I had to think for a minute we went out last night and I got way too high I know Zach dragged me back to his room to let me sleep everything off. "Ryland Jace Herondale."

"No, I don't know what today is…"

"Your son's having surgery and he cried up until they took him to the OR because you didn't call him like you promised."

"Fuck…."

"Kayla called you about fifty times your father went to your room but you weren't there."

"I crashed in Zach's room." Mom didn't say anything. "Are you with Kayla at the hospital?"

"No, she told me not to come because Ben has the flu."

"I'm sorry mom."

"Don't apologize to me Ry it's your son who you let down." I laid down and groaned my body was sore. "Did you not set an alarm or something?"

"I did but I slept through them I guess."

"Give Kayla some time before you call her she's going through a rough time."

"She's mad at me?"

"Harlan was upset you didn't call so he took it out on Kayla just like you guys use to do when your father broke a promise while he was on tour."

"That's a low blow mom," I muttered.

"Isn't it the same thing though? You posted a picture of a party you were at Thursday night and you didn't wake up in time Friday morning because you're hungover." Mom was pissed she usually is never this harsh with me unless I really fucked up which I fully admit to.

"I know I shouldn't have gone out I didn't even plan on-"

"Ryland I have heard all the excuses before and I'm not gonna listen to it because that's not why I called."

"Okay…"

"Your turning into how your father was back when all he cared about was being on tour and going out with his friends I get that your young and you want to live your life but you have children and a woman who loves you. Don't throw that away, Ryland."

"I really hate the tough love thing…" I mumbled.

"Call Kayla before she flies there to beat you with a stick."

"I'm sorry for disappointing you mom."

"I know it's new and yeah you'll make mistakes but you know how Harlan's feeling right now because you went through it when your dad promised you he'd call and he never did you were crushed you thought he hated you and he liked spending more time on tour than being a dad."

"I know."

"Do you want your son feeling like that?"

"No."

"Then try harder don't make promises you can't keep."

We talked for a little while longer and then I tried Kayla but she ignored my calls or her phone was off because it went straight to voicemail. I called Jessie for advice but I talked to Henry instead seems they were in Hawaii on vacation. So I went back to my room and locked myself in dad came to the door but I refused to answer it I fucked up yet again. "Ryland open the door it's just me," Spencer said knocking.

"Go away."

"Ryland open the fucking door." He yelled I sighed irritably and flung it open.

"What could you possibly want to say right now?"

"I talked to your dad he told me what's going on… I'm sorry man."

"You're sorry? Are you the one who turned my alarms off?"

"Uh no."

"Then what do you have to be sorry for?"

"I'm the one who bought the drugs last night…"

"You didn't force me to do drugs Spence that was my own stupid mistake."

"You and Max were doing good and now Max smokes weed and does coke in his man cave at home just hoping Sadie doesn't find out and you're-" I shook my head.

"I was the one who told Tyler to tell you… So as you can see it's my fault, not yours so you can stop feeling guilty or whatever."

"Has Kayla called you?"

"She hasn't yet but I'm getting ready for that fight when she does officially call me."

"I'm sorry I should've stopped you."

"I probably would've decked you one." He laughed.

"You need anything?"

"Nah I'm good."

Jessie finally called me back and for the first few minutes we talked like normal and then the real conversation started. "Ry… What's wrong?" Her voice was soft she knew when I was about to tell her something not so great.

"I fucked up Pumpkin."

"We already established that now tell me what's going on because you're freaking me out."

"I'm doing drugs again."

"Ry…"

"And I got so high that I forgot I promised Harlan I'd call him before his surgery and now Kayla won't even answer the phone so I have no idea what's going on or if he's already done with surgery."

"Kayla knows?"

"No god no."

"Ryland you have to tell her."

"She'll leave me and take the kids."

"If Henry came to me and told me he was doing drugs and wanted to get help I wouldn't leave him but if I found out that he was doing drugs and kept doing it behind my back I'd leave his ass so fast."

"It's not the same Jessie she's already told me drugs were a deal breaker."

"Then why the fuck-"

"I don't know I wish I could tell you the exact reason I decided to fuck my life up but I can't because I don't know."

"You have to options Ry you either tell her or you don't but if you don't tell her and she finds out some other way that's gonna be so much worse for you because she will leave and chances are you won't be able to see your kids hell maybe she'll keep them away from all of us."

"I thought you were gonna be on my side."

"I think I'm gonna pick Harlan's side this time."

"I'm sorry I broke my promise to you as well."

"I was sixteen don't worry about it." She said softly.

"I'm gonna get help."

"After tour?"

"Yeah."

"And in the meantime what? You keep doing drugs?"

"No… I don't know Jess."

"You know a lot of famous people die because of drugs and I don't know the exact number but I'm sure Logan does and probably a few statistics about it as well and I don't want you to end up as one of those statistics Ryland… I don't want to have to explain to Willow and Harlan when they're older how amazing you were and how much you loved them because you fucking die from drugs. Do you want that?"

"No…"

"Then stop fucking doing drugs!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry."

"Isn't that what you said last time? You kept saying you were sorry and that you'd get help but you never fucking did because you were too busy living the fame life."

"Now I actually have something to live for back then I could party all I wanted and I didn't have to pay for it the next day because no one really gave a shit life kept moving on but now I have two kids who need me and you're right."

"About?"

"Everything… I don't want my kids spending father's day at a cemetery sitting beside a tombstone telling me about there year. I want to be there for them and if I keep going the way I am I'll die from an overdose." My phone beeped I glanced at it to see Kayla was calling me. "Kayla's calling."

"Good luck RyRy."

"I love you PumpkinHead."

"I love you too ugly face." I hung up and answered Kayla's call.

"Please don't yell at me just yet," I said before she could explode on me. "I am so sorry Kayla I overslept and then mom called me yelling at me and I tried calling you but I couldn't because it wouldn't go through and I feel awful and I promise I will never make another promise unless I fully intend on keeping it."

"I'm not mad." She said softly. "I'm emotionally drained I haven't slept and I look like a hobo." We both laughed.

"I'm so sorry baby."

"I know you were probably tired and I tried explaining that to Harlan but you know how he gets sometimes but he just woke up and he really wants to talk to you."

"Yeah… I'd like that."

"Alright, one second."

"Daddy?" His voice sounded so groggy.

"Hey, Har." I felt even more terrible if possible. "I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you before your surgery."

"It's okay daddy. Mommy said you were working."

"How do you feel?"

"Tired… I can't even see my fingers no more cause the casts are covering them and it's all the way to my shoulders and guess what color daddy?"

"Ummm green?"

"No."

"Red?"

"No."

"I give up what color?"

"Blue! Because you said it's your favorite color."

"You got my favorite color? Why not get yours?"

"Cause I miss you."

"I miss you too Harlan… I'm gonna try and come home soon to see you for a few days alright?"

"Promise?" He said softly.

"Yeah, buddy I promise."

"Mommy says I have to take a nap."

"Alright, I love you Har."

"Love you too daddy."

 **Kayla's Pov**

"You are going to be late Kayla," Cambry said looking up from her phone.

"I don't want to leave him."

"I'm here and you act like you're going out to get margaritas or something you're just going to the doctor."

"I tried to get a later date but of course with my luck, Friday is the only fucking day they'd have available."

"You watched Kai after his surgery so I could go home and get some sleep for a few hours this is the least I can do."

"Speaking of Kai where is he? Max's?"

"No I tried to get Max to watch him but they were going to the zoo or something and I guess they just didn't want him to go so my dad is watching him until my brother can pick him up and then he'll be with Gabe until I pick him up."

"Thanks for this."

"It's really no problem." She pushed his hair out of his face and shooed me away. "Now go before you miss your appointment."

 **Next chapter baby Empire finally comes and Ryland may come home for a few days**


	51. Chapter 51 Coming Clean

**Yuki Kamea- I understand what you're saying and even though it's not exactly as it turns out I'm sad to see you go**

 **Reemarie36- It's only gonna get worse for Kai**

 **Harlan's Pov**

I was sitting on the table trying to get the toast mommy put down but since I have no hands right now I have to use my feet and mommy wants to help but I want to do it by myself. "Har-"

"I can do it," I said and the toast fell off the plate mommy watched me. "I almost got it."

"Harlan please let me help you just a little?"

"No thank you, mommy.." She sighed and put Willow in her high chair. "My feets are like hands mommy," I said, mommy didn't say anything I got the toast on my foot but I couldn't lift it all the way up to my face. "Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Can I have just a little tiny bit of help?"

"Of-"

"Not super big help just an itty bitty teeny tiny help." Mommy laughed and was reaching for the toast. "NO!" I yelled mommy stopped. "Lift my leg to my mouth."

"Harlan can't I just-"

"I can do it I'm a big boy."

"It has nothing to do with that Harlan." She lifted my leg and I bit into my toast and then it fell down onto the table I sighed.

"I hate these stupid casts!" I lifted one up and almost hit myself with it.

"Harlan, baby, I know it sucks that you can't use your hands right now and I know that frustrates you but we just gotta take it one day at a time right?"

"Yeah…"

"And we figure out a way to do things differently so why don't you try to do this a bit different?"

"How?"

"Like this." Mommy picked me up and put me on the ground and then moved the toast to the edge of the table. "Now bend a bit and eat it." I did what she said and I finally got to eat my toast.

"Am I gonna eat my eggs like this too?" I asked licking the strawberry off the side of the table.

"Can I help you with that? Because we have a lot to do today."

"Like what mommy? I gots no school."

"It's I don't have school not gots."

"Oh yeah," I said and mommy picked up a fork and held it to me.

"Eat."

"But I wanna-"

"Harlan please we have to get you ready after this."

"Where I going?" I asked mommy still had the fork up to my face.

"Max and Sadie are taking the kids somewhere and they invited us."

"Where?"

"Well, you'll have to finish your food to find out."

"You aren't feeding me fast enough," I said taking the bite mommy laughed and kissed my head.

It takes a really long time to get my clothes on because mommy has to help me lots and my casts get in the way all the time. "How about this shirt?" Mommy asked holding up my superman shirt I shook my head and she went back to looking.

"Can we call daddy later? I miss him."

"Yeah we are going to talk to daddy once we come home he's probably busy right now."

"Oh.. He's working?"

"Yeah." Mommy was in a very good mood for the last couple of days she won't tell me why she's so happy but she is. "How about this?" My finding Nemo shirt I nodded and mommy carefully helped me get my shirt on and then my pants.

"I can get my shoes on mommy."

"Harlan-"

"Let me try," I said and sat down next to my shoes putting my foot in a little and then lifting it up the shoe fell but I tried again because it needed to get all the way in. It took me three tries before I got the shoe on. "Mommy I did it!"

"I'm so proud of you, now try the other one." I nodded and tried to get that one on it was a little harder than my other shoe and it wasn't working with me I was going to give up when mommy held the shoe up for me. "I'm not helping you put it on I'm just holding it for you so it won't be so hard."

"Thanks." I got my other shoe on and mommy did the straps because I got no hands to do that.

We were at the zoo waiting for Max and Sadie to show up and I couldn't wait I kept bouncing around. "Ha!" Willow yelled I tapped on mommy.

"That's how she says my name mommy."

"Oh really?"

"Yep cause she's just a baby so she can't say, Harlan, she just calls me Ha."

"I di-"

"Mommy, is it just Sadie, Max, DJ, and Rosie?"

"I think Kai might be with them I'm not sure he might still be with his grandpa."

"Why would Kai be with them?"

"Because Max is Kai's daddy."

"No, he isn't… Uncle Aaron is Kai's daddy." Mommy looked at me and just as she was about to say something DJ yelled my name and ran towards me.

"Harlan!" He almost made me fall. "Woah! You broke both your arms?"

"No… I gots surgery on my hands."

"Oh did it hurt?"

"No, I was sleeping."

"Hey, little dude," Max said ruffling my hair and then he went and picked Willow up from her stroller.

"Where's Kai?" I asked looking around Max frowned.

"He's with Cambry…"

"See mommy I told you," She was shaking her head and I think she was trying to cover my mouth. "Max isn't Kai's daddy," I said and Max looked at me and then mommy.

"What?" Max said he was putting Willow on his shoulders.

"Mommy says you are Kai's daddy but I told her that my uncle Aaron is Kai's daddy." Max bit his lip and Sadie kneeled down beside me.

"No baby Max is Kai's daddy."

"But uncle Aaron said-"

"Well, he's a fucking dick anyway…" Max muttered mommy bit her lip and Max sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"Kai's my brother," DJ said but I shook my head.

"No cause Cammie isn't your mom."

"No, she's my mom." He pointed at Sadie and I sighed.

"I'm so confused…"

"Okay, do you know how daddy and I are your parents?" Mommy said I nodded. "And grandma and grandpa are daddy's parents?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well sometimes mommy and daddy's don't stay together, they break up."

"What's that?"

"It means they aren't together anymore and they live in different houses and see other people."

"Oh like uncle Max is with Sadie?"

"Yeah just like that."

"But doesn't that make Kai sad? That his mommy and daddy aren't in love?" I asked Max looked down at the ground and Sadie glanced at Max. "Why didn't Kai come if Max is his daddy he should be here with all of us."

"Well, Kai's with his grandpa today," Mommy said and Max looked really mad.

"What?"

"Cambry dropped him off at her dad's earlier it's his birthday and he wanted to see him," Mommy said and kissed my cheek. "Alright let's go."

"Come on DJ," I pulled him towards the entrance. "Let's go find the monkeys so I can steal one."

"You're gonna steal a monkey?"

"Yeah and I'm gonna train it to go get me snacks in the middle of the night so I don't have to leave my bed."

"I wanna steal a monkey too!" DJ said just as Sadie came up behind us putting her hand on DJ's head.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked DJ screamed and ran ahead yelling.

"Nothing!"

 **Max's Pov**

Everyone was ahead of me I stayed behind on purpose I pulled my phone out to call Cambry but she didn't answer I didn't want to yell at her because I had Willow on my shoulders but I still wanted to know why the fuck she trusts that man with our fucking kid. "Cambry call me back… Please?"

"Hi," Willow said slapping my head.

"Hey, baby girl." She said hi about ten more times still hitting my head as I walked to catch up to everyone.

I don't know if I'm allowed to be bitter that Harlan didn't know I was Kai's dad I mean sometimes I forget that I have another kid and I know that makes me a horrible person. I should've asked to take him today but after that night I had with him when he stopped breathing randomly through the night I got afraid to take him again and I knew that wasn't fair to him. I was moving in a few months and I won't be able to see him so I need to make a better effort. "You okay?" Sadie asked she was just reaching out for my hand when Cambry started calling.

"Yeah give me a minute please?"

"Sure." She took Willow from me and let her down on the floor she immediately started to run and Rosie went after her.

"What did I do now that you've called to yell about?"

"Why does your father have my son?"

"Because today is his birthday and he wanted to see his grandson. At least my parents are an active role in his life."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing Max now can I hang up I have shit I have to do."

"My fathers would love to meet Kai but they fucking can't because you never let-"

"If you say I never let you take him I will fucking go to my lawyer and make it so you can't fucking take him. I have never once told you that you aren't allowed to have him you've taken him about ten times since you've been in his life and if that doesn't have deadbeat dad written all over then-"

"I'm the deadbeat dad? You are the one who kept him from his own father."

"And look at what you did when you found out about him. You barely see him and heaven forbid you take him somewhere with your family. I saw the very nice post you made about your soon to be family of five very nice of you to include your son in that."

"Cambry-"

"What are you doing today Max? Because it's been almost two weeks since you've last seen or spoken to your son."

"I'm at the zoo…."

"Thanks for asking Kai if he wanted to come... I'll make sure to tell him how much daddy cares about him later."

"I'm fucking trying Cambry alright?"

"Trying means you're putting an effort into seeing him and being a father. You aren't trying Max."

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Either step the fuck up and be his father or just leave him alone I will not have you in his life if you keep this I'll take him when I feel like being a father bullshit you've been pulling."

"I just-"

"When you start acting like a father I'll start listening to what you have to say until then. Go fuck yourself." She hung up.

Sadie kept glancing at me as we walked around the zoo, we were here a few weeks ago I could've invited Kai but my mind spaced and I forgot all about him. "Max, what's going on?"

"I'm a deadbeat dad…" I said softly Sadie looked at me and then at Kayla.

"Kayla, can you take the kids for a minute while I talk to Max?"

"Yeah come on guys I think the monkeys are over this way.

"MONKEYS!" DJ and Harlan yelled running ahead but stopping when Kayla yelled at them.

"What's going on with you Max?" She asked cupping my face.

"I didn't ask for Kai… I haven't asked for Kai…"

"Max-"

"What the fucks wrong with me?"

"I don't-"

"I need to be a better dad. Cambry will take everything away from me if I don't."

"You think she would?"

"You don't know her like I do…"

"I know her as a mother and I know all she wants is for her son to be happy and that kid is part you." She kissed my cheek. "How would you feel if your parents were divorced and one of your dad's never wanted to take you?"

"I'd feel ike shit…"

"I can't make you take Kai but I ask you all the time if you want to see if she'll let you have him for the night or even the day."

"And I always say no…"

"Why?"

"I'm afraid… he's sick and I don't know how long his life expectancy is what if one day-"

"Don't do that Max you'll only worry yourself sick by doing that. Enjoy the time you have with him you never know what the future holds."

 **Ryland's Pov**

The house was quiet and no one was home I guess that's what happens when you don't tell anyone that you're planning on coming home. The living room was a mess toys on the ground and unfolded laundry on the couch still in the basket. "Maybe if I do this and clean up when I talk to Kayla she won't be so mad…" I muttered to myself picking up the random toys on the floor putting them back into the bucket where they belong and then sitting down to fold the clothes.

Nugget was laying on one of the piles of clothes and no matter how many times I've told him to move his fat ass just sits there wagging his tail. "Yes Sadie I just need-" Kayla was on the phone but shut up once she saw me. "Ryland?"

"Surprise?" She dropped her phone and ran to me. "Hey, baby." I stood but we fell back against the couch.

"What are you doing here?" She kissed me. "How long until you leave? She kissed me again. "I've missed you." She leaned down to kiss me again and I felt like a dick for breaking the one rule she made very clear to me.

"I wanted to see you, I'm here for about two-ish days maybe three, and I've missed you too baby."

"You cleaned…" She said looking around.

"Figured it was the least I could do. Where are the kids?"

"We went to the zoo with Max and Sadie and we were going to stay for lunch but I can go get them." She moved to stand up but I held onto her.

"Don't go yet... Let's have this minute to ourselves." I muttered and kissed her neck, I knew I shouldn't be doing this because I came home with one purpose only to tell Kayla the truth and beg her not to leave my sorry ass.

"I have something to tell you," Kayla said kissing my cheek.

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh."

"Good news or bad?"

"Good news."

"Tell me." I moved so she was better on my lap. "What's the news?"

"All in good time." She muttered and pulled my shirt off. "You have no idea how much I've wanted you lately." I groaned and tightened my grip on her.

"Kayla…" I needed to tell her before we did this I couldn't take her to bed knowing I had this stupid secret attached to me. "We need to talk," I said as she slid down me kissing, biting, licking. "Fuck…" I need to stop this... I need… "Please…" She wasn't listening to me. "I fucked up Kayla," I said and that got her to stop she sat up and looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm… I've been…"

"Ry?" She said softly.

"I've been doing drugs," I said and she pushed away from me standing up and looking at me. "I'm so-"

"Shut up." This was it I could feel it. "Come on." She said and grabbed my arm dragging me upstairs to our room. "Take your pants off."

"What…"

"Damn it, Ryland, just fucking do what I said!" She yelled I was so confused but I did what she said and then just stood there naked for a minute until she pushed me back on the bed getting on top of me.

I woke up alone in bed I groaned and rolled over momentarily forgetting where I was and what happened. "Kayla?" I sat up but she wasn't in the room. "No…" I quickly put on some shorts and ran downstairs. She was gone… I walked into the kitchen and mom was sitting at the counter eating. "Mom…"

"Kayla called me."

"What did she tell you?"

"What do you think she told me?"

"Mom-"

"Do you not learn Ryland?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Ryland an apology won't bring you back."

"Mom-"

"Do you not care if you die? Is that it?"

"Where's Kayla?"

"Ryland-"

"She left me didn't she?"

"No, she didn't."

"Where is she?"

"She picked up the kids and took them out to eat."

"I don't know why I started again and I'm going to get help."

"You better believe you are because I will not let you throw away your family because you'd rather be high and acting like a fucking dick."

"Mom-"

"And I've called your father and when you go back on tour he will be by your side twenty-four seven."

"Don't you think that's a bit… much?"

"My guess is you were high that morning I called you when you missed Harlan's surgery. Am I right?"

"Yes…"

"Do you want your kids to grow up without a father?"

"No."

"What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you know anything?"

"I don't want Kayla to leave me."

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you started doing drugs again."

"Doesn't it count for something that I came clean and told her?"

"But what was the reason? You knew she'd leave you if she found out later so you wanted to tell her because now maybe she won't leave you? Is that it?"

"I don't remember doing it… I was at a party and I was already drunk so I did drugs and I can't remember two days because I was high off my ass so yes I know I fucked up and I wanted to tell her right then and there because I knew she would leave me but I was a coward so I didn't say shit and I knew I needed to tell her because I can't lose her or my kids."

"How long?"

"What?" The front door opened and slammed shut I could hear Harlan talking.

"And mommy guess what happened after that!" Harlan said excitedly. "Mommy guess- DADDY!" Harlan ran to me his casts slammed into my body it really hurt but I smiled and picked him up.

"Look at how big you've gotten." I kissed his head.

"Last time you saw me I was five." He said nodding. "And now I am six!"

"Dude you're getting old," I said Harlan dropped his head giggling.

"No daddy I'm just still small right now." Kayla was holding onto Willow she refused to look at me.

"Do you want me to take the kids Kayla?" Mom asked Kayla nodded she didn't say anything as mom went over to her and took Willow from her and held her hand out for Harlan. "Come on baby boy let's let mommy and daddy talk."

"I'll be right back," Harlan said and ran out of the kitchen.

"Kayla-"

"Don't." She said it with so much venom in her voice I sat down on the stool just waiting for her to talk. "I told you that drugs-"

"I know you did and I am so sorry."

"You made the choice to do drugs Ryland it's not like someone held you down and forced you to fucking do it."

"I know."

"Do you not care about your family?"

"Of course I do."

"I can't do this with you right now." She said wiping her tears.

"Are you leaving me?"

"I want to you deserve to be left and I can't stand to look at you right now but I am trying very hard to not act immature I am an adult with kids and I am trying to act that way."

"I'm going to get help."

"You're right you are going to get help because if you don't we're done and I'll be damned if I let you see those kids."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

"I was three years clean almost four… I watched Max overdose I sat with him while the ambulance was on its way I never… I am sorry Kayla."

"You almost threw away your family for drugs."

"No."

"Yes, you did."

"Kayla-"

"Sleep down here tonight or in a guest room just stay away from me… I need time Ryland."

"What was the news?"

"What?"

"You said you had something to tell me what was it?"

"I'm pregnant." She said softly and turned away from me.

 **Max's Pov**

Sadie woke me up at four in the morning, her water broke and I had a mini panic attack before running around and throwing things into the hospital bag like I was supposed to do weeks ago but kept pushing it off. "Max…" She groaned.

"I know baby I'm almost done I think I just need like three more things and then we can go."

"Max! Just fuck the three things and let's go! Before I have this fucking baby on the rug."

"That was a very expensive rug that Rylie picked out I don't think she'd-"

"MAX!"

"Okay um, my sister should be here any minute." I was freaking out and I already never want to go through this again. I think three kids is enough for me. Fuck four kids.

Rylie came about ten minutes later and I wish I was her right now she didn't have to sit through what will possibly be hours and hours of waiting. I called Kayla on the way to the hospital and surprisingly enough Ryland answered the phone he didn't seem to hot though but he was happy about Empire coming.

When we got to the hospital a nurse was wheeling Sadie into labor and delivery I stopped at the waiting room and pointed to it. "So I like stay here until it's over?"

"What… No, you idiot you stay in the room with me."

"Eh… Do I have to? Sitting out here seems a little less dangerous?"

"Max I will kick you in the balls if you don't get your ass over here!"

"Okay…"

"Did you call Kayla?" Sadie asked as they hooked her up to a bunch of crap I nodded but I guess she wanted me to use my words because she kept staring at me.

"She's on her way."

"Whos watching the kids?"

"Ryland I assume."

"Ryland's home?"

"Yeah although he didn't seem to happy to be home or something I don't know he just sounded upset on the phone."

"You didn't talk to Kayla?" She groaned and squeezed the hell out of my hand.

"She didn't answer her phone Ryland did and he said he'd tell her."

"Okay.."

Two hours later Kayla showed up she looked like she was half asleep and half awake. "Hey, how you feeling?"

"Like I want to take the baby's umbilical cord and strangle Max with it." She muttered Kayla laughed and then stopped when Ryland came in.

"What are you doing here?" Sadie asked. "I thought you were watching the kids?"

"My mom's watching them." I noticed Kayla roll her eyes and Ryland's eyes haven't left Kayla's, they were fighting and Sadie noticed it as well.

"Everything okay?" Sadie asked Kayla who nodded.

"Everything's great." She muttered.

"Kayla-" Ryland said but stopped talking as soon as he opened his mouth he looked at me and I knew he told her about the drugs.

"Let's hope your labor doesn't last as long as mine did or else I am going home to get some more sleep." Sadie laughed and then groaned.

"Why are you and Ryland fighting?" She whispered to Kayla who shrugged.

"We aren't."

"St-" She grabbed onto Kayla's hand and squeezed.

"Jesus Christ! Stop! You're hurting me! Max take her fucking hand! Max!" Ryland laughed as Kayla tried to pull away from Sadie who wasn't letting her grip loosen anytime soon. "Help me." She said still trying to pull her hand from Sadie's grip.

"And to think this is gonna be me again in seven months," Ryland said I turned to look at him and even Kayla did too. "Shit.."

"You're pregnant?" Sadie said letting Kayla go.

"Yeah, I am…"

"I'd hug you but I can't really move right now." She said Kayla got up and maneuvered around her in order to give her a hug. "I'm so happy for you." She whispered in her ear and Kayla started to cry against Sadie I looked over to Ryland. He wanted to step forward and grab her but he knew she'd push him away if he tried so he stood there helplessly just watching Kayla cry and he knew the tears were his fault.

"Hey… Why are you crying?" Ryland took a deep breath and went towards Kayla anyway and pulled her towards him she tried to fight him on it but he was stronger he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry Sadie was confused.

"I'm sorry," Ryland said softly.

"What's going on?" Sadie whispered to me.

"I'm sure Kayla will tell you when she's ready." I hope not because then I'd get the fifty-page questionnaire.

Three hours later and still no baby Kayla had fallen asleep on Ryland on the little couch thingy an hour ago and I was hungry but since Sadie wasn't allowed to eat neither was I. A nurse came in to check and see how far she was dilated and I prayed it was finally time to start pushing because I can't handle much more of this. "I'll let the doctor know your ready."

"Does this mean it's finally time?"

"Yes, Max it does." Sadie seemed annoyed or maybe that's what happens when you have to push a child out of you.

 **Kayla's Pov**

Ryland left the room and gave me one last glance before closing the door behind him. I was trying to give him the benefit he came to me and told me he didn't have to do that he could've gotten clean and never told me but he did and that should count for something, right? "My dad should be here in about a half hour."

"Alec?"

"No my pops."

"Oh…" Sadie said taking a deep breath and grabbing onto Max's hand he bit his lip and made random little noises the entire time.

"Kayla it's your turn to hold her hand."

"I didn't get her pregnant that's on you."

"I thought we were a team." He muttered.

The doctor was going over everything with Sadie like she was a new mom and didn't have two kids at home. I was getting way to aggravated and for nothing and I didn't know if it was the pregnancy or just Ryland being here that was setting me off. I blocked everything out for a few minutes and took a deep breath trying to center myself and remember that this could have turned out a lot worse for me.

"We're ready to start pushing." The doctor said I got up and moved closer to Sadie. "You ready?"

"No…" Sadie said miserably.

"It's a walk in the park," I said to Sadie she glared at me.

"Remember when you said that when I was having Rosie?"

"Yeah, and you said how would you know you've never even had a baby well now I have and I know it fucking sucks I went through sixteen hours of labor before they told me I was even remotely close to being able to push so trust me five hours isn't too bad." Sadie laughed. "I love you and I am so happy for you and Max."

"Thank you, Kay."

I was more interested in Max right now he didn't seem to be freaking out like Ryland did and I wish I had a camera so I could capture his face expression because right when I heard that tiny little cry Max smiled and tears came to his eyes as he bent his head to kiss Sadie. "I love you." He whispered to her and then moved when they asked if he wanted to cut the cord.

"Hi, Alexander," Sadie said kissing his dark hair. "You are so perfect." He was whimpering and they took him away Max followed.

"It's weird."

"What?"

"I didn't think he'd come out that dark I mean I knew he was going to be dark but yeah people won't believe he's yours." Sadie looked over at Max and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Max asked.

"Kayla said because Alexander is dark like you people won't believe he's mine."

"I'm not dark, I'm tan, like mocha."

"A little mocha baby," I said Sadie laughed. "But seriously guys he's adorable and I'm in love with him already." Kai was just as tan as Max was maybe a little lighter because of Cambry.

Max came back over to us with the baby in his arms. "Can I hold the little bean?"

"Bean?"

"Like a mocha bean."

"Great that's never going away now is it?"

"Nope." Max handed me the baby despite Sadie's whining.

"He's my son."

"I just want to hold him for a second you get to raise the little bean."

"When you have your baby I'm holding it first."

"You won't remember by then…" I muttered and went back to talking to the baby. "Hi, little Empire."

"No Kayla call him Alexander or Alex, not Empire."

"Empire is cute," I said and Max raised his hand for a high five but put it down when Sadie glared at him.

"I'm gonna go get Ryland." He said leaving quickly.

"What's going on with you and Ryland?"

"Just a stupid fight."

"About the baby?"

"He told me awhile ago that we weren't ready for another baby and he was right and I'm just hoping that now we are because it's coming and I can't help but feel now we might be in over our heads and I curse whatever night in Germany lead to this," I mumbled Sadie was watching Empire as his little hands moved all around.

Ryland came in and smiled when he saw me holding the baby he stayed by the door as if I was going to yell at him to leave. "You wanna hold the little bean?"

"Stop calling him that!" Max yelled.

"Can I hold my baby now?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah in one second," I said kissing his little cheek and standing up with him. "Wanna hold him?" I asked Ryland just to piss off Sadie.

"I think Sadie wants him."

"She can wait." The baby started to cry and kept suckling so I had to hand him over. "Here he's hungry and can smell my milk."

"Finally," Sadie said getting a good look at him. "You are so beautiful you little bean?" Max threw his hands up.

"Seriously now you too?"

"It's kinda cute if you think about it," Sadie said kissing Empire's nose.

We didn't stay long because the kids would most likely already be up and I was hungry. "Can we talk?" Ryland asked as we walked to the car.

"Can we talk later? I'm hungry and I just want to go home and see my babies."

"We'll stop along the way and get you something to eat.. Anything you want?"

"A burger with just a shit ton of pickles and some fries but not super salty fries like medium salty…"

"Come on." He held his hand out for me and after a few seconds of me not taking it he dropped it and continued to walk. "I love you," Ryland said once we were close to his car.

"I love you too."

"Do you? Because right now you seem like you hate me."

"Try and understand things from my point, Ryland. We have two kids, I'm pregnant, raising them alone while you tour, and what do you do? You go and do drugs it's like you don't care about your family and I know it's not true and you love us but what gives Ryland? When does the bullshit end? We have children to think about and they need their dad in their lives. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"I'm not letting this go and I do not forgive you but I'm moving past this because I love you and I know it will break Harlan's heart if I tear this family apart but if you ever do something stupid like that again you best believe I won't give you a chance to explain or nothing we're done and you'd be lucky to get to see the kids once a month. Understand?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm hungry," I said and this time I did take his hand he sighed. I didn't know if I was right or wrong with my decision all I knew was that I loved him and I believed him when he said he was going to get help and maybe that was me being a fool but for the time being I'll take it and see if he's true to his word.

I was eating and Clary was out back with the kids Ryland came down holding a picture. "What's that?" I asked my mouth full of pickles.

"Why don't you tell me?" He laid it down on the table, the picture Elliot had given me. "Does this have some kind of story behind it?"

"I spent almost a year in a mental health facility."

"Why…?"

"My mom told everyone I was crazy they believed her."

"But-"

"My stepdad was the reason I got sent there," I said softly and I wanted to draw the line at that but I knew he'd bring it up later so I took a deep breath and said the words I hated. "He got me pregnant when I was fourteen I told my mom and she slapped me called me a whore told me I was trying to get him in trouble for what some reckless teen boy did to me… I told her again and again that it was him and I wanted to get rid of it but she told me since I was a kid it wasn't my choice and that I was to keep it since I was so careless in having sex at a young age… She sent me to that place because she didn't want any of her friends finding out. Told everyone that I was staying with my dad for a year."

"You have another kid?"

"Elliot was the one in that picture you seen he was part of my little group I had he told me that it was my choice and that my mom couldn't force me to keep a baby if I didn't want it so I told the doctors I didn't want to have the baby but they called my mom and I told her that if she forced me to have the baby I'd go to the cops and tell them to DNA test the damn thing to prove I wasn't lying and then Thomas would be sitting his pitiful ass in jail."

"She let you get an abortion?"

"After that yeah…" He was looking at me weirdly.

"It's not pitty…" He said softly. "You are so strong Kayla."

"I promised everyone in my group I'd never have another kid in my entire life... Well, I didn't have a kid but in my mind I did and I felt like a horrible person for years sometimes I still do."

"Kayla-"

"You know I barely remember anything after that it's all like a haze to me I wasn't in a good place back then but I picked up those broken pieces of myself and carried them for years until this guy came into my life and he let me drop those pieces of myself and he took the time to pick them up and put them where they belong."

"Tanner?"

"No dumbass, you."

Ryland pulled my chair back from the table and leaned down to my stomach. "Hey baby, it's me, daddy, I'm excited to meet you and I can't wait to teach you how to ride your brother's dirt bike." I flicked his ear. "Ow."

"You aren't putting my baby on a dirt bike."

"I'm gonna put Willow on it later."

"Ryland!" He laughed and tried to steal a fry. "Go ahead it's got to much salt on it."

"I told them low salt because my pregnant wife would kill me."

"Not your wife yet."

"Fine let's make it official."

"What?"

"Let's go get married."

"Our wedding isn't for like five months."

"Fuck the wedding let's go right now."

"Right now?" He nodded and held his hand out for me I picked up my burger and grabbed his hand.


	52. Chapter 52 Dude Day

**Tubba- You have no idea how much I've missed you and your reviews! I hope you are doing well and of course I remember you I don't think I'd be able to forget so many of your reviews left me laughing so hard on my main story and I hope to see you back with your randomness soon and if you ever check out Jessie's story I can't wait to see what you think of it**

 **TMIShips4Life- It was my computer that messed up I think.. I posted the chapter and it said it updated but the chapter was all messed up so I had to delete it and after that I fell asleep**

 **Max's Pov**

I couldn't stop looking at Empire and the way Sadie was with him she was an amazing mother and I was so lucky she was the mother of my children. "Here you go Blueberry." Pops said as he handed me my food.

"Thanks pop…" It was weird not having dad here. He FaceTimed before the concert to see the baby and said he'd call back after.

"Are the kids coming?"

"Yeah, Rylie watched them for us they should be coming in like ten minutes."

"Is Kai coming? Do I finally get to meet him?"

"Uh, I can call Cambry and see if she can bring him for a bit…" I said and stood up Pops was watching me with an eyebrow raised.

I closed the door and leaned against it pulling my phone out to call her, we haven't talked since she yelled at me. "Hello?" It was Aaron.

"Can I talk to Cambry please?"

"She's busy."

"I just wanted to know if I could see Kai because-"

"Sorry but today isn't a good day," Aaron said and the line went dead so I called back. "What?"

"Okay I get your Cambry's boyfriend but Kai is my son, not yours."

"Were you at Kai's doctor's appointment this morning." God damn it…

"Can I talk to Cambry?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

"I was going to come but Sadie had the baby."

"Thanks for passing that message along."

"Dude-"

"I'll tell Cambry she'll text you later." He hung up again and I wanted to throw my phone at the fucking wall from frustration.

"Max are you okay?" Sadie asked once I closed the door I didn't say anything as I sat down. "Max?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm great…" I mumbled.

"Max?" Pops took Empire from her and she struggled to sit up. "What's wrong?" My phone rang I groaned as I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Sorry about Aaron we had a rough day… You can't take Kai today." I sighed and gulped down my anger.

"Sadie had the baby and one of my fathers are here and he really wants to meet Kai."

"Max-"

"I know I've been shitty this past couple of months Cambry I fully admit to being an awful dad."

"That's not-"

"But he's still my son." She sighed.

"Give me like ten minutes."

"So you'll be here in like thirty minutes?"

"No, I'll be down in like five."

"What…" I asked as I took the baby from Pops.

"I'll explain when I see you, text me the room number." She said and then hung up.

"Who was that?" Pop asked.

"My baby mama who loves to make my life fucking hell." Someone knocked on the door Pops got up and opened it.

"Alec…?"

"Dad?"

"Surprise." He said pushing pops out of the way kissing his cheek. "Let me see him." He took the baby from me.

"What are you doing here?"

"We have a few days and I was coming home anyway and when you called about the baby I was already at the airport." He smiled down at Empire playing with his hair. "Look at you." He said in a baby voice.

"His nickname is bean," Pops said.

"Oh papa why'd you have to say that!" I whined.

"Since when do you call him Papa?" Dad asked.

"He only does when I do or say something he doesn't like."

"So why bean?"

"Because when Kayla was here she said he was dark and people won't believe that Sadie is his mom so I said he's not dark he's mocha and now they call him a mocha bean."

"That's actually adorable," Dad said and looked down at Empire.

"What did you guys end up naming him?" Dad asked still with his eyes glued to the baby.

"You already know his name…"

"I thought you would've changed your mind, hi Alexander." He booped his nose. "Are you guys calling him Alex or Empire?"

"I refuse to call him Empire," Sadie said shaking her head. "It's Alex." She reached out and touched his head.

There was another knock and I knew this time it had to be Cambry or maybe Rylie, either way, it was my kids. I opened the door and immediately stepped out. "Wha-"

"Before you go on a huge rant," Cambry said looking down at Kai who was in a hospital wheelchair hooked up to an IV with a face mask on. "I tried calling you but your phone was off, which I now know why it was off."

"What's going on?" She handed me a huge packet.

"His port is infected really badly so he couldn't do his infusions today and they have him on this stupid medicine and it's been making him really tired and he can't walk right now because if he tries he falls and on top of all this he's been refusing to eat any solids."

"Since when does he eat real food?"

"He's supposed to have one small meal a day at least... He hasn't eaten in two days and he threw up his nutrition and throws a fit when me or Aaron try and hook it up." He finally opened his eyes and looked up at me he looked so tired but when he saw me he smiled a tiny bit and lifted his hands up.

"Can I?"

"Yeah just be careful." I nodded and picked him up carefully because they're we're wires all over. "I hope you don't mind I gave his nurse your guys room number just cause she was really against him leaving the room and just a bunch of bullshit."

"Are you alright?"

"Since when do you give a fuck about me?"

"I always have and I always will." She looked at me and then down to Kai.

"It never gets easier seeing him in the hospital… You're lucky all your kids are healthy."

"Not all of them," I said kissing Kai's head shifting him and he winced.

"I should get him back to his room and try and get him some food. Want some chicken noodle soup baby?" He shook his head and then started coughing until he was gasping for air. "Slow down Kai. Breathe. Just breathe baby." He started taking deep long breaths. "I should take him."

"Can he come in for a minute to see the baby?"

"Yeah just don't take him to close I don't know if he's sick on top of all this shit."

"Come on."

"Why would I-"

"Just come on." I walked into the room still holding Kai and Cambry followed me in and leaned against the door both dad and pops stood up.

"Is he okay?" Dad asked I didn't really know the answer to that so I looked at Cambry but her eyes were on the floor.

"Uh…"

"He should be fine in a few days," Cambry said still barely glancing at anyone. "We spend a lot of time in the hospital so this is really nothing…"

"What happened?" Sadie asked and Kai lifted his hand up and gave a small little wave towards her. "Hi, baby boy."

"He got an infection in his port." I didn't really say much more because I don't really know much about what's going on.

"How long does he have to stay?" Dad asked still just looking at the back of Kai's head.

"He should be able to go home tomorrow hopefully they are giving him some antibiotics and he should be good to go but if the infection doesn't let up they'll either go in surgical or keep him longer and give him more medicine," Kai whined.

"Do you want to meet your grandpas and your baby brother?" I asked he nodded against me and lifted his head a little.

"Max he isn't-"

"I know." He wasn't feeling good so this probably wasn't the best idea but when will I get another opportunity for my parents to meet Kai when I barely have him.

"Just put him back in his wheelchair before you drop him."

"I'm not going to-"

"Max." She said stubbornly, I got a flash in my head of what I'd do to her for thinking she could talk to me like that but quickly slapped that idea out of my head.

"Hi Kai, I'm Magnus and this is Alec," Pops said once I sat Kai back in his wheelchair and pushed him a bit closer. "You look so much like your daddy."

"Daaa." He said softly looking up at me.

"Can I hold him?" Dad asked Cambry she looked at Empire who was in his hands and she gave a polite smile.

"He hasn't been feeling good today I wouldn't want the baby to get sick."

"Bab," Kai said and tried to stand up.

"Kaiser," Cambry said shaking her head.

"Bab…" He pointed to Empire.

"No."

"He's-" Sadie started to say but she was cut off by a knock on the door and then Gabe walking in.

"Where's the little fugly thing?"

"Fugly?" Gabe nodded and then made a face once he looked at Empire.

"I'm sorry Sadie… We were all hoping he'd come out looking like you at least he'd be cute then but he looks like this ugly piece of-" I punched him and he knocked into Kai.

"I brought you some food, Superman." Kai shook his head and went back to looking at Empire.

"Bab." He pointed to Empire and leaned forward.

"Kaiser, no," Cambry said again and he laid his head down on the armrest of the wheelchair. "Come on you need to eat." He shook his head again.

"Dad's up in Kai's room and said- never mind I'll tell you when we go up."

"Great…" She mumbled and pushed off the wall and pushed me out of her way. "Say bye to daddy, Kai."

"No," Kai whined.

"Daddy has to stay here with his family and we need to go back up to your room and eat and get some more medicine."

"No."

"Okay we're going now I'll text you and let you know when he's out and what the doctors say."

"Do you think sometime next week I can take him?"

"Just let me know a day before…" She was going to move to push Kai out of the room but the door opened and DJ and Rosie came in.

"Kai!" DJ yelled, no one got the chance to tell DJ to be careful because he practically jumped on the wheelchair to hug Kai tightly and even though you could tell that it kinda hurt Kai he smiled and wrapped his arms around DJ's face pulling him close.

"More excited to see Kai then his new baby brother," Dad said laughing.

"I can tell him to stop," Sadie said looking at Kai and DJ.

"No, it's okay this is the first time I've seen him smile today."

"Apa!" Rosie said and automatically went to dad with her hands up.

"Hey, Possie." He lifted her up kissing her cheek.

"Dad?" Rylie came in with Rafe following her.

"Rafe? What are you doing here." I pulled him into a hug which resulted in him punching me to get out of.

"I'm going to Milan with papa for three months."

"Three months? How come I never got to go to Italy for three months?" I asked looking at my dads who both looked at each other.

"We always scheduled tours around your father's work that way at least one of us would always be home with you guys but with this tour, there was no way we could do that so now Rafe has to go to Italy for three months."

"Babes by the pool, Italian food, hotel that's pretty much a house, flat screens in every room… Yeah, it's gonna be fucking awesome."

"Rafael." Pops said and Rafe rolled his eyes.

"You only yelled at me because dad's here…" He mumbled.

"You can come with me on tour if you want." Dad said to Rafe who held his hands up and shook his head.

"No thanks. Rylie and Jessie have epic parties in Italy and I'm gonna get to-" Rylie covered Rafe's mouth.

"What happened to keeping secrets?"

"Marco invite you and Jess out again?"

"Giovanni." She said smiling and pops looked at her shaking his head.

"No."

"Daddy!"

"I said no."

"Oh come on so what you guys use to-" She stopped and looked at dad and bit her lip and then cleared her throat. "Awkward…" She said softly.

"Who's Giovanni?" Dad asked eyeing pops.

"An old friend who apparently I'll be seeing soon." Rylie leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, daddy."

"Of course baby girl."

"Oh, and Ragnor and Catarina are gonna be there."

"At Giovanni's?"

"No… At the-" She looked at dad again and groaned. "Will talk about this later when Jessie gets here."

"I wanna go to Italy…" Sadie mumbled. Rylie laughed shrugging.

"Well if you didn't just have a baby I'd invite you to come."

"It's fun but hard work." Pops laughed and then Rylie joined him.

 **Kayla's Pov**

"Are we really doing this?" I asked Ryland who shrugged.

"Why not."

"Why not? Maybe because your entire family will be pissed off if they find out we snuck away and got married at the courthouse."

"They will never know." He whispered into my ear. "We'll tell them after we have our wedding and they can't really say anything about it because well they were at our wedding in the end right?"

"I don't think that's how it works Ry…" He shook his head and looked around.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" He looked around like he was just waiting for his mom to barge in and yell at him.

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about this now?"

"No, I mean yeah, I mean… I really don't know what's happening in my head right now but I know I love you so fucking much I don't know what to do with myself when you aren't around it's like a piece of myself always stays home because that's where you are and it kills me that I have to leave because I miss my family. I know I'm not the perfect man and I fuck up… a lot… But you are the most important thing in my life Kayla. I know I might not always show it and I act like a dick and I do things that are really stupid but you are my everything." I was still pissed about what he did but boy did he know how to make my heart flutter.

"I don't have a speech planned for you but all I know is I fucking love you." He laughed kissing my cheek.

"I fucking love you too."

"Which is why I want our wedding day to be special... I want everyone to see me become your wife."

"So we wait?"

"It's only five months away."

"Still feels like an eternity."

"Well if your tour would be over sooner we could get married tomorrow…" I joked but he smiled.

"What?"

"Well don't you wanna be able to fit into your dress?" He asked and then immediately put his hands up and gave a small nervous laugh. "I-I'm not calling you fat I just mean you're pregnant and in five months you'll be-"

"I'll be what…." I asked glaring at him.

"Beautiful."

"So what? You want to push our wedding back?"

"No… I want to get married sooner."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," He stopped because his phone started ringing. "Hey, mama." It sounded like she was yelling at him. "No mom… I'm not out getting high or anything I'm with Kayla."

I think maybe that's why I'm not as mad as I should be. Clary is pissed at him she refused to let him hold Willow and anytime she talks to him it's her yelling.

"Will be home soon…" He hung up and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate disappointing her… The first time she found out I was doing drugs she yelled at me and refused to talk to me I don't think I ever felt so shitty in my life back then."

"How old?"

"What so you can yell at me as well? No thanks…"

When we got home Ryland went to take a nap and Harlan followed him upstairs so I don't know how much sleep he'll be getting. "Hey, Kayla." Someone said from the couch I went over and Liam and Benji were playing Ryland's PlayStation.

"Hey, guys."

"Maaa! Mama."Willow screamed walking towards me with her hands in the air.

"Hi, sweet girl." I picked her up and gave her kisses until Benji looked at me shaking his head.

"Chicks…"

"Did you want kisses to Benji?"

"NO!" He yelled but it was too late I grabbed his face and kissed his cheek a bunch like I do to Willow and Harlan. He screamed for Liam to help him.

"You are gonna wake up mom Ben!" I pulled away and he groaned rubbing his face.

"That was so nasty."

"Clary's sleeping?"

"Willow was napping with her," Liam said shrugging fully into the game.

 **Ryland's Pov**

When I woke up Harlan was laying on me the bed was empty and he was right up on me. I tried to move over a bit but Harlan followed throwing his cast over my body. It really hurt. "Mom said dinner is ready," Liam said leaning against the door.

"When did you get here?" I pulled my arm from under Harlan.

"I'm grounded so mom said I had to come because she doesn't trust me home alone and Benji's here too but he's sick, I don't really know he was faking to get out of a test he knew he was going to fail."

"Were you here the entire time?"

"Yeah but mom was pissed off at you so I stayed up in my room."

"Guest room." I mumbled, he had a certain room he stayed in when he came to visit so that was now known as his room or so he thinks.

"So whatcha do that got mom so mad?"

"Nothing…"

"Dude come on tell me." He whined.

"Mom left Cecily alone?"

"No, she's on some stupid school trip for the weekend."

"And how'd you get grounded?"

"Chase spent the night and mom found out…" I laughed and Harlan rolled over and sat up stretching.

"Hi, daddy." He crawled over to me and kissed my head.

"Hey, buddy sleep good?" He nodded and looked at Liam and stood up so fast and leaped off the bed.

"Liam!" He got a face full of Harlan's cast.

"Dude your casts hurt when you knock people in the face," Liam said but Harlan started to giggle. "So are you really not gonna tell me what you did to mom?"

"Liam please just drop it." He put Harlan down at shrugged.

"You normally don't piss mom off that's been my job for seventeen years I'm just wondering if you're gonna start stealing my thunder."

"Shut up and get the hell out." I playfully punched his shoulder and he hit me right back.

"Come on Harlan." He left my room with Harlan following him talking about something mom bought for him.

I quickly changed and went downstairs mom and Kayla were talking and Benji was playing with Willow. "Hey." Mom just glanced at me.

"Hey babe, you sleep good?"

"Yeah… Mom, can we talk? Outside?"

"Sure." As we were making out way outside she stopped to ruffle Willow's little bit of hair. "So what do you want to talk about?" I closed the door and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I fucked up I know I always promise that I won't go back to drugs and I have always broken that promise but I-"

"Have you ever asked your father why he quit drinking?" Mom asked sitting down on the patio swing chair thingy.

"Because he was becoming a dick when he drank? Forgot about his family." Mom shook her head.

"Did he ever tell you what happened the last time he got blackout drunk?"

"No."

"Next time you see him ask him and don't stop asking until he tells you because if you keep fucking up that's what you're gonna end up doing with your life and I do not want to see that."

"I'm so confused… What did dad do?"

"That's not my story to tell Ryland but I can tell you this, I have tried and tried and I am tired of it we taught you better then this and if you want to throw away your life for this go right ahead toss everything you love down the drain because I cannot and will not go through this again." I really fucking hate this tough love shit. "I love you so much Ry but you don't listen and you damn sure don't learn."

"Mom-"

"I grew up with a father who did drugs and I'm sure Jon has told you stories about our father and the things he use to do."

"I would never hurt-"

"Drugs change people Ryland." She was crying now. "Before you started again when was the last time you did drugs?"

"Up until I found out you had cancer. I think…" I said softly.

"So in those months where you would ignore everyone, it was because you were too busy doing drugs?"

"I get it, mom."

"No, you don't Ryland because you continue to do these things and you won't stop until you lose everything."

"I can't lose them." I looked inside at Willow, she was throwing blocks around and then running to go get them to take them back to Benji who had his arms open just waiting for her. "They are my world."

"So change your act because the conversation I had with Kayla earlier while you were sleeping wasn't pretty." She usually would kiss my cheek or something after a talk like this but she just gave me this sad smile and went inside.

Kayla pulled me to the side and told me to come with her up to Harlan's room. "So why are we going to his room?" I asked as we walked up the steps.

"Because he's in his room."

"But why are we?"

"I want to tell him about the baby and I wanted both of us to do it." I wonder what she and my mom talked about but I didn't want to ask because I was afraid of what her answer might be.

"You okay?" She asked grabbing my hand.

"Why are you not more mad at me? Why aren't you like screaming and throwing things and threatening to leave?" I asked carefully.

"I honestly considered it a lot while you were sleeping…"

"Why didn't you?"

"What would that have solved? You probably would've just done drugs more if I left or fucked up even more so I called your mom and told her because I figured she'd know what to do."

"You stayed because-"

"I stayed because I love you and I can't picture life without you and our kids would miss the shit out of you. This baby," She took my hand and placed it on her stomach. "Deserve to get to know his or her father."

"I love you."

Harlan had his head under the bed talking away at whatever he had with him I looked over at the tank where his gecko was and it wasn't there so Kayla took a few steps closer to me. "Babe-"

"Come here Har mommy and I have something to tell you," I said and Harlan started to crawl under the bed more.

"Daddy! Help me!" He yelled.

"What's wrong?"

"Charmander got out and now he's under the bed."

"Come on out and let me get him bud." Harlan struggled to crawl out and had a little freak out until I grabbed his legs and just dragged him out.

"Thank you, daddy." I got down onto the floor to look under his bed and sure enough, Charmander was just chillin under his bed.

"I got him."

"Good job daddy! Mommy, he isn't lost anymore."

"Oh yay…" She said with fake enthusiasm. "Come sit down while daddy puts _Charmander_ away." She didn't like his name I thought it was adorable and Harlan loves Pokemon it was going to be his new theme for the house in LA. He even wanted me to pay Logan to make him a few Pokemon prosthetics, of course, I didn't know about this until he came up to me asked for money to send to uncle Logan.

"Why sad mommy?"

"I'm not sad baby boy I'm happy."

"Are you happy cause daddy is home?"

"Yeah I'm happy daddy's home and we have something to tell you."

"What?" She looked at me but I shook my head, I wanted her to be the one.

"We're gonna have another baby." He smiled so big and put his cast on his face. "Do you know what that means?" He nodded getting up and jumping up and down on his bed.

"I'm gonna be a big big brother!" He yelled.

"Yeah." Kayla kissed his cheek.

"Can we go tell Willow and grandma and uncle Liam and uncle Benji and-"

"Buddy slow down."

"But daddy come on." He got behind me and started pushing me with his entire body.

"Harlan-"

"Dinner's ready!" Benji yelled, I'm sure mom told him to come up here and tell us but he just had to scream it.

 **Sadie's Pov**

We have only been home with Alexander for a few hours and DJ and Rosie were over the excitement of a new baby brother. "Mommy why's he always crying?" DJ asked covering his ears.

"He's waiting to get his diaper changed but daddy had to get the wipes." DJ sighed.

"Daddy should hurry." He went back to watching SpongeBob and Alex continued to cry DJ looked at him. "Empire I trying to watch SpongeBob so you gots to be a quiet baby okay?" He didn't care he just kept crying. "Mommy!"

"I'm sorry babe," Max said handing me the wipes and another outfit for him. "I couldn't find them and then Cambry called me."

"Did they let Kai go home?"

"The antibiotics are working and he should be home either tonight or tomorrow morning."

"When next week did you want to take him?" I asked starting to change him and he finally quieted down some DJ smiled at him.

"Good baby." He said leaning down to kiss his head.

"I don't know… Maybe we'll take him the week after or something." He shrugged.

"Max-"

"Huh?"

"You told Kai you'd take him next week." Once I finished changing Alex Max took him and sat down to bottle feed him, we were trying out formula to see if he liked it as well as breastfeeding it was just easier on both of us if he drank formula for when I'm not here and Max has him.

"He's two babe I'm sure he won't-"

"He's three."

"Right three… I keep forgetting that." Rosie scooted over towards Max and watched Alex eat.

"Why don't you want to take Kai?"

"Well we have our hands full with Empire and the kids and Kai is a lot of work so maybe we just hold off until Empire is a bit older."

"We're moving soon though and we won't be able to take Kai whenever we want." I never really asked about that. "Did you and Cambry come up with a schedule or something for when we move? Are we getting Kai for like the summer or something?"

"Yeah… Something like that." He muttered he was definitely acting off but I was too tired to question it even farther.

He smiled down at Alex making little baby noises to him. When we introduced the kids to their baby brother they were more interested in what was wrong with Kai and I thought I would be bitter at the fact that they didn't care but it melted my heart to see them care so much about Kai. "You love daddy don't you Emp?" He kissed his nose.

"Emp? Where did you get Emp from?"

"That's how Kai says Empire and I thought it was really cute."

"You can't give a nickname to a nickname." I said but Max just shrugged.

"Empire is not a nickname it's his middle name."

"Daddy?" DJ said tapping on him. "Can I hold Empire?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, buddy once he's done eating you can have him alright?" DJ nodded and watched Empire eat.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, bud?"

"He's drinking a bottle," DJ said and touched his head. "Cause he's just a baby so he can't really eat food cause he don't got no teeth and he was in mommy's belly."

"I put-"

"DO NOT SAY THAT!" I yelled kicking his leg.

"I wasn't gonna say anything." He muttered giving me a small cute smile.

He burped Empire and then carefully put him in DJ's arms and it was the cutest thing ever to see my boys all sitting together. "Mommy." Rosie climbed up on the couch with a cup.

"What's that baby?"

"Fish." She said holding up her cup of goldfish.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Daddy."

"Max! I told her no because of dinner."

"I haven't even started cooking yet so I figured a before snack was okay."

"Max-"

"Look at how cute DJ is," He said pointing to the boys. "Rosie come by your brothers so I can get a picture." She nodded shoving a handful of goldfish into her mouth before going over to DJ and Empire.

"Say cheese!" DJ yelled.

"Chee!" Rosie yelled trying to smile with a mouth full of goldfish.

We spent the day just being lazy and bumming it around the house Max told me I didn't have to go back to work until I wanted to and I could even bring Empire with me. "What's on your mind babe?" Max asked setting the baby monitor up.

"The custody thing with Kai."

"What about it."

"I don't know you just seemed upset when I brought it up did something happen?"

"No baby don't worry about it."

"But everything alright right? Like we can still get him even though we're going to New York?"

"Yeah…" He shrugged a bit. "Aren't you tired? He's gonna get up like a million times."

"Night Max." I kissed him and went around to my side.

"Night…" He sounded like he was crying but when I looked over he had just turned the light off.

 **Harlan's Pov**

Daddy and I were having a dude day that's where we spend the entire day hanging out and having fun. Mommy and Willow went out with grandma to go shopping and I wanted to go because I didn't want to leave mommy but daddy made me stay home. "What do you want to do Har?"

"When is mommy coming home?" I asked daddy sighed.

"Don't worry about mommy."

"But I miss her," I whined.

"Yeah but I'm here."

"But mommy is always with me and she loves me and gives me kisses," I said looking down I was still in my pajamas.

"And I don't?" Daddy looked sad by what I said and if I had a hand right now I'd let him hold it.

"You aren't home and it's just me and mommy and Willow that's all."

"Buddy-"

"And Cammie! She's like my other mommy cause she's always here and she calls me mister handsome and when I had a nightmare she let me sleep upstairs with Kai and I cuddled with Arlo and Nugget."

"I'm sorry I'm not here buddy I know that must suck not having me around a lot."

"I get sad sometimes but mommy says you have an important job and when I'm bigger I'll be able to go to work with you."

"You wanna come?"

"No… I don't want to leave mommy she'd miss me and I'd miss her lots and lots."

"I think mommy would be happy if you came with on tour."

"When do you have to leave?"

"Really early tomorrow morning."

"Oh…" I didn't say anything else I wasn't happy daddy was leaving but I can't be sad because he has to work.

"How about we go ice skating?"

"I gots no hands!"

"You don't need hands you need feet." I looked down and then to daddy.

"I have feet."

"So what do you say?"

"Mommy won't like that I have casts on."

"You know how mommy makes rules?" I nodded. "Well daddy can make rules to and I say that you can go ice skating."

"I thought mommy's make the rules and daddies listen to them." Daddy laughed and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder I screamed as he carried me up to my room.

"Alright here's a lesson for you." Daddy said taking my shirt off carefully. "Mommy's think they make all the rules and that they are the bosses." He grabbed a shirt that I didn't like. "But in reality, daddy's are just afraid to make mommy's mad because they turn into big scary monsters."

"Like the monsters from aliens?"

"I was thinking more like gremlins but that works too I guess."

We were going downstairs when the door opened I thought it was mommy but it was Cammie and Kai. "How is he?" Daddy asked ruffling Kai's hair.

"So much better he actually woke up in a great mood and ran around for a few minutes and he ate didn't you." Kai nodded staying close to Cammie.

"So the infection is gone?"

"No it's still there and he will be getting new medicine through his port to take care of that and they said that it would hurt but he needs it done but for now he's okay. Still a little tired and weak but he's getting better."

"Go?" He asked pointing to daddy.

"We need to get you upstairs and you need to lay down for a bit."

"No." He whined daddy smiled.

"I can take him for a bit so you can relax… I know these last couple days must've been hard on you."

"Where are you guys going?" She asked I jumped up and down.

"Ice skating!"

"No, no, no, no," Cammie said and Ryland sighed.

"Has Kai ever done anything fun? In his entire life?"

"I think I'm too scared to do those types of things with him and Max hardly ever has him so no I'd say he hasn't ever done anything fun…"

"What do you say Har? Can Kai join are dude day?"

"Yeah! He's a dude so he can."

"Are you sure? I can just take him up-"

"No text Kayla meet up with her or go watch a movie with my brothers or something they are up in the game room."

"Actually I'm right here." Liam said leaning against the wall. "Hey good looking." He winked at Cambry who groaned and turned to daddy.

"Are you sure about taking him? He won't be too much of hassle?"

"Are you guys ignoring me?" Liam asked waving his hands.

"Of course not and if he needs a nap I have Willow's stroller in my car I think…"

"Is it pink? Because if so-"

"It's black and blue Harlan picked it out."

"Do you want to go with uncle Ryland?"

"Ya." He said and moved away from her to grab my hand.

"Do you want to take Arlo with you?"

"Sure I don't care."

"Are you really sure your okay with Kai coming? It's supposed to be your time with your daddy."

"Yeah, he can come cause Kai is like my brother and best friend." I hugged him tightly Kai giggled wrapping his arms around me.

Kai was in my car seat and I was just on the real seat it was my first time in a real seat. "We go?" Kai asked as daddy drove.

"Ice skating."

"Oh." He said clapping his hands I don't think he knew what ice skating was but he was happy.

"Are you sad that Max isn't coming?"

"Ma?" He frowned.

"Your daddy?"

"daa a ome if amily." He said softly I didn't understand what he said so I gave him a piece of candy that Benji gave me. "Ooh." He said just looking at it He was like a puppy sometimes.

"You got eat it, Kai." I said and daddy looked at me in his mirror.

"What are you doing Harlan?"

"Kai wanted some candy, right?" I asked Kai and he held it up.

"I go andy!" He yelled.

"How did you even give that to him? You have two casts on."

"I used my mouth."

"He moth."

"Mouth. M-o-u-th."

"Mouth," Kai said softly.

"Good job Kai." I wonder if DJ and Rosie help him practice his words he loves learning.

"Mouth." Kai said again. "Ry." Daddy glanced back at us.

"Yeah?"

"I learn mouth!" He yelled.

"Daddy guess what?"

"What Harlan?"

"Cambry and I taught him how to say learn and I taught him play, Harlan, friend, and popsicle!"

"Oh really? I actually didn't know that you two spent that much time together."

"Kai is my best friend."

"Friend." Kai said.

"Because we're the same." I said and Kai nodded.

"The same?" Daddy parked the car.

"We're both different but that's okay." Kai reached over to tap my head. "Yeah?"

"Out?"

"Daddy, can we get out of the car now?" Daddy got out and opened Kai's door first Arlo jumped out and then daddy helped Kai put his face mask on. "Don't forget about me!" I yelled.

"I could never forget about you, my dude."

"Okay, dude." I said and daddy laughed.

Daddy taught me how to ice skate and even though I wasn't super good I could still do it without daddy's help but Kai was scared but excited he held onto daddy's hands skating in front of him. Well, daddy was kinda just pushing him but Kai was having fun. "You wanna get Harlan?"

"Ya!"

"You better skate faster Har." Kai has his head back laughing really hard.

"No Kai tell daddy to stop!" I yelled trying to go faster but I wasn't extremely good and daddy played hockey so it's not super fair.

"Ge him!" Kai yelled still laughing.

"Hold on." Daddy said and lifted Kai up and started to really skate.

"Not fair!" Daddy caught me and Kai wrapped his arms around my neck and we both fell. "Are you okay Kai?"

"Fun!" He yelled holding his hand up for daddy to help him up. "Gain! Gain!" He tried to jump and almost fell again.

"Kai try and skate to daddy." I said and daddy backed up a bit. "Go on."

"Scaw."

"No it's not scary Kai come on no one will let you fall. Right daddy?"

"Of course come on buddy." He held his hands out for Kai and I gave him a little push.

Kai held his hand out to try and reach daddy but he was too far away so he scooted a bit closer and tried to reach for him again before he looked back at me. "Har." He held his hand out for me so I let him grab my cast and we skated over to daddy together.

"Alright now Harlan go back." Daddy said I nodded and skated back to where I was and almost fell again Kai laughed at me. "Can you skate to Harlan?"

"Ya." He held his hand out and took a deep breath before moving really slowly but by himself towards me.

"You're doing it! You're doing it!" Even though Kai had on his face mask on I could tell he was smiling because he's my best friend and I know everything about him.

"Daddy." Kai said and daddy bit his lip.

"I probably should've invited Max or at least told him I was doing this." Daddy muttered quietly.

When we got home Liam was following mommy and, daddy went upstairs for a minute to take Kai home because he fell asleep in the car from all the fun. "Please? Please? Please? Please? Pleaaaase?" Liam whined.

"Do you ever stop?" Mommy asked.

"No. Please? Please?"

"Liam." Mommy groaned.

"Please Kayla?"

"What are you doing?" Daddy asked Liam looked at him and shook his head.

"You won't give in to me so I'm gonna go back to Kayla. Please? Please?"

"FINE! Get in the damn car and do it now before I change my mind!" She yelled and Liam smiled said a quick thank you before running out of the room.

"What does he want?"

"Congratulations you are buying your brother a game he really wants because your mother said no and before you say no he's followed me around for an hour begging I tried to tell your mom but she told Liam no so he came back to me so I'm taking your card and I'm going to buy him the stupid game because I want to strangle him," Mommy said in one breath.

"What game?"

"I don't know and I don't care I'm going to the store and yes I will probably look at baby stuff and yes I will probably cry because it's so cute and tiny."

"Do you want me to come with?"

"It's-"

"Mommy, can I come to tell you bout my dude day with daddy and Kai?"

"Of course baby boy." Liam peeked his head back in.

"Are we going?" He asked mommy glared at him and we started walking out. "Dude she's scary." Liam said to daddy.

 **Ryland's Pov**

I walked through the airport feeling tired and drained, today was just horrible. I tried to say goodbye to the kids before I left but Willow woke up and I didn't want to wake Kayla so I tried to get her back to sleep and she puked on me then I forgot to say goodbye to Harlan and when Kayla was taking me to the airport she just had to stop for food so I missed my flight. "Ryland?" Dad walked up to me and sighed. "Are you trying to ignore me." Dad asked running a bit to catch up with me.

"Why are you here?"

"Didn't your mom tell you? I'm on Ryland duty." I groaned.

"I am not a child stop treating me like one."

"Stop acting like one." Dad said.

"Are you gonna go off on me as well? Because I have had a lot of yelling these past few days."

"Kayla?"

"No! Mom!"

"She called me yelling for about twenty minutes and then crying for another thirty."

"Dad-"

"Don't start with me JJ… I'm not going to yell I'm sure your mother did enough of that. All I am going to say is I'm really disappointed I thought you learned better. You watched as Max overdosed, do you want that to be you next?"

"No."

"So man the fuck up before you lose your kids." Dad said and turned around and started walking away.

He didn't talk to me the entire car ride back to the hotel so I scrolled through my Instagram and saw a cute picture that Max posted of Sadie, DJ, Rosie, and Empire with a little caption that said. _My world in one picture._ I scrolled away from Max's shit and onto Jessie's she was practically naked in this picture so I sent her a nice little text before putting my phone away.

"Why are you following me?" I asked dad as I got out of the elevator at our hotel.

"I'm going to my room."

"Were on the same floor?"

"Try the same room."

"What…?"

"Ryland duty remember?"

"Dad I'm not gonna do drugs. I promise."

"Well, your promises don't really mean anything right now."

"Dad-"

"I can't trust you, Ryland. I've lost my mom, my dad, my brother, and I'll be damned if I have to bury my child now get in that room and go take a nap or a shower because you look like fucking hell."

 **Next chapter a little time jump until a little before Max and Sadie's move to New York**


	53. Chapter 53 Old Memories

**Hiyall03- I mostly post every Saturday but I may start doing Saturday one story and Sunday my other story**

 **Sarah- I'm sorry I'm answering your question in a different story but he does something else for the break up to happen**

 **Kayla's Pov**

I was upstairs with Cambry watching some horrible rom-com and Cambry kept making these stupid horrible jokes throughout the movie. "I can't believe your getting married in Italy." She said softly once the movie was over.

"Thanks for all the help with the planning and everything I know you have a lot on your plate right now." She smiled and her blue eyes reminded me of Max for a second.

"Well, I was happy to help I'm usually not into the whole wedding planning thing because let's face it none of my other friends ever ask me to plan something for them so it took me by surprise when you asked."

"I wasn't aware you had many friends." Cambry burst out laughing and I felt horrible. "I'm so sorry! I thought I said that in my head…" She was still laughing.

"That was great." She said and then nudged me when I looked down. "It was funny don't worry."

"No, really I shouldn't have said that."

"I have friends I just don't belong in that sort of group anymore even though they try and make me hang out with them." She shrugged like it was nothing but I was intrigued.

"What kind of group?"

"I was… part of this uh… club…"

"What kind of club?" I looked up from my phone to see her hardcore blushing. "Okay now I really want to know what this club is." She sighed and looked around.

"You know it's only us here right? Well Kai to but he's asleep." She took a deep breath and pushed her hair back.

"It was a um…" She dropped her head. "A BDSM club." She said softly.

I didn't even know what to say I had a million things running through my head so I was just staring at her. "Kayla? Are you gonna say anything?" I tried to collect my thoughts.

"So like some Christian Grey type of stuff?"

"I mean it was an actual club but yeah sure think of it like that." She said and I thought about what she had said about her and Max and how their relationship was really fucked up.

"Wait… Max is into that type of stuff?" It was kinda hot until I thought about him and my sister.

"Used to be he gave it up because he didn't like the person he was." She said casually picking up the bag of chips.

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you still into uh being a-"

"A pet?" She asked looking down into the bag.

"Huh I always thought they were called sub-" Her laugh made me stop.

"It is," She sighed. "That's what Max called me." I couldn't picture it and I'm sure she saw me trying to picture Max that way. "He was dark and mean and ruthless… He has so much hate in his heart for things he couldn't control and when we were together the drugs didn't help his anger problem… He's different now, I don't know the Max he is now but I'm happy he's changed." She brushed her hand over a tattoo so I grabbed her arm and looked at the at the heart with barbed wire around it.

"For Max?" I asked softly.

"No… We had this twice a month thing were we'd go on a date or something normal and we ended up picking tattoos for each other I picked the one he got for his dad and he picked this and when I asked why he said that my heart was guarded with barbed wire." I looked at it again there were words around the heart. "There were times where I thought-" She stopped and shook her head and stood up and came back a few minutes later with a little book. "I was in love with him but Max hated me and he probably still does but… I want Kai to know that at one point Max and I were at least… I don't know how to put it because love isn't the word." She handed me the book.

"Kai's baby book?" I opened it to a really cute picture of Cambry on Max's lap with his arms wrapped around her Max kissing Cambry's head and a huge smile on her face and under that was a picture of Kai so tiny with medical equipment all around him. "He was so tiny…"

"He was a little under two pounds and his entire hand could fit on my finger he was so precious though…" She put her hand on the picture and tears welded her eyes.

"Do you want more kids?" I asked and she wasted no time shaking her head.

"No."

"Oh come on!" She put the chips down and really looked at me.

"No more kids for me."

"Why not?" She shrugged but looked at the picture again.

"As normal parents, your job is to raise your kids and send them off into the world," She took a deep breath and leaned back against the couch. "But me…. I have no idea with Kai, I don't know if he gets to live a long life and die an old man all I have is right now and at any second that can change so my job as a parent is to make sure he gets to grow up and be happy however long that may be." I thought about all the things I wanted for Harlan and Willow and wondered what went on in Cambry's mind when she thought about the future.

"Is this the only picture you have with Max?" I didn't want to talk about Kai anymore because the thought of not having him around was way too much.

"There are some throughout the book Kai likes looking at them I've never really shown it to him before he met Max but now anytime he looks at it he smiles so big and says daa…." She shrugged again. "Although Max hasn't seen Kai at all since the baby was born but I knew that would happen."

"Cambry-"

"It's okay Kayla I'm not bitter or anything Kai has a lot of people who care about him."

"You never answered my question."

"Which was? I already told you I wasn't having any more kids, I got my tubes tied after I had Kai."

"You know are you still into being someone's sex slave or whatever." Her mood instantly changed she was so tense but her body relaxed and she laughed.

"I was never a slave but to answer your question no…. I was on a lot of drugs back then and I was so use to people treating me like shit that being in that lifestyle just came naturally I don't know how to really explain it."

"Would you ever do drugs again?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Fuck no… Drugs fucked up Kai's life and that's all on me, I got myself clean for Kai and I can't go back down that track."

"I wish Ryland felt that way…." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"He's been doing drugs again." Cambry bit her lip. "Are you okay?" She shook her head.

"I'm gonna k-" She stopped talking when she heard a door slam and Arlo run out and Kai walking towards us dragging something along his stuffed hippo. "Hey, baby you didn't sleep for that long." He struggled to get up on the couch and sat right on Cambry and looked up at her and smiled.

"Maa." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her so her arm was over him, he wrapped his arms around her arm and looked at me.

"Hey, sweet boy."

"Hi." He snuggled back into Cambry but then frowned. "Ha?"

"Harlan's with his grandma right now." Kai's frown returned.

"Osie?" He asked looking up at Cambry.

"She's at daddy's house baby." He smiled again.

"Daaa!"

"Daddy's busy today Kai." His smile fell once again and this time he leaned back against her again but this time he started to cry.

"Do you want me to go?" I asked as he started to cry louder Cambry shook her head while turning him around.

"No, we still have some last minute wedding details to finish up."

"Speaking of my wedding you never told me if you're coming or not."

"I had no one to watch Kai until my mom offered to take him to some family thing that's happening in Ohio."

"How long is he gonna be gone for?"

"Three weeks." She said sadly but she was still smiling. "He's gonna have fun though and that's what matters."

"Your worried that he's gonna get sick or something?"

"No my mom's a nurse and can take better care of him then I do." I slapped her shoulder.

"You are amazing Cambry stop saying otherwise." She looked down at Kai who was sleeping again.

"It's probably just the guilt that's always eating away at me." She mumbled like it was nothing at all.

"Cambry-"

"Have you ever done drugs?" She asked and I laughed.

"No."

"Liar…" Aaron mumbled.

"You scared the shit out of me!" I yelled throwing a pillow in his direction.

"Hey, baby," Cambry said leaning back for Aaron to kiss her forehead. "What's he talking about?"

"Nothing."

"What was it? Freshman or Junior year of college Kayla?" Aaron asked with a smirk.

"End of Freshman year," I mumbled thinking back to that night.

"What happened?"

"I smoked weed once...barely and it was horrible," I said and Cambry laughed. "Never again."

"What happened?" Cambry asked but I spoke before Aaron could.

"It was just a horrible experience that I will not share with anyone and my friends who were there that night still make fun of me." I glared at Aaron. "Anyway moving back to wedding stuff," I said Aaron laughed and ended up waking Kai up.

"I'll take him into the room and watch a movie with him you two continue the wedding planning."

"You could help," Cambry said but Aaron looked down at the magazine and shook his head.

"Come on K." Kai stood up on Cambry and jumped to Aaron he laughed when Cambry gasped.

 **Harlan's Pov**

Grandma took Willow and me to the toy store and I got some new army men and a new helmet for my dirt bike. "Ah!" Willow yelled pointing at a baby doll in a stroller. "Ah!" She yelled again.

"Is that what you want princess?" She yelled again and grandma laughed and grabbed it. "Harlan come on."

"Grandma?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Will mommy and daddy still love me when the baby comes?" I asked and grandma stopped pushing the cart.

"What are you talking about?" I just shrugged. "Harlan?"

"My old mommy and daddy didn't like me once Katie was born and then mommy left me and just took Katie and daddy left me at the park…."

"Har…" Grandma looked sad. "They love you so much and no matter what."

"But-"

"No buts Har nothing will change how much they love you." I nodded but I still was scared.

"Are we going home after this?"

"Yeah, you and Willow need some food."

"Is it almost time to go see daddy?" I asked grandma as we walked through the store.

"Two more weeks and then it's time." She said and Willow kept trying to get out of the cart. "Willow sit down," Grandma said but she stood up instead so grandma let Willow out of the cart and just like a bad little baby she started running in the other direction.

"Willow!" I yelled and I couldn't grab her because I still gots no hands but she started walking towards us when grandma started going the other way and when she reached grandma she helped her push the cart to the front. "Grandma?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"At our new house daddy says I have a surprise!" I cheered and grandma raised her eyebrow.

"What kind of surprise?" She asked as she put our toys up on the big thingy that moves.

"I don't know he won't tell me," I said sadly. "But when we Facetime he says that it's gonna be super cool and just for me."

"Me," Willow said.

"No not for you for me."

"Me!"

"No me!" I yelled back.

"You two cut it out," Grandma said lifting Willow up and putting her back in the cart she didn't like that at all but grandma didn't pay any attention to her.

"Two broken arms? That's awesome." I turned around and there was a guy standing there he didn't look very nice.

"...Thanks." I looked down at my casts my arms weren't broken though they just had to have a little surgery to make them feel better that's all.

"You okay?" He asked I looked at grandma she was paying for the stuff and Willow was hitting her arm with her empty snack cup.

"Yeah," I said and his eyes wandered down and I lifted up my foot.

"I gots light up shoes!" I said and stomped down and my cars shoe started to flash he smiled.

"Maybe they have them in my size." I giggled and grandma turned around and pulled me towards her.

"Come on baby." Grandma put me in the cart so I wouldn't walk too slow going to the car. "What did he say to you?" She asked once we left.

"He said that two broken arms were awesome and that he liked my shoes." I looked down at them again and frowned they weren't the ones I wanted, the ones I asked mommy for they had lace and I have to have straps because of my stupid hands.

Grandma clicked in Willow and then lifted me up into my car seat, "What's wrong Har?" Grandma asked kissing my head as she clicked me in.

"Nothing." She just frowned but nodded.

We were listening to daddy in the car and I was screaming the song just like daddy does and grandma didn't look like she was enjoying it but she would smile when I would move my head back and forth. "Grandmaaaa!" I whined when the music stopped playing.

"I'm sorry baby I'm getting a phone call." She said and answered it by pressing a button on the steering wheel. "Hello?"

"Uh… Hi, Clary, it's me, Henry."

"UNCLE HENRY!" I yelled and he laughed.

"Hey, little dude."

"Is everything okay? Is Jessie alright?"

"Yeah, she's perfect."

"Is something wrong?" Grandma asked.

"It's Logan…." He said softly and Grandma looked at me before talking.

"What's wrong with Logan?"

"Well, he uh… Well…"

"Henry?"

"Logan and Damien broke up… I haven't been able to get Logan out of bed he won't move, won't talk, won't eat, I've tried everything for the last three days and I really didn't want to call you because you are probably busy but I'm really worried about him. I can usually get him to talk to me but-"

"I'm at Ryland's with the kids but I will be on the first flight to New York."

"Do you want me to tell him that you're-"

"No, he'd just pretend to be fine and tell me not to come."

"I'm sorry I really tried to-"

"Henry don't apologize."

"Right, yes ma'am."

"And don't call me that."

"Yes, ma- Clary…." Grandma looked really sad for some reason.

"Are you sad grandma?" She looked back at me in the mirror.

"No baby I'm fine." She smiled and turned back on daddy's music.

Once we got home I ran around looking for mommy but she wasn't here, "Grandma where is mommy at?" Grandma had Willow in her arms and she wasn't very happy.

"I don't know maybe she's up with Cambry?" I nodded and ran up all the steps again plus the steps to get to Cambry's home and I knocked on the door because mommy says it's rude to just barge into someone's room or home.

"Come in!" Aaron yelled so I opened the door and ran in and someone caught me and started tickling me.

"Slow down Bubba," Cambry said and kissed my cheek.

"Is mommy here?"

"Yeah Kai was showing her something in his room go on." She let me go and I started running again to Kai's room but I have no hands to open the door so I ran back to Cambry she was in the kitchen putting stuff away.

"Cammie?"

"Yeah, handsome?" I smiled, I like when she calls me that and sometimes she winks at me and I blush and then she laughs and sometimes kisses my cheek.

"I can't open Kai's door." I looked down at my casts and she ruffled my hair. "Come on Harrie." I don't like when she calls me that. Uncle Aaron called me that once when we were making fun of each other and mommy and Cambry thought it was super cute and now they call me that.

Once Cambry opened the door Kai yelled and tried to close it. "Hi Kai!" I yelled and he stopped pushing at the door.

"Ha!" Kai hugged me and then grabbed me pulling me into his room and Cammie closed the door smiling. "Se?" He said pointing at something in mommy's hand.

"Hi, mommy."

"Hey, Har." I jumped up on Kai's bed it was kinda big cause it was here before Cambry and Kai moved in. "What's wrong baby?"

"Willow was crying the entire way home and I got a headache and my arm is itchy."

"You just have a few more days before we see the doctor again."

"Am I getting them off?"

"Yeah, and he might put a new one on we don't know yet." I looked at what she had in her hand and smiled at Kai's picture.

"What's that?" I asked looking over mommy.

"Kai was telling me that he drew his family and he needed help naming everyone." She said and showed me.

"Did he do that himself?"

"Ya!" Kai said clapping his hands.

"Who is in the picture?" I asked Kai, I sat down beside him and put the picture down in front of us.

Mommy helps Kai learn just like me and she teaches him how to write and I like to teach him how to speak new words. The picture was of Cambry, Aaron, mommy, daddy, me, Willow, Arlo, Nugget, and even Sergio.

"Amy." He said meaning family.

"Yep, that's our family." I patted his head when we go to the park together people ask if we're brothers and I always say yes.

"Maa?" Kai asked looking at mommy and she nodded and he picked it up and left with it.

"Did you and Kai just make that?" I asked and mommy nodded.

"He wanted to make Cambry a present." Mommy stood up and I kissed her belly.

"Hi, baby." Mommy smiled as she grabbed my hand and we walked out.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Cambry was holding Kai kissing him over and over while he giggled. "Thank you." She said to mommy who shrugged.

"He loves to learn and he's so smart and really all I did was write it down and watched him copy the words. Besides, when I was younger I wanted to be a kindergarten teacher."

"Mommy? Can I spend the night here?" I asked mommy shook her head.

"No baby their busy today."

"Oh…" I sighed and leaned back against mommy.

"Come on baby." Mommy put her hand on my shoulder and we started to leave.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Cambry asked looking down at me.

"Nothing," I said softly mommy ruffled my hair.

"He wanted to spend the night up here." Cambry looked at Aaron who shrugged.

"We're just going to see Kai's heart doctor and then to dinner but Harlan can come."

"Please mommy? Please?"

"Are you sure?" I asked Cambry nodded and looked at Aaron.

"Do you care?"

"Nah, come on Har." I wrapped my casts around mommy for a minute and then ran over to Kai.

"Do you want to go camping?" I asked Kai he nodded and looked at Cambry.

"I don't think we can go camping today guys."

"No in Kai's room I got a tent in my room and sometimes mommy let me sleep in it." Cambry smiled and nodded.

"Come on Kai let's go get our tent."

"Kay." He said as she put him down and he ran to me. "Om?" He said but he meant room, I tried to help Kai down the steps but he grabbed onto Arlo's harness on his vest and walked down each step slowly so that Kai didn't fall and when he got down all the steps he smiled and wrapped his arms around Arlo's face and said something to him.

When we got into my room Kai jumped up on my bed and picked up one of my toys, everyone treats him differently because he's sick and gots tubes attached to him, but to me, he's just like any other kid he's just a little bit different… Just like me. "Wha is?" He asked holding up Timmy.

"That used to be daddy's when he was small and they gave him to Willow but she doesn't like him anymore so I asked for him because he told me he was sad." Kai looked at for a few minutes before putting it back down.

"Low?" He loved playing with Willow but she's not nice sometimes and if she gets a hold of his tubes she tries to pull it off and it hurts him.

"She's with my grandma." Kai gave a small nod I don't know if he understood me but I think he does.

 **Ryland's Pov**

I couldn't go anywhere without dad coming with me or a twenty-page questionnaire on where I'm gonna be and how long I'm gonna be and when I go to leave dad just tags along. "You hungry kid?" Dad asked leaning against the wall.

"No," I muttered dad threw his empty water bottle at me. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Stop being such a baby," Dad said giving me a look that I didn't care to acknowledge.

"I just want to be alone." He rolled his eyes and hit my leg.

"Come on let's get some food." I rolled out of bed and sighed.

"Aren't you sick of me yet?" Dad laughed.

"You ever get sick of seeing your kids every day?" I thought about it and bumped his shoulder with mine as we walked out of our room.

"Maybe when their teens." I joked and dad rolled his eyes.

When we were in the elevator my phone chimed three times I pulled it out and dad leaned over me I groaned to look at the messages.

 **My Love: How I found the boys this morning :D**

It was a picture of Harlan, Kai, Arlo, and Nugget in a tent sleeping, Kai was cuddled up to Harlan and Arlo was laying beside him and Nugget was laying across the two of them.

"Can I see?" Dad asked I showed him the picture and he smiled. "Kai and Harlan get along?"

"Most of the time they're inseparable Harlan calls him his brother." Dad smiled still looking at the picture.

"What do you think the baby's gonna be?" Dad wanted it to be a girl but I was rooting for a boy but I just shrugged like it was nothing.

"Just healthy… You know the full nine months I was terrified when we had Willow it was all way too much and I'm praying that this pregnancy is better for her because I know she's scared." She just won't say it.

"It will be easier this time around," Dad said and didn't say anything else as we walked through the hotel and ended up at some restaurant with a name I couldn't pronounce because I never learned French like dad insisted. "Cecily would kill to come here." He said with a smile that instantly had me thinking about Willow for some reason.

"Has Cecily ever been to France?" Dad nodded.

"Once for Fashion Week in Paris but she went with your aunt and uncle."

"So?"

"The most she went outside was to walk either to or from the car."

"Damn that sucks."

"Yeah, I remember she ranted about it for a week and then when we finally asked her about fashion week she drove Benji crazy for three weeks talking about it."

"Glad I missed out on that one." I missed being home though and the family all being together.

"How are Benji and Liam?"

"Benji he's… Benji," Dad said laughing. "Liam he's a bit more complicated lately…."

"Meaning?" Dad just looked at me and shrugged as we passed the line of people waiting to get in. "Dad?"

"Hmm?" He asked as he went for the door but I stepped in front of him opening it.

"What's going on with Liam?" He sighed and right as he was about to open his mouth the hostess comes to take us to our table and dad changes the conversation completely but I'm not having it. "Are we finally gonna talk?" He's been looking at his menu for ten minutes.

"He's been having a hard time dealing with the whole teacher thing recently and you know how he never wants to talk about how he feels with anyone other than Logan."

"So you guys are just letting him-"

"He actually came to us and asked if he could go to therapy and of course your mother made sure that he was, in fact, Liam and not some alien or something." I snorted. "He's been better recently he went through a rough patch for a bit."

"I'll talk to him when we're all in Italy, I think this is the one part I hate about my job…"

"Which is?"

"We get crazy busy and by the end of the day I call Kayla to say goodnight to her and the kids and then I go to bed or I get on a plane and do it all over again it's non-stop and I never get to call any of you guys and then stuff happens and I don't hear about it and then I'm the dick because I break promises I made that I tried to keep but couldn't… I use to be so close with Jessie and now," I shrugged and then sighed. "I just want to be close with them again."

"Are you planning on coming on the family vacation?" Dad asked putting his menu down and taking mine away from me.

"Hey, I wasn't done with that," I whined.

"You can never make up your mind and then you ask me what I think you'd like anyway so giving you the menu is pointless and don't give me that look you've been doing this since you were five," I smirked.

"Anyway," Dad laughed at the fact that I wasn't denying what he said. "Why wouldn't I come on a family vacation?"

"We all assumed that you and Kayla would want to go on your honeymoon after the tour."

"Kayla said no."

"No?"

"Apparently to her, the wedding being in Italy is already too much money for her liking so she said that she didn't want a honeymoon or if I was even thinking about doing something it had to be in the state of California so I told her about the family vacation instead."

"I really like Kayla," Dad said and I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face.

"She's amazing isn't she?"

"I think you got some drool falling there JJ." I rolled my eyes.

When we were done eating dad let me go meet up with the guys while he called mom it was a small relief to have a moment alone.

I fell onto the couch beside Spencer, Zach came in throwing something at me. "Try it its candy."

"Oooh," I said picking one and handing it to Spencer.

"Hey! I offered Ryland, not your fat ass." Spencer laughed and took three before throwing them over to Tyler. "There goes my candy…." He muttered.

"So now that we're all here can we finally talk about your bachelor party?" I groaned.

"No."

"Dude-"

"I don't want a crazy party."

"Dude you're getting married we are going to party."

"Spencer-"

"No, you ain't gonna talk us out of this Herondale."

"Guys why can't we just go out for pizza or something?"

"Where is Ryland?" Spencer asked I groaned.

"I'm right here!"

"Dude one last party."

"Nothing crazy dude."

"I promise it won't be crazy." That was a lie but I just shrugged I was actually excited for this.

My phone started to ring I grabbed the candy from Spencer and threw back to Zach. "Hey, baby." Spencer and Tyler 'awed' at me I kicked Spencer but glared at Tyler he was too far.

"Hey." She sounded tired or mad.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just tired didn't get much sleep."

"Why?"

"Cambry and I went out to eat with some of her friends."

"Her friends?"

"Uh huh they're really nice."

"What are the kids doing?" I asked I didn't have much time before we had to go to a signing.

"Harlan is helping Kai do his feeding tube and Willow is eating strawberries and waffles."

"How'd you end up with Kai?"

"Harlan spent the night up with Cambry and them last night and now Kai wants to spend the night down here with us and he's very upset that you aren't here." I laughed softly I love that kid.

"I know he wants to go ice skating again."

"He could've been hurt you know."

"Everyone treats him like a fragile little doll." I knew she rolled her eyes at me.

"Because he is."

"No he's not so he doesn't have the greatest heart in the world it doesn't mean-"

"And on top of a crappy heart, he has over nine chronic illnesses," Kayla said and that was news to me.

"Nine? What the hell is a chronic illness anyway?" She must've moved away from the phone because I could hear her voice faintly. "Hello?" The phone cut out and then I heard her voice again.

"I have to go Kai's trying to get Harlan to drink his nutrition." I didn't get a chance to say anything she hung up and I sighed. _Love you too baby._

"Someone looks like he's in the dog house," Tyler muttered to Zach.

"Suck my dick."

"I'll pass." The door opened and dad came in I groaned.

"Good to see you to kid." He smirked as he took Zach's candy from him and ate the rest of it.

 **Max's Pov**

I had a nightmare for the third time this week and I didn't want to wake Sadie up so I just laid in bed trying to shut the dream out. Empire started to cry I carefully picked up the baby monitor and left the room. "Hey, Emp," I said softly picking him up when I made it to the stairs DJ's door opened and he rubbed his eyes as he walked out.

"Hi, daddy."

"Hey, bud." I ruffled his hair and he reached his hand out to touch Empire.

"Can I hold?" He asked pouting his bottom lip a little.

"Do you want to feed him?" He nodded and we went down to the couch, DJ sat down holding his arms out for his baby brother.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?" I glanced at DJ and then back at my task of not spilling the formula all over the floor.

"I miss grandpa."

"So do I player but we'll get to see him soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I let DJ feed Empire while I made breakfast for the kids and Sadie.

Breakfast was done by the time Sadie came in holding Empire with DJ and Rosie following behind her and to the breakfast nook. "Morning beautiful." I kissed her head and took Empire from her. "Eat."

"Are you not hungry?" Sadie asks picking up Rosie putting her in the chair.

"I ate while I was making it." She nodded and pointed to the chair.

"At least sit?" I sat down and looked down at Empire he was awake and looking around with dark blue eyes. "So I was thinking."

"That's never good." She threw a piece of bacon at me and the kids started to laugh.

"I was thinking that in our new house that we could get the boys a bunk bed."

"You want Empire and DJ to share a room?"

"No DJ and Kai." DJ nodded his head while bouncing up and down in his chair.

"That would be so much fun!" I still haven't told Sadie about Kai not being allowed to come stay in New York with us and I really didn't want to tell her.

"Max?"

"Huh?"

"I mean if you don't like that idea we could always put the baby in the room with us and give Kai the other-"

"No… I like the bunk bed idea I was just…. I haven't seen Kai since Empire was born…" It's been almost a month since then and I feel awful.

"Why don't you call Cambry and ask her if Kai can spend the night?" I went out into the living room and put Empire in his little rocker and called Cambry.

"Please answer," I mumbled as I dialed her number I know she's going to yell at me I haven't checked on Kai since Empire was born.

"Hello?" Well, at least she didn't start it off with what the fuck do you want so maybe this won't be so bad.

"Hey… I was wondering if I could have Kai today?" I asked and waited for what felt like thirty minutes.

"No." And here comes the yelling.

"Please?"

"He had a doctors appointment yesterday a follow up with the specialist on if he needs another surgery for his heart which you failed to show up to even though I texted you three times to remind you and even told you that you could have kept him after his appointment but you didn't show up and I'm getting sick and tired of Kai begging me to go to your house and then when I say no he cries and I become the bad person when it's you because you don't even fucking want him."

"I'm sorry we got busy with the baby and…" I'm a horrible father… "I'll try harder I promise."

"Don't make a promise you aren't gonna keep your moving to the other side of the country Max." She said it softly.

"Cambry just-"

"Just leave us alone… I'm sorry I ever even told you about him." He begs to come over? And I always tell Sadie that we'll get him later and I never thought it would matter because Kai didn't understand but he's getting older and learning.

"I'm a horrible father." I finally said the words and Cambry didn't deny it immediately like Sadie always does because to her and our kids I am a great father but to Cambry I'm a deadbeat and if nothing changes that's what Kai will remember me as.

"I wouldn't go as far to call you horrible just really shitty sometimes." She said and then laughed. "He's spending the night with Kayla she took him and Harlan to the rink."

"The rink…?"

"Ryland and Harlan were having a 'dude day' it's basically father son bonding but Ryland thinks that's lame and calls it a dude day. Anway, he took Kai with and took the boys ice skating he taught Kai how to skate and now Kai is obsessed with it Kayla put Harlan in this class that helps kids learn how to skate because he's going into hockey and all Harlan talks about is hockey so now all Kai talks about is hockey."

"Kai's gonna play hockey?" Just like I did as a kid…

"He can't." His heart.

"Oh…"

"His doctor doesn't think it's a good idea and neither do I but he said that skating is okay as long as we monitor him to make sure it isn't taking to much out of him but he usually goes after naps so he has a lot of energy and then comes home and sleeps again." I should've been the one to teach him I don't even know anything about Kai I always treat him like he doesn't understand what's happening around him.

"Is he in the same class as Harlan?"

"Yeah he loves it and after Kayla's taking them to Buffalo Wild Wings to watch the hockey game, it's what Ryland does with Harlan."

"Can I call Kayla and ask her if I can take him?"

"He's having fun Max don't ruin that."

"How about Monday then?"

"He'll be gone."

"What?"

"He's going with my mom to a family thing out of state."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Seriously? Should I tell you how long you've been in Kai's life? Because I can count on one hand the number of times you've taken your son."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not me you have to apologize to."

"What if I go to the rink?"

"That's your call, not mine… Can I go now?"

"What time is she dropping him off to you?"

"She's not."

"What?"

"She's keeping Kai tonight." Why is it when I try and do the right thing the universe hates me?

"Okay…"

"He'll be back on the eighth."

"I'm moving the sixth." She didn't say anything for a minute. "Cam?"

"And you aren't gonna take him at all before you leave?"

"How the hell can I when-" I yelled I knew I shouldn't of because Sadie came out of the kitchen and to my side.

"Well let's see Max," Cambry said sarcastically. "You have Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday. But god forbid if taking your fucking son disrupts plans with your little perfect family. Don't worry about Kai he survived this long with a-" She stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that was uncalled for I'm just tired of this Max either you are his father or not."

"I'm his father."

"Are you?"

"I have a paternity test that says he's mine," I mumbled.

"Just as you proved with Sadie's kids it doesn't take blood to be a father."

"I'm his father, not the fucking douchebag your dating."

"I'm gonna ignore that comment because I do not bad mouth your girlfriend and I am not gonna start fighting again. Just let me know if you want Kai at all this week if not have a nice life in New York." She hung up and I threw my phone.

"Max?" Sadie said softly.

"What."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's great." She rolled her eyes and sat down beside me taking my hand.

"Stop pretending with me."

"I can't take Kai today and then he's gonna leave on Monday."

"Leave? Where is he going?" I explained everything and she stood up. "Why don't we just take the kids to the-"

"Would you mind if I just went? I've never spent one on one time with Kai and I take Rosie places and I take DJ it just doesn't seem fair that Kai doesn't get that." I thought she'd be mad but she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You're such a good daddy." No… I'm not.

 **Kayla's Pov**

Harlan was skating slowly beside Kai, he was laughing at whatever Kai was saying to him. "Mind if I sit?" I looked up and Max smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I didn't know he liked hockey or ice skating."

"You can thank Ryland for both those… In the short time he was home he took them skating three times for hours and they'd go watch the game after or come home and play hockey out front… Kai loves it but he gets tired really fast."

"Look at him…" He sat down beside me and watched Kai carefully, he had a mask on but I knew that he was smiling and I'm sure Max knew as well. "I don't know him." He said softly.

"What?"

"Sadie says I'm a good dad but I'm not I don't know the first thing about Kai so how can I be a good dad."

"Well he's not stupid," I said and Max looked at me. "You, Ryland, and a lot of other people treat him like he's-"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. You think he doesn't understand or he can't comprehend what you're saying to him. Well he can, he has foods he likes and doesn't, he tells jokes, he has favorite people, he has a toy he's attached to just like normal kids, the only difference is he has some illnesses but you guys treat him like he doesn't have a brain."

"I-"

"I see him everyday Max he's an amazing little boy."

"Can I tell you something but you can't tell Sadie."

"Uh…" I don't like keeping things from her but he looked like he really needed to get something off his chest. "I won't tell her anything."

"I don't want to move to New York like really really don't."

"Why didn't you tell her that?"

"She's so excited to get out of California she's never lived anywhere else and I want her to be happy."

"But?"

"Kai can't visit us there."

"Sadie would never have agreed to go if she knew you wouldn't be able to see your son."

"I didn't tell her."

"Max." I groaned and he nodded.

"I know I'm an idiot for not telling her sooner but she's excited and the kids are excited and I'm not."

"Max you realize when you move and she says oh when is Kai coming and you tell her the truth she's gonna be pissed."

"I know…"

"Tell her."

"I can't."

"Max-"

"I already bought the house but I'm gonna talk to Cambry and probably make the drive."

"Drive?"

"It's the only way I'd be able to take him." I didn't say anything and Max went back to watching Kai skate around with Harlan. "Where is Willow?"

"I traded her for Kai." Max laughed. "Cambry and Aaron took her to some kind of puppet thing."

"Oh." I gave Max a look but he just went back to watching Kai. Arlo was laying by my feet keeping me warm he looked up at me and the poor pup looked tired and bored.

"I know how you feel." I kissed his head. "I'm freezing." Max laughed and shrugged off his jacket. "No."

"Really it's fine, I've been skating since I was four so I'm used to it."

"I hate the cold." I put his jacket on of course it was too big for me but I cuddled into it and sighed happily. "Do you and Ryland share cologne?"

"I actually stole it from him on tour don't tell him because I told him that he left it."

Max had gotten a call so he stepped outside and I went to get the boys. "Mommy! Did you see us?" Harlan was waiting for me to take his skates off, I can't wait until he gets these damn casts off.

"Yeah, I did baby you were so good."

"Me?" Kai said I picked him up and squeezed him.

"You are amazing." He giggled and Harlan nodded along with me.

"Yeah K your really awesome."

"Tank you." He said as I set him down and started to help Harlan with his skates Kai successfully got his off by himself and then hugged Arlo. "Ar." He muttered into his fur and he said something else to him as he stood up.

I couldn't see Max once we got outside maybe he left? I'd give him a piece of my mind if that's the case. "Come on into the car."

"I'm hungry mommy," Harlan said as he struggled to get in the car.

"Let me hel-"

"No!" He yelled, he tried again this time putting his body on the floor of the car and then trying to pull himself up but it wasn't working for him and Kai was laughing at him. "I can do it," Harlan said as he wiggled. "Almost…" He was breathing hard. "There." He got in and took a deep breath. "See mommy? I did it all myself."

"Good job Har."

"My tur." Kai said when Max came up behind him and scooped him up Kai screamed. "Daaa!" His arms went around Max instantly and his head into the crook of his neck.

"Hey, buddy." Max kissed Kai's forehead and turned his head and I could've sworn that Max was crying. "I'm sorry." He said softly kissing him again.

"I ska!" Kai said tapping Max's shoulder.

"I know you did I was watching, you're awesome you know that?" Kai nodded and Max's smile was pure fatherly love. "Cambry said you were gonna take the boys out to eat do you mind if I come?"

"Your paying then," I said sweetly he rolled his eyes.

"I can afford it." He said bumping my shoulder and went to put Kai down but he clung to him.

"Don go." He said with tears in his dark blue eyes and I think Max finally sees how much Kai actually missed him because Max's face expression almost broke my heart and I just wanted to wrap him in a tight hug but I know Max and he'd most likely push me off of him or punch me and I don't know which so I didn't say anything and just watched him.

"I'm not going anywhere I promise." Max looked at his car and then bit his lip.

"Why don't you take Kai?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah go on I mean we're going to the same place."

"You wanna come in my car?"

"Ya." He said sadly wiping his face.

Dinner was fun Kai held onto Max the entire time but Max didn't seem to care and he even got him to eat three wings the most I've ever seen him eat. "Well… I should get going." Max said looking at Kai who was already asleep and in his car seat. "Thanks for letting me tag along."

"Are you sure you don't want to take him? Cambry won't mind."

"No, I know Kai and Harlan were having a sleepover." For the second day in a roll.

"Max-"

"I'll try and take him sometime this week." He said softly and started to walk away I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a much needed hug.

"He loves you so much I don't think you realize that most of the time you are all he talks about." I kissed his cheek. "If you were a horrible father, Kai wouldn't love you so much." I hugged him one last time before pulling away and I noticed he was crying.

"He shouldn't love me…"

"Max-"

"I never hated her." He said softly.

"What?"

"Cambry… She said she wanted Kai to know that she loved me but I hated her… I don't, I mean, I didn't hate her back then."

"I know."

"You do?" I wiped his tears.

"You loved her… A lot." He didn't say anything. "I'm sorry it's not my place to say anything so I'm gonna shut up and take these crazy boys home."

"Kayla-"

"Don't worry Max, your secrets are safe with me." He leaned in to kiss my cheek and open my door for me.

"Thank you for everything." He said giving me a half smile.

"It's what family does."

 **Ryland's Pov**

Dad was talking my ear off about something I really didn't care about. "And then… Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Uh yeah." He shook his head. "Oh come on dad." I groaned.

"What?"

"Can I go hang out with my friends?"

"Oh I'm sorry am I boring you?" Dad asked sarcastically as my phone chimed finally I had text Tyler twenty minutes ago asking what the guys were doing.

 **Tyler: Spence says you have to stay away cuz we're smoking**

That sounded perfect right now but I knew I couldn't even if I wanted to. "Ryland?" Dad said and when I didn't respond he pinched me.

"Ow!" I whined.

You wanna start paying attention to me?"

"I hate to see what you do when mom ignores you." His smile told me enough. "EWWWWWWWWW!"

"I didn't say anything." He was laughing.

"I'm leaving."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I just want to spend five minutes away from you."

"Take a shower, watch a movie, go to bed, call your kids."

"I want to go hang out with-" Dad shook his head.

"Not gonna happen."

"Dad!" Whining wasn't working so I just started to walk away from him I knew he was following me but I didn't care I walked to Spencer's room and knocked on the door. "Since when do you want to spend your only day off hanging out with me and the guys?"

"Since I can't trust you."

"Dad…."

"You aren't gonna get me to stop."

"I'm not asking you to stop I'm asking for five fucking minutes."

"First off, the language watch it, second, I have to call your mother to find out if Benji's okay so you have until then."

"What's wrong with Benji?"

"That's why I'm calling to find out."

I left dad and walked into the room and just closed my eyes for a moment of aloneness. "RyRy!" Spencer yelled once he saw me and my aloneness was gone.

"Don't call me that." Spencer laughed and stood up. "Leaving?"

"Nah… Wanna hit?" He asked and then smiled. "I was just kidding."

"I know…" I wanted to it's been almost a month and I am not gonna fuck up now. "Do you mind uh-" I stopped and sighed.

"I'll just put it out," Spencer said but Tyler took it and left into the bathroom. "You okay?"

"Yeah just got a lot going on…"

"Did Max stop as well? Anytime I talk to him I forget to ask."

"No he hasn't and I've told him to but no he still smokes pot and does coke."

"Dude if Sadie finds out."

"It's not Sadie he has to worry about if Cambry finds out she'd take him back to court." Zach came into the room as Tyler was coming out of the bathroom.

"I feel great," Tyler said and Zach rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure drugs will do that."

"Oh come on haven't you ever-"

"Nope never have and never will."

"Not even-"

"Not even pain medication." Come to think of it I haven't even seen him take Tylenol before his phone began to ring he groaned struggling to get his phone out of his pocket and Spencer and Tyler were making fun of him for it.

"Hey, mom." He said with a smile that fell almost immediately. "What's wrong?" He listened to her and tears came to his eyes and he shook his head. "I'll be on the first plane to-" He stopped and shut his eyes tight. "Mom…"

All the laughter stopped and everyone was watching him and when he noticed us he turned around and started to whisper, Spencer leaned towards me. "What do you think is going on?" Maybe they finally caught the guy who killed Kenzie. No. Zach didn't look like he was getting that news although I doubt I'd know how he'd act.

"No idea," I whispered back.

"Keep me posted, I love you too mom." He hung up and took a deep breath before turning back to us. "I should-"

"What happened?" Zach took a deep breath.

"Henry got hurt at work… He's in surgery right now." He sat down and took a deep breath no one knew what to say and suddenly he stood up and left quickly everyone was about to move to follow him when I jumped up and ran after him.

"Zach wait!" He just held his hand up.

"Leave me alone Ry." I grabbed his arm and he turned he had tears falling down his face. "We can't lose Henry too." I pulled him into a hug and for a second he just stood there before dropping his head onto my shoulder. Spencer and Tyler came out of the room.

"Henry's strong he's got this you don't have anything to worry about." Zach pulled away wiping his eyes.

"Thanks, guys." Dad came up to us and he didn't look too happy.

"Hey, Jace." Spencer waved.

"Hey." He was probably mad because the smell of weed was coming from the room.

"You okay?" Dad asked Zach he quickly told him what happened and dad hugged him and whispered something to him.

Dad didn't say anything as we walked in silence. "I didn't smoke if that's what you're thinking."

"Wouldn't be the first time you lied to me about drugs would it?"

"No it wouldn't but I'm telling you the truth right now."

"I know."

"Is Benji okay?"

"Well your mother isn't with him he's with my parents so I called them and talked to Benji."

"Is he okay?"

"He got stung by a jellyfish and Liam told him that his leg was gonna have to be amputated," I burst out laughing dad punched my stomach. "It's not funny."

"It's a little funny."

We went back up to our room and I thought about what mom said to me so I figured I'd ask him. "Hey, dad?"

"Huh?"

"Why'd you stop drinking?"

"I already told you why." He said picking up his leftovers from last night and walked to the couch.

"Mom told me to ask you about the last time you got blackout drunk." He stopped and looked at me and then shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Mom said you'd say that and to just keep asking you."

"The twins got into trouble and had to stay home so your mom asked me to stay with them while she took everyone else out I can't remember where and we had fought earlier and then she tells me I have to stay home with the twins so I was pissed."

"And you got drunk?"

"Yeah really drunk…"

"What happened?"

"I… I remember being mad at your mom and yelling… Logan asked me to stop drinking and I got even more pissed but Liam pushed Logan out of the way and me…" Dad was looking down at the ground. "I threw the bottle at him and it cut his head really badly he had to get stitches."

"At Liam?"

"Yeah, the scar on his head is because of me…"

"Dad-"

"They were afraid of me after that and I couldn't make it better so I promised I'd never touch alcohol ever again and I haven't."

"But…" I didn't know what else to say.

"The twins were afraid to come near me after that… I tried everything to make it up to them."

"How did you?"

"After a while, I sat them both down and apologized about a million times… Liam asked me not to drink anymore and Logan didn't say anything."

"So they forgave you?"

"Yeah but I still felt awful so I bought Liam his motorcycle and I helped Logan build his library in the basement."

"What did mom say when she found out?"

"I really don't want to talk about this anymore Ry… it was the worst moment in my life."

"I'm glad you don't drink anymore."

"It's only been two years since then but I'm glad to… The last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt you any of you guys."

"We know that dad." I hugged him and thought about what mom said about me. "Thanks for telling me."

"Don't be like me JJ."

"Dad… I wanna be just like you because you're amazing and everyone has a low point in life." He smiled and looked at his food.

"How about you go get some real food?"

"Sure where do you want me to go." I stood up but dad shook his head.

"You have thirty minutes go on."

"You mean?"

"I'm trusting you Ryland don't make me regret it."

"Thank you, dad." I ran out of the room. "Sweet freedom," I mumbled while deciding where to go with my time.

 **In the next chapter Kayla and the kids go to Italy**

 **In Jessie's chapter Liam, Cecily, Benji, and maybe Clary and Jace will all have POV's to kinda catch up with everyone**


	54. Chapter 54 The Wedding Weekend Starts

**I'm back everyone! I know I've been gone for a few months… Sorry about that life kinda got in the way but I'm back and hopefully will be back on track with these updates**

 **RavenSpeaks- To answer your questions 1. Cambry has some secrets that she still has yet told Max that do involve her father who you meet in this chapter, 2. Kayla may let it slip some time in the future and she will confront them one day**

 **CreativeDesigns- Benji is 12**

 **Kayla's Pov**

Harlan and Willow did not do very well on the plane to Italy I think it was just too long for them and by the end, they were both over it. "Mommy!" Harlan yelled trying to pull me off the plane. "Come on! Let's go see daddy!"

"Daddy isn't here yet baby." He sighed and slowed down.

"But mommy home come we have to wait even more? I want to see daddy now." He said softly leaning into me while whining.

"I know you wanted to see daddy right away but I promise it won't be that long once he's done with his concert he's gonna be here okay?" He nodded and grabbed my hand. "How about we go see Cecily and Jessie?" Harlan's face lit up.

"There here!?" He yelled bouncing up and down causing everyone to stop moving and watch him. "Come on mommy!" This time I followed him off while muttering a quick apology to everyone.

Italy was so much more beautiful then I pictured in my head, Harlan and Willow were walking in front of me, well more like Harlan was pulling Willow along she didn't want to be carried and when she'd walk on her own she'd run off so Harlan was holding her hand and every now and then he'd pick her up and carry her for a bit. "Hey mommy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"How come were walking so much?" He asked looking up at me.

"Because I wanted to look around before we go to the hotel." Harlan sighed and started dragging his feet.

"But mommy we've been walking for so much hours." He whined.

"Har it's barely been ten minutes," I said but he just huffed and kept walking along with me. "What's wrong baby?"

"I wanna go see daddy and grandpa." He said softly I picked up Willow and then ruffled Harlan's hair.

"They're not here yet but we can go see auntie Jessie and Cecily right now if you want." His smile got huge and he started jumping up and down.

"Yeah! Yeah! Let's go see them, mommy, right now!" I could hopefully do some exploring when Cambry finally gets here.

Cecily was waiting for me in the lobby her hair was in a messy bun but of course she looked amazing I swear she could be wearing a paper bag and still pull it off. "Kayla!" Cecily ran to me and threw her arms around me hugging me tightly. "I've missed you and my babies!" She kissed Willow and picked Harlan up.

"CeCe!" Harlan wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tightly. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too baby." He cuddled into her putting his head in the crook of her neck.

"You look great," I said but she just shrugged.

"Most of the times you've seen me I only looked good because I either stole the clothes from Jessie or she dressed me and did my make up."

"I thought you were all about fashion and stuff." Cecily shrugged as we walked to the elevator.

"I am but Jess still says I dress like a hobo and whenever we do things together she always picks stuff for me to wear and does my hair and makeup." I wish I had that with Sadie when I was younger, a sister that I would steal clothes from, a sister that didn't mind once in a while helping me put on makeup, doing hair together. "Anyway this weekend is gonna be huge are you ready?"

"I'm scared and excited."

"Scared why?" Before I could answer Willow started to try and wiggle out of my arms and started to cry when I wouldn't put her down. "What's wrong Willow Pillow?" She threw her head back and screamed her little head off.

"Mommy!" Harlan covered his ears.

"Willow please." I was trying to find her pacifier in her diaper bag but with the way she was flailing around, I couldn't get it.

"Do you need help mommy?" Cecily put Harlan down and he ran around behind me looking for her binky. "Oh, here it is mommy." He held it up and Willow grabbed it from him shoving it into her mouth.

Jessie had stolen my phone to talk to Ryland and Cecily was going on and on about what kind of cake we should have at the wedding but I didn't care and Cecily could tell I wasn't as enthusiastic as she was. "Come on Kayla! This is supposed to be the happiest moment of your life and you look like you've witnessed a murder." Cecily mumbled then threw a bridal magazine at me.

"I just want chocolate cake, Cecily."

"That's it? Nothing spectacular?"

"It's just cake…."

"Just cake?" Cecily sighed shaking her head and then looked up. "I'm sorry cake god's she doesn't understand the ways," She looked back at me. "Let me take care of the cake okay?"

"Sure I don't care."

Jessie came back in with my phone Willow had her arms up the instant she saw her. "Hi, baby girl." She lifted her up and kissed her cheek. "Oh, your getting so big Peanut." Willow smiled, I loved when she smiled with her binky in her mouth. "So what are you gonna do?"

"Going to the venue with Cecily to look at something I have no clue what she's taken over everything but she wanted to make sure something was right and that they don't ruin the flowers I told her that we still have three days but she insists on doing it now that way if there are mistakes they can be taken care of now instead of last minute."

"I pity the man who marries Cecily, she's had her dream wedding planned out since she was like four."

"Well I definitely appreciate the help honestly Ryland and I almost got married at a courthouse and that would've been perfectly fine with me," I muttered Jessie's mouth dropped open.

"You and Ryland almost did what?!" She screeched.

"We didn't want to wait?" I shrugged. "We didn't though."

"I can't believe you guys!"

"Oh please like you never dreamed of running away with Henry and getting married." Surprisingly enough Jessie blushed at that.

"I suggested that once I think a day before my eighteenth birthday Henry said he'd marry me that day but my dad would kill him and he very much likes being alive." She had a fond smile on her face when she talked about Henry but then she frowned. "I think I really fucked it up with him…" She had tears in her eyes and at this point, I was really at a loss Sadie never came to me with problems so I wasn't the best at comforting people.

"What happened?"

"We haven't talked for like a month and when we did talk last it wasn't a very good talk… Now I have no idea if he's even coming."

"Does it have anything to do with that picture that-" She groaned.

"Don't talk about it, please? I just want to talk to him and explain what happened but he won't answer any of my calls or my texts."

"I don't know Henry very well but I know he loves you a lot, in fact, I think you might be the only person he has ever been in love with, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And you guys have basically been a thing since you were in diapers, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't think he'd throw away everything you guys have just because of that but you should probably talk to him soon because guys never like when they're being ignored even if they say it doesn't bother them they care."

"I know…"

"Just apologize and everything will be okay… Hopefully."

"You could've just left it at okay! You didn't have to say hopefully!"

"Sorry."

"Do you wanna hang out until Ryland gets here?" Jessie asked as Cecily came down the steps. "After you and CeCe go do whatever you need to do." I hung my head and sighed.

"Come on Kayla!" Cecily said trying to drag me towards the elevator.

"Where's Harlan and Willow?" I asked while being dragged.

"I'll watch them for a bit go on," Jessie said waving.

 **Max's Pov**

Cambry dropped Kai off to me before she left to the airport, Sadie, the kids, and I weren't leaving for a few more hours and I wanted at least a few more hours with Kai, I had no idea when I'd get to see him again and that's the part that kills me. "Daddy," Kai said holding up his iPad.

"What's up?"

"Ook!" He climbed over Sadie and sat on my lap showing me his game giggling when he lost. "Pay?" He held it up for me to take.

"My turn?" He nodded it was just like angry birds which I never was really good at so when I died Kai laughed and took the iPad from me and tapped on Sadie.

"Adie! Pay?" She smiled taking the iPad from him. "Bab…" He slid off my lap and went over to the swing Empire was napping in, Kai sat down beside him and just watched him for a minute before fixing the blanket for Empire.

"I died…" Sadie said, she sat up and Kai came running back over only to stop a few steps away from the couch and start to breathe heavily his small hand went to his chest as he gasped for air.

I picked him up rubbing his back. "Arlo, water," I said and Arlo took off running into the kitchen and brought back a water. "Good boy." I sat down with Kai and held on to it while he drank.

"I was thinking that we could pick the kids up from school a little before we have to be at the airport? I know you probably just want to spend time with Kai right now."

"His Grandma is supposed to pick him up in three hours," I said softly. I looked down at Kai he was in the process of taking his shirt off and when he accomplished that he started to mess around with his feeding tube. "Don't do that." He looked at me and then to his feeding tube again.

"Hun." He said I looked at Sadie who shrugged.

"What?"

"Hun."

"I don't know what that means Kai." I gave him the iPad and waited for the creepy robot voice.

"Hungry." The voice said and Kai pointed at his feeding tube again.

"Oh shit… I forgot she told me to feed you." I picked up his bag to look for his nutrition. "Sadie?"

"Huh?"

"Empire's up." I could see his little arms moving around she smiled got up ruffled Kai's hair and went to pick up the baby.

"Good morning my little bean." I groaned. "Kai, are you a mocha bean like your daddy?" Sadie asked Kai thought about it for a second before nodding his head.

"Ya! I mo ben ike daaa." He said looking up at me smiling big.

"Stop calling my babies mocha beans…" I grunted but Sadie just smiled.

"Now we have a big bean and a little bean." She kissed my cheek.

"Fod?" Kai asked pointing to the kitchen.

"You want real food?" He nodded and kept pointing to the kitchen.

"Do you want to go out to eat?" Sadie nodded picking up the blanket to nurse Empire.

"Yeah just let me get him feed and changed."

"You need your medicine before we go." Tears came to Kai's eyes as he shook his head violently and ran away from me as fast as he could. "Kai?" I looked at Sadie who turned around to look at where he was going.

"What's wrong with him?" I shrugged and went after him.

Kai was hiding in DJ's room under his blankets, when I pulled it off of him he screamed. "No daada…" He said holding his hands up.

"Kai you need your medicine."

"No."

"Kai." I picked him up and got hit in the face and then his tiny little fists started hitting my shoulder.

"No!" He screamed.

"Kaiser." He stopped and just started to cry as I brought him into the guest room he normally stayed in.

I dropped him onto the bed and picked up the bag Cambry had given me with all the medicines he'd need to take while here, I guess Cambry thinks I'm stupid because she labeled each one 'Feeding Tube' like I didn't know that the medicine went into his feeding tube. Kai laid there patiently sipping his water from one of Rosie's sippy cups. "I can't even pronounce half of these god damn medicines…" I muttered to myself as I opened them one by one. I read the instructions Cambry left on how to clean Kai's feeding tube.

"Daa?" Kai said with the cup still in his mouth.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Lo yop."

"What?"

"Lof yo." He said again but I still couldn't understand him.

"I don't know what you mean Kai…." And he did something I never thought he would do.

" _Love you_." He signed, I knew enough words of sign language from when I'd been invited to Jessie's famous tea parties and she'd force me to hear about her days in school but I also got a few lessons from her.

"You know sign language?"

"Yep." He said putting the cup back in his mouth.

I was down to the last one I picked it up but this time it didn't say feeding tube it said port and now I knew why he was acting the way he was. "Last one buddy." When I moved towards his port he dropped the cup and started shaking his head.

"No…!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Mama." He cried. "Mommy." He gasped and then started to cough.

"Kai you need to calm down." He rolled over onto his side coughing into the bed and gagging. "Kai…." I picked him up rocking back and forth. The door opened and Sadie popped her head in. "Where is Emp?"

"In his crib, I heard Kai screaming what's wrong?"

"He's getting his medicine in his port and I guess it hurts."

"Do you need help?"

"Yeah, actually can you hold him he won't let me do this." She nodded sitting down on the edge of the bed and held her hands out.

"Come here bub." Kai reached out for her and tried to wrap his arms around her neck but when she turned him facing me he started to struggle to get down so she held his waist with one hand and both his arms with another and kissed his cheek. "You're okay baby."

"No dada." Kai whined.

"I know you don't like it buddy but I have to."

"No…" Kai cried as I put it into his IV and as I pushed it in he screamed. "Hur! Hurt!" His hand reached out and he put it on my shoulder gripping me tightly.

He took a few deep breaths before his breathing went even and he fell asleep against Sadie, her eyes went wide for a second. "He's okay his panic attacks take a lot out of him but I need to find his monitor for when he sleeps." I looked through the bag she gave me but it wasn't there. "What the fuck."

"What's wrong?"

"It's not here."

"What's not there?"

"The monitor he gets attached to when he sleeps," I tapped my pockets looking for my phone. "Can you stay with him while I call Cambry?" Sadie nodded I ran out of the room and down the steps I hope she hasn't already gotten on the plane.

I called her but she didn't answer I was about to go wake Kai up when she called back. "What's wrong is Kai okay?" She asked quickly.

"He's fine."

"Jesus Max you scared the shit out of me!" She yelled.

"All I did was call you…"

"Yes and you know I'm getting on an airplane and that I wouldn't have my phone on so when I saw that you called I freaked the fuck out thinking something was wrong with my baby."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"What do you want then?"

"Kai's asleep and I can't find his sleeping monitor thing."

"Because I didn't put it in his backpack."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because he's just napping he doesn't wear it when he naps that would be a hassle do you know how many naps he takes? I normally just keep him within my sight and watch him sleep."

"That's no way to live…" I thought I said that in my head but I didn't.

"Well, when your kids life expectancy is unknown-"

"I'm sorry I said that I didn't mean it like that I just-"

"It's none of your business anyway, back to why you originally called me it's in one of his suitcases and you'd have to dig through all his other medical stuff to get it but don't waste your time he'll be okay just keep an eye on him."

"Cambry I'm not you I can't just let him sleep and not freak out."

"You think I don't freak out? Max, I don't sleep most nights because I'm watching Kai sleep, I don't do _anything_ because I'm afraid of leaving Kai— terrified— of leaving him because I don't know if he'll be okay."

"I'm sorry."

"What's the sorry about?"

"I don't really know it just felt like something I had to say…"

"Okay well if there's nothing else I have to go my flight leaves in twenty minutes and I haven't eaten yet."

"Wait I need to ask you something."

"What now?"

"My entire family is going on vacation and I was wondering if I could take Kai? It would be for like two weeks I think."

"If you're going somewhere that doesn't involve a plane ride I'll think about it but if it does then no because for the billionth time Kai can't get on a plane." Fuck… Why do I always forget that?

"I don't know where we are going yet I just wanted to let you know ahead of time…"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Uh… Okay…" What could she possibly want to ask me.

"Kayla and I were talking and she told me that Ryland has been doing drugs again."

Fuck.

"Okay?"

"Max if I find out that your doing drugs I will take your ass to court faster then you can even fucking imagine and if you don't pass a drug test you will not be allowed to see Kai. Ever. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yeah."

"Tell Kai I love him."

"Sure." She hung up and I slumped back against the couch. Does she know that I am or does she just think I am? I sighed and walked back up to where Kai and Sadie were.

"You didn't find it?" She asked as she slowly rubbed Kai's back.

"No Cambry said I don't need it when he naps because he takes so many naps that it's a waste of time basically and that I can just watch him sleep."

"Oh… Do you still want to go out?"

"Yeah I wanna get out for a bit.."

We ended up picking the kids up from school and going to McDonalds because Kai wanted to see them. "Kai come play with me!" DJ yelled and ran up the slide of the play place Kai climbed over me and jumped off the booth seat and ran after DJ with Rosie running after him, Arlo jumped up and tried to follow Kai but Sadie stopped him.

"Lay down Ar he's okay." Arlo went back to laying under the table on my feet.

"Wait!" Rosie yelled but Kai disappeared into the slide.

"Are you alright?" Sadie asked taking my hand.

"Yeah I'm fine babe."

"You haven't been fine since you called Cambry what's going on Max?" I sighed.

"I don't think I'll be able to take Kai on the family vacation."

"Why not? It's not like we can't take care of him and none of your family has even gotten to meet Kai, your fathers barely got to see him because he wasn't feeling well."

"I know."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"God no."

"But-"

"I don't need any baby mama drama anymore I've had enough of it, she said she'd think about it so that's a start I guess." Sadie bit her lip but didn't say anything thankfully.

"Daddy!" DJ yelled from up in the tunnels. "Kai isn't okay." He said and my heart started to race. "Hold on daddy." DJ disappeared into a tunnel and poked his head back out. "Daddy Kai needs you."

"Fuck…" I climbed up the stupid little levels they had until I was at the top and went down a tunnel that lead into the big round dome looking thing you could look out of.

"Daddy this way!" DJ yelled I followed him towards Kai who was crying.

"What happened?"

"He's stuck."

"Stuck?"

"Yeah and I try to pull it but that really hurt him." DJ stopped and pointed into one of the three tunnels. "In there daddy." Kai was whimpering.

"Hey buddy." He twisted a little to see me.

"Hep." He asked.

"I got you baby boy." I don't know how but the tube part of his IV from his port got caught in a little crack. "I forgot to take this out when I was done giving you your medicine." I felt awful, I carefully pulled it out and he was free. "There you go buddy." He started to crawl again through the tunnel and when he leaned down to fall out onto the little platform his IV came out from under his shirt again and dangled down. "Kai wait." I fixed it again and he went on crawling after Rosie who was yelling for him.

"Everything okay?" Sadie asked handing Empire over to me.

"Yeah he got stuck but he's fine now."

"I'm gonna go get the food."

"I could've-" She rolled her eyes and walked away. "Guys come sit down!" I yelled and one by one they came down the slide.

"Dada I sit you." Rosie said but Kai pushed her back and climbed over me to sit beside me. "NO!" Rosie screamed and raised her hand to slap Kai.

"Rosie he was already sitting by me you said you wanted to sit with mommy."

"No." She whined, Kai laid his head against me and Rosie crossed her arms.

"I'm just sitting right here." DJ said pointing to the chair he had dragged over. "Daddy?"

"Yeah player?"

"How come Kai can't come with us?"

"Because he's going somewhere with his grandma."

"Grandma's taking him somewhere?"

"Not your grandma Kai's grandma."

"Na!" Kai yelled.

"Na? Is that your grandma?" DJ asked.

"Yep."

The kids ate in peace I wasn't to surprised that Kai was full after one and half chicken nuggets but at least he ate something I just needed to remember if I still had to do his feeding tube or if I had to wait for the next scheduled feeding time.

When we got home there was a car in the driveway which was unusual because Kai's grandma wasn't supposed to be here for another two hours. "Who's that?" Sadie asked as the door opened and none other then Cambry's dad, Peter, got out of the car.

"Take the kids inside babe." I got out and walked over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Kai."

"Not going to happen."

"Look kid I just had to talk to my ex and I hate the bitch now I have to see her because I have to drop the kid off to her so I'm already in a bad mood just give me him."

"Why isn't she coming to pick him up?"

"Something about car troubles I don't really give a fuck." He turned his attention to the kids jumping out of the car once he saw Kai he yelled for him. "Kaiser get your ass over here." Kai ran to me with Arlo following behind him. "Thank you." He tried to reach out for Kai but he went behind my legs holding onto me.

"Daaddy." I turned to pick him up.

"You're not taking him." Peter sighed leaning against the car.

"Get in the car Kaiser." Kai wrapped his arms around me and started to cry, Peter mumbled something. "Get in the fucking car."

"No apa." Kai sobbed into my neck.

"Dude get the fuck out of here because you aren't taking my son you can tell your ex to call me but you aren't fucking taking him."

Sadie came back out and to my side. "Did you want me to take Kai inside?" She asked I was getting ready to hand her over but his arms tightened around me.

"Can you just give me the damn kid so I can go? I have shit I have to do."

"Dude you must be out of your damn mind if I'd let my son go anywhere with you."

"And why is that?"

"I grew up with Gabe I saw how you treated him and what you would do when you got drunk," I looked into his car and sure enough there were beer cans on the floor. "You aren't taking my son."

"My children liked to play outside I never once hit them."

"That's the bullshit excuse you made?"

"I'm only going to tell you this one more time Kaiser get in the fucking car before you get a time out." Kai just squeezed his eyes shut.

"Leave."

"I will once you give me my grandson."

"Not happening." Peter sighed and opened his car door but didn't get in he came back out with his phone.

"You're a real piece of work kid."

"I'm not a kid." I muttered as he called someone but clearly they didn't answer so he either tried again or called someone else. "Take him please." Sadie tried to take him but Kai screamed at the top of his lungs.

"No! No! No!" He flung his arm out back, he still had his eyes closed.

"It's just me baby." Sadie said rubbing his back Kai opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Here." Peter said handing his phone over to me.

"Hello?"

"Max?"

"Gabe?"

"Why is my dad at your house?"

"He's trying to take Kai."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know I guess he has to drop him off to your stepmom or ex-stepmom…."

"She's still basically my mom."

"Fine he said that she's having car trouble but i'm not letting Kai go anywhere with him."

"This is only going to add fuel to the fire with Cambry…"

"Do you think I give a fuck? He's not taking my son."

"Not you and Cambry, my dad and Cambry."

"Is there something going on I should know about?"

"Let my dad take him."

"The fuck dude?"

"Tell my dad to drop him off with me and I'll take Kai to my mom."

"What part of I'm not letting this man take my fucking kid anywhere did you not understand?" Kai wiggled out of my grasp.

"It's a compromise."

"No."

"Max-"

"You come here and get Kai I'm not letting him take him."

"I have to be at the airport soon and so do you I know you won't be able to drive to where my mother is at right now and I probably won't actually make it either."

"Gabe-" Peter opened the back door and pointed to it.

"Get in the car Kaiser now or you'll be getting a timeout." Kai just looked at him. "One, two, thr-" Kai tried to run towards the car but I grabbed him pulling him back. "Three."

"No apa." Kai held his hands out in front of him shaking his head.

"Max what's going on?" Gabe asked.

"I dunno he said something about a timeout and counted to three."

"Great he's pissed off… Fuck… Just give me ten minutes i'm on my way." He hung up.

"Gabe is on his way to take Kai you can leave." Peter laughed and leaned against the car.

"I'll wait."

Sadie took Kai in while I stood outside waiting for Gabe it didn't take him long but I didn't want Kai around Peter for any longer then he had to be. "Hey Maxie." Gabe said as he got out of his car. "Dad."

"Gabriel." He said bitterly.

"Where's Kai?"

"Inside."

"You can go dad I called mom she's going to try and make it to my place to pick up Kai."

"That bitch isn't your mother." Gabe sighed.

"Well she was there for me like a mother and she's the only mother I have ever known." Gabe's mom died when he was seven and because of his father he tries to block out his childhood as best as he can so he can't really remember his mother or what she looked like all he has is a half burnt picture of her, Peter got mad that Gabe still had anything of his mothers after she passed and lit everything of hers on fire and the picture was the only thing he could save.

"She's a bitch your sister is a bitch and your a bitch to."

"Thanks dad I'll be sure to let mom and Cambry know to."

"You think your so much better then me don't you? Well guess what Gabe you're gonna end up just like me."

"Dad go home and get some sleep your drunk."

"I think I'll come over and spend some time with my grandson."

"Not going to happen asshole." I said, Gabe looked at me. "Sorry…"

"Dad go home and get some sleep please? You know after what happened Cambry said you can't be around Kai."

"He fell."

"Dad."

"What happened?" I asked but Gabe just shook his head.

"Stay out of it Max."

"Stay out of it? This is my fucking son you're taking about here."

"Well maybe if you would volunteer a little more to watch Kai Cambry wouldn't have to leave Kai with him." Gabe yelled and then his shoulders went slack. "I'm sorry there's just a lot going on right now for us." Gabe said and looked at Peter. "Dad I'm only going to tell you this one fucking time and one time only, leave, If not I'll call the cops and you'll be arrested because you're aren't-"

"I should've put a pillow over you when you were a kid." He punched Gabe in the face and then got into his car. "Tell your sister to be expecting me when she comes home." He slammed his door.

"Fucking asshole." Gabe muttered spitting out blood.

"You good?"

"I'm fine." He wiped his mouth and walked towards the house.

"Gabe-"

"What?"

"What happened?"

"Ask Cambry if you really want to know."

Sadie made a fuss over Gabe's bleeding lip but he just shrugged it off like his dad didn't just sucker punch him in the face. "Come on K let's get going!"

"K?"

"It's what Aaron calls him and now everyone just calls him K most of the time."

"No apa?" Kai asked.

"Nah bud he's gone."

"An no tim at?"

"No," Gabe's body went stiff for a second before he leaned down to Kai's level. "No more timeouts, ever."

"Well I wouldn't say ever." Sadie joked but Kai just turned his head into Gabe's legs.

"It's not the timeout you're thinking, my dad's timeouts involve-" Gabe stopped and looked down at Kai before looking at me. "I know you don't like my dad Max but he's all we have and god knows Cambry needs help with Kai and her moving to LA all she'll have is me and probably my dad."

"Over my dead body."

"When he isn't drunk he's not-"

"When is he ever not drunk?! He came to the parent teacher conferences in sixth grade drunk as fuck and when he found out you had bad grades he beat the fucking shit out of you in the parking lot so don't tell me he's a great fucking guy when he's not drunk."

"He didn't."

"Of course he didn't what did you tell us the next day? You got into a fight at the park? Ryland and I saw him beat the shit out you Gabe."

"I never got another F though." Gabe joked, Sadie pulled him into a hug kissing his cheek.

"Your dad is an asshole." She said, Gabe laughed.

"I have to go because I'm pretty sure he's going to my place and Cambry will kill me if she finds out that this happened."

"Gabe-"

"Max just drop it please? It has nothing to do with you."

"When it involves my son it does have something to do with me."

"Come on K, give daddy a hug." Kai shook his head.

"Sta."

"No you aren't staying here."

"Sta!"

"We have to go now." Kai started to cry again and reach out for me but Gabe scooped him up. "If I don't go now this will be harder." Gabe said and I knew he was right but this was it, I wouldn't see him after this for god knows how long and I needed to hug him just one more time to feel his little bear hug that he put all his strength into, I didn't think this was going to be hard at all but it felt like my fucking heart was being ripped out. "I'll let you know when we get there, say bye to daddy Kai."

"Bye." He said with watery eyes I took a step closer but Gabe was already leaving and Kai was walking out of my life.

"Wait." I yelled grabbing Kai and wrapping my arms around him just as his arms wrapped around my head. "I love you so much Kai."

"Lof yo." He said back.

Gabe grabbed the bag and a suitcase while Sadie took the other one with all his medical supplies in it as I walked him out. "I won't get to see you for awhile okay? But I promise that I'll try and make it so you can come on the family vacation okay?" I know he didn't understand what I was saying to him but I needed to say them so at least he knows that daddy isn't going anywhere even if I can't see him now. "You be good for grandma okay?"

"Kay." I kissed his cheek.

"Bye sweet boy." Sadie kissed his cheek a bunch of times making Kai giggle. "We'll see you soon okay?" He nodded as I strapped him into his carseat.

"Arlo get in the car." Gabe yelled.

"Have fun buddy." I whispered as I kissed his head one last time before closing the door.

 **Ryland's Pov**

We were at the airport waiting for our flight and dad was making fun of me, nothing new there, but now everyone was joining in on this. "Poor little RyRy." Jordan said ruffling my hair.

"Stop it uncle Jordan!" Uncle Alec laughed. "Why can't you guys go pick on someone else? So what i'm getting married it's not the end of the world." Dad laughed. "Remind me to tell mom you laughed at that." I mumbled.

"We're just saying RyRy," Simon said laughing. "That mariage at times can be difficult and well… good luck." Everyone laughed this time.

"Women are crazy." Dad said.

"I wouldn't know but good luck anyway." Alec shrugged.

"Can you guys leave me alone?"

"RyRy's getting mad at us guys." Eric smirked and looked over to Simon. "We've all been married for a long time you should listen to our advice."

"I would never listen to your advice Eric you've been married three times and each time she was the love of your life but your longest marriage was three months and then she stole all your money and ran off with the pool boy."

"He wasn't the pool boy it was her yoga instructor." He said it like it made a difference.

"If anything we should be giving you advice on how to keep a girl I mean your how old and single? I guess that's what happens when your all washed up and forgotten." Spencer said and Tyler nodded.

"Ryland I'm gonna kick your friends ass." Eric said.

"Go ahead I don't care, can everyone leave me alone now? Or do you guys wanna keep telling me that if I get married I'm gonna lose my soul or some shit."

"Not your soul just your balls." Simon muttered.

"You know all about that huh dad?" I asked but dad just shook his head.

The plane ride to Italy wasn't too bad I sat next to dad just to annoy him for most of the trip but halfway there I fell asleep against his shoulder I'm surprised he didn't push me off of him. I dreamed mostly of getting married which was basically a nightmare I don't think I have ever been this nervous to do something in my entire life, it wasn't that I was scared Kayla would leave me at the altar or something it was the fact that on Sunday i'd have a wife.

"Ryland." Dad shook me really hard I jumped up. "Planes about to land sleeping beauty." He smirked.

"What are you gonna do once we get to the hotel?" I asked yawning.

"Probably get something to eat with your mother, what about you?" Dad asked but then laughed. "Never mind I know what you're gonna be doing."

"Probably last minute wedding crap… Like getting a tux."

"You still haven't done that?" Dad watched as people started walking off the plane he didn't look like he was in a big hurry to get off.

"I don't have a tux and it's not like I had a lot of time to plan this." I shrugged.

"I swear you and Liam are the same he text me two hours before telling me he didn't have a suit to wear."

"He can come with me and the guys when we go get ours."

"I'll ask him I think my mom might of got him one but i'm not sure."

When we got to the hotel I was barely in the lobby when I saw Harlan running full speed to me. "DADDY!" He yelled and then leaped into my arms. "I've missed you." We talked for a bit before he ran back to Kayla.

"Hey Ugly Face." Jessie said bumping her shoulder into mine.

"Hey Pumpkin," I threw my arm over her shoulder. "Are you okay?" She started talking about Henry and I made the huge mistake of letting what happened to him slip I didn't know why he didn't want her to know what happened but the look on her face as she ran towards the elevator told me things weren't gonna be pretty between her and Henry.

Willow had a huge smile on her face and held her arms out for me once she saw me. "My princess, look how big you've gotten baby girl." I lifted her up kissing her cheek over and over. Kayla waited patiently for me to turn to her and when I did I seen how tired she looked.

"Hey baby." She took a few steps towards me and kissed my cheek. "I've missed you." She tried to take a step back but I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in closely.

"You look beautiful babe." She blushed but then shook her head.

"I look horrible."

"Shut up." I took Willow from her and grabbed her hand while Harlan ran ahead of us. "How's the baby?" I looked down at her little bump.

"I had an ultrasound two days before we left I think, I have the pictures and a video on my phone if you want to see."

"Of course I do." She squeezed my hand a bit and stopped walking. "Is everything alright?"

"You've been behaving right?" I couldn't tell if she met the drugs or something else.

"Yeah." She didn't seem convinced. "Do you want to go ask my dad because he's been with me every single day."

"I trust you."

"Do you?"

"No, but I want to."

"Kayla-"

"Just give me time Ryland, please?" Harlan ran in a circle around us and then stopped in front of Kayla.

"Mommy can you pick me up?" He asked but I quickly knelt down.

"Get on my back buddy mommy can't carry you." He frowned.

"But mommy carries Willow."

"Willow isn't big like you."

"I'm not fat!" He yelled and Kayla laughed.

"That's not what daddy was saying baby."

"Oh… Can I still get on your back daddy?" I nodded and he jumped onto me choking me a bit. "Daddy guess what?" Harlan patted my head and started to slide down my back.

"What buddy?" I had to hand Willow back over to Kayla to fix Harlan as we walked towards the front desk so I could check us into the hotel.

"Next month I'm gonna get to meet new friends!" He finally wrapped his other hand back around my neck.

"You mean when we move to LA?"

"Nope."

"Well what do you mean then?" He giggled.

"They're dolphins daddy!" He leaned back laughing and fell back some. "Daddy help me!"

"Get on my shoulders." Harlan shimmied his way up me and yanked on my hair to get onto my shoulders, once he was successfully on I turned towards Kayla. "Give me her." She frowned.

"Ry I don't think-"

"Babe you've been carrying her around all day I can tell your tired just give me her please?" She rolled her eyes but still wouldn't hand over Willow.

"Go check us in first at least."

I was glad the check out lady was young and not some grumpy old lady who hates the world or at least that's how it is in every movie. "How may I help you?" She said in a perfect italian accent.

"My mommy and daddy are here to get married." Harlan said to her and i'm pretty sure I blushed.

"Uh… sorry about him, reservation for Herondale." Her brown eyes landed on me and she smiled as she moved to type.

"You have a lovely little boy." I couldn't see his face but I knew Harlan was smiling. "So there's a few Herondale's that are-"

"Oh right, sorry, Ryland Herondale." She went back to typing Harlan tapped on my head.

"Daddy." He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Can we get ice cream? Don't tell mommy though." He looked back at where Kayla was sitting waiting for us.

"I think mommy and Willow might take a nap together in a bit and when they do we can sneak away and go get some ice cream?"

"We can have a dude day."

Once we were walking to our room I took Willow from Kayla and she started hitting Harlan's hand so he grabbed her hand to hold. I asked him about the dolphins because I still had no idea what he was talking about. "Her name is Winter and she's got a prosthetic tail so she's like me and we get to go meet her and Hope next month with Sadie and DJ and Rosie."

"That's awesome buddy I didn't know you could actually meet the dolphin."

"Uh huh and Willow will be there to but she's a baby so she doesn't know."

"I'm sure it-"

"Oh and Empire but he's a real baby so he just poops and cries and eats for now." Kayla and I laughed at how bland the words came out.

"Is that all he does?" Harlan sighed.

"Yeah because I spent the night at DJ's and the baby was just crying." I can't wait to see how he'll react when the crying baby is in our house in a little more then seven months.

"Willow cries all the time." Kayla said but Harlan just shook his head and touched Willow's head she hit his hand in return.

"Not as much as Empire does." He mumbled.

I ended up letting Kayla sleep and watched a movie with the kids and played with them until she woke up and joined us for lunch. "Sadie and I were thinking about taking the kids to you know where in Florida." She said passing out everyone's food from the tray. "Can you cut her food up please." She gave Harlan his hamburger and tried to cut it for him.

"No thank you mommy I can eat it." Willow dipped her fingers in her ketchup and then sucked it off her fingers.

"So uh where were you thinking about taking the kids?"

"Really Ry?" She pointed at Willow's Mini Mouse. "Get it now?"

"Yeah I do but i'd rather you wait for that I want to come with for their first trip."

I was rocking Willow trying to get her down for a nap because she was cranky as fuck and just as she closed her eyes someone knocked on the door. "Ryland!" Kayla yelled I looked down to make sure Willow was still asleep.

Hey guys what are you doing here?" I shifted Willow to my shoulder as I looked at the twins, Logan looked… horrible…

"Logan and Damien broke up and Logan has barely eaten or talked in five days so we're gonna cheer him up." Liam said and once I looked at Logan again his eyes met mine and I couldn't just close the door knowing he was going through this, Logan doesn't understand the way normal people do so I hope that he'll be able to get over this the right way.

Liam, Logan, and Henry were all drunk I knew this would turn out bad the second Liam said he wanted to find Logan a rebound. "This is a mess…" Jessie said as she watched the twins and Henry at the bar.

"What's wrong with you? Since when do you turn down an opportunity to drink?"

"Since Henry got stabbed by a psycho." She muttered.

"Are you guys okay now?"

"I wanted to strangle him when I first found out but I mean I guess I get why he didn't tell me it's hard to communicate when I'm too busy being a raging bitch." She said with a sigh I slid my beer over to her.

"Drink."

"Are you having a bachelor party?" Jessie asked taking a sip of my beer and gagging. "This is gross, beer is nasty."

"Right I forgot you like girly drinks." The twins stumbled back over to us.

"Are we invited to the party? I have always wanted to party with Spencer." Liam said but I'm sure mom and dad would have my head since I'm sure there will be lots of drugs at this party. I'd have to talk to him about that one.

"You'd have to ask mom if you can come." Liam groaned.

"You know she'd never say yes."

"I think I'm gonna vomit." Logan muttered and then laid his head down on the table. "Henry." Logan reached his hand out and tapped the air just beside Henry.

"Yeah?"

"This table is probably hella dirty, right?"

"Uh… yeah…"

"That's so disgusting." Logan giggled and then forced his head up. "Guys I just thought of a math equation and I need a- never mind." He sighed and looked around and then slumped back. "I'm tired."

"I'd pay to see Logan at a karaoke bar." Henry said and Liam laughed.

"I'm on Broadway so it's not like I sing horribly you assholes." Logan picked up his drink.

"I think you should take it easy little brother." I said but Logan just slid it over to me.

"You're right I don't even think I could recite pi right now." He stopped for a second and started whispering and then smiled. "Nah I'm still a genius!" He cheered.

I had to help the twins to their room and then I tried to sneak back into the room because it was late and I didn't want to wake Kayla and the kids. Of course Kayla was waiting up for me, "How's Logan?" Kayla asked I loved that she cared about my family so much.

"He's hurting that much I can tell but he won't let anyone in and I'm certain i'm not high on his list of people he wants to share his feelings with."

"You don't know that." Kayla said as I sat down on the couch next to her. "You're thinking too much Ry he loves you and I'm sure if you asked him he'd tell you."

"I'm sorry I left you alone with the kids."

"It's fine I'm just glad you went out and supported your brother." She crawled into my lap and straddled me. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too baby, we haven't really gotten to say hello yet." Her lips met mine sweet and slow. "Please tell me the kids aren't in our bed?" I moved down to kiss her neck.

"No but we aren't going to have sex." She said, my lips froze on her skin.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I want the next time to be when we're married."

"B-But what about until then?" I wined.

"Oh don't be such a baby RyRy it's not that long it's only three days."

"Babe," I whined even more resting my head on her shoulder. "I'm dying. Please?"

"No." She shifted against me I couldn't help the groan that came from my lips. "I have a present for you."

"Is it sex? Because that's the only present I want right now."

"No it's not sex stop being such a man." She grabbed a small box and handed it to me. "Happy birthday my love." She kissed my cheek.

"My birthday isn't for a few more weeks…"

"I won't be here to give it to you on your birthday so I wanted to give it to you now."

"Do I have to wait for my birthday to open this?" I asked going back to kissing her neck.

"Can you stop that it's distracting."

"No." I bit her neck.

"Ouch! For that you do have to wait until your birthday."

"Well can I get a different kind of present?"

"I already said we aren't having-"

"Fine no sex but you can do something else for me." I pouted my bottom lip at her and she rolled her eyes but pushed off of me and down to her knees.

"You're such a baby." She was just about to unbutton my pants but stopped. "Maybe I'll just go to bed."

"Don't be an asshole." Kayla laughed. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I'm going out with Cambry to do some shopping and exploring your mom already offered to watch Willow."

"And Harlan?"

"He'll be with you getting his tux you told me that you'd take care of it once we got here."

"Oh yeah we have an appointment to try them on around noon I think, don't forget that we're having breakfast with my family tomorrow morning."

"I remember."

"Good now can we get back to business?"

"You were the one who asked me what I wanted to do tomorrow." She said while undoing my button.

"Because you are trying to get out of this." I muttered but Kayla stood up and held her hand out for me.

"Come to bed with me." I had to hold my pants up while we walked to our room. "I can't believe I'll be your wife soon…" She said in awe. "Take your pants off." I did as she said and pulled my shirt over my head just as she pushed me back on the bed. "I never thought in all my life i'd find someone who could love me as much as you do."

"I fall in love with you a little more each day." I said softly, tears had come to her eyes I wanted to make a joke but she had already moved so I fell back with my hands behind my head, Now just two more days until I married the love of my life.


	55. Chapter 55 The Wedding

**Sarah- Yes this is the wedding chapter**

 **RaeElle- I think you've gotten all your answers now lol**

 **Song: John Legend - All of Me**

 **Max's Pov**

Everyone was meeting up for breakfast I guess Kayla and Ryland weren't the superstitious types where you're not allowed to see each other before the wedding. I wonder what Sadie thinks about that… What the fuck? Why was I thinking about marriage? I shifted uncomfortably in my chair Sadie turned to look at me. "Are you okay?" She handed Empire to me.

"Yeah, I'm okay just a lot on my mind right now." We were waiting for everyone to come down so we could eat.

"I'm hungry daddy," DJ whined laying his head down on my lap. "You said we were going eat."

"We are we have to wait for everyone," I said but DJ didn't seem to like that answer.

"Wait for who?"

"Grandpa and Papa."

"Oh, grandpa!" DJ lifted his head up and started looking around impatiently. "Where is they?"

"They're coming." DJ sighed and sat down on Sadie's lap, once DJ and Rosie saw dad and pops they both bolted for them. "Hey guys." Pops said lifting Rosie up and on her shoulders. "Everyone else is coming down now let's get a table."

Everyone started showing up one by one a little after we got our table, Clary, and Jace were the first ones to show up. "Hi Blueberry." Clary came around the table and kissed my cheek. "Can I hold him?" She held her hands out for Empire.

"Of course." I handed him over and uncle Jace sighed.

"Full on grandma fever." He mumbled Clary glared at him.

"I miss having such little babies."

"I want a brother," Benji said sitting down next to Jace.

"You have four," Jace said.

"No, I only have three dad."

"Don't let Jon hear you say that he'd put you in a headlock." Ryland came up from behind him and ruffled his hair.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Jon for a second." Ryland looked to Clary who was having a full on conversation with Empire.

"Oh no… Who gave her the baby?" She stopped her conversation with Emp to look at Ryland.

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…" He mumbled. "Where're the kids?"

"With Kayla and Cambry," Jace said, Ryland sat down next to Benji and whispered to something to him.

"Shut up!" Benji yelled slapping Ryland's shoulder. "Mom Ryland said that I-" Ryland pulled him towards him covering his mouth.

"No one likes snitches," Ryland mumbled while Benji struggled to get free.

I feel like we all took up most of the small restaurant we were at the entire family was here from Grandma and Grandpa to Jon on his family. "Are you guys ready to order yet?" The waitress asked her Italian accent was really thick.

"No we're still waiting," Dad said she didn't look too thrilled about that.

"Where is Kayla? Is she coming by snail?"

"Shut up she's pregnant she can take all the time she wants," Clary said hitting Ryland's shoulder.

"She's not even that pregnant yet." He shrugged.

"Does it matter? She still has a human inside of her."

"I just-"

"And that human is your child so show a little respect," Cecily said picking up her spoon and pointing it at him.

"You guys act like she's about to pop!" Ryland yelled.

"Like who's going to pop?" Cambry asked walking up with Harlan.

"No one, where's Kayla?" Ryland asked.

"She decided that she can't see you until the wedding so I was on drop off duty…. Okay, Harlan time to say goodbye." Harlan whined and looked at the phone.

"Daddy do you want to say hi to Kai?" Harlan put the phone to Ryland's face and handed him an ear bud.

"Hey little dude how's vacation?" Ry asked and whatever Kai said made Ryland laugh. "Oh yeah? Did you like your presents?" Ryland asked him and then looked at Cambry who nodded.

"Right when he got it he put it on and hasn't taken it off since practically and the other one I haven't told him about yet but I cannot thank you enough." What present? I tried to get his attention but he was focused on Kai.

"Are you taking him?"Ryland asked.

"God no I don't know shit about hockey I'm pretty sure Aaron will end up taking him." I glared at Ryland but he wasn't paying attention to me. "I gotta go Harlan say bye to Kai." Cambry said but Harlan shook his head.

"But we aren't done talking yet!" He whined.

"You've been talking to him for an hour Harlan." He didn't seem to care because he shook his head and looked at the phone.

"But Kai doesn't want me to go yet." Harlan said pointing at the phone.

"Daddy." Rosie said tapping on my leg. "I need potty." Sadie picked her up and kissed my head.

"We'll be right back."

"Okay babe." I looked back over to Harlan and Cambry he was still trying to get Cambry to let him talk longer.

"Ryland do you have my mom's number?" Cambry asked.

"Yeah she gave it to me and Kayla, I can let him use my phone so you can get yours back." Why the fuck do they have her number and I don't? I'm his fucking father. I was getting pissed but I bit my lip to keep from saying something that would start a fight.

"Kai do you want to say hi to grandma?" Harlan asked picking up the phone jumping off his chair and running to Clary. "Say hi grandma."

"Hi Kai it's good to see you again."

"Harlan sit down buddy." Ryland said pointing to his seat.

"Okay hold on." Harlan looked at the phone and shook his head. "Jessie?" Harlan tapped on her. "How do you say poop head in sign language?" Jessie laughed and signed it and Harlan copied her showing Kai.

"Cammie I taught Kai something new!"

"Thank you now he's gonna call everyone poop head for the next few weeks…" Cambry sighed Harlan giggled and looked back at the phone before frowning.

"Daddy? But you already said hi to him." He shrugged and went back to Ryland. "Daddy Kai wants to talk to you again." Ryland took the phone and laughed.

"He didn't want to talk to me."

"But he said he wanted to talk to daddy… Kai didn't you want to talk to daddy?" He listened to what Kai said and then nodded and looked at Cambry. "Kai wants you… Bye Kai i'll ask mommy if I can call you when you wake up okay? I love you bubs." Harlan looked from the phone to Ryland. "Daddy next time we go somewhere we have to invite Kai cause he'll be sad okay?" Harlan said to Ryland who nodded.

"Okay buddy."

Dad leaned in towards me and whispered, "She was actually really pretty…" He seemed surprised.

"Did you think she'd be ugly?"

"Not what I expected to be honest she kinda looks like-"

"A bitch? I know…"

"Max." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."

After breakfast we had a band meeting no one really wanted to go to it but Bryan our manger said that it was really important. "Ryland can we talk?" I asked he looked at me and shrugged.

"You never need to ask me just talk you know that."

"What did you get Kai?"

"A custom face mask of our band and tickets for a hockey game I never got him anything for his birthday."

"And Aaron's taking him…." Ryland stopped walking.

"Well you're moving so I doubt you'd be able to take him if I'm home i'd have no problem taking him but it's a good bonding for them."

"I don't want them to bond…" I mumbled Ryland raised his eyebrow. "What how would you like it if you and Kayla weren't together and she was dating a guy you didn't like and your kids were best fucking friends with him and you never got to see them."

"Max I know not being able to see Kai sucks and then having some other person step into Kai's life just about when you did and he gets to see him more then you but you are Kai's father and nothing will change that Aaron knows that he isn't Kai's dad and even when he slips up Aaron corrects him."

"All this sucks…"

"Are you alright?"

"I don't even know when I'll get to see Kai again and that's killing me… He didn't even want to talk to me when he was talking to Harlan."

"Actually the last time Kai gave me the phone he asked to talk to 'daddy' Harlan assumed he was talking to me but when I had the phone he laughed and said your not my daddy."

"I know I'm a deadbeat dad and I haven't tried to be there for him enough and he deserves so much better then me maybe Aaron would be a better father for Kai but I can't let him go and that's selfish-" Ryland punched me.

"It's selfish that you want to be there for your son?"

"But i'm not…"

"So change your ways."

"He already knows that i'm not-"

"He's only three in ten years he won't remember that you weren't there but if you continue this then he'll know you aren't there for him but you still have time to change that… Do you want Kai growing up hating you?"

"No…"

"So start being better, you are amazing with DJ and Rosie what's so different with Kai?"

"I dunno…"

"Yes you do."

"I don't want to lose him."

"As long as you don't fuck up to badly you won't."

"Not that kind of losing him… Actually losing him."

"Max-" I shook my head and started walking again this was not a conversation I wanted to have but Ryland grabbed my arm. "Isn't that all the more reason to be there for him?"

"I'm moving to New York…"

"How long do you get him after the move?"

"I don't…"

"What?"

"Kai can't get on a plane so my only other options would be to drive or just come back once in awhile to see him."

"Oh." He said softly and looked at me. "Well it's not like you can't see him Cambry always post pictures of him and everything." I laughed bitterly.

"She has me blocked…"

"What is with you guys? Why can't you get along?"

"It was from when we first broke up she blocked me and just never undid it." Spencer popped his head out of the room.

"Hey asshats we're all waiting for you guys." Ryland rolled his eyes.

"Coming dipshit." Ry said bump in his shoulder into mine. "Don't worry about it right now." I sighed knowing he was right.

Bryan our manger was pacing when we sat down everyone was confused because he'd start talking but he'd make no sense then he'd stop talking and start all over again. "Fuck it, here." He handed out packets to each of us. "Ryland, Max do you remember that show you guys were on when your father's-"

"No." Max and I said in unison.

"Why?"

"Kayla would never agree for the kids to be on tv and we already did something like-"

"No your mistaken they don't want it to be your home life they want to see your tour life it's an actual tv show!" Bryan said excitedly. "Do you know how big this would be for us?"

"Does that mean I'd have to stop doing drugs?" Spencer frowned and then pushed his packet away. "That's fucking gay no way." I glared at him for using that word but he just rolled his eyes.

"Everyone already knows you do drugs." Gabe said.

"Would Kayla have to sign this?" Ryland asked biting his lip.

"She would need to sign off just in case she came when they were filming." Bryan said but Ryland didn't seem to like that answer. "I know it seems like a lot but do you know how much money they are offering you guys?"

"I like money…" Spencer said taking his packet back.

"The only things you like are money, drugs, and whores." Gabe grumbled.

"You forgot rocking out." Spencer smiled in his direction and got a pen to the face. "Ayy fuck head." He threw it back at Gabe.

"I don't know about this…" Bryan sat down beside Ryland and I. "The last time it almost made my parents get a divorce and Kayla and I are getting married today… I don't want to start drama on our wedding day I don't think she's gonna like this at all."

"It's not your home life so your kids won't be on it unless you choose to let them on the show."

"So Max you'd need Cambry to sign off on it then because of Kai right?" Gabe asked.

"...What?"

"Only if you'd want him on the show you'd need both parents permission so we don't have any legal issues." This was too much right now…

"How long do we have to decide?"

"They want to start filming by the next tour."

"We don't even have a set schedule for our next tour let alone a new fucking album…"

"I know but we usually do a little break I was thinking-"

"If it's anything less then six months the answer is no." Ryland said and Bryan raised his eyebrow.

"Well I was thinking four."

"No."

"Why?"

"In case you forgot I'm having another kid in six months and I'd rather not miss him or her being born."

"I forgot about that…" Bryan sighed and looked at the guys. "Do any of you have a problem with the show?"

"No." All of them answered and Bryan looked back to Ryland and I.

"Talk to your girls find out how they feel and get back to me.. We have about a month to accept the offer."

"Thanks for at least giving us some time." I said. I didn't think Sadie would have a problem with it she just most likely wouldn't let the kids on.

After the meeting everyone went their own way I was just wandering around trying to think about what I should do and how I could even ask Sadie let alone Cambry, it wouldn't be fair if the kids got to be on the show and Kai didn't. "Max!" I stopped walking and turned as Cambry ran up to me. "I've been calling you for like three minutes."

"Oh sorry… I'm in my head, is everything okay?"

"I uh… I wouldn't be asking this but Kai begged me to… I told him about the present Ryland got for him-"

"The hockey tickets?"

"Yeah… I told him Aaron would most likely take him and he threw a fit he wants you to take him but I know your moving but-"

"I'd love to take him."

"R-really?"

"I know I'm a horrible dad to him and I'm really trying Cam… I don't want him to hate me like I hate her…" I said softly I don't think I've ever spoken that softly to her and I knew she could tell it to because her eyes went from cold and distant to something much more friendly.

"Kai thinks you walk on water Max he's always talking about you… I'm sorry that even after all this I still treated you like shit I just want you to be there for Kai like you are Sadie's kids because you are an amazing father Max I just don't get to see that side of you very much."

"I'm sorry." Cambry smiled and shrugged.

"Don't make me regret asking you Max if I tell Kai you said yes and then you don't show up-" I leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"I won't."

"Were you pissed that Aaron was going to take him?" I didn't say anything and she rolled her eyes. "So that's where Kai gets it from."

"What?"

"When you don't want to tell the truth you make this face and Kai makes the same exact one." I know he looks just like me just a tad bit lighter but I never knew we had things in common… "And he sleeps just like you do." She pulled her phone out and scrolled through some pictures before she showed me I laughed because she was right. "Sorry you probably have better things to do I'm gonna go."

"Can I talk to Kai?"

"He's asleep right now but I'll have him call you when he wakes up."

"Thank you."

"Yeah and I'll text you the info about the game."

I wanted to bring up the show but that was our first normal conversation in… probably forever I wasn't going to ruin it by asking I'd wait awhile and hope that we were going on the right path.

 **Kayla's Pov**

Sadie kept fussing over my hair and my makeup and it was getting to the point where I wanted to punch her. "Come on Kayla! Stop eating I need to finish."

"I'm hungry!" I tried to pick up my bowl of pasta but Sadie took it from me. "I'm gonna cry."

"Get it together you need to look beautiful and you have sauce on your chin." Sadie said sighing.

"Well if you'd let me finish eating we wouldn't be having this problem and plus I still have a few hours before I even have to get ready so leave me be."

"Willow's up." Was all Sadie said as she pulled my hair out of it's sloppy bun.

"Maama." Willow sat on the couch with her arms in the air. "Pa?" Pa meant pacifier in Willow talk she had it when she fell asleep and if she doesn't have it all hell is gonna break loose.

"Have you seen her pacifier?"

"Oh yeah DJ found it and put it on the table hold on." Sadie left so I took a giant bite of my pasta it was a mistake it was falling everywhere and the sauce got all over my face. "Seriously Kayla?"

"I'm sorry I didn't eat last night I was nervous and now I feel like I was just starved for twenty hours… Can I have a napkin?" She rolled her eyes, gave Willow her pacifier and threw a balled up napkin at me. "Thank you."

"So why were you so nervous?" Sadie picked up Willow and brought her to me.

"Som?" Willow asked when she noticed the food and her little hand was already out.

"Can you say please?"

"Pes?" She asked even tilting her head.

"I can't wait until Alex is this age." Sadie said softly kissing Willow's head.

"You mean Empire?"

"No… I mean Alex because my sons name is Alexander."

"Empire."

"Stop!"

"I like when they call him Emp it's really cute." Sadie sighed in defeat and shrugged.

"Fine I'll just enjoy being the only one calling him Alex…" Sadie played with Willow's hair and then glanced at me. "You think she'd let me put her hair up?"

"She throw a fit anytime I try and do it but if you distract her with food she might not care."

"You want a popsicle Willow?" Sadie asked and immediately she started to nod.

"I didn't say you could give her a-" But Sadie was already gone.

"No one ever listens to mommy do they baby?" I asked her.

"Som?" Willow asked pointing to my pasta. "Som?" Willow asked again when I didn't answer. "Pes?" They way she scrunched up her face and closed her eyes when she tried to say please was the cutest thing i've ever seen, once she took a bite she clapped her hands. "Mmm."

"Was that good baby?" She nodded and looked behind her where Sadie had disappeared. "What's taken you so long?" I yelled.

"I'm coming bitch!" Sadie yelled back and another ten seconds she was back with a popsicle and Willow's cup. "I was getting her some water."

"So I heard Cambry had a surprise for you or something the other day." Sadie said messing with Willow's hair to see if she'd get mad but she was totally invested in her popsicle.

"Yeah her and Aaron surprised me with some friends of mine from high school."

"Are they gonna be here for the wedding?"

"Yeah I think they're all staying longer it was good to catch up with them and I was definitely not expecting it."

"Pigtails?" Sadie asked I nodded. Willow didn't have very much hair so there wasn't that much you could do with it other then put it in a ponytail right in the center of her head.

"Who's watching the kids for you guys tonight?"

"I think Clary and Jace but even if they don't want to by the end of the night we'll most likely end up keeping them."

"Max and I can take them."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah Max wouldn't mind it's only adding two more to our mix."

"I know but you guys have Empire to worry about if it came down to it i'd ask Cambry I wouldn't wanna do that to you guys."

Sadie finished Willow's hair right as she got done with her popsicle, "Perfect timing." I said Sadie smiled proudly.

"My years of practice with Rosie." Willow got off the chair and started running around but when someone knocked on the door she ran to me. "Who is that?" Sadie asked me.

"I dunno but if it's Ryland tell him you'll punch him if he tries to come in!" She laughed and went to the door.

"Ye-" She screamed and wrapped whoever it was in a hug. "I've missed you so much!" I couldn't move because Willow was trying to hide under my shirt. "Kayla come here."

"I can't." Sadie looked back at me I pointed to Willow she laughed and pulled someone into the room.

"Hey Kay." Rowan smiled brightly I jumped up trying to wrap him in a hug dragging Willow who had her arms wrapped around my legs. "I've missed you so much." He muttered into my hair.

"Is mom here?"

"No… Ryland paid for my flight he actually talked to mom… She said the only way I could come is if I only came for the wedding and left in the morning…"

"It's better then nothing Rowie." I kissed his cheek I would have to think of a way to thank Ryland for this. "You've gotten bigger since I've last seen you."

"I know right?" He flexed his arm Sadie slapped him.

"You ain't got no muscle your just skin and bones." He shook his head in mock outrage.

"I'll have you know I do weight training and I even go on runs." He looked down at Willow and frowned. "She doesn't remember me?" He kneeled down and waved. "Hi I'm your uncle." She just stared at him. "Do you want some candy?" Willow nodded.

"No! Sadie just gave her a popsicle she's not getting candy to."

"Come on! She doesn't like me I have to buy her love now Kayla or else she'll never love me."

"It's called playing with her not bribing her into liking you."

"I'll do both but for now." He dug into his pocket and pulled something out. "Come here." He held it out for her she stuck her hand out but he didn't hand it to her. "Come on." She took a step close to him and then looked up at me.

"It's okay baby i'm right here." She took another step and grabbed the candy.

"Can I chill with you guys while you do all your girly shit?"

"That's not to boring for you is it Row?"

"Well unfortunately I have two boring sisters so I have no choice…."

 **Clary's Pov**

Ryland was starting to get annoyed with how mushy I was being with him but my baby was getting married and I didn't know how to handle that it's like it almost wouldn't process in my head. "Your staring at me again mom…" Ryland looked at me uncomfortably. "What's been with you this weekend? Are you alright?"

"I'm just remembering every single day with you since you've been born and I didn't think i'd be this emotional when you guys started getting married but it just means you aren't my baby anymore." Ryland finally stopped frowning and gave me his signature Herondale smirk.

"I will always be your baby mama." That's been his answer since he was four anytime I told him he was getting big or that he wasn't my baby anymore without fail those words always came out of his mouth. "I know lately I have been fucking up but thank you for never losing hope in me…"

"Ry no matter what you do I will always be there for you it's my job."

"Are you still mad at me?" I wanted to say yes because I was still furious but he's been staying out of trouble as he has been with Jace 24/7 since then.

"I'm still mad of course but I'm less mad because you actually told the truth instead of just denying it like you'd normally do."

"I-"

"Have you done anything since then?"

"I haven't even an aspirin for all the headaches dad caused me." He groaned rubbing his head like it was all coming back to him. "How do you do it? Twenty four hours with that man and for long periods of time I wanted to strangle him sometimes…" I couldn't help but laugh Jace wanted to get on Ryland's nerves to see what he would do and how he'd react last time we went through this when anyone talked to him he'd usually be an asshole.

"Well I love your father and I think it's adorable when he-"

"Ew no stop I don't want to hear that."

"It wasn't even-!"

"I don't care mom anything mushy between you and dad is gross." He shivered when he looked up at me he was totally different. "Are you sure your alright mom? You've been acting weird all weekend… Is it about the drugs? Because if it is please just yell at me until your not angry anymore…" He actually looked sad but I didn't understand his sudden change.

"It's got nothing to do about you baby… I never thought I was going to get to see this day and now that i'm here and…" Tears came to my eyes I quickly turned hoping he didn't see that but of course he was up on his feet in seconds pulling me around.

"Mom…"

"When I had cancer I pictured everything because I was so scared I wouldn't make it to this day and let's be honest I thought this day was very very _very_ far into the future… Sorry… And now that it's all real it's scaring me what if I wake up and it's all my dream again I felt like I had a cold the other day and I almost broke down… I'm just so happy and grateful to be here and it's a weird pour of emotions I have right now and I feel awful because your father tries to help but I'm a mess right now." He was crying now and I felt even more worse then I did a second before. "No baby don't cry…"

"I don't know what i'd do if you weren't here today I wouldn't be here getting married with two kids and another on the way i'd be… I don't know what i'd be without you…" He wiped his tears and then smiled. "I never thought about getting married even when Kayla came back into my life marriage was never in my mind at the beginning but it all changed… I guess I could see how all dad's annoying traits would be," He gagged. "Adorable…" He gagged again. "To you."

"Sometimes, other times I want to beat him with a stick." Ryland smiled.

"I'd like to see that it would make good payback for all the things he's done to me."

"It couldn't of been that bad." I said and Ryland's eyes opened wide and he threw his arms in the air.

"Once, I was napping he let Benji run in and jump on me because I didn't answer his text I was napping! Another time I made a sandwich and dad wasn't around so when he came into the room he took it from me and said he had to "make sure" I wasn't trying to sneak anything into my room and that jerk ate my sandwich. Oh and when i'd get up to do anything he'd follow me around until I went back to sitting down."

"Sounds like you two had so much fun." I said sarcastically Ryland rolled his eyes but then shrugged.

"He told me what happened with the twins…" Ryland studied my face waiting for some kind of reaction. "It was a good bonding experience actually I learned a lot he wasn't _always_ annoying."

"I'm glad you at least learned a lesson or two."

"I'm surprised you didn't leave dad for what happened…"

"He had a choice that day and I hope it's one you'll never have to make but he made the best one for himself and us."

"One last question?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore Ry it's not a very good memory and-"

"Completely unrelated."

"Oh… Go ahead." He sat back down and looked up at me.

"Do you think she's good for me?" I've never seen that look on his face before so much love and happiness in his eyes I haven't seen it since he was a kid.

"I don't think there is a more better person for you in this entire world she made you into a better man. Before her you were turning into someone I didn't know you didn't talk to any of us for months and when we'd call you'd act cold and that wasn't how we raised you Ry but once you rekindled that relationship with Kayla you took the fame mask off and my baby was back."

"I'm sorry I was such a dick to you guys before…"

"I know you are Bubbie."

"And I'm really glad you like Kayla."

"She's the only girlfriend you've had that I ever liked." Ryland rolled his eyes.

"Well my previous relationships were never all to great to begin with."

"You can say that again."

"I'd rather not."

"How about mom knows best?"

"No."

"Or how about I Ryland will always go with mom's intuition because she knows my heart and who is good for it." I pinched his cheeks playfully.

"How about my mom thinks she's so funny because I have a horrible taste in women?" I started pinching both his cheeks now.

"How about my mom makes all major life decisions for me?" I joked he smiled and let out a small laugh.

"You do not!" He tried to pull my hand off his cheek so I grabbed his arm and started to tickle him. "No! Please stop! You know I hate this!" Ever since a baby his sides have always been very ticklish and he's always hated it. "You win! Your right and I was wrong!" I stopped he didn't try and get up from the couch instead he rested his head on my shoulder. "You are an amazing mother." Ryland said lifting his head to kiss my cheek. Ryland's phone went off a few times he moved away to pick it up and a big smile came to his face.

"Who's that?"

"Kayla… She's thanking me for one her wedding presents."

"One of them?"

"I couldn't decide what to get her and she does so much by herself for the kids I figured she deserved more then one.."

"What did you get her?"

"Well this one wasn't really a gift more like a favor… I called her mom and asked her if her brother could come to the wedding and she said no because she's a bitch but I'm rich so of course for a fair amount she let Kayla's little brother come to the wedding."

"Her mom blackmailed you?"

"No… She said the only way he'd be able to come was if I paid for his ticket and paid her."

"Pay her so her son could come to his own sisters wedding? How cruel can she be…"

"She's an awful person but Rowan is a good kid thanks to Kayla and Sadie and I know Kayla was heartbroken when her mom told her that he wasn't allowed to come so I paid her…"

"Paid her how much?"

"Ten." I crossed my arms and waited.

"Ten what?"

"Ten thousand…"

"Ryland!"

"It didn't matter to me I mean I make more then that in-"

"It doesn't matter Ryland she's an awful person and she doesn't deserve the children she has if anything you should have-"

"It doesn't matter to me mom as long as Kayla is happy and she has everyone who loves her here and she has a smile on her face I would have given her mom any amount of money she wanted hell if she wanted one of my cars I would've said yes."

"Really?"

"Not my ones that are away in the garage… any of the ones I had at home."

"So your not so expensive ones."

"Yeah." He laughed.

"Are you going to tell her that?"

"Fuck no she'd try and pay me back." That's what I wanted for my kids someone humble and truly kind not someone who sees the money and success.

I took a nap before we had to start getting ready for the wedding when I woke up Jace was asleep with his head on my back, his body right against mine, and his arm thrown over me, I couldn't move and I needed to pee. "Jace…" I tried shaking so he'd move but he didn't budge. "Baby." I whined.

"Hm?"

"Move." He snuggled in closer and sighed. "Jace wake up!" I yelled he lifted his head and yawned.

"Sleep good babe?" He tried to kiss me but I was already getting out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom!"

"I need more sleep." I heard Jace say softly.

"No!"

When I came out of the bathroom Jace was asleep on his stomach hugging my pillow, I took a moment to admire how beautiful Jace was. "Do you want to miss seeing your son get married?" I kissed his back a few times.

"No." Jace muttered but didn't move.

"So get up." He groaned rolling onto his back.

"I need sleep."

"You've slept enough Jace."

"No I haven't, we are going to have three kids in this bed tonight I'll probably end up on the floor… I need sleep to make up for the sleep I won't be getting tonight."

"We'll only have Harlan and Willow…"

"And Benji."

"Oh yeah… You probably will end up on the floor." I smiled while he glared at me but it didn't last long before he sat up. "Glad you're finally up." Jace rolled his eyes and rolled out bed and stepped behind me.

"You were the one who was asleep when I came to get you I tried to wake you up but you threatened me while bodily harm so I decided to join you instead." He wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me. "Glad to see your in a better mood after a nap I can finally tell Ryland where Willow gets it from." I elbowed him as he tried to kiss me.

"I don't see why you tried to wake me up you knew I would've yelled at you."

"Yes you would've thought after nineteen years of marriage I would learn." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before picking up his clothes he tried to go into the bathroom but I grabbed his arm.

"You ready for this?"

"One down… Five to go…" He smirked closing the door.

 **Ryland's Pov**

I can't believe Chris and his family came… I sent the invite to them at the last minute because the wedding was last minute and he never responded so I just figured they weren't coming. "We wanted to surprise you!" Dev said. Dad, Logan, Harlan, and Benji all left to give me some time with Chris, Callie, Bailey, and Dev.

"I'm definitely surprised I didn't think you guys were coming at all."

"Well, it took a while to sort everything out," Chris said with a huge smile.

"Sort what out?"

"How the family could get out here in such a short time."

"It's only four of…." He couldn't really mean… Chris got up and opened the door and GiGi, Peter, and Emily were there. "You… You guys came?"

"Do you think I'd miss my grandbaby get married?" GiGi kissed my cheek and wrapped me in a tight hug for someone so old she sure could hug tight.

"Peter." I saluted him just like I would Poppy.

"Hey, Soldier." Beside's Poppy, Peter was the only other one who ever called me that and it made tears come to my eyes because I wish Poppy could be here to see me get married my hand moved without my permission and rested on my tattoo for him.

"He would be so proud of you Ry," Chris said ruffling my hair. "I'm proud of you too."

"Thanks, Pop…"

"I can't wait to meet the lovely little lady who stole your heart," GiGi said patting my cheek. "Oh and my great grandbabies I want to meet them to."

"God your old mom…" Peter said shaking his head.

"Want this old mom to beat you one?" She asked.

"No…"

"You aren't old grandma uncle Peter is just a dick." Bailey said I held up my hand for a fist bump but Callie was already scolding her.

"You don't say things like that." Bailey rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"Ryland agrees with me right?"

"Uh…" Ma looked at me and I knew not to get on her bad side so I held my hands up in defeat. "I'm staying out of this."

"Ryland!" Bailey smacked my arm.

"Ouch! Why are you hitting me?"

"Because you're supposed to take my side."

"I'm not going to get in trouble with you."

"Yeah!" Dev said sticking his tongue out her.

"Do that again and I'll chop your tongue right off." Dev's tongue was still out but he quickly put it away.

"Mom Bailey is threatening me."

"Be nice to your brother," Ma yelled.

"He doesn't have a nice bone in his body," Bailey mumbled.

"Not when it comes to you." Chris stepped in between them.

"Would you two stop one more thing out of either of you and neither of you will go to the wedding."

"Dad!" They both wined, Dev turned towards me.

"Are you ready to get married Ry?"

"Yeah I am a little scared but I'm ready." Dev raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you scared?"

"Grown-up things…" Chris answered for me ruffling Dev's hair.

"Dad stop!" He whacked his hand off his head he grabbed my arm pulling me down to him and whispered in my ear. "When dad doesn't have an answer for something he says it's grown up stuff he just doesn't want us to know he's not very smart." Chris crossed his arms clearly hearing what Dev was saying.

"I'm standing right here Devereux do you think I can't hear what you're saying?" Dev gulped and held his hands up.

"Ryland said it!" He pushed me towards Chris and ran. "GiGi help me!"

"That kid will be the death of me…" He said shaking his head. "You ready?"

"Yeah… As much as I can be…"

"Why are you scared?"

"I've never felt like this in my entire life about someone but what if things fall through? What if it ends up like all my relationships? I'm scared because I can't imagine my life without her and I know she feels the same way but what if-"

"You can't keep thinking ahead live in the now Ryland you will worry yourself sick if you keep doing this."

"I know your right… I'm hoping after this wedding I won't feel so nervous."

"Did you feel this nervous yesterday?"

"No I was fine all weekend and earlier too but now I'm freaking out.."

"Because you're about to get married it's okay to freak to out. You ready?"

"Yeah… I'm ready…"

I felt like I was going to pass out my head was spinning and my heart was racing everyone started taking their seats and my heart started hammering more. I had a small fear that she'd leave me right at this moment and Jessie or someone would come out and tell me she left I knew it was ridiculous but my brain was going a million miles an hour and I couldn't keep up. When the bridesmaids and groomsmen started walking out I kind of calmed down a little bit. "You look scared." Max whispered as he took his spot beside me. "Don't worry wedding's only last like twenty minutes."

"I knew we should've gone to the courthouse…"

Harlan came out holding Willow's hand he dropped it and handed her the basket of flowers she'd take one step and drop it on the ground look at Harlan and clap her hands and take another one, everyone laughed and clapped with her when she'd put a flower down. When they got to the end of the asie Willow put the last flower down and looked in the basket. "Don." She shook her head and held the basket upside down, mom held out her hand for Willow and she ran to her Harlan stood right between Max and I.

The music started and everyone stood up and just like that my heart was racing again I held my breath until I saw her and dad appear and then it was like I lost the full function of being able to breathe at all she looked…. She looked… Dad stopped just at the edge of where everyone was sitting and looked at Kayla. "This is the last chance you have to run are you sure?" He asked everyone laughed she whispered something to him and they started walking again. "Take good care of her JJ."

"Thanks dad." Kayla looked at me and then down at the ground. "You are gorgeous baby," I said softly she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Are you gonna cry already?"

"Shut up I'm pregnant and emotional."

"We are gathered here today…" I lost focus on what he was saying and stared at Kayla I didn't care if that made me seem creepy she was glowing and the happiness was pouring out of her just like I felt. All my worries faded away I knew we would be okay and if something was wrong I'd move heaven and earth to make it right. I repeated everything the pastor said even though I was barely half paying attention. I couldn't take my eyes off her I tried a few times but I couldn't from the way her dress hugged her body or the light that was perfectly hitting her to make her shine. Kayla squeezed my hand, "...The couple has prepared their own vows." That would've been bad I cleared my throat thinking momentary about the hour I spent in the mirror practicing these words. _I really hope I don't mess this up…_

"Before you came back into my life I was going down a really bad path and I was treating the people closest to me like crap I almost let everything that was meaningful to me slip away I didn't expect you to come into my life and turn it upside down. I didn't expect this kind of love that just gets more and more intense as the days go on. You have me question everything I believe in and thought I needed to survive, you've broken down my walls and made me something far more than just happy words can't describe how you make me feel or how I feel about you but I will spend every day showing you that you are my life." _There I didn't fuck it up_! Kayla had tears were falling down her face I've never felt happy for making her cry before but at this moment I was happy.

"I wasn't expecting that." She said while carefully wiping her eyes she took a deep breath."

"I know i'm amazing," I said quickly she rolled her eyes but a giant smile was on her face.

"The first time I ever saw you you'd just fallen flat on your ass skiing," Everyone laughed even Harlan. "We talked only for a little while but I felt us click i'm pretty sure I annoyed my sister talking about you so much," Sadie nodded her head Kayla rolled her eyes. "Our first date was to the movies and after we went to the arcade you felt bad and told me when you became a rockstar you'd take me on the greatest date of all time but I'd choose a million times over all those walks we'd take in the park where we'd sit under trees and talk because the you I fell in love with wasn't the famous fast life Ryland it was the sweet boy who wrote me poetry and recited Shakespeare with me…" She stopped and took a deep breath. "I had to get used to a whole new you when we met again and it sucked at first because you weren't that same fun loving kid who wanted loved life and wanted to go on crazy adventures but as time went on I knew my Ryland was still there you just needed the right push to come back . I had to fall in love with two versions of you but I realized that you have always been that first Ryland I fell in love with you are truly the best thing that's ever happened to me."

I didn't wait for anything else I pulled her into me and kissed her with everything I had the pastor closed his book and everyone started cheering.

I thought after you just go to reception and everything is a party after that but no… We had to take five million pictures and then take pictures with all the guest before we could even go to the damn reception I was hungry and I pray Kayla wasn't because she gets mean when she's hungry but she seemed to be in an amazing mood. I looked down at my black wedding ring and just stared at it for a minute… I'm married… Holy shit… "Daddy!" Harlan ran to me wrapping his arms around my legs. "Good job marrying mommy." He patted my leg.

"Thank you buddy…" I picked him up and went to photobomb Kayla doing a mini photo shoot with Willow. "I get to be doing this while everyone's having fun at my reception party…" I muttered to myself.

"Oh, good sit next to Kayla we need some with the whole family and next is you with your brothers and sisters okay?" Kill me now… This was the worst part… I hate this…

Thirty minutes later and we finally got to make it to our damn party, "You look grumpy." Kayla whispered to me.

"I'm not…"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"My poor RyRy." She sarcastically.

"Already being mean to your husband?" Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Say that again."

"Alre-"

"No you idiot."

"Oh… I'm your husband." She smiled taking a step closer to me.

"And I'm your wife." The way she said wife made my heart hurt.

"I fucking love you."

"I fucking love you too."

 **Kayla's Pov**

The only thing I have been dreading was the first dance I didn't like being the center of attention and I had no idea what song Ryland picked it was the only thing he wanted to pick and I was nervous. "May I have this dance my love?" He held his hand out for me.

"You may." I took his hand and we walked to the center of the dance floor everyone was watching and it was giving me anxiety I just wanted to curl up into a ball and hide in the corner of the room. We swayed back and forth for a second before any music started to play.

What would I do without your smart mouth

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

"That's… You singing…" I whispered softly Ryland smiled but didn't say anything.

Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

"Ryland… "

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all, all of me

And you give me all, all of you

"You're too much sometimes."

"In a good way, I hope…" He whispered, he put his lips to my ear and started to sing to me as we moved on the dance floor.

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm, and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all, all of you

Give me all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all, all of me

And you give me all, all of you

I didn't want to lift my head up from his shoulder I was already crying from the song and him singing it just added to the overwhelming sense of love today. "Did you like present number two?"

"You wrote me a real love song…"

"A real love song? What's that supposed to mean? I've written you so many."

"At least this one didn't have anything to do with our sex life." He sighed.

"I've already said sorry for that song." More and more people were starting to come onto the dance floor I noticed Spencer coming our way dragging someone along with him.

"Ryland I wanted you to meet my date." Spencer had a date..? A girl came out from behind him and she was the total opposite of what I would expect. She wasn't that tall compared to Spencer.

"Hi, I'm Addaline." She had a beautiful English accent. "Congratulations on getting married." She pushed her glasses up and then bit her lip. "I'm sorry I'm congratulating you and I don't even know you…" She looked down at her feet and then back up.

"Thank you," Ryland said smiling he looked at Spencer silently having a conversation with him.

"I met her a few days ago and well she likes weddings so-"

"He had no one to come with him so he begged me." She said staring at him with big grey/blue-ish eyes. "Go ahead tell them I'm lying."

"Fine, I didn't have a date." She smiled in victory.

"You admitted something… wow…"

"Shut up Ryland."

"Are you a miracle worker? If so you need a raise."

"No, I'm-"

"Don't interrogate her Ryland." Spencer put his arm over protectively and pulled her in.

"I just want to know how she got you to admit to something I still can't get you to take responsibility for the window you broke when we were eight."

"First of all you broke that window and second she didn't do anything." Ryland and Spencer started arguing so I turned back to Addaline.

"Hi I'm Kayla it's nice to meet you I look forward to getting to know you better." her eyes widened like she was surprised I was being nice to her.

"Kayla!" Benji ran around a few chairs and grabbed my hand. "Can I dance with you?"

"Well of course handsome." He blushed and started pulling me. "Ryland! Go ask your mother to dance." I yelled he stopped his pointless bickering and nodded.

"Okay baby."

"Wanna dance?" Spencer asked Addaline she shook her head vigorously her light blond hair going in a million different directions. "Come on i'll lead." He whispered something into her ear and she turned bright red but she let him pull her to the dance floor.

"Welcome to the family Kayla." I ruffled his hair and looked out on the dance floor. Henry and Jessie were laughing dancing around, Jace was spinning Willow around, Harlan and Cecily were dancing, and Ryland melted my heart he had his head on Clary's shoulder swaying back and forth to the music with a smile plastered on his face.


	56. Chapter 56 Last Day Together

**CloeClaire- haha just noticed that thanks for telling me lol**

 **Padron'sGreenPeppers-I know I've been slacking on this story I'm gonna spend a few chapters here before working on the other**

 **JulieJustDance- Thank you :D**

 **Ryland's Pov**

Something cold against me brought me out of my peaceful sleep I turned my head to look behind me and Kayla was glaring at me with her hands on my back. "Why are you so cold?" I rolled over towards her pulling her in tight next to me. "What time is it?" I cuddled into her side closing my eyes.

"Three."

"In the morning? Why are you awake?" Kayla whined and pushed my shoulder. "What?"

"I'm hungry." She whined pushing my shoulder when I closed my eyes. "Ryland!"

"Yeah baby?" I started dozing off again but jerked awake when Kayla yanked on my hair. "Ow! What?"

"I'm hungry… I want pizza."

"Just pizza?"

"And ice cream."

"Okay."

"And fries."

"Okay…"

"Chocolate ice cream."

"Okay…"

"You aren't even listening to me."

"Chocolate pizza fries." I mumbled trying to open my eyes but they didn't want to open. "That's disgusting baby."

"I don't want chocolate pizza fries… I want chocolate ice cream, pizza, and fries dumbass."

"Oh, that makes more sense…" I finally got out bed feeling even more tired then when I went to bed. "I'm tired…"

"We only went to sleep an hour ago." Her smug little smile made me want to climb back into bed and forget the food. "Aren't you glad I made you wait those three days?"

"You made me wait a lot longer than three days it was more then a month."

"Aww, my poor deprived baby." She said sarcastically. "Get your own fries because I'm not sharing with you."

"But you'll share your pizza and ice cream?"

"Yeah but I'll kill you if you try and touch my fries."

"I wouldn't dream of it baby.. Go to sleep i'll wake you up when I get back."

"You're the best husband ever." She said pulling the cover up and wrapping it around her.

"Not even married twenty-four hours and I'm already the best husband ever? This marriage thing seems pretty easy so far."

"As long as you keep me happy," Kayla said with a yawn.

"I wouldn't have it any other way my love," I gave her one final kiss before I left.

When I got back to the hotel an hour later Kayla was still asleep her hand resting on her small little baby bump. She started to move under the covers and finally she sat up. "I smell food." She said softly stretching.

"The super sniffer is back." When she was pregnant with Willow any time I brought her food or even said I was coming she would open the door before I even got up the stairs because she could always smell the food. "You don't have to get out of bed baby." I brought her the plate thinking she'd start with the fries but she picked up her ice cream. "Don't you tell Harlan it's bad to start with dessert before the actual-"

"The difference is I'm a grown up and I'm making a human inside of me," She patted her stomach. "So I can eat whatever I want." She took a big scoop of her ice cream and lifted it up. "Do you want some?"

"Wow your really offering to share?"

"I'm about to de-offer if you don't fucking take it." I rolled my eyes but took the spoon

"You are so mean sometimes," I mumbled the ice cream was good though. "Can I have some more?" She raised her eyebrow.

"You just called me mean and now you want more of my ice cream?" I stuck my tongue out at her. "You leave today right?"

"Yeah but not until tonight." She sighed but smiled.

"Oh…"

"When do you leave?" I grabbed her ice cream.

"Hey!" She tried to take it from me. "Give it back to me." She held the spoon up at me like she could use it as a weapon, I snatched the spoon from her and scooped up some of the ice cream and held it out for her. "I'm not a baby."

"I'm being romantic shut up." She took the bite but slowly pulled the spoon out of her mouth. "I hate you…."

"I didn't do anything." She said sweetly licking her lips.

"You are so evil."

"I know." She winked at me and picked up a slice of pizza and grabbed her fries. "Want a slice?" She put some of the fries on top of her pizza and took a bite. "Oh… It's so good." She said with her mouth full. "Want some?"

"Ehh... Yeah, but hold the fries." She handed me a slice of pizza.

"So," Kayla licked the sauce from her hand. "Do you want me to wait to find out the sex of the baby?" She took another big bite and moaned. "You should try this." She held it out for me again I didn't want to take the bite but I did it anyway. "Yummy right?"

"I guess…"

"You wouldn't know amazing food if it slapped you in the taste buds." She put her pizza down and grabbed the ice cream. "So do you want to wait?"

"No… I don't want to wait I don't know when I'd be able to make it home to find out…" These were the moments I hated the most I didn't like missing out on moments with my family.

"I'll call you once I find out or I can see if Cambry can facetime you."

"Cambry's going? You and Sadie always go to your appointments together."

"She's moving to New York…" Kayla said bitterly.

"You're not happy about that?"

"Of course not! I only have three friends including my sister now I'm just gonna be bored and who will the kids play with? I don't want her to go but I'm happy she's happy."

"Aren't you guys going to Florida together?"

"She canceled something about work I dunno I'll probably ask Cambry to go with."

"Is Cambry staying with us in LA too?"

"I want her to but she still thinks you hate her but she doesn't have the money to look for a place and her dad offered her a place but he's a dick and Kai hates him."

"I don't hate her."

"Tell her that."

"I have multiple times." Kayla finished her pizza and started dipping her fries into her ice cream.

"I want a frosty from Wendy's you can't dip fries like this." She sighed and then put it down. "I don't want it now."

"Why?"

"Because I want a frosty!" She yelled and then she started to cry. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell."

"I can get you a frosty if you want…."

"Do they even have Wendy's here?"

"Uh… I don't know I could google it." I pulled my phone out but she shook her head.

"It's okay I'll go once I get home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I'm tired now."

"Wanna have sex?"

"I'm tired."

"Come on." I nudged her with my head she smiled wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Move that stuff." She pointed to the food.

"Don't fall asleep Kayla." I jumped out of bed and grabbed everything I ran out of the room and into the small kitchen putting it on the counter and ran back to the room but Kayla was already laying down wrapped up in the covers. "Damn it…" I slipped into bed quietly and snuggled in next to her.

"I just wanted to see what you'd do," Kayla said scooting closer to me. "We can still-" I kissed her head.

"It's okay baby sleep some."

"I'll most likely be hungry in an hour so I'll give you a wake up call." She winked at me before laying her head on my chest and wrapped her arm around me. "Night husband."

"Goodnight wife."

 **Max's Pov**

The kids were running around the room screaming and yelling my head was pounding from how much I drank last night but they didn't care that daddy had a headache. "Can't catch me!" DJ yelled and jumped on top of me and then leaped over the couch.

"Fuck…" I mumbled rubbing my stomach.

"DJ!" Rosie yelled running around the couch thankfully and into the room they slept in. How the hell can Sadie and the baby sleep through all this noise? I closed my eyes for what seemed like a second and then someone was tugging on my hair.

"Daddy?" I opened one eye to see DJ's face right next to mine and his hand gripping a chunk of my hair. "Daddy…"

"Yeah player?"

"It's good morning time why are you sleeping?"

"Because I'm tired."

"But daddy I don't want you to sleep."

"I'm up buddy, i'm up."

"Can we wake mommy up?"

"No mommy needs her sleep."

"Oh…"

"Grandpa and Papa are gonna come pick you guys up soon to spend time with you guys before we leave."

"Grandpa!" He screamed right in my ear and started to jump up and down. "Daddy does Empire have to come? He's just cries all the times."

"I think it might just be you and Rosie."

"Good." There was a knock on the door and DJ jumped over me. "Grandpa's here!" He yelled and Rosie came running out dragging her doll by the hair.

"Gapa!" DJ opened the door but it was Ryland, Harlan, and Willow. "Lo!" Rosie held her hands up for her once Ryland put Willow down Rosie wrapped her arms around her neck.

"You're not grandpa…," DJ said crossing his arms and coming back over to me leaning against my legs pouting.

"Hey, Ry what are you doing here?" Harlan ran to the couch and sat on the opposite side of the couch with Ryland's phone.

"Wanted to see if you talked to Sadie about the tv show thing yet."

"No… I'm gonna wait until we get home."

"I need to talk to Kayla before I leave but I don't wanna start fighting we've only been married a day."

"Good luck." Harlan giggled, DJ looked over to him.

"What are you watching?" DJ asked.

"I'm talking to Kai," Harlan said pointing at the phone. "Huh? Oh, I was talking to DJ." Harlan said to Kai I bit my lip to keep from asking to talk to him.

"Can I say hi?" DJ asked Harlan raised his eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because he's my little brother." DJ tried to sit next to him but Harlan pushed him.

"K do you want to talk to DJ?"

"What he says?" DJ asked.

"He wants to talk to daddy." Harlan scooted off the couch and went to Ryland. "Here daddy."

"Did he say he wanted to talk to me or his daddy?" Ry asked.

"Oh… Uh K which one daddy or Max?"

"He said, daddy." Ryland took the phone and one of the ear buds but quickly handed the phone to me.

"He wants to talk to you not me." Ryland handed me the phone and the earbud Harlan jumped up on the side of me squishing his face against mine.

"Daa!" Kai screamed his little smile grew so wide.

"Hey, buddy." He had a bruise on his face and what looked like a black eye. "What happened to you?"

"Huh?"

"Your face what happened?"

"Oh," He said touching his cheek. "I go ep i'd wi cou an faw."

What?

"He said he went up the slide with his cousin and fell." Harlan said and Kai nodded.

"Daa!" Kai picked up something beside him and held it up. "Ook!"

"What is that bud?"

"Mas."

"He said mask," Harlan said and Kai nodded again. "Daddy made it special for Kai it's got his band on it."

"Yeah!" Kai cheered. "Daa?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"I wan go you hom."

"Did you understand him?" Harlan asked.

"Yeah I did Har," Kai had his face right up in the camera just waiting. "I know you do Kai… I'll try and see if you can come over soon okay?"

"Ya… We adie?"

"She's asleep."

"Emp?"

"He's sleeping too."

"Oh…"

"You wanna talk to DJ or Rosie?"

"No I tak ou."

"He said he wants to talk to you." Harlan translated for me.

"We can-" Empire started crying I handed Harlan the phone and quickly went to get him so he wouldn't wake up Sadie.

Sadie was sound asleep with her arm over Empire who was kicking his little legs. "Hey little man." I carefully moved Sadie's arm and picked up Empire. "Did you sleep good Emp?" Sadie moved her arm and then patted the bed looking for the baby she shot up. "Hi baby."

"Jesus Christ Max… You scared me!"

"How did I scare you?"

"I thought he rolled off the bed or something." She held her hands out for the baby. "He's hungry give me him."

"How'd you sleep?"

"After all the kids got out of bed and I wasn't being slept on top of it was great." I handed Empire over to her. "Do you want to do anything before we leave?"

"No…" I laid down beside her and sighed. "I want to sleep."

"What time did the kids wake you up?"

"Five…" Sadie looked up at me frowning.

"Why didn't you wake me up was Empire up to?"

"For a little while but he ended up falling asleep again so I brought him back in here because the kids were being loud."

"STOP!" Rosie screamed from outside.

"SHUT UP!" DJ yelled back.

"MINE!" Rosie yelled again.

"See what I mean…."

"Can you go get them?"

"It's okay Ryland's out there."

"Ryland isn't in charge of our kids is he? Now go get them."

Rosie and DJ were fighting over a stuffed animal that they both wanted, "It's mine." Rosie said with tears streaming down her face.

"No it's not! It's Willow's." Harlan was sitting on the floor watching them pull it back and forth.

"Where's your dad?" I asked Harlan.

"Willow threw up everywhere so daddy had to take her to the bathroom and then Rosie stole Willow's bear."

"Mine!" Rosie yelled.

"Baby that's not yours it's Willow's."

"No it mine."

"Stop being bad and give it to daddy before you get in trouble." DJ said trying to yank it out of her arms.

"STOP!" Rosie yelled pushing DJ.

"You two that's enough." I picked up DJ and put him on the couch, I picked up Rosie and took the bear from her. "You know that's not yours Rosie…"

"I want it."

"It's not yours you can't have it." She crossed her arms as I set her down on the couch beside DJ.

"Your bad Rosie." DJ said and Rosie lifted her arm to slap him.

"DJ stop talking to her, Rosie you don't hit people."

Ryland came out of the bathroom holding Willow who had nothing but a diaper on. "Why is she naked?"

"She threw up all over her clothes." Ryland shivered and set her down.

"Max do we have a- Oh hey Ryland." Sadie came out of the room Rosie ran to her crying. "What's wrong baby?"

"Dada mean."

"Or were you being bad?" Sadie asked but Rosie shook her head no. "Are you lying?" Instead of answering she ran back to the couch. "Why is Willow naked?"

"She threw up on her clothes."

"She can borrow something of Rosie's for now." Sadie handed Empire to me and went into the kids room.

"Uncle Max can I hold him?" Harlan asked holding his hands up for him.

"Yeah." I put Empire into Harlan's arms DJ scooted over towards Harlan and started rubbing Empire's head, I looked around for the phone to talk Kai but it wasn't anywhere. "What happened to Kai?" Harlan looked up from Empire.

"He was sleepy he was trying to stay awake to talk to you but Nana came in and told him he needed to sleep." I sighed sat down beside the boys, DJ looked at me and scooted closer to me.

"Hi daddy."

"Hey Player." He touched my arm and started to rub while frowning. "What's wrong?"

"How comes I'm not like that color to?" He laid his arm against mine and frowned again. "Emp is like that and Kai…" He scratched his arm and looked at me. "Why no me and Ro?" Shit… I didn't think I'd be having this conversation with him anytime soon and I really didn't want to say.

"Um… Because you and Rosie look more like mommy." His frown was gone and his smile came back.

"Oh!" He nodded and tapped my arm gently before turning back to Empire and Harlan.

 **Kayla's Pov**

Ryland took the kids for some bonding time before he had to leave so I went to hang out with Cecily until Ryland texted me. "You hungry? We can go chow down." Cecily said tugging on my arm. "Aren't pregnant people always hungry?"

"I'm not always hungry just ninety percent of the time."

"Same but I'm like always ninety-nine point nine percent hungry even if I just ate I could eat again." Cecily patted her stomach and then moaned. "I could go for a steak right now with a baked potato and corn."

"That actually does sound really good…"

"Doesn't it! I can't wait until I go home Austin and I are supposed to go to the greek food fest this year and it's gonna be so good."

"Your boyfriend right?" Cecily sighed and shrugged. "What's wrong?"

"He's older then me and I feel stupid compared to him… He's really smart and likes smart things… We're only friends right now because I don't want to seem immature."

"Really? I thought you really liked him."

"I do but I don't wanna lose him as a friend and dating just isn't in the cards right now."

"But-"

"Kayla!" Rowan came running from the elevator towards us half out of breath.

"Hey Row you okay?"

"Yeah… I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out for a bit before I had to go to the airport."

"I'm surprised mom let you stay the day after…"

"Well she didn't have a choice Ryland paid for the ticket and-" He stopped himself like he wasn't allowed to say the next part. "Are you busy?" I looked at Cecily I didn't want to be a dick and leave her but she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I get to see you all the time he doesn't, I'm gonna go find dad and force him to buy me food."

"Steak?"

"A fatass juicy steak." Cecily held her hand up for a fist bump. "I'll see you later." She bumped her fist into mine and turned to leave. "Nice to meet you Rowan."

"Uh… Yeah.. Hi…" Rowan was an antisocial kid who lived in his room only coming out to get food and use the bathroom. "She's cute." He said once she was gone.

"Don't even think about hitting on my husband's sister."

"She's not my type."

"And what is your type? We've never talked about-"

"Because you're like my mom why would I talk about chicks with you?"

"Rule number one don't call them that we don't appreciate it."

"Fine we don't talk about girls it's weird."

"Well today is the day we start."

"Why…?"

"Because we don't even get to talk much I feel like I haven't seen you since you were ten the last six years I can count on one hand the amount of times mom has let me see you."

"Can I live with you?" Rowan asked pushing his sloppy black curly hair out of his face. "I can't stand living there anymore."

"Row you know if I could I would let you but mom would never let that happen."

"I know…."

"Is your dad around?"

"Mom and dad got a divorce."

"What? When? Why?"

"A few months ago," Rowan shrugged. "Mom was sleeping with her ex and dad found out and had a huge fight…"

"What ex?"

"Your dad." Rowan said shrugging again. "Dad said that I might not even be his so when he left he didn't take me with him even though I wanted to go…"

"Rowwie…"

"Mom doesn't know but dad was sleeping with my tutor… And the maid… And his assistant… And-"

"Okay that's enough." I pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry baby boy you shouldn't have been there for all that." I kissed his cheek and he started to cry. "No don't cry Row."

"Why do have such a messed up family?"

"Because our mother is a crazy and only cares about money and social status." I mumbled.

"I'm glad she didn't raise me…" I wiped his tears. "You were a good mom to me even though you were only a kid to…"

"I tried my hardest and you didn't even come out that fucked up so I think I did a pretty good job."

"That fucked up? Are you saying i'm fucked up?"

"Should I list every way?" I joked.

"Screw you!" He yelled bumping his shoulder into mine. "Harlan and Willow are lucky to have you." He threw his arm over my shoulder. "Where are they at?"

"Ryland's leaving today so he wanted to spend the day with them."

"And you weren't invited?"

"I was but they tend to cling more to me then Ryland when we're together and it's his last day seeing them for a few months so I stayed behind."

"Where is Sadie?"

"Probably with Max and the kids." Rowan sighed. "Want me to call her?"

"No it's okay… I just didn't get to see her much she was running around all day yesterday and I have to be at the airport in an hour…"

"So i'll call her."

"She's busy though…"

"She sees Max every single day it won't hurt to ask." Rowan nodded but didn't look happy. "And I'm sure she wants to hear about your love life as well."

"Oh god… Don't call her! I changed my mind you two are horrible!"

I didn't think she was going to answer at first but on the last ring she picked up. "Hey is everything okay?"

"Yeah just wanted to see if you were busy."

"No Max didn't want to do anything so we're just spending the day in bed watching movies with the kids."

"Oh.. Okay never mind."

"Did you need something?" Someone was crying in the background.

"No, Rowan and I were gonna do something and he wanted you to come but you sound busy… I'll talk to you later." I went to hang up but I heard her loud ass voice yell.

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Give me ten minutes to get some clothes on and I'll be down where are you?"

"Lobby by the entrance."

"Be right there."

Sadie came down five minutes later I was half expecting the kids to be with her but they weren't. "Where are the munchkins?" Rowan asked.

"DJ and Rosie went out with Max's parents and Alex was falling asleep on Max so I snuck out and left him with the baby."

"Rebel." Rowan said.

"Always have been baby brother." She ruffled his hair.

"Stop!"

"Rowan won't tell me if he has a girlfriend…" I said and Sadie raised her eyebrow.

"You have a girlfriend Rowwie?" Sadie smiled and kept poking him in the stomach. "Do you? Do you?"

"Would you two stop! It's embarrassing." He looked around to make sure no one was watching us.

"Oh please, half the people here don't even speak English now tell us."

"Yes, I do have a girlfriend…" He blushed slightly.

"Awww." Sadie and I said in unison, Rowan groaned.

"I hate you both."

"Tell us about her what's she like?"

"Well she's actually transgender and mom hates her but she's really nice and… And you guys probably hate her now too…" He looked down at the ground Sadie glanced at me quickly.

"Is she nice?"

"Yeah."

"Does she make you happy?"

"Yeah."

"Then I like her." Sadie said.

"Me too." I said rubbing Rowan's head. "Fuck mom she's a douche nugget."

"Douche nugget? Really?" Sadie shook her head. "I swear you call people the weirdest things."

"Last week I called Ryland a donkey dick and he called me a bitchasaurus." I said it took a second but Rowan and Sadie both started laughing. "I don't think I'm a bitchasaurus but I'm pretty sure that's what my name in Ryland's phone is now…"

"I have to call Max that." Sadie said laughing still.

"Back to what we were talking about, what's her name Row?"

"Bree." He had a giant smile on his face.

"And Bree is trans? So male to female or female to male?"

"Male to female… She thought it would bother me but she didn't tell me until later and I already liked her so it didn't really matter to me." Sadie wrapped her arm around his shoulder pulling him in close.

"Your such a sweetheart." She kissed his cheek when he groaned.

"Get off me your getting your germs all over me." He pushed her away and shivered. "God you guys are such moms." Sadie and I glanced at each other and then to Rowan.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sadie asked.

"That you guys don't know how to act like cool sisters you're momming me."

"Momming? Is that a word? It can't be a word." Sadie mumbled.

"I raised you so I can mom you," I pinched his cheek and Sadie pinched his other cheek.

"I didn't raise you completely but I was there so I can mom you as well." Rowan shook his head to make us stop.

We didn't have a plan Rowan just wanted to walk around and see Italy for a bit I wasn't to keen on that but I haven't seen him in forever so I suffered the walking. "So do you even get to see your dad?" I asked Sadie looked over confused.

"Why wouldn't he be able to see his dad? They live in the same house."

"They got divorced." I wanted to laugh but it was probably hard for Rowan.

"Mom and Thomas?" I nodded and Sadie didn't seem to care she burst out laughing but quickly stopped. "Oh… Rowwie… I'm so sorry." Rowan shrugged.

"I don't really care it's not like I see much of them anyway… Dad was a dick before he left and mom's her usual asshole self so nothing's really changed." She pulled him into a tight hug and whispered to something to him. "I know Sade." He mumbled back. "I asked Kayla and she said no but can I live with you Sadie?" Rowan gave his signature pout.

"Mom would never let you."

"This sucks…" He sighed and sat down next to a fountain. "I just want to be happy and have a normal life but mom is a psycho."

"I agree with that statement very much." I said. Sadie glared at me for a second before sitting down next to Rowan. "Are we going to pretend like she's sane?" Rowan laughed shaking his head.

"No one ever said that."

"Wait," Sadie said looking from Rowan to me. "Why did mom and Thomas get a divorce anyway?" Rowan looked at me.

"You tell her."

"Mom and dad have apparently been seeing each other again." Sadie shivered. "Disgusting." Rowan burst out laughing.

"I thought you'd be happy." He said Sadie shook her head.

"They are awful people and when they're together it's even worse but they played nice for all there friends because god forbid they lost there social status." Rowan smirked.

"Kinda like mom and my dad then to." Rowan stood up and held his hand out to Sadie to help her up. "I have to leave soon." He sighed.

"We'll see you soon Rowwie."

"How? Mom won't let me…"

"We can figure it out later but I promise we'll see you soon."

After Rowan left I went back up to my room and got one final nap in before I had to go the airport with the kids I didn't think I slept long when the smell of food woke me up. I wandered through our room until I found Ryland and the kids eating at the table. "Mommy!" Harlan jumped up and ran to me wrapping his arms around me. "I've missed you so much." He squeezed tightly.

"Hi baby I've missed you too, did you have fun with daddy today?" He nodded fastly and ran back to the table.

"Yeah we had an adventure and I got eat Italy food."

"Italian food." Ryland corrected him but Harlan just nodded.

"We got you some food too mommy come on." Harlan jumped off his chair and ran back to me pulling me to the table. "Grandpa told daddy you wanted steak." I sat down beside Ryland and Harlan sat on my lap.

"Har give mommy some room." He frowned and wrapped his arm around my arm.

"But I missed her…"

"Mama!" Willow had pasta sauce all over her face and clothes. "Ma!"

"Hi baby girl." I leaned over to kiss her head but she lifted up and got sauce all over me. "Oh thank you for that baby." I kissed her nose before looking at Ryland. "Hi Ry… How was your day?"

"Good… Long…" He yawned I looked at the kids who looked tired too.

"Har you wanna take a nap with Willow once your done eating? We have a long flight home." Harlan didn't seem to happy about the nap but he nodded.

"Can we lay on the couch and watch tv?" Willow laid her head on the side of the table and played with her food.

"As long as you guys actually sleep you can." Ryland answered for me.

"Okay."

"Who told you I wanted steak?" I picked up the knife but Ryland took it from me grabbing my plate and bringing it towards him.

"My dad and Cecily." He said while cutting my steak. "Why didn't you just ask me? You know I would've gotten you anything."

"I know but I ended up hanging out with Sadie and Rowan for a while before he had to go and I forgot about food."

"Willow wake up." Harlan shook her and she popped up.

"Stop." She said laying her head back down on the table.

"Mommy can Willow and I lay down now?"

"Are you done eating?"

"Yeah." He pushed his plate away and got off my lap. "Come here baby." He tried to grab her but she whined.

"I got her Har." Ryland picked her up and started walking towards the couch. "Come on buddy."

"Coming!"

When Ryland came back I was halfway done with my steak he laughed when he noticed. "Hungry baby?"

"Yeah…." I put my fork down and sighed happily. "So good…"

"Can we… talk about something…" He said quietly and that was never good not since what happened recently.

"What's wrong? Did you do something stupid again?"

"No," He laughed. "I hope not… I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay…" I pushed my plate towards him. "Eat the rest of that i'm done."

"Would you be mad if I was on a tv show?" He asked picking in my food.

"A tv show? What kind?"

"Like the one my dad did when I was a kid."

"You want someone to follow us around and record our life?"

"No… It would be when we're on tour so you and the kids wouldn't have to be on it but you'd still have to sign off just in case you're at one of the shows or if the kids come on tour with me. I don't want them in the spotlight at least not yet I would've said no if it was like the show my dad was on."

"That show was only a few episodes would this be like that?"

"No… It would be a series…"

"And you want to do it?" I asked he shrugged.

"Part of me does…"

"Then okay."

"You aren't mad?"

"It's your job Ryland how could I be mad? If it was going to be following me around and crap I'd say no your mom told me the horror story of when that happened to her and I don't need a repeat of that…"

"Would you care if the kids were on it?"

"Not every episode but once in awhile is fine with me…" I thought he'd be happy with my answer but he put his hand to my forehead. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you're not sick…"

"Very funny." I pushed his hand away. "Want to lay down with me for a bit?"

"You just woke up how can you be tired again?"

"Wasn't thinking about sleeping." His smile grew and he stopped messing with the food.

"Let's go." He said. I grabbed his arm pulling him towards our room. "Wait… I have something I forgot about." He pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Your last gift."

"Ry…. I only got you one thing and it wasn't even-"

"It doesn't matter I like spoiling you, here." He placed the box in my hand and sat down on the bed I opened the box and pulled out keys I looked at Ryland confused. "Your house."

"But… I thought they didn't start yet…"

"They've been talking to me the entire time I didn't want you to have to worry about any of it while you were pregnant."

"And this key?" I pointed to the bigger one Ryland smiled.

"Your new car…"

"But-"

"We would've needed one to fit all the kids and the dog so really I was just doing what would've needed to be done in a few months anyway."

"So the house is done?"

"Still need about two weeks before you can move in but yeah it's done."

"Have you seen the house yet?"

"No but my mom has she says it looks really nice."

"Thank you… I love you so much." He smirked.

"I know I'm amazing." I took my shirt off and threw it at him. "That's more like it."

"Shut up." He grabbed me by the waist pulling me towards him. "You're so full of yourself."

"And you're about to be full of me too." He said kissing my stomach.

 **Ryland's Pov**

After our concert in France the guys wanted to go out to eat but I wasn't really feeling it though I kept staring at my wedding ring wondering what Kayla and the kids were doing. "Dude what's wrong with you?" Spencer threw a balled up piece of paper at me. "Why do you look like such a pussy right now?"

"Suck my dick Spencer." I threw it back.

"My girl wouldn't appreciate me doing that." He said and tossed the paper at Zach.

"What girlfriend? What girl could possibly stand you enough to date you?" Gabe asked.

"Adaline," He said with a cheesy smile. "You guys met her at Ry's wedding wasn't she cute?" Zach and Gabe looked at each other before looking at Spencer.

"You just said the word cute… Spence are you feeling alright? You don't use that word to describe women… Mostly-"

"Yeah yeah I know what I say…"

"Seriously are you alright?" Zach asked Spencer rolled his eyes.

"And we're not together… yet… I don't want to ruin this with her."

"What does she even do? Do you know anything about her?"

"She owns a restaurant and a bakery in LA."

"Don't tell Cecily that," Zach joked I laughed knowing that was very true and probably Kayla right now she seems to have a bigger appetite then Cecily.

"Anyway we have plans to go on a date when our tour is over."

"Look at our little Spence growing up and dating." Tyler pinched his cheek.

"I'll end you." He smacked his hand away from him.

I didn't go out with the guys I wasn't hungry and I didn't feel like drinking it was so lame but I wanted to be home with my kids and my wife… It was still crazy to think I was married I never in a million years thought i'd have a ring on my finger. I wanted Kayla to at least spend a few weeks with me but she didn't want anyone taking the kids because she'd feel bad that and Harlan had a trip to meet the dolphin he wouldn't shut up about. "Come on Ryland stop being such a pussy." Gabe said I sighed getting up.

"Fine… Where are we going?"

"A club to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

"You getting married, Spencer getting a girlfriend."

"Didn't we already celebrate at my party?"

"Who needs a reason to party dude come on." He grabbed me and yanked on me. "Come on."

"Fine… But i'm not staying out all night I have to be up to say goodnight to my kids."

"I know dude it's only for a few hours." I highly doubt it…

My head was killing me when I woke up the next morning I don't even know how I got back to the hotel or even most of the night, I rolled over in bed trying to wrap myself up in the cover but something was holding the cover down I turned and noticed there was someone in my bed I had a tiny panic attack before I noticed it was Zach, I shook him a few times and he jumped up. "Wha? Ow my head…" He rubbing his head and then looked at me. "Why is the room spinning?"

"Better questions is why are you in my bed?"

"You drank a lot and puked three times I was worried you'd choke in your sleep I didn't mean to fall asleep… Good to see you're still alive though." Zach looked at the time and yanked the covers off me. "Holy shit we're gonna miss our plane." He ran out of the room before I could say anything. I found my phone to see if I had a million missed calls from Kayla but only one and a text that just said she loved and missed me. I called her back but I knew she was most likely still asleep.

"Hey baby sorry I missed your call things got hectic last night call me when you wake up I love you, i'll talk to you later." I hung up and went to get all my shit together.


	57. Chapter 57 Unexpected News

**Kayla's Pov**

It was Ryland's birthday and I was trying to get ahold of him but he wasn't answering I had no idea what time it was for him so I figured he'd most likely be asleep but I still kept calling him. After ten times of calling him I gave up and laid back down and with my luck right when I was half asleep my phone started to ring and he wasn't just calling me he was Facetiming me I jumped up and ran into the bathroom to make sure I didn't look like a hot mess. "Holy shit…" I mumbled when I saw my reflection in the mirror I quickly put my hair up into a bun and changed my shirt into one of his and answered the call. "Happy birthday!" He smiled sleepily.

"Thank you baby."

"Were you asleep? I didn't mean to wake you up if you were."

"No we had an interview today I just got back to the hotel, I thought something happened." He fell back onto his bed and stretched out. "I miss you baby."

"I miss you too." I put the phone against the headboard and grabbed my body pillow adjusting my bump so I could get comfortable. "How'd the interview go?"

"It was good they sang happy birthday to me in spanish." I wasn't comfortable anymore so I had to flip to my other side Ryland laughed while I struggled to turn. "Why are you so adorable?" He said with a childish smile.

"The baby isn't happy on that side." It was just a matter of time before this wasn't comfortable anymore. "Where are you?"

"Spain, we're here for a few days I wish you would've came with…" I sighed.

"I know… I wish I could've stayed but I don't feel comfortable dumping the kids on someone unexpectedly. I know you said your mom wouldn't mind but I still felt bad she has a life and her own kids to handle it's-"

"Baby you know she wouldn't care." I bit my lip and shrugged I still felt bad for even thinking about asking her. "Are the kids up?"

"Only one of them are up." He smile came back.

"Can I talk to them?" I nodded and moved the phone to my bump Ryland laughed. "Should've seen that one coming…" I was about to move my phone so I could see him but he started talking to the baby. "Hey Legend daddy can't wait to meet you."

"If it's a girl your picking a different name."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I mean it Ryland I will not have my daughter's name be Legend." I looked at him but he just rolled his eyes.

"I know that's why I had a secret talk with the baby, it's a boy." He smiled.

"I don't want a boy I want another girl." His eyebrows knitted together and shook his head.

"I don't want another girl I want a boy named Legend."

"Why legend? When did you even pick that name?"

"Put the phone back to the baby so I can tell about his name."

"It's not going to be _her_ name." I said but he didn't reply so I moved the camera back to my bump.

"So when daddy was seventeen he had a project to take care of a robot baby and well grandma didn't think I could take care of him because I dropped him a few times but that's besides the point. Cecily would always steal him and take care of him so I started calling her a bandit she'd always tell me it was robo that would sneak to her so I started calling the baby Bandit but Cecily said it was a horrible name so I made it his middle name-"

"Wait you want to name our future child after a robot baby?" I questioned.

"Just listen to the rest of the story Kayla."

"Sorry…"

"So after a few weeks of being called Bandit I had to pick a first name for him and I thought about how i'd want my son to be what kind of life he'd have and what he'd be and I really thought about it I'd want him to be a Legend and I thought that would be the perfect name… Jessie and Cecily nicknamed him Leggie for short. The name just stuck with me and i'd want to have a Legend."

"Did you get a good grade on your project at least?" He laughed I looked at him.

"No I got an F."

"Why?" He winked.

"I was drunk one night with my Max and some friends and I dropped him and he fell all the way down the steps-"

"Oh my god you killed him!" I yelled Ryland shook his head.

"His arm popped off and his legs flew it wasn't my fault! I felt awful… Max made a funeral for him and he tapped it so when it was my turn to present what I learned about being a parent we played the tap." It was so Ryland… I didn't even know how to respond to that. "The teacher wasn't too happy but I mean I buried him in the backyard so I don't see how I failed…"

"Maybe because you killed the baby."

"It wasn't my fault."

"I'm not letting you carry the baby down the steps. Actually, none of the kids."

"It was an accident and it's not like Max did any better he starved his robot baby and left it in the closet then made Logan deactivate and reset it so he'd only have to take care of it the day she was due back so I think I was a lot better."

"What did Max get on his?"

"A fucking B." Ryland grumbled. "And he only got a B because he named the baby My Mistake and called it mimi."

"I cannot believe you…" My door opened and Harlan came in holding Timmy the turtle.

"Mommy." He whined and climbed up onto the bed. "I had bad dreams." He said softly pulling the blanket back and cuddling in against me resting his hand on my bump.

"Hey buddy." Ryland said and Harlan's head popped up.

"Daddy?" He looked around and then finally noticed him on the phone. "DADDY! Hi daddy!" He screamed and took the phone from me. "Daddy guess what."

"What bud?"

"Kai coming home today and I going to play with him and we might go with uncle Max ice skating!"

"I thought Kai wasn't supposed to come home for a few more weeks." I took the phone back for a second.

"Max asked Cambry if there was anyway he could take Kai back before he moves and the only way was for him to come home early and she asked Kai and he said he wanted to go to Max's so after the wedding when we came home she went to pick up Kai and drive home."

"And Max is taking Harlan with to?"

"Yeah cause Kai wants me to come cause Willow got practice.." Ryland raised his eyebrow and I tried to explain to him but Harlan raised his hand for the phone again. "Mommy I can explain to daddy." I handed him the phone back. "Lo has gymnastic today and Max said he take me because before we um, uh, we going to skate and play cause gymnastics isn't fun and I be bored if I go."

"I'm sorry I can't take you skating buddy."

"It's okay daddy."

"Willow's doing gymnastics? When was this decided?" Ryland asked me but Harlan started to answer.

"Because Jessie and Cecily-" I covered his mouth.

"I was talking to your sisters about what to put Willow in and Jessie said gymnastics and Cecily said ballet I had no idea what to choose so she's gonna do both for now and see if she likes it."

"Oh…" Ryland didn't seem happy for some reason but I didn't want to get into with him on his birthday so I turned to Harlan.

"Har," I whispered rubbing his hair. "Did you know it's daddy's birthday today."

"Oh! Happy birthday daddy."

"Thank you I lov-"

"Happy birthday to you, haaapppy birthdaay to you! Happy birthday dear daddy, happy birthday TO YOU." He screamed the last two words into the microphone but Ryland looked like he was loving it. "Daddy did you open the presents?"

"I haven't had time to yet buddy but when Willow wakes up mommy will call me back and I'll open them up okay?" Harlan didn't want to wait for Willow.

"But daddy I want you see what I got for you." He pouted his bottom lip and just stared at Ryland until he sighed and went to the table where the three boxes were, the kids had given Ry his presents before we left but Harlan gave him very strict instructions not to open it before his birthday. I'm surprised he actually listened. "Daddy my one is the blue one." He put his phone down and picked up Harlan's present and shook it. "Daddy! Don't do that!" Harlan yelled.

"Sorry…" Ryland carefully opened the box and looked inside the box he first pulled out a card. "Dear-"

"No you can't let mommy hear that daddy." He whispered quietly like I wasn't right next to him Ryland put the card down and looked back in the box.

"Why can't I hear what you wrote to daddy?"

"Because it's his super special secret birthday message and it's just for him." He said very seriously his gray eyes narrowing for a second.

"Oh.. I'm very sorry I didn't know that." He jumped onto me and kissed my cheek.

"I write you one on your birthday too! And Willow's when she know how to read."

Ryland was still looking in the box at whatever Harlan got for him I was suddenly kinda regretting that I let them pick out whatever they wanted for him, Harlan wouldn't let me see his because it was a secret and Willow didn't really understand the point she just wanted it for herself and cried when I told her it was for daddy and not her. "I love it buddy."

"What is it?" I asked Ryland raised his eyebrow.

"You don't know already?"

"No… Cambry took the kids to pick out the stuff while I was at a doctors appointment and when I came home Harlan already tapped up his box and he wouldn't tell me what it was…" Ryland picked up whatever was in the box and moved the camera closer. It was a bear that looked like it was going to a heavy metal concert or a depressed emo bear but Ryland seemed to love it.

"Daddy give him a hug." Harlan said.

Ryland raised his eyebrow but hugged it anyway. "Love you daddy!" Harlan's voice came from the bear. "Lob you da da." Willow's voice trailed behind his. Ryland just stared down at the bear for a few seconds not saying anything.

"Do you like it daddy? Now if you ever miss us all you gots to do is hug him."

"I don't think I can tell you how much I love this." He squeezed it again and sighed. "Thank you Harlan I love it." Harlan smiled brightly and cuddled in closer to me.

"He's a rockstar like you daddy so don't forget to take him to your shows okay?"

"I promise he'll be at every show I ever have from now on."

"Are you gonna open Willow's and mommy's presents?"

"Yeah I a-" He looked away from a minute and sighed. "I'll be right back guys." His video went on pause and Harlan looked at me.

"Where did daddy go?"

"Someone probably was at the door." He rolled over onto Ryland's side of the bed and stretched out.

"Nugget come here." Harlan patted the bed and Nugget jumped up laying down beside him. "Do you wanna say happy birthday to daddy too?" Nugget licked his face and Harlan started to giggle. "Don't tell me you have to tell daddy." He wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Harlan be careful please."

Ryland came back but had to leave to meet up with his uncles about something for a show later so I let him go and tried to decide what I was going to do with my day since all I really needed to do was take Willow to gymnastics but that wasn't until tonight. Harlan fell asleep in my bed holding the dogs face and just when I was about to fall back asleep Willow woke up. "Just my luck…" I mumbled to myself while walking to her room. "Good morning princess." She stuck her hands out for me. "Did you sleep good?"

"Ya…" She said still waiting for me to pick her up. I got the wipes and her diaper and set them down. "Maamaa." Willow yelled holding her hands up trying to reach me.

"Hold on peanut mommy needs to find-" Willow screamed her little head off until I picked her up. "Your just like your daddy you know that?" I put her down on her changing table and she started to cry again. "You've only been up for three minutes and you're already driving mommy crazy, yes you are." I said in a baby voice, Willow smiled like she knew it was true. "Are you hungry?" She nodded.

"Pa?" Willow asked looking around her searching for her pacifier, I reached into her crib throwing her blanket and stuffed animals around until I found it. "Pa." She said once I handed it to her and shoved it into her mouth. I picked her up and went to wake up Harlan to feed them.

Harlan and Willow were eating when the door opened and slammed shut Harlan who was in the middle of eating bacon jumped off his chair sending it flying back and ran out of the kitchen. "KAI!" He screamed, I followed him to the front door and by the time I got there the boys were on the floor rolling around.

"Har." Kai said smiling so big he wrapped his arms around Harlan's neck and squeezed him. "I mi yo."

"I missed you too bubs." He said kissing his cheek, Cambry rolled her eyes.

"Do you know Kai wasn't excited to see me? He asked if he could come home to see his brother and sister and I thought he meant Max's kids but no he was talking about Harlan and Willow and then the entire car ride home he was telling me about all the things him and Harlan were gonna do."

"Jealous?"

"Kinda…" She said but smiling down at the boys. "I'm kidding, I'm happy him and Harlan have a bond… I don't know if he gets along well with Max's kids he doesn't really talk about them much."

"Did you have fun on vacation?" I asked Kai once he was untangled from Harlan.

"Kaw!" He ran to me at full speed and jumped into my arms.

"My baby." He hugged me tightly. "Did you have fun?" He nodded and started rambling I couldn't fully understand him but I knew Harlan would give me the breakdown of what Kai said once he was done.

"Mommy Kai said he had lots of fun cause he got to see his cousins and play but he got sick so that wasn't fun for him." I looked at Cambry who just sighed.

"Things got a little hectic and he didn't get his meds because they forgot so he got sick."

"Are you okay?" Kai nodded and wiggled out of my embrace.

"Lo?" He looked around for Willow.

"She eating breakfast come on." Harlan grabbed his hand and walked with him to the kitchen. "Do you want me to carry you? Are you tired?"

"No tied." Kai said and started to run so Harlan ran along with him.

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah it just reminds me why I don't leave him with people…" She rubbed her head. "I don't even know if Max is gonna take him anymore…"

"Why? What happened?"

"He never shows up."

"He's trying Cambry."

"He's moving to the other side of the country i'd rather he didn't take Kai because it's just gonna upset him more once Max's brings him back only to realize he's never gonna see him again." She said bitterly.

"You don't know that."

"Do you honestly think Max would drive all the way from New York to take Kai?" I bit my lip not wanting to sound like an asshole but with his track record with how much he's shown up for Kai hasn't always been the most consistent. "That's what I thought…"

"This would be his last time seeing Kai before he moves if he doesn't show up I'd beat his ass and Sadie would beat his ass."

"And I'd take him to court and make sure he never sees Kai again." Cambry dropped her bag down on the steps and took off Arlo's vest. "Go on boy." He ran off towards the kitchen.

"You don't mean that."

"I do."

"You don't."

"I know I don't! But I can say it at least…"

"He'll show up." _I hope…_

Cambry fell onto the couch sighing loudly I sat down beside her and just watched her for a second she looked more tired then normal. "You okay?" She nodded.

"I need a vacation…" She mumbled.

"We just got back from Italy."

"That wasn't a vacation Kayla that was a wedding weekend that I was stressed about… I need a vacation where I can lay on a beach and not care about a thing in the world." She sighed happily with her eyes closed.

"Wanna go to Hawaii with me?" She opened her eyes glaring at me.

"I can't, I have Kai and he can't get on a plane."

"That's why boats were invented."

"You guys own a boat?"

"Uh…. I'm not sure, I wouldn't be surprised if we did Ry buys ridiculous stuff that he doesn't really need." I picked my phone up to find out if he did in fact have a boat.

 **Kayla: Quick question sorry I know you're busy but do you own a boat?**

"Well, I asked him." Cambry laid her head on my lap turning towards the tv.

"This is how you know your a parent is when you finish the cartoon and the kids running around somewhere else." She turned up the volume and continued to watch Spongebob.

"You can change it if you want you know I think they went in the backyard." I said but Cambry just put the remote down. "Or not…"

"I like this episode." Harlan ran out of the kitchen and skidded across the floor.

"Mommy I took Willow out cause she was done eating." He said with his usual full energy.

"Thank you baby."

"Can she come play with us outside?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you mommy." He yelled already running back into the kitchen.

 **Harlan's Pov**

Kai and I were playing hockey in the backyard I had to be careful not to push him or run to fast because he'd get tired and wouldn't tell me until he fell down so I had to be extra careful when we played. "I scow!" Kai yelled when he shot the puck into the goal, he jumped up and down, Willow clapped her hands but I don't think she knew why Kai was happy. "Har you see?"

"Yeah you did so good." Willow picked the puck up and ran it over to us.

"He." She said holding it out to me.

"Thank you baby."

"Goo job Lo." Kai hugged her tightly and Willow didn't fight back like she normally does when people give her hugs. "Play gain?" I was happy I taught him words because he's been doing even better at talking and even speaking more, his speech therapist told Cammie that I was doing a really good job helping him.

"Yeah we're still playing." I took the puck from Willow and put it down on the ground.

"No!" Willow yelled picking it up and handed it back to me. I put it back down and she crossed her arms. "NO!" She yelled and picked it up again. "Stop!" She yelled putting it back in my hand again, Kai started giggling and whacked the puck out of my hand with his hockey stick I chased after him with Willow running after us yelling in baby talk. I hope at our new house we have a better place to play hockey I told that to daddy but he just laughed.

"Oh…" Kai said sadly when he didn't make it in the net. I had an idea I picked up Willow and put her in front of the net.

"K, watch Willow's gonna be the goalie." I grabbed one of the soft balls we use to play hockey inside and put it down a little away from Willow. "Lo you got to stop the ball from going in okay?" She nodded I hit the ball softly and Willow jumped forward stopping the ball. "You did it!" Willow jumped up clapping her hands with the ball still in one hand.

"Try?" Kai asked. Willow handed me the ball once I put it in front of Kai he looked at Willow and hit the ball it went flying in the other direction and Willow tried to get it still but she fell, I thought she'd cry but she giggled while rolling over to get up and ran over to the ball. "I scow!" Willow clapped like she did it right.

The backdoor opened I thought it was uncle Max but mommy and Cammie came out. "What are you guys doing?" Mommy asked she was mostly looking at Willow, I grabbed my stick with my robot arm and turned towards mommy.

"Watch this mommy! Willow go back." I pointed to the middle of the net and she ran back. "Ready?"

"Ya!" Willow yelled I hit the ball and it went towards her she jumped fully in front of it and the ball hit her face but it rolled back towards me and Willow started clapping again going back to the middle ready for someone to hit the ball again.

"Oh my god that's so cute." Cammie said Kai got the ball pushing it around.

"I have to show Ry." Mommy said taking her phone out quickly she always sent daddy videos of us because he gets sad when he misses stuff. Mommy recorded Kai running with the puck and trying to take a shot that Willow just missed.

"Willow now you try." I gave her my stick and Kai ran to be the goalie he held his hands out Cammie didn't look too happy that Kai was doing that she was probably scared that he'd get hurt cause all mommies think that. Willow hit the ball as much as a baby could and it went towards the goal all Kai had to do was put his foot out and stop it but he let it go pass him.

"I do it!" Willow yelled. Mommy and Cammie cheered for Willow while she jumped up and down.

"Mommy do you want to play with us?" Kai nodded tapping Cammie's hand and nodding his head along with what I just said. "Please?"

"You in?" Mommy asked Cammie who looked at her belly. "I'm not going to run our anything."

"I know you only run when you need to pee or you smell food." Cammie said to mommy who stuck her tongue out at Cammie. "You know it's true."

"I do that's why I didn't correct you." Mommy picked up daddy's hockey stick and another one that I haven't seen before and handed it to Cammie but she looked at it and shook her head.

"I'm not touching that." She said crossing her arms.

"Huh? Why?" Mommy asked looking at it confused, she sighed but took the stick.

"Nothing sorry…"

We played girls against boys it wasn't fair because there were more girls then boys so we lost the first two games and in the middle of the third one when the backyard door opened again but this time it was uncle Max. Once Kai saw uncle Max he dropped his stick and took off running. "Dadda!" Kai screamed running fast as he kneeled down to catch him but Kai didn't slow down and smashed into uncle Max who fell back. He wrapped his arms around Kai and rolled around for a minute. "Daddy." Kai said softly touching his face.

"Told you so." Mommy whispered.

"Shut up." Cammie whispered back.

Max came over towards us holding Kai who was clinging onto him. "Hey guys."

"Hey Maxie." Mommy said Willow dropped my stick and ran to uncle Max holding her hands up for him to pick her up. "Willow, no." She whined putting her head against Max's leg still holding her hands up.

"It's okay I'll just-" Max tried to put Kai down but he held on tighter.

"No." He whined and laid his head down on uncle Max's shoulder.

"Okay then…" He bent down and scooped Willow up holding her on his other side. "Hi princess." Uncle Max kissed Willow's nose. "I saw the video you posted Kayla of Willow playing goalie are you gonna sign her up for ice skating classes too? She'd make an awesome goalie when she gets older."

"She's starting gymnastics and ballet."

"That's lame."

"Well until she tells me she doesn't like it and wants to do something else she will be doing it." Max sighed and looked at Kai.

"You wanna ride a dirt bike bud?" Kai nodded against his shoulder.

"Uh no he's not doing that are you insane?" Cammie asked but uncle Max rolled his eyes.

"I do." Kai said finally lifting his head up and squirming out of his embrace. "Com." Kai grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards my dirt bike that uncle Max bought me for my birthday.

"I said no why aren't you listening?"

"Because i'm his father and he wants too, I'll be right beside him if it's too much i'll take him off." Cammie nodded and watched. "Is it alright if Kai rides your dirt bike Har?"

"Of course he can you don't need to ask."

Uncle Max stayed beside Kai while he went slow on the dirt bike because he could get hurt if he fell but Kai kept trying to go faster he'd laugh when uncle Max had to start running beside him to keep up but he didn't fall at all. Maybe mommy would let Willow try when she got a little bigger.

 **Max's Pov**

Before we left the house Harlan and Kai wanted to play hockey one last time with everyone but Cambry didn't want to probably because I was there she handed me my hockey stick that I haven't seen in years. "Why is this here?" I traced my finger over my initials I carved into the side.

"Your dad gave it to Kai as a birthday present you can have it back if you want." She said.

"Which one? I have two."

"Two hockey sticks?"

"Two dads."

"Oh… It was Magnus that gave it to him but you can have it if you want back." I shook my head I had no need it for it and I liked that it was given to Kai he seems to be my only kid interested in hockey right now.

"No he can keep it."

"I'm gonna go pack his stuff, are you bringing him home tonight or tomorrow?"

"Uh… I'm not sure what I'm doing I'll let you know." She bit her lip but didn't say anything as she walked away.

"Uncle Max?" Harlan said quietly. "Come here." He motioned for me to come closer to him. "If you want I can stay home and you and K can go have fun because you don't see him lots and I don't want you to be mad that i'm going." He said softly.

"Of course you're coming with." I ruffled his hair. "Ryland always takes Kai with when you two have-" Shit what do they call it?

"Yeah K comes when daddy and I have dude day." He said nodding his head and looked over to Kai. "K! Come on we're gonna go." Harlan yelled and Kai dropped his hockey stick and came running but started to walk while breathing hard. "Oh… He's tired." Harlan ran to Kai and let him get on his back. "We're ready he just needs some water before we leave." He said coming back to me.

By the time we got to the rink Kai was asleep I didn't want to wake him but Harlan had no problem screaming into his ear and Kai popped up ready to go. "Hey uncle Max how come DJ isn't here?" Harlan asked as we walked into the rink.

"DJ doesn't really like ice skating I tried taking him once but he got frustrated because he kept falling."

"Oh I falls all the time but daddy says you just gots to get back up and keep going because if you don't keep going then you'll always just fall and hurt your butt and never get better." Ryland seemed have a better handle on how to be a father.

"Ry?" Kai said looking around for him.

"No daddy isn't here he's in Space."

"Spain." I said and Harlan nodded.

"That's what I said."

I've only seen Kai skate once and that was from the stands to actually be on the ice and see him skating with no help it made me proud and guilty at the same time Ryland taught him how to skate not me and as much as I want to be there for him I suck at actually being there and being a good dad. "Daa!" Kai held his hands out while he moved slowly towards me.

"Come on bud." He stopped moving and just tried to reach his hands out farther so I skated towards him and he started moving back.

"Cat me." He said and it took me a few seconds to realize he said catch me he was skating away looking back at me for me to chase him. It seemed so normal… Like for a second he wasn't a sick little boy but just a boy… He got pretty far ahead so I went after him Kai looked back and screamed when he saw how close I was and tried to faster but I caught him swooping him up. "Got me." He said and tapped my nose.

After skating and eating I dropped Harlan off back at home. "Bye uncle Max see you later." Harlan said unclipping himself.

"Wait." Kai said trying to unclip himself from the carseat.

"No buddy you aren't going home you're spending the night at my house." Kai looked at Harlan and shook his head.

"Hom." He said pointing to the door.

"You don't want to come to my house?"

"I wan Har pay if." He said starting to cry, Harlan jumped back in the car and whispered something to him.

"Okay?" Harlan asked him.

"Ok." Kai said softly.

"Bye uncle Max," Harlan said and kissed Kai's head. "I'll see you tomorrow K." Harlan jumped out again and closed the door I waited until he ran inside to leave.

Right when I opened the door the kids ran full steam ahead. "KAI!" DJ yelled and jumped up down until I put Kai down on the ground and he tackled him to the ground. "I've missed you." Rosie waited until DJ and Kai were done to give him a hug. "Kai do you want to play in my room?"

"Emp?" Kai asked.

"Oh he's with mommy come on." DJ ran towards the living room and Rosie grabbed Kai's hand dragging him towards the living room. "Mommy Kai wants to see Empire." Arlo ran to Sadie jumping up on the couch beside her.

"Hello handsome." She scratched behind his ear and kissed his snout.

"Emp?" Kai asked again he ran to his swing where he slept mostly and picked up the blanket but Empire wasn't there Kai sighed and put the blanket down he sat on the ground and crossed his arms.

"Oh… The baby's asleep right now." Sadie said and Kai looked even more upset.

"Do you want to play Kai?" DJ tried to grab his arm to help him up but Kai kicked him.

"No."

"Hey… That wasn't nice." Kai turned around to face the wall, Sadie looked at me and then to Kai. DJ came back to us and leaned against Sadie. "Mommy how come Kai doesn't like me anymore?" He asked softly.

"He does like you baby I just think he really wanted to see Alex but he's asleep right now."

"But I'm up and he can play with me until Empire wakes up." He said sadly.

"Max talk to him." Sadie said.

"Uh Player-"

"Not to DJ to Kai." That made a lot more sense.

I sat down beside Kai but when he looked at me he just turned away from me and looked the other way. "What's wrong buddy?" He didn't say anything. "Empire will be up soon and you can play with him then but DJ really wants to play with you he's been looking forward to it all day."

"Me." Kai said and pointed to DJ.

"What?"

"Me." He said again.

"I don't understand what your saying…" Kai was getting frustrated he just kept saying me and after the fifth time saying he started to cry. "I'm sorry I don't understand…" Kai started coughing and gasping for air while sobbing. "It's okay." I scooped him up and took him out back. "I got you buddy." I had no idea what I was doing here I just kept patting his back trying to get him to calm down but it wasn't working. DJ came out a few seconds later with a water bottle.

"Daddy this is for Kai." I sat down on the patio couch with Kai and DJ jumped up on the other side. "Are you alright Kai are you sleepy?" I opened the water for him and held onto it while he took small sips. "Do you want to play now?"

"Me." He said again I wanted to sigh but it's not like Kai could help his speech problem, hell it was probably my fault he had the fucking speech problem well mine and Cambry's fault…

"Me?" DJ pointed to himself and Kai nodded. "Me what?" DJ asked tilting his head.

"Daa." Kai looked up at me and pointed to my pocket. "Pho?"

"You want my phone?" He nodded I took it out and gave it to him.

"Har?" He said tapping on it.

"You want me to call Harlan so he can tell me what your trying to say?" He nodded it wasn't a bad idea but if Cambry was around she'd probably call me an awful dad for not being able to understand my own kid. "Do you have your iPad with you?"

"Boke."

"How?" I shouldn't have asked that because he started to babble and I couldn't understand very well I picked up on a few random words. "I'll get you a new one." Kai nodded but still held the phone up.

"Let's try this one more time, DJ ask him again."

"Do you want to play Kai?" He just shrugged this time. "What's wrong?" He asked softly moving closer to him.

"You me."

"I'm mean?" DJ asked and Kai nodded. "No I'm not! Daddy tell him i'm not mean." DJ said crossing his arms and glaring at Kai.

"Hur me."

"I hurt you?" Kai nodded again and DJ's glare went away and replaced with a frown. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you." He got off the couch and stepped in front of Kai. "Hurt me then were even." I was about to object when Kai pushed DJ. "Want to play now?"

"Ya." He said and slid off my lap and followed him inside.

"What happened?" Sadie asked as soon as I closed the door.

"I'm pretty sure DJ hurt Kai when he tackled him to the ground when he first saw Kai and he was upset about it and didn't want to play with him but their fine now." I laid down on the couch with my head on her lap. "How was your day?"

"It was okay packed up most of the kitchen and the game room I haven't even started in the kids room yet."

"I'll help you."

"You mean you'll do it while I eat pizza and watch you do it?"

"Yes that's exactly what I meant baby."

"I kn-"

"And you have to feed me pizza."

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna be doing all the work so you have to feed me, it's the law."

"Well I can't break the law can I?" She patted my chest. "Do you want to do something? This will be the last time for a while that we'll have all the kids together." We'll never have the kids together again unless we take a trip to LA…

"Kai doesn't have his wheelchair so we can't do anything that requires walking too much."

"We can have a picnic at the park." That sounded really lame but I'm sure the kids would love it.

"Yeah that sounds good."

"We just have to wait for the baby to wake up."

"Wanna-"

"If you're going to ask anything sex related the answer is no so don't even ask." I shut my mouth. "Men…" She mumbled.

DJ and Rosie were playing on the playground chasing each other and Kai was sitting by us watching Empire in his car seat. "Don't you want to go play Kai?" Sadie asked. Kai looked over at the playground and just shook his head.

"Don-" He started coughing really badly Sadie patted his back but he just kept coughing.

"Are you alright?" I asked once he stopped he nodded slowly and laid down in the grass. "What are you doing?"

"Hur." He rubbed his head Arlo laid down beside Kai and kept nudging his head until Kai lifted it up so he could lay on Arlo.

"You have a headache?" Kai nodded I didn't know if I was supposed to give him something or just wait until he felt better. "I don't know if I should call Cambry and ask her what to do…" I said mostly to myself.

"Why don't you?"

"She'll think that I can't take care of him on my own…"

"Or she'd be thankful that you asked instead of doing nothing." Sadie said.

"MOMMY!" DJ screamed. "COME PUSH ME ON THE SWINGS!" He screamed even louder.

"I'll be right back." She kissed my head and ruffled Kai's hair as she walked past us, I called Cambry even though I didn't want to.

"What?" She answered on the third ring. "If you're calling to say your dropping him off already I will punch you in the face when I see you Michael."

"Don't call me by my middle name it's weird, I'm not dropping him off we're at the park but Kai doesn't want to play he said his head hurts."

"Check on the left side of Arlo's vest in the pack that has his emergency meds."

"Is it a pill?"

"No." I found the only liquid medicine in there.

"I found it."

"You can try and see if he'll take it but he most likely won't he doesn't like the taste so you'll have to force him to, let me know when you're dropping him off please."

"I'm not."

"What?"

"He's gonna spend the night." She didn't respond. "Cambry?"

"Of course the one time you actually decide to keep him is the one time I don't give you his-" She groaned. "Okay well either you have to stop back here or I'll have to bring it to you."

"Bring me what?"

"His seizure medication I didn't think you'd keep him over night." Can't he just take one of mine? I debating on asking her that but she'd most likely scream at me for even suggesting it so I kept my mouth shut.

"I'll stop by after we leave the park."

"Are you still keeping him or do you just want me to come get him?" Why would she think that?

"Of course I'm keeping him why wouldn't I?" She sighed.

"Because you've only let him spend the night once and even then you brought him back at like seven in the morning so if that's what you're planning tell me now so I can just come get him."

"I wasn't even planning on bringing him home tomorrow."

"It would figure the week before you move you'd actually listen to our custody agreement." She muttered. I was supposed to have Kai every other weekend but I usually just asked randomly for him or not at all because I'm a shitty father…. "Can I hang up now?"

"Why can't we get along?" I mumbled.

"Because you hate me and you always will." She said and then hung up I sighed taking the cap off of the medicine and taking the little syringe out the bottle had instructions on what to do but it seemed kinda self explanatory.

"Kai here." He opened his eyes and eyed the syringe and then shook his head.

"No ank you."

"Kai it will make you feel better."

"Uck."

"What?" He tapped the syringe.

"Uckie." He said and stuck his tongue out shaking his head like he just tasted the nastiest thing ever.

"Do you want your head to keep hurting?" He shook his head. "So take it."

"No." I tried to grab his hand but he rolled away then stood up. "No daady." He said shaking his head and ran to Sadie he wrapped his arms around her leg as she pushed DJ on the swing she didn't see him coming so she looked down surprised but smiled when she saw him.

Sadie walked back to me with Kai in her arms. "Kai says you're being mean to him." She ruffled his hair.

"I'm just trying to give him medicine for his headache but he won't take it." Sadie looked at Kai.

"You need it baby." She said but he just shook his head.

"Okay that's it…." I stood up and went to them. "Hold him still."

"What are you doing?"

"He's not going to do it so I'm going to, hold him."

"Max-"

"Just hold him." She sighed but held him tighter he was wiggling around whining, I held his head and pushed the syringe into his mouth and finally was able to push the medicine into his mouth I had to make sure it was all the way in the back of his mouth so he wouldn't spit it out. "See that wasn't so bad." Kai gagged and started wiping his tongue on his hand.

"Wa." He said softly but Arlo must've heard him because he stuck his head inside the diaper bag and pulled out Kai's water bottle.

"The medicine wasn't yummy?" Sadie asked.

"Uckie." I handed him the water. "Th-ank you." He said taking the water.

"Your welcome buddy."

"Ippo?" He asked holding his hands out and looking around.

"What?"

"I wa ippo peas." He said waiting for whatever the fuck he just asked for.

"I don't know what that is Kai…" He frowned and started looking around the blanket for whatever it was. "Are you hungry?" I did the sign for eat but he shook his head and kept looking but now he was whining. "Kai what is that you want?"

"Ippo." He cried Arlo tried to get him to calm down but Kai wouldn't, he wrapped his arms around Arlo's neck and cried into him.

"Come here baby." Sadie said holding her arms out he ran to her crying. "You're alright baby, we'll find whatever you were looking for okay?" He nodded gulping back his sobs.

"Kay." He said softly laying his head down on her shoulder. "Does you head feel better now?" Sadie asked Kai didn't answer he just wiggled out of her embrace and went to join Rosie and DJ, I sighed sitting back down rocking Empire's car seat.

"You okay?" Sadie asked I sighed again lying down in the grass just staring at the trees. "Max?"

"I want my relationship with Cambry to be better but I have a feeling it will never change…"

"Why not?"

"Because I…"

"Because?" I sighed again trying to pick the right words.

"Because of how we are and how little I show up for Kai."

"Max you're-"

"Please don't say i'm an amazing dad…" I said softly.

"But-"

"You think that because you see me with our kids but Cambry only sees what I do with and for Kai and it hasn't been much…"

"Max-"

"Mommy! I have to pee." DJ yelled running towards us. "Mommy hurry I'm gonna pee my pants."

"Max can you take him?" DJ held his hand out to help me up.

"I got you daddy i'm really strong."

"Thanks Player." I said while standing but trying to make it look like he was doing all the work.

When we got back Rosie was eating, Empire was up, and Kai was playing with Arlo. Sadie watched DJ run to Kai and pick up a ball. "Do you want to play catch?" He asked showing Kai the ball he nodded and held his hand out.

"Ball."

"Good job! Daddy! Mommy! Did you hear him say ball!" DJ yelled pulling him into a tight hug Kai giggled. "Here." DJ handed Kai the ball and ran back Kai threw the ball and DJ ran for it but missed. "So close." He said shaking his head.

"So cose." Kai repeated shaking his head too. I sat down my eyes glued to them I know they get along but it's nice to see them playing like…. Like brothers…

 **Ryland's Pov**

I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm bored, I'm- "Damn it Ryland you aren't paying attention." Bryan our manager said hitting me with the papers in his hand.

"It's my birthday! I don't want to go over stupid paperwork I whined, Spencer laughed.

"I agree with Ry we should be celebrating his birthday… What is this for anyway?"

"The charity show you idiots announced five months ago but never picked a date for it now we have to do it because it's getting too late in the year please just pick who you want at the show so I can make the calls." Bryan said glaring at us.

"What are the options?" I asked and got smacked again. "What the fuck was that for?" I yelled.

"You just proved you weren't paying attention to me I already told you!" He yelled back.

"I was-" My phone started to ring I smiled and jumped up. "Sorry I have to get this very important, I don't care who plays with us let the guys pick." I ran out of the room with Bryan still yelling at me.

I wasn't too surprised that mom was calling she called earlier but I was busy and didn't get a chance to call her back. "Hello?"

"Happy birthday Bubbie!" She said cheerfully.

"Thank you mama, how's your day?"

"It's not about me how's your day been?" I rolled my eyes knowing she was going to say that.

"It's been alright I had an interview this morning and they sung me happy birthday and Kayla facetimed me early I got to talk to Harlan, I opened his present he got me."

"Oh what was it?"

"A bear but when you hug him it's Harlan and Willow telling me they love me."

"Oh that's so adorable, I need one of those." She muttered.

"From all of us telling you we love you?"

"No of my grandbabies."

"Ouch…" She laughed, I kept tapping on the elevator button trying to make it back to my room.

"Have you seen your father yet?"

"No I'm pretty sure he forgot that it's my birthday."

"He would not and you know it." I hope he did I just want to go upstairs eat the last of my takeout that's probably no good and sleep. "Hold on your brother wants to talk to you."

"Yo happy birthday dude." Liam said.

"Thanks."

"Seriously Liam that's all you're gonna say?" Mom asked.

"Should I sing to him or something?"

"Just go." Mom muttered. "I swear that boy is too much like your father."

"Ryland!" Benji yelled. "Mom let me say happy birthday to him."

"Hold on Ry Benny wants to talk to you." The phone cut out for a second then I heard a door slam shut.

"Ryland guess what!"

"You have an italian girlfriend and your getting married next?" He laughed.

"No," He said still laughing. "I saw boobs on tv it was great but I fell off the bed and mom yelled at me cause she thought I was jumping on the bed." It was unexpected but so Benji I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't tell mom though she'd ground me."

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me."

"How's your birthday going?"

"It's alright it would be better if I was at home." The elevator finally came after forever I pressed my floor and sighed, so close to being able to do nothing. "You still there Benj?"

"Yeah sorry I'm playing fortnite with Rafe." I rolled my eyes they got Harlan hooked onto it and it drives Kayla crazy.

"I'll let you go."

"Mom! Here!" Benji screamed.

"My ear…"

"MOM!" He screamed louder.

"Benji stop yelling!" Cecily yelled.

"But-"

"Hi RyRy!" Cecily said in her usual bubbly voice.

"Hey Muffin."

"Happy birthday ugly face."

"Thanks even uglier face." We talked for a bit until I got off on my floor and made an excuse so I could just call mom back later.

I practically ran from the elevator to my room but dad was leaning against my door he lifted his head when he saw me. "Finally, I was starting to think you'd never come back." Fuck. My. Life.

"Hey dad…"

"Wow… can you sound any less depressed to see me?"

"I'm just tired I didn't sleep good last night."

"You want me to leave you alone? I was gonna see if you wanted to grab some food."

"Yeah I'm hungry I was gonna eat my old takeout but now I can get real food." Dad rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing." I checked my phone to make sure I didn't miss any other calls but I did have a text from Kayla.

 **My Love: Quick question sorry I know you're busy but do you own a boat?**

A boat? Does this mean she wants a boat? Should I say yes and buy a boat? "Uh… Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this some secret women way of asking for something she wants?" I asked showing him the text he read it then hummed. "Well?"

"Do you own a boat?"

"No! Why would I? Do you think she wants a boat? I mean i'd buy her one but I don't really know much about boats, maybe a yacht I think I'm a yacht type of person."

"JJ just answer her question it's not that hard."

 **Ryland: Uh no do you want one? I can buy you one**

Dad and I went to some place he comes to every time he's in Spain I just think he doesn't like trying new things so he sticks with what he likes dad was ordering for both of us when my phone vibrated in my pocket.

 **My Love: No don't buy a boat I mean it Ryland you are insane you know that?**

 **Ryland: Fine no boat…. How about a really big yacht instead?**

I added a few random emojis that I knew would make her smile and put my phone away dad was watching me smiling. "What?"

"I'm happy for you." I raised my eyebrow. "You and Kayla." He said.

"Ohh, how'd you know I'm still talking to her? It could be someone else."

"Do you smile like an idiot whenever anyone texts you?" My phone chimed again.

 **My Love: DO NOT**

"You have a solid point dad but I bet you still smile like an idiot whenever mom texts you." I muttered quickly typing my response.

 **Ryland: No fun… Why the boat then?**

"I do especially when she sends me pict-"

"Eww! Dad that's fucking gross please my ears…." he burst out laughing while I gagged. "So disgusting."

"How do you think we ended up with you?"

"I know how but I don't want to hear it or think about it. At all."

"You're paying for the food right?" Dad asked.

"It's my birthday." I whined.

"It is?" Dad asked looking shocked I frowned did he actually forget? He laughed and slid something over to me. "Happy birthday pain in the ass."

"Ooh present." I pulled the top of the box and pulled out a pocket watch. "These aren't my initials…"

"I know… it belonged to my dad and now I want you to have it." I remember this watch now it's something dad really treasures it's one of the few things he actually has of his father's.

"Dad I can't take this…" I said softly he just shook his head looking at it.

"I want you too JJ and one day you'll pass it down to Harlan."

"Don't you think Liam and Logan would be upset because you gave this to me?"

"Liam wouldn't want it and I already have something else I want Logan to have."

"Thank you I know how much this means to you." I traced over the initials.

"Just don't lose it."

"I would never lose it dad, I promise." I wonder what grandpa Stephen was like but I couldn't ask dad about him because I'm sure he doesn't really know either he was only three when his dad died, my phone chimed again.

 **My Love: I wanted to go to hawaii with Cambry and Kai for a few weeks but since he can't get on a plane I figured we could take a boat but you don't own one**

 **Ryland: We don't own one you mean**

 **My Love: You don't own one you mean**

I sighed I figured after we got married she'd start being more open with spending my money but it seems she won't ever… "What's wrong?" Dad asked taking a sip of his drink. I responded to Kayla before I answered dad.

 **Ryland: WE because WE are married and WE share what WE own**

"Why won't she just spend my money without thinking about it? It's not like I can spend it all myself."

"Just wait until Willow wants to go on shopping spree." Dad said with a smile.

"I'm sure she'd love to take my card like Jessie took yours."

"The only one actually very happy to spend my money."

"She does the same thing to me too so don't feel to special dad." He rolled his eyes but still had a smile I'm sure it was the same smile I have on my face whenever I talk about Willow.

 **My Love: Don't caps me mister**

 **Ryland: OR WHAT?**

Dad watched me for a minute before looking at his own phone I felt kinda bad for paying more attention to my phone then him. "I'm sorry… I'll tell her I'll talk to her later and we can ta-"

"No it's okay JJ… I know being on tour you don't get to talk to her much the same thing happens with me and your mom so when you two actually have a moment take it I do when it comes to your mother."

"Thanks dad."

"And it's not like your completely ignoring me."

"Well I can if you'd like." He threw his napkin at me. "Don't throw stuff I'll tell on you."

"To who?" My phone chimed again.

"I'll tell mom."

"You gonna call her and tattle on me? That's a real immature thing to do." Dad muttered into his drink. "She wouldn't believe you anyway."

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?"

"Do not call her." He said his voice suddenly serious. "You'd pull that whole dad's being mean to me crap and then she'd yell at me for being mean to you on your birthday."

"Fine… Wanna get drinks after this?"

"I don't drink Ry."

"Oh yeah I forgot." I thought he'd drink at the wedding everyone was but he stuck to water. "Sorry."

"You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached to you."

"So would you."

"I know… Where do you think you get it from kid?" I laughed rolling my eyes.

 **My Love: Or i'll ignore you for a week**

 **Ryland: You wouldn't**

Our food finally came out I didn't know what it was so I stared at it for a bit pushing the stuff around with my fork. "Eat it Ryland."

"What is it?"

"Just eat it."

"You won't tell me that means something in there I don't like." I tried to inspect it closer but dad glared at me. "Fine." I dug my fork in and took a bite. "Not bad…"

"You get your pickiness from your mother." Dad said like he knew it for a fact.

"I'm not picky." Dad gave me a knowing look. "I'm not that picky."

"The only one worse then you is Logan." My phone chimed again but this time dad shook his head. "Eat first."

"Just let me answer her real quick?" Dad nodded.

 **My Love: Try me Herondale…**

 **Ryland: Your adorable baby I won't do it again don't ignore me… I'm eating with my dad, i'll call you when I get back to my room I want to talk to you and the kids before I go to sleep**

I put my phone back in my pocket and eat everything on my plate dad had a stupid smirk on his face when I finished and I knew he was going to have some smartass comment about how he knew I'd eat it if I would just give it a chance or some bullshit like that. "See stop being so picky and try new things." _See!_

"Yeah, yeah."

"Guess what." Dad said with a slight frown.

"What?"

"Henry asked for my permission to marry Jess."

"Did you strangle him?" He laughed.

"I gave him my blessing."

"Wow… Jessie's gonna get married." I said softly trying to picture it and somehow I understand why dad kinda seemed sad about it.

"If she says yes."

"You actually think she'd say no?" I asked dad sighed.

"No I don't think she would."

"Doesn't the father of the bride usually pay for the wedding? Good luck dad let's hope she doesn't want like a horse and carriage and crap like that."

"I'd get it for her if she wanted it."

"She's got you wrapped around her finger so does Cecily."

"And Willow doesn't have you?"

"Guilty." My phone chimed again I knew I'd get yelled but I looked at it.

 **My Love: Show your dad the video I tagged you in earlier I'm sure he'd love it too, enjoy your food I'll talk to you later**

What video? Dad was watching me with a glare on his face. "What I finished all my food."

"Not the vegetables."

"I don't eat any of that nasty crap." I said pushing it around my plate. "Kayla wants me to show you something." He raised his eyebrow forgetting about the stupid vegetables.

"What is it?"

"I don't know I haven't seen it yet either."

It was a video of Willow playing hockey with Kai and Harlan she was the goalie and kept jumping in front of the ball bursting into laughter when she'd stop the ball I couldn't stop smiling and I think I watched the video ten times in a row I don't know if it annoyed dad because I wasn't focused on him just my baby girl. "She's going to play hockey when she's older," Dad said his voice sounded so serious all of a sudden. "I don't care what Kayla says she needs to play hockey."

"I'm pretty sure Kayla doesn't want Willow playing hockey…" I mumbled but it would be dope for her to play hockey and she wasn't afraid of getting hit with the ball she'd make a perfect goalie but Kayla signed her up for ballet and gymnastics otherwise known as boring girl crap….

"Tell her you're going to put Willow in hockey."

"If you went to mom and told her that you were gonna put Jessie in hockey I'm pretty sure mom would have slapped you or something." Dad rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Dad muttered taking a bite of his food.

"I'll ask her but I'm pretty sure she's fine with Willow doing ballet and gymnastics."

"But those are so lame I've had to sit through a hundred of Cecily's recitle's and i'd never say this to her but it's boring all they do is run around and jump and twirl it gets boring after the first five minutes but I suffer through it because she's my baby but it would be awesome if she played hockey or football or even softball I wouldn't care as long as it was something fun." Dad sighed.

"Liam plays basketball."

"And it's fun to go watch his games and practice with him I can't do that with Cecily."

"I mean you could practice ballet with Cecily." I said laughing dad just glared at me.

"Shut up Ryland." I smirked sticking my tongue out at him.

When I got back to my room I was about to call Kayla back but Max called me I sighed thinking about ignoring him for a minute but I didn't want to be that much of an asshole. "Hello?"

"Ryland… I need advice with something." He said softly and totally not Max like at all.

"What's wrong Blueberry?"

"First of all fuck you for calling me blueberry… Second… Are you and Cambry friends?"

"Uh… I don't know…" This wasn't what I was expecting and I didn't want to tell him that we're kinda friends because he doesn't really like her and I didn't want to cause a rift between of us because of her.

"I want her to know I appreciate her and everything she does for Kai because I'm awful and I don't really do fucking shit for him and I need her to know that I'm…" He stopped and groaned.

"What brought this on?"

"She still thinks I hate her."

"Well don't you?"

"I don't fucking know Ryland and it's confusing me I can't understand how I feel about her anymore because I did hate her but now she's…" He stopped and groaned again. "Please never tell anyone what i'm telling you."

"You know i'd never tell your secrets not even if I'm being tortured."

"I don't think we need to go that far but I appreciate it."

"I know you Maxie you might have hated her but you also loved her a lot and then she crushed your heart when she told you she got the abortion because you'd be a horrible dad and you hated her even more but now things are different… I've never stopped to ask you this because I never really thought about it until right now and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to ask but… How do you feel about Cambry now? I mean you've gotten to re know her or at least I have and she's a completely different person and she's really sweet… I'd never thought i'd say those words about Cambry because I was right there with you man I hated her but now she's actually really cool."

"I don't know how I feel about her she still treats me coldly because of how shitty I am with Kai and I don't blame her one bit but I want us to be better because I don't want Kai growing up thinking we hate each other I want us to be able to do things like a family but she thinks I hate her." I laid down on the couch grabbing the bear Harlan gave me I still need to think of a name for him.

"But you don't even know if you hate her or not… Right?"

"Right…"

"So get to know her again she's the mother of your son dude nothing good will come out of you two acting like dicks to each other forever."

"And what if I get to know her again and things become weird?"

"Weird how?"

"Forget it… Did you have a good birthday?"

"Yeah it's been alright I wish I was at home though."

"Shit I wish you were here we'd be out celebrating right now."

"Fuck yeah I could go for drinks right now."

"Don't worry the guys are probably planning on dragging your ass out anyway." My phone vibrated against my ear letting me know someone was trying to call me.

"Hold on Max." I looked at my phone and saw Jessie's name pop up. "Jess is calling me I'll call you back later."

"Okay I probably should get back to Sadie and the kids."

"Where are you?"

"The park I told her I forgot something in the car so now I need to go to the car and find something I forgot, talk to you later."

"Have fun searching."

"Fuck off." He said laughing.

 **Kayla's Pov**

Cambry and I were watching some awful kids movie that Harlan and Willow were very much enjoying Harlan kept asking Cambry questions but she wasn't paying attention to the movie so he'd ask me but I just kept telling him to watch the movie but he wouldn't keep his mouth shut. "Can't we watch something else?" Cambry whispered.

"You want to hear them complain if we change it?" I whispered back.

"Not really…"

"Then watch the movie." The doorbell rang and Cambry jumped up. "Wait i'll-" She shook her head already moving.

"I wouldn't want you to miss the movie I know your into it." She winked and walked away.

"Bitch!" I yelled playfully.

"I know." She yelled back.

"Mommy that was a bad word." Harlan said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry baby."

"Is that uncle Max? Is he dropping off Kai?"

"No I think he's keeping Kai for the night." Harlan sighed looking down at the ground.

"Uh Kayla…" Cambry came back with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"The police are at the door they want to talk to you."

"Why?"

"I don't know they wouldn't talk to me."

"Can you watch them?"

"Yeah go on."

I opened the door slowly scared I haven't done anything wrong but it still scared the hell out of me, "Uh hi…" I said softly their were two cops one female and one male.

"Are you the adoptive mother of Harlan Herondale?" The female asked looking down at a paper.

"Uh yes I am."

"May we come in and talk to you?"

"Is everything alright?"

"We have information about your son's birth parents." The man said I nodded moving back so they could come in.

"Do you want water or anything?"

"No thank you." She said but he didn't answer so I just shut up and went into the dining room. "Did you know anything about your sons parents?"

"No… All I knew was what Harlan told me, his dad left him at the park because he was mad… Have you found his father?"

"Yes we have."

"Are they trying to take him back? Is that why you guys are here?" I don't think I would be able to handle that if this was the case I could feel the tears in my eyes already.

"No ma'am that's not why we're here."

"I don't get it then what's going on?"

"About a week after Harlan went into the system they found the bodies of a women and infant, they've just been identified."

"Oh my god…"

"We believe his father is the one who killed them we were wondering if we could talk to your son to see if he remembers anything from that night."

"I don't… I don't even know how to tell him that his mom and sister…" The tears started to fall Harlan loves Katie so much he still talks about his baby sister I have no idea how I was supposed to tell him this.

"We can give you some time if you want." The women said I nodded I didn't know what else to say. "I know this is hard for you but we really do need to talk to your son."

"Can I bring him in tomorrow or something? He wouldn't want to talk right after finding out and I don't even know how to tell him…" She put a card down on the table and slid it over to me.

"Take your time and call us when he's ready to talk and here." She handed me a different card. "It's for a child therapist it might help your son."

After they left I just sat there trying to figure out what the hell I was going to tell Harlan and how I could even explain to him what happened. "Hey I heard the door close what happened?" Cambry asked poking her head into the dining room when she seen the tears streaming down my face she came and sat beside me. "What's going on?"

"They found Harlan's mom and sister."

"Where were they?"

"They're dead…"

"What?"

"The cops think the father killed them and they want to talk to Harlan but I can't have them question him right after telling him his mom and sister are-" I couldn't even bring myself to say it I leaned against Cambry trying to get myself to stop. "He's going to be so broken and I have no idea what to do."

"Mommy? Why are you crying?" I lifted my head when he came into the dining room and straight to me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing baby I'm fine." I wiped my eyes quickly. "Why aren't you watching your movie?"

"Willow fell asleep but she's on the mote so I can't turn the tv up."

"I'll be right there baby."

"Okay!" He said running out of the room.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know… I don't want to just blurt it out to him I have to be careful with how I tell him but I don't know what the hell to do."

"Maybe-" The doorbell rang again this time Cambry sighed. "That's probably Max this time." Harlan ran by.

"Uncle Max! Kai! Mommy I'll get the door!" He yelled as he ran towards the door.

A few seconds later Max and Sadie walked into the dining room I still looked like a hot mess. "What's wrong?" Sadie asked putting the carseat down but Harlan was hanging onto Max so I couldn't say anything I just shook my head.

"She's fine." Cambry said I wiped my tears again and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Where's Kai?" Cambry asked.

"He had to use the bathroom." Harlan said. "And DJ went with him and Rosie is eating Willow's fruit snacks."

"Thanks for the full report." Cambry said smiling Harlan nodded.

"Your welcome Cammie."

"You don't look okay." Max said watching me carefully I just shook my head.

"I'm fine."

"I'll go get Kai's meds so you can leave." Cambry said to Max but barely even looked at him as she walked out.

"What's wrong?" Sadie asked taking Cambry's spot, "Is it the baby?" She put her hand on my bump rubbing it slowly and I started crying again. "Kayla? What's wrong?" All my emotions were on full blast being pregnant didn't help this situation it only made want to cry even more.

Cambry came back in holding Kai and DJ behind her talking her ear off about something she handed Max a pill bottle. "He only has two so please don't lose it."

"I told you to let me pay for his medicine but you won't let me." I mumbled she glared at me.

"It's over eight hundred dollars for all his medication I'm not asking you to pay that so shut your face if it comes down to it i'll ask my dad he owes me more then that anyway." Cambry said and that seemed to piss Max off because he dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "What are you doing?"

"You are not letting him do anything for my son and I mean it. Here." He held the money out to her. "I told you if he ever needed anything to tell me." She muttered something under her breath. "What was that?" She put Kai down.

"Nothing…. I don't want anything from you." She looked at Harlan while rubbing Kai's head.

"Har can you take Kai to go get Hippo he won't be able to sleep without him."

"Oh yeah! Kai you left him in my room remember."

"Ippo…" Kai said sadly taking Harlan's hand DJ followed them out Max laughed I looked at him but he just shook his head.

"Cambry."

"I don't need you." She said crossing her arms.

"Really so you can afford his medicine without my help?"

"Yeah I have a father and a brother I'll ask one of them."

"No you won't just take the fucking money and stop being a-" He stopped himself but it was to late Cambry was already glaring at him.

"A what Max?" She said coldly he sighed.

"I'm sorry… Just please take the money… He can't go without his medicine and I don't do enough for him so this is my way of helping you take care of him." He said softly and held it out to her again this time she didn't have a snappy comeback.

"Thank you." She said taking it.

"Can I have some money too? I'm broke and hungry." I said Max raised his eyebrow.

"You just ate." Cambry said most likely rolling her eyes.

"That was breakfast like five hours ago."

"We can get something after Willow's gymnastics practice." Cambry said I didn't want to wait that long but it was better then nothing.

"Willow's doing gymnastics?" Sadie asked confused.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you that? It's her first day today."

"Oh…" Sadie said frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… What was wrong with you?" I didn't want to say it again and I had no idea when Harlan would walk back in… How am I supposed to tell him….

"I'll tell you later." Sadie was still frowning but she didn't ask again.

"Mommy can we watch a different movie now?"

"No baby we have to go Willow's gymnastics practice."

"But I thought that was earlier and I didn't have to go."

"I mixed up the times so yes you have to go." He sighed leaning his head against Cambry.

"Okay."

"Get your shoes on please." He nodded and walked out with his head hung low.

 **Max's Pov**

I texted Ryland after we left the house so he could check on Kayla something was bothering her and I knew it was upsetting Sadie that she didn't tell her. "You okay?" I asked Sadie shrugged. "You don't want to talk to me?"

"Since when are Kayla and Cambry such good friends?"

"Well they live in the same house so I assume they get along well." I said shrugging.

"Still…" She mumbled.

"Mommy can Kai and I stay up all night?" DJ asked.

"No you have school in the morning."

"Mommy!" He whined.

"Day care." I muttered.

"Shut up it's school he's learning and they don't do summer vacation which you love so shut up."

"I enjoy the free time."

"Well tomorrow you won't have free time because we'll have Kai do you want to do anything?"

"I dunno probably get his haircut it's getting to long."

"Uh…"

"What?" I glanced at her and then back to the road.

"Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because Cambry would most likely kill you."

"For getting him a haircut?"

"Look mom's are sentimental about their kids hair DJ didn't have his first haircut until he was almost three and Rosie hasn't even had one yet… You can't do it without her permission she'd be mad very mad."

"Would you be upset if I cut Empire's hair?"

"Without my knowledge? Yes." I rolled my eyes. Women…

"Fine i'll text her when we get home."

"Thank you."

To no surprise Cambry said no she liked his hair how it was and I didn't push it I didn't feel like arguing anymore then we already do and will. "Daddy can we play catch?" DJ asked pulling me towards the backyard.

"Sure Player, wanna play catch Kai?"

"Ya." He said holding onto his hippo tightly as he trailed behind DJ and I.

"Daddy we only have two gloves though." DJ said picking up his.

"Oh… uh, we can play catch with the football and then tomorrow while your a dayc- uh school i'll go and get Kai a glove that way all of us can play."

"Okay! I'll get the football." DJ said running around the corner of the house.

"Do you want to play football?" I asked Kai he just shrugged.

"Ocky." He said and put the hippo down on the table. "Sta the ok ippo?" He said to the hippo and came over to me. "Pay?" He said nodding his head.

"We just got to wait for DJ." He nodded again trying to take his mask off. "No buddy you need that on when your outside." He sighed but stopped messing with it.

"I got it daddy!" DJ said running back towards us he stopped and threw the ball. I caught it and handed it to Kai.

"Throw it to DJ." He looked at the ball and then to DJ.

"Kay." He said and tossed the ball but it didn't go far.

"I got it!" DJ yelled diving for the ball making Kai laugh. "Daddy here." DJ said throwing it to me.

"Ready Kai?" He nodded holding his hands out I tossed it to him lightly and he caught it.

"I di it!" He yelled.

"Good job!" DJ yelled back hugging Kai quickly. "Kai throw it to me." He said while running back.

Kai ended up getting tired so we stopped playing for now once we went inside DJ joined Sadie and Rosie with whatever movie they were watching. "Want to watch a movie bud?" He laid his head down on my shoulder.

"No I tied."

"Alright let's get you to bed." I went to the guest room and carefully set him down on the floor and picked up his bag to set up his monitor for the night.

"Cose of." He said pulling his shirt off. "Daa hep." He couldn't undo his belt so I helped him get it off and put his pull up on.

"Ready for your medicine?" He nodded and didn't fight me on it which was nice but I'm pretty sure it's since he doesn't need to take his heart one until morning… I'm sure I'll get a fight then.

After all his meds went into his feeding tube and he took the few pills he had I put his last bag of nutrition up on the coat rack that we moved up here I should probably just get an IV pole thing it would make this all so much easier, I set it too slow and tucked Kai in. "Alright little man it's-"

"Ippo…" He said sitting up.

"I'll get him for you buddy."

"Ater."

"You want water?" He nodded once I opened the door and Arlo ran in and jumped onto the bed lying down beside Kai.

I got the hippo and Kai's sippy cup but Rosie wanted to go to sleep so I had to take her and tuck her in before I went back to Kai.

He was half asleep but one eye half open. "Ippo?" He said sleepily and my heart melted.

"He's right here buddy."

"Th-ank you dad-dy." He said and that was it my heart was gone he watched me for a second before he cuddled into his hippo and his other hand rested on Arlo. Part of me was scared to leave him alone I didn't know if the alarm would go off so I waited and watched hoping he'd sleep peacefully through the night but Cambry's said that's never happened once and that scares the fuck out of me. I watched him for twenty minutes before I went downstairs to watch the movie with Sadie.

"What took you so long daddy? Jack already found christmas town." DJ said pointing at the movie.

"Sorry buddy I was putting Rosie and Kai to bed." He looked away from me and picked up one of Empire's toys.

"Here buddy." DJ said in a baby voice they were on the blanket together on the floor so DJ kept trying to get Empire to move around no matter how many times we tell him he isn't old enough for that. "Do you like the pumpkin king Emp?" DJ asked rubbing Empire's head.

"Has he been talking the entire time?"

"Yeah he has…"

"You think he's gonna go to bed soon?"

"No."

"I was afraid you'd say that…"

"I know you probably have band things to catch up on and stuff so after the baby goes to sleep you can retreat to your man cave and I'll make sure DJ gets to bed."

"Thank you baby." Ryland was supposed to be sending me two new songs he wrote it was up to me to make it sound good so when the guys get off tour we should be able to record in the studio normally Ryland does all of this but I feel weird just sitting at home and not with the guys so Gabe and I decided to take on the task of getting ready for a new album I have to give Ry credit he does a lot by himself when it comes to this.

"What time is Gabe coming over?"

"Ten."

"Well I'll definitely be asleep by then."

"Oh please I'm surprised your not asleep already." Sadie rolled her eyes.

"Daddy do you think I can have a sleep over at Kai's house?" DJ asked looking away from the tv.

"Um… I don't know Player maybe but we're gonna be moving soon so i'll see if you can before we go."

"Okay daddy." He turned his attention back to the movie and the baby.

"I'll have you know," She whispered. "I stayed up until ten thirty last night."

"Oh my god! You are such a rebel." I said sarcastically.

"You are such a dick." She whispered tackling me back onto the couch. "I'm serious that was late for me the day before I was asleep by barely eight."

"And then you get up way to fucking early."

"Why aren't you a morning person?"

"Because we sleep on the bus during the day to get ready for our show at night, we're always traveling during the day so we usually stay up all night and sleep all day while we tour because all our shows are normally in the evening so we just got used to being night people."

"Mommy Empire is sleeping." DJ said rubbing his back.

"Want me to take him up?" She shook her head.

"DJ do you wanna go watch a movie upstairs with me?"

"In your bed?"

"Yeah."

"Can I sleep with you and daddy please?" She looked at me I shrugged. "Yeah baby you can."

"Yay!" Rosie was walking down the steps whining.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Scawy nose." She said pointing up stairs and I could faintly hear Kai's alarm going off.

"Fuck." I ran upstairs taking the steps two at time and into his room Arlo was barking at the door he jumped up onto the bed and started nudging Kai. "Wake up." I said breathlessly I shook him but he didn't move I didn't want to yank him up like last time but my heart was hammering I shook him again and he whined and rolled over finally the machine stopped and the light turned green again, I let out a sigh and watched him sleep again.

"Is he okay?" Sadie asked pushing his door open.

"Yeah… He's okay."

"Are you okay?"

"No…. I couldn't hear it at all if Rosie didn't wake up…."

"Here." She handed me Empire's baby monitor. "Leave it in here if it goes off it will alert your phone just like it does when we don't hear Empire crying."

"What about Empire?"

"I'm keeping him in the room with us."

"Okay thank you." I set it down on the table next to his monitor but just as we were about to turn to leave his room his monitor went off again Kai had turned and one of them fell off of him. "Shit…" I quickly put it back on because the sound was fucking awful.

"Seep." Kai said trying to push me away.

"I know I'm sorry buddy." I made sure they were on right and fixed the baby monitor before leaving his room. "I have to find out of there's something better then that damn monitor he has now…"

"I can look into it while you work."

"You sure?"

"Yeah DJ's already picked out a movie and it's not one I plan on watching so I'll look into it and see."

"Thank you baby." I kissed her cheek as she walked by. "Goodnight my love."

"Night have fun with your music."

I sat around watching youtube videos until Gabe texted me to let him inside I ran to the door before he started ringing it because I knew he would do that and wake up my fucking kids. "You took forever." He said right as I opened the door.

"It was like thirty seconds asshole."

"More like five minutes." He said moving inside and going straight to the kitchen. "I'm hungry got anything good?"

"Don't have food at your place?"

"No… I'm just staying in my crappy apartment until I can go back home to LA."

"Why are you even here anyway? You hate it here you only stay when we're recording."

"I'm here for Cambry I help her with Kai when I can and let her get a break once in a while… It will be better once she moves to LA."

"Here." I handed him half the hamburger one of the kids didn't finish.

"Oooh thanks." He said picking it up and heading towards the music room. "You smoking?" He asked once I closed the door.

"You spying?"

"What? You think i'd tell my sister you're still doing drugs? Nah that's your shit with her dude and then she'd get on my case for still smoking."

"Well all you do is smoke pot once in awhile so I think your good."

"Just be carefully… Alright so you pick one song and i'll take the other and we fuck around a bit until it's a masterpiece?"

"Sounds like a deal to me, did you print the songs out? I don't have a printer."

"Yeah Ryland sent them to me." He handed me both of them I picked one and handed the other back to him.

"Let's get down to it." I said picking up my guitar.

It was after one when I finally set my guitar down I was tired and my hand hurt. "Giving up?" Gabe asked putting his guitar down as well.

"For now yeah I'm tired."

"So am I." He took a sip of his beer and stood. "Do you mind if I crash on the couch?"

"Do you mind being woken up at six in the morning to screaming kids jumping on you?"

"Right I'm gonna take one of the guest rooms then."

"If Ryland sends you more songs tomorrow I'm gonna be pissed."

"What you want our next album to only have two songs?"

"Ugh." I got a good chunk of the song done but I was afraid it wouldn't sound as good as I was hoping it would when we're all together, I looked at the sheets of music for all of us then sighed putting them down. "I'll work on this after the kids go to daycare."

"You got this Blueberry." He said patting my arm.

"Fuck off." I punched his shoulder. "Ryland fucking called me Blueberry earlier what's with you guys? Should I call you Gabie?"

"Should I punch you in the face Maxie?"

"Fuck off."

"You already said that."

"Well you have yet to fuck off so it still stands."

"How about you fuck off." He muttered just as my phone went off I looked at it hoping it wasn't the baby monitor but it was.

"Fuck…"

"What's wrong?" I didn't get to answer I ran up the steps with Gabe following me and into Kai's room I shook him a few times before it stopped. "I didn't know Superman was here."

"You ever call him by his name?"

"Sometimes but he's my superman." He held his arm out pointing to a tattoo of the superman logo with Kai's name and birthday in the logo. "I love this kid."

"So do I."

"I'll stay in here with him go to sleep you don't gotta worry about him."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I love spending time with my nephew."

"Alright goodnight, do you want me to take Arlo?"

"No it's okay he wouldn't leave Kai even if you tried."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

I checked on Emp in his rocker beside our bed before I laid down and pushed DJ towards Sadie more so I could have room I sighed looking at the ceiling just thinking about everything until I could manage to sleep.


	58. Chapter 58 A Hard Talk

**Song- Beautiful Boy by John Lennon**

 **Max's Pov**

"Daddy it's good morning time." Someone whispered into my ear, I cracked one eyelid open DJ was sitting between Sadie and I just watching us sleep.

"How long have you been up?" I asked he shrugged holding up five fingers.

"Just this much." He said then laid down on top of me. "Daddy I'm hungry." He said softly while nudging me back and forth.

"Alright Player." I glanced at Sadie she was sound asleep curled up in the blanket that she stole away from me in the middle of the night I had to sleep with the stupid sheet.

While I was walking down the stairs I stopped and looked at Kai's door I should check on him before I go down but DJ grabbed my arm tugging me along with him. "Daddy, can we have some french toast?"

"I think we have everything to make it."

"Yes!" He jumped off the third step onto the floor then ran into the kitchen how does he have so much energy? He woke up before my freaking alarm…

Gabe was in the kitchen with Kai he was sitting on the counter close to the sink the water was running and Gabe was putting either a warm or cold rag on the back of Kai's neck. "What's wrong?"

"Rough night." Kai had his head leaning against Gabe he had tears running down his face.

"What happened?" I looked around for Arlo he's always with Kai no matter what, I finally spotted him on the other side of Gabe.

"He woke up crying because his stomach hurt I tried to get him to the bathroom in time but he had a little accident and one of your rugs are kinda ruined… Sorry… He woke up this morning with a high temperature I got it to go down but he's still burning up on top of that I didn't know it was an infusion day so now that's late and he won't eat anything and he kicks me when I go near his feeding tube."

"I'm sorry… That should've been me dealing with him last night not you."

"Don't even worry about it dude this is my man right here." He ruffled his hair but Kai just grunted. "If it happens again Cambry might want you to bring him back to her." Of course this was going to happen the last time I get him.

"No… I can take care of him."

"Daddy I'm still hungry." DJ whined Gabe looked at DJ then at Kai.

"I know buddy but Kai isn't feeling good right now so just give me a second okay?"

"Okay…"

"I can take-"

"No just give me a second I'm gonna go wake up Sadie."

"Why?"

"So she can cook and I can take Kai." I turned to leave but Gabe grabbed my arm. "I can take care of him Gabe I know I'm crappy at a lot of things but I-"

"Dude calm down I was going to say I can take over breakfast duty while you get him hooked up for his infusions."

"Oh…" Great now I felt like an asshole. "I'm sorry it's just-"

"Don't worry about it I know how my sister can be and especially with Kai but I also know why she's that way and I know how time consuming it is taking care of Kai when he doesn't feel good- fuck even when he feels completely fine there's still a shit ton of things you have to do and you've never really dealt with that before plus you have other kids so it's hard to give your full attention to him twenty four seven when he needs it… But those are mostly Cambry's concerns I understand why she feels that way but she was the same way with me when he spent the night at my place now he spends the weekends at my house and eats whipped cream for breakfast and watches movies Cam would kill me for letting him watch." He said shrugging.

"Do you agree with her though?" Gabe and I haven't really talked much since I found out about Kai it's been on my mind a lot now that we actually have to spend one on one time together for the new album.

"Up." Kai said Gabe quickly picked him up and leaned him over the sink just in time as Kai started to throw up.

"I don't agree with Cambry." He said then turned to DJ. "What do you want for breakfast?" He wiped Kai's mouth and handed him to me.

"French toast but daddy's gonna make it." DJ said.

"Your dad has to go give Kai some medicine but I happen to be the best at making french toast."

"Really?"

"Yeah I even once served the Queen my french toast and she bowed to me." DJs eyes lit up.

"I want some!" Does he even know who the Queen is?

"I can't believe your lying to a four year old." I mumbled.

"Shut up your just jealous your son thinks I now make better french toast then you." He whispered back I rolled my eyes walking out listening to DJ ask about magically french toast.

I took Kai up to the guest room and sat him down on the bed Arlo jumped up and laid down beside him I grabbed his morning medicine and his infusion stuff I mixed his medicine into his infusion bag and set it up making sure I followed all the steps Cambry wrote down for me now all that was left to connect Kai but when I turned back to him he had his hands covering his port and his feeding tube. "Buddy move your hands."

"No," Kai said.

"Kai you need your medicine."

"No hu."

"What?"

"No hung." He said shaking his head.

"It's not food I promise it's just your infusion."

"Fusi." Kai said nodding he moved his hand away from his port but left his other hand covering his feeding tube. "Daa I tied."

"Tired?" Kai nodded then rubbed his eyes. "You can take a nap in the car while we go drop off Rosie and DJ at school okay?" Shit, was it even a good idea to bring him with? I mean he's looking much better than when I first saw him.

"Ota." I got him hooked up to his infusion and now just to get him dressed.

"Here bud." I handed him a shirt but he shook his head. "You don't want this one?" He shook his head again I looked through his bag and pulled out his Superman shirt he smiled and clapped his hands nodding. It was a tank top so his port stuck out from the top so his IV didn't have to go through his shirt I put his backpack on and picked up his mask and the rest of his medicine. "Let's go wake up Rosie." Kai nodded again holding his hands out for me to pick him up he was so light I seriously need to get him to eat more.

Kai wiggles out of my grasp when we got to Rosie's room he ran to her bed and climbed up next to her. "Osi." He tapped her head. "Ake up." Kai pulled her cover off her she finally rolled over. "Up." Kai said trying to pull her out of bed she whined then rolled more into Kai cuddling into him he stopped trying to pull her out of bed and wrapped his arm around her while he rubbed her back. "Go morn." He said I just stood there in awe I've never seen him act like that before he was being such a good big brother even though he was only two months older than Rosie. "Daa Osi up." Kai said looking up at me.

"Are you hungry baby girl?"

"Ya…" She said softly.

"Alright come on princess." When we walked past my room Kai stopped and watched the door. "What's wrong bud?"

"Adie?" He asked.

"She's asleep."

"Ake up?"

"No buddy let her sleep she has the baby."

"Emp." He went to the door and tried to open.

"Kai no." I held my hand out for him, Kai gave one final look at the door and started walking with me.

DJ has a stack of French toast in front of him on a huge grin on his face. "Dude thats way too much for him." I said but DJ shook his head.

"No daddy they're mines." DJ said pulling his plate towards him.

"Don't worry I already called dibs when he can't finish it." Rosie went to her spot.

"Milk please?" Rosie asked no one in particular I grabbed her and DJ's cups and the milk.

"Do you want milk DJ?"

"Uh yes please."

"Som?" Kai asked once I put the cups down..

"You can't have milk Kai." Gabe said.

"Daddy he can have some of mine." DJ said trying to offer Kai his cup.

"He can only have water Player." DJ frowned looking at his cup then at Kai. Gabe tried to hand him a water but Kai shook his head.

"Tha." He said pointing to DJs cup.

"You can't have that you can have water."

"No ater." He said shaking his head.

"Well it's water or nothing."

"No!" He yelled.

"Kai come on." He tried to give him the water again and Kai kicked his leg. "Do you want me to call your mom?" Now he started crying.

"Daddy just let him have a sip you're making him sad." DJ said sadly.

"He can't have milk Player."

"But it's only a sip he's never had milk before he only gets to drink water and water sucks."

"It does not suck it's good for your body." Sadie came in holding Empire who was also crying. "What's wrong with Kai?"

"Adie…" He said while sobbing he held his hands up she handed the baby to Gabe and picked Kai up. "Daa me." He said while crying into her neck.

"Daddy's mean?"

"Ya." He cried.

"I didn't even do anything you can't have milk Kai you need to drink water."

"You made him cry daddy." DJ said glaring at him with an angry expression plastered on his face.

"Gabe made him cry not me." I pointed at Gabe but he was already shaking his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He kissed Empire's head as he switched shoulders. "He's got Max's big ass head." He said rubbing his shoulder.

"Fuck off Gabe."

"You first bitch."

"Guys they're kids in the room." Sadie said giving me the look.

"Sorry.." Gabe said. Kai lifted his head up and rubbed his eyes.

"Unca ga." He held his hands out for Gabe.

"Uncle?" DJ said softly then looked at Gabe. "You're our uncle?"

"I'm Kai's uncle."

"But he's my brother." DJ said confused.

"Y-yeah but Kai's mommy is my little sister so that makes him my nephew."

"And me too?" DJ asked Gabe shrugged.

"Sure why not I'm your uncle."

"Yay! Rosie Gabe's our uncle did you know that?"

"Ya." Rosie said nodding her head.

Sadie stayed home with the baby while Gabe and I dropped the kid off at school I wasn't too surprised when Kai fell asleep ten seconds into driving I still needed to get him to eat or set up his nutrition for his feeding tube maybe I should do that while he's asleep.

"Going back to your place?" Gabe asked as I got back into the car.

"No I have to stop at the store to get some things you mind tagging along? I can drop you off at-"

"I'm staying I have nothing to do at home."

"You gonna join the guys back on tour soon?"

"I thought about it but probably not Cam needs all the help she can get with Kai and I know my dad has been trying to get her to let him watch Kai and if she has no one else I know she'll let him."

"I hate him."

"Join the club." Gabe muttered.

"Has he ever hit Kai?" I asked I didn't want to know the answer to this question but it's been on my mind since Gabe said something happened.

"I told you to ask Cambry."

"Cambry and I don't talk that's why I'm asking you." He sighed.

"He gave him a time out."

"Yeah, I know that much." He sighed louder this time.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does if he fucking laid a hand on my son I'm going to-"

"You will just make things worse for Cambry if you go anywhere near my dad Max."

"It's-"

"If you promise not to do anything i'll tell you what happened but if you're gonna do something stupid then just forget it." I tightened my grip on the wheel.

"Fine."

"Promise."

"Yeah I promise."

"Doesn't seem very convincing…" Gabe mumbled.

"Dude I promised I won't say shit to him I won't go to his house and beat his face in I won't even tweet about how much of a dick face he is… Now tell me."

"Kai was running around playing dad said he told him a few times to knock it off and then he knocked over some of my dad's stuff things broke dad slapped Kai, he got scared and tried to run away and when my dad got him they were by the stairs my dad said he fell trying to pull away from him but I don't really by that…" I tightened my grip even tighter on the steering wheel. "Cambry hasn't let him take Kai since then."

"Good I don't want him anywhere near my son."

"Max-"

"I know he's your dad and all but fuck him." I left it at that we talked about the new album until we got to the store.

Kai was in a much better mood when he woke up Gabe said it's because his infusion was late. "What are we doing here anyway?" Gabe asked he put Kai in the cart and handed me Arlo's leash.

"I need to get Kai a glove so he can play catch with DJ and me." We went by the toy aisle Kai glanced at then looked away. "You want a toy bud?"

"No mon fo toy ju mec." He said shaking his head Gabe fixed his face mask.

"What?"

"He said the same thing to me when I offered to buy him a toy."

"What did he say?"

"No money for toy just medicine it's what Cambry use to tell him when he'd ask for toys she can't really afford to buy him toys when she spends everything she has on hospital bills and shit so he doesn't ask for toys anymore and when someone offers that what he says."

"Does he have any?"

"Toys?" I nodded. "All he has is that Hippo he takes everywhere."

"Ippo?" Kai said looking around.

"He's at home playing with Empire." Kai nodded.

I turned down the toy section and let Kai down he looked at the stuff then at me. "Go ahead buddy pick out anything you want."

"Toy?"

"Yeah." His eyes widened as he ran down the aisle then back up he sat down on the floor looking at each toy then scooting down to the next one. "I think this is gonna take a while…" I muttered to Gabe.

"Want me to go find the glove for you?"

"Yes please." I watched Kai look at every toy they had then come back to me. "Which one do you want?" He shrugged. "Okay what do you like?" He pointed at three different things then looked at another one and pointed at it he picked up one of the ones he pointed at and brought it to me. "Is this what you want?" It was a hot wheels set he looked at it again then shook his head and picked up another one he pointed at and brought it to me. "You want this?"

"Hey K, look at this." Gabe said coming down the aisle with something in his hand he gave it to him and Kai screamed.

"Uperma!" He ran to me holding it up. "Daa!"

"Is this what you want."

"Ya." I put it in the cart I was gonna pick him up but he looked at the toys again then at the Superman.

"Fuck it…" I grabbed the four things he wanted and put it in the cart Kai picked up another thing and held it out to me I put it in the cart he looked around again but Gabe scooped him up. "I just need to look at one more thing and then we can go."

 **Ryland's Pov**

I really wanted a yacht now after my talk with Kayla about boats I was curious about them but now I wish I hadn't because they were beautiful and huge but expensive I sighed looking away from my laptop and to my phone I've been trying to get ahold of Kayla since last night. Max said she was crying but she hasn't answered any of my calls or texts I hoped that she was just sleeping and nothing was too wrong. "Did you send Gabe the new song?" Zach asked coming into the bands dressing room.

"Yeah like ten minutes ago I told him to call me after he and Max get a chance to look at it." Zach leaned over my shoulder to look at my laptop.

"Boats?"

"A yacht, it's fucking dope."

"You're buying a yacht?"

"I don't know yet… it's really expensive I don't want Kayla to yell at me for spending that much but look at it." I handed him.

"Dude it has a bar." His eyes lit up. "It has a fucking gym and a pool with a spa dude I can live on this."

"It fits eighteen people I'm pretty sure more could fit on it."

"I kinda wanna buy this." Zach said looking through the pictures again. "Wait… Dude this one has a fucking helicopter pad on it!"

"I don't need a helicopter pad I don't have a helicopter." Zach rolled his eyes.

"You're actually serious about buying a yacht?"

"Yeah I think so I just hope I don't get yelled at for spending this much money."

"We can go half."

"Seriously?"

"It's been awhile since I've bought something dumb."

"Who's dumb?" Spencer asked coming in throwing a wrapper at Zach's head.

"Other then you?" Zach said Spencer rolled his eyes.

"No seriously who's dumb?"

"No one I was saying it's been awhile since I've bought something dumb."

"Oh what are you buying? Is it something awesome?"

"Ry and I are gonna go half on a yacht." Zach turned my laptop around to show Spencer he took it and his eyes lit up.

"Dude it comes with a jet ski that's fucking dope."

"What?" Zach and I said in unison.

"Yeah down here under the pictures and shit it tells you what other things it comes with it says a jet ski and a speed boat this is fucking awesome I want in." Spencer said handing it back Zach. "How much are we splitting it?"

"I think-" My phone rang I hoped it was Kayla but it was just Gabe. "Hold on guys it's Gabe." I answered it and they both started yelling hi to him. "Guys shut up!" I yelled again. "Hello?"

"You sound busy want me to call you back later?"

"It's just Spencer and Zach being dicks what's up?"

"We got a chance to look at the song Max has an idea for it you might like he just wanted to know if you wanted it fast or slow."

"Uh… Fast but not super fast and a little slow but not to slow… Get it?"

"Uh I think so."

"Dude! It has a fucking aquarium!" Spencer yelled.

"Who has an aquarium?" Max asked.

"Spencer, Zach, and I are gonna buy a yacht and he keeps finding new shit that it comes with."

"You're buying a yacht?" Max asked.

"Yeah hold on I'll send you it so you can see." I grabbed my laptop and emailed it to Max. "Alright it sent."

"So why a yacht?" Gabe asked.

"Just wait till you see it."

"I got it hold on." They basically said the same things Spencer and Zach said about it. "Dude I want it…" Max mumbled.

"You want in?"

"Fuck yeah I'm gonna sail the shit outta this bitch."

"I'm pretty sure we have to get a captain and crew members and shit."

"Like pirates." Max said.

"If we were pirates i'd be the captain." I said but Spencer shook his head.

"Totally would be me." Spence said holding up his hand. "Who agrees?" No one raised their hand. "Fuck you guys." He mumbled.

"If we buy it now when is the soonest we can get it? I don't want to wait months for this shit to sail to us." Max asked I looked at Zach he was the one with my laptop he looked at the screen for a bit before his smile got even bigger.

"It says whenever it gets to you and right now it's currently docked in California."

"It's a sign." Spencer said.

"I've never said this before but I think Spence is right." Zach said.

"I seriously need new fucking friends." He muttered.

"Do you guys just want me to buy it then you can send me your portion of it?" Gabe asked.

" _Sure_." Spencer said.

"Dude I know your bank information if you don't pay me back I'll just take it and if that doesn't work you won't step foot on our boat that you don't own."

"I said sure! I'm gonna pay you back if you don't believe me then I'll send the money right now."

"Good do it because I don't believe you."

"Are you gonna make Ryland, Zach, and Max do it right now to?"

"No."

"That's racist." He mumbled.

"Your racist." Gabe mumbled back.

"I'll send you the stupid money ass face."

"Thank you dick for brains." My phone beeped letting me know someone was trying to call me, I glanced at my phone that was in Spencer's hand and saw Kayla's name I jumped up and grabbed my phone.

"I'll call you later Gabe."

"Wai-" I hung up and answered Kayla's call leaving the room.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine what's going on? Is the baby alright?"

"The baby is fine."

"Then what's wrong?" She took a deep breath and explained what the cops said and then she broke down crying because she didn't know how to tell Harlan. "Please stop crying baby."

"I don't know what to do Ryland I have no idea how I'm supposed to tell him."

"Can't the cops tell him?"

"Don't you think that should be something he hears from one of us? I don't want some stranger telling him."

"Your right but I have no idea how."

"He's gonna be crushed Ry and I have no idea how I'm supposed to help him or what I'm supposed to do and I'm scared."

"I honestly have no idea what to say or do…"

"Neither do I…"

"I'm sorry I'm not there."

"It's okay I think I have an idea I just don't know how well it's gonna go."

"Do you want me to-"

"If you say what I think you're gonna say I'll beat your ass." She said aggressively. "I do not want you coming home until your tour is over."

"Kayla-"

"No."

"Okay…"

"I have to go Willow just woke up from her nap, I'll call you after I tell him."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too."

 **Kayla's Pov**

I took Harlan up to a really nice look out spot that was on top of a hill where you could see most of the town even the ocean, I've been here many times it was my favorite spot to come to when I needed to clear my head or cry, I sat down on the blanket and Harlan plopped down next to me. "It's a picnic!" Harlan said while crawling towards the basket. "Is it yummy food mommy?" I nodded. "Yes!" His gray eyes lit up like a christmas tree.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I'm starving." He opened the basket and pulled out a sandwich. "Mommy how come Willow couldn't come with us?"

"Because I just wanted a special date with my dude."

"I'm your dude." He said nodding his head.

We ate in silence while I tried to pick the right words to say to him I still honestly had no idea what I was doing and I pray this doesn't affect him so much but I knew it would I just needed to be strong and be there for my baby. "Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"What is this place?" He asked looking around.

"This is my special spot."

"Special spot?" He repeated.

"Yeah it's very special."

"How?"

"I'll tell you in a minute… First I need to tell you something really important okay?"

"Okay." I grabbed his hands squeezing them a little too tightly I had to bink to keep the tears out of my eyes but it didn't help and they started to fall. "Mommy what's wrong?" He pulled his hand out of my grasp and wiped my tears.

"Yesterday someone came to the house and-"

"The police did." He said softly. "I saw them talking to you but Cammie made me go back in the living room."

"Yeah the police did come to talk to me."

"Are you in trouble with the police?"

"No baby I'm not in trouble with the police."

"Is daddy?"

"No baby."

"Then why were they there?"

"They uh… They came to tell me that they found your mommy and sister."

"Mommy and Katie?"

"Ye-"

"Do I have to leave and go back to my other mommy?"

"N-No" What the hell am I doing? I feel like I'm fucking all this up and I have no idea how to tell him. "Baby… Your mom and sister they uh…" I stopped again and tried to find the right words.

"They what mommy?" I couldn't prolong it any more I just had to tell him then i'd figure out what to do from there.

"They died baby." His eyes filled with tears and he started to sob I reached out for him and he automatically climbed into my lap, I rocked him back and forth I didn't say anything I had no idea what to say.

"Daddy hurted them didn't he?" He cried.

"I don't know baby." I rubbed his back.

"He did." He sobbed.

Harlan cried for twenty minutes I didn't talk I just held him rocking him back and forth while rubbing his back I couldn't think of anything to say and I knew nothing would make this better. "Mommy." He said in between sobs I didn't know if he was crying out for his mother or for me so I didn't say anything.

"Can I tell you why this spot is so special?" I whispered Harlan nodded. "This is a magic spot and special people who love you in heaven can look down and hear you talk to them." He looked up at the sky.

"Mommy and Katie can hear me?"

"They always watch over you and make sure you are loved and happy but since this spot is so high up they can hear you."

"Hi mommy… Hi Katie.." He said looking up at the sky with tears running down his face. "I hope your not sad and crying no more Katie." He wiped his tears but more just kept falling he grabbed my hand holding it tightly. "I miss you mommy but don't worry I have a good mommy and daddy taking care of me they won't be mean and they'll always love me just like you do." He held his hand up to the sky. "Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Can we sing to them?"

"Of course we can Har."

We stayed there for two hours until Harlan fell asleep while staring up at the sky I called the police officer and asked if we could meet with him tomorrow I didn't want to force Harlan into talking right after he found out. Once we got home Cambry carried him inside so I wouldn't have to. "You want me to put him in his room?"

"No he'll wake up screaming most likely."

"Couch it is…" She gently laid him down and pulled Willow's blanket over him. "Willow is napping upstairs."

"Thank you for watching her."

"How'd it go?"

"About as well as you'd expect."

"Did he talk to the cops?"

"No… We're doing that tomorrow I didn't want to force him to do that today."

"I know this probably isn't the best time to tell you but you look like you could use some good news."

"Yeah I could use some good news, what's up?"

"Your husband called me and told me he bought a yacht so we actually will be able to go to hawaii, if you still want to."

"He bought a yacht?"

"Well the band bought a yacht but he's part of the band so yeah he bought one."

"I swear this is why men can't have ridiculous amounts of money because they buy stupid shit."

"I dunno this yacht looks really amazing and it makes me wish I was rich."

"I think that would be good for Harlan he needs some fun."

"I can call Max and tell him to bring Kai home… Kai always makes Harlan feel better." Even though I'm sure that would help a little I didn't want to ruin Max's last time with him before he moved.

"No it's okay let Max enjoy his time with him."

"I doubt he'll end up keeping him again anyway." She muttered.

"What did we talk about?"

"Be positive." She said in a whiny voice. "Because he's the father of your child and you shouldn't bad mouth him." She continued the voice.

"I do not sound like that."

"Well when you talk about Max that's how I hear it."

"Why can't you two get along?"

"Why should I? He's moving to the other side of the country when he knows Kai can't get on a plane so he's basically stepping out of his life at this point."

"Cam-"

"And I don't care it's not like I even wanted him in Kai's life to begin with."

"This is why you and Max fight all the time."

"We fight because we can't stand each other for longer then thirty seconds." Harlan whined in his sleep then shot up.

"Mommy!" He cried he took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. "Was it a dream?" He asked.

"I wish it was a dream baby." He just nodded and didn't say anything he looked so sad I wish I could do something… Anything to make him feel better but there was no way I could help with this. "Are you hungry or anything?" He shook his head. "Tired?" He nodded. "Do you want to go upstairs and lay in bed?" He shook his head again and laid back down.

"Mommy…" He said softly.

"Yeah baby?"

"Don't ever die and leave me, okay?" I picked him up and squeezed him as tightly as I could.

"I love you so much Harrie and I would never even dream about leaving you." He wrapped his arms around me and burried his head into my shoulder.

The next day we went to the police station early in the morning I wanted to get it done and out of the way so Harlan wouldn't have to drag up all this weeks later. He stayed beside me with a death grip on my hand it was like he was afraid i'd slip away somehow, he didn't sleep in his bed last night he was right up against me the entire night and when I woke up to use the throw up he woke up ten seconds later and sat on bathroom floor waiting for me. "I know you don't want to do this baby but I promise after today you won't have to talk about it again if you don't want to." He nodded as we walked in.

It didn't take long for the officers that came to the house to come out and show us to a little room. "Hi Harlan i'm officer Kinley it's nice to meet you." Harlan nodded. "I'm really sorry what happened to your mom and sister." He nodded again. "Do you mind if I record our conversation?" He nodded. "Do you think you can answer with words? The recorder can't see you nod." He said softly.

"Ya…"

"The day before your dad dropped you off at the park do you remember what you did?" Harlan nodded. "Can you tell me?"

"We took Katie to the doctor cause she was always crying and daddy didn't like her because she always cried."

"Was it all of you? Or just you and your mom?"

"And Katie… Daddy stayed home so he could sleep."

"When you got home was your dad asleep?"

"No he was drinking his grown up stuff… Mommy says that it's bad and people shouldn't drink it."

"Do you know what it's called?"

"Moon something." He said softly then shrugged.

"Was Katie still crying when you came home?"

"Yeah she had… What's it called mommy?" He looked up at me.

"Colic."

"Yeah that and it always made her cry I just thought she was sad all the time though."

"Did you do anything else that day?"

"I just played with my toys until it was bed time."

"And you woke up the next day and your dad took you to the park?" Harlan shook his head. "What happened then?" He leaned against me letting his head rest on my arm then he started to talk softly.

"Something woke me up like something breaking and mommy and daddy were yelling and Katie was crying… Mommy told daddy to go to bed but he couldn't because she was crying too much I was scared so I ran to mommy but she told me to go back to my room and sleep because daddy was mad and he's not nice when he's mad so I ran to my room and I hide in my closet because daddy never finds me there and I could hear him and mommy yelling at each other still and then I heard a really loud bang and Katie stopped crying and mommy screamed then I heard the bang again I had to cover my ears because it was loud and mommy didn't scream any more… I fell asleep in my closet and woked up later so I went to my bed and fell back asleep. In the morning I looked for mommy and Katie but they were gone daddy said they went away and told me to go get dressed but when I came back to his room he was crying and said he blacked out I don't know what that means though… Then he took me to the park and left me, I was really cold and hungry but mommy found me and she gave me food and she took me to see the doctor."

"Did you go into Katie's room to see if she was awake?" Harlan shook his head.

"Mommy had a rule if Katie was sleeping I had to be extra special quiet because Katie didn't sleep much and if she woke up she'd just be sad again." He said softly.

"Alright that's all the questions I have for you Harlan you did a very good job today."

"Thank you."

"If you want and if your mom will allow you there are some donuts out there that we have for you." Harlan looked at me quickly I nodded and he tried to pull me.

"Come on."

"Actually I need to talk to the officer for a minute but i'll be right out, okay?"

"B-But…" Tears welded in his eyes.

"Baby it's just for two minutes maybe less."

"Okay." He gave my hand one last squeeze before opening the door he could still see me from the window I sighed and turned my gaze from him.

"Mrs. Herondale-" I may have made a weird noise hearing him call me that, it's first time I've ever been called Mrs. Herondale by someone other then Ryland. "Uh are you okay?"

"Yeah sorry just a lot going on right now…"

"I understand, so we were able to do what you asked," He leaned over and grabbed a box sliding it to me. "It has a few items of Harlan's we recovered from the house and a picture of him, his mother, and sister."

"Thank you so much I didn't think you'll realize how much this will mean to him."

"And uh there is one more thing." He said softly and somehow my heart knew this wasn't something good. "Linda has offered to take Harlan if you and your husband decide you don't-"

"Who is Linda?"

"Harlan's birth mom's sister."

"Um… Thank you for the offer but he's our son he doesn't want to leave us and we don't want to leave him."

"Well her offer stands until he's eighteen her information is in there if you ever change your mind." I nodded and picked up the box.

"Have a good day."

"You as well."

 **Harlan's Pov**

We left the police place and went home mommy didn't want them asking me to many questions because she knew it would make me sad but the police had to talk to mommy alone for a little bit I was scared I don't like when she leaves me alone any more. It felt like mommy was in there forever and I only was allowed to eat two donuts so I was done and mommy wasn't like she promised so I went to see what was taking her so long. "Linda has offered to take Harlan if you and your husband decide you don't-" Mommy stopped him and I got scared even more I don't want to live with a stranger I want to stay with mommy, daddy, and Willow I cried even though I heard mommy say she wouldn't get rid of me but the officer says it didn't have to be right now so that means mommy can send me away at any time if I'm not good. I went back to the table where the donuts were and waited for mommy.

Once we got home I went straight to Willow and hugged her tightly if anyone tries to hurt her I'd hurt them first. "Har!" She said wrapping her arms around my neck. "Pa." She pulled away from me and crawled towards my legos. "Pa!" She held a lego out for me.

"Mommy says you can't play with legos Willow because you'll choke." I took it away from her and picked her up.

"No!" She whined I put her down on the couch.

"Want to play with the ball?" I ran around the other side of the couch and grabbed the giant ball daddy got for us.

"Ball!" Willow yelled she got off the couch when I kicked the ball and she chased after it.

Mommy watched us play with a smile on her face but her smile disappeared when someone rang the doorbell she was about to get up when Cammie yelled that she'd get it. "Who is it mommy?" I asked.

"I don't know baby." I nodded and ran to the front door to see who it was.

"Uncle Max! Uncle Gabie!" I squeezed past Cammie and jumped into Gabe's arms I would've jumped to Max but he was holding Kai and he was sleeping so I picked uncle Gabe.

"Hey my dude." Gabe kissed my head and hugged me tightly.

"I didn't know you were with Max." Cammie said to Gabe.

"He's been sleeping at my house for three days now." Max said.

"Why?"

"Bored plus I wanted to hang out with Superman." He ruffled Kai's hair.

"Leave him sleep." Cammie whacked Gabe's hand away from Kai.

"He's been asleep for three hours it's about time he woke up." Gabe muttered. "Right Harlan?" He asked and tried to touch him again but I grabbed his hand.

"No he's sleepy don't wake him up!" I yelled, I don't know if I was too loud or if Kai heard me because he popped his head up.

"Harlan!" He squealed and tried to jump from uncle Max to uncle Gabe.

"Woah." Uncle Max had to wrap his other hand around Kai so he didn't fall.

"Can we come in or are you gonna make us stay out here all day?" Gabe asked Cammie she rolled her eyes and moved so they could come in. "How you feeling buddy?" Gabe asked as we walked back towards mommy and Willow.

"Mommy told you?"

"Your dad did."

"Oh…"

"Maa!" Kai yelled bouncing up and down when Max put him down. "I go toy!" He said tapping on her leg over and over. "Maa!"

"You got a toy?" He nodded his head then looked around.

"We toy?" He asked uncle Max who sighed.

"Shit, I left them in the car hold on."

"Oooh you said a bad word!" I yelled.

"Shit, Sorry… Fuck!" He yelled. "You know what I'm just gonna shut up and go get it." I laughed but mommy and Cammie just shook their heads.

"He seems to be doing okay." Uncle Gabe said softly while ruffling my hair.

"I think having you guys here is helping." Mommy said.

I tried not to think about mommy and Katie I miss them lots and lots but I don't want to make mommy send me away to live with Linda I don't know her and I don't like her. "Do-" Gabe couldn't finish his sentence because Max came back in with a lot of bags and Kai screamed and clapped his hands like he always does when he's happy or excited.

"You said a toy not the whole fucking toy sections." Cammie said.

"Bad word!" I yelled.

"Sorry…"

"Maa ook." Kai sat on the floor by the bags and started taking things out.

"He couldn't pick what he wanted." Max said shrugging.

"So you got him everything?"

"Yeah, why not?" He said shrugging.

"Maaa!" Kai yelled when he noticed Cammie wasn't looking at any of the stuff he was trying to show her.

"I see baby." He held up a Superman toy then looked at me.

"Ope?" I nodded and sat down next to him so I could open his toys for him.

"Are you staying for a little while?" I asked Max and Gabe.

They looked at each other then uncle Max looked at Cammie, "Will you be mad if I hang out for a little while?"

"I don't care as long as you don't be a dick."

"Bad word!" I yelled again.

"That's not a bad word." Cammie said.

"Oh… Dick." I said but mommy looked mad when I said it.

"Harlan!" She yelled.

"Cammie said it wasn't bad!" I yelled back mommy glared at Cammie.

"It's not a bad word it's part of the male-"

"It's a bad word for a six year old to say."

"When I'm seven can I say it?"

"No."

"Eight?"

"No."

"When i'm a grown up?"

"Sure." Uncle Max said.

"No." Mommy said.

"Your mom's no fun." Max said.

"When Kai's eight I bet uncle Max will let him say-"

"Uh no he won't because i'd beat him with a stick if he let Kai say bad words." Cammie said Max rolled his eyes.

"I'd like to see you try." She gave him the look mommy gives daddy when he says something he's not supposed to and just like daddy does uncle Max held his hands up. "I'm kidding."

Max and Gabe stayed and played hockey with me and Kai we even got to play with Kai's toys for a bit but they had to leave after dinner because it was bedtime and Max had to help Sadie put everyone to bed and stuff, Kai cried when he left he sat by the door crying for his daddy until he fell asleep on the floor and Cammie had to take him up. "Are you gonna sleep in your room tonight baby?" Mommy asked, I was sitting in the rocking chair while mommy changed Willow to get her ready for bed.

"No thank you."

"I have something for you that might make you sleep a little better."

"What?" I stopped rocking the chair so I could look at her.

Mommy put Willow in her crib and put her pacifer in her mouth so she wouldn't cry then covered her. "Night baby girl."

"Night Low." I reached my hand in and patted her head.

Mommy took me into my room and set me on my bed. "I'll be right back."

"Don't leave me."

"Count to twenty and i'll be back before that." I nodded and as soon as she left I started counting.

Mommy came back when I was on fifteen she had something behind her back I tried to peek but she wouldn't let me. "What is it?"

"Get in bed and i'll show you." I pulled the covers back and laid down mommy tucked me in like she always does then she handed me a picture frame but it was backwards. When I turned it over it was a picture of me, mommy, and Katie. "The police went to your old house and they found some things they thought you would like have."

"You aren't mad?"

"Why would I be mad Har?"

"Because your my mommy now I don't want to make you sad." She had tears in her eyes she kissed my head and took the picture from me and looked at it.

"Har, I love that you have this picture of your mom and sister and I am very very grateful that you are my son but if it wasn't for your mom I wouldn't have you in my life, I don't want you to forget your mom and sister and don't ever think you can't talk to me about them okay?"

"You mega promise?"

"I super mega promise." Mommy's phone started to ring she smiled.

"Is that daddy?"

"Yeah it is." She answered it and turned the phone to me so I could see daddy.

"Hi daddy!" He smiled.

"Hey little man how are you feeling?"

"Tired." I said yawning.

"So go to sleep silly."

"Can you sing me my special song?" Daddy nodded and went into his room and sat down, I hope I have a little brother that way we can share my special song. I don't mind sharing it because sometimes daddy sings it to Kai and he loves it too.

 _Close your eyes_

 _Have no fear_

 _The monster's gone_

 _He's on the run and your daddy's here_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

 _Beautiful boy_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

 _Beautiful boy_

 _Before you go to sleep_

 _Say a little prayer_

 _Every day in every way, it's getting better and better_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

 _Beautiful boy_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

 _Beautiful boy_

 _Out on the ocean sailing away_

 _I can hardly wait_

 _To see you come of age_

 _But I guess we'll both just have to be patient_

 _'Cause it's a long way to go_

 _A hard row to hoe_

 _Yes, it's a long way to go_

 _But in the meantime_

 _Before you cross the street_

 _Take my hand_

 _Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

 _Beautiful boy_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

 _Beautiful boy_

 _Before you go to sleep_

 _Say a little prayer_

 _Every day in every way, it's getting better and better_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

 _Beautiful boy_

 _Darling, darling, darling_

I woke up crying because I had a bad dream about mommy and Katie and I heard someone crying I jumped out of bed and grabbed Timmy, I opened Willow's door and ran to her crib. "What's wrong Willow?" She kept crying so I climbed into her crib and laid beside her. "Were you just sad all alone?" She laid her head down on me I picked up her pacifier by my head and put it in her mouth so she'd be happy again she closed her eyes while I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes. Willow's door opened and mommy came in I kept my eyes closed so she wouldn't yell at me for being in here. I think mommy took a picture of us I don't know because I fell asleep again.


	59. Chapter 59 The Gender

**Sarah- It's happening but it will be after the time jump that's coming**

 **Harry B Jackson- Max and Cambry are unfortunately about to get a lot worse**

 **Max's Pov**

Sadie kicked me like ten times in a row I groaned lifting my head up from under my pillow. "Can you stop?" I muttered laying my head back down.

"Your phone keeps ringing it's annoying and it keeps waking me up." She huffed rolling over I sat up quickly hoping it wasn't Cambry thankfully it was just Ryland.

"Dude it's four in the morning what do you want?" I grumbled into the phone.

"I know it is but Kayla's hungry and I can't go do it for her so I need you to run and get her some tacos."

"You're serious?"

"I'm sorry I wouldn't be asking if she wasn't hungry, she can't just leave the kids home alone and she can't wake them so she can get food."

"So you just had to call me?"

"You're practically my brother so help me and go feed my pregnant wife." I groaned loudly and rolled out of bed. "Thank you Maxie and it's not like you didn't have to be up in an hour anyway."

"Why would I have to be up in an hour?"

"Oh, are you not going to Kai's doctor's appointment?" I'm gonna fucking strangle Cambry.

"I wasn't aware he had an appointment today," I said bitterly.

"Oh… Well uh, Cambry usually texts me after his appointments so I'll just let you know how it goes… And I'll pay you back for her tacos." Of course she'd fucking text Ryland about his appointments and not me I'm his fucking father and she never tells me a goddamn thing.

"Don't worry about it Ry I know you'd do it if this was reversed." I grabbed my keys from the nightstand and Sadie opened her eyes.

"Where are you going?" She asked yawning.

"Ryland called Kayla's hungry and can't leave the kids alone to go get tacos." She smiled.

"You're going to get my sister tacos?"

"Yeah."

"You are so sweet." She said sleepily I rolled my eyes. "Get me some tacos too please?" She asked while pulling the cover back up and snuggling into them.

When I got to the house I didn't know who would be awake so I called Kayla but she didn't answer so I just tried my luck ringing the doorbell I was surprised when I heard the door unlock but it wasn't Kayla it was Cambry. "What do you want?" She asked glaring at me.

"Kai has a doctor's appointment and you didn't tell me, why?"

"Because you're moving tomorrow."

"Me moving doesn't mean I'm not his father you have to tell me when these things are happening."

"Oh, I have to? You don't tell me what to do Micheal."

"Stop calling me by my middle name bitch."

"Well if that's all you came for you can go I don't need you there." She tried to close the door but I pushed against it and walked inside. "Max." She said sternly.

"Oh shut up I have food for Kayla."

"Okay I'll give it to her you can leave."

"Fuck-"

"Daaa!" Kai screamed and crawled to me I tried to lean down to pick him up but Cambry scooped him up, Kai started to whine and struggle to get to me.

"Are you seriously being that fucking bitchy that-"

"Wash your hands."

"What?"

"You were just outside, go wash your hands before you touch him he hasn't been feeling well."

"Oh… Sorry for yelling."

"Whatever." She said walking back into the living room.

After I washed my hands I went back but Cambry was getting him set up for his infusion and his first feed so I took Kayla's food up she was asleep in bed with Harlan and Willow I was barely into the room when Kayla sat up. "I smell food." She said softly.

"Tacos as you requested."

"Max? How did you know I wanted tacos?" She asked quietly, she slipped out of bed putting her pillow beside Willow and turning the baby monitor on.

"Ryland called me," I answered once she closed the door to her room.

"I'm sorry he woke you up but I really do appreciate it." She took the bag from me and started to open it as we walked down the steps I wasn't going to ask if she planned on waiting to eat.

"Daaa!" Kai screamed from the couch I picked him up and squeezed him gently.

"I missed you bud."

"Me you." He said tapping my nose.

Kayla sat down on the couch looking at her food. "What time are we leaving Cam?"

"In like ten minutes I have to stop at the pharmacy to pick up his meds before." She nodded picking up her taco and taking a bite then moaned. "You can go now," Cambry said while holding her hands out for Kai.

"I'm going to his appointment."

"This means I can go back to sleep then?" Kayla asked.

"No," Cambry said.

"Yes," I said sternly I pushed Cambry's hand away. "I can take them." I picked up Kai's face mask. "You ready?" Cambry glared at me as she picked up her purse.

"Your appointment is at one right?" Kai fell asleep with his face squished against my neck I tried to move him but he just went back.

"Yeah and then we leave at two," Cambry called Arlo and walked out the door without another word. "Give her a break please," Kayla said putting her food down. "Kai had three seizures last night and it really took a toll on Cambry she didn't sleep at all she's been crying all night so just give her a break." Kayla ruffled Kai's hair. "I'm going back to bed thanks for the food, do you want me to pay you back?"

"Your good get some sleep." I kissed her head then left.

While I was putting Kai's wheelchair in the trunk Cambry tried getting in back and got mad when I forced her to sit up front. I didn't know how to start a conversation with her, I glanced in the mirror to check on Kai he was still peacefully asleep I looked at Cambry and she looked at me. "What?" Shit. I glanced at the road trying to think of something to say quickly.

"Uh… Why do you need to go to the pharmacy? Didn't you just pick up Kai's meds a week ago?"

"Yeah but Kayla and I are going to Hawaii and we don't know how long we're going for so I can't have him run out of something."

"How can Kai get to Hawaii? He can't fly." She smirked.

"Your yacht."

"You get to go on my yacht before me? That's some bullshit."

"I guess there are some perks to being your baby mama." I rolled my eyes.

"Like stealing my yacht. I never said you could get on it." I said bitterly.

"Technically Ryland owns it as well and he said it was cool plus Gabe is coming and he owns it to."

"Huh… Why would Gabe go?"

"It's Kai first real vacation he wanted to be a part of it and some really disturbing stuff that a sister should never have to hear." She shivered. "Men…" I wish I could be part of that but hopefully she'll let me take him for our family vacation as long as we aren't flying anywhere. "This is your last time seeing Kai." She said coldly.

"Cam just because I'm moving doesn't mean-"

"Don't start with me Max you are moving to the other side of the country and I know damn well you will not make that drive to get him. So yes, you moving means you aren't gonna see him or crap so please don't give me any of that because you were barely a fucking dad when you lived here so when you move it will be a mess for me but whatever have a nice life."

"He's my son and nothing you say will ever-" Kai woke up crying Cambry didn't seem fazed by it but it scared me.

"Maama." Kai cried. "Pot." He said still sobbing Arlo jumped up and started licking Kai's face trying to get him to calm down but he just kept crying.

"We're almost there baby."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He has to use the bathroom." Kai continued to cry until we made it to the store Cambry jumped out and grabbed Kai so I got Arlo and walked in silence into the store. "I can take him while you do what you need to."

"Don't let him walk I already know he's gonna overdo it today with Harlan." She handed him to me and took Arlo.

"Daa?"

"Yeah bud?"

"Go se Emp?"

"N-No bud you can't go see Empire right now."

"Afer?" He asked while I helped him unbutton his pants.

"No bud you can't come over… I'm moving."

"Mooing?" He repeated as best as he could.

"Yeah to New York."

"York."

"Yeah…"

"Me go, York?"

"No buddy you have to stay with mommy."

"Sta daada." He touched my cheek and my heart broke I love him so much and I don't want to leave I want to find a place in LA close by Cambry so I can see Kai whenever I want. This sucks.

Kai grabbed cookies while we walked down an aisle towards the pharmacy. "Cookie." He cheered.

"You can say cookie?" He nodded

"Har teach me cookie."

"I'm glad you have him bud."

We made it to Cambry but she was crying digging into her bag. "It's not supposed to be nine it's supposed to be eight please just check again… please."

"Okay, ma'am." The pharmacist said then went to typing.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we reached the counter Arlo stood up to sniff Kai and make sure he was okay.

"Nothing," Cambry said firmly and wiped away her tears quickly as the pharmacist turned her attention back to us.

"So it seems that four of his prescriptions went up and his-"

"Okay uh… How much would it be if I didn't get the-"

"Woah… You can't not get something."

"Shut up Max."

"No you shut up. How much is it?"

"937.26." Geez…

"I don't need anything from you Max I can call Gabe."

"No your not Kai is my son just ask me when you need something."

"I don't need anything from you."

"You know you can't get it without me Cam." She glared at me and I knew it was because I called her Cam.

"I can if I don't get-"

"You're not doing that he needs them all."

"Fine Max whatever." She pulled out crumpled up money and a lot of change and pushed it towards her. "He's gonna pay whatever is left." She had new tears falling but before I could say anything she took Kai from me and walked away I noticed before she turned down the aisle she took the cookies from Kai and put them back he didn't cry or put up a fight about it. I only had to pay 115 so it wasn't too bad I guess.

I found Cambry outside waiting by my car crying Kai kept patting her shoulder he was talking to her but I couldn't hear what he was saying when she saw me she turned away quickly.

After ten minutes of awkwardly driving in silence, I decided to say something. "Why didn't you let me pay it all?"

"You already paid for his medicine and your child support I don't want anything from you besides I wouldn't want you to think all I cared about was your money." She said sarcastically it was one of our main fights when we were together.

"I don't." My phone chimed the light was red so I glanced at it.

"Yeah, right." She muttered.

 **Sadie: Can you get some diapers and wipes please?**

There was a store right across the street I switched lanes trying to make my way to the turning lane. "What are you doing?"

"I need to get diapers and wipes."

"Can't you do it once you drop me off? I don't want to spend any more time with you then I have to, Actually I don't ever have to spend time with you, thankfully."

"There's a store right here." She picked her phone up checking the time, my heart skipped a beat looking at her lock screen. It was a picture of Kai in a leather jacket with his Superman shirt under and rocking a man bun and sunglasses he looked so cute.

"You better make it quick."

"Yeah."

"The lights green Max." I tore my eyes from her phone and back to the road.

"Can you... Um… Send me that picture?"

"What picture?"

"The one on your lock screen." She looked at it then shrugged.

"It's been on Instagram for like two weeks."

"You have me blocked."

"Oh yeah." She laughed. "Well you have me blocked too." She shrugged but unlocked her phone I thought she'd unblock me but she sent me the picture instead. "There."

"Thanks…" I wish I could see what she posts of Kai, soon it will be the only way I'll get to see him if she unblocks me but I doubt she ever will.

Kai was crying to go to the bathroom again so Cambry took him this time so I could just quickly run and get what I needed and just as I walking to check out I swear I heard someone call my name but when I looked around no one was there so I kept walking. I saw Cambry looking around for me I saw Kai tap on her and point to me I made it to her just as she turned. "Kai didn't want to wait for you at the car."

"Did you call me?"

"No, why would I?"

"I dunno I thought I heard my na-"

"Max." Someone said I turned to see the one face I hate more than anyone.

"Mother."

"M...Mother…" Cambry tried to look at her but I shot her a glare the kind that I use to give her. Cambry took a step behind me whispering to Kai softly to keep him distracted the last thing I want is my mother anywhere near any of my kids, actually I've had that nightmare before.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation with my family." She reached her hand out but stopped when I took a step back I accidentally collided into Cambry which brought Kai's attention from her but his gaze didn't land on me but something to the right of me.

"Upama!" Kai yelled wiggling in Cambry's arms. "Dada ook! Ook!" He yelled pointing at a Superman movie.

"Oh my god…" She covered her mouth as her eyes watered a bit. "He looks so much like you."

"Don't look at my son." I tried to push Kai back but he wasn't working with me all he saw was Superman and he was struggling to get to it.

"Hey mom do we need-" Macy stopped when she saw me and she smiled. "Max! It's so nice to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same." I muttered her eyes shifted to Kai and her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh my god, he looks like an adorable tiny version of you." Kai looked at her as she waved at him. "Hi, cutie pie." He turned back to Cambry hiding.

"Goodbye." I said turning to leave I put my hand on Cambry's shoulder I didn't me to grip her tightly but my head was spinning and all my hate was coming back to me at full force I just needed to get away from her away from them.

"Wait Max." She grabbed my hand and my entire body went stiff this is why I never wanted her to touch me I knew it would be…. "I am so sorry for what I did to you."

"Are you also sorry about coming to my show and asking me for money? You threw me away and then you ask for my help…" Cambry pulled out of my grasp she's probably gonna yell at me later for all this. She handed me Kai I didn't understand why until she went towards my mother.

"I'm really sorry but we're late for our son's doctor appointment." She grabbed my arm and yanked, pulling my hand away from her. "We'll call you sometime."

"You don't have our-" Cambry didn't waste any time pulling me away from them.

"I can't take you anywhere." She mumbled.

"It's not like I wanted that to happen."

"I know I'm sorry." She said softly and I saw my mother in her eyes, I had to turn away I couldn't look at her right now not when all the anger was starting to rise and every fucking encounter I've had with my mom replay in my head as well as my nightmares. "Should I be worried about her trying to kidnap Kai or something? Because the way she looked at him was like she wanted to snatch him and run." Despite my head spinning and my memories of my mother circling my head I laughed at her comment.

"I don't think she would do that but honestly she left me in an alley when it was pouring so I can't say for sure."

I didn't talk at all on the way to his appointment and during I was trying my best to listen but my head was pounding with unwanted thoughts I couldn't remember how I got this to stop before, it's been so long since she plagued my mind. Cambry grabbed my hand while nodding with something the doctor said then pulled me out of the room leaving Kai. "Why are we leaving?"

"So you weren't paying attention…"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay I figured." She was still pulling me and I have no idea where we are going. "They are cleaning Kai's port and feeding tube right now it takes a while for them to do it so I normally leave and come back."

"Where are we going?" She didn't answer so I shut up and let her drag me all the way down to the ground floor Kai was on the third and then into the family restroom she locked the door. "What are you doing…"

"Just shut up." She took off her belt and placed it in my hand the exact hand that my mother grabbed. "I know you Max, better then anyone when I say I know what's going on in your head and what will continue to go on in your head and I know you won't go home because you'd be afraid of hurting Sadie or blowing up on her so just go ahead…" She pulled her shirt off and kneeled down. "Not the face I'm going on vacation." She turned so her back was to me.

"Cambry…"

"Go ahead."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you let me do this?"

"I'm happy that you're a new Max… Something more then when we were together because I saw glimpses of what you could be like and I knew with me that would never happen and I'm grateful you have Sadie because you deserve to be happy. So go ahead you'll feel better." I knew I would feel better but I'd also feel awful for doing this to her I shouldn't do this to her but my hand didn't agree with my brain. "Besides I knew you wanted to hit me the second we walked away from her."

 **Ryland's Pov**

Kayla was finding out the gender of the baby today and I couldn't wait I wanted it to be a boy I needed it to be a boy Kayla told me if it was a girl that I lost the opportunity to name any future child Legend so this was my only chance and I would legitimately cry if it's a girl. I had no idea when she was going to find out I forgot to ask what time her appointment was so I've spent the last two hours pacing back and forth. I wish I could've ditched work and went home for this but it would be kinda hard considering I'm the lead singer. Maybe Max should sing our next album so I can just leave whenever I want to like the guys do randomly now and then. My phone rang and I answered in .05 seconds. "Hello?"

"Hey bubbie that was fast." Mom said I sighed.

"Oh… Hi mama." I said sadly.

"Wow so much enthusiasm, I know I'm a lot of fun to talk to but bubbie your excitement is through the roof." Mom said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny mom."

"What's wrong bubbie?"

"Nothing I'm just waiting for Kayla to call and tell me the gender of the baby."

"Make sure you text me right after, don't tell your father I want to find out before him."

"Okay." I chuckled, dad told me the same thing when I saw him an hour ago but I wasn't going to tell mom that.

"So the movers called me and said that they would be at the house on Monday."

"Thank you mom."

"Of course baby I went to the new house with Liam and Benji to paint the kids rooms and I think you'll like how it came out."

"You already did all four rooms?"

"I did Willow's, Liam did Harlan's, and Benji did Kai's, I haven't started the baby's room yet I want to know the gender before I paint anything."

"Thank you mom I really appreciate it."

"Of course bub, I thought I would have to repaint what Benji did but I actually came out really nice I only had to help him with one little part."

"I thought he would've messed it up too." I muttered.

"I'm hoping Kai will like it, I already know Harlan will love his room."

"Pokémon right? Because if it's not he will probably-" Mom laughed.

"Yeah it's Pokémon but Liam didn't get to finish it today he's going the extra mile painting every freaking Pokémon he can think of I didn't think there were that many." She muttered.

"So he's like you when he paints? Always goes above and beyond."

"You do that as well when you draw or paint as well."

"I know."

"So do you think Kayla will let me take the kids for a week?"

"For what?"

"So I can spoil them and love them."

"Their going to Hawaii."

"I know I meant after."

"Uh I can ask her but I don't think she'll care."

"Oh, bub Logan wanted to talk to you so give him a call please." Logan wanted to talk to me? Why?

"He didn't call me or anything though."

"I know he called me to ask if you would be mad if he called you."

"Why would I be mad if he called?"

"When was the last time you and your brother had a conversation on the phone?"

"Uh…"

"You remember when you use to ignore everyone and be sorta an asshole."

"Ouch mom…" I muttered.

"Was it a secret?"

"No…. Drug Ryland was a dick I know…"

"Even to his own mother."

"Mom…"

"My point in this is he's afraid if he calls you while your on tour you'd yell at him so he asked me to call you to ask to call him."

"I will."

"Alright."

"Mom…"

"Yeah bubbie?"

"I'm really sorry that I treated you like shit you've always been there for me and you didn't deserve that, none of you did… And I never said sorry I just let it go but I really am sorry I don't want to disappoint you anymore."

"Thank you for finally apologizing it only took you what two years?" Mom laughed then sniffled and I knew that I made her cry. "Benny can you get me some tissue please."

"I'm sorry."

"Ry I'm just happy that you aren't that way anymore because I love you so much and it killed me to watch you change into someone I didn't know. Please just stay away from drugs if not for your kids and Kayla then for me because I don't know what I would do if I lost one of you guys."

"I promise I won't."

"I love you baby boy."

"I love you too mama."

We talked for a little while longer until she hung up on me cause dad was calling her so I went back to pacing until Kayla calls me I decided to text Logan first because of the time difference I have no idea what time it is in New York.

 **Ryland: Mom called me and told me that you called her to call me you do know you can call me any time right little bear?**

I left my room to get my mind off of the whole baby thing and hopefully that would make time seem like it was going but I had nowhere to go and nothing to do so I just walked around the hotel waiting for Kayla to call me. When did I become so lame? I couldn't go to dad and bug him because he was on the phone with mom and the guys went out to eat and I told them I didn't want to go. My phone chimed I quickly looked at it to see if it was Kayla.

 **Little Bear: I didn't know if that was okay or not I don't normally call you or dad when you guys are on tour so I used mom as a barrier just in case you yelled**

 **Ryland: I'm sorry i'm an asshole**

 **Little Bear: *Was* an asshole you mean, right RyRy?**

I rolled my eyes as I typed back to him.

 **Ryland: I'm not busy right now if you want to talk**

I put my beats on and put my phone back in my pocket and left the hotel and I didn't have a plan I was just gonna walk until I got bored and then go take a nap hopefully by the time I wake up Kayla will call if she doesn't I'm breaking and calling her I know she'll make fun of me but I don't care. My phone started to ringing I clicked the button answering the call. "Hey, little bear." He very rarely lets me get away with calling him that.

"Hey, RyRy." And I hate when he calls me that.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Why did it feel awkward between us? We're brothers for fuck sake it's not supposed to be like this I sighed internally, I need to fix my fucked up relationship with my family I really haven't thought about this but I'm not really close to them anymore. Jessie and I use to be best friends now we barely talk, Liam use to text me after every basketball game and now I have to text him but I barely get a response. "Ryland are you listening to me?"

"Oh uh yeah… Sorry, I zoned out for a second."

"Oh well what do you think I should do?"

"What do you mean?"

"About the speech… If I win…"

"Speech?"

"You weren't listening to me were you! I swear you need to go get checked for ADD I told mom when I was six that you needed to be tested but she didn't listen to me either." I burst out laughing just thinking how that went down. "Anyways, the Tony's are in a few days and I don't know what I should say in my speech if I win do I just say thank you to the people I care about or do I say something motivational? You've won a few awards for your music and had to say a speech so what do you do?"

"I don't think you need to make a speech you won't win." I joked and instantly regretted it Logan doesn't know when people are joking and that probably really hurt his feelings but surprisingly he laughed but stopped soon after.

"That was a joke right?"

"Yeah, it was Logie." He started laughing again and I couldn't help but laugh too. "I thank the people who helped me get to where I am and I thank the fans who support me and it never hurts to throw a few personal things in there you've worked for this and you've dreamed about this since you were five singing with the broom in your underwear."

"Can you not talk about embarrassing stuff like that!"

"Mom has that picture if you win I'm gonna make her send it to me so I can post it everywhere congratulating you."

"I will fly wherever you are just to beat you to death if you EVER think about doing that." My phone chimed.

 **My Love: You busy?**

 **Ryland: Talking to Logan right now but I'll call you right when I'm done**

"I'm going to."

"Now I hope I don't win."

"Don't say that Log you know your awesome and that you are totally gonna rock and don't worry dad and I will be watching cheering you on."

"Don't say that now I'll be nervous because I know you and dad will be watching!"

"Well actually both bands will be watching we made sure we didn't have a concert that day so we can all watch."

"Why?"

"Because dad's band has known you since before you were born and the guys love you as if you were there annoying little brother as well." Logan laughed.

"Just don't text me before wishing me good luck or anything I'd probably throw up."

"Are you going alone?"

"I was going to ask mom to come with me but I found a date."

"A date? Really?"

"Yeah and guess what!"

"Uh, you have a new boyfriend?"

"No it's still too soon for me to even think about dating but I did have sex! A lot of times!" He said cheerfully I stopped walking.

"You did? I thought you were Demigod sexual?"

"It's demisexual not demigod! I swear you never paid any sort of attention in health class did you?"

"Why would I? I had you doing my homework and online quizzes since you were like seven I slept in class most of the time but back to what you said, how was it? Did it make you feel better? Worse?"

"I do feel better in a way I guess I already called dad and Liam and told them Liam was excited but dad not so much… He told me to call you or Liam for all sexual stuff and leave my feelings and stuff for him since you and Li are manly men and I'm…"

"A girl." I joked.

"Pretty much."

"So the guy you slept with is he the one your taking as your date?"

"Yeah, he's in the FBI."

"You slept with someone in the FBI? That's actually dope."

"And he's got a huge dick!" Logan yelled cheerfully. "Oh uh… Sorry, you probably didn't want to know that…"

"N-No it's okay."

"Liam said the same thing he let me tell him about my night which was strange because he's never wanted to know my sex life before… The only person I can really talk to about that stuff is Henry."

"You can talk to me if you want."

"You'd actually want to hear about it?"

"Of course Liam and I talk about his-"

"Conquest as he calls them," Logan muttered I swear I could feel his eyes roll. "But Liam's straight and you're straight so of course you guys talk about that stuff I'm gay."

"So what? Your still my brother."

"Thanks RyRy, I appreciate it."

"Anytime Logie."

I sort of regretted saying that because boy did Logan share details I really didn't want to know but he seemed so happy to tell me so it wasn't too bad I guess I hope this will bring us closer.

I ran back up to the room and called Kayla but with my fucking luck she didn't answer I sat down with my song book trying to think of something. I've only written four damn songs so far I have no idea what's wrong with me usually I'd have too many fucking songs, I stared at the half finished song I'd written last night but I don't think I'll send it to Gabe and Max it was about Kayla and it just seemed so different from what we normally play. I ripped the song out of my book and crumpled it up. "Stupid song." I muttered throwing it into the trash. Now back to a blank page and I had zero idea what the fuck to write. I hate everything. Maybe I should hire someone to write songs for me, no dad would probably beat me for doing that. I glanced at the trash can I sighed and picked up the crumpled paper.

I spent fifteen minutes working on the song I changed the beginning a little to try and make it sound more like the band and not me writing a love song but when I reread it I didn't feel the connection to the song anymore and I do not put music on our albums that I don't connect with it's the whole reason I write the songs well other then none of them showing any interest in writing. My phone started ringing I threw my songbook down and answered the phone quickly. "Hey sexy lady."

"Hey…" She sounded depressed.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I'm tired." She whined.

"Did you not get any sleep last night?"

"Twenty five minutes."

"Why?"

"Kai had a really bad night last night and Cambry was a mess so I was up all night with her and Kai while she had a break down and then by the time everything calmed down you called that's when I told you I was hungry, I fell asleep for twenty minutes then Max brought me tacos, I was gonna go to Kai's doctors appointment but Max ended up going so I laid back down for five minutes then the kids woke up I wanted to cry and I've been up ever since then."

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm laying on a bed that feels like it's made of clouds and this blanket too it's like I'm wrapped in a soft cloud of amazingness."

"Whose bed are you in?"

"My other man's bed." She joked.

"Very funny baby… Now really where?"

"On the yacht, can we get one of these beds for the house because it's like a piece of heaven."

"You're on the yacht? But I thought you were finding out the gender of the baby today."

"I did like three hours ago." I've been pacing around for more then two hours just waiting.

"I've been waiting for you to call me since I woke up and you found out three hours ago! Why did it take you so long to call me?"

"I had some last minute things to do before we left so I texted you as soon as we were on our way to the yacht."

"Oh… Well are you going to tell me?"

"Yeah." I waited but she still didn't say anything.

"Babe?"

"Huh?"

"Tell me."

"I will in a minute can't a girl just see how her husbands been?" I laughed falling back onto the bed. "How have you been handsome?"

"I've been trying to write songs but I'm stuck, how are you baby?"

"You've never been stuck before… What's wrong?"

"I'm stuck on a song I wrote for you but I don't know if it should go on the album."

"If it has anything to do with our sex life the answer is no."

"It doesn't." She laughed.

"I doubt it."

"Okay it has a little mention of sex but honestly you married me so you signed up for this."

"I know."

"Okay, you've asked how I've been now tell me."

"You have no patience."

"I know now tell me!" I whined.

"You're no fun…" She muttered.

"Kayla!" I started pacing again because this was nerve-racking I wanted a boy more then anything and I don't want to be disappointed but I had a strong feeling it was going to be a-

"It's a boy."

"Fuck yes!" I jumped up and down. "Legend Bandit Herondale."

Um no."

"But you said I could!"

"I said you could name him Legend but Bandit is stupid."

"Fine how about-"

"I'm picking his middle name you always get to pick the first name so whatever I pick you have no say in it even if you don't like it."

"That's not fair."

"I don't like Legend but I'm letting you name him that aren't I?"

"How can you not like that name? It's the best name I've ever come up with."

"Didn't we establish when I was pregnant with Willow that you suck at coming up with names, you named your dog Nugget."

"It's a good name! And who's watching him by the way?"

"No one."

"You left him alone?"

"No he's laying right next to me."

"You took Nugs with?"

"Of course I did he's my baby and he would've been jealous because Arlo's with us."

"Do dogs get jealous?"

"About as much as men," Kayla muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing baby."

"What about Sergio?"

"I was gonna ask Sadie but she's moving," She said bitterly. "So I called your mom and asked if there was any way she could watch him until we come back she said she had to something in HB on Monday and she'd take him until we get back."

"Benji loves cats so you might not be able to get him back." I joked.

"I better get him back that was the only nice thing Tanner ever did was buy him for me."

"Wait what…? Tanner bought him for you?"

"Yeah for our anniversary it was the only time he ever got me something and he was a lot nicer to the cat then me." She mumbled. "Are you upset or something?"

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because you're a man and men get jealous for stupid shit."

"How about we let Benji keep the cat and I buy you a new one?"

"No! He's my baby."

"Your baby with him." I mumbled.

"Ryland…" I sighed changing the subject back to the baby.

"Are you happy that the baby is a boy?"

"No I wanted another girl."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah… Can we have another baby?"

"You're already-"

"I mean in like a few years…. I want another girl."

"I want another boy so yeah."

"I blame you for it being a boy."

"How is it my fault?"

"You said you had a secret conversation with the baby and told the baby to be a boy so I blame you."

"Let me talk to the baby I'll tell him to turn into a girl."

"You are a jackass!" She yelled laughing.

"You love me."

"Unfortunately." She joked. "Kidding I love you RyRy."

"I love you too baby more then you'll ever know."

"I have to go lunch is ready and Gabe is threatening to steal my fries I told him to get his own but he doesn't listen."

"Gabe's with you guys?"

"Yeah he said he had to pick his room before you guys all tried to take the best rooms."

"That's no fair! Tell me you picked the dopest room?"

"They are all really nice looking does it matter?"

"Yes it does!"

"I have to go if Gabe eats my food I'm blaming you."

"Wait."

"Ryland!"

"My mom wants to know if she can take the kids for a week when you guys come back."

"Why?"

"She wants to spend time with them."

"I don't know… It's my job to watch them I don't want to dump them on your mom."

"Kayla she asked it's not like you're randomly dumping them off on her."

"I-I'll think about it Ry…" She said softly. "I love you have a good concert tonight."

"I love you too baby." I hung up and texted mom quickly.

 **Ryland: IT'S A BOY!**

 **Kayla's Pov**

We've been sailing for three days and only had two more days before we made it to Hawaii. "I can get use to this." Cambry said taking a sip of her lemonade we were laying out by the pool I wanted to swim but I was waiting for the kids.

"I don't understand why you have a cardigan on it's hot as shit." Cambry glanced at me.

"I uh fell down the steps when I was trying to get Kai some water I have a bruise on my back." She shrugged.

"How bad is it?" I tried to pull it back but she smacked my hand.

"I'm fine…"

"Let's go swimming K!" Harlan yelled running past us in his underwear.

"Ya!" Kai yelled following him in his underwear to.

"Wa!" Willow yelled running behind the two of them she was the only one who actually wanted to put clothes on this morning.

"Woah there wait a minute Superman." Gabe scooped up Kai and brought him over to us. "We need to cover up your port and feeding tube." He had Kai's medical bag on his shoulder.

"Oh." Kai said tapping his port.

"Do you want me to do it?" Cambry asked Gabe but he shook his head.

"I got him Cam you're on vacation."

"You'd make a good dad, how come you don't have kids yet Gabe?" I asked he blushed and Cambry laughed.

"Because he can't keep a girlfriend longer then six months." She said still laughing.

"That's not true I had a girlfriend for four years but she cheated on me."

"She was a bitch." Cambry muttered into her drink.

"Takes one to know one." Gabe muttered back to her while he covered Kai's port and feeding tube.

"What's cheating mean uncle Gabie?" Harlan asked.

"Uh…" He looked at me but I just shrugged. "So you know how two people date, right?"

"Yeah and they kiss and stuff and that's yuckie." Harlan yelled.

"Uckie!" Kai yelled.

"Uck!" Willow yelled.

"I don't know what I'm doing here… Cambry you explain it."

"Why me!"

"Because I have no idea what I'm saying how do you explain cheating to a kid?"

"Cheating is when someone goes and kisses someone else even though they have a boyfriend or girlfriend." Cambry said then turned back to Gabe.

"See it wasn't that hard Gabie." Cambry said.

"Do not call me that anymore… It was cute when you were a kid." Cambry stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same.

"Alright guys let's swim." He picked up Willow putting him on his shoulders and scooped up Harlan and Kai upside down making them both scream. "I'm gonna go throw them in the pool." He said walking off with both them still screaming.

"It's nice to actually have a brother again." Cambry said softly watching Gabe he threw Harlan into the pool and laughed as he went screaming and laughing into the pool, Kai erupted into giggles.

"How long did you guys go without talking?"

"Three years." She said still with her eyes firmly on Gabe and Kai.

"Put your floaties on K." He said softly helping Kai put his floaties on then tossed him into the pool.

"Do not throw Willow!" I yelled.

"I would never throw this sweet princess." Gabe said walking into the water with Willow still on his shoulders he sank down some and she started slapping the water happily.

"I'm just worried…" Cambry said softly.

"About?"

"I know how Max and I are… It's only a matter of time before something happens and then Gabe's gonna take his side again and I lose my brother… Again."

"Look at him." I pointed to Gabe who was now getting attacked by Harlan and Kai. "He loves the shit out of Kai I don't think he'd jeopardize his relationship with you again."

"Well we were never really close… Hell I think this is the closest we've ever been, I just don't want to lose this because I know how much Kai loves him.

"Mommy are you gonna swim?"

"Yeah Har, you coming?" I asked Cambry but she shook her head quickly. "Come on!" I whined she glanced at her back.

"It can't be that bad." Cambry glanced at everyone in the pool then stood up and grabbed me pulling me towards the door.

"Kai swim away from uncle Gabie he's a shark!" Harlan yelled swimming away Gabe grinned and tried to grab Kai but he splashed water on his face and swam away.

"Can you throw me Willow's floaties I can't be a shark with a baby on my head." I tossed them to him as we went inside.

Cambry pushed me down on her then turned around she took a deep breath before taking her caragian off. "What fucking stairs did you fall down!" I shrieked. "Cam this doesn't look like something that happens when you fall down steps it looks like someone beat the shit out of you."

"It was the stairs…" She had three large bruises then random little ones and one on her neck. "They look a lot better then they did a few days ago but still hurt."

"When did this happen?"

"The day we left."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I pulled her closer to look at them.

"Because I'm fine."

"Cam…"

"Don't tell Gabe he'd flip out."

"I won't you know i'd never do that to you." We were walking back to the pool when I had an idea so I grabbed Cambry and pulled her to my room.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I pulled half my clothes out of my bag. "Kay?"

"Looking for something." I finally found it and tossed it to Cambry.

"What is this?"

"It's a swimming shirt thingy I feel fat in bikinis so I bought this and it's really cute."

"First of all you aren't fat your pregnant, second thank you I really appreciate it." She put it on and turned so her back was to me. "Can you notice?"

"Nope."

"Thanks."

Harlan's Pov

Uncle Gabe was letting Kai and I go on the jet ski mommy and Cammie didn't think it was a good idea because we're small but Gabe says that all mommies worry too much because it's their job. I wasn't allowed to ride it by myself yet because I wasn't big enough so I had to ride with Gabie. "Alright, you have to hold on tight okay." I nodded holding onto the handles. "Ready?"

"Uh huh." I nodded and we started moving really really fast. "THIS IS SO AWESOME!" I screamed I know I was supposed to be holding onto the handles but I lifted them into the air feeling the wind. "Go faster!"

"Your mom will yell at me if I go any faster then this Har."

"Please just a little bit faster?" He smiled and went super super fast I had to hold on now because I was scared of falling off because a shark would eat me or an octopus. After a few minutes he slowed down until we stopped. "Why'd you stop?" I whined.

"Put your hand right here this is how you make it go." I did what he said and we shot forward. "Wow! Slow down Har."

"But I want to go fast!"

"I know you do buddy but your mom will yell at me and she's scary when she gets mad."

"What about when we go to Hawaii can I ride it if mommy it's around?"

"Of course."

"Promise?"

"I promise, it's my job as an uncle to do stupid reckless things with you."

"Hey uncle Liam says the same thing!"

"Because it's an uncles job."

"I like having uncles I didn't have any before…"

"Really?"

"Nope but now I gots lots! I got uncle Liam, uncle Logan, uncle Benji, uncle Aaron, uncle Max, uncle Spencer, uncle Zach, and you! That's lots of uncles now."

"But I'm the coolest right?"

"No uncle Logan's the coolest."

"Okay let's say you made a list… What number would I be?"

"Hmmm…. Fourth." I said I looked back at him to see if he was mad but he smiled.

"I'll take it as long as I'm before Spencer."

"He's last." I said and Gabe laughed.

"That's a very wise decision."

"And uncle Max is second to last."

"Why?"

"He makes Kai sad all the time and Kai's my bestest friend in the whole entire world I don't like anyone who makes him sad and makes him cry." Gabe's smile went away. "Sorry…"

"Why?"

"Uncle Max is your bestest friend right?"

"We haven't really been close since everyone found out about Kai."

"Why?"

"Lots of grown up stuff kiddo." I hate when grown ups say that. "We should probably go back now."

"It's Kai's turn?"

"Yeah."

Mommy and Cammie just kept watching uncle Gabe even when I tried to get them to play with me I couldn't play with Willow because she falled asleep after swimming she's just a little baby still so she needs naps sometimes I need naps to but only because mommy says I get too wild when I'm sleepy. "Mommy? Can I call daddy?"

"He has a concert tonight baby."

"But I miss him."

"I know Har but he'll call before you and Willow go to bed okay?"

"You promise he will?" But mommy didn't promise. "Mommy?"

"What baby?"

"Daddy isn't going to call is he?" I asked sadly.

"He said he would baby but I don't know if he will." I sighed and watched uncle Gabe and Kai I couldn't really see them cause they were far away but I know Kai's having fun just like I did.

Kai didn't stay on the jet ski for long because he was tired when uncle Gabe came back onto the boat Kai was falling asleep but when he saw me he shot up. "Har pay?" Cammie took Kai from Gabe.

"You need a nap."

"No!" He yelled and struggled to get out of her grasp. "Play." He whined.

"Kai you've been up all day you need a nap."

"NO!" He screamed.

I fake yawned really loud and stretched. "K i'm sleepy do you wanna watch a movie with me in bed?"

"Oh!" He nodded and finally she put him down.

"Thank you Harrie." Cammie said kissing my cheek.

"Your welcome Cammie, come on K." He held onto my hand as we walked to the room that we shared Kai didn't like being all alone cause the rooms were big and scary at night and he didn't want to sleep with Cammie so we sleep together and sometimes he stops breathing in his sleep and his machine beeps really loud it use to scare me but now I just wake him up and go back to sleep. I jumped up on my bed and grabbed the remote. "Do you wanna watch a scary movie K?"

"Ya." He said he was still trying to get up onto the bed. "Hep." He said reaching his hands up to me I laughed rolling off the bed and picked him up and helped him on the bed. "Tan you."

"Welcome bubs." I put on the first thing that sounded scary and pulled the covers back so Kai can get in. "Are you sleepy?"

"No." Then yawned. "No swepy." He yawned again but this time he cuddled into my side and closed his eyes I kissed his head then closed my eyes.

"Harlan, Kai come on it's time to get up." Someone shook me. "Har baby it's time to get up."

"No." I whined rolling over and Kai wrapped his arms around me whining.

"You two have been sleeping for four hours." I opened my eyes and mommy was sitting on the bed rubbing my back.

"I'm sleepy."

"I know baby but if you keep sleeping you'll wake up at three in the morning." Kai sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Go mor Kawa." He said to mommy she laughed.

"Good morning Kai." He held his hands up for her to pick him up. "Come on Har." Mommy said as she picked up Kai.

"Is Willow up mommy?"

"Yeah she's been up ever since you two went to sleep."

"K wanna play with Willow?"

"Ya!"

 **Max's Pov**

The kids were running around the new house screaming because of the echo in the empty house they thought it was hilarious. "Daddy! Can I pick any room I want?"

"Uh yeah you can but not mine and mommy's room."

"Is that the really big one?"

"Yeah."

"Which ones that?" Sadie laughed handing me Empire and walking up the steps with DJ, they were all so happy and I'm here just miserable. "Daddy! Come here!" DJ yelled.

I sighed running up the steps and into the second biggest room. "I'm taking it you want this room?"

"Yep and mommy says that we're gonna go to the store to look for bunk beds!" DJ ran around the empty room then pointed to the spot next to the window. "I want my bed here mommy." DJ said.

"Okay baby."

"Do you think Kai will let me sleep on the top?"

"I think you'd have to sleep on the top because Kai has his machine he's hooked up to at night." I missed my little dude I wonder what he's doing on vacation right now.

"Can we paint my room mommy?"

"I don't care… Do you care Max?"

"Huh about what?"

"DJ asked if he could paint the room?"

"Oh… Yeah go ahead bud."

"Yes!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah just tired that's all." She didn't seem to buy that but she didn't say anything else which I was grateful for.

Sadie took the kids to the store to pick out things for the rooms and shit I walked around the house trying to figure out what the fuck to do. I don't have any friends here, I don't have family, I don't have anything. Why the hell did I move here? I tried to call Cambry but she didn't answer I had a bad feeling that she was just never going to answer any of my calls any more. I was dying of boredom when my phone started to ring I thought it would be Sadie or Cambry but it was Rafe. "Hello?"

"Max! I need help!"

"What's wrong Rafa?"

"Do you know who my mom is?"

"What…?"

"I keep asking Papa about my mom but all he tells me is that she loves me and she wants me to have the best life possible."

"She does love you and she does want you to have the best life possible."

"But who is she! Dad and papa said they'd tell me on my thirteenth birthday but they never did and my fifteenth birthday is in a week why can't they just tell me?"

"Can't you just wait the week?" I asked and Rafe ground loudly.

"Papa said he won't tell me until we go home and then he talked to dad and dad said i'd have to wait until he gets off tour because he wants to be there when I find out."

"Because they want to make sure they are both home in case you take it hard."

"Is she some crazy person?"

"No…"

"Then why would I take it hard?"

"Rafe just wait until they tell you."

"I'm about to be fifteen! You found out who your mom was when you were thirteen and so did Rylie so why am I the one that has to wait until i'm fifteen? It's not fair!"

"Because it was different for Rylie and I."

"How so?"

"Rafe just wait until they tell you."

"This is such bullshit." He muttered.

"It's only a few more months to wait."

"Do you know who she is?"

"Uh…"

"You do don't you?"

"Rafe just-"

"Just tell me!"

"Rafe if dad and pops found out I told you they would skin me alive."

"But how would they find out if I don't tell them?"

"Rafe…"

"Please Max… I just want to know who she is I don't want to wait any longer."

"And what are you gonna do when they finally tell you?"

"Act surprised?"

"No."

"Fine I'm just never going to talk to you again."

"What? Why?"

"Because you, dad, papa, and Rylie are all jerks."

"Rafe-" He hung up on me.

"Seriously?" I muttered while calling him back but he didn't answer so I kept calling him until he answered on the tenth try.

"Stop calling me!" He yelled and hung up again so I started calling him again and after four more times he answered again. "Just leave me alone Max I don't even care anymore." He sounded like he was crying.

"Why is it so important to you?"

"Everyone says she loves me but she gave me away so she couldn't love me that much because if she did love me she'd want to keep me… I just want to know why she gave me away and if she ever missed me or regretted it…"

"She can't miss you because she's known you your entire life."

"What do you mean?"

"Rafe if you ever tell dad or papa that I told you this I will disown you."

"I'm your favorite brother you'd never disown me."

"Your my only brother."

"Which makes me your favorite!"

"It's aunt Kelly."

"What's aunt Kelly?"

"Your mom."

"My mom…. Is… aunt Kelly?"

"Yeah." He didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Rafe?"

"Yeah…?"

"Are you alright?"

"This is so lame!" He yelled.

"What?"

"She's already like a mom to me." He mumbled. "I thought you were gonna say something crazy like Izzy or Clary not Kelly…"

"Why would Izzy or Clary be your mom?"

"I dunno! You said I knew them my whole life and i've known them my entire life."

"And you've known Kelly your entire life as well."

"I can't believe she's my mom… Cecily always said we looked like each other a little bit… Wait does Cecily know?"

"No."

"Oh…"

"Do you feel better now?"

"I feel the same I guess I mean if I didn't know her it would be a different story but she's always been around and I spend the night at her house a lot but I am kinda embarrassed because I've told her a lot of weird things if I knew she was my mom I would've never said half that stuff! Do you know who my dad is?"

"No I actually don't know that one bud all aunt Kelly ever said about him was that he didn't want a baby."

"I'm call her and-"

"You can't! You aren't even supposed to know she's your mom just wait until dad and papa tell you."

"When they do tell me do I have to call her mom?"

"You can call her whatever you want but if you did want to call her mom you should make sure she's okay with that and dad and papa."

"I don't know if I would it's weird to think about her being my mom…"

"Are you alright though?"

"Yeah I'm fine I'm glad it's Kelly because I know she loves me a lot I just don't know why she didn't want to keep me."

"She was really young when she had Rafa."

"I guess I can make a list of questions I have and just keep adding to that until they finally decide to tell me." He mumbled.

"Rafael!" Pops yelled. "Why do you have three F's on this report card!"

"Oh shit… I have to go Max papa found the report card that I threw away…" I laughed.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Alright bye love you."

"Love you too."

 **Harlan's Pov**

I woke up because I had a bad dream about mommy and I had to go potty but my room didn't have a bathroom so I had to quietly get out of bed so I didn't wake Kai up he's been asleep ever since daddy sang my special song to us now daddy has to sing it to me and Kai because Kai can't go to sleep without it anymore. I didn't know where the bathroom was the only one I knew of was in mommy's room but I didn't want to wake her and Willow up. I opened up random doors trying to find which room was a bathroom but there were just more and more rooms. The next door I opened was uncle Gabe's he looked over at me and smiled. "Hey little man."

"Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find the bathroom." He smiled and pointed to a door in his room.

"Use mine."

"Thank you!" I ran into the bathroom and finally went pee.

When I came back out uncle Gabe was playing the guitar so I just watched him for a little while I didn't want to go back to bed and have a bad dream again. "Why are you still up?" I asked climbing onto his bed.

"Your dad sent me a new song so I've been trying to get it to sound good but it's hard with only one person doing it."

"Why don't you get some help?"

"Well Max was helping me but he moved so I just told Ry that i'd do it by myself." He sighed then put his guitar down. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"I had a bad dream about my mommy…" Gabe gave me a sad smile then he stood up.

"I have something for you I was gonna wait until we got to Hawaii but I think you can use it now."

"Use what?" He opened the other door in his room and went into it then came back with a red balloon and a paper. "What's that?"

"I'll tell you in a minute…" He sat back down and lifted his pillow up and picked up a picture. "This is my mom." He said handing me a burnt up picture you couldn't really see her that well. "She died when I was seven."

"How did she die?" I looked at uncle Gabe he had tears in his eyes.

"A car accident I don't really remember her that well and this is the only picture I have of her."

"How come it's ruined?"

"My dad is not a very nice person he burned everything that was my mom's and this was the only thing I could save… I carry this picture with me everywhere I go because it's all I have of her… But my dad got remarried when I was eight and my stepmom-"

"Was she evil? Like in all those movies?" He laughed.

"No she's very nice even though her and my dad aren't together anymore she still considers me her son and I still consider her my mom… She's Cambry's mom but we have the same-"

"You mean nana!"

"Who?"

"Her name is Maria but Kai and I call her nana."

"You know her?"

"Yeah we went to Seattle with Cammie and that's when I first met Kai and nana made me tacos!"

"She does make really good tacos." I nodded. "When I was young she could tell that I really missed my mom so she told me a secret."

"What kind of secret?"

"That you can send special messages to heaven all you need is a balloon and paper." He slid the paper and a pencil over to me. "Write whatever you want your mom to know. I use to write my mom so much but it's been a very long time since then." I took the pencil and wrote mommy a small note so she knows I'm okay and that I have a mommy and daddy who love me lots so she doesn't have to worry about me being sad and lonely. "And now all we have to do is send it to heaven."

"Do you want to write something to your mommy too?" I turned the paper over and held it out to Gabe. "I think she'd be happy to hear from you." Gabe took the pencil and paper from me and started to write he was crying I didn't want to mess up his note so I waited until he was done then I gave him a big hug. "It's okay uncle Gabie I miss my mommy too but do you know mommy says that she watches me from heaven and she sees all the things I do and that she's proud of me I think your mommy is really proud of you too." I rubbed his back just like mommy does when I'm sad.

"You're a really special little boy you know that?"

"Mommy and daddy say that all the times." Uncle Gabe ruffled my hair and picked up the balloon attaching the note to the string. "Come on."

We went to the top of the yacht and sat down looking up at the sky and all the stars. "Now what do we do?"

"We let it float up to heaven." He lifted the balloon up and we both let go together.

"Uncle Gabie?"

"Yeah bud?"

"Was your daddy mean too?" He looked down at the water.

"Yeah he was really mean."

"So was mines."

"I'm sorry little man."

"Did your daddy ever hurt you?" This time he looked back up at the balloon that was floating up to heaven.

"Yeah he hurt me a lot and Cambry."

"And your mommy?"

"Yeah both of them, it was his fault my mom died but I learned my lesson to never say that again…"

"Why are daddies mean?"

"Not all of them are mean… Ryland's nice right?"

"Yeah but what if he turns mean and hurts mommy or Willow?"

"I'd kick his ass- we'd all kick his ass and you can help us." Uncle Gabe threw his arm over my shoulder. "I don't think we have to worry about that though."

"If you ever miss your mommy you can talk to me because I miss my mommy too." I looked back up at the balloon it was almost so high that I couldn't almost see it I snuggled into uncle Gabe's side.

"And the same goes for you."

"I changed my mind," I said yawning. "You're my favorite uncle." I said softly then closed my eyes.

"I know I'm awesome." He joked then lifted me up. "Come on let's get you to bed it's three in the morning."

Right when he put me in bed Kai lifted his head up and scooted back over towards me laying his head right on my neck I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes going back to bed dreaming of mommy and Gabie's mommy reading our letters together in a garden.


End file.
